A Tale of the Ice Princess
by sci-fiwitch
Summary: Ashildr was the daughter of the mighty General Pan of the Ice Tribe, a child born of nobility and destined for greatness. One day, fate cruelly intervened - Ashildr was lost and presumed dead in a vicious wolf attack. Years went by and unknown to the Ice Tribe, the child lived and was found by a human couple who raised her as their own. An "Ice Fantasy" fanfic with my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Tale of the Ice Princess**

 **Author's Note**

Inspired by the Chinese TV drama, _Ice Fantasy_ (幻城) starring William Feng and Victoria Song. Basically, it is a story of two brothers turned enemies in their quest for the Ice Throne. I like the story so far, except for a few cringe-worthy cliche scenes but I am willing to overlook them. The story has 62 episodes in total! So, in the meantime, while waiting for the episodes to air, I got the idea for this fanfic. It is sort of a combo of elements of Chinese martial arts, magic and Thranduil and Legolas from The Hobbit... No, just kidding. Lee Pace and Orlando Bloom are great as elves but they are not in my story. My character will be drawn into the fight for the throne and inadvertently become the object of desire by both brothers; one will love her for herself and the other for the power that she wields.

Watching Ice Fantasy is not a requirement to follow this fic.

 **Prologue**

 _The dream was always the same, mostly on good nights, like a faraway memory…_

 _In that dream, I was in a white palace, standing in a big hall, among people from a different realm, people who did not look like me – they had colorful hair, colorful skin and they wore strange clothing. They spoke in strange languages. No one turned and spoke with me, as if I was invisible to them. Soundlessly, I moved among them, observing their peculiar traits. There were the blue people, with blue hair and bluish skin, their clothing sparkled like fish scales. Then, there were the green people with leaves woven into their garments and hair. The red people were scary-looking – red eyes and pointy ears in fearsome armor. Of course, there were the downright weird ones wearing masks and colorful robes and the cavemen-like giants._

 _Suddenly, a loud gong sounded and the crowd parted to allow another group of people to enter the great hall. Leading the group was a regal old man with a wispy beard and long silver hair, dressed in resplendent white and silver. Behind him was his queen, who was equally beautiful, carrying a baby in her arms and a large group of silver haired people, presumably they were the lords of this land. Their eyes were magical blue, their ears pointy and their skin was pale. Each of them had a gold band of intricate design on their heads._

 _Among the silver haired people was a pregnant woman whom I felt an immediate affinity to, somehow she felt familiar, like someone that I should know from a previous life perhaps…She was accompanied by an imperious looking man, his stern gaze surveyed the hall and his hand never left the hilt of his sword on his belt. The woman leaned slightly against him and smiled warmly up at the man. The man's features softened a little as he smiled back at her. Who was she? I would wonder but the dream offered me no answer._

 _Everyone bowed to the king and queen as they stood together on a high pedestal. Then, the king spoke clearly and in a dignified manner to the guests – his voice like a cool breeze, rustling in the trees. I did not understand what he said but his queen then stepped up and placed the baby in a royal cot. I guessed that it must be a royal christening ceremony, an important day for the royal couple and their baby as guests began to walk up to the cot and bestow their gifts to the child. There were other silver haired children present, their curious gazes and excited chatter indicated that the child was somehow related to them, a princeling to the young princes and princesses. Using my invisibility, I followed the pregnant woman and her male companion as they came forward to pay homage to the little prince._

 _The little boy did not cry or make a fuss as he stared wide-eyed up at the many faces that peered at him with his striking blue eyes. He had silver hair like his parents and a handsome face. He would grow up to become a dashing prince one day, I thought. Then, the queen reached out to hold the pregnant woman's hand and they hugged each other as if they were sisters or good friends. They spoke in hushed voices and the queen placed her slender fingers on the woman's large belly. The queen whispered a word, "Ashildr…"_

 _Ashildr?_

 _Immediately, I felt a cold sensation on my chest and I woke up from the dream…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Xue Er rubbed her eyes and sighed, waking up to yet another new day. Same old weird dream, she thought as she slowly climbed out of her bed and stretched out like a lazy cat. She had some orders to fulfill this morning as she quickly donned her thick fur coat and leather boots. Xue Er did not even bother to comb her unruly hair or wash her sleepy face as she called out to her faithful companion, "Lang Ge! Where are you?"

Lang Ge, a huge wolf-like dog, was her only friend in their isolated mountain abode. He came running into her little hut and wagged his tail happily. Xue Er popped a piece of dried meat into his bowl as they prepared to head out to their stomping grounds. With a wooden stick, a straw basket and a knife, Xue Er and Lang Ge went on their usual route into the forest. The sun had barely touched the horizon as they stopped by the graves of Xue Er's parents. She knelt down and said a quick prayer for their souls and asked for their protection, and sometimes, she would clear the weeds and thorns that grew around the burial plots. Her parents had been simple herb gatherers who lived in the forest. One day, they had heard her cries and found her hidden in a large tree and covered with moss. They did not know where she had come from or who her real parents were. They took pity on the child and raised her as their own. All her knowledge about herbs and where to find them came from her parents. As a child, Xue Er would follow her parents into the forest to gather herbs and deliver the herbs to the medicinal shops in town. If the herbs fetched a good price, Xue Er would get a treat. In their free time, Xue Er's father would teach her to read and write. They lived happily for many years until old age and sickness claimed her parent's lives.

"I miss you, Mother… Father," Xue Er said ruefully, wiping the tears from her eyes. Although it has been many years since her parents had passed on, the pain of losing them was still fresh in her heart. Theirs was the only parental love she knew.

"I had that same dream again last night… Everything is so beautiful there. Is that where you are now? If you are, then I am glad because I wanted you to see this magical place…"

Xue Er reached out and brushed Lang Ge's thick fur. "Someday, Lang Ge and I will join you there but for now, I need to find some ginseng roots for Hong Wah Medicinal Hall. The owner, Old Man Woo is still very crafty and calculative! Haha, I am smarter now and I won't let him bully me!

Then, she knelt down in front of her parent's graves and bowed. "Wish me luck!"

Xue Er knew where to find the best ginseng roots, just as her father had taught her, she trekked the hardwood forest. She recognized the trees and their names as she looked for the ginseng plants while Lang Ge kept a vigilant watch for intruders or wild beasts.

"Aha! I found it!" she exclaimed as she quickly got to work digging the dark soil for the precious roots.

Xue Er had a good harvest and she even managed to gather a few other herbs and fruits along the way. She was busy counting her profits when she came across another inhabitant of the forest, the Crazy Old Woman. Xue Er hesitated to call on the old hermit as she was quite scared of the woman, hence the nickname. However, Lang Ge barked and wagged its tail enthusiastically because the Crazy Old Woman always had a treat for him somewhere in her ragged sleeves. Xue Er frowned.

"Can't you keep quiet?" she admonished Lang Ge, who ignored her and romped towards the old hermit.

The old woman smiled and patted Lang Ge's huge head while giving him a treat. Xue Er had no choice but to approach her and said in a loud voice, " _Lao Po Po_! It is good to see you this morning. Are you out looking for herbs too?"

The old woman appeared not to hear her as she continued to play with Lang Ge. Xue Er had to bend down and waved her hand to attract the old woman's attention.

Then, Crazy Old Woman stared at her in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I am Xue Er. Don't you remember me?" she replied with a forced smile.

The woman shook her head and a few insects buzzed around her disheveled grey hair. Not only was she deaf, she was probably senile as well.

Xue Er sighed and rummaged her basket to pull out a handful of berries and apples. "Here you go, _Po Po,"_ she said, handing the fruits to her. "These are for you."

The old woman took them gratefully and went on her way. Suddenly, Xue Er had a sobering thought – the old woman had lived in the forest for many years by herself. She had no family, friends or children. No one knew exactly how old she was but Xue Er's father had guessed that she was more than a hundred years old. Xue Er's first encounter with the Crazy Old Woman was when she was a little child. She was shocked and frightened by her wild looks and piercing gaze. Although they did not talk much, Xue Er's father had profound respect for the old woman. He had said that she lived in a cave, deep within the sacred hills. She was probably a religious hermit or a witch. Over the years, Xue Er realized that the woman was harmless and quite deaf but she still looked scary enough to cause nightmares.

Xue Er stopped by the river for a quick wash. The sun was high in the sky by now and the day grew warmer. Gazing at her own reflection in a pool of water, Xue Er noticed some disturbing similarities that she began to have with the Crazy Old Woman. Xue Er's hair was untidily tied up and her face was caked with dirt. She had no family, no children and no friends, well, her only friend was a wolf-dog. _No… no… no! I am not going to end up like her! What am I going to do?_

Xue Er began to fret as she untied her long hair, removed her clothes and jumped into the river. The water was cold and she cursed under her breath. Lang Ge was staring at her with a curious tilt of his head. She made a face.

"What do you know? You are just a stupid dog!" Xue Er shouted back. "Today, I am going to town to deliver the goods and buy some nice clothes for myself, just like the ladies in town…"

Lang Ge just whimpered and settled down beside her discarded clothes while Xue Er gave herself a good scrub. Then, she recalled the lovely ladies in town with their painted faces and fancy dresses, sitting prettily on the balcony of their houses and sipping tea or playing cards. Xue Er pretended to mimic the actions of those ladies and almost choked when she tried to imagine herself in one of those flimsy flowing dresses and flowers in her hair – she would look quite ridiculous!

In the end, she decided to wear one of her mother's old dresses to town later. Although her family was poor, her mother had saved one or two dresses in her time for special occasions like the Lunar New Year. Xue Er had worn them several times but now they looked old and tattered due to years of neglect.

 _You can wear anything and still look beautiful_ , her mother once told her. _Because your beauty is from within…_

Xue Er smiled to herself as she put on her clothes and braided her long wet hair. "I will wear Mother's favorite green dress today," she told Lang Ge who suddenly sat up and growled, his ears pricked towards the distant east side. Sensing something was wrong, Xue Er quickly reached for her knife. There were untold dangers in the forest; wild animals, brigands, hunters and their traps, etc. and she learned to avoid them, if possible. She had her usual hiding places but before she could reach it, she was spotted by a band of brigands. One of them shouted at her.

"Lang Ge! Run!" Xue Er's warning came too late as Lang Ge turned around and attacked the intruders. There were too many of them against one wolf dog. Armed with swords and spears, the wolf-dog was no match for them but he proved to be quite a handful. She watched with horror as Lang Ge fought them valiantly, sinking his sharp teeth into their legs and limbs and drawing blood till his last breath. Xue Er saw her only friend fall.

 _Nooooo…_

The scene was a massacre as the brigands angrily hacked at Lang Ge's carcass. Soon, they turned their attention to Xue Er as she stumbled towards her dead friend instead of running away to save herself. They were amazed that she would show such devotion to a dog. Hot tears streamed down her face as she grabbed hold of his bloodied fur and cried. "Lang Ge! Lang Ge!"

Xue Er felt a profound sense of loss – everyone she had ever loved; her father, mother and now her only friend was gone. _Don't leave me! Don't leave me here alone, please!_

Somewhere is her muddled mind, she heard, "Since you cannot be with your pet dog now, you can be with me!"

Xue Er stood up and faced her attackers. She knew that her knife was no match for their larger weapons but she refused to be intimidated. "You killed my friend… I will kill all of you!"

They laughed. "Kill us with what? A tiny little knife?"

"Be a nice girl and come with us… Maybe, one of us will like you enough to make you a wife!"

She threw a hateful stare at the brigands, the fear and anger roiling within her – she wanted to gut them like they did to her beloved Lang Ge. She had nothing to lose.

"I'd rather die!"

Suddenly, her breath became hitched - the air surrounding her felt thick. It was then that Xue Er felt a powerful tingling sensation on her fingertips.

The men laughed again, thinking that she was pretending to be weak but the bright sky began to turn stormy as clouds gathered, plunging the forest into darkness. Strong winds howled through the trees, whipping up the leaves. Xue Er felt a chill growing from her chest outwards, spreading quickly all through her body.

 _What is happening to me?_

"Look!" one of them gasped as fear gripped them. "Look at her eyes!"

"She's a demon!"

"Run! Run for your lives!"

Xue Er's eyes became bright, so dazzling and blinding as her body was thrust upward, taken in a whirlwind. She could feel unadulterated power flowing in her veins, yet powerless to stop what was happening to her. It was as if she was harnessing the energy of the earth, sky and wind around her. _I can't …I can't stop this!_

Suddenly all that pent up energy inside of her burst forth, illuminating the darkness with pure light. Then, there was eerie silence -

When Xue Er regained her senses, she was sprawled on the ground, in the eye of the blast. The ground was cold and frozen and there were ice crystals on her face. She blinked as the clouds parted to reveal the sun. The brigands who had wanted to hurt her were frozen in the blast, turning them into grotesque ice statues. Her vengeance was terrible and swift - they did not know what hit them. She noticed to her amazement and horror that the blast also froze everything around her in all directions as far as the eye could see. _Did I just do that?_

She had just killed six men with a blast of ice but she was unhurt. Confused and frightened by the immense power that she had suddenly acquired, Xue Er fled the scene, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was alone, scared and lost. _Someone please help me!_

Xue Er ran until she slipped and rolled down a grassy hillside. She landed on a rough patch of rocks and injured herself. Battered and bruised, she stared up at the sky and cried out in desperation, "Father! Mother! Help me!"

 _Am I dying?_

Perhaps, it was for the best as she had nothing left to live for and wanted join her parents and Lang Ge in the next life. Then, a shadow came into view – it was the Crazy Old Woman!

 _How did she get here? Did she follow me?_

Xue Er did not know what to make of this encounter. She tried to get up but her limbs refused to move.

"Help me…" she whispered to the Crazy Old Woman.

The old woman peered curiously at Xue Er as if she was searching for something.

 _Why is she staring at me?_

Xue Er wondered and the old woman must have found what she was looking for as she revealed a toothy grin. "Sleep now, my princess. All will be well…"

 _Princess? What did she mean?_

The Crazy Old Woman must have cast some spell on her as her eyelids grew heavy and slowly closed on its own.

 _No, please don't make me sleep. I can't sleep now. I have many… many questions…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Captain Wang Kai of the border guards led his men in search of the bandits that had just sacked a nearby village. On the way, they had laid an ambush and killed most of the bandits and recovered the loot but some of them managed to escape.

They followed their trail into the woods and came across ice on the trees and the ground. Wang Kai became suspicious. The ice led them to the scene that shocked them – the bandits were frozen into ice statues in the middle of the forest. One of his men reported that the bandits were already dead. There was also a carcass of an animal that looked like a wolf. The creature's presence at the crime scene was odd and disconcerting.

"Who could have done this?" Wang Kai wondered out loud as his men dug a ditch and buried the dead. "A demon? A sorcerer?"

He had never seen anything like this in all his life. What would he write in his report to his superiors? That ice killed the bandits in the middle of summertime?

"Search the area!" he ordered his men. "See if you can find anything suspicious or out of the ordinary…"

His men combed the surrounding area but did not find anything unusual, except for a few dead birds and smaller rodents – all killed by ice shards. They collected the evidence and headed back to their camp. While riding back, Wang Kai's horse became restless and whinnied nervously. In a distance, he could make out what looked like a body lying by the side of the path. He got down from his horse and ran to check it out with his sword drawn - it could be one of the bandits who had survived the ice killer. Kneeling down in front of the body, he brushed away the hair and dirt to reveal the face of a young woman.

 _She is alive_ , he thought after checking her pulse.

Wang Kai also found some traces of ice on her clothing. The mystery was growing more complicated. She could be a valuable witness - she could have seen what had happened in the forest. He then ordered his men to take her back with them. At Bronze Sparrow Fort, Wang Kai ordered a few womenfolk to take the young woman away and clean her up.

"Bring me her clothing and anything you can find on her… Also, send for the physician to attend to her injuries," he added.

The servants bowed and took the unconscious young woman away with them.

Later, they came back with her clothing in a basket. Wang Kai rummaged through her clothing and found nothing unusual. "What else did you find?" he asked. The servants looked at one another guiltily and then, one of them reluctantly came forward and handed over a crystal pendant. "She was wearing this."

Wang Kai's eyes widened with surprise. He recognized the pendant but could not remember where or when he had seen it before. In his hand, the pendant shimmered and sparkled with its many smooth facets – a precious jewel like that could not be owned by an ordinary girl or was she just an ordinary girl? Who was she?

"You said she was wearing this?" he demanded.

"Yes, my lord…"

"Very well… Your honesty saved your lives today. I will not be so generous the next time!"

The captain waived away his servants and kept the pendant in his sleeve pocket. Wang Kai decided to visit the mysterious young woman. He met the physician who informed him that his patient only suffered minor cuts and bruises, nothing serious. She probably slipped and fell while walking.

… _or running away from something._

Wang Kai took note of the physician's diagnosis of her condition. He recalled her unique clothing of woven leather and fur skins. A well-bred noblewoman would not be wearing such clothes, let alone be walking by herself in the forest. However, the hill tribes around this area wore clothes similar to hers.

 _She must be a chieftain's daughter,_ he concluded.

Wang Kai entered the guest room and noticed that she was still asleep. From behind the gauze curtains, he could see that the young woman had quite a lovely face; bushy arched eyebrows, high cheeks with a petite nose and pale lips, her long dark hair fanned out on the pillows. Her features were too delicate to belong to a hill tribe woman, neither did she fit the profile of a Han noblewoman. How could she be here and look almost other-worldly?

He wondered again. Every time he tried to guess who she was, or where she came from, he was left with more questions. If there was a more enigmatic woman that he had come across, she would have to be his departed uncle's wife, Xue Ying. Wang Kai was only five years old when he first met her although, he could not quite remember what she looked like now.

It was with great fanfare at the Bronze Sparrow Fort when his favorite uncle, Jiu Ye, the youngest and a cripple, married this young woman. His family had almost given up hope that Jiu Ye could find a woman to be his wife. Xue Ying came from a poor family who lived in the mountains. For years, Jiu Ye had in need of a special type of plant that could relief the stiffness in his legs especially during the cold winters and Xue Ying's parents had been able to supply the Wang family with them.

Wang Kai's grandfather, Lord Wang was the general in charge of the fort at that time. Wang Kai remembered how his grandfather had thought that they were a great match and that his grandmother was resigned. Jiu Ye and Xue Ying lived happily in the years that followed. They did not have any children but they had each other.

Wang Kai turned his attention to the woman sleeping on the bed, just a few feet away from him. Suddenly, he recalled that his aunt had a pendant just like the woman's! Wang Kai brought out the jewel from his sleeve and stared at it. Could this woman be related to Aunt Xue Ying?

Aunt Xue Ying had disappeared the day after his uncle Jiu Ye passed away. She had left as quietly as the day she came and was never seen again. Wang Kai often wondered what had happened to her. Did she return to her home in the mountains? Did she die of a broken heart? Did she remarry?

It had been twenty years ago that Aunt Xue Ying left the Wang family and if indeed she had remarried, her daughter would be about this woman's age! Wang Kai grew excited as he wanted to speak with this woman now more than ever. Suddenly, she stirred and her eyelids fluttered as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Wang Kai stood up from his chair and said, "My lady, you are awake…"

The woman immediately sat up on her bed and stared wide-eyed at him. "Who are you?"

* * *

Xue Er was dreaming again; this time, she was not in the ice palace but in a wide snowy area beside a frozen lake. There was a white carriage drawn by a pair of handsome unicorns and she noticed the silver-haired woman again; the one that had been pregnant in her previous dreams. Now, the woman was cradling a baby in her arms as she walked along the lake, whispering a little tune.

Then, another woman appeared, dressed in what looked like a guard's uniform. "Lady Ariel," she said. "Are you sure that this is the place? It is a little too far and too remote…"

The woman turned to her companion and said, "Sala, we hardly get to leave the city. This is an opportunity not to be missed. My husband had asked me to wait for him here… He sent me the coordinates to this beautiful place so I am sure he knows it is safe. He was right when he said that I will like this place… The _seshu_ trees are blooming! Do you see them?"

Xue Er could see the _seshu_ trees on an island in the middle of the lake – its clusters of pink and white flowers were in full bloom on its icy branches, some of them were low enough for a person to pick them if they dared to cross the frozen lake.

Sala, the guard lowered her head. "Yes, this is a beautiful spot," she admitted. "General Pan knows that you appreciate all things beautiful…"

Xue Er was stunned that she understood the conversation between Lady Ariel and Sala. How could this be? In her previous dreams, their language sounded like the whispering wind and lilting musical notes, nothing that she could understand. What had changed?

Lost in her own thoughts, Xue Er did not notice that a pack of hungry wolves had gathered on a nearby slope. They smelled the presence of the women and began to howl to alert the other wolves. Immediately, Sala drew her sword and jumped into action. "Get into the carriage quickly! We must leave now!"

Terrified, Lady Ariel ran to their carriage and held her baby tightly as Sala whipped the unicorns to a full gallop. Xue Er tried to distract the wolves by waving her hands and shouting loudly but they did not see her. Desperate to see if Lady Ariel escaped, Xue Er followed the chase. Lady Ariel cast quite a few ice spells to create obstacles to deter the wolves. Her efforts were in vain - the wolves were relentless as they sought to wreck the carriage. The panicked unicorns tumbled when the carriage hit some rocks on the road. Sala was thrown as the Lady Ariel and her child were flung out of the carriage. It was Lady Ariel's magic that saved them - she created a protective shield around them as they jumped to safety.

"My lady, run and save yourself and the baby! General Pan should be nearby," Sala told her. "Go to him!"

"What about you?" Lady Ariel cried.

"I will be fine. I will delay the wolves until you are both safe," she replied, a little nervously.

"There are too many of them. You will be killed!"

"There is no time to argue about this. Go!"

Sala pushed Lady Ariel away as Lady Ariel turned and ran with her baby in her arms. Xue Er followed the noblewoman deep into the ice forest. Xue Er could feel the anxiousness and the pain of their separation. The child became restless and began to cry.

"Shh… shh… my Ashildr. Mommy will protect you," she hushed the baby.

 _Ashildr!_ It was the name the ice queen gave to the baby!

Piece by piece, the mystery of her dreams were coming together. It was as if Xue Er was seeing someone's past and it was not a dream at all.

Lady Ariel came to a stone bridge and hesitated. "The bridge to the mortal realm…" she whispered to herself.

 _What did she mean by that?_

Suddenly, the barks and howls of the wolves were getting closer. Sala must have fallen to the wolves. Taking a deep breath, Lady Ariel crossed the bridge with her child and entered a portal in a flash of blue light. Xue Er followed them into the portal. Once inside, Xue Er felt like she was flying – she could see a kaleidoscope of colors and mirrors swishing past them. It was disorientating when they arrived at green surroundings and tall trees. The stark cold and almost barren landscape of the ice realm contrasted dramatically with the lushness of the mortal realm.

"We are safe now, Ashildr," Lady Ariel said with a wan smile and then, she collapsed in pain.

 _Lady Ariel!_

On one hand, she was holding her baby but the other hand was caked with what looked like blood. Xue Er discovered to her horror that Lady Ariel had been injured - she was targeted for an assassination when she found an ice arrow sticking out from her back.

 _No, no, no…_

 _Who would want her dead?_ Xue Er wondered in despair as Lady Ariel composed herself and tried to stop the bleeding with her magic. The loss of blood made Lady Ariel weak as she stumbled her way through unfamiliar woods. She kept looking behind her as if she knew someone was coming to finish the job. In the end, she found a large hole in a tree and placed Ashildr inside it. The dry leaves inside the tree made a comfortable crib. Baby Ashildr gazed at her mother with bright blue eyes and grasped her finger. She made no noise as Lady Ariel began to weep.

"I have to keep you safe," she said softly. "Keep this pendant with you… One day, you will find your way back to me…"

Xue Er gasped as Lady Ariel took out a familiar looking pendant and placed it into the folds of Ashildr's clothing - the pendant that Xue Er had worn all her life! And it was glowing!

 _Am I her daughter? Am I Ashildr?_

The revelation shook Xue Er to the core as she fell back in shock. Lady Ariel, the woman whom she felt so close to in her dreams, was her mother?! Her dreams were real? Was she actually looking back at her own past? The magical ice power that she had manifested must have unlocked the mystery of her real identity. All this while she had thought that she was an orphan, abandoned and unwanted by her family until her adopted parents took her in. Now, she knew that she had a real family waiting for her in another realm!

"Goodbye, my beloved. My Ashildr…"

Lady Ariel used magic to cover the hiding place with moss and plants as she fled in another direction, hoping to draw the assassin away from her baby. Xue Er wanted to follow her but her feet got stuck to the ground as she cried out desperately.

"Mother!"

The Lady Ariel suddenly stopped and was momentarily confused by what she thought she had heard. "It must be the wind," she mused and disappeared into the woods. Xue Er did not know if Lady Ariel survived the attack or who would want her dead.

 _I must find my way back to my family_ , she swore.

It was then that Xue Er's eyes fluttered open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"My lady, you are awake…"

Xue Er was confused when she opened her eyes. _Where am I? How did I end up here? Where are my clothes?_

Upon noticing that there was a stranger in the room, she sat up and immediately covered her chest with a thick blanket to protect her modesty. The man was standing a few feet away from the bed and his face was partly obscured by the gauze curtains that separated them.

"Who are you?" Xue Er asked uncertainly.

"Apologies for my intrusion, my lady… My name is Wang Kai, captain of the border guards," he replied with a slight bow. "We found you in the forest and brought you back here."

"And where am I?" Xue Er did not recognize her surroundings – she had expected to wake up in her own little hut with Lang Ge by her side…

 _Lang Ge!_

A terrible pain stabbed her heart as she fought to hold back her tears. He was so brave when he fought the bandits and he died to save her. "Rest well, my friend," she muttered softly. Lang Ge wouldn't have to suffer any more as his spirit was with Xue Er's parents now.

"You are now in Bronze Sparrow Fort…" His response barely registered with her. Noticing her silence, Wang Kai said, "My lady, do you have a name?"

Xue Er looked up, confused and grieving as she responded, "I don't know…"

 _Am I "Xue Er"? Or am I "Ashildr"?_

Everything that she had known about her life had been turned upside down and inside out.

Captain Wang Kai was disturbed by her confused state and said, "Take your time, my lady. I am not pressuring you to give me an answer today. We can have another talk when you are feeling better."

"Thank you, kind sir," Xue Er said with a slight bow of her head.

When the captain left her room, Xue Er climbed out of the bed and reached for the bronze mirror on the dressing table. She gazed at her own reflection thoughtfully – she did not have the features of the Lady Ariel; no silver hair or blue eyes. Her hair was black and her eyes were still brown. How could she be 'Ashildr'?

As a last resort, Xue Er tried to conjure up ice with her fingers, rubbing them vigorously till they were chaffed but still nothing, as if her powers had disappeared. She could not understand it. _I must be crazy_ , she concluded. Yet, it did not explain how she managed to get away from the bandits or how they died. Xue Er sighed sadly and put down the mirror. She looked around the room and saw a flowery pink robe hanging on the side. Her clothes were missing and she was wearing only white underclothing.

Then, there was a soft knock on her door. "My lady, may I come in?" a girl's voice said.

"Yes, please come in."

Xue Er needed help to wear a Han dress properly as she had become used to her furs and leathers. A dress would be too restrictive in the forest but over here, it would fit nicely in this environment. The maid came in with a tray of food.

"My name is Ningke. Captain Wang Kai sent me here to serve you," the maid told her.

As soon as she set the tray of food in front of Xue Er, the smell of cooked meat turned her off and she immediately felt sick and coughed uncontrollably. Ningke panicked and quickly removed the food from her presence. "What is the matter, my lady?" she asked worriedly.

"I… I don't know… what is happening to me," Xue Er admitted as she gasped for breath. The food looked normal – stewed meats and fried vegetables with rice – food that she consumed almost daily for as long as she could remember. Why did the food become so unpalatable to her?

"Should I bring you some other dishes? Noodles? Soup?" she suggested.

Not wanting to stress Ningke further, Xue Er said, "No, I will be all right. I just need some time to re-adjust myself… Ningke, could you please help me put on the robe?"

The girl's frown turned into a big smile as she expertly draped the robe around Xue Er's body and tied a satin sash on her waist. Seated at the dressing table, Ningke combed and fashioned her hair into braids and used ribbons and pins to hold them in place. Dainty embroidered shoes were placed on Xue Er's feet as she admired herself in the mirror. Now, she looked like one of those noblewomen from the city. Then, she saw a pair of jade earrings on the table and her hand unconsciously touched her right earlobe. A memory from a long time ago flashed in front of her – the face of someone from her past that she cared very deeply about. She had not thought about him in a while. Perhaps, that was why she had not worn a pair of earrings since Jiu Ye died…

She was not about to start wearing them now. Xue Er tried not to dwell on the past as she suddenly realized that her pendant was missing. "Ningke, did you see my pendant anywhere?"

"I'm sorry, my lady. I do not know of any pendant," she replied, shaking her head.

 _It cannot be! I have to find the pendant_ , thought Xue Er desperately. It was the only clue to her true identity. Xue Er and Ningke searched the entire room, looking under the mattress, the tables, chairs and cupboards, dressers and carpets but they could not find it.

"They must have taken it away when they removed my clothes," Xue Er said as any hope of finding it was growing slim.

"My lady, I heard that your clothes were sent to Captain Wang Kai," Ningke offered. "Perhaps, you can ask him about it."

 _Captain Wang Kai! Of course! Why didn't I think of it?_

"Yes, I shall ask him when I see him," decided Xue Er as she stepped out of her room.

Once outside, Xue Er was thrown by a sense of _déjà vu_. Everything seemed so familiar to her – the gardens, the courtyards and the corridors. It was as if she was thrown back in time; a time when she used to live here.

 _Where am I? This cannot be the Bronze Sparrow Fort, can it?_

Xue Er vaguely remembered the gentleman telling her the name of this place and she sighed deeply. She refused to believe that fate could be so cruel as to bring her back here. It was ironic yet, here she was. She stumbled and suddenly, someone reached out and caught her. "My lady, are you all right?"

She clung to the arms of the gentleman who had saved her from a fall and she looked up. Xue Er was shocked and almost fainted when she thought she saw Jiu Ye's face! Before she could bring herself to utter his name, Ningke called out, "Captain Wang!"

 _Captain Wang?_

She shook her head and tried to calm herself. It must be this place, she reasoned. Jiu Ye was dead and there was nothing she or anyone could do to change that. Xue Er closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking of him.

"My lady!" Wang Kai shook her gently, afraid that she had fainted. He quickly carried her to a nearby chair. Ningke hurriedly brought a bowl of water for Xue Er who gratefully accepted the drink.

"Thank goodness you came in time, my lord! This lady is looking for her pendant," said Ningke.

Taking a deep breath, Xue Er opened her eyes and had a clear look at Wang Kai. He had some similarities to Jiu Ye but it was definitely not her dead husband. Wang Kai must be one of his relatives. After all, Jiu Ye had eight other brothers and sisters. She was relieved somewhat as she thought that she was seeing dead people.

"Captain Wang, please forgive my clumsiness… I thought I was strong enough," she muttered, feeling mortified.

"Please do not apologize. You must have had a traumatic experience," Wang Kai said. "Can you remember what happened to you in the forest?"

Wang Kai looked like an honest man who wanted to find out the truth of the matter but Xue Er could not bring herself to trust him yet. Furthermore, her powers were gone and she was confused by what had happened.

Xue Er looked down, avoiding his intense gaze and muttered, "I can't remember much. My memory is rather foggy at the moment. I was walking in the woods on my way back when I heard a loud blast. Suddenly, it started snowing and I became frightened. I ran away as fast as I could and I must have slipped and fell…"

"You are very lucky, young lady. The blast that you heard killed six men."

She pretended to look shocked and aghast. "Yes, I was very lucky."

"Do you live in the mountains?"

"Yes, I live there mostly by myself," she replied.

"Have you noticed anything strange these past few days...weeks?"

Xue Er shook her head.

Although a possible relative of Jiu Ye, Wang Kai appeared not to recognize her and she intended to keep it that way and leave this place as soon as possible. But where would she go? There was no one waiting for her back in her little hut in the forest. She was all alone. Perhaps, being here at the Bronze Sparrow Fort was a sign that she should leave her past and begin her search for her real family.

"I wanted to ask if you have my pendant," Xue Er said.

"You mean this pendant," Wang Kai pulled it out of his sleeve to show her, the jewel glittering in his hand.

"Yes, it is!" Xue Er wanted to take it from him. Instead, he put it back into his robe

"Will you tell me your name and how you came to have it?"

Xue Er was annoyed by his silent accusation that she had somehow stolen it. _I will never give you my real name_ , she decided.

"My name is A-Shi," she lied. "This pendant is mine! Please give it back to me."

"A-Shi," he mused. "A queer name for a girl."

"I am not a Lotus or Butterfly or whatever you call the women in this town. I am not from around here," she huffed in annoyance.

"That is true. The reason I am asking this is because my aunt used to have a pendant exactly like this one. I remember it because it is unique and one of a kind. By the way, her name was Xue Ying," Wang Kai said. "You look a lot like her. Are you related to my aunt?"

Xue Er hesitated. _Xue Ying…_ It was a name that she thought she would never hear again. Wang Kai had found a clue to her past and wanted to know more. Xue Er left this place more than twenty years ago and all the children of the Wang household would have grown up by now. Could Wang Kai be Little Kai, the nephew who was close to Jiu Ye and practically hero-worshiped him?

Has it really been twenty years? Little Kai was now a young man and a captain of the guards but Xue Er did not feel like she aged a day in all that time! Otherwise, Wang Kai would have immediately recognized her as his aunt instead of asking her questions. Maybe, she was blessed with an unusually long lifespan or that she was not human after all. Would Wang Kai even believe her if she told the truth? It was impossible to explain the circumstances and Xue Er was not quite sure herself. So, she decided to create a false past.

"I don't know who your aunt is, Captain," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "My mother never talked about her past. The pendant has been our family heirloom for ages."

"Then, your mother could be my aunt!" Wang Kai declared excitedly. "Tell me, is she still alive?"

"My mother is dead. Both my parents are dead." _At least that part was true_ , she thought.

"I am sorry about your parents, Miss Shi," Wang Kai said, a little disappointed. "I don't know much about my aunt Xue Ying but I recall that she too had lived in the mountains and her parents were herb gatherers. She left us when my uncle passed away… We never saw her again…"

Xue Er noted a hint of melancholy in his voice and felt guilty for withholding the truth from him.

"You miss her?"

Wang Kai nodded with a sigh. "I miss my uncle Jiu Ye more…I wish he were alive today to see how strong and brave I have become!"

In spite of being a leader of his men, deep inside Wang Kai was still the small boy who came running to Jiu Ye in tears after being bullied and taunted by his friends. _Yes, I know how much you looked up to your uncle and loved him._

"I am sure that somewhere out there, he knows," Xue Er said, her voice wavering wistfully.

Wang Kai smiled ruefully. "I'm generally not the trusting sort but I have decided that I can trust you. Here, you can have the pendant back…"

He took out the pendant and returned it to Xue Er who carefully, wore it around her neck. With the pendant back in her possession, she could breathe a lot easier.

"Thank you."

"You can stay here as long as you want, Miss Shi. You are, after all, considered my cousin by extension," he said with a smile.

Xue Er was grateful for his generous offer. She stood up and bowed, saying, "You are very kind, Captain Wang. I also wish to thank you for the care and clothes that you have provided to me but I would very much like to have my old clothes back."

Wang Kai looked a little embarrassed by her request as he quickly said, "Yes, of course. I shall arrange to have them sent back to you."

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

 _Xue Er/Xue Ying/A-Shi/Ashildr will be used interchangeably in the next chapters. This is in line with her character progression at each stage of her life, eventually becoming the Ice Princess._

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks so much!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The one thing that she noticed as she walked along the corridors of the Wang residence was the absence of people. It was a marked difference to the time when she first stepped into the Wang household all those years ago – the laughter and screams of children, the smiling faces of servants and chatter of the ladies. What had happened here? Where did they all go?

Ningke had informed her that a few years back, there was a major earthquake that destroyed most of the town and then, a plague wiped out the survivors. Only a handful made it through the terrible disasters. Wang Kai's family was not spared – many died, including his own parents and the relatives who survived, moved away. The captain was one of those who stayed behind and rebuilt Bronze Sparrow Fort. After some time, people started coming back but the Wang household remained empty, a ghost of its former glory.

Xue Er had stayed on at Bronze Sparrow Fort as she tried to sort out her predicament and hope for a sign or an indication of the direction that she would have to take to find her family. Her ice powers still had not returned much to Xue Er's bitter disappointment. She was stuck in this place with nowhere to go.

In her lonely wanderings, Xue Er found herself in an old part of the house which was overgrown with creeper vines and cobwebs. She could tell that no one had been in here for a long time as she pushed aside the vines and entered the area all by herself. It was Jiu Ye's former living quarters – the wooden ramps for his wheelchair and makeshift guard rails were still there. Xue Er felt a stab of nostalgia in her heart as she tried to hold back her tears.

Involuntarily, her feet brought her to Jiu Ye's study. The musty smell of decay and rot did not bother her as she ran her fingers along the dust covered table and shelves – Jiu Ye had spent most of his time in here, writing and reading. His world revolved around this place. In the far corner, she caught sight of the old wheelchair that Jiu Ye had used and her breath hitched. It was broken now due to neglect and disuse. Xue Er closed her eyes and could almost feel his presence in the room.

The memory triggered something powerful within her as she discovered that in her palms was a ball of light. Xue Er was bathed in bluish sparkles - this light was warm and mellow as it spread around the room, lighting the lamps and changing the room into vibrant colors. Her magic was back!

She stared at her hands in awe when a disembodied voice called out to her, "Xue Ying, it is good to see you again. You have finally come home!"

That voice sent shivers down her spine as she turned around to see an apparition of Jiu Ye sitting on his wheelchair. He was looking at her with his kind eyes and signature lopsided smile.

"Jiu Ye, am I dreaming? Are you really here?" she said in wonder.

"I have always been here, waiting for you," he replied. "Your magic enabled you to see me, that's all…"

Xue Er ran towards her husband, stopping only to reach out to touch his hand but her magic was not strong enough to make him tangible. _Oh!_ she was startled that his hand disintegrated into stardust sparkles. She could see him but not touch him.

Her emotions were everywhere, ranging from happiness to grief as she said, "I'm sorry I left all those years ago… If I had known you'd be here…"

"Nonsense, my silly wife!" he gently admonished her. "Where I am, forever is just a blink of an eye…I still remember my promise to you all those years ago."

"Yes, I remember it too," she muttered. " _Till death do us part_ …"

"That is correct," Jiu Ye said matter-of-factly. It used to annoy Xue Er to no end whenever he used his teacher-student tone on her. She really missed those times.

"I wanted to give you your freedom, to live your life the way you want…I can still recall the day you first came here. You had to climb up a tree outside of my window. I had noticed you for a few nights – sitting on a branch in the cover of darkness, just observing quietly. I wondered when you would finally decide to introduce yourself…"

Xue Er blushed. The memory of their first encounter was as vivid as it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Xue Er had overheard her adopted parents talking one evening. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" her mother asked her father._

" _My wife, we are not young anymore… I don't know what will happen to our child when we are gone. If she were to marry their son, the Wang family will take good care of her," father reasoned._

 _But mother was still unconvinced. "This is the son that needs the special herb for his legs, am I correct? He is a cripple! How could we make her marry someone like that?"_

" _They are a wealthy and powerful family. His handicap is but an inconvenience. Besides, we have seen the boy grow up and he is indeed a fine gentleman… He would make a good husband for our Xue Er," father said._

 _It was then that Xue Er decided to make her presence known._

" _Father. Mother. I overheard you talking about my marriage," she began. "I know that as parents, you are supposed to arrange things like that and I respect your decision, whatever it may be. But please, let me see for myself who he really is, so that, I know what I am in for…"_

 _Her parents had agreed and promised Xue Er that they would bring her to visit the Wang household at the Bronze Sparrow Fort. This place was far from their mountain abode – a three days' journey._

 _Xue Er tossed and turned in her bed that night. She could not stop thinking about her impending marriage to a total stranger. Mother had said that he was a cripple and that his family was rich. Was that a bad thing? She wondered. Xue Er did not have the chance to meet a lot of men, mostly due to their secluded lives and most of them were shop owners who had business dealings with her father. They set off early the next morning and arrived at the Bronze Sparrow Fort around mid-noon, three days later. They settled into a humbly-sized accommodation while her mother went out to buy some new clothes. Xue Er was puzzled that they had to dress up. "We are poor but we still need to look respectable in front of the Wangs," insisted her mother. "Otherwise, people will say that we are selling our daughter."_

 _With all the preparations to meet the Wang family, Xue Er wondered what the fuss was about and she decided to sneak out that night to check out the place for herself. While her parents were sleeping, Xue Er quietly slipped out of their room and made her way to the Wang residence. She easily climbed over the tall walls and looked into the vast courtyard - it was a really big house with long intersecting corridors and many rooms. There were guards everywhere. It was already late and most of the lamps were out except for one. Inside the room, there was a man sitting in a wooden wheelchair. He was quietly reading a book. She thought that he was quite handsome and neatly groomed – his clothes were made from expensive silk and his hair was tied in an elegant satin ribbon._

 _Was this Jiu Ye? She wondered and wanted to take a closer look. There were no bushes to hide in, except for a big tree in the middle of the garden that offered a good view. The branches would make a perfect hiding place for her. Xue Er climbed up the tree hastily and sat there quietly for hours, watching him._

 _Jiu Ye looked pale and serious, his movements measured and his eyes never leaving the book even in the poor lighting. Sometimes, he would also do writing at his desk and play his flute, the music was pleasant and sometimes sad._

 _She kept her thoughts to herself and did not let her parents know of her nightly escapades. On the third night, after playing a song on his flute, Jiu Ye rolled his wheelchair out to the garden towards the tree where Xue Er was hiding and said, "Are you coming down from there? You have been sitting on that same branch for two nights in a row…"_

 _Xue Er was surprised that Jiu Ye had found out about her hiding place, yet he did not alert the guards. Instead, he was smiling up at her! She felt awkward as she gingerly climbed down from the tree._

" _Don't be afraid. The guards seldom come around this part of the residence…I am Jiu Ye… Who are you?" he asked in a friendly manner._

" _Xue Ying," she replied. Only her parents called her "Xue Er" so she did not want anyone else using that name. Later, she would be known by that name when she married into the Wang family._

" _How nice to meet you!" he said with a wide grin. "My parents said that you and your family are in town and that we will have a formal meeting tomorrow… Actually, I was hoping that we could meet in a less formal setting and it seems my wish came true. Here you are!"_

" _You don't get out much, do you?" she said. Didn't he have other things to do?_

" _No, I don't," he admitted. "My condition prevents me from leading an active life…"_

" _Were you born like this or did you have a terrible fall?"_

 _Jiu Ye smiled. "I was born with this condition. Are you uncomfortable with this?"_

 _He referred to his crippled legs and the wheelchair. Xue Er shook her head. "No."_

" _I have prepared some cakes and tea. Would you like to have supper with me?" he quickly added, pleased with her answer._

 _Xue Er was a little hungry so she agreed to the invitation. It seemed like Jiu Ye had prepared for this meeting as there were two teacups and a plate of soft cakes on the table._

" _How did you know that I would be here tonight?" she asked._

 _He shrugged. "I don't… I was hoping that…It was a guess really…"_

 _They made light conversation over supper and Xue Er found that he was very well mannered and knowledgeable. Time flew by quickly and soon, it was time for her to leave. Jiu Ye was a little sad that she had to go. "I really enjoyed our little conversation today," he told her. "I hope to see you again."_

 _Xue Er turned to him and said, "I will see you tomorrow, Jiu Ye."_

 _The next day, Xue Er wore a simple and elegant blue robe while her mother combed and tied her hair. Her parents were really proud of how brave and calm she was. They arrived at the Wang residence shortly before noon. The multitude of servants greeted them and led them to the guest hall. Lord Wang and his wives were already present together with Jiu Ye, who looked handsome in his new robe. Xue Er lowered her gaze and put on her best manners in front of her hosts. As the discussions about the wedding were for her parents, Xue Er accompanied Jiu Ye for a stroll in the courtyard. In the day, the courtyard was alive with fountains, fish in the pond and manicured gardens. However, she felt quite intimidated by the confines of the residence. In the forest, she was free to roam as she pleased._

" _I hope that we can be honest and open to each other as we are about to become family," Jiu Ye said, noticing her silence. He carefully avoided the term "husband and wife" in case it freaked her out, as if he was giving her some space to back out in the last minute._

 _Xue Er was calm and collected about the whole situation – Jiu Ye must have had his reservations about this too._

" _Jiu Ye, have you thought about what we will do after the wedding?" she asked innocently._

 _He suddenly turned a shade of pink. "Well, we could… stay here and um… there's lots of things to do around here… yes, many things…"_

 _Xue Er looked at him curiously. "I was hoping that you could teach me how to read and write properly," she said. "I see that your study has a lot of books and writing materials."_

 _Jiu Ye immediately said, "Yes, I can teach you to read and write if you wish…"_

" _Yes, I would like that very much," she replied with a smile. Suddenly, Jiu Ye grew solemn and sighed. "Xue Ying, you realize that I cannot give you children with my condition…It is not too late to change your mind. I will understand."_

 _Xue Er was touched by his concern – childless couples were frowned upon in society. Her parents were a testament of that. He did not want the stigma of being childless affect her. But Xue Er bent down in front of Jiu Ye and held his hand._

" _You are very kind to think of me. I guess we both have reservations about this union. Your parents must have their reasons for wanting this. As you well know, I am not exactly the perfect daughter-in-law type," she said frankly._

" _My parents are over-protective and desperate for someone to marry me because they wanted to appease their own conscience and find me a lifetime nursemaid," he retorted in annoyance. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And I have servants around the clock…"_

" _Friends? Do you have friends?" she asked._

 _Jiu Ye was taken aback by her seemingly innocent question. It took some time for him to give her a reply, which indicated that he lived a lonely life. "I have a friend or two… "_

" _I can be your friend and companion, if you want," she offered._

" _Yes, I would like that, very much."_

 _There were tears in Jiu Ye's eyes as he clasped her hand. "I will do my best to make you happy, Xue Ying."_

 _She smiled back. An understanding was forged that day._

 _Soon, Xue Er was introduced to the rest of the Wang family and their wedding plans proceeded without much trouble, except that Xue Er had to wear earrings on her big day. Much to her dismay, the women had pierced her earlobes with a hot needle without even seeking her permission and fitted her with gold earrings. They acted like it was the most natural thing in the world! Xue Er cried out in pain but was scolded instead._

 _When it was time for the wedding to start, Xue Er's mother came to see her._

" _My daughter, your father and I want you to know that we are so happy for you. We won't have much time to talk during the ceremony but if anything happens, if you are unhappy for whatever reason, know that, we will always welcome you with open arms," she said tearfully. Xue Er hugged her mother and nodded._

 _Xue Er was blinking back tears as she was led to the altar for the wedding ceremony._

 _After much pomp and fanfare, Xue Er moved in to the part of the residence where Jiu Ye stayed. While alone in the bridal chamber, her ears were burning, the bridal trousseau was heavy and uncomfortable, and she was really upset. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life!_

 _Jiu Ye came in a little later, rolling his wheelchair towards the bed where Xue Er was sitting. He had poured the sweet wine into two dainty cups and offered one to her._

" _Xue Ying, there are some things that I wanted to say to you. I am very happy today. I thought it would just be us going through the ritual ceremony but somehow, seeing you standing there beside me, I felt really happy. Now that we are married, I want you to know that I will cherish, honor and guard you all the days of my life. I will not force you to do anything that you don't want to," he said quietly as he lifted the wedding veil._

" _Xue Ying! Has something upset you?" he asked worriedly when he saw her tears._

" _Do you really mean what you said? Or is it just words?" she asked in between sobs._

" _Yes, I swear to you… Till death do us part," he promised as they drank the wedding wine._

 _Xue Er smiled despite the discomfort. "Jiu Ye, will you help to remove my clothes? I have difficulty breathing in them…"_

 _The newly minted groom swallowed hard as his fingers fumbled with the ribbons and hooks that held her dress together. Xue Er felt liberated when the dress finally pooled at her ankles and the elaborate phoenix crown removed from her head. Later, she helped Jiu Ye to get out of his attire until they were both in their red underclothing. There was an awkward moment as they did not know what to do next._

" _You should get some sleep. It is late," Jiu Ye said in the end, his eyes avoiding her gaze. Quietly, he gathered his pillow and a blanket - he had wanted to sleep on the floor next to the bed but Xue Er insisted that he used the bed instead._

" _I am used to the hard floor," she said as she settled down comfortably on the floor with a pillow and a thin blanket, promptly falling asleep. It had been a long day._

" _Good night, my wife," Jiu Ye whispered as he smiled at her._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks to lilyflowers57 for your review. I'm glad that you liked the story so far. Hope you will stick around as familiar characters from Ice Fantasy will be making their appearance soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 & 6**

"I noticed that you no longer wear earrings."

Xue Er suddenly looked up at her late husband, the memory of their wedding day dissipated and they were now back in the present. She stared at Jiu Ye's ghostly vision.

"I stopped wearing them since you passed away," she said. "I never liked those bothersome accessories anyway."

Jiu Ye laughed. "I remember your right ear was as red as an apple after the wedding."

Nodding in agreement, Xue Er said, "Luckily, you saw the infection and treated it, otherwise, I would have suffered a great deal longer. Jiu Ye, you have always been so kind to me. I want to thank you for teaching me and taking care of me during our time together."

Her husband reached out his hand to caress her cheek and she felt a warm tingling sensation on her skin. "My wife, you have been the best ever companion and friend that I could ever wish for. Without you, I would never have done the things that we did," he said kindly. "We had a great time, didn't we?"

Memories of their time together – writing in the study, flying kites in the field, horse-back riding, picnics by the river and excursions to the surrounding villages, flashed across Xue Er's mind. Yes, they had a great time however, it was too short – three years too short. Jiu Ye's frail body could not keep up with his desire to experience new things. If it hadn't been for the tragic boating accident, Jiu Ye might have lived a lot longer.

"It was my fault that you fell ill. I shouldn't have agreed to the boat trip …" Xue Er mumbled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Although it was an accident, she still felt partly to blame for causing his demise. The terrible tragedy replayed in her mind.

* * *

 _Her parents-in law had been less than thrilled when Jiu Ye suggested that they wanted to go on a fishing trip. It was their third wedding anniversary and Jiu Ye disregarded their advice and warning that it was simply too dangerous. He had insisted on the trip. It was a bright and sunny morning when Jiu Ye and Xue Er embarked on a small boat which sailed down the river. The scenery was fantastic as Jiu Ye played his flute and Xue Er sang songs to fill their time while waiting for the fish to take the bait. The gentle breeze was blowing and the waves were gently rocking the boat. As the sun was high in the sky, Xue Er decided to rest her head on Jiu Ye's shoulder and close her eyes for a short nap. With Jiu Ye's arms around her, Xue Er felt happy and contented._

" _Xue Ying," he said gently. "What does your home look like?"_

" _Oh, it is very deep in the forest, about three days journey from here…"_

" _I would very much like to visit it one day," he added._

" _I don't think it is accessible with a wheelchair," she said doubtfully – the steep hills and deep gorges were not for the weak or faint-heart. Xue Er grew up in that environment, so she had no problems running down hills, jumping across rivers and climbing up trees and rock surfaces. It was part of who she was._

 _Jiu Ye looked intently at his wife. "I didn't mean for you to feel homesick. It's just that I still don't know much about you, even after all this while…"_

 _Xue Er gave her husband a hug. "How silly you are! You don't have to see where I live to know me. But if you want to know, I can describe it to you."_

" _Yes, that would be nice."_

 _She began describing her home fondly. "Well, my home is a little hut on a side of a hill. It has a great view of the valley below…"_

 _An hour had passed and they were jolted awake from their nap by the sudden rocking of the boat. Dark clouds were forming over the horizon and the winds were picking up._

" _What is happening?" Jiu Ye shouted to the boatman._

" _A storm is coming, sir. We should return to shore as soon as possible," the boatman said. Jiu Ye quickly agreed as they began head back but the winds were against them and it took longer than necessary to reach the shore. The rains came and pelted them as they clung to the boat. Then, one of the rigging came off and the rope that they were holding on to snapped. Xue Er screamed as Jiu Ye was thrown into the river as the waves crashed against their boat._

" _Help! Please help! My husband fell overboard… He does not know how to swim!" she yelled. A few men jumped into the river and tried to search for Jiu Ye. They couldn't find him – the river currents could have washed him away. Saving Jiu Ye was all she could think of. Taking a risk, Xue Er removed her robes and jumped into the water. She swam further downstream and dived. Her instincts had paid off as she spotted Jiu Ye floating limply in the water. Xue Er put her arm around his chest and kicked her way to the surface. "It's all right, I got you," she whispered to him as they drifted in the waves._

" _Over here! Help! Help!" she waved to the boatmen who rescued them. They brought Jiu Ye and Xue Er to shore and quickly sent them to the Wang residence. Jiu Ye was already barely breathing as he lay on Xue Er's lap. "You'll be fine, Jiu Ye," she prayed as she hurried the coach driver._

 _The physician was called and the entire family gathered outside Jiu Ye's room. Even Xue Er was not allowed to enter the room. Accusatory looks were thrown in her direction as they shook their heads in disapproval. They were worried that Jiu Ye might not make it. Xue Er stayed up all night, waiting for news of Jiu Ye but as the hours passed, she began to feel he was slipping away from her. The next morning, Xue Er received the worst news of her life._

" _Jiu Ye is very weak. The physician says he does not have much time. He is asking for you," a servant said gravely._

 _She flew to Jiu Ye's side and was shocked at the sight of her husband. He looked so very pale – his eyes were sunken and his lips were white. "Jiu Ye!"_

" _Xue Ying," he barely managed as his voice became ragged. "Don't feel sad… I don't blame you… I am dying… It's is not that bad. I knew this day would come sooner or later… But I want you to promise me one thing…"_

 _Xue Er tried to blink back her tears._

" _Promise me that you will live your life the way you always wanted. I release you from the bond of marriage and you are free to go," he said to her. "Till death do us part…"_

 _Even on his death bed, Jiu Ye still thought of her well-being._

" _I have written my will and my family will honor it."_

 _Xue Er was sobbing, overwhelmed by grief._

" _Please don't cry. Stay with me…I want to see your smiling face when I go…"_

 _Xue Er gathered her husband into her arms and hummed his favorite song until he breathed his last…_

* * *

"Xue Ying! Never ever apologize for the past… I wouldn't change it for the world," Jiu Ye objected. "Don't do that to me."

She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. "It was hard for me…"

"I know," he said with a sigh. "But death freed me from my useless body and I was able to fly freely, go anywhere I pleased. I never felt so liberated, so free. After the funeral, I saw you pack your belongings and leave this place. I followed you back to your home and watched over you."

Xue Er's eyes widened with surprise. After Jiu Ye's funeral, she felt she had to get away – the pain of losing him was too much to bear. The Wang family respected her decision to go home as there was nothing else left for her here. Xue Er broke down when she saw her parents, who came out to hug her. "He's dead," she sobbed. Once more, in the familiar surroundings of the forest, Xue Er began the painful process of healing and letting go.

"I saw you weeping on some nights and calling my name… It hurt that I could not comfort you but I took heart that you are a strong woman; that you would get through this," he said. "And you did. You went on with life. I am surprised that you did not remarry…You could have children and a family."

Xue Er laughed nervously – here she was, discussing her love life with her late husband!

"I don't think I can go through another painful experience," she replied. "Even though we did not have any children of our own, we had Little Kai and the boys and girls from the villages. They were all our children…"

Jiu Ye nodded in agreement. "Little Kai has grown up to become a strong and brave man, leading his own group of soldiers. I am proud of him."

"Wang Kai would be very happy to know that," she said. "Although, he doesn't know my real identity."

"Perhaps, it is for the best. Your path lies elsewhere. I don't think Wang Kai knows that and he won't understand," said Jiu Ye.

"Something has happened to me," she began quietly as she looked down at her hands. "Something magical and strange… I don't understand it. I don't know how to use or control my new powers."

"Perhaps, you always had it in you, Xue Ying. Your powers just didn't manifest itself until recently," he suggested. "Have you noticed that you hardly aged a day since we married? This tells me that you are a very special angel."

 _An angel?_

It was a little cryptic coming from a man who relied heavily on facts and science, like Jiu Ye. However, Xue Er did not feel special – she felt like a criminal, a ruthless killer.

"I don't know who I am now. The _Xue Ying_ I know will never hurt anyone but I killed six men! What if it happens again? What if I kill an innocent person? I can't live with myself!"

Xue Er's despair and helplessness started causing the tables and shelves to rattle on their own. An unseen force swirled around the room, threatening to tear the room apart.

"Look at me, Xue Ying! Look at me!" Jiu Ye commanded.

In a daze, Xue Er turned and looked into his warm, soft brown eyes glowing with serene gentleness. Then only did she calm down and the rattling stopped. "I'm sorry," she mumbled miserably.

"You are not a killer and you are not crazy. Do you believe me when I say that your dreams are not mere childish fantasy?" he asked.

 _How did he know about my dreams?_

Xue Er had never told him about her dreams. "You mean that the ice palace, the magical portals, unicorns and magical people are real? But how? Where do I find them?"

He shook his head apologetically. "I'm afraid I don't have all the answers and I think it is getting late. Wang Kai will be worried if he cannot find you."

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed. "I totally forgot about the time."

Xue Er stood up and noticed that the sun had already set – she had been in Jiu Ye's study for the whole day! As she was about leave, Xue Er suddenly realized that she may not see Jiu Ye again. Her powers may not work the next time – it was that erratic and unpredictable.

"Jiu Ye, what if I never see you again?" she said to him.

"You will, my beloved wife. Just open your heart and you will see me," he replied as he began to fade into the darkness. "I will never be far…Goodbye, Xue Ying."

Sighing with a heavy heart, Xue Er made her way back to the main part of the residence in the darkness. Wang Kai was surprised to see her in a daze as she walked past him without acknowledging his presence.

"Miss Shi, are you all right?" he asked, slightly startling her. "Ningke told me that you had gone out for a whole day. Did you get lost?"

Xue Er shook her head. "Oh, I… I just went out for a walk. Now, I am a little weary and would like to rest in my room."

"Yes, of course. I shall have Ningke bring food to your room."

At once, Xue Er said no. She could not stand the sight of cooked meat. "Thanks but I am not hungry. Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Miss Shi," Wang Kai said as he stared at her retreating form.

In her room, Xue Er removed her robe and sank into the bed, hugging the pillow close to her chest. It had been a long and exhausting day. She could not even remember the last time she ate anything. Why wasn't she hungry at all? Maybe, Jiu Ye was right – she was an angel and did not need food to sustain her. She missed him terribly, wishing that he were here with her as she fell asleep.

The next day, she hurried back to Jiu Ye's study. "Jiu Ye! Jiu Ye!" she called out but there was no answer – she tried to wave her hands to summon her powers but there was nothing. All she saw was the same old, dusty room filled with cobwebs and rats. Xue Er was puzzled as she sat down next to the broken wheelchair and pondered the fickleness of her powers.

"Miss Shi, are you in there?"

Xue Er quickly stood up upon hearing Wang Kai's voice. Why was he looking for her?

She quickly came out and said, "Captain! It is good to see you. Were you looking for me?"

Wang Kai smiled broadly when he saw her. "Miss Shi, what are you doing in this old part of the house? It is very dusty and full of rats."

"Err, I was just exploring this place… Your house is huge!" she pretended to exclaim.

"Yes, this house used to hold many families, even servants and guards… A lot of people used to live here during its heyday," he said with a sigh. "Now, I can't maintain this place all by myself so I only keep the spaces that really matter. As for the rest, well… There's nothing much that I can do. You were in what used to be my uncle Jiu Ye's study. He has many books and scrolls in there. It is quite a shame that no one uses them anymore…"

"You seem to be very attached to your uncle," she said.

Wang Kai nodded. "Jiu Ye was the best uncle one could have… He was not strong but he was wise and the brains of the family. He had a birth defect and was a cripple all his life. That is his wheelchair over there. What he lacked in muscle and brawn, he made up with knowledge and study. He would have made a very good minister in the emperor's court if not for his disability."

Xue Er nodded as she thought back to Jiu Ye's burden – his thin and undeveloped legs, which were useless to him. Jiu Ye had suffered cruel ridicule and shame during his childhood and because of this, he retreated into himself. He didn't like to talk about his past. It took some gentle prodding from Xue Er before he opened his heart to her; the veneer of charm and superior intellect fell way to reveal a sad and lonely individual. Oftentimes, she would help clean his legs with loving care and gently massage them with aroma oils to keep the blood circulating.

 _Jiu Ye, if you are really here, you will be pleased to know Wang Kai still remembers you…Now, I know what you mean by 'open your heart and I will be there' because you are living in their memory, in my memory._

She could almost imagine him sitting on his wheelchair, smirking at her saying, "Ah, clever girl!"

"Alas, my uncle suffered from poor health and so, he died young. I don't recall much of what happened but I knew that everyone was sad. I miss him now and then," he lamented.

"Thank you for sharing your memory of your uncle," she stated, trying to keep her voice neutral. "He sounds like a great man."

"He was!" Wang Kai insisted. "I wanted to be clever like him but I guess I was never good at my studies…"

"I think you are clever, just not like your uncle," she said with a placating tone. "You are, after all, the leader of the border guards and in charge of the Bronze Sparrow Fort. That's got to count for something!"

"Yeah," Wang Kai's smile returned. "I guess you are right, Miss Shi... Oh, and by the way, I will have a few friends coming over to stay – friends whom I have met in my travels to the capital city. They will be here for my 25th birthday celebration…"

"Oh, that is wonderful," Xue Er said. "I hope I am not taking your time away from the birthday preparations."

"Oh, no… Not at all. In fact, I would very much like you to join in our meals and entertainment," Wang Kai said.

Xue Er thanked him. "I am honored indeed."

"Great! They will be arriving tomorrow."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I just realized that there is a lag in the Chapter title and heading. I am sorry for the confusion. So I fixed it by having 2 chapters here._

 _Guess who is coming to dinner?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile, somewhere far away in the cold and distant Ice realm, the Ice Queen woke up with a start. She had dreamed of Lady Ariel last night – they were both playing in the ice field by the lake, just like they used to do when they were children. They were screaming, laughing and living their carefree lives. Suddenly, Ariel turned to her and said sadly, "Save my daughter…Bring her back to me."

The queen was disturbed.

"Your majesty, you seemed restless last night. Are you feeling all right?" one of her handmaids asked the queen as she pondered her dream.

The Ice Queen sighed. "Yes, I am fine. It was just a queer dream that I had…"

"In your dream, you called out a name, _Ashildr_ …"

The queen was shocked – she never expected to hear that name again. A long, long time ago, it had been a great wish of two best friends, the queen and Lady Ariel, to link their children in a magical bond. Two girls whose paths had taken them to different destinies – one became a queen and the other, a powerful priestess. Their children would finally bring their families together and unite the kingdom weakened by constant wars with the Fire Tribe. Lady Ariel had created a magical pendant from a rare ice crystal and broke it in half – one for Ashildr and the other for Prince Kasuo. It was hoped that their children would grow up together and on reaching their adulthood, the two shall become one…

However, all their dreams came crashing down when both Lady Ariel and her baby, Ashildr went missing after a wolf attack. Lady Ariel's husband, General Pan spent many months looking for his wife and child until one day, he came back with Lady Ariel's body. Baby Ashildr was lost and presumed dead. The Ice Queen was distraught and heartbroken as she lost her best friend. The pendant which was meant for her son was kept away as the memory of losing Lady Ariel was too painful for the queen. It had been a long time since she had not thought of her best friend until last night. Could it be a sign?

With the help of her handmaid, the Ice Queen rose from her bed and sent for her jewel box. She wanted to see the pendant that Lady Ariel gave to her. When she opened the box, a bright light glowed from within. Her blue eyes shone with surprise and awe as she lifted the pendant – it was glowing!

"Send for my son," she instructed. "I wish to speak with Kasuo."

* * *

"Mother, you sent for me?"

Prince Kasuo bent down on one knee and greeted his mother. The Ice Queen smiled and asked him to rise. "My son, it has been quite a while since we both had a heart to heart talk. How have you been? I hope your father has not been burdening you with too much royal duties."

"I am well, Mother," he replied. His handsome face, ageless and beautiful, revealed a wise and kind-hearted prince who loved his people.

"And Consort Liluo?"

"She is well and adapting to life here."

"That is good. Your father and I had our reservations about her initially. I hope you don't blame us," she said.

"I know that you were concerned that she is a mortal and not one of us, but Liluo has proven herself time and again that she was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of this kingdom," said Kasuo, in defense of his warrior consort.

"Both your father and I understand and appreciate her sacrifices for the cause of the war and that she loves you. That is why we didn't object when you took her as your consort," replied the Ice Queen.

Her son blushed. The queen knew from the moment she met Liluo that she was devoted to Kasuo and would protect him with her life.

"I am grateful for your blessings, Mother. I should ask Liluo to come over and accompany you more often. Would you like that?"

"That would be nice, Kasuo. Then, I can teach her the ways of our people," she said. "But I have another matter which I want to discuss with you. It is of great importance…"

The Ice Queen slowly revealed to her son a dark past, the past that she had kept hidden from him – of Lady Ariel and her baby, Ashildr. Kasuo was only an infant when the tragedy happened and no one spoke of it till now. Tears rolled down the queen's cheeks as she recalled the painful memory.

"Mother!" Kasuo was alarmed when he saw how distraught his mother became. He reached out to wipe away her tears.

"It's all right, Kasuo," she said, composing herself as she gave his hand a gentle pat. "I have something to give you…"

With a wave of her hand, the crystal pendant rose from the jewel box and floated over to Kasuo. He was intrigued by the design of the pendant in his hand – it was beautifully crafted but rather incomplete, the other half appeared to be missing. "What is this?"

"Lady Ariel made this for you," she said. "One half was for Ashildr and the other is in your hand. It was meant to seal the bond that would unite both our families. I didn't have the heart to give this to you earlier because of the tragedy. After all this time, the pendant was kept dormant in my jewelry box until today, the pendant started glowing by itself."

"What could this mean?" Kasuo was puzzled.

"If I am correct, this could be a sign from Lady Ariel that Ashildr is still alive," she stated with renewed hope. "Kasuo, I want you to find her."

Kasuo was silent, unsure of what to say.

"She is the only living reminder of Lady Ariel," said the queen. "If she is alive, she should come home to us."

"All right, Mother. I will find her," Kasuo said as the queen smiled happily.

"Bring her back, my son."

* * *

"It is Mother's wish that I find her," Kasuo said as he returned from his visit to the queen.

Liluo had been waiting for him the entire day. She rose to remove his cloak and sword, settling down to have dinner with her husband. Kasuo related his conversation with his mother and was a little troubled. He hardly touched his food.

"What is the matter, my husband?" Liluo asked.

"I am not sure where to start looking," said a reluctant Kasuo. "All this happened so long ago that any trace or clue to Ashildr's whereabouts is already gone."

"Your mother must have her reasons for wanting you to find the girl," she suggested. "Perhaps, finding this Ashildr will finally bring peace to her and bring closure that she needs."

"You are right, Liluo. I will visit General Pan in the morning."

During the night, Kasuo could not get any sleep. While Liluo was asleep beside him, Kasuo got up from the bed and walked to the balcony of their chambers. He opened the doors and allowed the gentle breeze to blow into the room. There was peace tonight in the Ice realm – the threat of the Fire Tribe had been neutralized, though not without casualties on both sides. The war had taken a heavy toll on the royal family. Kasuo's brothers and sisters had been killed, leaving him and a younger brother, Prince Yin as the two remaining heirs of the kingdom.

Kasuo opened his hand and the pendant that his mother gave him materialized. All he could think of was, _why now?_

He had no recollection of this girl that he was to marry when he came of age. He did not even know she existed! Mother had had her reasons for keeping this a secret. A thousand questions played in his mind - What will she look like? How will he know that she was the one? Will she still be wearing the other half pendant? Was she married?

Kasuo turned to look at Liluo, the woman who had captured his heart with her beauty, kindness and bravery. They had to surpass many obstacles to be finally together, pledging their love on the battlefield. He was sure that she was the one for him and did not want any other. Liluo was understanding and despite her calmness on this whole issue, he wondered if she was worried about how all this would all work out.

 _I am doing this for Mother,_ Kasuo decided half-heartedly. _I will find her for Mother's sake._

The next day, he went to General Pan's residence, hoping to find out more about Lady Ariel and Ashildr's last known whereabouts. While waiting for the general, Lady Sala, his consort came out to greet him. "Your highness, the general will be with you shortly. He had a meeting earlier this morning and was not expecting to see you," she said with a bow.

"That is all right, Lady Sala. I will wait for him," said Kasuo.

"Prince Kasuo, it is indeed a rare honor for you to be here," said the general as he strode into the guest area. Lady Sala quickly returned to her husband's side.

"General Pan, I must apologize for this last minute visit. My mother, the queen thinks that she has received a sign," Kasuo began. "The crystal pendant that the late Lady Ariel gave to her was glowing yesterday. Do you know anything about this?"

Kasuo held up the pendant in front of the general – a faint iridescent light was emanating from the crystal.

General Pan's smile faded. "I do not know what you are talking about, your highness."

"Well, the queen thinks that your daughter, Ashildr may still be alive and she wants me to find her," Kasuo continued uneasily. "I came to get the coordinates of their last known location…"

Thumping the chair angrily, General Pan stood up and shouted, "Is this a joke? My daughter is dead! My wife is dead! Don't you dare come here and insult their memory!"

"My husband," Lady Sala tried to calm the general down but was brushed aside roughly.

"I have spent many months looking for them in the mortal realm… My men combed every inch of the forest where they were last sighted! Are you telling me that I did not want them found?!"

"General Pan, I mean no disrespect," said Kasuo as he rose from his seat. "The pendant is my only lead at this moment. If there is a chance that your daughter might still be alive…"

"Get out! Get out of my house!" General Pan roared and stormed away.

"Prince Kasuo," pleaded Lady Sala. "I am so sorry for my husband's rude behavior. You should leave now. He won't help you."

"I understand," Kasuo said with a sigh. At least, he had tried and it was a disaster. As he stepped out of General Pan's residence, Lady Sala came out to him.

"Your highness," she said. "I may have information that could help you. Please come with me."

Intrigued by Lady Sala's admission, Kasuo followed her to a place where they could talk alone.

"I recognized the pendant. Lady Ariel made two out of a special ice crystal – one for you and the other for Ashildr. The general knows nothing about it…I was there when Lady Ariel and her child were attacked," said Lady Sala with a sigh. "At that time, I was Lady Ariel's bodyguard. Lady Ariel received a message from her husband to meet her at the frozen lake. The seshu trees were in full bloom that day and she wanted to see them. When we were there, the wolves attacked us. We got separated and I was injured in the attack. We were able to track them to the portal to the mortal realm. It is all in the report to your father, the king."

"They were lost in the mortal realm," Kasuo muttered, astounded by Lady Ariel's bravery.

"Yes, that was probably the only way that Lady Ariel could escape the wolves. General Pan led a team of his men to the mortal realm to look for them. Later, he found Lady Ariel's body not far away from the portal but he could not find Ashildr. General Pan blamed himself for their deaths and it took a long time for him to get over the loss. Your unexpected visit has opened up old wounds."

"If she is alive, she could be anywhere," Kasuo said, realizing the enormity of his task. Where would he find her?

"I don't know but I wish you luck, Prince Kasuo. And please, don't tell my husband that I was here," said Lady Sala as she walked away.

Kasuo returned to the palace and dug up the archives for the report on the Lady Ariel. There were a lot of inconsistencies and missing information. The case was never fully solved as all leads mysteriously disappeared. He was deeply troubled by what he had read. Was Lady Ariel a victim of a conspiracy? His sense of justice made him determined to find Ashildr and bring closure to all involved.

Leaving the archives, Kasuo returned to his residence and started packing for the journey. Liluo came in and had brought her own bags. Kasuo was startled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," she replied lightly. "You are going to the mortal realm, my old home. You are going to need a guide."

Kasuo was touched by the offer as he went over to hug her. "Liluo, I can't let you go in your condition. Your battle injuries have not yet healed completely. I cannot risk it."

"But how will you manage?"

"I will seek help from your old colleagues and our friends," he said, referring to the Guardians, the Healers and the Dream Tribe. "They will be waiting for me on the other side. I know how much you want to see them again but it will have to wait. I promise I will be back soon. If you miss me, you could always send me an owl message."

Nodding her head, she said. "Kasuo, please be careful out there."

"I will and I love you," he replied, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

At the bridge to the mortal realm, Liluo and the queen bid a fond farewell to Kasuo as he stepped into the portal. Upon arrival on the other side, he was immediately greeted by the leaders of the Guardians and the Healers who bowed to him. "Your highness."

There was Commander Qin, the leader of the Guardians, Huang Tuo, leader of the Healer Tribe and his wife, Lady Luna. They were his greatest allies in the war against the Fire Tribe.

"Thank you for coming, my friends," Kasuo said to all of them.

"And how is Lady Liluo?" asked Lady Luna.

"She is recuperating well," replied Kasuo. "She had wanted to join this mission but I asked her to stay back for her safety."

"A wise decision," said Huang Tuo, who had treated Liluo's injuries.

"Have you managed to find any leads as to where we can find the Lady Ashildr?"

Commander Qin stepped forward and said, "My sources told me that there was an ice incident a few days ago. Six men were killed and the authorities do not know who did it. There is an army guard post a few miles from here – they call it the Bronze Sparrow Fort. Their leader, Captain Wang Kai has sent out word that anyone who has any leads on this case will be rewarded."

 _Could the ice incident and the glowing pendant be related?_ Kasuo wondered. It was a good place to start and should not be ignored.

"That's where we are heading," decided Kasuo. "To the Bronze Sparrow Fort."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Kasuo and the rest of the Ice Fantasy characters are finally here. Enjoy!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The preparations for Wang Kai's birthday were in full swing. Xue Er could see that the captain was well loved by the townspeople as gifts starting streaming into his residence from early morning. There were gifts of chickens, goats to fruits and vegetables, and there were also expensive gifts from boxes beautifully wrapped in colorful papers to bales of silk cloth. Xue Er was quite envious of it all – she had never seen anything quite like this in a long time. Her late father-in-law, Lord Wang used to have lavish birthday celebrations which included fireworks.

Xue Er could not remember the last time she had celebrated her birthday. Her parents would pick a random day and treat a bowl of her favorite noodles for her birthday. Jiu Ye on the other hand, hated crowds so his birthdays were low-key, preferably with only family members. Her reverie was broken as she caught a whiff of flowery scents when a group of servants walked in with potted flowers of various kinds and colors. Xue Er began to feel strangely hungry. She hovered around the flowers in the courtyard and breathed in their sweet fragrance. It was lovely as she sighed with contentment.

"Excuse me, Miss. Can you help me? I seem to be lost around here," a stranger said to her.

Xue Er looked up and came face to face with a handsome young gentleman in fine clothes – he had the most attractive and intense pair of eyes she had ever seen. His iridescent eyes seemed to draw her in and she almost got lost in them. _Were they blue or brown?_ She found herself wondering. There was also something else, a queer sensation around him and it was unsettling _. What was that? Did he feel it too?_

The stranger was smiling at her as if he felt nothing and she quickly looked away, embarrassed by her own gawking. It had been a long time since any man looked at her with such audacity. "Uh, you must be looking for Captain Wang. I think he is in the main hall," she said, a little flustered.

"I am sorry to startle you, Miss. I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Yin Kongxhi," he introduced himself with a slight bow.

Xue Er smiled back. "Master Yin, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Xue… I mean Shi, A-Shi…"

It was definitely her face-palm moment as she struggled to keep her story straight.

"Miss Shi, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. Please call me, Kongxhi. I don't usually stand on formality. Would you be so kind as to show me where the main hall is?"

"Of course. This way, please."

As they walked down the corridor together, Xue Er had that strange feeling again that she could not shake off. Finally, they reached the main hall and Captain Wang was already there speaking to a few guests.

"Ah, Kongxhi!" he called out loudly. "I'm glad you could make it. I haven't seen you in quite a while. You must be very busy."

"Wang Kai, I would not miss this for anything," he replied as he turned his gaze to Xue Er who blushed again.

"So you have met Miss Shi," said Wang Kai, noticing them. "She is… We are…"

Wang Kai scratched his head and seemed at a loss as to how to describe their relationship. In reality, Xue Er and Wang Kai did not really come to an agreement on that. At this, Xue Er quickly added with a smile, "I am a relative of Captain Wang."

"Yes… yes, that's it!"

Kongxhi appeared amused by the banter. "Well, I can see the similarities," he joked.

"Kongxhi and I met two years ago at the capital and became close friends due to our interest in hunting for sport," Wang Kai told her. Then turning to Kongxhi, he said, "In fact, I hope this time you could stay on for a few more days because hunting season is about to start. We will hunt wild deer and geese…"

"Yes, I would like that very much," replied Kongxhi.

"Come to the salon and we can discuss this in more detail. We should have some wine before the banquet starts," Wang Kai said, grinning widely. "There are a few other guests waiting…"

"I will take my leave now," Xue Er said as she had no interest in men's talk.

"Will you join us later at the banquet, Miss Shi?" It was Kongxhi who spoke up.

Xue Er was surprised by his sudden interest and then, nodded her head. "I will be there."

As the evening drew near, Xue Er could hear the noise and merriment coming from the banquet hall and grew excited. There would be music, dancing, acrobatics and sword fights keeping everyone entertained till late at night. In the banquet room, the seats were arranged on either side along the walls, with space in the middle for dances and entertainment. Wang Kai placed her seat across the room from Yin Kongxhi while he took the place of honor at the main table. Food was served in dainty dishes with a bowl of rice and wine on the side. Dancers in colorful costumes flitted around the room to lively music. Xue Er was amused that the dancing girls seemed to be enamored by Yin Kongxhi as they tried to get his attention. However, Kongxhi ignored them and instead, stared at Xue Er despite the fluttering of sleeves and the flowing skirts of the dancers weaving in between them. Her heart started beating loudly as she quickly looked away and pretended to inspect the food in front of her. Using the bamboo chopsticks, she picked up the rice grains and ate them slowly to prevent a sudden urge to throw up.

 _It wasn't so bad_ , she thought as she avoided the meats and wine. While toasting to Wang Kai's health, Xue Er pretended to sip her wine and smiled at the other guests. She was doing pretty well considering the circumstances. Looking around the hall, she noticed that Wang Kai was laughing and enjoying himself while Kongxhi seemed to keep to himself while drinking the wine continuously. He appeared cold, silent and mysterious to her - apart from what Wang Kai had told her earlier, Xue Er knew nothing about him. Then, why did she feel this queer connection? If only, there was someone to explain all these new sensations to her.

Xue Er wondered if Kongxhi would be the person to explain things to her. _How would she even bring up the subject? Could she really trust him? He could end up betraying her to Wang Kai. It was no use._

She sighed and then lifted her gaze to Yin Kongxhi but he had already left his seat.

The fireworks had just started as the guests streamed out to the balcony. Xue Er was quietly enjoying the spectacular display in the sky when suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Her screams were drowned out by the exploding fireworks and no one noticed that she was missing.

Her assailant was powerful and strong as Xue Er was flung into a darkened room. Her magical defenses kicked in and she hurled ice shards towards the direction of her attacker who deflected them with ease. The entire room crackled with energy as they faced off one another. She could not see properly in the dark and was at a disadvantage. Her attacker was far superior compared to her erratic magic as he managed to hit her a few times. In the end, Xue Er was pinned to the wall with a blast. She had never seen such formidable magic before.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she shouted frantically as she struggled to move.

Her attacker came forward and revealed himself to be Yin Kongxhi! His eyes were shining brightly and his hair had turned to silver. He was one of the Ice people from her dreams!

"Your ice magic is powerful but untrained," he said ominously as he gripped her neck. "Are you a spy for the Fire Tribe? Are you sent here to kill me?"

"I do not know what you mean! You attacked _me_ first!"

"Tell me, are you a demon? A shape-shifter? A witch? What are you?" Kongxhi continued to interrogate her.

"Let me go!"

The magical binds on her hands tightened and Xue Er screamed in pain. "Help! Somebody help me!"

With a wave of his hand, Xue Er's shouts were silenced as not even a squeak came out of her mouth. Kongxhi walked closer to her and inhaled deeply, almost nuzzling her neck.

"Do you smell that?" he whispered, almost seductively. "The scent of fear coursing through your veins. Such a pity, really. I think I like you. I could make this easy for you by killing you now if you tell me who sent you…"

 _Please stop,_ she pleaded as she looked into his clear blue eyes. _I do not know anything…_

Kongxhi was unconvinced. "Fine! You will be begging for death once I am done with you!"

 _No, please… please!_

Xue Er felt a hard knock to the back of her head and she became unconscious. Her limp body slumped over as Kongxhi swiftly spirited her away.

* * *

Her eyes hurt as Xue Er tried to focus on her strange surroundings –she was lying face down in the dirt and Xue Er felt as if her entire body took a severe beating. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying out. Why did Yin Kongxhi torture her? What did she do to earn his ire?

All of it did not make sense, she thought as hot angry tears rolled down her cheeks. Now, she was his prisoner!

Painfully, she turned her body so that she could get a better view of her prison - she was in an underground cave of some kind. There was minimal sunlight coming from above but the cave walls were steep and impossible to climb. Her hands were now physically bound by thick ropes. Her lips were cracked and bleeding. _I have to get out of here_ , she thought as her mind started to think of various ways to escape.

Suddenly, she felt a change in the air around her. Yin Kongxhi materialized in a regal and resplendent white robe. His looks were stunning but underneath all that beauty, lay a cruel and sadistic being. Xue Er turned away from him and muttered, "You should kill me now… I don't have the answers that you seek."

Kongxhi appeared calm as he said, "I have come to talk, nothing else… I am curious to know your story, A-Shi. You must understand that I have to do what I must in my position. Our people have just come out of a devastating war with the Fire Tribe. There are still rogue elements hoping to sabotage our fragile peace…"

His intentions may be good, she snorted, but it did not warrant the torture or death of his enemies. Xue Er remained silent as she did not want to incite his anger. Then, Kongxhi bent down next to her and helped her sit up.

"Here, have a drink," he said, conjuring up a bowl of water for her.

Xue Er stared at the bowl doubtfully.

"Don't worry, A-Shi. It is not poison," he quipped.

She wanted to get as far away from him as possible but her thirst was greater, so she drank from the vessel – the water quenching her parched mouth and throat.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked quietly.

She returned the empty vessel to him and shook her head. In her mind, she was calling him all sorts of colorful and derogatory names. If she didn't know who he was, how could she be his enemy?

"I am Prince Yin Kongxhi of the Ice Tribe," he revealed. "My father is the Ice King and my mother is the Concubine Lian of the Mermaid Tribe. Now, tell me about yourself."

She was reluctant to do so and remained tight-lipped.

"Perhaps, I can start with what I know about you…You have ice magic; powerful but untrained. This tells me that you are from the Ice Tribe or a _half-ling_ , like me," he offered, hoping that she would open up. "You must have been lost or stranded in the mortal realm for a long time to not know what happened to the Ice Tribe over the last one hundred years…"

 _One hundred years? Have I lived that long?_

Xue Er was quietly processing the information in her head. By human standards, she should be an old woman by now. Suddenly, Jiu Ye's words made sense.

"With your potential, I need allies like you on my side…I can help you get back to the Ice realm," he baited her.

She stared at Kongxhi, wondering if she could trust him. He had already told her who he was and his keen observations about her were on track. His eyes went from her face down to her neck and he noticed the pendant that she was wearing.

"This looks like it was made from a special ice crystal that can only be found in the Ice realm," he said as his fingers touched the pendant.

"Stop!" she suddenly exclaimed – this was getting a little too close for comfort and she backed away. Kongxhi appeared amused by her reaction.

"Yours is a typical response of a mortal woman," he said with a grin. "We, the people of the Ice Tribe are more, shall we say, _liberal_ with our social interactions. There is a lot that I can teach you…"

 _Words and more words…_

In spite of her desire to learn more about her people and her powers, she could not help feeling that he had an ulterior motive behind that sinister smile. But if she remained uncooperative, there was a slim chance of her ever getting out of this place. She had to somehow work with him and earn his trust. Xue Er thrust out her bound hands at Kongxhi. "Untie my hands and then, we can talk," she said, staring expectantly at him.

Yin Kongxhi's eyes widened with surprise at her apparent boldness. Not one to bow down to a challenge, Kongxhi severed the ropes that bound her hands with a quick wave of his hand. Xue Er jumped at his swift response as she quickly checked her bruised wrists. Kongxhi's actions told her that he must be confident enough that she would not be able to out-match him with her magic.

"You can use this to wipe the dirt from your face," he then said, handing her a piece of cloth as a gesture of truce.

She took the cloth gratefully and thanked him reluctantly.

"I was an orphan when my adopted parents found me. I do not know where I came from," she began. "All that connects me to my past is this pendant. My parents told me that they found it in my clothing. All my life, I lived like the common folk in this world. I never thought I could have these magical powers. You must have sensed the magic too. That was why you thought that I was a spy…"

Xue Er waved her hands and a small spark of light appeared on the palm of her hand. "If I belong to the Ice Tribe, why don't I have blue eyes and silver hair?"

"Our magic has a built in defense that allows us to change our looks so we will not be detected in this realm," he explained. At her confused look, he added, "It is a simple spell."

"Are we immortal?"

"We can live a very long life and are immune to human sickness. We cannot be killed by mortal weaponry but we can be killed by spiritual weapons…"

All her life, she could not remember if she had fallen ill, had the fever or caught a cold.

"Will you help me, Prince Yin? Help me find my way back to my people," she had to ask. There was no one else she could turn to.

Kongxhi seemed pleased by her request. "I will help you but you must listen to everything I tell you."

Resigned, she slowly nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After that day, Yin Kongxhi would visit her and teach her about her powers and her people. She remembered his advice to focus her thoughts and let the magic flow through her body. It would get easier with practice. Kongxhi had taught her some basic magical skills like manipulating water. Xue Er also noticed that Kongxhi had left a bowl of water and a bunch of honeysuckle flowers for her. She was still trapped in the underground cave alone – in here, she would meditate and devote her time to learning her magical skills.

As she reached for the bowl of water, some enchanted words appeared in front of her.

 _The water is for you to practice your ice magic._

She tried to summon her magic by focusing on the water. Soon, snowflakes began swirling around the bowl and if she concentrated hard enough, she could freeze the water. She learned quickly and her magic had improved. There was more to learn and she eagerly waited for Kongxhi to teach her more magic.

As for sustenance, Kongxhi had told her that immortals like them, do not have a need to eat. The scent of flowers was enough to sustain them for days. Hence, he left the honeysuckle flowers for her. Each time had been a different type of flower since they started their training. Xue Er found that she preferred the scent of lavender and roses – they seemed to have a calming effect on her.

At times, during the night, she would wonder if Wang Kai was out searching for her. She had lost count of the days since she had been abducted by force and placed in isolation. Kongxhi didn't seem to be in a hurry to let her out despite her many requests. He was contented with their current arrangement but Xue Er felt like a caged bird, unable to fly away to her freedom. She longed for the open hills, the rush of the river and smell of trees and rain. How long did Kongxhi intend to keep her in here?

* * *

Meanwhile at the Bronze Sparrow Fort, it was another failed mission as Wang Kai's men came back empty-handed – they did not manage to find A-Shi. She had gone missing for the last ten days. Wang Kai was perplexed and worried that something bad may have happened to her. They had not found any traces or leads even after they had distributed drawings of her around the town.

He remembered that night clearly. They had all proceeded to the balcony to watch the fireworks and when it was all over, A-Shi was gone. He had thought that she had returned to her room but Ningke told him that she had not seen her either. Wang Kai had the guards search the entire residence for her but found nothing. How could she have disappeared without a trace?

"Captain Wang."

Wang Kai looked up from his desk and was pleasantly surprised to see Yin Kongxhi at his door.

"Kongxhi, please come in," he said cordially.

"Have you found any leads on Miss Shi?" Kongxhi asked.

Wang Kai shook his head and sighed. "It is not like her to disappear like that."

"Miss Shi is an adult and I am sure she can take care of herself."

"She could have left me a note."

"Maybe she didn't want to be found," Kongxhi suggested. "I do not mean to interfere with your investigation and I sincerely hope that you will find her."

"I hope so too."

"Wang Kai, I came to inform you that something urgent has come up that requires me to return to the capital as soon as possible. I'm afraid that I will not be able to join you on hunting expeditions this time," Kongxhi said.

"Oh, that is unfortunate," Wang Kai was surprised and a little disappointed. "When do you leave?"

"Today. It is a last minute arrangement."

"I see. Well, there will always be another time. I am sorry that I have been a poor host…A-Shi's disappearance has taken up all my time."

"That is all right. I can see that she means a lot to you," Kongxhi observed.

Wang Kai smiled as he stared out his window. "A-Shi reminds me of a lady I once knew a long time ago."

"A lover?"

"No, not in that way," he laughed but Kongxhi was not smiling. "I doubt she thinks of me that way too."

His friend then stood up and took his leave. "I shall not take up any more of your time, Wang Kai. My carriage is already waiting for me outside."

"Of course, Kongxhi. Let me show you out," said Wang Kai.

Yin Kongxhi bowed and they both walked out to the waiting carriage.

* * *

The Bronze Sparrow Fort was a bustling town full of people as Kasuo and his companions arrived. Kasuo had disguised himself as a mortal, turning his hair to black, the color of his eyes to brown and dressed like the local folk. Commander Qin of the Guardians had initiated contact with Captain Wang Kai and they were greeted at the gates of the fort and escorted to the camp. On the way, a carriage passed them and the fluttering curtains revealed the passenger inside. Kasuo was surprised to see his brother, Yin Kongxhi inside the carriage. The last time he had talked to his brother was on his wedding day. _What was he doing here?_ He wondered.

Turning to his friends, Kasuo said, "Hold on, there is someone I need to speak to."

His companions were puzzled as Kasuo suddenly took off on his own. They had no idea that he knew anyone in this place.

"We'll be waiting for you here," Commander Qin called out.

They then decided to rest at a nearby teahouse as Kasuo followed the carriage till it reached the gates of the fort. He used his magic to send a message to Yin Kongxhi.

 _"Brother!"_

The carriage suddenly stopped and Kongxhi came out. He was surprised to see his elder brother here.

"Kasuo, what are you doing here?" he asked when they met face to face.

"I am here on an errand for my mother," replied Kasuo and he noticed that Kongxhi was holding a bunch of roses in his hand. "Why are you here?"

Kongxhi shrugged and said, "I have friends in the mortal realm. I was just paying them a visit."

"Are those for a lady?" Kasuo teased as he pointed to the flowers that Kongxhi was holding.

"Ah, the roses are for me," he replied easily. "I shall take my leave now. Enjoy your visit to the Bronze Sparrow Fort."

Kongxhi jumped back onto his carriage and rode off, leaving his brother staring after him in the dust.

 _That was strange_ , Kasuo thought. Normally, they would have a lot to talk about, but Kongxhi seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere. He also noted that his brother's eyes were avoiding his gaze and his answers were evasive. What was he up to?

Kasuo made up his mind to have a long talk with his brother once they were back in the Ice Realm. For now, he needed to find Lady Ashildr as he turned and headed back to his companions.

They made their audience with Captain Wang Kai, a young army officer who was in charge of the Bronze Sparrow Fort. "We are from the northern lands and we are here to talk to you about the ice incident in the forest," Commander Qin said.

"Oh yes, that incident," the captain seemed distracted. "What do you know about it?"

"My friends and I have an interest in this matter. We study the paranormal and are experts in this field. We would like to know more about the incident."

Captain Wang sighed. "You are most welcomed to try and solve the case. We have had a few other candidates; a monk and a self-professed demon-hunter, who were interested in this case but they were unable to give me any clues so I sent them away. I hope you can give me some leads. All I know is that someone or something killed those men out there and my only reliable witness has gone missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes, a few days ago. She had disappeared on the night of my birthday celebrations."

 _She? Could she be Lady Ashildr?_

"Perhaps, we can help you find her," Kasuo offered.

Captain Wang's eyes lit up. "Yes! I am all out of options and I definitely need fresh eyes on this case…Come, you must be tired from your long journey. Please stay here, in my residence and rest for the night. Tomorrow, I will show you around."

"Thank you," said Kasuo as Captain Wang who showed them to their guest rooms.

* * *

 _The moon is big and round tonight_ , thought Xue Er as she stared up at the entrance of the cave. It was a clear night and the moon rays filtered through the cave opening, illuminating the otherwise, drab and empty surroundings. Yin Kongxhi had hidden her somewhere in the mortal realm, she had figured out that much –the night sky looked familiar to her. Why didn't he take her to the Ice Realm immediately? Moreover, Yin Kongxhi had not visited her in the last two days.

Escape?

Xue Er had thought about it for about a million times. She had tried climbing the walls and using her magic for levitation. Her climbing skills were good but these walls were designed to thwart even the most agile-limb monkeys. And her magic was nowhere near what she had expected, although she had seen what it could do. It seemed that she had no other option but to accept her fate.

Yin Kongxhi was proof that her people were real and not a figment of her imagination. There could be more of them out there. She just needed a way to find them. Kongxhi had told her that not all them could do ice magic, some could to various degrees but only the high-born held the true power from the Ice Ancients. That would mean that she was a high-born, just like her mother, the Lady Ariel. Kongxhi had suspected that Xue Er was one such person but she neither confirmed nor denied it to him. She still did not fully trust him. Perhaps, that was why Kongxhi kept her so close and refused to let her go – she might be useful to him.

Xue Er unconsciously doodled an image of Kongxhi on the ground with a stick and stared at it. She resented the fact that she was a mere tool for him to advance his aspirations, whatever they may be. "When I attain my full potential, I will beat you soundly… I am my own woman. I won't submit to you. I hate you, Yin Kongxhi!" she muttered with cruel glee as she scratched and stabbed the image viciously with the stick.

Suddenly, Kongxhi materialized in front of her. "Did you miss me?"

Xue Er was shocked at his sudden appearance and quickly stepped on the destroyed image to hide it from him. "No, I was just doing my own thing," she replied vaguely. Had he been secretly observing her? Xue Er shivered as a chill crept down her spine.

"These are for you," he said, giving her a bouquet of red roses.

Those roses caught her off-guard as she grudgingly accepted them. "Thank you."

"I have a surprise for you," he said mysteriously. "Tonight, I thought we could go out for a stroll. The moon is big and bright in the sky. It is a lovely night."

Xue Er's eyes widened with surprise. "You will?"

Kongxhi nodded with amusement. "Here, take my hand."

Putting down the flowers, she placed her hand in his and they flew up into the sky together. Xue Er was overwhelmed and frightened by the dizzying heights as she grabbed unto Kongxhi's robe tightly. He brought her to a lakeside surrounded by lush forests, where the moon's reflection could be seen on the calm water surface. The crickets were chirping and the trees rustled in the gentle breeze. Over in a distance, fireflies illuminated the surrounding with their soft glow. She had never seen such beautiful scenery and they were alone.

"Where is this place?" she asked Kongxhi.

"Not far from where we were," he said vaguely.

Kongxhi placed a magical cape around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "A-Shi, I am pleased with your progress and I have big plans for you. With our powers combined, we will be unstoppable…"

Xue Er was excited and wanted to know more about his plans for her. Her mind was abuzz with so many possibilities but Kongxhi did not elaborate further as he brushed aside the strands of her hair from her face. "Let me see you as you really are," he murmured, lifting the spell that made her look human. Her hair turned to silver and her skin became translucent and ethereal, enhancing her clear blue eyes and red lips. Kongxhi was pleased with what he saw.

"You are truly beautiful, A-Shi. I was attracted to you from the moment I met you at the Bronze Sparrow Fort."

She panicked when Kongxhi lowered his head to kiss her. It was all a setup; this romantic place, the roses, the moon – he had wanted to seduce her!

Xue Er held her breath and was about to push Kongxhi away when suddenly, they heard a splash in the water, rippling the lake and interrupting their interlude. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly pulled away from Kongxhi as he looked around irritably. "Who's there?" he demanded. When there was no answer, he told her, "Stay here."

Xue Er was left on her own by the lake as Kongxhi went off to check the source of the noise. She bit her lower lip, contemplating her precarious position; either she could run away and make her escape or stay and do as she was told.

 _Xue Ying… Run, run away…Run!_

She was confused when she thought she heard Jiu Ye's voice. Could it be him? Was it Jiu Ye's ghost who had created the disturbance earlier? Thinking that it might be Jiu Ye who had come to save her, Xue Er bolted from the place, running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Jiu Ye, if you can hear me, please show me how to get out of here," she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, the ground started to glow, showing a pathway for her to follow. Xue Er smiled and said, "Thank you!"

Soon, she came to a clearing in the forest and she spotted a lone woodsman heading in her direction. Xue Er came forward and startled the man. "Good sir, I need your help. Can you show me the way to the Bronze Sparrow Fort?" she asked.

The man shook in his pants as his eyes grew wide with fear. "Gggg…ghost! Ghost!" he cried out and backed away from her.

"No, don't be afraid," she said, reaching out to him. Then, she noticed her pale hands and realized that the woodsman had seen her real self, white hair and all. No wonder he was terrified as he turned and ran away. Suddenly, Kongxhi appeared beside her in a furious mood. He was glaring angrily at her while an ice bolt shot out from his hand towards the fleeing woodsman. Xue Er cried out in horror, "No!"

The bolt went through the helpless man and his body dropped to the ground. Xue Er wanted to see if he was still alive but Kongxhi grabbed her hand. "Don't bother. He is dead!"

In a flash, they disappeared from the forest and returned to the cave.

"Let me go!" Xue Er yelled heatedly. "Why did you have to kill him? He didn't harm me."

Kongxhi let go of her hand and said, "Did you see the way he looked at you? He was afraid of you, hated you and yet, you wanted to return to his kind!"

Xue Er narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Was this some sort of cruel test?"

"If it was, then you failed spectacularly," he remarked. "You don't belong with them. You belong with me! This is the only way you will be safe. I can protect you. Wang Kai wants to arrest you – do you think he will spare you from mortal punishment because of some perceived blood relations?"

Shaking her head, Xue Er stepped away from him. "No, I don't believe you."

"Apart from humans, there are also spirit beings who are aligned with the Fire Tribe. They will not hesitate to hurt you or worse, capture you as tribute to the Fire King!"

"Stop! Stop! I don't want to hear anymore," Xue Er told him while covering her ears. "Just go away. Go!"

However, Kongxhi went on. "Listen to me…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her pent-up rage sent a powerful spell towards Kongxhi. He was unprepared for it and was sent flying by the blast. He hit the wall and landed with a loud thud on the ground, dazed and shocked. Xue Er just stood her ground and did not even move to check if he was all right. Kongxhi realized that it would not be to his benefit if he insisted on his way. He staggered to his feet and said quietly, "I will leave now and give you some time to calm down. I will be back after a few days."

When he was gone, Xue Er sank to the ground and wept. A man had died because of her and there was nothing she could do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Yin Kongxhi was wrong about Wang Kai, she told herself. All her life, she grew up with mortals and she knew of their boundless capacity to love, never their fear or hatred. Would her parents and Jiu Ye despise her if she had looked different? Curling up in a corner, Xue Er was miserable and sad – she felt as if she was nobody's child. She wanted to go home, back to familiar grounds and places.

 _Xue Ying…_

She heard her name and sat up. "Jiu Ye? Please tell me it is you," she muttered wretchedly.

"Yes, it is me," Jiu Ye replied as his ghostly form appeared to her. "It took me a long time to locate you. I have been looking for you ever since you disappeared from our home."

"Jiu Ye, I am so glad to see you. Was it you at the lake earlier?" she asked

He nodded and added, "Yes, that was me. I managed to toss a stone into the water. It was hard work but enough to create a distraction. I don't trust that Yin Kongxhi…"

Xue Er was relieved as she laughed and hiccuped at the same time. "You have no idea what I have to put up with," she began to rant. "He is cold, self-centered and egotistic, what more with his huge god-like complex. Who does he think he is?! What makes him superior to others? His powers? Even a god cannot justify taking a human life as he pleases…"

"If you are referring to the woodsman, he is alive. He just passed out from the ice blast," Jiu Ye quietly told her. "I saw him get up, a little shaken but definitely alive."

"What? Are you saying that Yin Kongxhi did not kill the man?"

"I believe he wanted you to think that he did."

"But why would he do that?"

Jiu Ye shook his head. "I don't know."

Sighing, Xue Er felt so tired. She was tired of trying to figure out Yin Kongxhi, tired of being unsure and afraid all the time. She longed to go home, magical powers be damned.

"Jiu Ye, I am so glad that you are here. I want to get out of this place so badly."

"Hush, my wife…" he whispered. "You will get out soon, very soon…"

 _What? What did he mean by that?_

"Jiu Ye, please tell me you have a plan," she said hopefully.

"You must rest now," he said cryptically. "You will need your magic for this."

"But I can't. My magic isn't fully developed…" Xue Er protested.

"It will have to be enough, Xue Ying."

"I trust you, Jiu Ye and I will do as you say," she said. "Yin Kongxhi turned me into this… this _monster_. People will be frightened when they see me." Xue Er remembered the fear in the woodsman's eyes and became sad.

"Is there a way that you can reverse the spell?"

"I wish I knew," she replied.

"Then, you must not return to the Bronze Sparrow Fort. You have to leave this place and go as far away as you can," Jiu Ye said grimly.

But Xue Er was not convinced. "Wang Kai will believe me… He will not hurt me, right?"

Jiu Ye sighed. "Wang Kai may understand your situation but his men would not be so sympathetic…They will try and kill you."

Oh! Xue Er suddenly realized that if she returned to the Bronze Sparrow Fort in her true form, she would inadvertently cause trouble for Wang Kai. Where would she go now? How would she find the Ice Realm?

"Xue Ying, whatever that you decide to do, I will be there for you," Jiu Ye said, sensing her distress.

Xue Er looked up at her husband and said, "I have made my decision. The world is a big place. If I am not welcomed, am feared or despised, I will leave and go to another place, until I find my way to the Ice Realm, however long it takes…"

"That's the indomitable spirit, Xue Ying! And by the way, you are not a hideous _monster_ … You look cute with silver hair, blue eyes and pointy ears. You are my angel, forever and always. Nothing can change that, ever," Jiu Ye said as he smiled proudly and vanished.

Xue Er smiled at his reassurance as she lay down in her makeshift bed and waited. Three days later, a rumbling could be heard in the distance. It was the sound of thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. Xue Er got up and stared at the entrance of the cave. Soon, rain came down in big, heavy drops. Xue Er smiled as she stretched out her hands and summoned her magic. This was her escape! She was able to manipulate the rain, focusing on creating the steps she needed to lift her higher up towards her freedom. Breaking through the entrance of the cave, Xue Er tumbled down on the grass and sighed with gladness. She was finally free from Kongxhi's clutches.

It was almost daybreak as she stumbled through the forest – she would head north, where she had heard from the common folk that there was ice and snow all year round. Hopefully, she would find some of her people that would show her the way home. For five days, she made her way in the forest, relying on the stars at night as a guide. One day, as she was crossing the river to the other side, she felt that she was being watched. High in the trees was an eagle perched on a branch but it was no ordinary eagle. Xue Er felt the presence of a supernatural being as she said, "I know you are an animal spirit. What do you want from me?"

The eagle transformed itself into human form – a man with long black hair. He wore a golden armor and had a pair of giant bird-like wings. He bowed to her. "My lady, I am Pianfeng of the Eagle Spirit Tribe. I am a friend of the Ice immortals."

"A friend, as in you know the Ice King?" Xue Er asked suspiciously. It could be one of Yin Kongxhi's spies.

Pianfeng nodded. "Are you lost?"

He didn't seem to know about her so she decided to test him. "It is good to make your acquaintance, Pianfeng of the Eagle Spirit Tribe. I am A-Shi and yes, I am lost. Can you show me the way back to my people?"

Pianfeng was intrigued. "The portal to the Ice Realm is not far from here but you will need a spell to open it. Only the Ice Tribe people can enter at will. We of the spirit world can only enter the portal if summoned by the Ice King. How do you not know this?"

 _Damn!_ Xue Er cursed silently. _How will I get the spell? What if he suspects that I had escaped from Yin Kongxhi?_

"Are you all right, A-Shi?"

Xue Er would have to rely on her astuteness to get what she wanted. "I… I am not sure. I seem to have lost my memories. All I know is that I need to return to my people…Where am I?" she pretended to ask.

Pianfeng stared at her with pity. "I know a person who can help you," he said at last.

"And who is this person?" she asked carefully. If he mentioned the name ' _Yin Kongxhi_ ', she would be better off someplace far from here.

"Prince Kasuo," he said confidently. "He will help you."

 _Kasuo? Why did that name sound familiar?_

Xue Er tried to recall that name and her head began to hurt. It could be a name from one of her dreams. She suddenly felt weak and leaned heavily against a tree. She had been walking day and night without sleep for days.

"A-Shi! You look tired. You should rest here," said Pianfeng worriedly. "I will send a message to Prince Kasuo and ask him to come here as soon as he can. In the meantime, you are in the forest ruled by my benefactor, Queen Chaoya of the Forest. Don't worry, you are safe here."

Pianfeng then asked the tree spirit to take care of her while he was away. The tree spirit moved its branches to create a warm and comfortable bed for Xue Er.

"Thank you," Xue Er said gratefully as she sank down on the leafy bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Captain Wang!" one of his soldiers came running in to Wang Kai's study. "There is a man outside who claimed that he had seen the creature in the forest."

Wang Kai stood up immediately and went to see the man. "Good sir, can you tell me what it was that you saw out there?"

The woodsman was still shaking as he related his terrifying encounter while chopping wood in the forest. He was knocked out but the creature did not kill him.

Wang Kai was intrigued. "Can you show me the place where you saw the creature?"

The woodsman was reluctant and afraid but after Wang Kai gave him a few pieces of silver, he eventually capitulated. It was a long way from the Bronze Sparrow Fort, near the Han Empire's border to the north but Wang Kai was not daunted by the distance. He had to find out the truth.

"Men, saddle up! We are going to capture the monster that is terrorizing these parts," he ordered.

It was then that Commander Qin came in.

"Captain Wang, I overhead the man's testimony and with your permission, we would like to follow you and your men into the forest. There may be clues that were left behind by the creature," he said.

"All right. We leave at first light tomorrow," Wang Kai said.

Commander Qin quickly went to find Kasuo and the others. When he could not find the ice prince, he asked Huang Tuo, "Where is he?"

Huang Tuo replied, "I think he is in Miss Shi's room again. He has been going there a lot these past few days."

"Why would he do that?" asked Qin. "We have gone through that room with a fine-toothed comb and found nothing that could be of use to us!"

Huang Tuo shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, we missed something…"

"Captain Wang has a credible lead this time," Qin said. "We have to find Kasuo and tell him!"

Kasuo had been sitting in the girl's room all day, trying hard to imagine what her life must be like in the mortal realm. There was a faint trace of magic in the room but not enough to form a trail that they could follow. The servant girl, Ningke had been very helpful and chatty in describing Miss Shi to him – she was kind, beautiful and mysterious. Miss Shi wore an unusual pendant around her neck. She would often wander off on her own and seldom talked about her past. Ningke also told him of Miss Shi's queer aversion to food. Kasuo became more convinced that Miss Shi was indeed, the Lady Ashildr. Where could she have gone? Did she know that they were coming and thus, wanted to avoid meeting them?

As far as he could tell, she was alone. There were no family members.

"Kasuo, we have news of the Lady Ashildr," said Commander Qin as he told him of Captain Wang Kai's plan. "We should go with them."

"You are right," Kasuo said as they prepared to leave the Bronze Sparrow Fort. While making their way to the gates of the fort, Kasuo felt a strong magical signature coming from one of the rooms. "Wait, I sense something in here," Kasuo told his companions.

He walked into the empty room – although, everything seemed untouched and in their place, Kasuo was sure that something had happened in there. "There was a fight," he said as he closed his eyes and tried to re-enact the incident. A vicious attack, both parties fending off each other, then a struggle and finally, subjugation. One magical signature was familiar to Kasuo as he opened his eyes. "My brother was here," he said.

"Yin Kongxhi?" Huang Tuo said, equally baffled.

"I recognize his magic," Kasuo said. "The other person's magic is not familiar to me…"

"Is your brother in any danger?" Qin asked.

"I doubt it. I saw him a few days back," replied Kasuo. "He didn't seem like he was in any kind of trouble."

"Well, then the other person could be vanquished by your brother's magic. He is not one to let off his enemies easily," said Luna.

"You are right," said Kasuo. "I will speak with Yin Kongxhi at another time. We should meet Captain Wang soon."

They all went down to the gates of the fort and saw that Captain Wang and his men had assembled. Kasuo became uncomfortable when he noticed that they were packing weapons – crossbows, arrows, spears and nets. There was also a large metal cage loaded onto a horse-driven carriage. It seemed like they were not taking any chances with this creature. Kasuo wanted to speak with Captain Wang about this apparent show of force but Commander Qin stopped him from doing so.

"We don't want to make them suspicious of us. We will follow them and try not to get in their way. But once we have located our target, we will do everything in our power to make sure that she is not harmed," whispered Qin and the others nodded in agreement.

They set off on horseback towards the snow-capped mountainous region in the north.

After a few days ride, they set up camp at the base of a mountain. "We are near Chaoya's realm," said Luna. "We should pay her a visit. Pianfeng and Liao Jian will be happy to see us."

Huang Tuo agreed with his wife. The eagle and the bear spirits were their friends. "Yes! We should stay for a few days."

Kasuo, however, was uncertain about the plan. In his mind, he wanted to find Ashildr and bring her home without delay and 'home' meant that he could return to his beloved, Liluo, who would be waiting for him.

"We'll have to see what happens in the next few days," he said as he got up to check whether there were any owl messages from his wife. There were none from her for the past few days, although, he did sent a few back, just to inform Liluo of their progress.

 _Liluo, why haven't you sent me any messages?_ he wondered worriedly.

Later in the night, when the camp was fast asleep, Kasuo was awake and staring at the pendant in his hand. The tent flap opened and Luna was outside.

"Kasuo, I saw your tent light was still on so I decided to come in to have a chat," she said. "May I come in?"

"Yes, please come in and have a seat," Kasuo said, as he poured some water for his guest. "What is on your mind?"

"This lady, Ashildr," she began. "I can see that she means a lot to you… I'm not sure why or how she is connected to you but if Liluo is going to be hurt because of her…"

"Please do not misunderstand my intention, Luna. Ashildr is…She is…"

Kasuo suddenly realized that he could not define who Ashildr was to him. His betrothed? A sister? A family member? A stranger? He had no idea.

"She is someone important to my mother," he said in the end. "That is why I have to find her."

Luna heaved a huge sigh of relief. "It is good to know that Liluo won't be getting the short end of the stick here. And have you thought about what you will say to Ashildr when you finally meet her?"

Kasuo was taken aback by her question. It seemed like a valid one – Kasuo would have to say something to Ashildr when they meet. He cobbled up some words in his head, such as –

 _Greetings my lady, I am Kasuo, prince of the Ice Tribe. I have come to bring you home…_

Kasuo cringed inwardly.

"I haven't really thought about it," said Kasuo, in all honesty.

Luna smiled and stood up to leave. "I guess you'll have to figure something out sooner or later. I should get going before Huang Tuo wakes up," she said with a smile.

"Good night, Kasuo."

"Good night, Luna."

The next morning, Kasuo had a visitor - it was Pianfeng. He had flown into the camp secretly, avoiding Captain Wang's men. He bowed to Kasuo and said, "Prince Kasuo, I need your help."

"My good friend, what urgent help do you need?" Kasuo asked.

Pianfeng told him of a girl from the Ice Tribe who had wandered into Chaoya's kingdom. He said that her name was "A-Shi". Kasuo's eyes lit up with surprise – they have finally found her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Help! Help!_

At first, Xue Er thought that she was dreaming but as she stirred from her slumber, she actually heard the cries of distress. Xue Er remembered that she had spoken with Pianfeng of the Eagle Spirit Tribe and had fallen asleep under the tree. As Pianfeng had gone in search of Kasuo, the one who could help her reach the Ice Realm, Xue Er had wanted to wait for him to return but she could not ignore the pitiful cries. She decided to investigate who was calling for help. While searching in the bushes, she saw a rabbit trapped in some thorny bushes.

"Please help me, kind sister," wailed the rabbit. Xue Er was surprised that the rabbit could talk to her – it must be an animal spirit of some kind. Ever since she had gained her ice powers, the supernatural world, the world that she had never known before, had come to life all around her. It was all very intriguing to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Rabbit Demon," it said. "I was out looking for food and inadvertently, wandered in here."

"Don't be afraid, Rabbit Demon," Xue Er said as she reached in and extricated the animal from its captivity. The thorns nicked her fingers but she didn't mind.

The rabbit jumped out of her hands and took its demon form, a man with the head of a rabbit.

"Thank you sister," the demon said. "In return for helping me, I will give you a precious treasure."

Xue Er was touched by the Rabbit Demon's gratitude. "There is no need for you to thank me. I won't insist on a reward."

But the Rabbit Demon was adamant. "No! No! You must accept my gift…Come! Come!" he called to her as he licked his whiskers and scurried off into the bushes.

She called after the rabbit. "Wait, where are you going? There is really no need…Rabbit Demon?"

Worried that she may have offended the Rabbit Demon, she reluctantly followed after it. "Rabbit Demon?"

"It is not far from here. Follow me!"

* * *

Kasuo and Pianfeng went to the Forest Realm while the rest of their group stayed behind with Captain Wang and his men at the camp. When they arrived at the place where Xue Er had been sleeping, they found that she had gone. The tree spirit told them that she had wandered away with a Rabbit Demon this morning. The trees whispered among themselves and pointed them in the direction where she had gone- the trail led them to the river.

"Rabbit Demon is not a malevolent spirit, but he has a tendency to create trouble," said Pianfeng apologetically. "We have to find A-Shi quickly."

Kasuo agreed. They had to find Ashildr first as Wang Kai and his men would be heading this way soon.

* * *

Unknown to Xue Er, the mischievous Rabbit Demon had led her away from the protected Forest Realm. She came to a shallow river and decided to have a drink. Suddenly, she was spotted by a group of soldiers on the opposite side of the riverbank.

"There she is! Look over there!" they shouted as they whipped their horses and came towards her with swords and spears.

Xue Er got up and recognized Wang Kai among the men in the group. A part of her wanted go to him but another part of her fiercely resisted. Suddenly, she saw the soldiers nock their crossbows and released arrows at her!

* * *

He could not believe his eyes. From across the river, Wang Kai saw A-Shi with white hair and strange blue eyes. A-Shi was gazing at him, frightened and yet hoping for some understanding.

"Captain, give us the order to attack!" his men urged.

Wang Kai could not remember if he had given the order but his men attacked anyway, firing arrows at her. To his amazement, A-Shi deflected the arrows with her magic as she waved her hands gracefully in the air, like she was doing a dance. The air around them crackled with energy as she unleashed her powers on them. Some of the horses became restless and refused to obey orders as they kicked and threw their riders off. There was also some disturbance in the forest, which was highly unusual. Something was happening here and he did not know what to do. A-Shi's magic didn't seem to harm them, and was used only as a defense against their weapons.

"A-Shi!" he shouted and kicked his horse into a gallop towards her when he saw that she was hurt by one of the arrows. Before he could reach her, a wall of water suddenly rose from the riverbed and rolled towards them but Wang Kai forced his horse forward, ignoring the wave that crashed down on them. Some of his men were swept away by the strong river currents but he managed to swim to safety. He saw A-Shi running into the woods and gave chase. Wang Kai shouted to her, "Stop! A-Shi, stop running!"

* * *

In the meantime, Kasuo and Pianfeng also reached the river and a horrific scene unfolded in front of them – Ashildr was bravely fending off the soldiers' attack with her magic but an arrow struck her and she fell to the ground. They had arrived too late to save Ashildr. Kasuo used his magic to turn the river water into a tidal wave, which swept most of Wang Kai's men off their horses. He gazed back to Ashildr but she was gone. Pianfeng joined in the fight and tried to distract the soldiers while Queen Chaoya appeared and used her harp to confound them.

"Go find her," said Pianfeng to Kasuo. "We will keep them busy!"

* * *

Wang Kai kept calling to A-Shi but she ignored him as she stumbled and climbed even higher up the mountainside. She was a quite a strong woman in spite of her bad injury. A lesser mortal would have fainted by now. In the end, she came to a rocky outcrop and cried out in frustration as she realized that she was trapped. Below her was a roaring waterfall and jagged rocks. There was no escape, except for certain death or capture. Wang Kai and one of his men followed her to the edge of the cliff. Resignedly, she stood still and lowered her head when she heard them approaching.

* * *

Kasuo managed to track down Ashildr by following the blood trail that she had left behind. The trail led him up a mountain, to a cliff's edge – Ashildr was standing on the precipice, motionless as her blood-stained dress billowed in the wind but he was not the first to find her. Wang Kai and one of his men were already there with their swords drawn.

"Should we kill the demon or capture her?" Wang Kai's subordinate asked him.

"If she is indeed a demon, I will not hesitate to kill her myself," he replied, ordering his man to stand down. "Stay here."

"Yes, sir. Be careful, Captain!"

Wang Kai nodded as he walked slowly towards Ashildr.

Kasuo had overheard their plan and wanted to intervene but he was held back by his friend, Commander Qin.

"He is going to kill her!" Kasuo whispered in panic.

"Wang Kai is a good man. We should trust him to do the right thing," Qin replied. "We should keep out of sight for now."

Kasuo reluctantly agreed with Qin's assessment of Wang Kai as they waited with bated breath for his next move.

* * *

Wang Kai stared at her back and the blood-stained dress that she wore. _Could she have killed all those men?_ he thought again. _They were just criminals which deserved death anyway. A-Shi should be given a reward, instead of being driven to her death or worse, capture! Everyone would clamor for a chance to see her. The emperor would want him to give her up and send her to the capital, where she would be subjected to further torture and ridicule. In his mind's eye, he could picture A-Shi in chains and being paraded about in the capital. Beautiful and kind A-Shi - she did not deserve this humiliation,_ he decided. If given a choice, he would rather kill her. Death would be the kinder option. With this thought, Wang Kai slowly approached the weeping A-Shi.

"A-Shi, it is me. Wang Kai," he said carefully.

She turned around and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Please don't come any nearer… My magic could hurt you," she said, as she showed that her hands were trembling with sparks radiating from her fingers.

He stopped and stared at her. "I know you won't hurt me," he said. "You are Aunt Xue Ying, aren't you?"

A-Shi nodded with relief as the truth was finally out. The magical sparks in her hands had fizzled out.

"I'm so sorry, Wang Kai," she muttered. "I am sorry I lied to you. It was me… I killed those men in the forest… I had to defend myself. They killed my only friend and companion, a wolf dog, by the name of Lang Ge. I wanted so much to tell you who I was but I didn't know how to."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Aunt Xue Ying," he said. "I know now that you have magic. It explains a lot…I should've guessed who you really were when you wandered into my uncle's study. Only those close to my uncle knew where to find it. I am so glad that I found you… When we get back..."

"Oh, Wang Kai, I can't return to the Bronze Sparrow Fort anymore," she told him. "Not after what your men have seen…"

Wang Kai was ecstatic and devastated at the same time. He had just been reunited with a close family member, who had been like a mother to him. "What shall we do now?" he asked with a sigh.

"It is time I joined your uncle," A-Shi said quietly. "You will have to kill me…"

"What? No!" Wang Kai was shocked. "I can't kill you, Aunt Xue Ying. I can't do it. You were most loved by Uncle Jiu Ye. I would have done a grave wrong to him."

"If you won't kill me, your subordinate will… "

Wang Kai turned back to see his man waiting for his signal, with a sword in hand. _I could kill him instead and set Aunt Xue Ying free_ , he thought.

"Wang Kai, I understand your situation and I will not force you to do something that you will regret. But I would rather you do it," said A-Shi. "That is why you brought your sword, isn't it?"

He was filled with doubt and uncertainty. "What would Uncle Jiu Ye do?" he muttered, thinking back to the times that Jiu Ye had gotten him out of trouble in the past. "He will find a way out of this."

"Why don't you ask him?" she said calmly.

"What? You mean, you mean that he is here?" Wang Kai was startled.

"He is here with us now."

"Can I see him?" he begged.

A-Shi held Wang Kai's hand and channeled her magic to him so he was able to see his beloved uncle again.

"Uncle Jiu Ye!" he exclaimed with wonder when he saw his favorite uncle's ghostly apparition, standing beside them. He had never seen his uncle on his feet before. "Is it really you?"

His aunt and uncle shared a loving gaze.

"Yes, it is me, Little Kai," he replied with a smile. "As you can see, I no longer need my wheelchair now."

Wang Kai's mind went back to his childhood days when he used to play with his uncle in the courtyard – the laughter and smiles. It was a bittersweet reunion for both uncle and nephew.

"Little Kai, do not be sad. Do what your aunt asks of you and after that, go home. Your reputation is intact and your life will continue as is," Jiu Ye told him. "Xue Ying will be my responsibility now."

A tear slid down his cheek as Wang Kai grabbed his sword tightly. "I hate goodbyes," he cried out in frustration as he refused to accept this travesty. There has to be another way!

"Captain! What is going on?" his subordinate shouted from afar.

A-Shi took advantage of the distraction to grab Wang Kai's sword and plunged it into her abdomen. Wang Kai was stunned – her blood splattered all over his sword and her dress as she pulled it out of her body and dropped it on the ground.

"It is done…"

She turned around and leaped over the precipice. Wang Kai rushed over to the edge and tried to grab her hand. Instead, he saw her falling into the gorge below and his heart broke.

"Aunt...Xue... Ying... NOooo!"

The loud roar of the waterfall overpowered his anguished screams. Whatever residual traces of Uncle Jiu Ye also disappeared, leaving Wang Kai in pieces. He rolled over and lay on his back in a daze, staring at the sky above him.

 _What the hell had just happened?_

"Captain! Captain, are you all right?" his subordinate rushed over and shook him out of his confused state.

"Huh?"

Wang Kai blinked a few times and sat up. His subordinate was talking excitedly but he could hardly register what the man had said.

"Captain, you are a hero! You killed the white-haired demon!" he seemed to say as he helped Wang Kai to his feet.

Wang Kai did not deny or confirm it – he felt so tired and he just wanted to go home. Word soon reached the Bronze Sparrow Fort ahead of their return and Wang Kai was hailed as a hero. All the townspeople had gathered at the gates to receive him but he took no notice. Ignoring the calls for a celebration, Wang Kai felt numb as he trudged wearily back to his room. A manservant, sensing that his master was in a bad mood, quietly removed his soiled armor and boots.

"Master, they are having drinks at the main hall to celebrate your successful mission," the manservant said.

Wang Kai waved his hand to dismiss him. He wanted to be alone.

Suddenly, a little piece of cloth floated to the ground. Wang Kai picked it up and noticed that there were words on it, written in blood on a torn piece of Aunt Xue Ying's dress. She must have stuck it into his armor while he was not looking.

 _Live well, dear Little Kai. My sacrifice will be worth it._

Wang Kai crushed the note to his heart and wept long and loud. Then, he washed his face and changed his robe. He took a deep breath as he tucked the note into his elegant sleeve.

 _I will not disappoint you and Uncle Jiu Ye_ …

Wang Kai made a promise to himself as he stepped out of his room and walked confidently towards the main hall.

 **END OF PART 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _After some feeback from readers, I made some revisions to this chapter to ensure a smoother flow of the storyline. What do you think of the story so far? Please review and let me know! xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Xue Er hit the water with a loud splash, her body sinking into the depths of the pool that was carved out by the rushing waterfall. There was silence all around as she went into suspended animation – her breathing and heartbeat slowed. The last thing on her mind was Wang Kai's anguished cries as she fell into the abyss. Her magic was fading - she knew it from the moment she could not summon the water from the falls to escape from her pursuers. How could Wang Kai order his men to shoot at her? She could see the fear in their eyes. Even Wang Kai was afraid, at first, as he too had drawn his sword. In the end, Xue Er had to choose how to use her magic - she could slay everyone that attacked her, friend or foe be damned, or she could use her magic for good. It had never crossed her mind that she would have to kill Wang Kai one day. He was like a son that she never had.

Cornered, Xue Er had to face Wang Kai and reveal the truth about herself but, Wang Kai had guessed who she was already - she was his Aunt Xue Ying. It was a bittersweet reunion that could not last. He had wanted to set her free but Xue Er refused to let him kill an innocent man. Using the remnants of her magic, Xue Er reunited Jiu Ye and Wang Kai. It felt good. Xue Er could finally die in peace.

She no longer had the desire to return to her people or see the Ice Realm. It had been all she ever wanted but giving up this dream for Wang Kai's future seemed worthwhile. She didn't think she would make it back to the Ice Realm with a gaping hole in her abdomen. Didn't someone say that immortals could not be killed by mortal weapons? It didn't matter now as Xue Er closed her eyes and drifted into semi-consciousness.

Little Kai would be hailed as a hero who slayed the white-haired demon and be justly rewarded by the emperor. He would go on living his life without having to look back to his past. It was the best gift that Jiu Ye and Xue Er could give him.

As she sank deeper into the watery depths, basking in the peace that she so desperately sought, suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. At once, Xue Er's eyes shot open and she saw a man holding her. He had silver hair and piercing blue eyes, just like hers! Could it be that she was dreaming? She felt the same tingling effect that she had with Yin Kongxhi, which told her that he was from the Ice Tribe!

He appeared to be trying to tell her something by opening his mouth. _But that was impossible_ , she thought. Didn't he need to breathe? What was he doing under the water with her?

Xue Er tried to open her mouth and she began to choke as water began to fill her lungs. She struggled, her survival instincts kicked in as she gasped for air. The stranger tried to hold her down, failing which, he pulled her close and kissed her on the mouth. Shocked, Xue Er became still. Then, she felt a calm energy flowing through her body as they held on to each other, spinning slowly into the deep like a lover's dance. The calmness came from the stranger – he kept channeling his magic to her until she stopped struggling and opened her eyes to look at him. He pulled away and smiled at her kindly. There was no malice in his eyes. Xue Er was pleasantly surprised that she no longer needed air to breathe in the water. _Ah, that was what he was trying to tell her_ , she thought, though his methods were rather, questionable. He waved his hand and asked her to follow him. They swam with the current and ended up somewhere further downstream.

The stranger stood up and looked around to make sure that they were safe. Xue Er was too weak to walk and so, her "knight in shining armor" lifted her in his arms to dry land. He found an abandoned river cave nearby and set her down gently. With a flick of his hand, he was dry from top to toe in a second. It was a neat trick, she thought as she winced in pain and was dizzy from loss of blood.

"You need to remove your clothes," he said to her. "I can help stop the bleeding with magic but it is only temporary. Huang Tuo, the Healer will be here soon…"

Xue Er stared at him incredulously. Firstly, he kissed her without her permission and now he wanted to see her naked!

"I don't think we have been properly introduced," she murmured, feeling extremely awkward in this situation.

"I apologize as I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Kasuo of the Ice Tribe," he bowed elegantly. "I have come to bring you home."

He was the one that Pianfeng had promised to bring to her. Xue Er was impressed and first impressions told her a lot about this man. He was a high-born, well-educated and skilled in magic and he was pleasing to the eyes. She could not help wondering if all the men of the Ice Tribe were so attractive?

"My name is…"

She was about to say her name but he jumped in. "Ashildr… Your name is Ashildr," he said, with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

Xue Er was curious – she had never told anyone about it. "How do you know my name?"

"I recognized the pendant that you are wearing," he said. "I have one just like it."

Kasuo showed her his half pendant. Xue Er's eyes lit up with amazement. _Were they family?_ she wondered. Families had heirlooms or sigils that differentiated them from the others. She had been alone for so long, that having a family felt strangely exciting. "Are we related?" she asked.

"We… I… "

Suddenly, Kasuo couldn't answer her. "It is a long story. I will have to tell you another time," was all he offered.

Xue Er felt a little letdown by the evasive answer that she got.

"I have never used that name _'Ashildr'_ before," Xue Er admitted. "I don't know if I will ever get used to hearing that name."

"What would you like me to call you?" he asked.

"You can call me, _Xue Er,_ " she said at last. "And, please give me some privacy so I can remove my clothing…"

Kasuo blushed with embarrassment as he quickly turned away with his back facing her. "Please take your time. Just call out to me whenever you are ready…"

"Thank you."

Xue Er turned away and painfully removed her tattered robe and blood-stained inner clothing layer by layer. She hissed as parts of the cloth got stuck to bits of her flesh wound.

"Are you all right? Do you need help?" Kasuo asked.

"No! I think I can manage," she quickly replied, biting her lower lip to prevent from crying out loud. "Someone once told me, that I cannot die from a wound inflicted by mortal weapons… but he forgot the part about the excruciating pain…"

"I am sorry," Kasuo said.

Soon, she was naked from waist up, her blouse pooling around her hips. The gash on her abdomen was ugly and deep. She never thought she would survive the suicide attempt or maybe, she was dying and all this was just a hallucination.

"Kasuo," she managed to call him before passing out.

Xue Er was drifting in and out of consciousness as she thought she saw Kasuo bending over her, as he slowly and carefully mended her wounds with his magic. A shimmering blue light radiated from his hands as his slender fingers hovered above her, like he was playing an imaginary musical instrument. She did not know how many hours that she was out cold but when she opened her eyes, she found a warm, dry blanket had been placed over her body. She was still alive. Kasuo had saved her – the wound was no longer bleeding. Some distance away, her clothes were cleaned, neatly hung out and fluttering in the wind. Xue Er blushed deeply - that would mean that Kasuo had seen her naked!

There was nothing romantic or sexy about being naked in her condition, she chided herself. Kasuo was just trying to heal her.

Then, she saw Kasuo sitting on a rock and playing a tune with a magical feather – it sounded lovely. What a queer musical instrument! Xue Er thought as she snuggled into the blanket, which smelled of fresh pine, snow and the sea. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time – the feeling of contentment as she let out a small sigh.

Kasuo stopped playing and turned to her. "Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't. Please continue playing… I have never heard anything like this. It is very beautiful," she said with a smile.

Kasuo grinned. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, I think. Thank you for saving me and watching over me while I slept."

He tucked away the feather, stood up and scooped some dew water with a large leaf. "Here, you should drink some water," he said.

Xue Er accepted the leaf and sipped the water slowly. Part of the blanket slipped off her body to reveal a smooth shoulder as he discreetly avoided staring at her. "I have sent a message to the others. They will be here soon," he stammered.

She found his behavior a little odd and endearing in a charming sort of way. "Then, I should put on my clothes," she suggested.

"Please do not move," said Kasuo. "It will aggravate your injury further."

Xue Er lay back down and stared thoughtfully at him.

"While you were unconscious, you called out a name many times," Kasuo said. "I believe it was _'Jiu Ye'_. Who is he?"

 _Oh, dear_ , she thought. _I have been babbling in my dreams again._

"Jiu Ye was my husband," she told him. "He died a long time ago."

"I am sorry," Kasuo said contritely. "I did not mean to bring up painful memories."

"That is all right."

 _He is still here with me_ , she told herself.

Then, a group of people appeared at the cave entrance. Kasuo immediately went out to meet them. He brought them in and introduced them to her. Pianfeng was the only familiar face in the group, whilst the others were new to her - Huang Tuo and his vivacious wife, Luna from the Healer Tribe, Queen Chaoya and her burly consort from the Bear Tribe, Liao Jian and Commander Qin of the Guardians. They all greeted her as "Lady Ashildr".

"Huang Tuo needs to take a look at your injury," Kasuo said.

Huang Tuo was a young man with a kind face, though he emanated a strong whiff of medicinal herbs. It reminded her of the medical halls that she had frequently visited during her childhood. At once, she felt at ease and allowed Huang Tuo to treat her while the others remained outside to give her some privacy. Huang Tuo worked quietly and efficiently, using his magical needle to sew Xue Er's wound shut as he prepared a concoction of herbs and bandaged her wounds.

"Thank you," Xue Er said gratefully.

"There is no need to thank me, Lady Ashildr," Huang Tuo replied as his wife, Luna helped Xue Er to put on her clothes. "It will take a few more days before you will feel normal again. I am afraid that you cannot move too much for a while. I will speak with Prince Kasuo to discuss his plan to send you back to the Ice Realm."

 _Lady Ashildr_ , she thought with a smile. It sounded elegant and regal. Maybe, she could get used to the idea of being called that name. Later, Kasuo came in and spoke with her. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better now…I should be able to get up soon," she said confidently.

"You should not rush. We are safe here," said Kasuo. "We can stay here for a few days until you are well enough for travel."

"I heard them call you, Prince Kasuo. Are you really a prince?" she suddenly asked.

Kasuo smiled and nodded. "It is only a title. In the mortal world, I am just Kasuo."

Xue Er nodded and tried to get some rest. It was going to be a long journey ahead and she couldn't wait to start her next adventure. That night, she dreamed about Jiu Ye. They were sitting together under a wisteria tree and its pink flowers were in full bloom. The petals were falling gently like snow as the breeze blew through them. She turned to her late husband and said, "I am finally going home."

Jiu Ye smiled a little sadly. "It is about time. You deserve to be with the people who love you and you will never be alone again."

With a sigh, she said, "I never thought this day would come. Will I see you again? Can you come along too?"

He shook his head. "I can't go to where you are going but that's okay. You are in good hands."

Xue Er smiled. "Yes, I am but I am going to miss you…"

With a deep sigh, she lay her head on Jiu Ye's shoulder as they stared out at the magnificent sunset, its vibrant orange and crimson colors promised a new beginning.

It was in the middle of the night when Xue Er woke up. Kasuo's friends had made camp inside the cave. The fire had gone out and the smoldering embers were glowing warmly in the hearth. Huang Tuo and Luna were asleep in a corner and Queen Chaoya and Liao Jian slept near the hearth. Pianfeng was perched on a tree outside the cave while Commander Qin sat at the entrance of the cave. Everyone was there, except for Kasuo. Where did he go at this time of the night? she wondered. It was still too early for daybreak.

Slowly, she got up from her makeshift bed and walked out quietly as she did not want to wake anyone up. Her wound was still raw but she grew bored of laying flat on her back so she decided to take a walk. The moon was out and the sky was clear. From behind some bushes, Xue Er found Kasuo talking to an owl. Where did that bird come from?

"Tell Mother, I have found Ashildr and I will bring her back soon," he said and the owl flew away.

Kasuo sensed Xue Er's presence as he turned to her and smiled. "You shouldn't be up and about...Couldn't sleep?"

Xue Er nodded. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"Just sending an owl message to the Ice Realm. We have learned that these magical birds can transcend realms and have trained them to relay messages for us," Kasuo explained. "I could teach you to summon the owls."

"Yes, I would like that very much," Xue Er replied happily.

Suddenly, their casual conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a stranger. There was a strong, wet stench of rotting fish surrounding this person, who was dressed shabbily and unkempt.

"Prince Kasuo, it has been a long time since we last saw each other," she muttered.

 _Wait a minute_ , Xue Er thought as she recognized that voice. It was the Crazy Old Woman!

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _I would like to thank those who took time to review my fic and suggested some changes. I appreciate your support! xoxo_ _  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Who are you?" Kasuo asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "How do you know me?"

"Don't you remember me, Kasuo? I guess I didn't look like this when we parted ways the last time," she muttered as she looked at her drab clothing and rubbed her wrinkly face.

Xue Er was stunned that the Crazy Old Woman knew Kasuo. All the time she had known the old hag, she had never revealed who she was. Were they friends or enemies?

" _Po Po_ , what are you doing here? Do you remember me? I am Xue Er," she said, hoping that the old woman would remember her.

"I am not your _Po Po_!" she shouted. "I happen to have a name and my name is Lan Shang, **Princess** Lan Shang of the Mermaid Kingdom…"

 _Lan Shang?_

Xue Er did not know anyone by that name but the old woman was livid and was scarier than ever. She slowly backed away, unsure of what the old hag might do next. On the other hand, Kasuo turned pale as he stammered, "Lan Shang, w…what happened to you?"

Lan Shang's eyes blazed angrily. "How dare you ask me that question?! You promised to return to me after you have reclaimed the Ice Castle and won the war… But you never came back… You left me here in the mortal world to die!"

Then, her tirade turned to enraged tears. "We were supposed to live happily ever after..."

Xue Er felt Lan Shang's pain and anger. The years living alone in the forest must have driven her mad with grief.

"Lan Shang, I am sorry that I have hurt you," said Kasuo. "I cannot leave the Ice Realm and its people and forsake my duties as Prince of the Ice Tribe. I know I have been unfair to you. I am not the perfect prince that you are hoping for. Your love was good and pure and I have trampled on it. I do not deserve your love…"

"You are lying! You cannot leave the Ice Realm because of her, because of Liluo! I did everything for you… Gave up my immortality for you! Why can't you love me after all that I have done for you? How could you love that woman and not love me?" Lan Shang demanded.

 _What woman?_

Xue Er thought curiously. Did Kasuo leave Lan Shang for another woman, by the name of _'Liluo'_? It didn't seem at all like Kasuo to be this callous and uncaring but then, Xue Er didn't know him that well yet. Suddenly, Xue Er felt a little indignant on Lan Shang's behalf.

"Liluo has got nothing to do with what went on between us," Kasuo objected. "Leave her out of this!"

Lan Shang shook her head in bitter disappointment. "If it weren't for Liluo, you would have fallen in love with me… I hate you… I hate you both…"

"Lan Shang, you are not well… Let me help you get back to the Mermaid Kingdom," Kasuo offered when he saw her swaying unsteadily. "The Mermaid Saint will heal you."

"I don't want your help! I don't need your help!" Lan Shang insisted in deranged anger. "You must come with me now, Kasuo. We can still live out the rest of our lives happily together..."

Kasuo appeared hesitant.

"If you refuse, I will kill your precious Ice Princess right here!" she threatened.

Uncomfortable with the tone of her voice, which was full of malice and evil, Xue Er was about to turn away when she was seized by a powerful spell. Despite having lost her immortality, Lan Shang still had some very powerful magic left in her. Xue Er's entire body was jolted by a bolt of lightning and it felt like a fire was burning inside her. She fell to her knees and screamed.

Kasuo stepped forward and pleaded. "Lan Shang, please don't hurt her…Let Ashildr go."

To his surprise, Lan Shang started to become younger as she siphoned off Xue Er's magic, like a vampire gorging on blood. Her hair was no longer grey but wavy in various shades of blue, her wrinkly face became smooth and flawless and her tattered robe changed in a beautiful blue gown. Lan Shang smiled triumphantly as she admired her younger restored self.

An ice blast from Kasuo knocked Lan Shang off her feet and she loosened her grip on Xue Er. Pianfeng suddenly appeared and swooped in with his giant eagle-like wings to catch hold of Xue Er as she collapsed weakly into his arms while the others arrived. Huang Tuo, Luna, Chaoya and Liao Jian looked like they were ready to do battle with Lan Shang with their weapons drawn.

"Lan Shang, stop what you are doing now!"

But Lan Shang drew a bejeweled dagger and leaped towards Kasuo, the dagger aimed at Kasuo's heart. "Don't come any closer, I am warning you!"

If Lan Shang were to kill Kasuo, his friends would not hesitate to end her or perhaps, that was her plan all along. She wanted to die with the man she loved.

Kasuo told Lan Shang, "If killing me will cure the pain and hurt that I have caused you and make you feel better, please do it. I will not offer any resistance…"

"No!" his friends cried out in horror as Kasuo closed his eyes and waited for the dagger to pierce his chest. Lan Shang tried to drive the dagger into her lover's heart but her hands shook as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She was confused and hurt. "Why? Why can't you love me?"

Kasuo could not answer her. In the end, he said, "I am sorry, Lan Shang…"

With an anguished cry, Lan Shang drove the dagger into her own heart instead. Immediately, blood and water gushed out from her chest. Lan Shang reached out to Kasuo feebly.

"Kasuo…"

"Lan Shang!" Kasuo cried out in shock as she fell into his arms.

"Why did you do it?" he sobbed brokenly.

Lan Shang smiled wanly up at Kasuo. "It is the only way to stop the pain in my heart. I am so tired, so weary… waiting for you to love me. I have been a fool. You are my greatest regret and my greatest love…"

Kasuo was distraught and in tears. "Lan Shang, please don't die… I will personally accompany you back to the Mermaid Kingdom. You will be healed. You will be young again…"

"It… is… too… late…"

Lan Shang whispered as she went limp in his arms.

"No, Lan Shang!" Kasuo cried.

In death, Lan Shang's legs turned into a silvery fishtail. Everyone was shocked and saddened that Lan Shang chose to end her own life. They carefully wrapped up her body with white linen cloth and brought her to the sea.

A ghost ship rose from the waters and sailed toward them. It was Lan Shang's funeral barge as they placed her body in the ship. The waves would carry her body back to her people. The clouds gathered and the rain came down as the skies mourned for the mermaid princess. Xue Er could not believe the great love that Lan Shang had for Kasuo could end so tragically for her.

"I still remember the first time I saw her – it was during my one hundred and thirtieth birthday celebrations at the Ice Castle. She was so fragile, young and innocent, a favorite of the Mermaid Saint. She must have fallen in love with me when I saved her from the Fire Prince," Kasuo revealed to Xue Er. "She even saved me from the Fire King without a thought for her own safety. I was seriously hurt and she nursed me back to health in secret. Despite my objections, she insisted on giving me her immortality so that I could return and reclaim the Ice Realm from the Fire Tribe. I never should have allowed her to do it. Now, she is dead because of me."

Kasuo clearly regretted his actions and was devastated that he could not save Lan Shang. It would be too easy to place the blame on Kasuo but there was no right or wrong in matters of the heart. Kasuo finally decided to accompany Lan Shang to her eternal resting place.

"I will be gone for a while," he told Xue Er. "Chaoya will prepare a place for you to stay in the Forest Realm…"

"Isn't it a little risky? The mermaid people will be very upset when they find out that Lan Shang is dead," Chaoya said.

"I will be fine, Chaoya," replied Kasuo calmly.

"How long does a mermaid's mourning last?" Liao Jian asked but nobody knew.

"I will stay as long as it takes," Kasuo replied as he stepped on board the ship.

Xue Er waved to him. "And I shall wait for your return."

Kasuo nodded and smiled.

They stood on the shore and watched as the ship sailed away and returned to the deep with Kasuo and Lan Shang.

* * *

 _A month later…_

In the Forest Realm, Xue Er's injuries were healing well and she was able to move about and practice her magic. Queen Chaoya and Luna became her friends and taught her about her magic, of their origins, and their oath of allegiance to the Ice King who protected them.

Xue Er learned about the Forest Realm, where Queen Chaoya ruled over all the animal and plant spirits. Some of the forest spirits could change into human form and interact with mortals while some could not. She also came to know that Pianfeng and Liao Jian were once rivals for Queen Chaoya's affections, quite by accident. Xue Er had noticed the painful and sometimes, yearning glances that Pianfeng gave to Chaoya. It seemed that he was the strong and silent type but the incident with Lan Shang must have opened the floodgates of his emotions as he accidentally blurted out his feelings to Chaoya in one of his drunken bouts. In the end, Chaoya had chosen Liao Jian as her consort and could not return Pianfeng's love. Even then, Pianfeng was determined to protect her at all cost and love her from afar. Xue Er hoped he would find a soulmate soon. He seemed like a good person.

Luna was very open about her relationship with Huang Tuo - she was skilled in potions and poisons and was hardly the marrying type as she was tough and fierce. Huang Tuo, on the other hand, was soft-spoken and gentle by nature as he was the Leader of the Healers. It would seem that they were the yin and yang of each other. They complete each other in a sense that what Luna destroyed would be restored by Huang Tuo. It was Kasuo and Liluo that had brought them together and they eventually married after the war.

 _Liluo..._

That was the name of the woman that Kasuo loved, to Lan Shang's regret. She was curious to know this woman who had captured the prince's heart but she dared not ask Chaoya or Luna about her. Liluo appeared very much to belong to their circle of friends but why wasn't she here with Kasuo? It was not her place to ask such questions, Xue Er reasoned and decided not to pursue this thought.

They spoke of the Hundred Years War with the Fire Tribe, their greatest enemy and sang of the bravery of those who had fallen. Prince Kasuo's elder brothers and sisters were killed, leaving him and a younger brother as the last heirs of the Ice Realm.

"Does his brother have a name?" Xue Er casually asked. She had an inkling suspicion of who it might be.

"Yes, his name is Prince Yin Kongxhi," replied Chaoya. "But they have different mothers."

That might explain their vastly different temperaments, thought Xue Er.

None of them spoke very much about the younger prince, presumably they did not know him that well and they did not know that Xue Er had had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with him.

The more they talked about the war, the more Xue Er gradually realized the immense burden that Kasuo had to shoulder in helping his people to rebuild out of the ashes of war. He could not leave and be with Lan Shang even if he wanted to, or to live the carefree life that she had planned for the both of them.

Every one of Kasuo's friends had excellent fighting skills. Not wanting to be the weak link in the group, Xue Er worked doubly hard to master her magical and defense skills. One day, Luna was sparring with her in an open field – Xue Er was able to deflect her attacks and throw some of her own. Her magic flowed naturally as long as she focused on the task at hand. Luna and Xue Er ended their practice satisfactorily, their skills were almost on par.

Suddenly, Chaoya came over and called to them. "Ashildr, you have a visitor," she said.

Xue Er was curious as to who this visitor was. She didn't know anyone else, apart from her friends in the Forest Realm. As she walked into the hall, a man in white was waiting for her. He was tall with long silver hair and he was wearing a gold circlet on his head. He was from the Ice Tribe. Chaoya and Luna bowed to him. "Emissary, this is Lady Ashildr," they said.

He walked towards Xue Er and bowed. "Lady Ashildr, the Queen sends her regards."

 _The Ice Queen?!_

Xue Er was surprised that the Ice Queen would send someone to her. It was indeed a rare honor. She didn't really know what to do next as Chaoya and Luna exited the hall, leaving her alone with the emissary.

"The Queen is aware that Prince Kasuo is indisposed at the moment and she has tasked me to bring you back to the Ice Realm," the emissary said.

"No!" she spluttered without thinking and seeing the shock on the emissary's face, she quickly added, "I... I mean I can't go with you now."

The emissary frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

Then, taking a deep breath, Xue Er managed to calm down somewhat. "I am grateful for Her Majesty's concern. Please tell the Queen that I have promised to wait for Prince Kasuo here. I cannot break that promise..."

"His Highness, Prince Kasuo will understand the circumstances. He would want you to be safe," the emissary said smoothly.

"I am safe here," she insisted. "I am just not ready to return to the Ice Realm yet."

This was all new to the emissary as he became silent. He probably didn't have to deal with a person like Xue Er before this. In his mind, he was probably counting about a dozen broken protocols and punishments along with them.

"Oh, and please inform the Queen that I will return with Prince Kasuo in due time," she said, a little more daring this time.

"That is not proper or allowed!" the emissary objected. "As a subject of the Ice Realm, you cannot disobey a royal command!"

"That's the thing, you see... I may be a subject of the Ice Realm but I have lived all my life in the mortal world. I am not accustomed to your ways. Given that the Queen has a high regard of me, I should be allowed to, at least learn your customs and rules before returning home, or I shall risk embarrassing her in front of the people," she reasoned. "All I am asking is a little more time."

The emissary eventually relented and returned to the Ice Realm alone.

 _Why would the Queen want to see me so badly?_ she wondered. _And what about my parents? Have they forgotten me?_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _Lan Shang's story-line takes a different route from the tv drama, Ice Fantasy._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It has been a while since Kasuo came to the Mermaid Kingdom as the ship that he was traveling on sailed through towering grand arches towards the dome-shaped castle of the mermaids. Perhaps, this place held too many memories that he'd rather forget.

"Lan Shang, you are home," he whispered. The mermaid princess looked like she was sleeping – her beauty and youth restored to her in death.

All the other mermaids gathered around the ship and began to mourn when they saw their favorite princess had died. Their high-pitched shrieks and eerie shrill voices added to their sorrow as one by one, left their elaborate dwellings of stone and coral to swim alongside the ship. The mermaids had evolved into different species depending on where they lived – some were beautiful, like Lan Shang while some not.

The ship docked at the mermaid's castle and the Mermaid Saint came out to greet Kasuo. She was their leader, an elderly lady in a beautiful blue-green gown. She grieved when she saw Lan Shang's body. "My beautiful…beautiful princess has finally come back! But she will never sing again…"

"I am truly sorry, Honorable Mermaid Saint," said Kasuo. "She lived in hiding all this time."

"Why would she do that? Why would she leave her own people?" the Mermaid Saint lamented. "I could still remember the last time I saw her – she was so full of joy, she was practically beaming! What could have happened to her? We searched for her everywhere! Why would she run away?"

A tear slid down Kasuo's cheek as the memory of Lan Shang's happy face came to mind. "That was the day that she planned to give me her immortality so that I could defeat the Fire King and reclaim the Ice Realm…"

The old lady's eyes grew wide with shock. "What could convince her to give up something so precious, like her immortality? My poor, poor child!"

After grieving for Lan Shang for some time, the Mermaid Saint turned to Kasuo and demanded angrily, "You must have said something to her… It was obvious that she was madly in love with you. What did you promise her?"

The other mermaids began circling round Kasuo, snapping and gnashing their teeth. They were angry and believed that it was Kasuo who had misled their princess to her doom. But Kasuo didn't notice them as he was lost in his own thoughts - he had wanted to save his people so badly that he did not think through Lan Shang's suggestion and how it would affect her. "I should not have allowed her to do it…"

"Answer me, Kasuo!"

"She wanted me to return to her after the war so that we could live out our lives together," he responded glumly and looked down. "I tried to explain that I could not be with her and that, I could help her return home but she wouldn't listen. She said it was too late…"

"It is too late… Once a mermaid gives her immortality away, she cannot get it back. Not even I can help her. She knew this but she went ahead anyway!" the Mermaid Saint glared accusingly at Kasuo.

"It is my fault that she is dead," Kasuo said as he stared at Lan Shang forlornly.

"Seize him!" the Mermaid Saint ordered.

The mermaid guards bound him in magical chains and rendered his magic useless.

"Mermaid Saint, if there is a way to atone for my faults against Lan Shang, I would do it," said Kasuo.

"In this case, you cannot object to my demand," said the Mermaid Saint as she sat on her Sea Throne. Then, she held out her hand and a magical shell appeared on her palm. "If Lan Shang cannot be with you in this life, then you must give me a piece of your soul to join hers in eternity!"

Kasuo thought he had heard wrong but the Mermaid Saint was not smiling as she lifted her staff, and a bolt of light flew from the staff and hit him in the chest. The pain was terrible as he fell to his knees. He thought that he was going to die. In his mind, he was thinking of his parents, Liluo and all those that he loved. _I am sorry…_

He was about to surrender to fate but his brother, Yin Kongxhi suddenly appeared and interrupted them.

"Am I late?" he asked around curiously. "Or did I miss something interesting?"

"What are you doing here, Yin Kongxhi?" the Mermaid Saint demanded warily. Prince Yin was somewhat a loose cannon and no one could figure him out.

"I came to see how my _'grandmother_ ' is doing," Yin Kongxhi replied coolly. Then, he saw Kasuo in chains and the body of Princess Lan Shang. "Oh, she is dead… Hello, Brother!"

Then turning to the Mermaid Saint, he asked, "What is Kasuo doing here?"

"It is none of your business, Yin Kongxhi! Leave!"

" _Grandmother_ , you shouldn't be so upset!" he gasped in shock. "It will add more wrinkles to your face!"

The Mermaid Saint, being a vain person, quickly touched her face. "Do you see any lines?" she asked her handmaids anxiously.

As they were busy scrutinizing the Mermaid Saint's face for fine lines, Yin Kongxhi moved closer to Kasuo and tried to set him free from the chains.

"Xhi, what are you doing here?" Kasuo asked.

"I heard that you are in trouble with the mermaids," he whispered back.

Kasuo nodded. "I came to send Lan Shang back to her people."

"Nasty business, these lot of women," quipped Yin Kongxhi. Kasuo stared at him.

"Your mother is also a mermaid," he pointed out.

"Exactly!"

"You need to get out of here," said Kasuo.

"Not without you, Brother!"

"Stop right there, Yin Kongxhi!" the Mermaid Saint boomed. "Your plan is not going to work!"

"Kasuo is coming with me and you cannot stop us," dared Yin Kongxhi as he broke Kasuo's chains with his magic.

The mermaids were prepared to do battle with Yin Kongxhi but Kasuo stepped in. "Xhi, please don't make this worse than it already is," he begged. "The mermaids have been our allies for the longest time. We shouldn't sever our ties because of my own folly. I will take full responsibility for my actions."

"But Kasuo, how can you agree to their demands? They are extracting a piece of your soul!" he said desperately.

"I know."

Kongxhi shook his head in disbelief as Kasuo walked up to the Mermaid Saint. "Do not hurt Xhi… He is too young to understand what I must do," he said.

"Am _not_ ," muttered Kongxhi under his breath as he folded his arms indignantly.

The Mermaid Saint nodded and began to chant a spell. It was a brutal assault on Kasuo's body as a wisp of his soul could be seen coming out from his mouth and into the shell in the Mermaid Saint's hand. As the shell closed, Kasuo swayed and fell weakly into Kongxhi's arms.

"You may have won today, _Grandmother_ … This is not the end," warned Yin Kongxhi as he glared angrily at the Mermaid Saint.

"You are free to go now, Kasuo. Your debt to Lan Shang has been paid," the Mermaid Saint said imperiously.

Yin Kongxhi wanted to bring Kasuo back to the Ice Realm but he asked to be sent to the Forest Realm. "I don't want my parents or Liluo to worry about me. Huang Tuo is there… He will take care of me," he told Kongxhi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kongxhi doubtfully.

"Yes, I will be fine once I am there."

Yin Kongxhi appeared in front of Chaoya's doorstep with Kasuo, much to her surprise.

"Kasuo… Yin Kongxhi… how did you two end up here at the same time?" she asked.

"It's a long story, Chaoya," Yin Kongxhi explained. "We just came back from the Mermaid Kingdom and Kasuo…"

"I am fine. I just need to rest for a while," Kasuo quickly interrupted as he did not want Chaoya to know what had happened.

"Yes, yes… of course. Come with me," said Chaoya as she showed them the way to Kasuo's room.

As Yin Kongxhi assisted his brother to his room, Xue Er happened to walk into the hall and missed them by seconds.

"Where is everybody?" she wondered as there was nobody around.

"Aha! I shall pay a visit to Pianfeng," she decided and walked out to find the kind Eagle Spirit.

* * *

Kasuo sat down on the bed wearily.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Xhi."

"You are my only brother… I cannot risk something bad happening to you," said Kongxhi. "I don't agree with what the mermaids did to you but I respect your decision."

"Are you going to stay for a while?" Kasuo asked.

Yin Kongxhi shook his head. "I will see you back at the Ice Realm, Brother."

"Don't worry, Kongxhi… We will take care of Kasuo," Chaoya assured him.

"Thank you," he bid them farewell and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

It was towards the evening when Xue Er returned to the castle and found Kasuo sitting in the hall.

"Kasuo!" Xue Er cried out in surprise when she saw him and ran to greet the ice prince. "You're back!"

"Hello, Xue Er," he said. "Your injury seems to have healed properly."

"Yes! And I can do magic properly now, thanks to Chaoya and Luna's guidance," Xue Er replied.

"You will probably end up being more powerful than me," he quipped. Xue Er blushed at his compliment.

He seemed pleased with Xue Er's progress with her ice illusions and it made him smile a little. He had been so unhappy since Lan Shang died and Xue Er was glad that she could make him smile again, even if it was only for a while. "It is good to see you again," she said with a wide grin.

"I know the both of you have a lot to catch up," said Luna. "I will leave the both of you alone for a while."

"Thank you, Luna," Xue Er said gratefully. Then, she turned to Kasuo and said, "So, what do you think? How do I look?"

She twirled around to show off her new hairstyle of braids and ribbons, and her long white coat with fur trimmings, a short flared skirt and laced boots. Chaoya and Luna had helped to pick her new clothes and she liked her new look.

"You look very pretty, _Ashildr_ ," he replied graciously.

Xue Er paused for a moment and recalled the time she had stared at herself in the mirror – she was wearing her new attire. This was what it felt like to transform into someone new, like a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis. Xue Er was her past and Ashildr was her future.

Kasuo brought her back to the present when he asked worriedly, "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I am sorry," she said apologetically. "I was just thinking about how my life has changed…It is quite overwhelming, to say the least."

"I am glad that you are embracing your real self, Ashildr. I cannot imagine how it must feel to be you right now," he told her.

Xue Er shrugged it off shyly. "Enough about me," she said, turning her attention to the prince. "You look a little pale and tired. The journey back from the Mermaid Kingdom must have been a harrowing experience."

Kasuo was surprised by her acute perception as his smile faded. He turned away and muttered, "The mermaids were not very forgiving about Lan Shang's death. I suppose I deserved whatever punishment they gave me."

"Did they hurt you?" Xue Er became concerned.

"It was nothing I could not handle… I am willing to atone for all the years that Lan Shang had suffered because of me," said Kasuo. "I am touched by your concern but it is over now. Lan Shang can rest in peace."

Xue Er nodded with a sigh.

 _Poor Kasuo and all the burdens that he had to bear!_

That night, they had a feast to celebrate Kasuo's return from the Mermaid Kingdom. Xue Er noticed that Kasuo was not his usual self and her instincts were spot on when Kasuo stumbled and collapsed on the way back to his room. He was shivering with a strange fever. Huang Tuo quickly attended to Kasuo while the others waited outside his room.

"The mermaids must have done something to him," said Liao Jian angrily as he paced back and forth.

"Kasuo didn't tell me anything," muttered a worried Xue Er. "He only said that mermaids were upset with him and that he had accepted the punishment."

"Well, whatever punishment the mermaids meted out on Kasuo took a toll on his health," said Luna.

"What did they do to him?" Chaoya asked.

They all shook their heads in bewilderment.

Then, Huang Tuo came out of Kasuo's room – he had a big frown on his face. All of them rushed to him and asked about Kasuo's condition.

"I have managed to bring down the fever temporarily for now…I think Kasuo has been cursed by the mermaids," Huang Tuo said. "A part of his soul is missing and his ice powers have diminished significantly…"

"What?!" Liao Jian exclaimed. "How do we get it back?"

"I don't know," replied Huang Tuo with a sigh.

"We could steal it back from the mermaids," Pianfeng suggested.

"His soul could be hidden anywhere in the vast Mermaid Kingdom. Even if we could steal it, we don't know how to release his soul back to him," Chaoya said grimly.

"What do we do now?"

Xue Er, who had been quietly listening to their discussion, began to speak up. "The mermaids could not have taken a piece of his soul if he did not give it up willingly. Kasuo is atoning for his sins against Lan Shang…All we can do now is to help Kasuo as much as we can." Turning to the young healer, she said, "Huang Tuo, is there a way to contain the fever?"

Huang Tuo thought hard and paced about, mumbling to himself. Finally, he found a solution. "There is a way to control his fever but I will need your help," he said to Xue Er.

Xue Er was intrigued but she wanted to help Kasuo so she followed Huang Tuo to the kitchens. There, Huang Tuo pulled out his sack of medicinal herbs, put some herbs and water into a clay pot on a wood fire. After two hours in the hot kitchen, Huang Tuo's herbal soup was ready and for the final ingredient, he made a surprising request.

"I need a drop of your blood," he said. "It will help Kasuo to ingest the medicine and boost his immune system."

Without hesitation, Xue Er pricked her finger with a sterilized needle and pressed out a few drops of blood into the bowl. Then, Huang Tuo brought the medicine to Kasuo and made him drink it. The healer was pleased that his medicine seemed to be working as Kasuo's fever went down and he was sleeping soundly.

"Huang Tuo, you must be tired too," Xue Er said as she noticed his big yawn. "You need to go back and rest. I will watch over Kasuo."

"Are you sure?" Huang Tuo was skeptical.

"Yes, I will call you if anything happens," she insisted as she ushered the healer out.

"Thanks!"

Xue Er made sure that Kasuo was sufficiently warm and snug in his bed before drawing the curtains. She settled down comfortably beside his bed – it was going to be a long night.

"Don't worry, Kasuo… I will be here for you."

* * *

 _Kasuo opened his eyes and found himself back at the Ice Castle. He was sleeping in his bed. How was that possible? Wasn't he at Chaoya's castle?_

 _He sat up and looked around. Everything seemed normal._

 _Then, the door opened and Ashildr came in with a basin of water. She was dressed like a noble lady and she looked amazing! Kasuo caught himself staring at her._

" _Good morning, Kasuo," she said with a smile as she placed the basin on the table and wrung out a towel for him to wipe his face. "Here you go. Are you feeling better?"_

" _Yes, I think so," he was not too sure if this was a dream. Ashildr then laid out a fresh robe for him._

" _Ashildr, when did we return to the Ice Realm?" he asked as he tried to make sense of his surroundings._

" _I don't understand," she replied. "We haven't left the Ice Realm in a long time…Are you sure you are feeling all right?"_

" _Father! You are awake," a young boy of about five or six years old came running into the room and hugged Kasuo._

 _Kasuo was stunned by the affections shown by the child, who looked like a younger version of himself. Ashildr noticed the frown and said, "Kasuo, don't you recognize our son?"_

 _Our son!_

 _Kasuo's eyebrows shot up in surprise. When did they marry and have a son? And where was Liluo?_

 _Before he could ask Ashildr, suddenly, Liluo stepped into the room. She smiled at them and said, "Good morning, Ashildr… Kasuo. It is a fine day today. I was thinking that we should go out riding as a family…"_

 _Well, wasn't that interesting? They were a family unit._

" _Kasuo?" another woman's voice was heard as Lan Shang walked in. "What should we do today?"_

 _Kasuo nearly had a heart attack – he was married to all three women; Ashildr, Liluo and Lan Shang!_

 _But it was impossible as Lan Shang was dead! He had just sent her body back to the Mermaid Kingdom._

At that point, Kasuo woke up from his dream cum nightmare and realized that he was not in the Ice Castle but in his room at Chaoya's place. He also realized that there was another person in the room with him – Ashildr was asleep by his bedside, with her arms folded under her head. She must have stayed up all night watching over him.

Kasuo stared at her pensively, taking the opportunity to study her serene face as a little drool could be seen at the corner of her slightly parted mouth. It was kind of gross and endearing at the same time. Then, he wondered about the dream that he had of her – if she hadn't gone missing all those years ago, they would have been married.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Xue Er opened her eyes and found that someone had placed a blanket over her shoulders. Her eyebrows knitted together – why was she lying down on the side of Kasuo's bed? She was supposed to keep watch over him, not fall asleep! Lazily, she reached out her hand to feel for Kasuo but found an empty bed instead. Xue Er jumped up. "Kasuo? Kasuo!"

She panicked when he was not in the room and nearly barreled into him in a rush to get out. Kasuo was at the door when it burst open and the flowers that he had been holding flew out of his hands as he caught Xue Er before she fell.

"Oh, Kasuo!" she gasped as her hands grabbed his. "Why are you up and about?"

Seeing the scattered flowers on the floor, both of them bent down at the same time and their heads collided. "Owww!"

"Ouch!"

Kasuo and Xue Er then burst out laughing as they rubbed their bruised foreheads.

"The flowers were for you, by the way," he said. "I thought you might want breakfast."

Xue Er was touched by his kind gesture. "You are ill. I am supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around!"

He took her hand and placed it on his forehead. "See? No more fever… I am fine."

"All right, you made your point," Xue Er relented. Actually, she was relieved to see him like his normal self and surprised that he was still holding on to her hand. "Can I have my hand back now?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ahem!" Someone cleared his throat when he saw them sitting on the floor, surrounded by flowers.

Kasuo looked up and smiled. "Huang Tuo, thank you for your miraculous healing powers. I feel much better now!"

Huang Tuo gave a sigh of relief. "I should check your vital signs before making my assessment," he said sternly.

"You go ahead," Xue Er told Kasuo. "I will clean up the flowers."

"Thank you," Kasuo said as he followed Huang Tuo into the room and closed the door.

Xue Er picked up the flowers and smelled their sweet scent. She smiled, knowing that Kasuo had been thinking of her.

* * *

Kasuo later found Xue Er sitting by the pond and feeding the ducks. She had been waiting for him.

"Hey, there," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"What did Huang Tuo say?" Xue Er asked about his condition.

"There will be some restrictions but generally, I should be able to continue to live a normal life," Kasuo replied vaguely after a long pause. There was something that he wasn't telling her and she was not sure if it was right to pry into other people's private affairs.

"That's good news. Huang Tuo is a genius," she said in the end.

"Yes, he is…Huang Tuo told me that you gave your blood to make the fever medication," he said.

"I did it willingly, Kasuo," Xue Er replied. "Huang Tuo didn't force me to do anything."

Kasuo took her hands and examined her fingers – there was a prick mark on her right middle finger. The blood had dried up but the finger was still a little tender. Then, he took the finger and kissed it. "Thank you," he said as Xue Er held her breath – his kiss and cool breath sent tingles down her spine.

She quickly withdrew her hand and smiled nervously. There was an awkward silent moment as Kasuo, too, looked away as if embarrassed. He seemed to have felt a curious connection to her.

"You could have told Lan Shang that you loved her and she would still be alive today," Xue Er muttered. "I can see that you cared about her..."

But Kasuo shook his head. "I cannot lie to her, after all that she has done for me... She was a good friend and it was all I could be for her... a friend."

Xue Er gazed up at Kasuo. "I understand how you feel," she said, thinking back to her own complicated relationship with Jiu Ye. "We all have our burdens to carry."

"We should talk about your return to the Ice Tribe," Kasuo said, changing the subject as he proceeded to tell Xue Er about their people.

The people of the Ice Tribe were the first and noblest of the immortals. No one really knew where they came from but the tales of the Ice People indicated that they came from the stars and many of them, gradually settled on the Snowy Mountain. Their numbers grew and they became a great nation. They developed a culture of the arts and knowledge, building and metallurgy. Poetry and dance were highly valued as well. They created many festivals, celebrating the stars, the earth and the seas. Envoys were sent to other tribes and peaceful ties were forged. For thousands of years, the Ice Tribe lived in total bliss and peace, wandering the lands and beautifying its glory. The Ice King was a benevolent and caring monarch who protected the three realms; the Ice Realm, the Spirit Realm and the Mortal Realm.

Kasuo and Xue Er had a long talk about her birthplace and where he lived. He even created a miniature Ice Castle with his magic and placed it in her hand. She marveled at the intricate details of the sculpture. "You made this for me?"

"Yes, Ashildr. You will like it there," he said with a gentle smile.

He began to describe the Ice Throne Room, the East Wing which housed the Ice Queen's residence and the West Wing, in which Consort Lian Ji lived. There was also the Royal Ballroom where they hold numerous state events. He and his siblings used to live in the adjoining courtyards, each with their own designs and functions. The Ice Castle was built as a fortress, protected by high walls, magical spells and a drawbridge. There were also secret passageways and tunnels that ran the entire castle - he had accidentally discovered them while he was playing with his siblings a long time ago. His ancestors had used these tunnels to escape if there was a siege on the castle.

"I nearly got lost in there when I was a little child," Kasuo admitted. "But now, the war has destroyed most of these tunnels and rendered them inaccessible."

"How did you get lost in the tunnels?" Xue Er asked curiously.

Kasuo smiled sheepishly. "I was a naïve and foolish to believe my elder brothers that there was treasure hidden in the tunnels. It was dark in there and I decided to explore the tunnels by myself. I was careless and I slipped and tumbled into one of them. It was a scary place for a young kid. My powers haven't manifested yet and so, I had to sit in the dark for two days before they came and rescued me…"

"You must have been so scared, all alone in a dark, mysterious place," Xue Er surmised.

"I still have nightmares about it," Kasuo said with a mock frown.

"Are you serious?"

And Xue Er almost fell for his ruse as she made a face at him when he burst out laughing.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kasuo and Xue Er spent a lot of time together as he taught her about palace etiquette and various forms of salutation. To the Ice King, Xue Er was supposed to cross her right arm over her chest and place her hand on the left side of the shoulder and bow slightly. Xue Er had seen Huang Tuo, Luna and the others salute Kasuo in the same manner. "I probably should address you as ' _Your Highness, Prince Kasuo_ '," she said, bowing elegantly to Kasuo.

When she looked up, Kasuo was gazing at her with a smile. "How did I do? Was that done correctly?"

Kasuo nodded with satisfaction as he stepped forward to Xue Er. "Remember, you only need to do that on formal occasions. There is no need for salutations among friends."

 _Friends?_

Xue Er's heart did a little dance. Kasuo had considered her as a friend.

The Annual Ice Ball was the pinnacle of palace etiquette as all eyes would be on the guests. Any slip ups at this time would be frowned upon and almost guaranteed a non-invite for the next ball. Everyone would be dressed in their finest.

"It sounds very stressful," Xue Er mused. "Why would anyone want to attend it?"

"It is the highlight of the year and trust me, the event is very beautiful," said Kasuo. "We will have music and dancing, lots of food, champagne fountains and merriment…"

He conjured up a scene of the Annual Ice Ball for Xue Er. Her eyes lit up with awe when she saw the men in elegant white coats, silk sashes and tassels while the ladies wore glittering ball gowns dancing in a hall fully decorated with flowers and chandeliers suspended from tall ceilings.

Kasuo told her that not only were the high society involved in the Annual Ice Ball, the common folk were also treated to plenty of food and drinks while they danced and enjoyed themselves till the wee hours of dawn.

"The Ice King seems like a generous person," she said.

"Yes, he is," Kasuo agreed. "You will definitely be invited for the upcoming Annual Ice Ball, Ashildr and you will asked to dance… I could show you a few dance steps…"

Xue Er shook her head with dread. "Oh, no…I can't!"

"It is not that difficult to do," said Kasuo as he held up his right hand and Xue Er gingerly took it.

With one hand firmly on her waist and the other holding her left hand, Kasuo taught her how to dance. Xue Er was busy keeping track of the movements that she failed to notice how close they stood together. After a few missteps and sore feet, Kasuo seemed pleased with her progress. Xue Er, on the other hand was a nervous wreck.

 _Give me a difficult spell any day_ , she lamented. _Just don't ask me to dance!_

"You are too stiff. You need to let go and move with the flow," Kasuo grinned. "Close your eyes."

Xue Er sighed and said, "All right… I will do as you ask."

She closed her eyes and felt a strange tingling sensation all around her. Kasuo had cast a spell of some kind and when she opened her eyes, her breath was taken away as Kasuo had brought them into an imaginary Ice Ball. Xue Er's clothes had transformed into a white off-shoulder ball gown with wispy sleeves and he was wearing a long white coat suit. They looked really gorgeous as a couple, she thought and suddenly blushed. Everyone was moving about around them but they did not notice that they were there.

"This is an illusion, Ashildr. You needn't worry," he said but the illusion looked so real and life-like that she was overwhelmed by the sensations and sights.

"Kasuo, I… I…don't know what to say," she stammered uncertainly.

"Shall we dance?"

The music swelled as they moved around the dance floor. Xue Er was literally swept off her feet by the handsome prince in front of her. Her heart grew wings and she wanted to fly high up into the sky – it was a wonderful feeling, being held in Kasuo's arms. Xue Er found her inner rhythm as they twirled around the hall, her eyes always on Kasuo. She wanted this feeling to last forever but alas, the music died and the illusion crumbled.

"Kasuo!" she cried out as he suddenly fell to the ground, blood was dripping from his nose. The illusion that he had created caused a strain to his body as guilt tore at her heart.

"I am so sorry… I shouldn't have allowed you to exert yourself!"

"No, don't apologize…It's all right," Kasuo replied in between heavy pants. "It was my fault. I didn't know the limits of my magic…"

He wiped away the tears from her face and gazed deeply into her glistening eyes. "Please don't be sad, Ashildr. I will be fine."

"I will never forget this magical moment and all the feels that you gave me," Xue Er vowed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Kasuo said. "Anyhow, it was worth it. You are now a proper, noble lady of the Ice Tribe. It has always been a part of you. I just needed to find a way to bring it out."

Xue Er nodded with a shy smile. It was a great compliment, coming from Kasuo.

"I think we have been out here for far too long. We should probably get back to the castle."

Kasuo agreed as Xue Er helped him up. As expected, Huang Tuo nearly went ballistic when he found out what they did and he had Kasuo confined to his room.

* * *

"There are many people waiting to meet you…"

"Really?" She was not exactly surprised.

Kasuo was propped up on his bed with a pillow behind his back while Xue Er was busy pounding herbs for Huang Tuo. According to the healer, these herbs when turned into a potion, could help Kasuo regain his strength.

"I think you are ready for your re-introduction to the Ice Realm," said Kasuo.

Kasuo spoke of her father, who was the mighty and loyal General Pan of the Ice Tribe. He controlled the entire tribe's army under the Ice King. Apart from the king, he was the second most powerful person in the Ice Realm. Her mother, the Lady Ariel was a priestess of Snowy Mountain. She had great magical powers of the Ice Ancients. The more he talked about her parents, the pieces of her dreams seemed to come together. She could picture her mother and father from the remnants of her dream and an aching pain filled her heart.

"There's something you should know about your mother, the Lady Ariel… She… she is…"

Kasuo was reluctant to reveal the fate of her mother but Xue Er, realizing the worst outcome, said plainly, "She is dead …"

He was surprised by her answer. "How did you know?"

"I used to have these dreams… Dreams that I could not understand, like pieces of a puzzle…"

Xue Er was not in the mood to discuss about her mother, not yet and Kasuo understood her need for privacy.

Based on Kasuo's information, it seemed that she was destined for great things but how did it all fall apart?

That night, Xue Er was withdrawn and was not partaking in the merriment that night. Perhaps, deep in her heart, she wanted to believe that her mother was still alive, that her dreams of her mother abandoning her were not real. Kasuo had just confirmed that she was gone and Xue Er would never see her again. As they toasted to Kasuo's announcement that he and Xue Er would begin their journey back to the Ice Realm, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Was there a reason for her to come home now?

As the revelry went on till late at night, Liao Jian and Pianfeng were drunk on fruit wine while the rest were talking, Xue Er excused herself and climbed up to the treetops of Chaoya's castle. With her magic, she was able to ascend without much physical exertion. Her steps were light and bouncy as she leaped from branch to branch till she reached where she wanted to be – the moon was full that night and the spot had a magnificent view of the forest and the valley below.

"Mother," she whispered to the wind as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why did you leave me?"

"Ashildr."

She turned around and saw Kasuo standing next to her. Xue Er quickly wiped away her tears.

"I thought I might find you here," he said. "This place has the best scenery of all. You were unusually quiet during the dinner earlier. Is something on your mind?"

"I was thinking about my mother," she replied with a sigh. "She was so beautiful in my dreams. All my life I didn't know who she was until recently, my dreams started to make sense. Then, I realized that I was looking at my past. Do you know how she died?"

Kasuo nodded gravely. "I read the report in the royal archives that your father found her in the forest near the portal to the Ice Realm. According to the coroner, she had died from injuries sustained from the wolf attack. Her body was already severely decomposed due to exposure to the elements."

"Did you say it was a wolf attack that killed her?"

Xue Er felt something was amiss. Kasuo told her what had been reported to the king. In her dreams, the events were completely different but how reliable were they?

"The wolves are ferocious and wild animals that live on Snowy Mountain. They were there long before we came. Generally, we avoid them, if possible," Kasuo explained.

"Are the wolves from the Ice Realm able to crossover to the Mortal Realm?"

Kasuo shook his head. "They can't, unless, someone let them through…Why? What is wrong?"

Xue Er was silent for a while. _That can't be right_ , she thought and then, she muttered in a daze, "In my dreams, she was carrying me and running from the wolves. There was a carriage which overturned… We were thrown but my mother's magic saved us. We kept running and running… She was so frightened… I saw blood…There was a lot of blood…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kasuo grew alarmed when he saw that her entire body was sparking with energy – her emotions were running high and she was going into catatonic shock. The sky suddenly opened with a luminous white glow which soon took on a slightly greenish cast, and soon, the ghostly glow swayed left, then right, undulating like a sheet in the wind, performing a sensuous dance. He realized that Ashildr was causing this phenomenon as he grabbed her arms and shook her hard, "Ashildr… Xue Er, Stop!"

He tried to draw some of the magic away from her but was thrown aside by the immense power she wielded. What he thought would be a quiet night quickly turned out to be a highly volatile situation. Earlier that evening, he had just sent an owl message to his father and mother, informing them that they would be coming home soon. Thinking that Ashildr would need some company as she looked a little distracted and withdrawn, Kasuo went to her room to seek her out but she was not there. It didn't take long for him to find her and suddenly, all hell broke loose. If he had not found her earlier, she could have destroyed Chaoya's castle with the energy she wielded.

"Ashildr!" Kasuo shouted as her emotions swirled fiercely around her.

He concentrated on reaching Ashildr's inner mind.

 _Ashildr, it is me... Kasuo. You have to stop what you are doing. Let me help you..._

He kept repeating her name until she began to waver a little. "K... Kasuo?"

 _Yes, it is me, Kasuo. Come back... Come back to me... I know you can do it._

It took a massive amount of energy to hold her mind steady and draw her to him. Ashildr was confused and frightened - she didn't know how to stop or what to do. Kasuo too, felt the strain of his own magic but he was determined not to lose her. With a firm but gentle voice, Kasuo gave her the instructions and called her back.

As she slowly regained control of her magic, Ashildr collapsed and blood was dripping from her nose. He quickly went to her and held her - she was shivering from a piercing coldness in her bones. "Kasuo," she gasped, her breath misting and tears came to her eyes as she held on to him desperately. "Mm...My mother... She didn't die from the wolf attack… There was something else…Something that I couldn't see… Kasuo, she died to save me!"

Kasuo drew her into his arms and hugged her as she kept mumbling brokenly, "She didn't want to leave me…She didn't want to leave me…"

Throughout the night, he let Ashildr weep as he kept her close by his side. She was very volatile emotionally and he dared not let her out of his sight. Soon, her sobs quietened and she fell asleep – her head falling limply on his shoulder. He did not want to move her and so, he created a makeshift bed out of leaves and lay down with her under the stars, watching her breathing gradually normalized as he gently swept aside the stray hair from her tear-stained face. Ashildr tried so hard to be strong in spite of her own fragility. It made him angry that she was made to suffer for something that wasn't her fault. Ever since he had the pendant in his possession, his mind was always on her. He did not know how or when Ashildr had become someone he cared about.

Thinking back to the day he saw her for the first time by the river, valiantly fighting off Captain Wang Kai's men, he had this inexplicable need to protect her. Maybe it was her tragic past or their pendants' magical link that drew them together or maybe, it was something else altogether.

Huang Tuo had told him that Ashildr had stayed by his side all night when he had the fever and that it was her blood that completed the formula that healed him. Kasuo was glad that she did not question his decision to leave a part of his soul behind in the Mermaid Kingdom. She was the only one who seemed to understand him while his friends angrily objected to him leaving a part of his soul with Lan Shang.

Ashildr needed his help to get back to the Ice Realm and he wanted to help her. He could not disappoint her like he did to Lan Shang. Perhaps, he was just projecting his guilt onto Ashildr but nevertheless, he swore that he would help her. Upon his return to the Forest Realm and seeing Ashildr fully embracing her real self, confidently creating ice illusions with powerful grace, had been a reward in itself. She would return to the Ice Realm, a full-fledged ice immortal. He felt compelled to tell her about the world that she was about to call her new home. Then only, she would be well prepared for what was to come. He even made a miniature _Ren Xue Cheng_ (Ice Castle) for her, which she had accepted gratefully. She hung on to his every word with perked ears and bright, innocent eyes. Kasuo was careful when he spoke of her parents, especially of her mother's death. Ashildr seemed to have accepted the fact that she would not see her mother again. Clearly, he had read the signs wrongly – Ashildr was devastated that she could never see her mother again.

He had avoided any mention of their previous engagement, which he felt would only add unnecessary stress to her. _She need not know of our betrothal, after all, she may not feel anything for me_ , he thought a little sadly for he knew that once they returned the Ice Realm, he might not see her as often as he wanted. They would go their separate ways. His task was done, his mission accomplished and he would move on to other royal duties, whatever they may be. Kasuo decided that he would spend as much time with Ashildr while he could.

Suddenly, he noticed that their pendants were glowing. What could this mean?

If there was a person who could help her understand her dreams, it had to be Xing Jiu, the leader of the Dream Tribe and King of Astrologers - he had the ability to navigate the dreams of an immortal and he would know what to do. Kasuo decided that he would send an owl message to Xing Jiu the next morning and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, just before dawn, Xue Er opened her eyes and found herself staring at Kasuo who was still asleep. She was lying close to him, their noses almost touching. His breathing was calm and measured, although, she noticed the slight wrinkle in between his perfect dark eyebrows. Her eyes dropped to his lips and recalled how soft they were against her own. Last night, he had stayed by her side after her major meltdown.

Oh dear!

She must have looked quite awful with a bloody nose and puffy, teary eyes. Xue Er suddenly felt very self-conscious. He was the only person who understood her and someone that she could trust. His kindness and concern for her had touched her heart.

 _I wonder what you are dreaming right now_ , she thought. _Kasuo, if only we were meant to be together…_

Xue Er's heartbeat quickened at the stray thought and she rolled away hastily so he would not see her blushing. She should not be thinking about these things when there were more urgent matters, like finding out the truth about her mother's death. Whatever feelings she has for Kasuo would have to be locked away until a later time, she decided and hurried off to bring him something to eat. Ashildr washed and cleaned up the blood from her face. She came back with a bunch of flowers and a blanket but Kasuo was already stirring from his sleep.

"Ashildr, you are awake," Kasuo muttered sleepily, a hint of a smile on his lips like he had had a good dream. He sat up while Ashildr gave him the flowers. Kasuo offered some to her, which she accepted.

"Thank you, Kasuo," she greeted him calmly. "For being there for me and staying with me all night… I don't know what came over me last night. I hope I didn't frighten you."

"As much as you can try to keep your emotions tightly in check, sometimes, it happens… Happened to me many times too," he told her. "It took me a long time and proper training to control my emotions. You have just discovered your powers so you will need someone to guide you."

"Will you be my guide?" Xue Er asked with a quavering voice.

"If you wish," he replied with a smile.

Ashildr was glad that Kasuo had offered to be her mentor and friend. "Kasuo, I want to find out what really happened to my mother. I don't believe that she was killed by wolves," she said gravely.

"I know that you want to find out the truth," said Kasuo. "I, too have doubts about the official report. There are too many unanswered questions… I have a friend who can help us. His name is Xing Jiu. He can navigate and point out things that you may have missed in your dreams."

"He can really do that?" Xue Er was astounded that there could be a person with that kind of ability.

Kasuo nodded and pinched the tip of her nose. "And he has the looks to match that ability too!"

 _Nobody could take my eyes off you_ , she thought with a shy smile. "We shall see," she jested.

"I will send him any owl message right away," he said and offering his hand to her. "I think we should return to the others. Shall we?"

Xue Er put her hand in his and together, they glided down to the ground where their friends were waiting. Kasuo told them of their plan and that, Xing Jiu would be joining them soon. Everyone was glad to meet their friend, Xing Jiu, all except for Luna. She seemed unhappy about something but remained quiet, as her eyes darted from Kasuo to Xue Er.

While waiting for Xing Jiu's arrival, Kasuo taught Xue Er a few more spells – they sat together in the garden courtyard, talking and enjoying each other's company. She felt much happier after last night as Kasuo conjured up lightly falling flower petals to cheer her up. Xue Er missed those simple, uncomplicated times when she did not have a care in the world and she appreciated Kasuo's effort. She did a little dance as she tried to catch the floating petals. Aware of Kasuo's eyes on her, Xue Er almost lost her footing and stumbled as Kasuo reached out to grab her elbow and helped her up.

"I am sorry," she laughed. "I should be more careful."

"It is good to see you smile and laugh again," he said.

"What makes you happy?" she asked Kasuo.

"I am a simple person… Simple things make me happy, like a smile, a beautiful song, children's laughter… Sometimes, there is just too much pain and sorrow in this world…"

"Me too… I guess we are alike," she uttered without thinking and then, she tried to recover from the blooper. "I mean… not that we like the same things… well, we could… like the same things…"

Kasuo was looking at her strangely as if he didn't understand a word that she had said.

"Never mind me," she stammered. "Sometimes, my mouth doesn't know how to shut up…"

Then, his gaze went down to her lips and lingered there, as if he recalled a pleasant memory. Xue Er's heart began to pound loudly as she pulled away. Their interaction was going into unfamiliar new territory. It took a moment for her to compose herself.

"Ashildr, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said uncertainly.

"No, that is all right. I… I should get back to my room and rest before Xing Jiu arrives," she muttered with a half-hearted smile. She was a little disappointed that they had to part. She really enjoyed being with Kasuo.

"Yes, we should get some rest," he added, with a little hint of yearning. "I will see you later."

* * *

Xue Er went back to her room and stared at the drab four walls. _What is happening to me?_

Kasuo had been a friend, a great friend to her and these feelings that she had for Kasuo were going to ruin it all. She had never felt this way before, as she tried to analyze these feelings, not even with Jiu Ye, who was more a friend than a husband to her. With Jiu Ye, she was relaxed and comfortable with their relationship. She would have eventually fallen in love with him if he hadn't died so young.

Thinking back to those times, she had sensed that Jiu Ye had wanted more than a platonic friendship – the elusive intimacy of a husband and wife. The memory of one particular stormy night came to mind - Xue Er was so frightened by the thunder and lightning that she had crawled into bed with Jiu Ye. She had taken up the floor as her official sleeping arrangement, even though Jiu Ye had invited her many times to share their bed but she had politely declined. She was not ready for an intimate relationship with him at that time. He eventually gave her the space that she needed - they were both still young after all. That night, as she slept under the covers beside Jiu Ye, she was acutely aware of his warm body and steady breathing. They were clad only in their thin night clothes. She could tell that he could not sleep that night too because the usual soft rumble of his snore was missing. The tension in the room was so raw that if she stayed in that crouched position under the covers, her muscles would cramp out. When the storm had passed, she nearly sprung out of the bed. "I should return to my place on the floor," she said hastily.

"Xue Ying, wait!" Jiu Ye said as he tried to reach for her hand but instead, he grabbed onto her blouse and the sash of her robe unraveled. Xue Er cried out, "Oh!" and quickly sat up on the bed with her back facing her husband and crossing her arms to cover her breasts.

"I am so sorry… I didn't mean to… to undress you on purpose," he muttered apologetically as he picked up her robe and gently covered her bare shoulders with it. Xue Er quietly put it on and re-tied the sash.

"That's all right… I know you didn't mean to…Accidents will happen," she replied, knowing that Jiu Ye would blame himself harshly.

"But I wanted to," he said in a little tiny voice.

Xue Er turned to face her husband. She saw a man who loved her very much. He was just as afraid as she was in that moment, afraid that the delicate balance of friendship and camaraderie that they had built up around their relationship would fall crashing down. She didn't want Jiu Ye to withdraw into himself. With a sigh, she reached out to hold his hands.

"Jiu Ye, I know how much you care about me. Give me time, that is all I ask," she said gently but her words seemed to have the opposite effect. The glimmer in Jiu Ye's eyes seemed to lose its shine as he looked down. "No, please don't," she pleaded as she hugged him. "I know that one day, we will be very, very happy. I just know it."

She smiled when Jiu Ye's arms went around her.

"I love you, Xue Ying…" he whispered into her ear.

She could not answer him then and her words seemed empty at his deathbed, for she knew he had wanted to hear her say it. "I love you, Jiu Ye!" she sobbed with regret. It was too late.

Xue Er wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. Was she unknowingly holding out for someone else, someone better than Jiu Ye? If she was, then was that ' _someone'_ , Kasuo? If she were to fall deeply and madly in love, it would not be with Prince Kasuo, she decided.

 _He is a prince of royal blood. She is only a general's daughter, a commoner. Moreover, he loves someone else!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"My people told me that they saw green lights in the sky last night," said the elegantly dressed man in the center of the room. He was Xing Jiu, King of the Astrologers - he held a long cane with a jeweled topper and his long hair was as dark as midnight with streaks of white. His long purple and black robe added a mystical aura around him as he moved his gloved hand gracefully to illustrate his words. Indeed, he was an interesting man, thought Xue Er as she watched him. "It is very unusual to be able to witness such a phenomenon during this time of year. I believe that it was the Lady Ashildr that caused it?"

"Yes, it was me," Xue Er admitted bashfully. She hoped that Kasuo did not tell Xing Jiu about her meltdown that night!

"Fascinating… Kasuo told me of your _difficulty_. The task is not impossible but it will be tricky," he explained.

"I will need Kasuo's help as I hold the dream steady." Then, turning to Kasuo, he said, "I need you to pull her out if it gets too dangerous," said Xing Jiu. "It may only be a dream but she may get lost in there if we are not careful."

"What will happen if I get lost?" Xue Er asked.

"Then, my dear, you will never wake from your dream forever," he replied grimly. "Are you ready to do this?"

Xue Er cast a nervous glance at Kasuo, who gave her a smile of encouragement. She had to find out what really happened to her mother and the key was in her dreams. "Yes, I am ready," she replied to Xing Jiu.

* * *

They proceeded to a quiet room which had been prepared for this. No one else was allowed to enter the room during the procedure. A cup of pinkish elixir was brought in for Xue Er. The drink would enhance her senses while she went through her dream. It tasted a bit bitter but she bravely drank it down. Then, she was led to the bed where she could lie down to sleep.

"Kasuo," she called to him suddenly.

"I will be here. Don't worry, I will never leave you," he assured her as he held her hand.

Xue Er gave his hand a slight squeeze as drowsiness soon set in and her eyes grew heavy. Xing Jiu's hypnotic voice was guiding her as she entered her dream.

She was back at the frozen lake where her dream began. It was snowing lightly, the sun was just over the horizon and the air was crisp and clear. There was more definition in her dream – she could taste, feel and see more. Then, Xing Jiu's voice gently warned her -

 _Ashildr, remember… You can move about in your dream but you cannot interact with the people or speak to them. This is your past and it cannot be changed…_

Xue Er walked around the lakeside, searching for her mother when she chanced upon the carriage pulled by unicorns.

 _Mother…_

Lady Ariel was standing on the water's edge and was holding an infant in her arms. Xue Er moved closer to look at her mother – she was beautiful; her face was serene and her long silver-white hair cascaded down her back. She wore an elegant gown and fur cape with flowery motives. Baby Ashildr was wrapped in warm wool and fur clothing and she was quietly listening to her mother as she hummed a happy tune. Xue Er was moved to tears – the image of mother and child was perfect. She reached out to touch her mother's face.

"How I wish I could have known you," she whispered.

The moment was broken when another woman appeared, dressed in what looked like a guard's uniform. "Lady Ariel," she said. "Are you sure that this is the place? It is a little too far and too remote…"

Xue Er watched as her mother turned to the woman and said, "Sala, we hardly get to leave the city. This is an opportunity not to be missed. My husband had asked me to wait for him here… He sent me the coordinates to this beautiful place so I am sure he knows it is safe. He was right when he said that I will like this place… The _seshu_ trees are blooming! Do you see them?"

Xue Er's heart began to race as she knew what would happen next. "Run, Mother… Run!" she cried out helplessly even though Lady Ariel could not hear her.

The pack of hungry wolves began their deadly attack. Immediately, Sala drew her sword and jumped into action. "Get into the carriage quickly! We must leave now!"

Lady Ariel ran to their carriage and held her baby tightly as Sala whipped the unicorns to a full gallop. Xue Er followed the chase closely, watching with awe as Lady Ariel cast a few ice spells to deter the wolves. The panicked unicorns tumbled when the carriage hit some rocks on the road. Sala was thrown as the Lady Ariel and her child were flung out of the carriage. It was Lady Ariel's magic that saved them - she created a protective shield around them as they jumped to safety. They floated to the ground in an ice bubble, unhurt. The wolves devoured the injured unicorns with relish as Lady Ariel and Sala climbed to higher ground. The leader of the wolves noticed their retreat and gave chase.

"My lady, run and save yourself and the baby! General Pan should be nearby," Sala told her. "Go to him!"

"What about you?" Lady Ariel cried.

"I will be fine. I will delay the wolves until you are both safe," she replied, a little nervously.

"There are too many of them. You will be killed!"

"There is no time to argue about this. Go!"

Sala pushed Lady Ariel away as Lady Ariel turned and ran with her baby in her arms. Then, Xue Er followed her mother into the ice forest. The child became restless and began to cry.

"Shh… shh… my Ashildr. Mommy will protect you," she hushed the baby.

Lady Ariel came to a stone bridge and hesitated. "The bridge to the Mortal Realm…" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, the barks and howls of the wolves were getting closer. Taking a deep breath, Lady Ariel crossed the bridge with her child. Xue Er heard something behind them just as they were entering the portal – the swoosh of an arrow being released from a bow. She turned back and saw the outline of a hooded figure holding a bow—an assassin! The arrow struck Lady Ariel in the back as she let out a gasp and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. They came out of the portal in the middle of lush green surroundings.

"We are safe now, Ashildr," Lady Ariel said with a wan smile and then, she collapsed in pain.

On one hand, she was holding her baby but the other hand was caked with blood. She had been hurt badly. Xue Er was crying, unable to do anything as she watched her mother fall.

 _Ashildr, you can come out of the dream now if you want to_ , said Xing Jiu.

 _No, I have to do this… I can handle it._

The pain in her heart was intense but she had to go on. Xue Er had a gut feeling that she was close to finding out the truth. No matter how much it hurt her to see her mother's dying moments.

Lady Ariel composed herself as she broke the arrowhead and pulled out the other end. She threw away the arrow and used magic to stop the bleeding. The loss of blood made Lady Ariel weak as she stumbled her way through unfamiliar woods. She kept looking behind her as if she knew someone was coming to finish the job. In the end, she found a large hole in a tree and placed Ashildr inside it. The child, Ashildr gazed at her mother with bright blue eyes and grasped her finger. She made no noise as Lady Ariel began to weep.

"I have to keep you safe," she said softly. "Keep this pendant with you… One day, you will find your way back to me…"

Lady Ariel took out a familiar looking pendant and placed it into the folds of Ashildr's clothing.

"Goodbye, my beloved. My Ashildr…"

Lady Ariel used magic to cover the hiding place with moss and plants as she fled in another direction, hoping to draw the assassin away from her baby. Xue Er followed her mother but she came to an invisible barrier. She hit her fists against the barrier but was unable to break it. _What is this? Why can't I go with my mother?_

 _It is the boundary of your memory, Ashildr…_ came the reply. _You cannot go further than this…_

 _No, I have to be with my mother! Xing Jiu! Let me through!_

 _I cannot… I am sorry…_

 _No, I don't believe you! Let me through!_

"Ashildr, stop!" Kasuo's voice threw her into confusion as she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I am here to get you out," he said as he held out his hand to her.

"No, I am not leaving!" she angrily rejected him. "I am not done here…"

She wanted to run the other way but Kasuo caught her in an attempt to calm her down. "Let me go!" she struggled. "There has to be another way! My mother is dying! I have to go to her…"

"Shhh," he said calmly. "I am here. I promised to be with you…"

"No!" Xue Er let out an anguished cry, tears pouring down her face as realization set in. It was just a dream. Her mother was dead. She had died many years ago.

Xue Er went limp in Kasuo's arms as she hugged him and wept bitterly. "My mother is dead…She is dead and I am all alone…"

Kasuo was in tears too as he gave her a shoulder to cry on. "You have me, Ashildr…Take your time. We are in no hurry. Just stay with me, okay?"

Xue Er remained with Kasuo – in his arms, she felt safe and protected.

Her mind went back to all the details that she had seen and heard. "The arrow!" she suddenly remembered. The arrow could provide them with a clue to the assassin's identity. "Kasuo, I need to find that arrow…"

Kasuo looked at her and nodded. He too, wanted to know the truth as he followed her back to the scene of the crime. They searched the area where Lady Ariel had disposed of the arrow and they found it in some bushes nearby. Kasuo picked up the arrow and examined it carefully – the weight and design of the arrow confirmed that it belonged to the Ice Tribe. Lady Ariel was betrayed by her own kind. "Who would want to kill her?" Xue Er asked, shocked by the revelation. "I don't understand…"

"I find this very disturbing," Kasuo said gravely. "There is a traitor in our midst…"

"Who can it be?" Xue Er lamented when suddenly, they heard the crunching of the grass being trampled underfoot. The assassin must be nearby as they stilled. A hooded figure appeared to be looking for clues of Lady Ariel's whereabouts. The trail of blood had led the assassin here. Looking around and seeing no one, the assassin pulled down the hood. Both of them gasped when they saw the assassin's face. It was Sala!

"Why did you kill my mother? Why? Answer me!"

Xue Er was enraged as she screamed at her – she wanted to kill Sala, the woman who had been her mother's loyal bodyguard, the bitch who had betrayed them and robbed Xue Er of her childhood. Kasuo held her back. "No, Ashildr!"

He muttered a spell and they were pulled out of her dream.

* * *

When Xue Er opened her eyes, she was breathing hard and her body was shivering with sweat. Her face was wet with tears. Then, she noticed that Kasuo was lying down by her side, holding her hand and their fingers were interlinked. He opened his eyes and smiled at Xue Er.

"Ashildr, how are you feeling?" asked Xing Jiu. "We were very worried for you."

"I am all right," she replied shakily. Xue Er sat up slowly. There was a calm determination in her voice. "I know who killed my mother…"

Xing Jiu and Kasuo exchanged glances before Kasuo spoke. "Ashildr… Chaoya and Luna will take you back to your room to rest. After that, we will have a talk."

Xue Er nodded.

She went back to her room and a flower bath had been prepared for her. Chaoya and Luna were really taking great care of her. Xue Er stripped off her clothes and sank into the water. She was tired and weary—reliving her memory had been a harrowing experience. She thought that she could handle the emotions that came with it. If not for Kasuo, she would have been lost in her dream. Xing Jiu was a really gifted person – without his help, she would have never found out the truth. Now that she knew the identity of her mother's killer, what would she do now? Kasuo said that they needed to have a talk and so, after her bath, she put on a fresh robe and combed her hair. Perhaps, he had a plan to capture Sala. Xue Er would definitely want to hear his plan.

Kasuo was already waiting for her in the same place, high above the castle. The moon and stars were out in their full glory as she went out to meet him. "Kasuo," she said.

"Ashildr," he said with a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am," said Xue Er. "It has been a long but fruitful day, nevertheless. Xing Jiu has been a great help. Without him, I would not have found out my mother's killer."

"Xing Jiu said that your memory imprint could be flawed in that what you see in your dream could be a projection of your desire or hatred. If Sala was really the killer, we will have to deal with her when we get back to the Ice Realm. But there is something that you should know," Kasuo said.

"What is it?"

"Ashildr…Sala has married your father. She is now his wife."

Xue Er nearly felt faint from the news as Kasuo rushed to hold her up but she brushed him aside.

"I am fine. Do they have children?" she wanted to know.

"No."

"Good. Then, I will not feel remorse when I kill her," she said coldly.

Kasuo grew worried. "Ashildr, we do not yet know what her motives were or if she is the one. Let us not make any rash judgments now."

"Her motives?" she said incredulously. "It is very clear what she wanted… She wanted my mother's place! And my father fell for it…"

She laughed bitterly. "But I won't let her enjoy this life that was stolen from my mother!"

"Ashildr, it was Lady Sala who came to me and offered to help when your father refused," Kasuo defended. "Why would she do that?"

"Guilt…Remorse… Because she knows that I am still alive and she wants to finish the job!"

"No, I do not think so. Ashildr, you need to calm down," Kasuo urged. "She will be punished with the full force of the law if she is guilty. We now know that your mother was murdered. No one will believe you based only on your dreams. We need proof."

Xue Er grew silent, anger simmering beneath her calm façade.

"Do not let revenge consume you, Ashildr. Lady Ariel would not want that for you. Think of the happy times, the good times and good memories of your mother…"

"But I don't know her… I didn't have the chance to know her," murmured Xue Er as a tear slid down her cheek. She sniffed and tried to maintain her composure.

Kasuo then took out his pendant. "I have something to show you. Can I have your half of the pendant?"

Taking off her pendant, she gave it to him. He took the halves and joined them together, the fusion released the spell that Lady Ariel had put into the crystal. The joined pendant started glowing and a light shot up to the sky and illuminated their surroundings. Then, the images of Lady Ariel appeared – of her childhood, adolescent years and as an adult. Her initiation as a priestess of the Ice Temple, her marriage to General Pan and the birth of Ashildr flashed in front of them. Xue Er was amazed and touched by how happy her mother looked in all of them. Lady Ariel had kept these images in the pendant for her. She kept looking at the images over and over again, as she desperately sought to know her mother – to know who she was and her life in the Ice Realm.

"My mother was happy," she said as she turned to Kasuo who was gazing at her thoughtfully.

Kasuo murmured, "She would want you to be happy and to create your own moments too."

Xue Er nodded and looked back at the images again with wonder. Unconsciously, she reached out to hold Kasuo's hand. It was comforting to know that he was here to share these memories with her. Xue Er turned to him and began to ask, "How did you know…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kasuo bent down and captured her lips with his. Xue Er was surprised and yet, pleased as she kissed him back. She liked how it felt - the kiss was gentle and yet, it held so much promise. She didn't think that Kasuo would feel the same way. The darkness that threatened to overwhelm her was cast aside and a loving, fuzzy kind of feeling took its place. Something else emerged from this nightmare, something good and pure - it was love. Yes, she was in love with Kasuo, the handsome prince who had saved her from nothingness and raised her up, who had held her hand and guided her through her trials.

 _Kasuo, Kasuo, Kasuo…_

That name was etched in her heart forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _The tv drama, Ice Fantasy officially ended this week and I was tempted to put my thoughts down about the show but this is not the place to vent my frustrations about the ending. Anyway, I am committed to finishing this fanfic and hopefully, my readers will enjoy the ride!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dawn was almost breaking, and Kasuo was still awake. It would have been such a waste sleeping through a night like this. Was there ever going to be another one like it?

They did not return to their own rooms last night. Instead, Kasuo and Ashildr spent the night watching the stars and listening to the sounds of the night. Ashildr was breathing steadily in her sleep as her chest rose and fell – it was the only thing that made him believe that she was really there, right beside him.

It had been a bizarre night – in fact, the past few days had been bizarre. He still couldn't quite believe it, the chain of events that had brought them here. Kasuo saw the tears in her eyes and he had instantly wanted to kiss those tears away. He had ended up doing more than just that. He had spoken of memories, happy ones that she would remember and he wanted to be a part of these memories. It was beyond matter and reason, beyond logic and comprehension. But here they were – two people, two souls and something more than mystical magic itself. It truly was a miracle that this beautiful woman in front of him could love him back. Their tender kisses were a testament of that and he had held her as she slept in his arms. The joined pendant which now hung around her neck, was glowing steadily. His piece rightly belonged with her- the pendant was now whole and complete. Kasuo had not known how the pendant worked but he had guessed that Lady Ariel must have done something to it that would help Ashildr in her darkest hour. He had been right and Lady Ariel did not disappoint. The images had brought a smile to Ashildr's face. He had hoped that he too, could heal her of sadness and loneliness. Kasuo was not one who believed in traditional match-making – in fact, he would have frowned upon the plans that his mother and the Lady Ariel had made for them. How would he explain it to his mother and Liluo about their relationship – that he could fall in love with two amazing women at the same time? One was Liluo and the other, Ashildr. How would he explain to Ashildr that he already has a wife who was waiting for him in the Ice Realm? How would Liluo react to this news?

Their tribal laws allowed the men to take more than one wife or consort. Even then, Kasuo did not want to choose between Liluo and Ashildr. Why couldn't he love both?

 _I will speak with Ashildr later and explain everything_ , he decided as he rested his cheek against her sweet-smelling hair. It would be dawn soon.

* * *

The next day, Xue Er returned to her room, filled with wonderful memories of the night before. Kasuo had been so tender and restrained when he kissed her. This kiss was not the same as their first kiss under the waterfalls – this time it held much more promise. It promised a future for them. He really needn't get out of his way to make her happy but she was glad that he did. Kasuo had not confessed his feelings for her but his actions spoke louder than all the words could ever convey. They would have to have the talk sooner or later. Ashildr wanted to solve the mystery of her mother's murder first and then, she would be free to love Kasuo. Suddenly, Lan Shang's words came back to haunt her – _"Kasuo loved someone else…"_

A frown appeared on Xue Er's face. Kasuo had not mentioned anything about Liluo. Why didn't he?

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Ashildr, it is me, Luna…"

Xue Er quickly went to the door and opened it. Luna was standing in front of her door with a teapot and some flowers. "Ashildr, I was wondering if you had anything to eat this morning. I brought something for you."

"Luna, that is very nice of you," Xue Er replied. "Please come in."

Luna placed the tray on the table and proceeded to pour out the tea into dainty cups. "Now that you will be leaving for the Ice Realm soon, I wanted to talk to you about Kasuo," she began as she offered a cup to Xue Er.

"What about Kasuo?"

"I see that the two of you are close… Please don't get me wrong. Kasuo is a good person and he cares a lot about the people. He has done many good deeds and has helped us on many occasions. It is in his nature and he has many admirers, Lan Shang included. One can understand if you too are infatuated with him but Kasuo only has eyes for one woman and she is Liluo, his wife…"

Xue Er's eyes widened with shock and disbelief, the teacup fell from her hands to the ground in a clatter. "His wife? He is married? He… he did not tell me this…"

She felt as if she had been stabbed in the gut as regret and disappointment filled the cracks of her breaking heart. Xue Er was confused and her heart ached but she remained quiet as Luna went on.

"I am surprised that he did not mention Liluo to you. She is a mortal and the leader of the Guardians during the Hundred Years' War. She is beautiful, sweet and very brave. They fell in love and had to cross many hurdles to be together. Finally, the Ice King and Queen gave their blessing for them to be married. I have never seen a more perfect and happy couple. She is waiting for him in the Ice Realm. You will like her when you see her later."

 _How could I be so naïve and stupid to think that Kasuo could actually love me back? But what did last night's kiss mean?_

By Luna's implication, Kasuo was just trying to help her and that she had foolishly misread his intentions and had fallen head over heels in love with him. She could not blame Luna for telling her about Liluo. Instead, Xue Er let out a sigh of disillusionment – she had literally worn her heart on her sleeve when she did not really know Kasuo that well. She didn't even know that he was married! What would he think of her now?

"Thank you for telling me about Liluo," she said, trying to put on a bright smile, although her heart was breaking. "I will definitely look forward to meet her."

"That's great! Do give her our best regards," Luna said as she took her leave.

* * *

They had all met at the entrance of Chaoya's castle to bid farewell and a safe journey to Kasuo and Ashildr. From now on, Kasuo and Ashildr would travel to the Ice Realm alone. Kasuo offered to take her pack of provisions but she politely declined as she quickly turned to thank the others. Their journey to the portal would be by horseback, approximately six days from here. Kasuo noticed that Ashildr was acting strangely – she seemed very quiet and distant during their journey and all his attempts to create a lively conversation were met with one word answers. What had happened? He grew concerned – when they had parted earlier this morning, Ashildr was smiling and seemed to be in a good mood. Something must have happened between then and now. Had she changed her mind about him? Someone had told him before that women change their minds all the time. Perhaps, that was why he couldn't figure her out.

They stopped to rest by a stream and while Kasuo tended to the horses, Ashildr collected water into skins.

"Ashildr, you seem very quiet," said Kasuo. "Was it something I said that caused you to be angry with me?"

She looked at him with an almost accusatory gaze. Then, she turned away. "It is not something you said."

"Then, what is it? Tell me."

"I don't really feel like talking, Kasuo… The sun is still up. Shall we continue our journey?"

"All right."

They rode in silence. Night soon fell and they camped out in the woods. Kasuo used ice crystals that glowed for light. He noticed that Ashildr had taken off her necklace and was looking at the images of her mother again as they flashed in front of her. She must be thinking about her mother's case. When Kasuo came over to her, Ashildr quickly made the images disappear and feigned that she was tired. "We should get some sleep," she said abruptly as she pulled the covers over her body and rolled over so her back faced him.

"I will keep watch tonight," he told her but she didn't reply.

Kasuo found himself a comfortable spot away from Ashildr and stared up at the night sky. It was going to be a long night. It was not what he had expected of their trip. He thought he had it down pat – there was supposed to be laughter, camaraderie and he had wanted to talk to her about their relationship. He had wanted to show her all the places that he had frequented in the mortal world, a fun round-trip but Ashildr seemed to be determined to return to the Ice Realm. She wouldn't even want to talk to him.

With a sigh, Kasuo conjured an invisible spell around their camp to prevent spies or enemies from seeing them.

* * *

As the night wore on, Xue Er couldn't rest as her thoughts kept going back to their kiss under the stars. She had wanted to confront Kasuo and demand that he tell her the truth. Did he really have feelings for her or was the kiss just a distraction? Xue Er felt guilty that she was so cold towards him in the day– she just didn't know how to bring up the matter and each time an opportunity came up, Kasuo's gaze would throw her off balance. Rising from her sleep, Xue Er turned towards Kasuo – he seemed to be asleep under a tree with his legs stretched out in front of him and his hands were folded over his chest. She looked around and found a blanket in their bags. Taking the blanket, she quietly approached Kasuo and draped the blanket over his body. He mumbled in his sleep, words that didn't make sense but one did – it was a name, " _Liluo_ ". Xue Er stilled. _Liluo must mean a lot to him to be in his dreams_ , she thought sadly and was about to turn away when she heard her own name, " _Ashildr_ ".

Kasuo was awake and staring at her with his cerulean blue eyes and winning smile. "Hey, you are awake… I must have dozed off for a few minutes."

Her first instinct was to flee but he held on to her hand. "No, don't go…"

Her eyes teared up as her heart was beating loudly. Xue Er was quietly berating herself at how easy it was for Kasuo to reduce her to a bumbling mess!

"I… I can't…," she stammered. Deep in her heart, she prayed. _Please don't make this harder for the both of us!_ _I don't want to love you if you do not feel the same way about me!_

"Shh!"

Suddenly, he put a finger to her lips while the other hand was pointing upwards. Kasuo's eyes warned her of danger. There was something else around them. Slowly, she looked up to where he was pointing and there were black winged-like creatures hovering above them with beady red eyes. What was that? She wondered fearfully, her own troubles forgotten.

The creatures could not see them due to the spell that Kasuo had cast over their camp but their large ears could pick up even the slightest sound. Those creatures knew that there was something below them as they circled round a few times. In the end, they gave up and flew away.

Kasuo breathed a sigh of relief. "Wraith spirits. They are spies for the Fire Tribe and are active at night time. They are mostly harmless but in numbers, they could be hard to defeat."

"Why are they looking for us?"

"I don't know. Something must have alerted them that we are here," said Kasuo with a frown. "It is not a good sign."

Xue Er could only think of one person who did not want them to return to the Ice Realm – Sala.

The next morning, Kasuo gathered up the ice crystals and erased their presence from the campsite. The Fire Tribe's spies would not find anything here. They rode off towards a human outpost. It was no longer safe for them in the forest.

"We are about to enter a mortal town," Kasuo told her. "This town may be a den for spies, thieves, hired killers and traitors of all kinds but I have a friend here who could help us. We should disguise ourselves and keep a low profile."

Xue Er wondered if this was a good idea but Kasuo trusted this friend. As she was unfamiliar with this place, she had no choice but to stick with him. They changed their looks to match those of the mortals, wearing matching brown outfits and wrapping their heads with long scarves which partially obscured their faces. Kasuo led her to a rundown tavern at the end of the road. A servant came and took the horses away to be fed. The owner of the tavern was a formidable and tough looking lady by the name of Madame Lotus. It was not hard to find her - she was a petite woman with black hair tied up in a messy bun and she wore an apron, loudly ordering her workers about.

 _She would have to be if she were to manage this kind of place_ , Xue Er thought as she glanced around the place. It was filled with rowdy crowds, who were loud and drunk. How did Kasuo manage to find a place like this?

"Ah, my old-time friend! If I had known that you would come, I would have dressed better than this rag," Madame Lotus proclaimed when she saw Kasuo. Her luminous green eyes could see through their disguise easily. "And you brought a friend," she smiled easily. "Pretty one too, a little too thin but pretty!"

Xue Er smiled back.

"Madame Lotus, we need your help," said Kasuo in a low voice.

"Are you in some sort of danger?" she asked curiously.

"Spies from the Fire Tribe," Kasuo whispered.

"Oh, they are everywhere these days," said Madame Lotus as she waved her hand dismissively.

"We need to stay here for a few nights. Is the room available?"

There was a twinkle in her green eyes as she nodded. "For you, it is always available."

Then, taking a key from the drawer, Madam Lotus passed it to Kasuo. "Go ahead. You know where it is."

"Thank you."

As they went up a narrow stairway, passing a few drunkards and amorous clients. They rounded the corner to a separate part of the building and came to an old door. This corridor was quieter than the others.

After ensuring that no one was looking, Kasuo put in the key and turned the lock, the door opened to reveal a magical place inside. Xue Er gasped when she entered the room – the inside was larger than the outside! She had expected a small and cramped room for two, but this was huge; complete with a fountain and a water feature in it. There were two separate bedrooms, a dining table and a wash area.

"This is amazing!" she gawked. "I have never seen anything like it."

Kasuo smiled. "We will be safe here for a while. Madame Lotus will take care of all our needs."

Xue Er turned to him and said, "Madame Lotus is a very interesting lady. How did you meet her?"

"I met her during the war. At first, she didn't want to have anything to do with the war. It was bad for business. But she changed her mind when her companion was killed by the Fire Tribe soldiers. She is a good person underneath that tough exterior. She decided to help us win the war and sue for peace. Her clients came back and business has been roaring since then," he explained.

 _Did you also charm you way into her heart?_ Xue Er wanted to ask but bit back her sarcastic comment.

"Is there anything you need, Ashildr?" Kasuo asked her.

"No, I am fine," she quickly answered as she turned round and headed to her bedroom. Xue Er closed the door behind her and sighed. Being around Kasuo has really affected her in a bad way. The more she tried to avoid him, the closer they seem to get.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Xue Er stared up at the intricate wall hangings by her bed – this is what it must be like to live like a princess, she thought. The soft bed and the fluffy silk pillows added to the luxurious experience. Scented candles were placed in strategic corners to add a warm ambience to the room. Despite being surrounded by opulence, Xue Er could not sleep as she tossed and turned restlessly. Her heart was troubled when suddenly, she heard music outside her room. She moved to the balcony and stood behind the curtains while watching Kasuo play his feather/flute. The tune sounded sad and melancholic with a keen yearning. He must be missing his wife, Xue Er thought and wished that it was her that he was thinking about. A tear slid down her cheek. Did he know that she would be listening? Did he know that her heart ached?

* * *

The next day, there was a knock on the door and Kasuo went to open it. It was Madame Lotus, looking very regal and outlandish with peacock plumes and a tight-fitting black dress. She looked like she was going to a party. "Kasuo, my dear, you look troubled," she gushed, brushing her fingers against his chest as she shimmied into the room. "And where is the lady?"

"Ashildr is in her room. She hasn't come out for two days," said Kasuo, albeit ruefully.

"Kasuo… Kasuo… I can see that you have a problem," said Lotus plainly. "All this would be solved easily… if you TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER!"

Kasuo was shocked as he whispered harshly. "Why are you shouting? She could hear you from inside the room!"

"Precisely my point," replied Lotus. "You ice immortals are such frigid souls! Dreadful cold fish! If you prefer that I speak with her, or I could use some of my potent mojo on her, who knows, she might fall for me instead!"

"No, that won't be necessary," Kasuo quickly added.

Lotus shrugged. "Just trying to help out an old friend."

"I have tried talking to her but she refuses to even be in the same room with me, let alone listen to what I have to say," Kasuo sighed.

"And I thought that after having lived over a hundred years, you would have some clue how to handle such delicate matters! Apparently, I was wrong," Lotus laughed. "My boy, my boy… let me give you some advice. If she means that much to you, you will find a way to tell her. You cannot let the chance pass you by or you will live to regret it."

Living in this isolated human outpost has certainly brought many interesting experiences for her, Kasuo thought. Yes, he would speak with Ashildr and tell her how he felt as he plucked up his courage. Kasuo went to Ashildr's door and was about to knock when he hesitated. What if she still refused to listen?

Suddenly, the door opened and Ashildr nearly bumped into him. "I am going out for a walk," she muttered, avoiding his gaze as she put on her scarf and cape. "Excuse me."

She squeezed past Kasuo and hurried out, much to Lotus' amusement.

"It appears that I will have to keep you company instead, Kasuo," she quipped.

* * *

Madame Lotus' words rang out clearly in her head; _Tell her how you feel about her…_

Xue Er panicked and wanted to get out as soon as possible. She didn't know if she could handle the truth and rejection from Kasuo – that the kiss did not mean anything, that they were only good friends, that he loved someone else. Her heart would break into a thousand fragments and she would never heal from it. No, it was better if she avoided it altogether. She was cowardly, in that way. Grabbing her scarf and cape, she ran out and nearly bumped into Kasuo in the process. Once out in the streets, Xue Er could breathe a little easier. She sat down wearily by a well and watched the women draw water from it as they chatted and laughed, their children happily playing around them. Xue Er wondered if she too could have the happiness that they had.

While walking back to Madame Lotus' tavern, Xue Er was contemplating her crisis of the heart and her suddenly sensitive ears picked up a muffled cry for help. It came from inside one of the sheds at the back of the building. She pushed open a door and found to her surprise, a woman bound and gagged on the floor. She was dirty and smelled of urine and faeces. Xue Er quickly went to untie her and to her utter astonishment, she was none other than Madame Lotus!

"Kasuo is in danger!" she warned. "There is an imposter out there."

If the real Madame Lotus was tied up in the shed, then the imposter was with Kasuo! And Xue Er had left him alone with her!

Immediately, she rushed back to the room and found the fake Madam Lotus still inside. She kicked the door down and sent an ice blast at the enemy. Kasuo was shocked by her dramatic entrance as he deflected her attack and shielded the imposter.

"Ashildr! What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Get away from her," she shouted. "That woman is not Madame Lotus. I found the real Madame Lotus and she was tied up in a shed."

"What?!"

Kasuo turned towards the fake Madame Lotus and began to feel faint. His knees buckled as he leaned heavily against the table and upset the teapot and utensils. She had either poisoned or cast a spell on him. Xue Er swooped in and helped him up.

"Who are you?" he asked the imposter.

The fake Madame Lotus slowly backed away and laughed. Her face and body began to change into a hideous creature of inky blue scales and yellow eyes. She was a shape-shifter.

"My name does not matter," she hissed. "What matters is that Prince Shuo Kang will be here soon!"

Xue Er sent a huge blast of ice that knocked the creature out of the room. It screamed loudly and disappeared from the hallway. _That was for hurting my Kasuo_ , she fumed.

The real Madame Lotus ran in and quickly checked on Kasuo, who was sliding quickly into unconsciousness.

"He is drugged," said Lotus. "We have to get him to a safe place."

With one hand on Xue Er's shoulder and the other on Madame Lotus, they lifted him up and half-dragged him out of the room. "If Shuo Kang is coming here, we need to leave this place as soon as possible," Lotus warned.

"Who is Shuo Kang?" Xue Er wanted to know.

"The Fire prince. He is the son of the Fire King," Madam Lotus spat out. "He is trouble!"

Chaoya and Luna had told her about the deep enmity between the Ice and Fire Tribes and she knew that the Fire Tribe would want to harm Kasuo if they had the opportunity. Suddenly, there was a loud commotion downstairs as Madame Lotus quickly checked the cause of the noise. She gasped and backed away from the stairs. "Shuo Kang has arrived," she whispered urgently. "Can you handle Kasuo on your own? I will try to delay Shuo Kang as long as I can."

Nodding, Xue Er lifted Kasuo's inanimate body on her back and used her magic to teleport the both of them away. They appeared in a wooded area and Kasuo's weight nearly crushed her as they fell together in a heap. She had to get to Huang Tuo – only he could help Kasuo. Then, she remembered Kasuo's owl messenger.

"Kasuo! Kasuo, wake up!" she said, as she tried to wiggle out from under him. "You need to summon your owl."

"Wha… What?" he appeared to be in a drunken daze. Then, he noticed her stuck beneath him. "Ashildr! Why are we here?"

"Get off of me!" Xue Er pushed him off her and rolled away. Kasuo giggled as he lay flat on his back.

"Kasuo, listen to me. You need help. Summon your owl now!"

He was irritated by her insistence as he mumbled some spell and the owl appeared out of nowhere. Xue Er told the owl to find Huang Tuo and bring him to Kasuo. As the owl flew away, Xue Er tried to make Kasuo comfortable by letting him rest under a tree. She hoped that the owl would be able to find Huang Tuo quickly. Shuo Kang could not be too far behind.

"Hang in there, Kasuo. I will not let anything happen to you," she promised to Kasuo.

Suddenly, she heard loud noises heading towards them and grew afraid. She guessed that there were maybe ten or fifteen Fire Tribe soldiers coming their way. Xue Er Shuold be able to take them out easily but if Shuo Kang was with them, then it would be harder for her to defeat him. She decided that the best option was to teleport away from this place but with Kasuo in this intoxicated state, her magic was not strong enough to carry them both a second time.

 _Think…Think…_

Xue Er wracked her brain to find a solution to their predicament. If there was only one of them who could escape the Fire Tribe's men, then that person had to be Kasuo. Shuo Kang would know Kasuo very well but he would not know who Ashildr was. She was of no importance to the Fire Tribe.

A painful but necessary sacrifice, Xue Er thought as she dragged Kasuo into some bushes and covered him with twigs and leaves. He had to be safe until Huang Tuo arrived so she cast a sleeping spell on him.

"Goodbye, my sweet prince," whispered Xue Er as she kissed him gently on his cheek. "I hope you get well soon. I don't know if I will ever see you again. If this is the last time and I hope it won't be, I want you to know that I love you..."

A tear slid down her cheek as she quickly brushed it away. Reluctantly, she stepped away from Kasuo and cast an invisible spell over the entire place. Xue Er created a few false trails to keep Kasuo's hideout safe and deliberately made herself visible to the Fire Tribe soldiers. As expected, they gave chase as she fled the area. Xue Er gave them a hard time – jumping, spinning, diving, tumbling and somersaulting as spells clashed and exploded all around her. Soon, Xue Er was getting tired as her energy wore thin. Out of the fifteen men, she managed to take out ten, leaving five of them to deal with her. Shuo Kang was a formidable opponent – the devilish foe in red and gold, with ash-black hair and striking scarlet eyes. One small slip-up was all Shuo Kang needed to send her reeling with a fiery blast. Before she could gain her footing, a magical lasso looped itself around her and rendered her helpless. Shuo Kang laughed victoriously as he approached her.

"You are a feisty one," he said, feigning interest. "What is your name?"

Xue Er turned her head away and remained silent.

"Ashildr," said a stranger as she came and stood next to Shuo Kang. "Kasuo told me that her name is Ashildr."

It was the traitorous shape-shifter! Xue Er glared angrily at her. _How dare she rat me out!_

"Ashildr? A pretty name for a pretty lady," Shuo Kang mused as he smiled.

"This woman was with Kasuo at Madame Lotus' tavern."

"Tell us, where is Kasuo?" said Shuo Kang to Xue Er.

"I will never tell you anything," Xue Er spat out. She would bring that secret to the grave if she had to. Xue Er was, after all, her mother's daughter.

"We shall see."

Shuo Kang created a ball of fire in his hand and he wanted to cast it at Xue Er but was stopped by the shape-shifter. "Wait, don't kill her yet. Kasuo has been drugged by my powerful black root concoction. He cannot be far. Send your men out to search for him. If all fails, you can kill her."

* * *

 _Kasuo, Kasuo…Wake up!_

"Mmm…" Kasuo mumbled and slowly blinked as he saw Huang Tuo, Luna and Xing Jiu appear in front of him. Their faces showed concern as he tried to sit up. He just had a very queer and incredible dream – he dreamed that Ashildr had told him that she loved him!

"You need to drink up," said Huang Tuo as he gave to Kasuo a bowl of herbal concoction. "It will dispel the dizziness."

Kasuo obeyed the instruction and gulped down the bitter drink. Immediately, his mind cleared up and he was healed. He looked around and was puzzled to see them.

"How did you get here?"

"Ashildr sent us a messenger through your owl," said Huang Tuo. "We knew you were in danger and came here as soon as we could."

Looking around, Kasuo asked, "Ashildr? Where is she?"

They glanced at each other as Xing Jiu told him grimly, "She is gone… We found this not too far from here."

Xing Jiu placed a burnt piece of Ashildr's dress onto Kasuo's hand. The fire magic was strong and potent. At once, Kasuo knew that she had been taken by Shuo Kang.

"It is my fault… If I hadn't been drugged by the shape-shifter, I could have prevented her capture," Kasuo was filled with anxiety and regret.

"You are not to blame," Xing Jiu insisted. "I think you were the target, not Ashildr. Somehow, she managed to lure them away and Shuo Kang got to her."

"We have to get her back," said Kasuo.

They all agreed. "Shuo Kang couldn't have gone far," Xing Jiu said.

Huang Tuo nodded. "We need a plan."

Then, they saw a group of Fire Tribe soldiers heading towards them. Huang Tuo, Luna and Xing Jiu drew out their weapons and prepared to meet them.

* * *

"Kasuo spoke of a pendant," said the sinister shape-shifter, Uno. "The one that she is wearing around her neck." She swooped in and snatched it from Xue Er. "They each had a piece and he gave his to her…How touchingly romantic!"

"Don't you dare touch that…Give it back to me!" Xue Er shouted.

"I wonder how it works…"

"When I am free of these chains, I am going to kill you!"

Uno merely laughed and continued to examine the pendant carefully. Xue Er grew worried that the pendant might reveal her secrets as she glared at her. Uno tried her magic on the pendant but nothing seemed to work.

"Forget about the pendant," snarled Shuo Kang. "Tell me, is she the lover of Kasuo?"

"Yes, she is."

Shuo Kang was pleased with the answer. "So where is Kasuo now?"

They both looked at her while Xue Er replied, "I do not know and I am not Kasuo's lover…"

Then, Shuo Kang's men returned and reported that they could not find Kasuo. Shuo Kang was furious.

"You are lying," snapped Uno. "Kasuo told me that you are the one he loves."

Xue Er was surprised by the news. It couldn't be. Kasuo didn't love her! He loved Liluo…

"No, I am not," she maintained. "Kasuo does not and has never loved me. I am not lying…"

"Impossible! This is a trick," said Uno as Shuo Kang was losing his patience. "My information is correct. The black root poison does not lie. You are the woman who loves Kasuo."

This shape-shifter was twisting her words and trying to get her to confess her relationship with Kasuo. Xue Er decided that she may as well tell it plainly.

"Yes, I love Kasuo. I don't deny it. But whoever said he loved me back? Loving Kasuo is like loving the stars themselves. You don't expect a sunset to admire you back. And if I happen to find myself in danger, let me tell you, Kasuo is not stupid enough, or sentimental enough, and he is certainly not in love enough to put himself in danger to rescue me! He is long gone by now, doing whatever he wants and not giving a damn about me and I am fine with that. And if you think he did not see through your black root trick, then you haven't the first idea of what you're dealing with."

Xue Er was breathing hard but she was amazed that she could finally confess her love for Kasuo. It felt good to finally get it off her chest as she smiled to herself. Then, she noticed that one of Shuo Kang's men was standing a little too close to her, making her uncomfortable. She glared up at him and met his eyes. There was something odd about him, she frowned – the way he looked at her with a hint of a smile. It was Kasuo in disguise! She looked around and saw that Huang Tuo, Luna and Xing Jiu were also there, disguised as Fire Tribe soldiers.

Xue Er was confused for a moment and then, suddenly the penny dropped. Her mind went blank - Kasuo was here and he had heard everything that she had said!

"He cannot possibly know about the poison! Shuo Kang, I assure you that…," Uno tried to tell her master.

"Enough!" Shuo Kang barked.

Uno and Shuo Kang began to argue and bicker, leaving Xue Er unattended. In the meantime, Xue Er got over her awkwardness and leaned closer to Kasuo, "What is your plan?"

"Huang Tuo and Luna will take you away from here while Xing Jiu and I have a score to settle with Shuo Kang," he replied in a low voice. Kasuo's steely eyes were fixed on Shuo Kang as he drew out his sword. His friends took the cue and followed suit. They attacked the other Fire soldiers while Kasuo leapt towards Shuo Kang. The glimmer of Kasuo's sword caught Shuo Kang by surprise as he dodged Kasuo's attack. Shuo Kang was able to fend off Kasuo and Xing Jiu's attack - they were evenly matched in their magical skills. In the midst of the fighting and confusion, Xue Er felt someone pull her up – it was Huang Tuo, and together with Luna, they created a smoke diversion and vanished from the enemy's sight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They returned to Madame Lotus' tavern – it was the rendezvous point, in case they got separated in the attack. Huang Tuo quickly took out his medical kit and began to treat Xue Er's wounds.

"It is nothing serious," she said when she noticed how grim and serious he looked.

"You are very lucky to be alive," he told her. "Shuo Kang has a very cruel and vindictive streak, just like his father, the Fire King."

As he was done treating Xue Er, Luna said to her husband, "Huang Tuo, will you please give us some time alone?"

Huang Tuo was curious but he did not object to his wife's request, as he packed his kit and waited outside while the women were left in the room.

"I am sorry," said Luna, after Huang Tuo closed the door.

"I don't understand," said Xue Er, bewildered by her apology. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

Luna gave a wan smile as she came over and sat down next to Xue Er. "I was wrong about you, Ashildr… I was not exactly acting to your best interest when I told you about Liluo. I was being selfish and sticking my nose into matters that should not concern me. Liluo is my good friend. I love her like a sister and I don't want anyone to hurt her. I could see that Kasuo was slowly falling in love with you and I was angry because Liluo is not here to prevent it."

 _Kasuo loves me…_

Xue Er's heart skipped a beat as her mind began to wander to all the times that she was with him and the signs were there - the furtive smiles, the eye contact and the occasional brush of the hand. But how could he be in love her and Liluo at the same time? Was that even possible?

"I don't want to take Kasuo away from Liluo," Xue Er said.

 _I don't even know if I want this love…_

"I know that now," Luna quickly added. "When you told Shuo Kang how you felt about Kasuo, I realized that I have wronged you."

"Um, yes. That."

It seemed like the entire world knew that she loved Kasuo now. Her cheeks grew hot as she looked down.

"Will you forgive me?" asked Luna.

Xue Er blinked a few times and took a deep breath before she nodded. "Yes, I forgive you, Luna. I don't blame you at all for telling me about Liluo. She sounds like a wonderful person and it will be a privilege to meet her one day."

Luna smiled as they held each other's hands. "Maybe, Kasuo's heart is big enough for the both of you."

Xue Er did not reply to that as she blushed.

Then, they heard some voices outside her room. Kasuo and Xing Jiu had returned and they all went out to meet them.

"Shuo Kang is one lucky bastard…"

"We almost had him," said Xing Jiu. "But he got away…"

"There will always be a next time…"

Kasuo, Xing Jiu and Huang Tuo were already in the main hall with Madame Lotus and they were discussing about Shuo Kang's escape.

When Xue Er arrived, Kasuo's eyes were fixed on her as he left his friends and walked towards her. Her breath became caught in her throat. If there was ever a time for _the_ talk, it was now, whether she was prepared for it or not, as Kasuo took her hand in his and without a word, they spirited away together.

Luna was about to stop them but Huang Tuo held her back and shook his head. These two would need some time alone after all that had happened.

* * *

Kasuo and Xue Er re-appeared in the middle of a misty forest – the ground and the trees were padded with moss and plants. The air was thick and damp as Xue Er looked up and saw something mystical and ancient. Amid the confusion of broken ruins and standing stone monoliths, she noticed that it was some kind of gateway.

This place felt familiar to her, like she had seen it in her fleeting dreams.

"What is this place?" she asked, awed by the stone structures and the writings on them.

"This is the portal to the Ice Realm," Kasuo replied. "It has been used by our people to travel to this world for thousands of years."

The revelation did not surprise her as she nodded – beyond this portal, was her real home. Xue Er finally realized the gravity of their circumstance, standing there at the threshold of a new world, a world that she was born into and she didn't know if she wanted to bid farewell to this world so soon. She would leave everything she knew and had loved behind and embrace the terrifying realities of her new home. Xue Er remained silent as she contemplated her imminent future.

Kasuo stepped closer. "Ashildr, I have something of yours…"

He brought out her pendant and placed it on her hand – he had found it on the ground after Shuo Kang and his minions fled.

"Thank you," said Xue Er with a sigh of relief. She had thought that the memories of her mother were lost forever.

"Are you all right?"

Slowly, she turned to Kasuo and smiled. "I almost thought I would never step foot in this place and yet, here I am... It is amazing and frightening, all at once! Why didn't you bring me here earlier?"

Her voice trailed away as Kasuo was gazing intently at her. Xue Er quickly looked away, afraid that he would see her blushing.

"Ashildr, I could have brought you here immediately and you would not have been tortured by Shuo Kang…"

"I am fine, really," she tried to say, but Kasuo continued.

"All because I am stupid, sentimental and in love that I wanted to stay on a little longer just to spend some time with you before we got back to the Ice Realm…"

Xue Er's eyes widened with surprise. Kasuo had used her very own words to confess how he felt about her.

Her heart was pounding loudly as she reached up and kissed Kasuo. He was taken by surprise by her impulsiveness. She was deliriously happy when he kissed her back with equal passion, his strong arms holding her tight. Xue Er and Kasuo were breathless when their lips parted, and snowflakes started to gently float down all around them, turning the ground white. Xue Er giggled that their kiss could affect the weather around them – it has never happened before.

"I don't want to go to the Ice Realm yet," said Xue Er softly as she hugged Kasuo.

"I know," Kasuo replied. "We should stay around for a while and visit all the places that we want to see. Come with me."

Xue Er smiled – she wanted to make happy memories with Kasuo and not think of the huge responsibilities waiting for her in the Ice Realm. Deep inside, she felt that once they returned to the Ice Realm, things would be different for the both of them. Kasuo understood her point and that was why he didn't want to rush things with her.

They spent the next few days visiting places in the mortal world, places that Xue Er and Kasuo wanted to see together.

On one of the evenings, while sitting in a grassy field under cover of the stars, Kasuo revealed to her about his life in the Ice Castle, his parents, his brother and his wife, Liluo, and the things that had happened to him over the past one hundred years. Kasuo was close to his younger brother and loved him very much. They shared many dreams and wishes together. Being the youngest in the family, Yin Kongxhi was almost always left behind by his elder siblings and it did not help when he was slow in gaining his ice powers. Kasuo was Kongxhi's protector against the other children who liked to tease and bully him. Towards the end of the hundred years' war, Kongxhi's magic manifested suddenly and he became a formidable ice illusionist overnight.

"His powers are even greater than mine," Kasuo admitted. "No one dares to ill-treat him now."

"I have met your brother, Yin Kongxhi," she told him, much to his surprise. "We had an altercation at the Bronze Sparrow Fort. I lost to him."

At once, Kasuo remembered the unfamiliar magical signature in the room at Wang Kai's residence. It had been Ashildr's magic that he had not recognized earlier!

"Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she replied simply – not wanting to dwell on the unfortunate episode any longer. "We made our peace."

Kasuo heaved a sigh of relief. "My little brother can be a little too intense and serious at times but he means no harm."

Xue Er didn't know Kongxhi that well so she kept to herself.

"Tell me about Liluo," she said. Xue Er was curious and wanted to know about Kasuo's feelings towards this woman.

Kasuo appeared a little hesitant at her request but she reassured him. "I have heard many good things about her and I know I will meet her someday…"

Xue Er shifted uncomfortably. "I mean… I wonder _ifsheisbeautifulandsmartandallthethingsIamnot_ …"

"What did you just say?" Kasuo was confused by her incoherent mumbling.

"Um…nothing important," she hastily replied.

Kasuo reached out and took Xue Er's hand in his. "Don't worry, Ashildr… Liluo will like you," he said kindly.

 _Would she still like me if I loved Kasuo too?_ Xue Er wondered ruefully.

Liluo was the leader of the Guardians before Commander Qin. She was not an immortal but a mortal child who was taken in by her mentor, Ke Tuo of the Ice Tribe. Ke Tuo was killed by the Fire King and Liluo assumed the leadership after his death. Kasuo and Liluo grew close during the war as she helped to fight the Fire Tribe and protect him. In the final battle with the Fire Tribe, Liluo and Kasuo were gravely wounded. Liluo, being a mortal could not heal as fast as Kasuo and so, he had to beg his father, the Ice King to summon the powers of the Ancients to save her life. After that, he made her his consort.

He did not spare any details as he wanted Xue Er to know who he was – not Kasuo the prince, but the man with all his strengths and weaknesses. In truth, Xue Er felt a little overwhelmed by her apparent "competition" for Kasuo's affections.

 _What did he see in me?_

He confessed that he had no idea who Ashildr was until his mother told him, that she was his betrothed from childhood.

"You knew who I was before you met me," Xue Er was surprised. "The half pendant was the clue, wasn't it?"

Xue Er recalled Kasuo asking her about her pendant – the only precious jewel that she owned which was made of the clearest crystal and finest gold. Kasuo had one just like it in his possession. Xue Er didn't think much of it until now, she realized that the pendant was special and it was of particular importance to Kasuo and to her. It was their betrothal gift. Why didn't he tell her then?

"Kasuo?"

"You are right, Ashildr. The pendant was the clue that revealed that you are the long lost daughter of General Pan and my betrothed…I didn't want to tell you then because I was afraid the truth would frighten you," Kasuo told her.

"Why would I be frightened?" Xue Er asked candidly. "Don't you know by now, how I feel about you?"

Kasuo's eyes could not hide the truth that he already knew that Xue Er loved him. "Our parents couldn't have known that we would fall for each other then," he mused. "Our fates have not been determined yet."

Indeed, their futures were not yet cast in stone. It was amazing how their lives could have been so different – they would have never known each other if her powers had not manifested.

Xue Er reciprocated with her own life story, telling him about her adopted parents, her marriage to Jiu Ye, his demise and living on her own until she gained her ice powers. Kasuo was unusually calm when she talked about Jiu Ye. In fact, he found it rather peculiar that she had to sleep on the floor of their bedroom. Xue Er blushed. How could she tell him that she had not been with a man before?

"Jiu Ye was more a friend than a husband to me," she explained awkwardly. "We have never been intimate."

"Oh!" exclaimed Kasuo as his eyes lit up with amazement as he stammered, "Well, I... er... that was interesting..."

It was his turn to feel embarrassed.

"Ours was an arranged marriage. We didn't know each other until a few days before our wedding. He never forced the issue and was willing to wait until I was ready. I guess I would have grown to love him eventually..."

"He sounds like a great guy," observed Kasuo.

"Yes, he is," said Xue Er. "You would have liked him too. It's strange... I never thought I could speak to anyone about Jiu Ye because of our complex relationship. But here I am, telling you my life story."

Kasuo reached out to caress her face and lifted her chin so that he could gaze into her eyes.

"Ashildr, I want you to be able to tell me anything and everything," he said with a calm and steady voice as he kissed her. Ashildr's heart fluttered wildly as she returned his kiss.

* * *

The next day, Kasuo brought her to visit the Dream Tribe – they were warmly welcomed by their friends; Huang Tuo, Luna and Xing Jiu. Xue Er met Xing Jiu's little sister, Xing Gui for the first time and liked her. Xing Gui was smart and pretty – no wonder Xing Jiu doted on her, as did all his friends.

One day, when they were alone, Xing Gui asked Xue Er, "Are you going to marry Kasuo?"

Xue Er was surprised by her direct question. "I don't really know... I guess I want to… Every girl wants to marry a prince, don't they?"

Xing Gui shook her head. "I don't agree. I will be perfectly happy if I don't marry at all…"

"Do you think that your brother will agree with you?"

Xing Gui thought about it for a while. "My brother can be archaic when it comes to family matters but he wants what is best for me. No one knows me like he does. I doubt I can ever find someone like my brother in this world."

 _I could say the same for Kasuo_ , Xue Er thought. "You are very lucky to have a brother like Xing Jiu," she said.

Xing Gui smiled widely. "I love him very much and I will do anything for him."

Xue Er really enjoyed her stay in their strange and colorful town. Each day, she grew to love Kasuo more. She wished that they did not have to leave but she knew she had more pressing matters to attend to, such as finding her mother's killer.

When it was near the time to depart for the Ice Realm, Xue Er brought Kasuo to her old abode in the forest and to visit her adopted parents' graves. Her pet dog, Lang Ge also had a tiny unmarked grave beside it. While she was staying at the Bronze Sparrow Fort, Xue Er had gone back to the place where Lang Ge was killed and had collected his remains to be buried beside her parents. Wang Kai and Ningke did not know about her secret trip.

She knelt down to pay her respects while Kasuo looked on.

"Father, Mother… Lang Ge... I have come to say goodbye," she said with a heavy heart. "I am going to my real home in the Ice Realm. I want you to meet Kasuo, Prince of the Ice Tribe. He personally came to bring me back…Who knew that your daughter is such an important person!"

"I'm told that mortals believe their souls will be reborn again - life and death is an eternal cycle. What remains here is not their souls, they are your memories of your beloved ones. We immortals are not that fortunate. When we die, our souls will be taken up to the stars and join our ancestors."

"I also wish that they are somehow reborn again, living another life. I know they are gone but I feel like they are still watching over me..."

Kasuo came up and paid his respects as well. "I will take care of your daughter and keep her safe," he promised. "She means a lot to me."

Xue Er blushed as she made a cheeky face. "Be careful if you are to make promises you can't keep!"

Kasuo feigned annoyance. "I intend to keep them, Miss _Xue Er…_ I have your parents and your best friend as witnesses."

"What if I don't want you to take care of me?" she teased with a pout. "I can very well take care of _myself_. My parents know that I am an independent person."

Kasuo frowned with confusion as he knelt down beside Xue Er and held her hands. "But I am willing to care for you, Ashildr…"

Seeing his worried and puzzled look, Xue Er was touched by his sincerity. "You are a prince, a royal of the Ice Tribe and I am just a commoner. I don't need your money or titles and such. I never have and never will," she said to him. "Those are the easy stuff. What I want is – someone to hold me at night when it rains and thunders, someone to comfort me when I am sad, someone to laugh with me when I am happy, someone who will be my friend in good times and in bad… Someone who loves me."

Kasuo was silent, probably in shock at her daring and direct demands. He gazed at her deeply. "Ashildr, will you let me be that person?" he asked her.

It was Xue Er's turn to be at a loss for words. He was treating her as his equal and was asking her permission!

"Yes, I am willing."

Kasuo smiled at her answer as they hugged each other. They spent some time in Xue Er's little hut, which was now shabby and ruined due to neglect. She dug out a jar of tea leaves and dusted off some old pots to boiled water for tea. Kasuo was sitting in the small garden patch which was overgrown with weeds and admiring the scenic view of the valley below.

"I have to apologize for the terrible condition of my home," said Xue Er as she came out with a pot of tea.

"That's all right," Kasuo said with a placating smile. "I find this place rather quaint and the view here is amazing. I can see all the way down to the little town full of little people…"

"Kasuo, do you know of any magical spells related to mind control or memory inception?" she asked.

Kasuo thought for a while. "Yes, there are a few but they are rather tricky. At times, they do not work, especially if the person is conscious or highly resistant to memory altering spells. I can show you an example - like this pot of tea tastes horrible but…"

Xue Er raised her eyebrows, seemingly offended. "Is it?"

"No… no…I mean, yes. I'm sorry. It is horrible but I could use a spell to alter your opinion about the tea…"

He chanted a spell and used two fingers to Xue Er's forehead and said, "Open your mind to me...The tea tastes good…Now, try the tea again."

Xue Er drank the tea and surprisingly, it tasted really good, despite the fact that it was a pot of brewed old tea. "I think it worked," she concluded much to Kasuo's satisfaction.

Kasuo taught Xue Er a few more spells that day and she learned quickly to master them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Xue Er and Kasuo returned to the Dream Tribe's village. Xing Jiu had prepared a grand dinner and they had an enjoyable time partaking in the wine and revelries that night. Luna stood up and toasted to Xue Er and Kasuo that all their wishes would come true. Xue Er stood up and thanked them for their friendship and help. "If I have caused any inconvenience to anyone of you, I humbly ask forgiveness and, that someday, I will be able to repay that debt," she said and finished her cup of wine.

Kasuo shared a glance with Xue Er and smiled. Later, Xue Er found Kasuo lying in a strange-looking bed that was tied between two tree trunks in the Dream garden. He heard her footsteps and sat up. "Ashildr, it is already late. Couldn't sleep?"

Xue Er nodded as he moved aside to give her some space.

"The people of the Dream Tribe have every imaginable bed in this part of the world... This one is interesting," she quipped as she had never seen a hammock before.

"It is quite comfortable. Care to try?" Kasuo asked with a twinkle in his eye. Xue Er gladly accepted the challenge.

After a few mishaps and laughs, Kasuo and Xue Er were snugly lying in the hammock, her body draped lazily across Kasuo's, as the hammock swayed gently with their weight.

"This is nice," Xue Er murmured. "It is so peaceful here…"

"I wish we can be like this all the time," he said.

"What will happen to us when we reach the Ice Realm?" she asked with a sigh.

"My mother will have a grand reception for you at the Ice Castle," Kasuo said. "Everyone will be there and if I know my mother well, she will have dancing and entertainment all through the night."

"It is all very flattering, really," said Xue Er. "But I am not used to all the pomp and fanfare. All I want to do is to go home."

 _And my plan to bring her down would commence…_

Xue Er did not voice out the last part.

"Lady Sala will be there," Kasuo noted.

"I know," said Xue Er with a steely gaze into the horizon. "I am prepared for whatever scheme that she throws at me."

She had hinted to Kasuo that she was willing to go all out to bring the perpetrator to justice. Xue Er may have to resort to less than honorable tactics and harden her heart, which may seem unacceptable to the morally upright and loyal Kasuo. She turned and gazed sadly at her lover and quietly hoped that he would understand what she had to do. She also hoped that he would remember her as she was now – the carefree, loving and kind Ashildr, and not who she could become later.

 _When the rain is blowing in my face_

 _and the whole world is on my case,_

 _would you offer me a warm embrace, to make me feel your love?_

 _When the evening shadows_ _and the stars appear_

 _and there is no one there to dry my tears,_

 _would you hold me for a million years, to make me feel your love?_

 _I know if I asked you now, you would answer me "yes"_

 _and that I would never do you wrong._

 _I've known it from the moment that we met,_

 _there was no doubt in my mind where you belonged._

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _and the winds of change are blowing wild and free._

 _You have not seen anything like me yet!_

 _I could make you happy and make your dreams come true._

 _There is nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love.**_

The hammock gently swayed as Kasuo soon fell asleep. He looked so peaceful and at rest. Xue Er committed to her memory all she could about Kasuo, down to the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. It was tempting to forget the past and move on but she could not let go of her past. Xue Er was not free to give her heart fully. It would not be fair to Kasuo.

"Forgive me, Kasuo for what I must do," she whispered softly to him. "One day, when my mother's death is avenged, maybe we can have this love again…"

Xue Er chanted a memory spell and used two fingers to touch Kasuo's forehead.

" _Forget that you love me. Forget all your feelings that you have for me…"_

Kasuo winced a little but did not resist as he continued to slumber. It broke her heart knowing that Kasuo would not remember all the precious moments that they had together in the mortal world. Let it be her burden to carry as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Goodbye my love," she whispered as she slipped away, leaving Kasuo alone in the garden.

As she made her way towards Huang Tuo and Luna's room, Ashildr felt as though her heart was being ripped apart, piece by piece. Suddenly, she was confronted by Xing Jiu – he had found out what she had done. He pointed his staff at her and demanded.

"I know what you did to Kasuo. He trusted you! Why did you have to do make him forget?"

"I have my reasons," she replied tersely as she was ready to strike back with magic. No one was going to stop her from doing what she had to do.

"So that you can carry out your plan for revenge?" he claimed.

"Everything will be different once we return to the Ice Realm… I cannot be the love that he wants and I don't want him to suffer because of what I have to do," she said, her resolve wavering. "I will die if I see the hate in his eyes…"

"Kasuo can never hate you," Xing Jiu reasoned. "He loves you!"

Xing Jiu's words pierced her heart as she turned away in tears. "I know, Xing Jiu…I know that more than anything else... I will have to live with this decision for the rest of my life…"

"I want to understand your motives but I just can't," said Xing Jiu with a deep frown.

"Please, do not tell Kasuo about what I did," she pleaded. "You will understand in time…"

Xing Jiu sighed and nodded. "I will keep your secret safe, Ashildr…"

With this assurance, Xue Er walked into Huang Tuo and Luna's room and erased their knowledge of her love affair with Kasuo. It was done and she trudged wearily back to her room. There were no tears left as she emptied herself of all feeling and emotion to assume the person she needed to be – Lady Ashildr of the Ice Tribe and avenging angel.

The next morning, Xue Er left her belongings behind in the Dream Village. Kasuo met her in the hallway and Xue Er was suddenly unsure if her spell worked on him. He smiled at her and greeted her politely, "Good morning, Ashildr…"

"Good day, Kasuo. I trust you slept well last night," she said.

"Best sleep ever," replied Kasuo with a wide grin. "I can't wait to return to the Ice Realm. It feels like I have been gone for a very long time. I am beginning to miss my wife, Liluo…"

Ashildr stared at him, too shocked for words. Her spell had worked, too well it seemed.

"I am sure she is waiting for you at the other side," added Luna as she and Huang Tuo joined them. "Do send her our regards and best wishes."

Xue Er's smile faltered – Kasuo didn't remember last night. It seemed like there was a barrier between Kasuo and Xue Er now, which made the separation more acute. She swallowed her pain and smiled a little more.

"We should get going then," she suggested.

* * *

They were back at the portal to the Ice Realm again. This time, Commander Qin and his Guardians were ready to accompany them through to the Ice Realm – they didn't want another Fire Tribe attack like the last time.

Xing Jiu and Xing Gui also came to send them off.

"I trust your sister will not say a word about our accord," whispered Xue Er to him when Kasuo went to talk with Commander Qin.

"I will not," replied Xing Gui when she overheard the conversation. "You have my word, Ashildr… I know that you are only doing this to protect Kasuo."

Apparently, Xing Jiu's sister was perceptive enough to understand her actions.

"Thank you. I am taking you _both_ into my confidence," said Xue Er solemnly.

"What are you three talking about?" asked a cheery Kasuo as he came over to them.

Xue Er quickly smiled. "I was just telling Xing Jiu that he should come and visit me sometime."

"Most definitely. I look forward to it," Xing Jiu said.

"It is time," said Commander Qin to the group.

Kasuo muttered a spell and the portal opened in front of them. Xue Er was calm on the outside as she stared at the swirling blue vortex but on the inside, she was trembling.

"Are you ready?" asked Kasuo.

She took a deep breath and said clearly, "I am ready."

Her voice was a little shaky as she turned back to gaze one more time at the world that had been her home for the last one hundred years and then some. A gentle breeze was blowing and the trees waved, almost like a silent send-off to her. It was hard not to shed a tear.

 _Goodbye, Xue Er…_

Kasuo held out his hand to her and she took it gratefully as they both stepped into the portal together. She was quietly wondering what awaited her on the other side. The journey felt different from her dreams – there was energy pulsating all around them as they flew past stars and the different worlds. Xue Er was anxious as it was all new to her. She gripped Kasuo's hand tighter as they approached a blinding white light. Suddenly, everything came to a halt as Xue Er blinked, her eyes adjusting to the new environment. They had arrived at the Ice Realm.

The first thing she noticed was the cold, frozen and barren landscape for miles around. The cloudless sky was overcast and the sun was bright but it radiated none of its scorching heat. Xue Er stretched out her hand to touch the lightly falling snow and blue sparkles sprung from her fingers. The cold did not bother her as she felt strangely comfortable. Kasuo told her that in the Ice Realm, the winters were eternal.

"Go on," he said, encouraging her to walk about.

She took her first step apprehensively and the next, like an infant taking her baby steps. The ground was hard and the ice sheets made it slightly slippery. Soon, she was walking around and smiling as she created ice sculptures with her magic. Kasuo smiled back at her.

 _I am home_ , she thought with a mixture of relief and sadness.

Suddenly, the air around them sizzled with energy and a group of people from the Ice Tribe appeared. From the group, a woman stepped forward and Xue Er recognized her as the Ice Queen. She looked exactly like the queen in her dreams. She could be mistaken to be Kasuo's elder sister by her youthful looks.

"Mother!" Kasuo said as he went to greet her.

"Kasuo, you have finally returned," she said as Kasuo hugged her.

"I have come home and I brought someone with me"

The Ice Queen turned her attention to Xue Er and her expression was of elation and surprise. "Is this…Ashildr?"

Xue Er bowed to the queen. "Your Majesty, I am Ashildr."

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Come nearer, Ashildr. I want to have a good look at you," the queen said eagerly.

Xue Er looked at Kasuo uncertainly. Kasuo nodded, telling her that it was all right to step forward. The queen took her hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "You look so much like your mother, the Lady Ariel," she murmured with a smile. "There is no doubt that you are her daughter… When Kasuo informed us that you were coming home, I could not wait and so, I came here."

"I am honored by your presence, Your Majesty."

"Come with me, Ashildr… I have so much to tell you," the queen said.

As Xue Er turned back to Kasuo, she noticed a dark-haired woman had walked up to him. They hugged and kissed lovingly. _Liluo, she is Liluo!_

Xue Er's heart sank. She was as beautiful as Xue Er had imagined - slender and graceful for a warrior woman, with big round eyes and a sweet smile. Xue Er could not hope to compete with such beauty and a sharp pain stabbed her heart. Xue Er was beginning to feel the devastating effects of her memory spell. She was lost in her own thoughts as the Ice Queen led her away with her entourage of courtiers and guards, leaving Kasuo and Liluo behind.

* * *

A magical carriage pulled by six unicorns brought the queen and Ashildr to the Ice Castle, a towering citadel of stone and ice, nestled in the Ice Mountains. It was exactly as Kasuo had described it to her. They entered through the castle's tower bridge and the huge doors. The queen told her that they would have supper together in her chambers later. Meanwhile, Ashildr was shown to her own room in the castle.

Two handmaidens opened the doors to Ashildr's room – there was a large bed in the center with soft curtain hangings, a dressing table, a chaise set near the giant windows that had a view the sea. A glass chandelier hung high in the ceiling provided light in the evenings. Everything was refined and elegant. The queen had made sure that Ashildr was well taken care of. She even had a closet full of new clothes!

As Ashildr was contemplating her sudden elevation of status from an orphan to that of a princess, a handmaid came in and informed her that her bath had been prepared in the adjacent room. She followed the handmaid into the room and was shocked by the size of the bathtub – it could fit more than three people in it! The rose petals in the bathwater gave out a heady scent that was rich and luxurious. Two maids helped her to strip off her clothes while she stepped into the bathtub. One washed her hair while the other scrubbed her back. Then, they helped her put on a cream colored dress of glittery sequins and semi-precious stones. Ashildr's hair was braided and she was given a silver circlet with a blue diamond as its center. Ashildr stared at her own reflection in the silver mirror – the girl in the mirror was not Xue Er anymore, the wild child and vagabond but a noble and polished young woman of the Ice Tribe.

 _Hello, Ashildr…_

She was shown to the Ice Queen's chambers and they had supper together. The queen then told her about her childhood and friendship with the Lady Ariel. They were both from highborn families – their fathers and siblings served the royal family and they grew up together, a close as peas in a pod. They were inseparable until they reached the age of maturity—Ariel joined the Ice Temple to become a priestess while the queen married Kasuo's father. The queen told Ashildr some of the fun things that they did when they were young.

"Ariel was the active and energetic one," said the queen fondly. "She loved the outdoors and was always doing something – skiing, climbing, jumping or dancing. I was worried that she would never settle down and have a family."

"How did my mother meet my father?" Ashildr asked.

The queen smiled.

"Pan was just an army cadet when he met your mother. Ariel was already a senior priestess at the temple. I had just married Kasuo's father and Pan was assigned to protect me. Pan was attracted to Ariel the moment they met. Initially, Ariel disliked him because he was too cocky and brash but I detected a tiny hint of interest and I guess, Pan's persistence paid off. Ten years later, Ariel became Pan's bride. Then, you came along."

"It sounds like a fairy tale," Ashildr mused. _But they did not get their happily ever after_ …

"She and I had many happy times. When we were both pregnant, and if I had a boy and she had a girl, we wanted our children to be married so that our families could be bonded forever…I gave birth to Kasuo first and then Ariel had you. Your mother had made these special crystal pendants for the both of you. It was perfect until…until…"

Ashildr bit her lower lip and tried not to think about Kasuo and what could have been their future. She could see that the queen was still sad about her best friend's death. It fueled her vengeance more. She would not rest until the perpetrator is brought to justice.

"I am sorry that it didn't work out," said Ashildr.

The queen sighed. "No, it didn't… but we should not dwell too much on the past. I see you are wearing the pendant that your mother made."

"Yes, Kas… I mean, Prince Kasuo gave me his other half so the pendant would be complete," said Ashildr as her fingers brushed the precious jewel around her neck.

"As it should be, Ashildr. None of us could have foreseen the tragedy but your mother was smart, for without Kasuo's pendant, I would not have known that you are still alive," the queen said.

"And here I am now. Thank you for finding me," said Ashildr gratefully.

"It would have been what Ariel had wanted…Let's talk about tomorrow," she said. "You will have an audience with the Ice King at the Throne Room. Your father will be there too."

Ashildr's heartbeat quickened. "I am looking forward to it."

After supper, Ashildr returned to her room. It was already late as she walked out to the balcony and stared at the amazing view all around her – there were twin moons in the sky and the stars shone brightly. Although the room was warm, she felt cold and alone. She could not stop her thoughts from wandering to Kasuo, silently wishing that he could be here with her.

 _What are you doing now_? she wondered sadly. Ashildr didn't want to know the answer for she knew that for certain, he would be with Liluo.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _** Inspired by the song "Make You Feel My Love" by Bob Dylan and sung by Lea Michelle on Glee: Quarterback._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ashildr had a fitful sleep last night and she woke up weary the next morning. The handmaids had already prepared her gown and shoes for the day. The show must go on, she thought grimly as she stood up from her bed and made herself ready and presentable to the Ice King.

That morning, the Throne Room was packed as dignitaries and society's who's who were there. They had heard that General Pan's missing daughter had returned and they all wanted to catch a glimpse of her. The Ice King had a full schedule today and so, Ashildr stood outside and waited for her name to be called. She must not show that she was afraid or ill-informed as all eyes would be on her. Her father would be watching closely. She could not possibly fail now. Suddenly, her anxieties kicked up a notch – she began to feel that her dress was too tight and she could not breathe properly; her shoes were ill-fitting and she might fall over and embarrass herself; that she had forgotten everything that Kasuo had taught her. It was all in her mind, of course.

"Ashildr," someone called to her.

She turned around and saw Kasuo coming towards her. He was in an elegant white coat suit and boots, a welcome distraction from her anxieties. Ashildr was stunned at how handsome he looked! His presence would certainly bolster her confidence and calm her nerves.

"Kasuo, how good of you to come and see me," she said.

"You look amazing today! Remember that my father may be stern but he is not mean," said Kasuo with a grin. "I know you can do it. Wow them inside!"

"Thank you, Kasuo."

She was about to open her mouth to say something to him but Kasuo had already gone into the Throne Room. Ashildr felt snubbed and hurt by the apparent indifference.

"Lady Ashildr, daughter of General Pan! Present yourself to His Majesty, the Ice King," the guard announced loudly.

That was her cue as the Throne Room doors were thrown open wide and she took a deep breath and boldly stepped forward. The whole court was silent as all eyes were fixed on her as she walked in with measured steps. Ashildr held up her head and stared directly ahead. The Ice King was seated on his throne in the center, his queen was seated to his left while the woman seated to his right must be Concubine Lian Ji. Reaching the base of the steps leading to the throne, she crossed her right hand and placed her hand on her left shoulder and bowed elegantly.

"Your Majesty..."

She paused for effect and then straightened, eyes slightly lowered to show deference. The Ice King said, "Lady Ashildr, it is with great joy from both my queen and I that you have finally returned to us."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It has always been my wish to see my family again," she replied.

The Ice Queen smiled graciously but Consort Lian Ji was stone-faced.

"Your father, General Pan is here," the king said as he raised his hand and a man stepped forward from the crowd.

She remained still for a moment. It was the moment that she had been waiting for. Ashildr turned and looked up at the tall man standing in front of her. His silver-white hair was neatly combed back and there was a gold circlet on his head, his piercing blue eyes showed no emotion as his lips drew a tight thin line. He had a neatly trimmed beard which added to his already grim features.

"Father…"

Ashildr said with a clear voice but he did not respond. Instead, he just stood there gazing at her. Suddenly, she was unsure whether he would recognize her as his daughter. The crowd started murmuring among themselves. Then, an elegantly dressed woman came out and spoke gently, "Dear husband, are you going to receive your daughter?"

That voice made Ashildr's blood boil – the voice that she could never erase from her memory, the voice of Lady Sala! She looked so gentle and kind but her eyes were cold and her smile was forced. Ashildr's hands clenched into fists as she stood still.

 _I will deal with you in time…_

"Ashildr," a deep voice called out her name and it reverberated in her heart, breaking her thoughts.

General Pan came forward and placed both his hands on her shoulders, drawing her into a hug. Ashildr felt no warmth from her father – his back was ramrod straight and his movements almost mechanical. The crowd clapped and praised the general – they were fooled into thinking that General Pan accepted the return of his daughter but Ashildr was not fooled. It was all a show and it angered her. She pretended to smile shyly and shed a tear.

"All is well," said the Ice King, pleased with the reunion. "You may return to your home, Ashildr. I am sure that you and your father will have a lot to catch up on."

The Ice Queen then stood up and announced, "I have one more announcement to make and that is, I have decided to make Ashildr, my godchild."

Ashildr did not expect it at all, neither did the rest of the people in the Throne Room. When did the queen decide this?

The queen then came down the steps to Ashildr as she quickly bowed.

"Stand up, Lady Ashildr," said the queen as she produced a magical cube with inscriptions on it. "Take this as a sign of our covenant."

She placed the cube in Ashildr's hands. "From now on, you are to be called _Princess_ Ashildr of the Ice Tribe and granted the protection of the realm. The Ice Castle is your home."

"Your Majesty!" she gasped.

Ashildr must have done something right yesterday evening as of now, she was definitely in the queen's favor. With a powerful person backing her up, Lady Sala would think twice if she wanted to harm her.

"You can call me 'godmother'," said the queen.

"Thank you, _Godmother_."

The cube disappeared as Ashildr kept it away. She looked around the room and saw the Ice King nodding in agreement, Consort Lian Ji appeared to be furious and then, there was Kasuo, beaming proudly at her. Standing next to him was Liluo and Prince Yin Kongxhi, who appeared amused as he winked at her.

Ashildr raised an eyebrow – she was surprised that she did not notice him there earlier. There was also another young woman with fiery red hair, dressed in crimson colors standing opposite to Prince Yin. She was glaring at him but he just ignored her. Who was she?

The court was later adjourned for the day and the crowd was slowly dispersing. Kasuo returned Ashildr's quiet gaze and smiled. She wanted to go to Kasuo but was interrupted by her father. "We should go now," he told her grimly.

Ashildr had no choice but to obey. "Yes, Father."

As Ashildr followed behind her father and Lady Sala, Yin Kongxhi stepped into their path and smiled. "General Pan… Lady Sala…"

They bowed. "Your Highness."

"I would like to have a word with Princess Ashildr, if I may," said Kongxhi.

"Of course," General Pan replied and then, said to Ashildr, "We will wait for you over there."

As her father and stepmother moved to talk to the other dignitaries, Ashildr turned to Kongxhi and asked, "What do you want?"

Yin Kongxhi rubbed his beardless chin and said, "A-Shi is actually _Ashildr…_ Who would've know that you are the long lost daughter of General Pan?"

"I just came to know about it recently. Surprise, surprise," she replied flippantly. She wanted to show Kongxhi that she was no longer afraid of him.

"An interesting development… Now that you are considered my _god-sister_ , I hope to see you around more often," he said with a smile.

Ashildr did not respond. She still could not shake off the uneasy feeling that she had around him.

"Yin Kongxhi!"

A shrill voice called out to him, and it belonged to the red-haired young lady. She stomped over and was creating a hissy fit. "Didn't you say that you are taking me riding later today?"

Stunned by her brazen behavior, Ashildr turned to Kongxhi and asked, "Who is she?"

"May I introduce to you, Princess Yan Da of the Fire Tribe. She is the Ice King's ward, sent by her father after the war," explained Kongxhi.

 _The Fire King's daughter, so it would seem. Basically, she was a hostage in the Ice Realm_ , Ashildr thought as she was amazed that the Fire Princess could have so much freedom to move about. Was her magical powers somehow muted or gagged? In this case, she was harmless and annoying. It was no surprise that Yin Kongxhi ignored her.

"I don't consider myself a hostage... I came here willingly," Yan Da insisted.

"It is nice to meet you, Yan Da," said Ashildr with a smile but Yan Da reciprocated with a scowl.

"You two seem to know each other well," Yan Da said with an accusing tone.

"Yes, we have met before in the Mortal Realm," replied Kongxhi with an irritated sigh.

"So you are friends, like me and Kongxhi…"

"Yes," Ashildr replied tersely. "We are friends."

She had no intention of being friends with Yin Kongxhi at all.

"Then, we are good," Yan Da decided and turning to Kongxhi, she said, "Shall we go now?"

Kongxhi suddenly yawned and pretended that he was sleepy. "I feel tired. I am going to take a nap now. Good day to you, Yan Da… Ashildr…"

Ashildr was amused when she saw Yan Da running after Kongxhi like a little puppy yelping for attention but he refused to respond to her.

"Ashildr…"

She recognized that voice immediately as she turned around to find Kasuo standing behind her.

"Kasuo," she said happily, her heart beating loudly.

"I see that you have met my brother, Yin Kongxhi," he observed.

She nodded.

"I wanted to say that I am happy for you," he said, with a note of concern. "I hope that General Pan will treat you well…"

"He is my father," Ashildr said somberly. "I cannot choose whose blood runs in my veins."

Kasuo suddenly took her hand in his, much to Ashildr's shock and chagrin. Did her magic fail? Did he suddenly remember their past?

"Kasuo, what's the matter?" she asked cautiously.

"I want you to be careful when you are with them," he whispered. Kasuo had been in the dream with her and he was understandably worried for her. Ashildr was trying hard not to melt into a puddle as she nodded and said, "I will."

* * *

The journey back to her father's house was filled with pregnant silence as neither father nor daughter felt like talking. She was still stinging from the lack of interest from her father. Luckily, General Pan's house was situated only a few blocks away from the Ice Castle, as Ashildr was getting bored. The house was a huge and grand, with three impressive floors and numerous rooms. The large floor to ceiling windows which opened to rockeries, water features and fountains added to the spaciousness and allowed the light to penetrate the interiors. All the servants were gathered in the main hall as her father introduced Ashildr to them as his long-lost daughter who has returned. Into the lion's den, her father said to her, "The servants will show you the way to your chambers. We will have dinner together later."

 _He treats me like a house guest_ , she thought as the servants bowed to her father. She was a stranger in her own home.

Ashildr memorized the corridors and hallways to her room as she walked quietly behind the servants. "Where is Lady Ariel's room?" she asked the servants, whose names were Hua and Gui. They looked at her blankly.

"We are sorry, milady. We joined this household only a few days ago," they replied.

"Never mind, I shall find out myself," Ashildr replied. Surely, Lady Sala would want to erase all memories of her mother from this place by dismissing all the old servants.

Her room was situated in a far corner of the palatial home, as if her father did not want to see her or wished to forget about her existence. Nevertheless, Ashildr was determined to make the best of her circumstance. The room was comfortable and large but it was nothing compared to her luxurious abode at the Ice Castle.

As Ashildr was going through the drawers and cabinets to check whether there was any incriminating proof of sabotage hidden away somewhere, Lady Sala suddenly knocked on her door.

"Princess Ashildr, can I come in?" she asked.

Ashildr quickly closed all the drawers and smoothened the ruffled bedsheets in an attempt to look normal before going to the door. She put on a fake smile and opened the door.

"Lady Sala, please come in," she said sweetly.

Stepping into Ashildr's room, Lady Sala looked around and commented, "I hope you find this room adequate and to your liking. I can always arrange for the servants to prepare another room for you if this room is not suitable."

"This room is fine, Lady Sala and you can call me 'Ashildr'. There is no need to stand on formalities," she replied. "I am not actually a _princess_."

Lady Sala appeared relieved as she smiled. "That is good to hear. I hope we will be friends, since your mother and I were close before."

Ashildr clenched her jaw and simmered angrily – _how dare you talk about my mother! She is not your friend!_

On the outside, Ashildr nodded innocently. "Oh yes, that would be nice. You can tell me _all_ about my mother," she said.

Lady Sala appeared to flinch a little but she quickly recovered and hid behind a smile. "Perhaps another day," she said. "I need to go to the kitchens to check on the dinner preparations."

"Oh, there's no hurry," Ashildr said. "There is plenty of time to talk later."

"We will see you at dinner then."

When Lady Sala left her room, Ashildr sank down on the bed. Sala was just pretending to like her and portray the benevolent stepmother. Ashildr was fine with playing the role of the filial and innocent daughter. There was a mortal saying - " _keep your friends close and your enemies closer_."

She would find out Sala's weaknesses and expose them one by one.

In the meantime, Ashildr could not find any incriminating evidence in her room but she was not going to let her guard down even for a minute. Although armed with the benefit of hindsight, Lady Sala could still stab her in the back, just like she did to her mother.

As evening drew near, Ashildr made her way to the dining hall for dinner with her family. There were only the three of them, seated at the table. The servants served the dishes of flowers and poured the wine.

"Ashildr, I hope you like the food. It is different from the kind of food that you are used to in the mortal world," said Lady Sala sweetly.

"Oh, the food is exquisite! I have never seen anything like this before," Ashildr commented but did not take a bite. Lady Sala was not above using poison to kill her.

"Tell me about your life on the mortal world," said her father suddenly.

Ashildr smiled and talked about her life with her adopted parents and her pet dog, carefully avoiding the subject of her marriage to Jiu Ye as she didn't want them to know about him.

"You grew up in a poor family," concluded his father.

"Yes, although we were poor but we had enough," Ashildr clarified. "My adopted parents loved me very much until their dying day. I never knew that I was immortal until my ice powers manifested on its own a while back. The Ice Queen somehow found out about it and sent Prince Kasuo to me."

"It was the pendant," said Lady Sala. "Prince Kasuo came to see your father about it."

Pan did not say a word for quite some time – he appeared to be lost in his thoughts. Was that a flicker of guilt that she saw on his face? Ashildr pretended not to notice as she said, "Father, is something wrong?"

He suddenly stood up and said, "I am not hungry. You can go on with dinner."

They quickly stood up as General Pan left the dinner table and went out. Ashildr turned to Lady Sala and asked, "Where does he go at this time of the night?"

"He always goes to the army camp and drinks with his officers till late," Lady Sala replied.

"So he is seldom at home."

Ashildr stared at her with wide, innocent eyes while Lady Sala's mouth drooped in a frown.

With her father always away from the home, there would be plenty of opportunities for Lady Sala to harm her. But not if she could help it!

Once the servants had gone, Ashildr spelled her room so that anyone who wanted to harm her at night would be cursed with terrible boils. As she lay down to sleep on her bed, Ashildr thought back to the events of the day from her audience with the Ice King to meeting her father, bumping into Yin Kongxhi and Kasuo's concern for her.

Now that she was the godchild of the Ice Queen, wouldn't that make their love affair, in a weird way...incestuous? Ashildr found it hilarious and mind-boggling as she suddenly burst out laughing in both a funny and tragic way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next morning, Ashildr's breakfast was brought to her room by the servants. Using a silver needle gifted by Luna, she tested the food to see if there was poison in them before consuming it.

"Where is my father?" she asked her servants, Hua and Gui.

"General Pan has already gone out for the day," they replied.

"Fine. You can go now," she dismissed them.

Ashildr decided to look around and find out if her mother's belongings were still somewhere in the house. There were many empty rooms and the servants had kept them clean and dust-free, as if they would expect guests at any time. The place was so huge that it would take her days to complete her checks from top to bottom. Xing Jiu had taught her how to use the crystal that could detect protection spells and curses on objects. With the crystal tucked in her sleeve, she went from room to room. The servants did not bother her as they went on with their chores for the day. The first day was rather uneventful as she did not uncover anything out of the ordinary.

As her father would not be returning home for dinner, Ashildr preferred to have her meal alone in her room.

 _I have to be a little more productive tomorrow_ , she decided.

However, the next day, her plans were thrown into disarray when Lady Sala invited her over to meet her friends. They were all wives and concubines of General Pan's army officers, ladies of leisure who had nothing better to do than to gossip and drink wine. Ashildr was bored out of her wits with the constant whine, chatter and inane questions asked. She wondered how her mother, Lady Ariel could have tolerated all these women in her time. However, Lady Sala was determined to depict herself as the benevolent stepmother in front of her friends, by complimenting Ashildr's beauty and was especially proud when Ashildr was picked to be the queen's godchild.

Behind the façade of smiles, Ashildr was annoyed that Lady Sala's friends had thought that Sala had something to do it. What a pile of horseshit! How dare she claim credit for something she didn't do?

The guests stayed on till late afternoon and Ashildr was glad to be freed of her step-daughter duties. Her back felt like breaking from sitting down too much. She would have to find a way to avoid these dull meetings, if possible. While passing by, Ashildr saw the Lady Sala entering one of the rooms – this must be her chamber, she thought and after inquiring from the servants, they confirmed it. Ashildr grew excited and decided that she would stake out Sala's chambers that night.

 _There must be more than meets the eye_ , she thought.

When it was dark, Ashildr put on a dark cloak and black overalls and climbed up to the rooftop as quietly as possible. She could see Sala's room light was still on. Inside, Sala was still awake, walking around and eventually, she extinguished the candlelight. Ashildr stayed on the roof the entire night, watching Sala's chambers and only returning to her own room before dawn. A week had passed and Ashildr still could not detect anything suspicious and her nightly stake out seemed fruitless. She was also growing tired from lack of sleep. Ashildr almost fell asleep during one of Lady Sala's social gatherings, accidentally spilling the wine unto her own dress. "I am so careless!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry for ruining the dress."

"What have you done to the poor girl, Sala?" one of the ladies asked Sala.

"Is she ill?"

"Look at the bags under her eyes!"

Lady Sala just shrugged her shoulders, looking bewildered. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Ashildr quickly apologized to the guests, "It is not Lady Sala's fault… I haven't been getting enough sleep these past few nights. It is my bed…The mattress is too soft for me."

The ladies gasped in horror as they chastised Sala for being neglectful. "That is unacceptable! What if the queen finds out that her godchild is not getting her sleep? Sala, you must do something!"

Ashildr secretly smiled as Lady Sala immediately promised to replace her mattress. She threw Ashildr a suspicious look.

"Thank you, Lady Sala," Ashildr gushed, smiling brightly. "You are so nice to me!"

The next day, a new mattress came in for Ashildr. Not wanting to find out if Sala had tampered with the mattress, she told her servants to switch her new mattress with another one in the guest rooms.

Not about to give up on an opportunity, Ashildr continued to watch her step-mother's movements. One night, the snow fell heavily and she was cold and stiff from sitting on the roof for too long. Suddenly, she heard a movement on the roof – there was someone else there! Her senses immediately picked up an intruder and she promptly gave chase. The intruder was also clad in black as they leaped from roof to roof across the city. Ashildr guessed that it was a man in black – did he come to see Lady Sala?

He was heading out of the Ice City towards the forest when Ashildr caught up with him. They sparred and traded blows in the field surrounded by gnarled trees. Neither seemed to be giving in – Ashildr wanted to catch hold of him while the intruder tried to flee. Eventually, both of them threw their ice blasts at the same time and the explosion sent them careening back from the impact.

"Who are you?" Ashildr demanded. "What are you doing on General Pan's premises?"

"Ashildr, what are doing on the roof at this time of the night?" the intruder asked as he recognized her voice. Then, he removed his mask and revealed himself.

"Yin Kongxhi!" she gasped in shock.

He stepped closer and held up his hand in mock surrender. "I call a truce. I was not expecting you to be on the roof. Are you spying on someone?"

"What I do is none of your business!" she snapped. "A prince should not be skulking around other people's houses…It… It's… disturbing!"

Yin Kongxhi laughed. "Actually, I wanted to see you but since it was already late, I decided to try an alternative approach…"

"Why do you want to see me?" Ashildr queried him suspiciously.

"To ask you out tomorrow," he replied lightly.

"What? Why can't it wait till tomorrow?"

It was the first time anyone had asked her out in such a dubious manner. But Yin Kongxhi was the sort of carefree and reckless personality who did not follow the rules. "That's because I will have to pick you up in the morning. We are going on a trip to see the Ice Cliffs," said Kongxhi.

Kasuo had told her about the magnificent ice cliffs of the Ice Realm, their steep, jagged formations and gravity-defying structures were an amazing sight. They would need to be there at the right time to see the sunlight reflecting off the cliffs. It was hard to describe the magical beauty of the scenery. Ashildr was supposed to see them with Kasuo but instead, it was Yin Kongxhi who was inviting her out. She really did not want to be there with anyone else.

"I don't know," she tried to wriggle out of this one. "My father would probably not agree…"

"General Pan? Why would he object?" Kongxhi was unfazed.

"Maybe you should just take Princess Yan Da with you," she said as she turned and was about to walk away.

"I will get General Pan's permission," he said to her retreating back. "You'll see…"

Ashildr just shook her head with disbelief as she returned to her room. It was nearly dawn and she was tired. All she wanted to do was to go to sleep. Her slumber was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Milady! Milady, wake up!"

She groaned and tried to shut out the commotion outside by hiding under the covers. Suddenly, the door opened and her father stepped in. "Ashildr, you need to wake up now!"

Sitting up on her bed, Ashildr rubbed her eyes and muttered, "What is it, Father? I am tired and I want to go back to sleep."

"You have to get up and get ready," General Pan said disapprovingly. "Prince Yin Kongxhi is here and he is waiting for you."

Immediately, Ashildr's eyes shot open. Ying Kongxhi was here, just as he promised her last night!

The servants quickly dressed her in a riding outfit and tied her hair as she reluctantly made her way out to meet Yin Kongxhi. He was dressed in an elegant riding attire and he broke into a smile when he saw her. He held out his hand to her. "Ashildr, shall we?"

But Ashildr ignored him as she walked straight out the door. There were two unicorns saddled and ready to go. One of the guards helped her up onto her saddle while Kongxhi mounted the other unicorn with ease. He grinned at her as they rode together. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"I was not expecting you," she said coldly.

"I am not a person who goes back on his word."

"How did you get my father to agree to this outing?"

"Oh, it was easy," replied Kongxhi vaguely and as they turned the corner, Ashildr was shocked to see Kasuo and Liluo waiting for them. They were also astride on their unicorns.

"You didn't tell me that your brother and his wife are coming along!" Ashildr whispered harshly as she suddenly developed cold feet.

Kongxhi merely shrugged his shoulders as he rode towards them. She wanted to turn around and ride home but Kasuo saw them and grinned widely.

"Xhi… Ashildr… I'm glad that the both of you can make it."

Then, Liluo came to Kasuo's side and said, "Hello, Ashildr… I am Liluo, Kasuo's wife. I don't believe that we have been properly introduced..."

Her bright, winning smile and beauty made Ashildr feel a little intimidated. "It is nice to meet you, Liluo."

"Kasuo has told me a lot of good things about you," Liluo said graciously.

"I am flattered," Ashildr stammered uncertainly as her eyes wandered to Kasuo. He was talking with Kongxhi, seemingly unaware of their conversation as they rode on ahead. "He told me good things about you too, Liluo."

"Really? I heard that you lived in the mortal world before. Maybe, we can share our stories…"

"Are you ladies all right back there?" Kasuo called out to them from the front.

"Yes, we are!" Liluo shouted back and smiled. "Ashildr and I are exchanging views about the mortal world."

Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi grinned at them.

They rode out of the city and into the Ice Forest. Old gnarled trees lined on either side of their path as the mountains loomed above them. The weather was fine and cool. Liluo was very friendly and genuine, never one to mince her words. Ashildr learned a little more about Liluo as she told her about her involvement towards the end of the Hundred Years War.

"People said that I had the gift of connecting with the spirit world. As a child, I was able to see and talk to spirits, which frightened the villagers and so, when my parents died, they cast me out of the village. It was my mentor, Ke Tuo, that took me in and trained me as a Guardian," Liluo explained. "I was only about five or six years old."

"How was it like growing up with the Guardians?" Ashildr asked.

"Everyone loved me and they taught me a lot about martial arts and weapons. I was tough and acted like the boys most of the time. I loved to wear men's attire and rode horses…"

Liluo was a capable and smart woman, thought Ashildr, it was no surprise that Kasuo would fall in love with her.

As the path grew steeper, they had to abandon their ride and made their way up on foot. The view was breathtaking - trees filled with thick snow and snow-capped mountains all around them. Occasionally, a small animal would pop up from their snowy burrows and stare at them. Ashildr spotted some deer, rabbits and rodent like creatures before she reached an open ice field situated on the edge of a deep misty gorge. The sun was coming up and some wild birds were flying above them.

"What are those?" Ashildr asked, pointing to the four-winged birds.

"They are sleet birds. They make their nests in the high cliffs to protect their eggs from predators," Yin Kongxhi told her.

"My brother and I like to watch these sleet birds in flight. They are free to roam and go wherever they wanted," said Kasuo, a little wistfully.

"Kasuo wished that he could be like them," Kongxhi pointed out. "I never forgot that and I told him that I would make his wish come true someday."

He and his brother grinned at each other. Their close camaraderie was not missed by Ashildr as she observed them while helping Liluo to set out a picnic basket of wine and flowers. As the sunlight hit the ice cliffs, the walls slowly dispersed the light into a kaleidoscope of colors. Ashildr held her breath – she had never seen anything like this before. She held out her hand and watched the colors dance on her palm. It was magical!

"Kasuo, it is more beautiful this time of the year!" Liluo exclaimed in awe as Kasuo placed an arm over his wife's shoulder, drawing her closer to him. Ashildr quickly looked away. Luna was right - they seemed like the perfect couple as a pang of jealousy flared in Ashildr. Yin Kongxhi was oblivious to what was happening and Ashildr pretended to admire the view. Her heart was aching but she hid it behind a mask of indifference, wiping away a stray tear that leaked out.

As they were preparing to leave for the city, Kasuo approached Ashildr. "Have you found out anything in your father's house?" he asked in a low voice so that Liluo and Kongxhi could not hear them.

She shook her head. "Nothing yet."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," said Kasuo.

Ashildr looked up at Kasuo with sadness and yearning. Unspoken words were stuck in her throat as she dared not voice them. What she did to Kasuo was unforgivable…

"Ashildr, is anything wrong?" Kasuo grew worried.

In the end, she shook her head and smiled dejectedly. "No, nothing…I will let you know if I need your help."

They went back to the city and mingled with the locals, enjoying each other's company. It was already late when Kongxhi sent her back to her father's house.

"Thank you for a wonderful day," Ashildr told him.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. We should do this more often. There are still many amazing places here in the Ice Realm that we can visit. I hope you will agree to come out with me sometime," he said eagerly.

Was he asking out on a date? Ashildr wondered.

"We shall see," she replied with a non-committal shrug. There were still many things on her mind.

Kongxhi nodded and bid her good night.

Ashildr decided that she would not stake out Lady Sala that night. She felt emotionally and physically drained after a long day of putting up appearances. How would she be able to get through this suffering and heartache?

* * *

That night, a stranger visited Lady Sala – she was shocked at first but she immediately bowed when she recognized who it was. "My lord, I was not expecting you tonight. Is there something you wish me to do?"

Draped in a black cloak and dark clothes with the face obscured by a mask, the stranger stood calmly in the room and said, "There is a shift in the powers in the Ice Castle. Your husband has always preferred to remain neutral in political affairs of the state. Now that his daughter has returned, the queen has made her move to secure her…"

The stranger's voice was laced with anger and hatred as Lady Sala quickly said, "My husband is loyal only to the Ice King. He will not take sides."

"I am afraid that he may not have that choice any longer…"

Sala was confused. "I do not understand…"

The stranger ignored her and did not provide any explanation.

"How is his relationship with his daughter, the Princess Ashildr?"

"He has yet to really acknowledge her as his daughter… These past few days, he was away at the army camp. They rarely meet at home," Sala replied.

"Good. Continue to observe their interactions and report to me immediately if anything changes."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _I am sorry for not updating sooner. I am being swamped by work and the holiday season. Hopefully, everything will return to normal in the next week or so. Cheers!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was the talk of the town – the Ice King was going to hold an event called the Unicorns' Run. Ashildr had no idea what all the fuss was about until Yin Kongxhi explained it to her that all creatures, immortals and humans in the service of the Ice King would be given the option to leave the Ice Realm and return to their homes and families – most of them were either too ill or too old to properly serve the king anymore and so, the king would release them from his service. During the ceremony, the Ice King would bless them and grant them generous pensions before sending them off. It was famously known as the Unicorns' Run because of the spectacular sight of unicorns galloping down the streets of the city and out through the fortress gates towards the Ice Forest. The owls and other animals could be seen leaving in majestic formation as well. There was a general good feeling about this event as it provided the chance for the newer and younger ones to serve the Ice King.

In the days prior to the event, guards were sent to all the homes to order them to shut their doors and barricades would be set up to prevent the unicorns from wandering off and getting lost in the city.

"This year, Liluo's favorite unicorn, Turnip would be released from service and return to his herd," Kongxhi told Ashildr. "Turnip has been her loyal sidekick for many years, taking part in all her war expeditions and rumors said that Turnip even got Kasuo and Liluo together..."

"How is she taking it?" Ashildr asked curiously. "I would be sad if my favorite pet and friend leaves me…"

"I suppose she will be sad at first, but this is not the end … Liluo could always visit Turnip if she misses him," chuckled Kongxhi. "The unicorn herd lives in the Misty Mountains. It is not that hard to find them…"

"I guess I am just a sentimental person," added Ashildr with a shrug, as the memory of Lang Ge popped into her head. She suddenly missed her pet dog dearly.

"Will you come to the Ice Castle to watch the Unicorns' Run?" Kongxhi gazed at her with a look of anticipation.

"Yes, of course I will be there… It will be my first Unicorns' Run," Ashildr replied. Her father and Lady Sala would also be there to witness the event.

"Excellent! Then, I can show you the best spot of all the realm to view this grand affair… "

"I am counting on it," said Ashildr with a laugh.

Kongxhi then gave her a meaningful look. "I am glad that we are on talking terms… Does that mean that you are no longer angry with me?"

 _Such a sneaky fox! He was so not getting away with that!_

Ashildr shot him a side glance and snorted.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied as she toyed with a strand of braided hair, twirling it between her fingers. "Are you being presumptuous, Kongxhi? And just because I'm sitting here, talking to you, it doesn't mean that I have forgiven you… You were very arrogant and cruel towards me when I was your prisoner. I am only talking to you now because your father is the Ice King and by proxy, my Godmother's _husband._ I have to play nice…I still don't like you."

She thought that by being hurtful and sarcastic, Yin Kongxhi would get the message that she was still angry with him. Kongxhi placed a hand on his heart and bowed humbly. "I deeply regret for my errant behavior in the past. One cannot help but be overly suspicious and at the same time, attracted to a beautiful woman who claims to be from the Ice Tribe and yet, displays such mortal behavior…"

Ashildr recalled the near seduction by the lake – it appeared that he was really interested in her. She began to wonder, had Jiu Ye not intervened that night, things would have been very different. There was an awkward moment of silence.

However, Kongxhi's grin became wider, unfazed as he said, "If you are making an effort to play nice, it only means that you are thinking of me… This is indeed my good fortune!"

Ashildr cocked an eyebrow in disbelief at his optimism. Perhaps, he could prove useful in her quest to trap Lady Sala, she thought in hindsight. "I will let you know when you are forgiven," she decided and left it hanging without resolution as she stepped away, leaving the bemused Kongxhi behind.

* * *

On the eve of the Unicorns' Run, Ashildr, Lady Sala and her father arrived at the Ice Castle. Ashildr was dressed in a light blue-green layered dress, which reminded her of the lush green forest of her former home. Rather than treating it as a somber event, Ashildr wanted to add color to uplift the spirit. She was surprised and pleased to see Queen Chaoya, Liao Jian and Pianfeng again. They greeted each other happily. Kasuo then hosted a grand dinner to welcome his friends from the Spirit Realm. At Kasuo's insistence, Ashildr obliged and joined them.

"You are also their friend… You should join us," he reminded her.

Flower wine and mortal world delicacies were served as they talked, laughed and drank till late. As the night drew to a close, Ashildr was about to make her way back to her chambers when she met Pianfeng along the hallway.

"I wanted to speak with you alone," he said.

"Of course, Pianfeng. We can talk here," she said with a smile as they moved to a quiet corner.

"You had a confused and distracted look the entire night," he observed quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? I don't know what you mean," Ashildr tried to deflect the question.

"You sit with us and yet, remain mostly silent as we celebrated. The smile on your face was one of sad affection. You used to enjoy yourself when you were with us…"

"I have a lot on my mind," Ashildr admitted but did not elaborate. Pianfeng was aware of her mother's case but she could not tell anyone that her heart bled for Kasuo and seeing him with Liluo made it all the more difficult.

"I understand that your mother's death weighs heavily on your thoughts. It did not go unnoticed," Pianfeng told her. "We will help you in any way we can, Ashildr…You don't need to shoulder this burden all by yourself."

"Thank you, Pianfeng. You are very kind. I will be fine," she insisted. "Good night."

Ashildr walked away as Pianfeng stared sadly after her.

* * *

In the morning, there was a huge gathering at the courtyard of the Ice Castle as Ashildr followed the Ice King and Queen in a long dignified procession to the viewing balcony. With her was Kasuo, Liluo and their friends. Ashildr's father had gone down to the streets to make sure that all the barricades were secure while Lady Sala stood with her friends in the gallery. Yin Kongxhi was with his mother as he turned around and winked at her. Ashildr pretended not to notice his flirtatious look.

All creatures of various shapes and sizes stood before the Ice King and received his blessings. "Your contribution to the Ice Tribe and to the peace of the three realms will not be forgotten. It is time to go home to your families and loved ones…"

The Ice King lifted both his hands and sent a shower of snow petals on the crowd below. Loud cheers rang out as the gates of the Ice Castle opened, marking the start of the Unicorns' Run. Ashildr could see that Liluo was quietly weeping as Kasuo comforted her - she was going to miss her dear friend greatly.

Yin Kongxhi then left his mother's side, coming over to speak with her.

"Come with me," he said, grinning widely as he reached for her hand. "I promised you the best view…"

Ashildr was a little hesitant as Kasuo and the rest were staring at them curiously. "Kongxhi, I…"

"I promise it will be fun," he added, hoping that she would agree.

"What about the others?" she tried to find an excuse to not leave the group.

"It is a secret. Only my brother and I know where it is… and I am showing it to you right now!" he whispered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh!"

In the end, Ashildr relented and followed Kongxhi out. She didn't want to upset him. Moreover, Kasuo was watching them with interest and a part of her wanted to show that she did not care for his feelings.

Ashildr and Kongxhi climbed up to the tallest tower at the Ice Castle via a steep spiral stone stairway. This was where the ice kings studied the stars and was generally, out of bounds. There were no guards posted there at this time and it was quiet, except for the muffled roar of the crowd below them. From there, they could see the entire city, the fortress walls and tiny dwellings all the way to the Ice Forest.

"It is beautiful up here," she said as they sat on the edge of the precipice. "Do you come up here often?"

"My brother and I come here quite often when we were young… It was more a dare because of the dizzying heights. We would talk about our dreams and share our thoughts about everything…Up here, no one can hear us!"

Suddenly, owls and various species of birds flew upward in beautiful spiral formations in the air. They flew around the tower before heading south while the unicorns began their run through the streets. It was a magnificent sight indeed!

Ashildr and Kongxhi were admiring the scene below when they overheard a pair of voices whisper urgently to one another.

" _You should not be here, brother…"_

" _I came to get you, Yan Da… Come with me. Father misses you…"_

" _I can't… If I leave, they will know that Father has broken the peace accord…"_

" _Father does not care about some stupid accord! He cares about you… He cares about the family!"_

There was a moment's silence. Ashildr and Kongxhi crept down the tower stairs and hid behind a giant pillar, out of sight. They spotted Yan Da and Shuo Kang talking in a dark corner of the narrow hallway. Shuo Kang was disguised as an ice soldier. They must have thought that no one was around.

" _I miss Father too… But if my actions causes trouble for him, then I am not being a dutiful daughter…"_

" _Come with me, Yan Da… There is no more time!"_

" _No, I won't go with you… You need to leave now before someone sees you."_

Yin Kongxhi decided to step in and reveal himself to the Fire siblings.

"Shuo Kang!" he shouted at the Fire Prince. "How dare you sneak in here and cause trouble!"

"Stay out of my way, Yin Kongxhi!" Shuo Kang dared as he cast a fire spell at him. Kongxhi deflected it with ease.

Fire and ice magic flew as both princes dueled. Their fight took them out of the corner and into the hallways. Ashildr wanted to help Kongxhi to capture Shuo Kang but Yan Dan stepped in. "No, I won't let you interfere!"

"Your magic has been restrained… You cannot stop me," Ashildr muttered disdainfully as she made to leave but Yan Da suddenly fell to her knees and begged.

"Please, Ashildr! I know that I don't have my magic and I know that you don't care about Shuo Kang. But he is my one and only brother… The Hundred Years' War had taken the lives of all my other brothers… We only have each other now! Please don't hurt him…"

Ashildr looked down and stared at Yan Da – she saw the sincerity and pain in Yan Da's tear-filled eyes. It touched her heart, realizing that Yan Da was not a bad person and she did not want to harm the Ice Tribe - they were all victims of the war that their fathers' had started. Yan Da was willing to sacrifice herself to stop Ashildr and save her brother.

With a sigh, Ashildr bent down and helped Yan Da up. "All right. I won't interfere but I cannot guarantee that Yin Kongxhi feels the same way. You had better go and try to distract them."

Yan Da smiled and thanked her gratefully. "Ashildr, please don't tell anyone about this… Shuo Kang is stubborn and acts irrationally at times. I doubt my father knows about this. He would not have allowed Shuo Kang to risk his life like this."

"I won't tell if you don't," said Ashildr with a gentle smile. "Now, go and save your wayward sibling!"

With a nod, Yan Da turned and ran out. Ashildr remained behind and quietly hoped that Yan Da would be able to help her brother escape. She was confident that Yin Kongxhi could hold his own against Shuo Kang, and so she decided not to follow them. Ashildr wanted to return to her chambers when suddenly, the stairway got dark and cold and she sensed an evil presence. Ashildr caught sight of a floating black smoke, hovering near her and before she could react to it, Ashildr was magically transported from the view tower and thrown right into the path of the unicorns!

There was no time to think of a magic spell, let alone scream for help as Ashildr stared at certain doom. She could not possibly outrun the unicorns as these charging animals panicked when they saw her. The unicorns reared up and kicked their forelegs ferociously at her. Ashildr fell back with fright and raised her hands to protect herself from the deadly hooves. Suddenly, out of the blue, Queen Chaoya appeared next to her and she used her magical harp to create a protective shield around them. The music from Chaoya's harp calmed the unicorns as they yielded and moved away, leaving them unharmed.

"Chaoya, you came just in time! You saved me!" Ashildr muttered breathlessly as she hid behind her, still shaking from the terrifying ordeal.

"Are you all right?" Chaoya asked worriedly.

When the unicorns had gone, the rest of her friends rushed towards them – Kasuo, Liluo, Liao Jian and Pianfeng were anxious about their safety. It was Kasuo who spoke up. "Are you both all right? We saw what had happened…"

"We are safe, thanks to Chaoya," Ashildr said gratefully.

"How did you end up in the path of the unicorns?"

Ashildr shook her head in confusion. "I… I can't quite remember. I was on my way back to my chambers and it happened so fast. There was something lurking in the tower but I am not quite sure what it was," Ashildr replied. "I sensed its evil intentions and before I could run, it magically sent me here! Chaoya, how did you know that I was in danger?"

"It was Pianfeng who told me that you were in danger," Chaoya replied with a smile.

Pianfeng, the faithful and benevolent Eagle Spirit! He had been worried about her the other night and had been keeping a watchful eye on her. Ashildr reminded herself to thank him later.

"Did anyone see Yin Kongxhi?" Ashildr asked. "He was with me at the tower… He could be attacked too."

Liao Jian and Pianfeng immediately offered to investigate this evil presence in the tower. "We will find Yin Kongxhi," they said.

Then, a voice cried loudly, "I am fine, my princess!"

The crowd parted as Yin Kongxhi appeared and came towards them.

"Xhi, are you all right?" Kasuo said, hugging his brother and giving him a brief look-over.

"I am fine, brother," Kongxhi declared. "There is no need to check out the tower. I already did it myself when I saw what had happened to Ashildr. There is nothing there. Whatever that was lurking there is gone now..."

Ashildr stared at him doubtfully - Yin Kongxhi had no reason to lie to them, would he?

Kongxhi turned to her and said, "I should not have left you alone on that tower. I am sorry."

"It was not your fault, Kongxhi," muttered Ashildr.

"Let me escort you back to your chambers to rest," said Kongxhi and everyone there agreed.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Kasuo asked worriedly.

Ashildr smiled, secretly pleased by his concern for her. "Yes, I will be fine. Thank you."

As they were walking back to the Ice Castle, Ashildr said to Kongxhi, "There was something in the tower a while ago. I don't think that we were the only ones there and it was evil…powerful. I could sense it…"

She shivered from the memory as Kongxhi took her aside and whispered to her, "I did not see it. Did Shuo Kang lay a trap for you?"

"No, I do not believe it was a trap of the Fire Prince… He did not know that we were there. He couldn't have had the time to set a trap for us."

"This is most unsettling," muttered Kongxhi.

"What if it strikes again?"

Yin Kongxhi smiled and said arrogantly, "I am not afraid of this evil presence! I can, however, offer you my protection..."

"I can take care of myself, thank you,"Ashildr retorted, ignoring his remark.

The younger prince raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, sure..."

"I _will_ be prepared the next time... Oh, I presume Shuo Kang got away?"

With a sigh, Yin Kongxhi nodded. "He got away… Thanks to his meddling little sister!"

"You cannot blame Yan Da for his actions. She was just trying to protect him. If I were you, I would not speak a word of this to your father… There could be potential repercussions if this got out," Ashildr warned.

"There were only the four of us up there. I won't say a word, if you don't." Kongxhi was looking at her cheekily. Ashildr just rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I won't say a word! I don't want to start a war with the Fire Tribe anymore than you do. The important thing is that no one got hurt," she scowled. "I am a little weary from today's incidents so I will go back to my room now."

When Ashildr was alone in her room, she recalled the events of the day and shivered fearfully. Something or someone was trying to kill her. Could it be the work of Lady Sala? she wondered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The next day, Ashildr was summoned by the queen to have breakfast with her at the Ice Castle. Dutifully, she made her way to the queen's chambers.

Ashildr bowed down. "I wish you a blessed morning, Godmother."

The Ice Queen smiled as she came up and hugged Ashildr. "I am so glad that you are unhurt after that terrible incident during the Unicorns' Run…You must have been so frightened. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel much better, Godmother. I was lucky to have great friends who watch out for me," she replied.

"Come and have some tea," the queen said as she took Ashildr's hand and led her to the gazebo surrounded by pretty flowers of gold, crimson and pink. The queen's garden was quite unique. They seemed to be in full bloom even in this freezing weather.

"Godmother, these flowers are very beautiful. How do they survive in this winter?"

"As long as there magic in the Ice Realm, these flowers will not wilt or die," the ice queen answered.

"In the mortal world, the flowers will bloom in the spring and die in winter," Ashildr said. "Life is not eternal but the circle of life goes on as new ones bloom in the spring."

The queen nodded. "You have much to learn about the Ice Realm, Ashildr."

Nodding her head, Ashildr accepted the cup from the queen's handmaid and sipped her fragrant tea.

"I was very surprised that Godmother would pick me to be your godchild. It was a really an unexpected honor," said Ashildr. "Why didn't you tell me the night before?"

"It was a last minute idea, really," the queen replied. "I would think that your mother would have wanted this too. I have lost much in the last one hundred years – your mother, my four children and many friends. Kasuo is the only son that I have left. It is the curse of the immortals to have a long life and see your children and friends die, one after the other. When you came back, it was like my prayers were answered."

She reached out and caressed Ashildr's cheek. "I have always wanted you as my daughter-in-law and until Kasuo asks me for your hand in marriage, I have to be content with having you as my godchild and to have you close by my side…"

The queen's words pierced Ashildr's heart as she shivered from the magnitude of the implications. She looked down at her hands. "Was that why you sent an emissary to the Forest Realm? To bring me back to be with you?"

The queen smiled. "Yes, it was my intention but I understand your doubts. When Kasuo was stuck in the Mermaid Kingdom, I was worried for him but I knew the Mermaid Saint would not harm my son. My husband would not have allowed it. I was more worried for you, alone in the Forest Realm..."

Ashildr was confused. "But I wasn't alone… I have friends there."

"That was why I did not insist and allowed you to return with Kasuo. I have lived a long time and a few months is but a drop in the ocean."

"I understand now, Godmother," she said. "But Kasuo will never want to marry me."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's because Kasuo is happy with Liluo and he loves her," she said truthfully.

"Do you like Kasuo?" the queen asked, sensing her distress.

 _Yes! Yes, I love him with all my heart!_

Ashildr wanted to shout out but instead, she shook her head in denial. "I…I… don't know."

"Once Kasuo becomes the Ice King after his father, he will need a queen to rule by his side and an heir to the throne," said the ice queen. "It is my wish that you rule with Kasuo."

Frowning in confusion, Ashildr said, "What about Liluo? She could be his queen."

"For a short time, yes. But she is a mortal and she cannot be with Kasuo for the next thousand years like you can," the queen explained rather coldly. "I know my son. He will come to love you…"

Was this what her mother and the queen had planned for them? A promise, a betrothal and marriage for a thousand years?

Ashildr merely smiled and said vaguely, "If the fates will it, Godmother…"

Then, a servant came in and bowed to the queen. "Your Majesty, the General Pan is here…"

"Send him in immediately," said the Ice Queen to the servant.

Ashildr rose and bowed to greet her father as he strode in. "Father."

Pan barely acknowledged her as he bowed to the queen. "Your Majesty, I wish to apologize for dropping in on such short notice. I hope I am not intruding on your time with my daughter. I have come to take her home."

"General Pan," said the queen. "Ashildr and I were having quite a delightful time together, weren't we?"

"Yes, Godmother," Ashildr replied with a grin.

General Pan gazed at the both of them, frowning as he said, "I wish to thank you, my queen, for the great honor you have bestowed on Ashildr and my family."

The queen smiled. "It would have been what Ariel would have wanted."

"I am aware of the pact that you made with Ariel to have our families united in matrimony, but that was a long time ago," her father said. "Things have changed."

The queen sighed. "Yes, a lot has changed over the years but I am committed to fulfill Ariel's last wish."

"It wouldn't have mattered to me if your son, the Crown Prince Shang Lie was still alive. However, now with only Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi as the only remaining ice princes, both who are equally capable and powerful, such a move has started tongues wagging…"

The queen shifted uncomfortably in her seat and averted her eyes "I do not know what you mean, Pan."

"It was brilliant, I must say," said Pan cryptically, his expression deadpan. "No one could claim a closer bond with Ashildr than yourself, my queen. Although I am impartial towards palace politics, I wish to impress that my loyalty lies only with the Ice King and his future heirs, whoever it may be. My daughter's associations or relationships have no bearing whatsoever on my stand and to use my late wife's memory in such a blatant manner, irks me."

At this point, the tension between Pan and the Ice Queen grew as she demanded, "How dare you insinuate that my intentions were for Kasuo's benefit! Why would I do that? My son will be king… There is no doubt!"

General Pan stated, "The king has yet to choose his heir."

The queen did not seem the least bit disturbed by the fact and she was well aware that her husband had not picked his heir, even though, Kasuo was the more obvious choice to succeed him. Ashildr stared at her father and godmother with dismay. Was she just a pawn in their grand scheme of things? Did the queen choose her just to lure her father to Kasuo's side?

"Is it true, Godmother?" she asked with a look of disappointment. Suddenly, the queen's haste in getting Ashildr back to the Ice Realm made sense – it was more a political move to secure an asset than a genuine care for her safety.

"Oh, Ashildr! I would never, ever dream of hurting you," the queen quickly said as she stood up and walked towards her. "Everything that I have told you is true."

Ashildr was silent as the queen gently caressed her cheek.

"It is all Consort Lian Ji's fault… She is merely a concubine with grand aspirations that her son could be the next king! She has been secretly turning courtiers against me and Kasuo, planting seeds of doubt and undermining my authority. When I heard that you were alive, I knew that things have changed," the Ice Queen muttered with a sigh. "Ashildr, I'm sorry if I have hurt your feelings…"

Slowly, Ashildr moved away from the queen and looked down.

"I didn't know that this is what I would face when I returned to the Ice Realm - both Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi are brothers, who love and care for each other. I refuse to believe that they will turn against each other for the throne and I will never want to have to choose between them!"

The queen was shocked by her outburst. "Ashildr!"

"I'm sorry, Godmother… I must leave you now," she swayed unsteadily and made for the door. The queen sank down into a nearby chair, filled with regret.

"What have I done?" she mumbled to herself as Ashildr ran out of the room, startling the guards and servants in the hallways.

"Ashildr!"

She suddenly stopped, rooted to the spot - it was her father who had called to her. Ashildr needed to get away and didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Come home with me," her father said with a low voice. "We will have a talk. There are many things that you need to know about this place."

 _The lies, the betrayals and half-truths?_

The stories that she had heard from Kasuo and her friends of the nobility and greatness of the Ice Realm had raised her expectations of her new home, now dimmed in comparison. Ashildr had been seeing this world through rose-tinted glasses, where good and evil, right and wrong, were distinct as day and night. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear any more conspiracies and secret agendas as she turned to her father and stammered, "I appreciate it, really but… I can't… Not right now, Father…"

With a sigh, General Pan said, "I understand. Take your time, Ashildr."

At that, he walked away and left her alone.

* * *

Ashildr was on her way out until she overheard a familiar song being played with the magical flute. Thinking that it might be Kasuo, she went to look for him. Instead, it was Yin Kongxhi who was playing the beautiful tune with a magical reed. Princess Yan Da was with him as she sipped wine and listened attentively to the music, her eyes never leaving Kongxhi. She seemed besotted with him.

Disappointed that Kasuo was not the one playing the song, Ashildr began to turn away. The music stopped and Yin Kongxhi called out to her. "Ashildr, you are welcomed to join us!"

She hesitated and forced a smile. "Thanks, but no thanks! I should be on my way."

Yin Kongxhi jumped down from the perch that he had been sitting on and came to her. "Is my song that terrible? That you can't bear to stay?"

His question put Ashildr in a defensive. "Of course not, the song is beautiful and you played it very well… I just didn't want to interrupt the two of you."

"Who? You mean Yan Da?" queried Kongxhi. "Oh, I hardly notice her at all."

Ashildr was appalled by the way Kongxhi callously dismissed her presence. Yan Da, who was following behind Kongxhi, was indignant. "Yin Kongxhi, how dare you treat me this way!"

"I can do or say anything I like," he snapped at Yan Da. "I don't need your permission!"

Yan Da looked hurt as she turned and stormed off.

"You still haven't forgiven her for letting Shuo Kang escape?" noted Ashildr as the Fire Princess disappeared round the corner.

"Nope."

"I think she likes you…"

Kongxhi laughed. "She is from the Fire Tribe and the enemy!"

"Yan Da doesn't seem to think so," she observed. "Is the Ice King planning on returning her to the Fire Tribe?"

"I don't know," Kongxhi admitted. "I suppose he will have to, sooner or later. She doesn't belong here. Why do you care so much about her?"

"I understand what she must feel; being in this place not of her choosing, away from her family, being isolated and lonely," said Ashildr. "It is not easy for her and you are the closest person she has as a friend in this place."

Kongxhi was silent for a while as he too seemed to agree with Ashildr. "I will try to be nicer to her in the future. But this is in no way diverting my attention away from our budding relationship," he said suddenly.

"What relationship? We do not have a relationship," said Ashildr with a frown. Kongxhi must be dreaming, if he thought that they were. She was still very much in love with his brother, Kasuo.

"It is only a matter of time, Ashildr… I know you can't resist my charms," he teasingly winked at her.

Ashildr rolled her eyes. "I have better things to do right now," she said stonily as she walked away.

* * *

The evening shadows grew longer as Ashildr reached her father's house. She had been spending the whole day by herself, thinking about the complicated situation in the Ice Realm. It was incredibly _naïve_ of her to assume that the brothers would never turn against each other for the throne. At some point, the rivalry would intensify and there were already signs of a polarized court, each throwing their support behind the prince whom they thought would eventually become the next Ice King. One day, Ashildr would be forced to choose, whether she liked it or not. They all would have to.

There was only one king of her heart and it was Kasuo. There was no doubt about that. She did not care if she became the Ice Queen or just an ordinary person – as long as she could be with Kasuo for all eternity.

As she was about to enter the premises, a cloaked stranger appeared to her right and called her name.

"Godmother?" she said, recognizing the Ice Queen's voice.

The stranger removed her hood. "Yes, it is me. Ashildr, I came to apologize for not being entirely honest with you. I shouldn't have to put you in a spot. I was going to explain it to you before your father intervened. Trust me, he has your best interests to heart. I know what you must be thinking now but I want you to know that you mean much more to me than a chess piece and I still hope that Kasuo will marry you one day."

"I understand why you did it and I don't blame you," said Ashildr softly. "You only want what is best for your son but, what if Kasuo doesn't want to become king?"

The queen was baffled. "That is impossible. Why do you say this?"

Ashildr just shook her head and sighed wearily. "It is just a rhetorical question, nothing more. The future of the kingdom is more important than a single individual's dream or desire."

Personal sacrifices would have to be made for the greater good.

"I'm glad that you understand this. Kasuo will need your support and help," said the queen.

"I will help him if he asks me," said Ashildr, after some thought. That was the truth and she spoke from her heart.

The queen bowed her head. "Thank you, Ashildr and good night."

They were essentially on the same side - they both wanted what was best for Kasuo and the Ice Realm. The queen and Ashildr made their peace and went their separate ways.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I wish to visit my mother's final resting place," Ashildr spoke up as General Pan and Lady Sala exchanged glances at the dinner table. "I would like to pay my respects to her."

"I will show you where it is," said her father. "We can leave at first light tomorrow."

Again, she persisted, "Why is there no memorial tablet for Mother here?"

Lady Sala seemed baffled by her question. "Memorial tablet? What is that?"

"It is a custom for the mortals to have memorial tablets in their residence to remember the departed ones," explained General Pan to his wife. "We do not have such customs in the Ice Tribe."

Not satisfied with the answers given, Ashildr pressed on. "Is there nothing left of Mother here? Where are all her belongings?"

Surely, there must be something left of her – a painting, a dress or her favorite hairpin. Her little hut in the Mortal Realm was filled with mementos of her mortal parents. Ashildr hoarded them jealously - every single item had a memory that she cherished. It was upsetting to find that Lady Ariel's existence had been literally wiped out from this very house, where she lived.

"We gave them away," said Lady Sala in a calm voice, while her father remained silent. "There was no further use for them…"

 _Gave away?_

This was outrageous, Ashildr fumed inside. However, she put on a mask of indifference as she said flatly, "It is nice to know that her belongings are being put to ' _good'_ use… I shall remember this curious custom and take my leave now."

Then, she stood up as she couldn't stand being in the same room with them any longer. "Good night, Father… Lady Sala."

How long do I have to wait before Lady Sala makes her move? Ashildr wondered with a sigh. She had lived in that house for weeks and yet, nothing happened. Ashildr could not find a shred of damning evidence against that woman. That shrewd woman was always careful and purposeful around Ashildr.

The next day, Ashildr and her father rode out to the outskirts of the city, a place where the fallen could rest in peace. Wisteria trees lined the path that led to her mother's grave. The marker was a simple stone slab with engravings on them. Ashildr wiped away the snow covered the slab and studied the engravings as the snow gently fell all around them. There were similar gravestones nearby, presumably they belonged to her deceased family and relatives.

"I will give you some time alone," said her father. Ashildr nodded as he moved away to give her some privacy.

"Mother," she called softly. "I have come home."

In the stillness and silence, Ashildr felt a gentle breeze caressing her cheeks and her heart stirred.

Ashildr wanted to mourn for her mother, shed tears of sadness but there was just too much anger in her – the hunger for vengeance was overpowering. She felt compelled to speak to her mother.

"I know what happened to you… how your life was tragically cut short," she whispered to the silence. "If you can hear me, Mother, help me to avenge the wrong and bring justice to the perpetrators who did this to you!"

She waited and waited but there was no answer – there was no magic that could bring back the dead. Kasuo had told her that the souls of the immortals would find their place in the stars. There was nothing left here. Her mother was gone, yet she hoped against hope, that somehow her mother could hear her. A single tear slid down her cheek as Ashildr closed her eyes and sighed.

It was close to noon when her father told her that it was time to leave. Ashildr reluctantly left the grave site, taking note of its location and returned home.

* * *

Later that night, there was a soft knock on her door. As Ashildr was still awake, she went to open the door and was surprised to see her father standing outside.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Ashildr moved aside to allow her father in and closed the door. She had no idea why her father was looking for her. Maybe, the visit to the cemetery stirred up some dormant feelings in him. Dutifully, she poured a cup of tea for her father and presented it to him.

"Please sit, Ashildr," he said gravely. "I am not much of a conversational type of person and I prefer the battlefield to politics. I guess I have been avoiding this talk for a while. Your return was so sudden that I didn't know what to expect…"

"I'll understand if you don't want to have me around," said Ashildr, feeling the rejection acutely.

"No, it's not that. Ashildr, please do not misunderstand me," her father quickly said. "I want you to stay here. This is your home."

"Thank you, for being honest with me," she replied. "When I returned to the Ice Realm, I thought that I will have a family again and that everything would go back to the way it was, but I was mistaken. All those years that we have lost cannot be brought back. Although, I am your daughter by blood, but to you, I am just another stranger."

A tear slid down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away. Ashildr was determined to show that she was a strong person and that her father's acceptance did not matter.

"Ashildr, when I lost your mother, I was a broken man. I loved your mother and losing the both of you unhinged me. It took me a long time to accept my fate and move on. You were only an infant when you were lost. Now, you are an adult woman and you look so much like your mother…"

Her father had a faraway look in his eyes as if he was trying to recall his late wife, Ashildr's mother.

"I never knew my mother too," she said sadly. "All I know about my mother are bits and pieces of someone else's past, memories of her are mere fleeting shadows in the twilight. I was hoping that I would find out more about her when I came here."

Then, she plunged in. "Do _you_ still have anything of my mother's? Please tell me that you do..."

"Yes," said Pan quietly. "I couldn't give them all away… They were too precious to me."

Ashildr's eyes widened with happiness when her father conjured up a wooden chest in front of her.

"It was kept in a secret place in my study, hence the dust…"

He did not want anyone to touch the chest, knowing its intrinsic value yet he couldn't bring himself to open it either. "It brings back many painful memories…"

Ashildr touched the chest with reverence, fingers tracing every groove and design on the oak chest as tears sprung to her eyes. All that was left of her mother was inside that chest. Pan muttered the spell that unlocked the chest and as it creaked open, Ashildr peered eagerly into it - there were a few books, a bamboo flute, trinkets of various sizes, some multi-colored stones, a scroll and a bundle of silk, all perfectly preserved. She could feel her mother's essence, her familiar smell, a secure feeling - all of it was coming back to her. Ashildr wanted to know everything about the items in the box as she picked them up one by one carefully.

"Ashildr," her father said. "Take your time to go through the chest. I will explain each one of the items to you in due time."

She looked up from the chest and saw that her father had tears in his eyes too.

"Thank you, Father," she said gratefully.

Finally, both father and daughter had something in common that only they could share – their memory of Lady Ariel.

Outside of Ashildr's room, Lady Sala stared at both father and daughter talking and smiling, that her anger boiled. How dare her husband hide Ariel's belongings from her? Was he still thinking of that woman?

Sala wondered jealously as she moved quietly away to avoid suspicion. Sala was not about to be sidelined by Ariel's little girl - Ashildr had to be eliminated.

* * *

Ashildr spent the whole night going through the chest – the books contained some very powerful but rare spells and some musical compositions. The scroll contained a painting of her mother playing the flute. She was dressed in a white jeweled gown with long soft sleeves and her hair was coiffured into elaborate curls and braids with a gold circlet on her head. Her eyes were soft and her smile demure. Ashildr touched the face of her mother and whispered, "I miss you so much…"

The picture must have been painted shortly after her parents were married. As for the multi-colored stones, her father told her that her mother had collected them from the places that she had visited - one from each realm. Pleased that her father finally opened up to her about her mother, Ashildr went to sleep.

That night, a tiny orb of light rose from the opened oak chest and hovered near to Ashildr's bed. The glow of the orb grew brighter and brighter until Ashildr was startled awake. "What?!" she gasped, sitting up on her bed.

 _"Who are you?"_

The voice from the orb sounded as if she had heard it before, from a dream. Then, a sudden realization hit her as she whispered, "Mother?"

 _"Whose mother? Are you referring to me? I am not your mother..."_

Ashildr moved closer to the glowing orb and saw a tiny figure inside – it looked like her mother. She was wearing the same dress as in the painting and she smiled at her.

"I am Ashildr…You look like my mother, the Lady Ariel and you sound like her too...How did you end up in the box?" asked Ashildr.

 _"Lady Ariel…why does that name sound familiar?"_

The tiny figure scrunched up her cute face as if trying to remember that name.

 _"Ah… I remember now. Lady Ariel was my liege. I was…am still a wood fairy, I think. Lady Ariel found me and saved me from the birds who wanted to eat me. She was kind to me and took care of me. So, I stayed. I served her and became her companion. That was a long, long time ago…"_

"It still doesn't explain why you took her appearance and how you ended up in the box?" said Ashildr as she gazed curiously at the little fairy.

 _"I have been trapped in here for so long that I don't remember what I looked like any more. So I took the appearance of the lady in the painting. She is the Lady Ariel, isn't she? I miss her…I remember that she had a baby, an adorable little girl…"_

The fairy peered closely at Ashildr.

 _"You must be her daughter, all grown up now… I can see the resemblance. When she died, my whole world was turned inside out. I was afraid that I would be cast out of the house and so, I hid in the chest together with her belongings. It was so dark inside so I went to sleep… until you woke me up!"_

Ashildr was surprised. "You mean you never came out of the box or left the house all this time?"

 _"Nope."_

This is tragic, Ashildr thought. "Well, I miss my mother too… I never got to know her well. But you do!" she said excitedly. "I hope that we can be friends. Then, you can tell me stories about my mother."

The tiny fairy was skeptical. " _Err, do I have to stay in the box again? It gets very boring in that dark place…"_

Ashildr shook her head. "You are free to roam about the house as you like but you need to be careful of Lady Sala and her servants…"

 _"Lady Sala? Who is she?"_

At once, Ashildr's mood darkened as she said, "She is my enemy and a wicked person."

 _"Oh! I will definitely remember that. Anyone who is an enemy of Lady Ariel's daughter is my enemy too."_

"Good, I am glad that we agree on the same thing," said Ashildr. "I don't even know your name. What do I call you?"

 _"Wood fairies do not have a name which can be pronounced in your language. But you can call me Liera…"_

"All right, Liera. You can stay in my room and go out when it is safe. In the meantime, you can help me by keeping an eye on Lady Sala. If you see something unusual, you have to let me know."

 _"Got it! I am pleased to serve you, Ashildr,"_ the fairy said with a low bow.

Just as Ashildr had run out of options, a former acquaintance of her mother, Liera, appeared and readily agreed to spy on Lady Sala for her. It was as if her mother had heard her prayer.

* * *

The next day, Lady Sala's personal handmaid appeared at her door, bearing a tray of cakes and a jug of flower wine.

"Lady Sala has baked these lavender flower cakes for you. She knew that you would be sad when you returned from the cemetery and wanted to cheer you up," the girl said with a sickly sweet smile.

Ashildr stared at the tray suspiciously – the cakes did look fluffy and delicious. "Thank Lady Sala for me," she said and dismissed the handmaid. Without using Luna's magic needle, Ashildr already knew the cakes were poisoned. Sala did not care for her at all. She only pretended to be friendly in front of her husband and her friends to keep up with appearances but something must have triggered that woman into action.

Then, Liera flew into her room in panic as she cried out. _"Don't eat the cakes! I saw the servants putting something terrible in it. Those cakes will kill you!"_

"Calm down, Liera. I know they are poisoned," said Ashildr, grateful that Liera had warned her. Ashildr then pushed the cakes away and picked up the jug of wine. Liera gasped.

 _"The wine is poisoned too..."_

Oh, that bitch! Ashildr cursed inwardly as she froze the cakes and wine with magic. Sala must really be getting desperate to get rid of her!

Pacing the room, Ashildr began to think of a plan – if she returned the cakes to the kitchen, some unfortunate soul may eat them and die. Lady Sala could not then be held accountable for the death of the servant. Or she could report this to her father but Lady Sala could always point a finger at the kitchen staff to use as her scapegoat. No, she needed to make a strong statement. But how?

Ashildr was about to throw the cakes and wine out when she heard Lady Sala's cat loitering around the hallway. The feline was Lady Sala's favorite and was often seen on her lap as she entertained guests. Lady Sala must have gone out earlier and left the cat at home. Slowly, Ashildr smiled as a plan began to form in her head.

"Leave the room, Liera. You won't want to know what I am about to do," she said determinedly. Liera looked confused.

 _"What...What are you going to do?"_

"Lady Sala will have a taste of her own bitter poison," Ashildr said smugly. Liera looked worriedly at her and with a bowed head, she left the room.

She turned the cakes into a tasty fish meal and lured the cat into her chambers. The cat devoured the cakes as she watched with cold satisfaction.

* * *

In the evening, Lady Sala was horrified when she found out that her favorite pet had died and she angrily demanded answers from the kitchen staff who prepared the cat's meals. Lady Sala was equally shocked when Ashildr casually walked in to greet her - she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"What is happening here?" Ashildr asked innocently.

"Milady's cat is dead," her handmaid said with a loud sob.

Ashildr sat there, calmly watching the scene unfold as the servants begged for forgiveness. Lady Sala was about to sack the kitchen staff when Ashildr spoke up.

"Perhaps, the cat was poisoned…"

Lady Sala and her handmaid's faces turned ashen at her suggestion. "W…What do you mean?" Lady Sala angrily demanded.

Ashildr pretended to pout. "I mean, how could a perfectly healthy cat suddenly die, unless it was deliberately poisoned…We should search the whole house to find who has the poison!"

While the servants agreed to Ashildr's suggestion, Lady Sala then realized that Ashildr had known her plan all along and was trying to cover up her mistakes. "There is no need to do that. The cat is already dead," Lady Sala said quickly and allowed the servants to return to the kitchen.

"Poor cat," said Ashildr with a sigh and went on her way. She knew that Lady Sala was staring after her with seething anger but she just kept her cool. Her plan for revenge had already started.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It had been Liera's idea that Ashildr should visit the army garrison which was situated just outside the city. Her father had been away on a mission sanctioned by the Ice King and had yet to return home. As days turned to weeks, Ashildr grew bored and restless. Actually, she was worried about him - news of her father were few and far in between, as Lady Sala did not share them with her. Mostly, she got the news from the gossiping servants in the house. Since the poisoning travesty, things have been quiet around the house - there had been no suspicious activity or another attempt on her life. Lady Sala seemed to be bidding her time.

Liera observed her quietly and said, _"You miss him?"_

"Who?" Ashildr was lost in her thoughts.

 _"Your father."_

Ashildr shrugged and muttered, "I don't know... I mean, I am glad that things turned out fine between us and that we are now on talking terms...I just don't know how I feel about him and this family."

The fairy nodded with understanding. _"Ashildr, your father will be coming home soon. I am sure that he will be glad to see you welcome him in person..."_

* * *

The next day, Ashildr received unexpected news that her father would be returning home and she decided to welcome him back personally at the army camp. Saddling up a unicorn, Ashildr rode towards to the camp. To her surprise, she did not expect to meet Kasuo along the way. He was riding a chariot pulled by two gorgeous unicorns. "Ashildr, wait!" he called out to her. She turned her unicorn around as soon as she heard her name.

"Good day, Kasuo! Where are you going on this fine day?" asked Ashildr.

"I am heading to the army camp," replied Kasuo with a smile.

"Oh, that is a coincidence! I am also heading there to meet my father," Ashildr said.

"Shall we travel together then?" Kasuo suggested.

She nodded happily as it reminded her of a time when they were in the mortal world. Kasuo told her that he had been training with the soldiers to keep fit and hone his fighting skills.

"I used to spar with Xhi but he is always busy with something nowadays," said Kasuo with a sigh.

It has been a while since Ashildr herself had sparred with anyone. She did not have Luna around to help her and she would need to be on top of her game to defeat Sala.

"I could be your sparring partner, if you don't mind a less experienced fighter," Ashildr offered shyly.

"Really?" Kasuo exclaimed, his blue eyes lit up with interest.

"You don't have to go gentle on me… I can take it."

Ashildr bit her lower lip – somehow her words seemed to come out wrong or gave the wrong connotation. She blushed furiously and tried to explain herself, "What I meant was – I wanted to say that - in case you were going to treat me differently."

Kasuo grinned. "Not a chance... Luna has trained you well and I take her word for it."

"Right. That's cool…"

She sighed with relief and urged her ride ahead.

 _I really shouldn't try too hard to act friendly with Kasuo_ , she thought.

The army garrison was heavily guarded and the sentries there did not recognize who she was but they spotted Prince Kasuo immediately as they bowed to him. "Your Highness!"

Another soldier of a higher rank came running up to them.

"I will take it from here," he told the sentries as they saluted him and moved away.

The young officer turned to them and spoke clearly, "Prince Kasuo, I haven't seen you in a while. Welcome back!"

"Xuan Ta! It is good to see you again," said Kasuo as he got down from his chariot to greet the officer. "I understand that the general has left the camp in your command. My father is pleased that you have done well in managing the troops in the general's absence."

Xuan Ta bowed and said humbly, "I aim to serve the Ice King..." Then, turning towards Ashildr he asked, "Who might be this lovely lady?"

"May I present to you, the Princess Ashildr, General Pan's daughter," Kasuo introduced her to Xuan Ta.

The officer stared at her with astonishment as he quickly bowed. "I am Xuan Ta, Commander of your father's regiment. I am honored to make your acquaintance."

"The honor is mine, Xuan Ta. Is my father around?" Ashildr asked.

"Your father is on his way back to the camp. I will inform him that you have arrived," he replied and immediately let them through.

"Thank you, Xuan Ta," said Ashildr as she waved back at him.

The camp was huge and there were soldiers everywhere. Kasuo and Ashildr walked past the archery and calvary corps' training grounds. They managed to witness the soldiers' battle formations and fighting skills – Ashildr was impressed by their discipline and self-control.

There were already a few soldiers waiting for Kasuo at the training grounds. "My friends, I will not be requiring your services for today," he told them. "I will be training with my new friend over there."

Kasuo waved her over and introduced her to them. They were surprised that she was none other than General Pan's daughter. They respectfully bowed to her and left them alone.

"Pick your weapon of choice," said Kasuo as he pointed her to the assorted weapons hanging on the shelves - swords, halberds, crossbows, staffs and axes.

"Don't mind if I do," said Ashildr, gladly taking up the challenge.

The ice weapons were very elegant and lethal – their blades were razor sharp and made from special metals. Ashildr was particularly impressed by their swords – simple straight blades, balancing functionality yet aesthetically pleasing.

Picking up a sword, Ashildr proceeded to the middle of the field. Kasuo was already waiting for her with a sword in hand. They readied their battle stance and ran towards each other, their swords clashing in a fine display of complex moves. In the initial clash, Kasuo's sword cut off a strand of Ashildr's braid while Ashildr nicked his shoulder with hers, the sword sliced clean through his sleeve.

"Kasuo!" she gasped as she dropped her weapon and ran to the prince. "I'm so clumsy... Forgive me, I didn't mean to..."

The prince checked his shoulder and grinned, "It just a small scratch. I'm fine."

"Let me fix this," Ashildr insisted and with magic, she sealed the bleeding wound and mended his sleeve. Kasuo was staring at her the whole time and she was acutely aware of it.

"Have we done this before?" he asked curiously as Ashildr averted her gaze. Back in the mortal world, they had trained together with magic and weapons. They could read each other's moves so well that their sparring looked like a fierce, yet graceful dance of deadly swords as their eyes were locked in that intense, passionate moment. Sadly, he would not remember any of it because Ashildr had magically removed them.

Shaking her head, Ashildr denied it. "No, I don't believe that we have."

"That's strange... hmm," Kasuo frowned a little but did not push her for answers. He then picked up her severed hair braid from the ground. "I should attach this back for you."

"Oh!" Ashildr wanted to decline but no words came.

Kasuo's touch buzzed against her skin as the hair magically re-attached itself, its healing glow warmed her heart. Ashildr quickly moved away and said hastily, "We should resume our training."

Luna would have been proud of her as she gave it her all, coming at Kasuo with flying leaps, spins and low sweeps. She could tell that Kasuo was impressed with her fighting skills as he started grinning at her. Ashildr was determined not to slack off as she deflected a palm to her right shoulder with a fist, the force of it sent both opponents sliding back a few feet.

Kasuo and Ashildr were both out of breath and panting as their training session ended in a draw. They faced each other and bowed. She felt happy and a little light-headed when Kasuo came forward and brushed a little dirt off her face with his sleeve.

"It was a good workout, Ashildr. I have never enjoyed the training as much as I do now," he muttered tenderly. "We should do this again sometime."

Ashildr gazed up at Kasuo and smiled, enjoying their closeness. She had totally forgotten that she was supposed to meet her father.

Unknown to them, a crossbow followed Ashildr's movements and when she stopped to rest, the assassin took aim at her heart and released the arrow.

Kasuo's sensitive ears suddenly picked up the twang of the bow. "Look out!"

He used his ice blast to deflect the arrow away while shielding Ashildr with his body. The arrow broke into pieces as they both dove to the ground.

* * *

"No!" Ashildr cried out in a horrified scream as she thought Kasuo had been hit.

"I am all right, Ashildr. The arrow didn't hit me," he told her as he helped her up.

Ashildr then breathed a sigh of relief.

Xuan Ta, who had been passing by, had heard her scream and quickly rushed to their aid. "Are you both all right?"

"We are all right," said Kasuo as Ashildr managed to nod.

"Xuan Ta! What happened here?" General Pan appeared, wearing his full ice armor and looking very fierce, as he too, rushed to the scene to see what the commotion was about. Order was restored fairly quickly.

"Father!" she cried out with relief when she saw him.

General Pan briefly bowed to Kasuo and demanded answers from his lieutenants. "What is going on?"

"Someone tried to kill Ashildr," replied Kasuo.

"What? Why would Ashildr be the target?" Pan said stonily.

"General, the arrow was meant for Ashildr," the prince confirmed it and pointed towards the bushes from whence it came. "And it came from that direction."

"I will find out who did this!" said Xuan Ta as he immediately left to investigate the incident with a few of his soldiers.

General Pan nodded as Ashildr and Kasuo followed him to his tent.

Once inside, her father said with irritation, "Ashildr, what are you doing here? Xuan Ta came and told me that you were in the camp!"

"I heard that you were coming back today, and so, I decided to welcome you in person by coming here, to your place of work… I met Prince Kasuo along the way and we came here together," Ashildr explained.

General Pan sighed. "You should have informed me of your plans earlier... I could have assigned my men to protect you…"

"It was a last minute decision... I didn't know that I would be in danger," Ashildr replied contritely. "I am sorry, Father."

"Ashildr is safe with me," assured Kasuo.

"Is that so?" her father said, rather coldly. "...but I am grateful that you saved my daughter's life, Your Highness."

 _Father must be thinking of the earlier incident at the Unicorns' Run_ , she thought. She had been with both princes on two separate occasions when her life had been threatened.

"My men will escort the both of you back. I will have to submit a report to the Ice King to explain this incident," said General Pan, his jaw tight and grim.

As they were about to leave the tent, Xuan Ta dragged the alleged assassin in – it was a foot soldier, begging for his life. "I don't know why you are accusing me! I did nothing wrong!" he cried out helplessly.

Xuan Ta flung him to the ground in front of General Pan. "General, this is the assassin that tried to kill the Princess Ashildr! I caught him while he was trying to escape."

"What? I do not know a lady by that name! Why would I want to kill her?" the soldier said.

"Do not lie! I saw you behaving suspiciously behind the tents and followed you. I found this with him," claimed Xuan Ta, as he produced the suspected weapon - a crossbow. "If you are innocent, why are you shivering?"

The soldier kept protesting his innocence. "I was doing my usual chores for the day, scrubbing the stalls and suddenly, I can't remember anything after that… All I can remember is that I was being tied down and brought here! I don't know why I have the crossbow... I... I don't even know how to use it!"

General Pan turned to Ashildr and asked, "Do you know this person?"

She had a good look at the cowering soldier and shook her head. "I have never seen him before."

 _You may not know me but you may know a certain Lady Sala_ , thought Ashildr. _I have to come back and interrogate him myself!_

Xuan Ta was not satisfied as he throttled the soldier. "He must be hired by someone who wanted the Princess dead! Who hired you?"

"N…Nobody…Nobody hired me!"

"Search his pockets and his tent!" General Pan ordered. His men went away and came back to report that they did not find anything valuable, except for a few coins and some clothing. General Pan was deep in thought as he told his men to take the prisoner away. "Keep him in the dungeons until he is ready to confess his crimes."

"No! Please have mercy! Have mercy! I have a wife and children!" the poor man cried as he was dragged away.

Ashildr was disturbed by the apparent lack of motive and evidence but she had a strong suspicion that Lady Sala had something to do with it. She needed access to the prisoner and looked to Kasuo - he was her only way into the camp.

"Go home, Ashildr," said her father quietly.

While in the carriage, Ashildr told Kasuo of her plan to sneak back into the camp at night. "I do not want my father to know, not yet. Lady Sala could have something to do with this murder attempt. I need your help to get into the dungeons and question the prisoner. You have the authority and access," she said. "Will you help me?"

Kasuo didn't need any persuading as he readily agreed. "We will meet outside the army camp at nightfall."

Ashildr nodded.

As she arrived at the entrance of her house, Lady Sala came running out. Her face was flushed and worried. "Ashildr! I am so glad that you are all right," she said, looking quite harassed. "I heard all about it…Poor child! You must be so frightened."

But Ashildr was a picture of calm when she stepped down from the carriage. "Lady Sala, I am fine. There is no cause for worry."

"Was the suspect caught?" Sala asked.

 _She seemed overly nervous_ , thought Ashildr.

Suddenly, Ashildr grabbed Sala's hand and felt her pulse racing. "The suspect was caught and is now in prison. He will confess sooner or later. Why is your heart beating so quickly?" she asked as her eyes bore in Sala's.

Sala stammered, "It…it's because I am worried about you…"

"Really?" Ashildr was unconvinced.

Sala quickly pulled her hand away from Ashildr's grasp and muttered, "I only want what is best for you, Ashildr."

"Of course you do," Ashildr said as she smiled and entered the house. Her smile soon vanished as she silently swore that she would get Sala for this.

* * *

That night, Ashildr arrived at the appointed place outside the army camp, dressed in dark colors. Kasuo was already there waiting for her. "I'm glad that you are here," she said, pleased to see him.

"Let's get inside," said Kasuo as they headed towards the army camp.

The sentries recognized them and let them through. No one suspected their presence – General Pan was already at home before Ashildr sneaked out of the house. They weren't expecting any trouble from the guards. As they were walking towards the dungeons, Ashildr suddenly stopped and gasped. In front of them, a black-clad figure magically appeared outside of the cell block building.

"Who is that?" Kasuo asked in shock as Ashildr dragged him behind a corner. The intruder looked around and appeared unaware of their presence.

 _What was the intruder doing in the dungeons? Was it there to kill the amnesiac prisoner or help him escape?_ Ashildr wondered.

"Let's follow it!" Ashildr whispered to Kasuo as the intruder fled.

"What about the prisoner?"

She shook her head. "Whatever the intruder came for, it has achieved its purpose. The prisoner is likely to be dead now. Come quickly!"

Kasuo held Ashildr's hand and they flew up together. Soon, an alarm sounded from the cell block building as they were leaving. One of the guards shouted, "A prisoner is dead!"

The guards must have found the prisoner's body. Ashildr and Kasuo managed to tail the intruder into the woods, where he stopped and waited.

What or who was he waiting for?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The intruder seemed to be waiting for something or someone in the woods. Ashildr cast an invisible spell on both Kasuo and herself – they may be on to something big. They did not have to wait too long before the visitor arrived. Ashildr gasped - it was the black mist!

"What is that?" Kasuo whispered in shock. He had never seen that black mist before and he too sensed its cold and evil power.

"It is the black mist… the same one from the tower that attacked me!" she replied in a low voice.

Bending down on one knee, the intruder removed the hood and revealed herself to be Lady Sala, just as Ashildr had suspected all along. The black mist and Lady Sala were co-conspirators! But what were they talking about?

Ashildr and Kasuo were too far away to overhear their conversation. They needed to know what the black mist and Lady Sala were planning - Ashildr took a risk and moved closer.

* * *

"My lord, I have done what you asked," said Lady Sala, with her head bowed. "The prisoner is dead."

 _"The princess is proving to be difficult to eliminate… She has the unfortunate benefit of people who are willing to protect her,"_ said the black mist.

Lady Sala's eyes narrowed into angry slits as she swore, "Ashildr is clever and resourceful. She has been deliberately digging into her mother's past."

The smoke demon told her, _"Ariel trusted you, that was why you could defeat her easily but not this daughter of hers… She knows..."_

"But how? How could she know? She was only an infant," gasped Sala.

 _"There are ways to revive one's memories…Ways that you know nothing about! You must deal with her or else, she will be the end of you."_

"My lord, you must save me," Sala begged in desperation. "I have been nothing but your loyal servant all these years!"

 _"Yes, you are my loyal subject but your usefulness will run out if you don't do something about the princess…"_

"My lord, tell me…"

The black mist suddenly realized that they were not alone and warned, _"Stop talking… We are not alone...There is someone here!"_

Lady Sala looked around nervously but did not see anything.

 _"Leave now… I will deal with this!"_

Nodding her head, Lady Sala quickly left the scene.

* * *

Ashildr was not about to let Lady Sala get away as she gave chase but the black mist thwarted her pursuit with a magical blast, which sent her reeling back. Kasuo jumped up and managed to grab hold of Ashildr before she hit the ground.

The black mist stopped and hovered in front of them.

"Who are you? What are you?" Kasuo demanded.

A deep maniacal laugh came from the black specter. _"Kasuo, you will soon know who I am. I will crush you and all the Three Realms when I am done…"_

Kasuo was aghast. "You are wrong… I will never allow it!"

 _"Oh? And how will you stop me? Your puny magic cannot defeat me,"_ replied the arrogant specter as it laughed again.

With a flick of his hand, Kasuo sent an ice blast at the thing but it had no effect at all. Suddenly, the black mist engulfed Ashildr and Kasuo, threatening to smother them. There was something in the darkness but Ashildr could not see what it was. How could they fight something that they couldn't see? Its magic held them in a crushing chokehold, cutting off their air supply and blood flow. Kasuo and Ashildr didn't know how to overcome their powerful opponent, they were quickly losing the fight as their struggles seemed futile. Suddenly, they heard a terrible roar of a beast – a large white lion with sharp teeth and claws appeared!

The lion jumped out of the woods and lunged at the black mist, causing it to release Kasuo and Ashildr. Both fell to the ground, gasping for air as the large cat protected them against the black mist. The specter appeared to be afraid of the lion and quickly disappeared. Ashildr had never seen a lion before and she was terrified.

"Are you all right, Ashildr?" Kasuo asked worriedly.

"Yes," replied Ashildr, her large eyes fixed on the large cat. "What is that thing?"

"This is my spirit animal, Snow Lion." Kasuo smiled as the lion approached him and nuzzled his hand, as tame as a house cat.

"He… he saved us!" she stammered uncertainly.

"Yes, he did," said Kasuo proudly. "The black mist seemed to be afraid of Snow Lion. Come with me, Ashildr. We should get out of here, in case the mist comes back…"

Then, Kasuo casually lifted Ashildr unto Snow Lion's back. It was an unexpected move and Ashildr was too shocked for words that she glared accusingly at Kasuo – _Are you serious? Really? Why did you do that?_

The lion growled as it was not used to having strangers ride on his back. Ashildr sat as still as a statue on the lion's back, not daring to breathe.

"Easy there," whispered Kasuo to the lion. "She is my friend."

Snow Lion then licked Kasuo's face.

Kasuo smiled and said to Ashildr, "You can breathe easy now… Snow Lion likes you."

"Oh and I am supposed to be comforted by your words," she mumbled sarcastically as she felt like screaming out in terror at the sight of the lion's big teeth. Snow Lion must have sensed her distress and turned around to stare at her, purring loudly as its low frequency rumbles reverberated through her entire body.

"He wants you to brush his mane," explained Kasuo as he dug his hands into the lion's fluffy mane and rubbed its neck.

Ashildr managed a nervous smile as she gingerly rubbed his mane. "Good Snow Lion…Nice lion..."

Satisfied with the attention he deserved, Snow Lion led them back to the Ice Castle.

* * *

The next morning, Kasuo and Ashildr related the incident about the mysterious black mist to the Ice King and Queen. Ashildr also told them about Lady Sala's possible involvement with the smoke specter. The Ice King then sent his guards to invite General Pan and Lady Sala to court.

"You both are very lucky to have escaped unharmed," said the Ice Queen as the palace guards left.

"Whatever it was, it is not of this world," the Ice King said cryptically. "The ancient archives spoke of creatures from another realm, a realm that was too terrible, too violent and evil that it was forbidden to talk about it."

"Then, how did it come here?" Kasuo asked. "Why would they want to harm us? What is Ashildr's connection with these creatures?"

The Ice King shook his head with a sigh. "I don't know for sure. This is not the first sighting of the black mist..."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Kasuo was surprised that his father had not mention a word of it to them.

"Many years ago, there were several reported sightings of a mysterious black mist in the outer reaches of the Ice Realm, where the villagers have reported the disappearance of their children under unexplained circumstances. I have sent General Pan there to investigate this mystery but we came back with nothing; no bodies or evidence to link the sightings to the disappearances. This is the first time, the black mist has appeared in the capital itself."

A cold shiver crept down Ashildr's spine. The first sightings happened way back during her mother's time. Maybe, her mother had been doing her own investigation into the black mist and may have found something at the cost of her own life. She recalled reading them in her mother's books.

"We will need Xing Jiu's help to investigate this phenomenon," said the Ice King grimly.

They all agreed and just then, the palace guards announced the arrival of General Pan and Lady Sala. The Ice King and Queen proceeded to the Throne Room to meet them. Ashildr and Kasuo wanted to follow but the queen told them not to. "Ashildr, you should stay here with Kasuo," she said. "Let the king and I handle this."

"But –"

Ashildr wanted to protest her godmother's sudden decision not to allow them in. She had wanted to see the guilt and fear on Lady Sala's face when the Ice King punished her for betraying the tribe and aligning with the enemy. A deserved end for a wicked woman, though not necessarily a satisfactory one. She had wanted Sala punished for her mother's murder. Seeing her disappointment, Kasuo held her back as his parents left the room. "Come with me…"

They took another route that led to the back of the Throne Room – a secret antechamber that was for the king's use. There, they could peep through the intricate latticed stone work and observe the proceedings in the Throne Room while still remain hidden. Ashildr could see her father and Lady Sala clearly as they bowed and greeted the Ice King and Queen.

"Lady Sala," the Ice King said. "I have received troubling news recently… news that concerned you."

Lady Sala flinched a little but kept her composure.

The Ice King leaned forward. "You have been seen with a black smoke specter in the woods outside the city…"

General Pan looked surprised and was troubled by the news.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean by a 'black smoke specter'. I have not seen anything of that sort," replied Lady Sala calmly as she feigned ignorance.

 _Liar!_ Ashildr cursed in her heart.

Lady Sala was putting on a convincing act in front of all of them. Ashildr balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth as she tried to control her anger. Kasuo frowned deeply but said nothing.

"Sala, it was something that His Majesty had asked me to investigate some years back," Pan explained to his wife. "There were reports of black smoke sightings and the disappearance of several young children."

"Lady Sala, tell us where were you last night?" asked the Ice King.

"I was at home with my husband," she replied confidently, staring straight ahead. The general nodded. "Your Majesty, Sala was with me… We had dinner and then retired to bed together. She was with me till morning."

Taking a deep breath, Ashildr closed her eyes and prayed for patience while trying to shake off that disgusting mental image of her father with her sworn enemy.

Suddenly, Lady Sala fell to her knees and cried out, "Your Majesty, I… I would never do anything to hurt the Ice Tribe! I am telling the truth! Someone is trying to frame me… I beg for justice!"

"We shall see... Bring in the Mirror of Truth," commanded the Ice King as the guards brought in a large object, covered by a purple velvet jacket. They removed the jacket and the gilded mirror's surface revealed a stunned Lady Sala's reflection.

"Place your hand on the mirror's surface and it will reveal to us whether you are telling the truth!" ordered the king. "General Pan, draw your sword and be at the ready… If your wife is lying, arrest her!"

Lady Sala was horrified that her husband drew his sword as ordered. Left with no choice, she then stood up and walked slowly towards the mirror. Sala hesitated a little - it looked like an ordinary mirror but as soon as she put her hand on the smooth surface, the reflection changed into a swirling abyss of colors. "I swear I have… not seen a black smoke specter before," she mumbled.

There was still hope for Ashildr as they waited anxiously for the mirror to respond. Sala could not possibly defeat a magical mirror!

Then, a ghostly voice from the mirror said, _"Lady Sala, wife of General Pan… You are telling the truth!"_

Ashildr was shocked as Lady Sala let out a sigh of relief and smiled. The king and queen exchanged baffled glances - the Mirror of Truth could not lie, could it?

Unknown to the Ice King and Queen, the black mist had already infiltrated the mirror and had corrupted it. The mirror was now under the black mist's control.

The king had no choice but to allow Lady Sala to go as he said gravely. "Put back your sword, General… The mirror has spoken. Lady Sala, you may go home."

As Sala quickly returned to her husband's side, the king promised that this matter would not be resolved until he found out the truth about the black mist specter and its intentions.

* * *

On the other side of the Throne Room, Ashildr stood up and prepared to leave but Kasuo stopped her. "Where are you going?"

With a sigh, she replied, "I'm going back home."

"No! You can't go back there…"

"And why not?" demanded Ashildr angrily as Kasuo stood in her way. "What are you trying to do? Let me leave!"

"I am trying to save you!" Kasuo nearly yelled.

She quickly hushed him.

"It is dangerous to go back there!" Kasuo whispered back harshly. "The black mist will kill you. Our powers are useless against it…you have seen it yourself!"

"I know that but I have no other choice…"

"You are putting your life in danger."

"Lady Sala didn't see us in the woods. She left before the black mist attacked us. The king did not reveal the source of his information. From here on, it is all hearsay. Her word against mine," said Ashildr boldly. "Please, I need to do this. We are close to the truth, I know it! I can't find the evidence that I need if I stay here _(as much as I want to be with you)_ …"

She did not voice the last part but she hoped that Kasuo would understand. He paused for a moment and sighed before taking her hand in his. "Then, promise me that you will be safe."

If she hadn't wiped Kasuo's memory, he would have fought tooth and nail to keep her here. There was no indication that her memory spell was wearing off. Perhaps, Kasuo was indeed concerned for her as a friend. Ashildr's heart was beating rapidly – she could not help herself as she moved forward and hugged him.

"I promise."

Then, she quickly turned away and hurried out of the room. She did not see the surprise on Kasuo's face and the smile that appeared as he gazed in her direction.

* * *

Lady Sala sat sullenly in the carriage as it left the palace. "Pan, were you really going to use your sword on me?" she suddenly asked her husband.

"It was the king's orders and I will use my sword if I have to," Pan replied in a detached manner.

"I am your wife! Or have you forgotten?" she snapped.

Suddenly, Pan turned and glared angrily at his wife. "I have not forgotten, Sala… but you have… I am a soldier first and foremost and then, a husband and father. My priority is to protect the king and this realm!"

As Pan so clearly put her in her place, Sala turned away in silence – his words so cruelly pierced her heart. It was all Ashildr's fault – she was responsible for this quarrel with Pan! The black mist had warned her earlier that Ashildr and Kasuo were in the woods that night. They would have been killed by the black mist if it wasn't for the Snow Lion's interference. Ashildr and Kasuo must have reported to the Ice King about their encounter in the woods. The black mist told Sala not to worry - it would take care of everything. Now that Sala was vindicated of all charges, she planned to confront Ashildr.

 _Ashildr has been nothing but trouble since she arrived in the Ice Realm,_ Sala thought angrily as the carriage rumbled to a stop in front of the house.

At once, Sala threw open the door and made for Ashildr's chambers. "Where is she?!" Sala shouted, pushing the servants aside. "Where is Ashildr?"

Sala barged into Ashildr's bedroom and found that she was missing.

 _Ah, she must still be at the Ice Castle,_ Sala thought with a sinister smile. _Her plan to trap me has failed. She wouldn't dare to come back to this house now! I have finally gotten rid of her…_

"Lady Sala, are you looking for me?" asked Ashildr as she casually walked into the room.

Lady Sala turned around and was surprised to see her step-daughter still in her night clothes and looking half-asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"You little minx!" she cursed at Ashildr. "I know what you did! Feeding lies to the Ice King and Queen!"

"Oh?" Ashildr pretended to look surprised. "What did I do? I was at home all morning..."

"You have been trying to tarnish my reputation and get rid of me!"

Ashildr just shrugged and feigned ignorance. "Why would I do that?"

Lady Sala was furious as she stepped forward and slapped Ashildr across the cheek. Surprised that Sala would strike her, Ashildr cried out,"How dare you hit me? You are not my mother!"

"I don't know what your intentions are, little minx! But I swear that I will prevail against your little schemes!" said Sala harshly.

Ashildr glared back and was about to start a fight with Sala, her magic was itching for some action. The tension in the room was thick as both women were about to come to blows. Just then, General Pan walked by and witnessed the whole incident in Ashildr's chambers. He was shocked and outraged that Sala would lift a hand on his daughter.

"Stop this unacceptable behavior!" he bellowed at his wife.

"Pan, I… I was just teaching Ashildr how to behave… properly and show some respect!" Sala stammered, her face turned pale. She did not expect her husband to see this.

"That will be enough. Go to your room, Sala," he ordered while Ashildr pretended to weep softly - she was going to milk this to the hilt and make Sala look bad.

Frustrated and upset, Sala stormed off.

"Are you all right, Ashildr?" General Pan turned to his daughter and helped her up.

"Yes, Father," came her pitiful response. "I don't know why Lady Sala is so angry with me. Her behavior is rather strange, don't you think? It is quite scary…"

"I don't know what has gotten into her…" Pan sighed. "She has been edgy since she returned from the palace. Don't worry about Sala. I will speak with her."

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

After the family physician had healed her bruised cheek, Ashildr breathed a sigh of relief – it had been a close call and her cover was nearly blown. Nothing was broken except that, she suffered a bruised ego. Ashildr swore that she would never let Sala lay a hand on her again.

It was by sheer luck that Liera had found her and warned her about Lady Sala's furious rampage, tearing through the house, looking for her. Ashildr quickly changed her clothes and pretended to have just woken up that morning. Her appearance would throw Sala off as she would not expect her to be at home. In the meantime, Liera and another servant who was loyal to Ashildr, had gone out in search of General Pan and told him that Lady Sala had gone out of her mind; that she was going to hurt Ashildr. They knew that Lady Sala was afraid of her husband. The explosive situation was diffused calmly and Sala left Ashildr alone.

She wouldn't dare touch Ashildr again whilst her husband was around.

Alone in her chambers, Ashildr went through her mother's trunk and took out the books. She remembered that her mother had written about an ancient tribe in her diaries, a tribe which existed more than ten thousand years ago.

 _Ice Flame Tribe?_

Ashildr had never heard of this tribe before. Lady Ariel's research was vague and confusing with symbols and sketches all over the pages. There was a name "Yuanji" in the book and also, spells that she had never heard before, ancient spells to protect and fight against demons from another dimension. Unfortunately, her mother did not finish her research and left Ashildr with more questions than answers. Where did her mother get all these information?

* * *

When Ashildr heard that Xing Jiu had arrived at the Ice Castle, she decided to meet up with him. They had all gathered at Kasuo's private study.

Xing Jiu had just spoken with the Ice King who had asked him to investigate the mystery of the black mist. He had informed the king that his dreams were troubled of late – he did not know what had caused them. Xing Jiu wanted to know more about this creature that Kasuo and she had encountered in the woods. They told him all they knew about the black mist.

"Have you heard about the Ice Flame Tribe?" Ashildr suddenly asked.

Both Kasuo and Xing Jiu stared at her. "Where did you hear that name?"

"My mother wrote it in her diaries," said Ashildr. "It didn't make sense to me, mostly gibberish and weird sketches…"

"I will need to consult the Ancients about this," Xing Jiu said gravely.

The Dream Tribe had been loyal allies with the Ice Tribe for thousands of years and they were also the keeper of the Ancients memories that were stored in magical cubes. Xing Jiu had the Ice King's permission to access the Ancients' memories through the jewel in his staff. They would know about this tribe, if ever there was one. The Ice Flame Tribe sounded more like an abomination than an actual people.

Having said this, Ashildr asked for Xing Jiu's help on an important mission. "It is time for me to raise the stakes on Lady Sala…"

"What do you need me to do?" asked Xing Jiu.

"We are going to lay a trap for her and force her a confession from her," said Ashildr. "Three days from now, Sala will be heading to the royal jewelers to collect her new diamond necklace. We will make our move then."

Kasuo added, "Lady Sala has spies all over the city..."

"That is why I am keeping this plan to just the three of us."

Ashildr then proceeded to lay out the plan to them. They had only moments to execute the plan – they had to be quick and act without hesitation as the element of surprise would be their greatest asset.

* * *

The royal jewelers shop was situated in the middle of a busy street and Ashildr had made a few trips there on the pretense to order a pearl bracelet for herself, so that she could familiarize herself with the outlay of the shop. There were a few private rooms for esteemed customers to view their goods and Lady Sala was one of their esteemed customers. All the rooms had an invitation spell, a password that only allowed those on the inside to invite anyone in. Ashildr had to find a way to get into the private room. Once inside, she would be able to let the others in.

As Ashildr was leaving the jewelers, she sensed that someone was following her as she walked down the street. However, each time she turned around to see who it was, there was no one there that looked remotely suspicious. The feeling did not go away even as she turned the corner and suddenly bumped into Yin Kongxhi.

"Ashildr, what a coincidence!" he exclaimed with a smile. "I was wondering if you would be interested –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ashildr grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her. "Don't ask! Just come with me!" she whispered to him.

Yin Kongxhi was surprised as she pressed her body close to his while they walked down the street.

"There is someone following me… Do you see him?" she asked softly.

Kongxhi casually looked over his shoulder a few times and shook his head. "I don't see anyone following us," he said, seemingly amused by her odd behavior.

Frowning, Ashildr thought of a way to lure the spy out. Whoever it was, he must not report her whereabouts to his master. Without warning, she pulled Kongxhi into a secluded alley and hugged him.

"Mmm… That's nice," Kongxhi commented as he wrapped his hands around her waist comfortably. "If this is your way of getting close to me - "

"Stay quiet! The spy will show up soon," she hushed him.

"Why should I?"

"If you help me, I shall forget the past between us," she said, referring to their old agreement.

"Ah, it is a deal then."

They waited silently in the alley, with their arms around each other. It was awkward – Ashildr's back was straight and tense as her eyes were fixed on the street corner. Then, a black cat appeared, its green eyes looking curiously at the both of them. It was not any person but a cat spirit!

Ashildr pushed Kongxhi aside and sent an ice blast at the startled animal. It changed into its human form and Ashildr recognized her – it was Lady Sala's handmaid! The girl tried to escape and being a cat spirit, she was very agile and sharp. After being cornered, the cat spirit launched an attack at Ashildr but with the combined powers of Ashildr and Kongxhi, she was quickly petrified.

"You tricked me!" the girl glared at them.

"I know who you are. Why are you following me? Did Lady Sala send you?" Ashildr demanded but the girl refused to talk. Ashildr then decided to change her interrogation tactic. As Kongxhi held the girl against the wall, she said coldly, "I bet you didn't know who killed Lady Sala's pet…"

The cat spirit bristled angrily. "It was you! You poisoned my friend!"

Ashildr threw her head back and laughed. "Me? I only gave to the cat what Lady Sala gave me to eat! It was Sala who poisoned your friend…"

"T...That's not true! You are lying!"

Yin Kongxhi's smile faded as he turned to Ashildr. "Your step-mother tried to kill you?! Wow, that's a new kind of low…"

"I can't explain it to you now, Kongxhi," said Ashildr as she turned her attention to the cat spirit.

"Ask yourself the question… Why didn't she bother to investigate the cause of death? It was because she knew that we would find the poison in her chambers!"

The cat spirit looked guiltily away.

"You knew about the poison too, didn't you?"

"What do we do with her?" asked Kongxhi.

"She must not escape and return to her master," said Ashildr. "I need you to detain her until she is ready to cooperate with us. I have to return home…"

Ashildr could not tell Kongxhi about her plan to trap Sala but she was grateful for his help. Kongxhi nodded and as Ashildr left the alley, he called out, "You owe me one!"

Then Yin Kongxhi turned to the angry cat spirit and said, "What do we do now? Ah, I have an idea…"

Kongxhi conjured up a huge ball of yarn and saw the cat spirit's eyes lit up with excitement. He smiled and said, "Shall we play ball?"

* * *

Lady Sala would be going to the jewelers the next day and Ashildr would have to be ready for her. Kasuo, and Xing Jiu would be waiting for her signal outside the jeweler's shop. That night, she thought about her mother – once Sala confessed, her mother's death would be avenged and her soul would be at peace at last!

The servants told Ashildr that Lady Sala would leave the house at mid-morning. Ashildr decided to leave the house before Sala and made her way to the jeweler's shop. They had just opened for the day and were surprised to see her walk in that morning.

"Princess Ashildr!" they all bowed to her.

"Good morning, good sirs. Is my pearl bracelet ready?" she inquired.

The salesperson quickly checked his records and apologized profusely that the bracelet was not yet ready for collection. Ashildr pretended to be disappointed with the news. "I was so looking forward to wearing it for the queen's party today," she lamented.

"The queen?" the salesperson turned a shade paler as the manager quickly came over to them.

Ashildr said loudly, "Yes, the Ice Queen has invited me to her party…"

"In that case, perhaps, I can loan Your Highness a few pieces just for today as compensation for the late delivery of the bracelet," the manager offered, he was afraid that the princess might throw a tantrum.

"Oh, thank you for your kind offer! I would like to see them, please," said Ashildr with a wide grin.

"Of course, please come with me, Your Highness," said the manager as he barked orders to his staff to bring in their latest collections. "You will not be disappointed with the exquisite pieces…"

The room that Ashildr was given was not the biggest one in the shop. She then noticed that a diamond necklace was being brought to a room upstairs.

"Stop!" she barked at the staff carrying the tray containing the necklace. "Whose necklace is that?"

"Your Highness, it is a special order for the Lady Sala," one of the staff replied.

"It is very beautiful. Can I have one like that?" Ashildr asked.

"I… I… have to check," mumbled the staff nervously as he scurried out to look for his manager.

Taking the opportunity to sneak out while no one as looking, Ashildr entered the VIP room and quietly closed the door. Then, she went to the window and hung a red silk handkerchief on the sill and muttered the invitation spell. At once, Kasuo and Xing Jiu appeared in the room with her. Silently, they took their places and remained hidden while Ashildr took out a vial of sleeping potion and put a few drops unto the necklace. Soon, they heard footsteps heading their way - Lady Sala was here.

Using her ice powers, Ashildr made herself invisible and watched the Lady Sala and her hosts. "Oh, it is beautiful!" Sala exclaimed with delight as her greedy eyes feasted on the necklace placed before her.

"Milady has a good eye for stones," the manager cooed. "I will give you some time to enjoy your purchase and confirm your satisfaction with our workmanship."

Lady Sala merely waved away the manager as she snatched the necklace with both hands and examined it closely. Ashildr and her friends had only a short time to execute her plan before the manager realized that something had happened.

Ashildr quietly gave the signal to attack and leaped out of hiding. But, Sala was alert and ready for her. She turned and cast a lethal ice blast at Ashildr, nearly missing her. Ashildr fought back and dueled with Sala, blast for blast, destroying everything in their path as Xing Jiu and Kasuo jumped into the fray and bound her by magic.

"Let me go!" Sala shouted angrily, but the sleeping potion began to take effect.

"Not a chance!" Ashildr said as she punched Sala in the face, knocking her out.

They teleported away from the jeweler's shop with Sala as their prisoner before their presence was discovered. The shop manager rushed in and saw the entire room destroyed. He bent down and picked up the diamond necklace from the rubble. Its owner was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Lady Sala's vision was blurry as she slowly regained consciousness. She found herself looking at the headstone of Lady Ariel and realized to her horror that she was being tied up in shackles. She was in the cemetery! Sala tried to pull at the shackles but they could not be broken.

"You should forget about escaping, Sala," a voice said behind her.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Sala demanded.

Footsteps came closer as Ashildr and Xing Jiu stood in front of her. Ashildr said to her, "What you did to my mother is unforgivable…"

"I don't know what you are referring to… Your mother and I are good friends," Sala spat.

"You are lying!" Ashildr shouted at her. "I can remember everything that you did to her… in here…"

She tapped her own head lightly.

"That's impossible! You were only an infant!" Sala cried out.

"I had help," replied Ashildr as Xing Jiu held up a magical cube. "While you were unconscious, I had Xing Jiu extract your memories into this cube. I now have your memories, evidence of your betrayal, my mother's murder and your attempts on my life. There is enough in here to put you away forever. You will be punished for your crimes!"

Lady Sala looked shocked and frightened as she stared at the cube in Xing Jiu's hand. "You stole my memories!" she spat at them vehemently. "I was coerced… tricked into this!"

"It is too late, Sala," said Ashildr triumphantly.

Sala suddenly laughed. "If you had my memories, you would have known why I did what I did all those years ago!"

Xing Jiu and Ashildr exchanged glances and remained silent. Then, Ashildr asked Xing Jiu to give her a moment with the prisoner. Xing Jiu nodded and said that he would wait for her before summoning the palace guards. When they were alone, Ashildr said coldly, "I have no intention of knowing your reasons for your despicable act. Do you expect me to sympathize with you?"

"I loved your father!" Sala cried out but Ashildr was unmoved. "I loved him since we were little children, growing up in the ice village. Pan was my protector and my best friend. When he joined the army, I followed him. I even went to battle with him against the Fire Tribe, hoping that one day, he would notice me and fall in love with me. But he only has eyes for your mother!"

Tears began to stream down Sala's face.

"I could still remember the day that he came back from the Ice Temple – he could not stop talking about her, thinking about her… I tried to discourage him because your mother was a highborn, she could not possibly love him back. But I failed. Pan was determined to win your mother's heart and when, they were married, I was heartbroken. I hid my feelings and joined your father's household so that I could be close to him. I was content for a while. Pan never suspected that I loved him and your mother was the nicest person that I have ever met. I thought that I could move on but I couldn't – I had to see your parents growing in love with each other as the years passed. It made me angry and mad."

Ashildr's eyes blazed with fury. "Then, you decided to kill, steal and break up my family so you could be happy… ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"I guess I am… Funny, isn't it? I married the one I loved and did everything that he wanted me to do and yet, after all these years, he still dreams of her at night…" Sala's head rolled back as she stared at the sky and sobbed. "Why can't he love me? Why?!"

 _It is because your heart is black and unlovable and you probably deserved all of it_ , thought Ashildr icily. "Save your sob story for the Ice King and his court," muttered Ashildr as she made to leave.

But Lady Sala refused to answer her as she started screaming at Ashildr like a deranged woman, "Kill me now, Ashildr! I know you want to… Kill me and avenge your mother! Or are you a coward?"

"I am not afraid of you, Sala…"

"So why don't you do it?" Sala egged on. "I am your prisoner after all. You can do whatever you want with me…Why settle for a sentence handed down by the Ice King? It is probably some lame banishment to some lonely far off place. Where is the satisfaction in that? Are you afraid to get your pretty hands dirty?"

"Shut up!" Ashildr shouted as she raised her hands, ready to strike Sala.

"Wait, Ashildr," warned Xing Jiu, as he came over to her and pulled her away from Sala. "Don't fall for her tricks. The Ice Realm has laws to punish criminals like her. The Ice King is fair in all matters. You have to trust him."

Ashildr glared at Sala for a long time, wondering if she had the guts to do the unthinkable.

"Will he be fair when it concerns his trusted general and his family?" Ashildr said dully. "What if my father has a change of heart about Sala and does not want her punished? Will the Ice King agree to his request? Will justice be done?"

She had already seen her father defend Lady Sala in the Ice King's court.

"We have enough evidence to nail this case," Xing Jiu said. "The Ice King cannot be seen to be biased in such matters… Ashildr, don't let her get to you or you'll do something that you might regret."

"All right. Send for the palace guards," she said at last.

Xing Jiu nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

As Ashildr was contemplating her choices, Sala was secretly smiling that her plan had worked. Although, her magic was still bound by the shackles, she still had some tricks up her sleeve. She was not done with Ashildr yet. Sala still had a chance to finish off the task which was left undone all those years ago because she had under-estimated Lady Ariel's resourcefulness. She stared at the tombstone of Lady Ariel and cursed the day she stole her beloved Pan.

"Confess your crimes and beg for my mother's forgiveness!" Ashildr commanded as she drew her sword.

Sala pretended to be frightened and quickly muttered a hurried confession, admitting her guilt and sought forgiveness. Suddenly, Sala swung the shackles at Ashildr and attacked. Sala jumped on Ashildr, knocked away her sword as they both fell and rolled on the ground. Sala grabbed Ashildr's head and wanted to smash it against a rock but Ashildr fought back – she dug her fingers into Sala's face and immediately sent a freezing blast of magic at her. Sala screamed in pain, her face disfigured by frost as Ashildr kicked her away. Ashildr's sword was only a few feet away from her as she lunged for it.

Suddenly, Ashildr sensed that there were four other people in the vicinity, Sala's henchmen had come to rescue her.

"Give us the cube!" one of them snarled.

"Try and take it from me," Ashildr replied as she engaged them in battle.

They were skilled swordsmen but Ashildr managed to take them down – blood ran red on her blade. _Luna would be proud of her achievement today_ , she thought wryly. Ashildr, herself suffered some injuries but they were not serious.

Freed of her shackles, Sala armed herself with a sword and charged at Ashildr. "I will destroy you as I should have done a long time ago…"

This time, the battle was fierce and unrelenting, as blow by blow, Sala attacked by focusing on Ashildr's injuries that she sustained earlier. The pain was unbearable but Ashildr numbed her senses and fought on. Sala had Ashildr pressed against a headstone, her blade a few inches from Ashildr's throat. In retaliation, the younger woman kneed her attacker in the groin and dodged the sword. Ashildr's plan was to make Sala exhausted and then, she sprang her surprise. With acrobatic sword maneuvers, Ashildr went on the attack, stabbing out at a tired Sala and constantly moving out of her reach, forcing Sala to chase her. As she evaded Sala, Ashildr repeatedly taunted Sala by constantly her of the murder of her mother, and demanding a confession, only enraging Sala further. As the fight progressed, Ashildr managed to seriously injure Sala, slashing the back of her thigh and severing her hamstring. When the bloodied Sala collapsed, Ashildr pinned her down with magic and wanted to bury her sword into Sala's chest.

"Stop!" a commanding voice said.

Angered by the intrusion, Ashildr turned to see who it was – to her amazement, it was General Pan and behind him, was the Ice King, Kasuo and Xing Jiu.

"It is over, Ashildr," the Ice King ordered her to stand down. "We heard her confession."

Ashildr shook her head defiantly. "I have to kill this evil woman," she mumbled to herself. The bloodthirst was clouding her mind. All she could think of was to end Sala's life and avenge her mother.

"Ashildr, please do as the king says," her father requested calmly. "Sala will be punished for her crimes."

When Sala heard her husband's words, she let out an anguished wail as she knew that it was all over for her.

"Ashildr, please listen to your father," urged Kasuo. "Do not make this worse for yourself. Your mother has been avenged."

Kasuo's gentle voice finally pierced through the haze of confusion in her heart and her resolve to kill Sala wavered.

Kasuo walked towards Ashildr and gently removed the sword from her hand. He helped her up as the ice guards apprehended Sala, who was laughing hysterically.

"This is not over!" Sala shouted as she suddenly overcame the guards and sent a powerful ice blast at Ashildr.

In a split second, Kasuo, who was standing beside Ashildr, leaped into the path of the blast and conjured up a shield. However, his magic shield was not strong enough to repel the blast as he was hit in the chest and he fell back limply.

"Kasuo!" Ashildr cried out in horror as she pulled him into her arms.

 _No! No!_

Kasuo gazed up at her and there was a flicker of recognition in his eyes as he whispered, "Ashildr…"

He reached up a feeble hand to touch Ashildr's face, a mere gentle caress before he passed out. Ashildr's heart erupted with pain and sadness at her beloved's self-sacrifice.

 _Kasuo!_

Yin Kongxhi, who had secretly followed them sprang out of his hiding place and sent a deadly spell at Sala, killing her instantly. There was only silence as everyone rushed to Kasuo, while Ashildr wept as she held him. The Ice King quickly summoned Huang Tuo and had Kasuo brought back to the Ice Castle.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside Kasuo's chambers as Huang Tuo came out to tell them the news.

"Kasuo's condition is serious," said Huang Tuo gravely. "He took a direct hit in the chest. His meridian points are damaged and obstructing the qi flows. I'm not sure if he can survive this…"

The Ice King sighed. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I will have to go back to my medical archives and try to find a solution," Huang Tuo informed. "Your Majesty, I will not give up on Kasuo…"

"Do your best, Huang Tuo… We are counting on you," said the Ice King. Huang Tuo nodded and quickly went back to the mortal world. Then, the Ice King and Queen, Liluo, Kongxhi, Xing Jiu and Ashildr went in to see Kasuo. He looked deathly pale and remained unconscious. Ashildr blamed herself - it was her fault that Kasuo was in this serious condition. If she had killed Sala, then none of this would have happened. Ashildr wanted to rush to his side but she hesitated when the Queen and Liluo were already there beside him. She felt that she was not someone important enough to warrant a place by his side.

"How could this happen?" cried the distraught queen. "My son!"

Ashildr suddenly knelt down tearfully in front of the Ice King and Queen. "Your Majesties, it is my fault… I am to be blamed…"

The Ice Queen bent down and raised her up. "Ashildr, you cannot blame yourself…None of us expected this outcome… Kasuo is strong. He will make it."

"Go home and rest, Ashildr. There is nothing much you can do for Kasuo now. It has been a long day for you," said the Ice King.

Liluo nodded. "We will take good care of Kasuo, don't worry. If there is any change in Kasuo's condition, we will let you know."

"Thank you," said Ashildr gratefully and bowed to them as Kongxhi escorted her out.

"Do you need Huang Tuo to look at your injuries?" Kongxhi asked with a concerned tone as he noticed that she was limping slightly.

Ashildr refused help. "I am fine. Huang Tuo needs to focus on making Kasuo well again."

General Pan was waiting outside, his expression grim. "How is Prince Kasuo?"

Kongxhi shook his head gravely and General Pan understood. "If there is anything that the army can help, please let me know," he said.

"Thank you, General Pan. I will leave Ashildr in your good hands…She needs you now."

General Pan helped her into the carriage without so much as a word. Ashildr was too physically and emotionally drained as she slept all the way back to her father's house. General Pan ordered the servants to take care of Ashildr and said to her kindly, "You should get some rest. I have some funeral arrangements to make…"

He did not elaborate but Ashildr knew that it was for Sala. The woman was, after all, still her father's wife.

The servants removed her bloodied clothing as she washed. Ashildr crawled into bed and tried to sleep but her mind kept thinking of Kasuo. A tear slid down her cheek. It should be her in Kasuo's place not the other way around. If anything should happen to him, Ashildr would not be able to forgive herself. She never felt utterly alone in her pain as she wept bitterly.

"Ashildr…"

She sat up and saw Liera hovering near her bed. "It's my fault that Kasuo is dying," she sobbed.

"Ashildr, I feel your pain…I know how much you love him and wanted to protect him," said Liera.

Her tears were falling fast now. "How did it all go wrong? I thought I was doing the right thing and it still was Kasuo who ended up hurt…"

"Hush now, Ashildr… You had the best intentions. Sometimes, we have no control over what happens. Fate is a fickle bedfellow," advised Liera.

But Ashildr was inconsolable. "I would gladly give my own life so that he may live …"

"Child, please don't say that. I'm sure Kasuo wouldn't want that. Anyway, why was his magic not able to withstand the strike from Sala?"

Suddenly, Ashildr's eyes lit up with realization. "His soul is incomplete! That's why his powers were weak! Oh, thank you… thank you, Liera."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting his soul back!"

Then, getting up to put on her dress, Ashildr prepared to travel to the Mermaid Kingdom. She was going to ask the Mermaid Saint to return a part of his soul to him.

 _I have to do this… I have to save Kasuo…_

* * *

General Pan went to the mortuary to collect the body of his wife. The guards recognized him and allowed him into the room. Lady Sala's body lay on a stone slab and was covered with a white cloth in the middle of the room.

 _How did it all go so wrong?_ he wondered sadly. He had lost both his wives - Ariel, the woman that he loved dearly and Sala, the woman who loved him. In the years that followed Ariel's death, Sala had been there for him; she loved and comforted him when he dealt with his terrible loss. He never once suspected that she had been the reason for his sorrow. When he overheard Sala's confession at Ariel's tomb, Pan's heart sank. Sala had lied to him all those years ago! The Sala that he knew would never betray him. The woman before him was not the Sala that he knew as a child - she was a total stranger; a jealous, vengeful and angry woman. Pan had cocooned himself in his own reality and had failed to see the danger his daughter was in. Ashildr nearly died today. It could be her lying in that bed now instead of Prince Kasuo.

"General," greeted Xuan Ta as he entered the mortuary.

"Have the body prepped for burial," said General Pan with a sigh.

"Sir, there is something that you should know," said Xuan Ta hesitantly. "I have examined the body and found that the magic used to kill her is not of the Ice Tribe!"

Pan frowned – everyone at the cemetery saw Prince Yin Kongxhi kill Sala with an ice blast. "What do you mean by that? Explain yourself, Xuan Ta," he said.

"I'm afraid I cannot fully explain it - the residual magic found on Lady Sala has traces of a Fire magic," he replied and then, suddenly his eyes lit up with surprise. "That would mean that Prince Yin…"

General Pan raised his hand. "Stop there, Xuan Ta. I am not about to speculate on Prince Yin's birthright or Consort Lian Ji's indiscretions. Find out what you can and report only to me."

Xuan Ta bowed again. "Yes, General."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Ashildr quickly sent an owl message to Huang Tuo, asking his opinion about her plan to retrieve the part of Kasuo's soul from the mermaids. As she was about to depart for the docks, she saw Yin Kongxhi walking towards her.

"Ashildr, what are you doing?" he asked. "You have not fully recovered from your injuries."

"I am going to the Mermaid Kingdom…"

She told Kongxhi about her plan but he was doubtful. "The Mermaid Saint may not agree to your request…"

"But it is a matter of life and death!" she exclaimed. "How could she not want to help?"

"Obviously, you haven't met my grandmother," Kongxhi said with a grin.

"Whatever it is, I have to try and save Kasuo," she said adamantly. "Are you going to help me?"

"Yes, of course!" Kongxhi replied and followed her to the docks.

While they were on a ship heading to the Mermaid Kingdom, an owl message came from Huang Tuo.

"I have checked my medical journals. Reuniting Kasuo's soul with his body is a great idea. Once his soul is complete, Kasuo should be able to recover from his injuries. I wish you the best of luck and I hope to hear good news soon. In the meantime, I will keep a close eye on Kasuo…"

Ashildr turned to Kongxhi and said happily, "Did you hear that? Your brother is going to live…"

As they reached their destination, Ashildr and Kongxhi found themselves standing on the sandy beach gateway into the Mermaid Kingdom. Several sentries were standing guard when they approached them.

"I am Princess Ashildr and this is Prince Yin of the Ice Tribe. We have come to see the Mermaid Saint," she said to the sentry.

They bowed to Ashildr and Kongxhi. "Welcome, Prince and Princess. Please come this way."

A boat rose from the sea and took them to the underwater kingdom. It was Ashildr's first time to the Mermaid Kingdom and she was awed by the colorful sea life around them while Kongxhi looked half bored. The fishes and coral formations did not interest him. They were escorted to the throne room of the Mermaid Saint – in the middle was a giant clam shell throne, surrounded by mermaid guards. The Mermaid Saint came out to receive them – she was dressed in a resplendent blue gown and her green hair was adorned with sea shells. The Mermaid Saint was accompanied by two of her handmaids.

"Is that the Mermaid Saint?" Ashildr asked as she stared at the regal-looking lady.

"Whatever you do, don't mention her age," Kongxhi whispered to her.

"Greetings, Mermaid Saint," Ashildr bowed to her as she stood in front of them.

"Grandmother," greeted Kongxhi with a stiff smile.

The Mermaid Saint raised an eyebrow at Kongxhi and then turned to Ashildr. Her green-blue eyes keenly observing her. "I was at the Ice Castle on the day that the Ice Queen named you as her godchild. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess. You have traveled far to come here. What is the reason for this visit?"

Ashildr went straight to the point. "I have come to request your assistance for the Ice Tribe. Prince Kasuo is seriously injured and we need to re-unite the part of his soul that was taken to his body so that he can be healed."

"How did he get hurt?" she asked.

"He was hurt because of me," Ashildr told her, without getting into details.

The Mermaid Saint sighed. "As much as I would like to help Prince Kasuo, I'm afraid the decision to return his soul is not mine to make…"

Ashildr was confused. "I'm sorry but I don't understand…"

"I was here when you extracted a piece of his soul," said Kongxhi, slowly losing his patience. "Just give us the soul shell and we will be gone."

The Mermaid Saint retorted, "Kongxhi, it is not that simple. We have our own rules…"

Sensing the Mermaid Saint's reluctance to help them, Ashildr went down on her knees. "We would not be here, begging for your help if Kasuo's condition is not serious. What must we do to obtain the soul shell?"

"Your desperation speaks volumes of your affection for Prince Kasuo," observed the Mermaid Saint. "My own grand-daughter, Lan Shang was about your age when she fell in love with Kasuo. That was her mistake in believing that he could love her back…"

"If you knew your grand-daughter, you will know that she would want to help Kasuo," Ashildr said as she recalled how Lan Shang sacrificed her immortality to help Kasuo win the war against the Fire Tribe.

The Mermaid Saint's eyes flashed dangerously. "I know her only too well… That's why I could not protect her!"

"I am sorry, Mermaid Saint," Ashildr apologized. "I should not bring up Princess Lan Shang in this way and insult her memory."

"This is a waste of time," muttered Kongxhi but Ashildr was not about to give up just yet.

"You can leave if you want, Kongxhi but I am not leaving this place until I have the soul shell," she told him firmly.

The Mermaid Saint said, "I admire your loyalty and determination, Princess Ashildr. You can stay here as our guest while I think over your request…"

"Thank you, Mermaid Saint," said Ashildr gratefully.

Ashildr's room was very well decorated and colorful in a Gaudi-esque way. It had a water-filled bed and seaweed carpeting. The walls were filled with shiny colorful glass and shells in mosaic patterns. That night, Ashildr could not sleep as she was unsure whether the Mermaid Saint would agree to her request when suddenly, Kongxhi tapped on her door.

"Ashildr, it is me!" said Kongxhi. "May I come in?"

Ashildr went to the door and opened it. "Kongxhi, what are you doing here?"

He walked in. "I couldn't sleep…"

"Me too…"

"I was thinking that once we know where the soul shell is hidden, we could steal it back," said Kongxhi. "Where do you think the soul shell is?"

Ashildr considered the thought.

"The soul shell could be with the Princess Lan Shang… in her grave. The Mermaid Saint had said that the decision to return his soul was not hers to make. This means that we have to ask a dead princess for it."

"Why can't we just raid her tomb and get it?"

Shaking her head, Ashildr said, "It don't think that it is that simple. There must be some mermaid magic involved…"

Kongxhi was at a loss for ideas. "Then, what do we do?"

"We wait…"

He sighed.

"My brother may not survive if we delay too long..."

Ashildr refused to entertain that thought. "We have to try…"

* * *

The next day, the Mermaid Saint came to see Ashildr and Kongxhi. "I will show you the soul shell's location."

"Thank you, Mermaid Saint. We will not forget this debt of gratitude," said Ashildr.

"Don't thank me yet, Princess," the Mermaid Saint replied.

She led them to Princess Lan Shang's tomb that was located not far from the Mermaid Palace. Her grave was hewn out of rock and covered with sea vegetation. Inside, there was a glass coffin on a coral pedestal where the mermaid princess' body lay. She looked as if she was just sleeping, her beauty and body perfectly preserved by the surrounding cold waters. Ashildr took a closer look – Lan Shang's hands were clasping the soul shell on her chest - the item glimmered as the light hit it from a hole in the ceiling.

"You have to ask Lan Shang for the soul shell," said the Mermaid Saint. "If she deems your request reasonable, the soul shell will be released to you. Take the shell by force and you will destroy Kasuo's soul…"

Ashildr swallowed hard. She had been right – there was a spell that bound the soul shell to Lan Shang. But how would she speak to a dead person?

Kongxhi thought it was absurd.

As the mermaid leader left them alone, he retorted spitefully, "That is a load of crap! Do you actually believe her?"

Turning to Kongxhi, she said, "What choice do we have? I will stay in here for a while. You don't have to wait for me…"

Kongxhi shook his head adamantly as he held her hand. "No, I will stay too."

Ashildr sighed and slowly pulled her hand away from his. "There is no point in the both of us getting stuck here… I need you to stay at the Mermaid Palace, in case you hear any news about Kasuo."

"All right, but I shall come and see you every day," he promised her.

Nodding her head, she stepped into Lan Shang's tomb again. With a deep breath, Ashildr knelt down in front of her coffin and bowed her head.

"Princess Lan Shang, if you can hear me… I have come to ask you to help Kasuo. He is dying and the only way to save him is to re-unite his soul with his body. If you still love him, please answer me. I know that you once did. I love him too and I am willing to trade my life for his. If that is what it takes to free his soul, please take mine."

There was no response from Lan Shang as she remained still in her coffin – the soul shell firmly in her grasp. Perhaps, Lan Shang demanded a bigger sacrifice but Ashildr did not know what else to do. She remained in the tomb for many days and nights, hoping that Lan Shang might finally grant her request. Ashildr was tired and huddled in a corner of the dark grand tomb, but she continued to ask Lan Shang for the soul shell. She could not allow hope for Kasuo to dim.

On the twelfth day, Ashildr noticed a slight movement in the glass coffin. She quickly knelt down again and repeated her request – her eyes never leaving the soul shell. Suddenly, the shell floated up and hovered above Lan Shang's chest. It started to glow a strange yellow light. Ashildr stretched out her hands to see if the soul shell would come to her.

 _Please… please…come to me,_ she prayed hard.

To her surprise and ultimate horror, the soul shell suddenly disappeared into thin air!

Ashildr was stunned and at a loss for words. Where did it go? What did it mean?

She searched the entire tomb for the soul shell but she could not find it. Then, a terrifying thought entered her mind – what other reason could there be for the shell to disappear like that? Unless…

 _Kasuo is dead… He is dead…_

Ashildr's entire body shuddered as her knees gave way and she sank to the ground. He cannot be dead – how could he leave her when she had not said her final goodbye to him? Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

 _Kasuo, I am so sorry… I am too late…_

The world seemed to lose its meaning as she stared at a future without her beloved. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut as she lay down on the cold ground. Memories of Kasuo filled her broken heart – from the moment they met to the last time that she saw him, as he lay dying at the Ice Castle. Ashildr had wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him that everything would be all right. In her mind, she had pictured their happy ending as she placed the soul shell in his hand and thus, re-uniting his soul.

She smiled unhappily at the thought – they would forever be apart.

Now that he was gone, her will to live diminished, as her heart began to beat slower and slower until her vision darkened.

* * *

Yin Kongxhi came by the tomb and immediately felt that something was wrong. As he entered the tomb, he saw a black non-corporeal specter hovering above Ashildr, who was unconscious.

"Get away from her!" he shouted as he cast an ice spell at it. But the spell had no effect on that thing.

The voice from the black specter laughed _. "You cannot hurt me, Yin Kongxhi…"_

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he demanded.

" _My name is not important right now… Soon, all will be revealed…"_

"Tell me, what do you want from Ashildr?"

" _I am here to make sure that she dies…"_

Immediately, Kongxhi rushed to the unconscious Ashildr and held her limp body protectively in his arms. "Leave her alone!"

The specter hovered in front of Kongxhi. _"It is for your benefit that I am doing this, Yin Kongxhi… Your mother asked me to protect you."_

 _My mother?!_

Kongxhi frowned. How did his mother fit into all of this?

"I don't care! I will not let you harm Ashildr, you hear me?!" he said stubbornly.

" _Tsk…tsk… it appears that my little prince has fallen in love with this girl. We shall meet again Yin Kongxhi,"_ the mist teased and disappeared, the echo of his laugh filled the tomb. _"Hahahaha…"_

Kongxhi turned to Ashildr and gently shook her. "Wake up, Ashildr!"

Slowly, she opened her eyes, unaware of the black specter's presence and the near death incident earlier. "What? Where am I?" she mumbled.

"You are in Lan Shang's tomb. Don't you remember? What happened here?"

Then, she gazed sadly up at Kongxhi. "Kasuo is dead!" she choked with tears.

Kongxhi was shocked. "My brother cannot be dead… Are you sure?"

He could not believe it when Ashildr told him that the soul shell had disappeared right in front of her eyes. "It is gone… His soul is gone too!"

"That cannot be right!" he muttered angrily. "We will demand answers from the Mermaid Saint now!"

"Kongxhi!" Ashildr was about to reach out to him but she passed out instead.

Kongxhi managed to catch her as she collapsed. Kongxhi picked Ashildr up and realized that she was ill – she was shivering, her hands were icy cold, her pulse faint and her lips white. Then, he carried her in his arms as they flew back to the Mermaid Palace.

"Mermaid Saint! Grandmother!" he shouted at the top of his voice, causing a commotion at the Mermaid Palace.

The Mermaid Saint appeared and was surprised to see them. "What happened to the Princess?" she asked.

Kongxhi was furious. "It is all your fault, grandmother! Ashildr spent many days in the tomb so that she could ask the dead for the soul shell. Now, the shell is gone! Tell us where it is!"

"I do not know what you mean," the Mermaid Saint stammered. "There are many possibilities how this could have happened… Magic is not a precise science!"

"Ashildr is ill. I need someone to attend to her immediately," said Kongxhi as the Mermaid Saint instructed her handmaids to assist Ashildr to her room.

A healer was sent for and he took a long time to diagnose her condition. "The princess is not sick in the body. She is suffering from sickness of the heart!" he told a stunned Kongxhi and Mermaid Saint.

"Perhaps, the thought that she could not save Prince Kasuo may have broken her," said the Mermaid Saint.

Kongxhi refused to accept the healer's prognosis and had had enough of mermaid nonsense. "We will return to the Ice Castle immediately," he declared.

As they traveled on a ship headed to the Ice Realm, Kongxhi took great care of the sick princess and covered her with furs to keep her comfortable. Ashildr lay limp against his chest, unresponsive and weak. "You will be fine once we reach the Ice Castle," he said gently.

"K…Ka…Kasuo," she mumbled feebly.

It would be natural for Ashildr to be concerned about his brother, Kongxhi surmised. That was why they had to travel far away to the Mermaid Kingdom, so that they could save him. But Mermaid Saint seemed to imply that Ashildr was in love with Kasuo.

Kongxhi felt a stab of jealousy. In truth, Kasuo and Ashildr had spent a lot of time together in the mortal world but nothing in their actions or behavior indicated that they were lovers. Ashildr had always acted cool and detached whenever Kasuo was around. What was the nature of their relationship? He began to wonder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ice Castle, Kasuo's eyes opened.

He felt like he had just woken up from a long dream.

The first person that he saw was Liluo and she was smiling at him. "Kasuo, you are awake! How do you feel?"

He merely nodded and smiled back as Liluo held his hands and kissed them.

"We were so afraid that we will lose you. Ashildr did it… She saved you!" Liluo said.

 _Ashildr…_

Why did that name sound familiar? Then, a woman's face appeared in his mind – her name was Xue Er, A Shi, Ashildr… She had several names. Memories of this person flashed before his eyes. He remembered that he had deep feelings for her.

What had happened? Why was he having these memories?

Strange images flashed before his eyes and they showed that they were together in the mortal world. Then, suddenly his senses kicked in – the smell of her hair, the sweet taste of her lips, the touch of her hands. They were happy and in love. The last thing that Kasuo remembered was falling asleep in a hammock together with Ashildr in his arms…

"How are you feeling, Kasuo?" Huang Tuo asked, interrupting his daydream. He quickly came to check on Kasuo. "Your soul is complete again… Ashildr really did it!"

"Ashildr? Xhi? Where are they?" Kasuo asked as he looked around him.

"They are on their way back from the Mermaid Kingdom," replied Huang Tuo.

 _Mermaid Kingdom…_

Kasuo remembered that he had left a piece of his soul there. Could they have gone there to retrieve it?

His head began to hurt as he tried to make sense of all these information. Then, the Ice King and Queen came in to see Kasuo. They were all relieved to see him awake and gradually feeling better. Kasuo then spotted Xing Jiu standing at the back with a knowing smile. He knew that Kasuo would have questions when he awoke from his coma. Xing Jiu waited until everyone had left the room before approaching Kasuo.

"I know you have questions, Kasuo but leave them aside for now," said Xing Jiu. "Your brother and Ashildr will be coming home any day now, so you need to keep your strength and get well soon."

"Huang Tuo told me that they went to the Mermaid Kingdom to retrieve my soul. I will definitely meet them at the docks. I miss Xhi," replied Kasuo. As for Ashildr, he did not know what to make of his thoughts and feelings for her. Was she a friend of something more?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

As soon as the sun rose the following day, Kasuo made his way to the ice docks to welcome back his brother and Ashildr. The ship had anchored at the harbor but there was no sight of them. Kasuo asked a few people there whether they had seen the royal prince and princess but they merely shook their heads. Then, Xing Jiu arrived and told Kasuo that Yin Kongxhi had taken Ashildr directly to the Ice Castle.

"Ashildr is seriously ill," Xing Jiu told him. "Huang Tuo is attending to her now."

Fearing that something must have happened to her, they rushed back to the Ice Castle. The door to Ashildr's room was ajar and he could see Ashildr on the bed while Huang Tuo was by her side. Yin Kongxhi was standing a few feet away with a deep frown on his face.

"Xhi!" Kasuo called his brother and grasped his shoulders. "You are back and safe!"

"It is good to see you well again, brother," said Kongxhi with a grave smile. "We feared the worst…that something might have happened to you."

"I am fine. I have never felt better," replied Kasuo. "Tell me what happened."

Kongxhi told Kasuo about their journey to the Mermaid Kingdom. "She fell ill while trying to get the soul shell from Lan Shang's tomb. Ashildr refused to step out, refused to rest or sleep until she got it. When the soul shell disappeared, she thought that you were dead."

Huang Tuo stood up and looked troubled.

"How is Ashildr? Will she make it?" Kasuo asked the healer.

"Based on what Kongxhi just told us, Ashildr's weak condition makes sense - she has been overwrought with stress from lack of rest and emotional trauma. Her qi flow is erratic. I have used my healing magic to stabilize her condition."

"Will she wake up?" asked Kongxhi worriedly.

"She will… eventually."

Kasuo approached the bed and sat down on the edge, next to Ashildr's feet. He stared at her still form and his memories of her intensified – he remembered her as a happy, bubbly person who occasionally talked too fast and her laughter was infectious. The small smile that appeared on Kasuo's lips quickly vanished. The Ashildr that he remembered, now, lay very ill and Huang Tuo's diagnosis did not calm his troubled heart.

"Is there anything that we can do?" asked Kongxhi.

"I will monitor her condition closely. In the meantime, she needs her rest," said Huang Tuo.

Huang Tuo told them that he would supervise their visits to Ashildr. Then, he quietly ushered both princes out and shut the door behind them.

"General Pan has to be informed of the news of his daughter," said Kasuo to his brother.

"I will go," offered Kongxhi when they heard a shrill voice call out.

"Yin Kongxhi!"

They turned to the Princess Yan Da as she stomped irritably towards Kongxhi.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were back? You suddenly disappeared without even telling me," she complained.

"Why should I inform you of my whereabouts?" asked Kongxhi with a raised eyebrow. "I have no intentions of going anywhere with you!"

Yan Da huffed. "Your mother requests your presence now."

The younger prince was surprised and seemed to be in a quandary about what to do next.

"Don't worry, Xhi. I will notify the General personally," said Kasuo as he assured his brother that he would take care of things.

Kongxhi made to leave but not before glancing at Ashildr's door. Kasuo noticed the concern all over his face.

* * *

Upon returning from the army base and having met General Pan, Kasuo then went to his study, perturbed by Ashildr's sudden illness. He had questioned Xing Jiu about his memories of Ashildr but Xing Jiu refused to tell him. "You may be my liege and friend but I have made a vow of secrecy not to disclose the very thing that you are asking. Please understand. My trustworthiness will be questioned if I break the vow."

"You promised Ashildr that you would not divulge the information," Kasuo concluded with a sigh.

"Yes, that is all that I can say," said Xing Jiu with an apologetic smile.

Kasuo had wanted to ask Ashildr about the lost memories when she came back but she was in no position to answer any of his questions. He had no choice but to wait until she woke up. In his heart, he somehow felt that he should be by her side at this crucial time. Just then, Liluo came in with a tray of refreshments.

"You missed breakfast this morning so I thought you will need some snacks," Liluo said kindly as she took the food out and set it on his table. "Come and have something to eat."

"You needn't go through all this trouble, really," Kasuo said, touched by his wife's concern. He walked over to the table and sat down with his wife. There were several types of flowers and herbs which appealed to him but he was not hungry.

"Are you worried about Ashildr?" Liluo asked.

Kasuo nodded with a sigh. "I feel as if I am to blame for her illness."

"Why is that?"

"She wouldn't go to the Mermaid Kingdom if it wasn't for me…"

"She cares for you… We all care for you and want you to get better," said Liluo. "I don't think she will blame you for what happened."

"You are right. I am overthinking things," Kasuo muttered.

"You seem to be doing this a lot lately," observed Liluo. "Is something on your mind?"

He looked at his wife, his innocent and loyal wife and hesitated. How could he tell her about a past that he wasn't sure if it was real?

"No, it is nothing to worry about. I promise not to do that again," he said with a smile. He couldn't bear to hurt Liluo. If indeed that he was involved with Ashildr in the mortal world, then he would have wronged both women.

"I'm glad that you have thought things through… The Annual Ice Ball is coming up and there will be a lot of invitations to send out. Your mother wanted us to look into the guest list…"

"Yes, yes… of course," replied Kasuo half-heartedly. He needed some distraction to keep his mind off Ashildr.

* * *

"Are you still thinking about Princess Ashildr?" asked Consort Lian Ji to her son, who seemed lost in his thoughts. They were in her chambers having tea and enjoying the music being played by the court musicians.

Kongxhi, who sitting by the window, looked up at his mother and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Mother. I am being disrespectful."

Lian Ji sighed. "It seems like the princess is always on your mind. I know that she has taken ill but I can tell, it is more than that. Are you interested in her?"

Kongxhi's eyes lit up as he blushed. "Mother! How can you ask me this?"

"With that expression of yours, I can tell that you are," observed Lian Ji. "A mother always knows…"

She stood up from her favorite seat and walked towards her son. "I can talk to the Ice King and ask him about a marriage match for you and the princess," she offered smoothly as she stroked his long silvery hair. "The princess is unmarried and so are you. It would be hard to find a better match."

"You will? I mean you will ask Father for me?"

"Of course, my son. I will do anything for you," she replied.

"Mother, did you send a black specter to protect me?" he asked, suddenly remembering the encounter in Lan Shang's tomb. He then, told Lian Ji all about it.

At once, Lian Ji's smile faded. "What is the black specter? I do not know of a black specter," she stammered as she looked away. "You are frightening me…"

Kongxhi quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Mother. I won't bring it up again."

"Yes, we shall forget about the black specter and focus on happier things," suggested Lian Ji as she took her son's hand and led him to see a new harp that she had purchased.

Kongxhi knew his mother loved music and was glad to see her happy. His mother was a gentle and caring soul. It was impossible that she could be involved in any way – she could not even hurt a fly. His mother even offered to talk to his father on his behalf. If all went well, that would mean that Ashildr would be his wife soon. That thought made Kongxhi feel better as he quietly filed the knowledge of the black specter away in his mind.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Kasuo could not sleep as he kept thinking about Ashildr. Why did he keep having these restless feelings? They were growing stronger, like seeds in fertile soil. It was driving him crazy. Kasuo turned and gazed at Liluo, who was sleeping soundly beside him. He had wanted to confide in someone but the words would get stuck in his throat. In the end, he sat up and threw a cape around his shoulders.

 _A walk and some fresh air should help…_

It wasn't planned at all as his walk ended outside of Ashildr's chambers. He seemed drawn to this place – to the sleeping princess behind those doors. The room was dark and quiet. He raised his hand to knock on her door but he hesitated – the servants would wake up and let him in but it was not appropriate for him to be visiting Ashildr at this time of the night. Kasuo stood frozen on the spot, unsure of what he should do. In the end, Kasuo sighed and walked away.

* * *

The warm days were ending in the Ice Realm and Ashildr's condition still did not improve – it seemed like an enchantment had been cast on her, keeping her from waking. Yin Kongxhi spent most of his time by her bedside. Kasuo could see that his brother was tender and caring towards Ashildr, a change to his usual aloof behavior – Xhi would never show his caring side to anyone, except to his mother and Kasuo.

 _Was his younger brother falling in love with the princess?_

That thought troubled Kasuo more than he cared to admit.

In the meantime, Kasuo decided to keep his distance. Xhi's presence was enough - there was no point in vying for time with Ashildr when she was not even conscious. Could she even hear what he wanted to say?

After many agonizing months, Kasuo finally set foot into Ashildr's room. His brother, who had become a permanent fixture in her room, was curiously not around and he had Ashildr all to himself. Kasuo sat down beside her bed and gazed at her calm, beautiful face. She had lost some weight and looked a little gaunt, he thought. The servants came in daily to attend to her needs – today, she had on a light blue dress under the white covers, her hands folded neatly just above her stomach, gently undulating like the sea with her even breathing. Her fair, silver tresses were braided and hung loosely around her shoulders. Kasuo's heart skipped a beat. Ashildr was so close, yet unreachable, unattainable. He could almost believe that he had had genuine feelings for this girl. Kasuo wanted to bend down and kiss her. Instead, he sighed.

"How have you been, Ashildr? I have been wanting to visit you for a long, long time. There is no excuse for keeping away. My disguise is so thin, I'm surprised that no one has seen right through my indifference. I just didn't know what to say to you, Ashildr. I don't even know how or where to begin…

But firstly, I want to thank you for saving my life... I am grateful for everything that you have done. And because of me, you are now lying here asleep, instead of enjoying your life outside of these four walls. Ever since my souls merged, I woke up with memories… wonderful memories of you and me, of us. Memories that seemed forgotten when I returned to the Ice Realm. The only logical conclusion that I could come up with was that somehow, my memories were erased. I am not putting the blame on you… I had hoped that you would be able to tell me what had happened between us…

But today, I felt a strange sadness… I felt that you were drifting away from all of us, drifting away from me. It hurt so bad that I feared that I would lose you forever. I cannot pretend that I understand what is happening but I'd like to think that you wanted to protect me; that you loved me and our love was real…Ashildr, if only you could wake up now and tell me that everything is going to be all right…"

A tear rolled down Kasuo's cheek.

"Or maybe, you weren't that into me, that you didn't really love me. I will understand if you don't want to be with me. You don't have to hide anymore... Compared to Xhi, I am boring and introverted, with a tendency to mope and brood, and not to mention I come with a whole lot of emotional baggage. My brother is a great guy and I can see that he cares for you. If I were you, I would fall for him too.

So I decided that it's better to live a lie than to expose my true feelings for you. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping that one day you would fly back to me, because I think you are worth the wait. Sleep well, my beloved…I hope you will wake soon."

He gazed at Ashildr again but received no response at all. With a heavy heart, Kasuo finally stood up and left the room.

* * *

As the door shut behind Kasuo, a tear slid down her cheek - Ashildr's eyelashes flickered and she let out a long exhale. She had heard everything that Kasuo had said.

It seemed like the stuff of nightmares. To lie in a bed, unable to speak or move - not even batter an eyelid. To understand what people say to you, and not be able to respond. Even to hear your fate being discussed, without being able to have your say. The Ice Queen had insisted that Ashildr should stay at the castle and get the best care possible.

Ashildr was in a dark place – she was absolutely broken in mind, heart and spirit. Kasuo was dead and she lost her will to live. She would rather spend the rest of her days in this dark corner of her mind and never leave. In here, she did not have to deal with the sorrow and pain of losing Kasuo. She could live in her memories with Kasuo forever. One day, Ashildr heard Kasuo's voice calling to her. At first, she was unsure what to believe for she thought she could hear the spirits of the dead.

… _you loved me and our love was real…_

After hearing those words, Ashildr experienced wave after wave of torturous pain. The magical shell had restored Kasuo's soul to him. Her beloved was alive! Her mind tried to break out of the chains of darkness that had bound her for so long. She felt a very real and physical pain, similar to the sensation of breaking every bone in her body and being dragged through fire.

 _Kasuo… Kasuo!_

Ashildr wanted to shout out as her conscious mind broke free of the darkness and clamored towards the light, that grew brighter and brighter until she opened her eyes, blinking at her surroundings. She was back in the Ice Castle with a vague memory of Lan Shang's tomb.

The first thing that she wanted to do was to find Kasuo and tell him how much she loved him still but her limbs were stiff and weak. She struggled to sit up as news of her awakening rumbled through the entire castle.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Everyone had come by to see her – the Ice King and Queen, Yin Kongxhi, Huang Tuo, Xing Jiu, her father and even Liluo but the person that she wanted to see most was conspicuously absent. She looked to Xing Jiu with an unspoken request but he just shook his head apologetically.

"Where is Kasuo?" she asked, cautiously hopeful.

"Kasuo left the Ice Realm on an urgent matter. He would be here if he could," said Liluo kindly. "I'm sure he will come by to see you once he is back."

 _He's gone_ , she thought.

The answer, strangely, did not surprise her. Maybe, Kasuo had deliberately chosen to avoid her after his heart-breaking confession at her bedside. Ashildr knew she had caused him much grief - any sane immortal would want to stay away from her. She had wronged him and there was nothing she could do or say to change things. All she had to do now was to focus on healing herself. If Kasuo still considered her as a friend, she would most humbly accept her place.

Ashildr spent most of her time recuperating in her room while Yin Kongxhi visited her every day without fail. He would bring her manuscripts, games and even entertain her with music and dancing to help her relieve her boredom. Ashildr was grateful for his efforts and time spent with her but her heart was still thinking about Kasuo. At times, her mind would wander off on its own to re-live the moments with Kasuo though she tried not think about him. One day, Xing Jiu visited her and also to tell her that he would be returning to the Dream Tribe. "I have been away for a long time. My sister will be upset and accuse me of abandoning her," he explained.

"Please send my regards to Xing Gui," she said graciously. "And thank you for helping me find out the truth about my mother's death and bring Sala to justice."

"It is my duty and pleasure to extend help to my friends," he replied with a bow.

"I am impressed! It was a brilliant plan! So, the cube actually contained Sala's memories?" asked Kongxhi with amazement. Xing Jiu laughed and shook his head.

"No, I did not _'steal'_ Sala's memories," he replied coolly. "It was only a ruse to make Sala confess to her crime of murdering Lady Ariel. It was all Ashildr's idea of course. I just hung around to make it believable…"

"You are too kind, Xing Jiu," said Ashildr. "We all planned it together."

"The mystery of Lady Ariel's murder is now solved," Kongxhi declared proudly. "All of Sala's spies and henchmen have been rounded up and arrested. Lady Ariel can finally rest in peace."

She nodded and smiled at the exuberant prince.

"Take care and get well soon, Ashildr. We shall meet again…"

With these words of advice, Xing Jiu departed from the Ice Realm.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. The snow had stopped falling and the sky was clear. Ashildr decided to take a walk outside as she was feeling a little claustrophobic in her room. She walked along the corridors of the castle, greeting and smiling at all the servants and guards there. The Ice Castle was huge and had many courtyards – there were many places that she had not visited. She thought that she might do a little exploring since it was a good day to be out.

Her aimless wanderings led her to the Western Courtyard, where Consort Lian Ji and Yin Kongxhi lived. Ashildr was hesitant at first but her curiosity was roused when she saw Kongxhi.

"Yin Kongxhi," she called to him. He turned around and was surprised to see her.

"Aren't you a little unwell to be out on your own? Where are the servants?" he demanded.

"I sent them away. I was getting a little tired of staring at the same four walls of my room…"

"Hey, everything is going to be all right," offered Kongxhi as he took her hand in his. "Let me cheer you up!"

Ashildr tried to pull her hand back – she was reluctant to go anywhere with Kongxhi but he held her hand tighter. "Come with me…"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Kongxhi took her through the Western Courtyard, giving her a quick tour of the place – its design and architecture of blue and green reminded Ashildr of seas and oceans. Consort Lian Ji was from the Mermaid Kingdom and so it did not come as a surprise that her official residence would resemble the oceans. Turning the corner, they came to an inner courtyard. There was a gnarled and ancient tree standing in the middle of the garden which was filled with golden flowers and leaves. On the ground was a yellow carpet of golden leaves.

"Mother doesn't allow the servants to sweep away the leaves that dropped to the ground," said Kongxhi. "Hence, the golden carpet of leaves you see now. It has been that way since I was born."

"It is beautiful," Ashildr conceded, awed by the sight before her. There was a slight breeze that blew through the courtyard, its familiar rustling of leaves and sweet smell of flowers calmed her - it made her feel whimsical and sentimental.

"Have you heard any news from Kasuo?" she asked suddenly, her thoughts turning to the other brother. Kongxhi looked a little apprehensive when he heard his brother's name.

"No, I haven't. In fact, it is rather unusual that he did not mention anything prior to his departure," Kongxhi replied with a shrug. "Father must have sent him on a secret mission..."

"Will Kasuo be in any danger?"

Ashildr grew worried.

"I don't know but now, with his ice powers fully restored, he should be able to take on even the Fire King himself!" said Kongxhi confidently.

 _I wish I could say the same_ , she thought as she turned her gaze towards the falling golden leaves.

* * *

They were talking in the garden, their voices low as if they were sharing secrets, when Consort Lian Ji saw them. She walked up to them and said to her son, "I didn't know that I have a guest at my residence… Xhi, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Consort Lian Ji had long dark hair and her eyes were green as the seas. Her gown accentuated her curvy and voluptuous figure which was very attractive. She spoke with a gentle voice and gazed indulgently towards Yin Kongxhi as he stood up and said with a bright smile, "Mother!"

Ashildr stood up as well and wanted to go over to pay her respects to the King's consort. But Kongxhi suddenly grabbed her hand and tugged her along to meet his mother. Consort Lian Ji noticed it at once but did not say a word. Ashildr tried to yank her hand from Kongxhi's grasp, embarrassed by Lian Ji's knowing gaze.

"I am sorry. I forgot to tell you that Princess Ashildr came by this morning," Kongxhi said.

Ashildr bowed down and greeted her. "Greetings, Your Highness. Please forgive my tardiness. It is my fault. I should have informed you earlier about my visit."

Consort Lian Ji nodded and smiled. "I see that my son is quite taken by you, Princess. He does not have many friends, I'm afraid…"

"Of course, I do!" Kongxhi insisted. "I just… haven't introduced them to you yet!"

"Come to my chambers, Princess and we shall have some tea and cakes," she said with a formal tone.

"That is very kind of you, Your Highness and I prefer that you call me, _Ashildr_ rather than Princess… It sounds less awkward."

Lian Ji gazed at Ashildr through her long lashes, as if contemplating her request. "Ashildr, it is then."

As they walked along the corridor, Lian Ji began to tell Ashildr about Kongxhi about his childhood. "All his other brothers and sisters didn't pay much attention to him because he was the youngest in the family and they were all grown up. Only Prince Kasuo cared to play and dote on him. Their age gap was closer. That's why he loves Kasuo so much…"

"Mother, you are embarrassing me," Kongxhi said in jest.

"My son, you will always be my precious little baby, no matter how old you are!"

Ashildr could see the warm relationship that both Kongxhi and Lian Ji shared. It was obvious from their interaction that Consort Lian Ji would do anything for her son. His happiness was of paramount importance to her. Ashildr wondered if her own father would care half as much for her happiness. He had visited her a few times and inquired about her health and when she would return home. She found that their conversations lacked a certain closeness or affection between a father and daughter. Perhaps, that kind of affection could never be theirs.

"Xhi is much loved by his father and me," said Lian Ji proudly. "His ice powers have been steadily increasing as he grows older. Perhaps, he can show us some of his more creative illusions…"

Kongxhi grinned as he stood up and began to create beautiful ice illusions with his magic – birds and butterflies in flight, prancing unicorns and blooming flowers all around the room. They were enjoying the pretty vistas created by Kongxhi before Princess Yan Da suddenly appeared at the door.

"Your Highness, Consort Lian Ji…"

She was carrying a food basket with her and she stopped when she saw Kongxhi and Ashildr there. Yan Da was glad to see Kongxhi. As for Ashildr, she scowled jealously. "What is she doing here?" she demanded. "And why are you doing ice illusions for her?"

"None of your business," retorted Kongxhi, much to Yan Da's distress.

It was Consort Lian Ji who graciously summoned her in. "Princess Yan Da, I did not know that you were looking for me. Is there something you want?"

"I brought some rose flower cakes for you," she said, bowing to Consort Lian Ji. "I made them myself, with a little help from the kitchen."

"Thank you," said Lian Ji as she admired the fluffy cakes in the basket. "They look very appetizing. I shall try them later."

"Kongxhi, would you like to try a piece of cake?" Yan Da asked.

The clueless prince just shrugged nonchalantly. Yan Da looked crestfallen and Ashildr felt that she had to step in and save the situation. The princess must have spent a lot of time in the kitchen to make those cakes. Moreover, there was a small bandage on Yan Da's finger.

"I'm sure they taste delicious," Ashildr hinted at Kongxhi and gently nudged him to answer the poor girl.

"Maybe later…" was all he said.

A little smile appeared on Yan Da's face. "I shall not disturb you any longer. I shall take my leave now," she said to Consort Lian Ji and made to leave. Yan Da turned to Kongxhi and was about to say something but she decided not to. Did he not know that the Fire Princess has a huge crush on him? Ashildr wondered. Maybe he did and he wasn't about to show it.

Later, Kongxhi walked Ashildr back to her chambers.

"I should be going now. I promised my mother that I would join her for dinner," said Kongxhi as he was about to leave.

"Thank you for walking me back," Ashildr said to Kongxhi. "I had a great time today."

"It is my pleasure, Ashildr," he replied happily. "I shall see you again tomorrow."

* * *

As her health gradually improved, Yin Kongxhi would bring her out for walks in the city and the parks. There, Ashildr could see that the people loved and respected him as everywhere they went, the young and old would flock around them. Kongxhi loved the attention and would not hesitate to show some magical tricks to entertain the children.

One day, as Ashildr and Yin Kongxhi came back from their sleigh ride, they were confronted by a very upset Princess Yan Da. Her eyes were red from crying and her voice was shaking.

"Yin Kongxhi, what are you doing with her?" she said, directing her anger at the both of them.

"What I do with my time is none of your business, Yan Da," he rebuked her.

"How can you be so unfair to me? Now that you have Princess Ashildr, you are ignoring me!"

Ashildr gazed at Kongxhi with dismay. She did not want Yan Da to misinterpret their relationship and felt guilty for taking away his attention from Yan Da. "Perhaps, I should return to my chambers," Ashildr offered but Kongxhi reached out and held her hand. Yan Da saw his action and became upset.

"No, you should stay, Ashildr. It is Princess Yan Da who should be the one to leave," he said coldly.

"Yin Kongxhi! You are cruel…Is it true that you asked your mother to speak to the Ice King about marrying her?" Yan Da insisted, looking flustered and distressed.

"What?!" It was Ashildr's turn to be shocked as she jerked her hand away from Kongxhi's grasp. "Is this true?"

While the younger prince refused to confirm any of it, Ashildr suddenly realized that while her thoughts were too preoccupied with Kasuo that she totally missed the rumors that were circulating within the Ice Castle about her close association with Prince Yin.

Turning to Yan Da, she said, "Please don't believe the rumors, Yan Da. None of it is true… Otherwise, I would have known about it, as this concerns me."

"Good day, Kongxhi and thank you for the sleigh ride," said Ashildr hurriedly as she walked away, avoiding Kongxhi's dismayed gaze and returned to her room.

Ashildr sat down wearily at her dressing table. She brought out the crystal pendant that hung around her neck and stared at it – the pendant was the promise that Kasuo and she had made, that they would always be together. She could not think of being with another person. She must leave the Ice Castle so that the rumors would go away. Ashildr would return to her father's house.

The next day, Ashildr went to see her godmother and asked to return to her father's house. She was already feeling normal again, her illness fully cured. Ashildr deliberately avoided talk about the rumored relationship between her and Yin Kongxhi. The queen was understanding and calm. "The Ice Castle is also your home… but I understand your need to leave. Is it because of the rumors?" she asked.

Ashildr looked up at the queen. "In part, yes… Also, I do not wish to cause any trouble."

The queen nodded with a sigh. "If it will make you feel better, I don't believe any of it. I would not have agreed to Consort Lian Ji's plans anyway!"

Stepping off her seat, Ashildr quickly knelt down in front of the queen.

"Godmother, please do not be angry. I am grateful that you are looking out for me. I do not wish to think about marriage at this time," she said. "I have promised Liera that I would send her back to the Forest Realm…She is a free being and no longer beholden to me."

The queen gazed thoughtfully at Ashildr and said, "Go then, my godchild. I hope you will return soon."

"Thank you, Godmother," Ashildr replied.

Quietly, Ashildr sent a note to Yin Kongxhi informing him that she was leaving. As she was about to leave in her carriage, she saw Yin Kongxhi running out to her.

"Wait!"

"Please stop!" she told the coachman. Ashildr stepped out and met Kongxhi.

He must have read her message and immediately came out to see her. "If you are leaving because of what Yan Da said, please don't go… None of it is true, Ashildr. She's... she's crazy!"

"Kongxhi, it was not Yan Da's fault that I have to leave. Please do not blame her. I feel that I have overstayed my welcome here and there are certain things that I must do."

"Where will you go?"

"I am going back to my father's house and then, heading to the Forest Realm – to the home of the wood fairies."

"Perhaps, I should come with you," he suggested.

"No," Ashildr quickly added. "I mean… I need to do this alone. I will speak with you again when I return."

Kongxhi looked disappointed. "I hope you will come back soon, Ashildr."

Ashildr made no promises as she nodded and bid him farewell.

* * *

As Ashildr set foot into her father's house once more, she sensed a certain calm and gentleness within that was absent when she first came here. It was the first time that Ashildr felt that she was finally home - it warmed her heart as she took a deep breath and exhaled. Her father was in the courtyard tending to his ornamental trees when she noticed how much he had aged since she was away.

"Father," she said with a low bow.

"Ashildr, you are home," he said with a smile.

"Where are all the servants? There was no one waiting at the door when I arrived."

"I sent most of them away... Don't really need so many of them. The house is too big and empty now," Pan said with a sigh. "On most days, while I'm not at the frontlines, I just spend my time tending my plants and reading..."

"Shall I make dinner tonight?" Ashildr offered with a smile. "Just for the two of us."

"And then, you can tell me all about your adventures to the Mermaid Kingdom," her father mused.

"Yes, I shall."

The first person that greeted Ashildr with excitement and exuberance was Liera. She practically flew straight into Ashildr's arms and hugged her.

"I missed you, Liera," she said to the wood fairy.

"And I missed you, too... Things have been awfully quiet around the house."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," murmured Ashildr as she thought about her father. "Well, from now on, things will be better. I know it!"

"What are you going to do, young mistress?" asked Liera curiously.

Ashildr smiled and tapped the little fairy's head. "Firstly, I am going to send you home - to the Forest Realm... I am setting you free!"

Liera's tiny eyes grew large and her huge ears perked up - she could not believe what she had just heard. "Really? You are really setting me free?"

Nodding her head, Ashildr added, "We will leave in three days. And you can take anything that you want with you... anything! It will be your reward for your loyalty and bravery."

"Oh!" exclaimed Liera. "I... am so happy... I can't believe this!"

"Go on, Liera... I won't scold or reprimand you. Tonight, I have a dinner date... with my father!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The snow was lightly falling all around where Ashildr and her father shared their simple feast and engaged in light banter. It was the first time that Ashildr was able to be completely and unreservedly free to talk to him – she could finally reveal to him about her life in the mortal world; growing up with her adopted parents, marrying Jiu Ye and learning to survive on her own. General Pan was surprised that his daughter had been married before – he had a son-in-law that he hadn't even known about till now.

"We were married according to mortal customs," she said. "I didn't know who I was then… It was not until many years later that my true powers manifested itself."

"Ashildr, I am so sorry for not finding you sooner… I should have done more… Then, you would not have to go through so much grief, loneliness and suffering," said her father with a long sigh. His iridescent blue eyes filled with regret.

"Father, I am not angry or resentful about growing up in the mortal world… I admit that it was painful to watch my loved ones leave me, one after the other, but that life also taught me to be independent and resilient in the face of hardships. I would not trade this experience for anything. In fact, I never dreamed that I could live a privileged life in the Ice Realm and this is something to be appreciated," Ashildr told him with a sincere and open conscience, as she reached out to hold his hand.

"Do you blame me?"

Ashildr shook her head. "No, Father. I am sorry that I could not tell you all this earlier because of Lady Sala. There was too much at stake."

She realized now that by alienating herself from the ones she loved so that she could carry out her plan for revenge, she had hurt them... _Kasuo, Father..._

"I understand and I'm glad that we had this talk," said Pan with a sigh. "When are you leaving for the Forest Realm?"

"In two days…"

"So soon? I had hoped that we could spend a little more time together," Pan said ruefully.

"I promised Liera that I would send her back – "

"Or are you by chance trying to avoid a certain royal prince?" Pan teased as he raised one eyebrow.

"What? No, of course not!" Ashildr quickly denied it. "Whatever you think you heard, they are not true...they are just rumors…"

"Well, in that case, you may want to know that a few days ago, Consort Lian Ji sent the royal matchmaker to make inquiries for your hand in marriage for her son, Prince Yin," said Pan.

Ashildr's eyes grew wide with shock as her heart nearly dropped. "No, I don't want to marry Prince Yin… in fact, I… I don't want to marry... _(anyone else except Kasuo!)"_

She did not voice the last part as she tried to stay focused and think of a way out. "What did you say to the matchmaker, Father?"

Pan was calm as he replied, "I told the matchmaker that whoever becomes the next Ice King will be worthy of my daughter's hand. I will not consider any less."

 _Huh?_

Her mind drew a blank for a second.

 _Am I to become a chattel, a thing to be bartered?! Didn't her father consider her feelings on this matter?_

Ashildr didn't know whether to be outraged or thankful that her father has bought her some time to consider her new husband before she was carted off as a bride. It would be nice, _more_ than nice, if Kasuo could be the next Ice King but so many things could go wrong on so many levels. What if it is not Kasuo? What if it was Yin Kongxhi, who became the new king instead? Ashildr shook her head and tried not to think about it.

"Yin Kongxhi lied to me," she mumbled with disappointment. "He told me that Princess Yan Da was making up stories about the nuptial inquiry! He knew about it all along…"

Her father gazed intently at her. "Are you all right? You look a little pale."

Suddenly, Ashildr looked up and smiled nervously. "I… I'm fine. Err, I was just rambling away with my thoughts. Anyway, thank you… I guess… for telling the matchmaker to go away. I really appreciate it but wouldn't that make Consort Lian Ji angry?"

"She is the least of my worries… My daughter's future and happiness are what concerns me now. Your mother would want that too. Tell me, do you have someone in mind as your future spouse?"

Ashildr was surprised that her father would ask her this question. She looked down and grappled to find an answer. How could she tell him that she was in love with Kasuo?

"I… I… Well, you know… It's complicated," she replied, rather unconvincingly.

"If you are not ready to talk about it, we can leave it till later," said her father in a conciliatory tone.

Relieved, she said, "Thanks, I promise that I will tell you everything once things are resolved…"

 _I hope…_

In her heart, Ashildr did not know if thing would ever get resolved with Kasuo. She had not seen him since she woke up from her long sleep. Where did he go? Why didn't he send a message? She wondered sadly.

Ashildr got up and bowed respectfully to her father before retiring for the night. As she was lying in her bed, Ashildr kept thinking about Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi. Why were her relationships with both princes so full of twists and turns? Sometimes, she just longed for the simple life that she had in the mortal world. Ashildr hoped that by leaving the Ice Realm, she would have some measure of peace.

The next day, an unexpected decree came from the Ice King – in five days, her father was to lead a group of his elite troops to protect the king and his entourage as they traveled to the western borders. It was close to the Fire Realm where Huo Yi, the Fire King ruled. The king was going on an inspection tour and he was bringing Prince Yin along.

"There were rumors that the Fire Tribe's army is on the move," said her father grimly. "Several border skirmishes have been reported."

"Promise me that you will be safe, Father," she pleaded. It was not a pleasure trip and a war may break out if the reports were true.

"I could say the same about you, Ashildr," added Pan. "The Forest Realm may be a safe haven but Huo Yi's spies are everywhere…"

"I will be careful," she promised.

Ashildr thought about changing her mind and following her father to the western front but she could not break her promise to Liera. The little wood fairy had not seen her home for hundreds of years. Also, Yin Kongxhi would be there and she did not want to add fuel to the rumor mill. On the day of their departure, Ashildr hugged her father and wished him farewell.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the northern regions of the Ice Realm, Kasuo was battling a ferocious sand storm with his magic. The giant worm that lived in the sand dunes had unleashed a storm on Kasuo as he tried to enter the inner sanctuary of a ruined temple located in the vast desert region. He was on a mission to retrieve the Immortal Sword - the powerful sword would be used against the black mist. Only the Ice King knew the exact location of the weapon- he had tasked Kasuo to retrieve it and bring it back to the Ice Castle.

The beast was not his greatest test – it was the extreme weather. During the day, the sun was scorching hot but at night, the temperatures would plummet to freezing minus degrees. In the mornings, the undulating red sand dunes would be covered by a dusting of white snow for miles around. It was a beautiful sight in such savage surroundings. Kasuo traveled alone for many days and nights as he tried to find the temple's location based on some old texts and maps. His determination finally paid off when he encountered the giant worm - Kasuo knew that the temple was nearby. With his sword, Kasuo managed to injure the beast and send it slinking away to nurse its wound. The storm dissipated the moment the worm went away and the dust settled to reveal the temple ruins. As Kasuo came to the giant stone doors, he tried to open them with magic but they remained closed to him. His father did not tell him how to unlock those doors – in fact, no one had need of the Immortal Sword for thousands of years until now. The Ice King deemed it critical to obtain this sacred weapon if they were to defeat this formidable black mist. Then, Kasuo remembered their conversation earlier -

" _No one knows exactly how to control this mighty weapon," warned the Ice King. "It is written that only the Ice King can unlock the enchantment that contains the sword's powers…"_

 _Then, the king brought out a medallion with ancient swirls and gave it to Kasuo. "Take this with you… You will encounter many obstacles to get to the sword. You need to show this medallion to the Keeper of the Sword…"_

" _Who is this person?" asked Kasuo. "Why would he choose to live in the desert alone?"_

" _He is She Yin, an Ancient who fell from grace. He was cursed to guard the magical sword for all eternity. Kasuo, you have to be careful of She Yin. He will not be easy to deal with… "_

" _Yes, Father."_

" _And tell no one about this mission… It is of utmost importance that you keep this a secret!"_

Kasuo then called out the Ancient's name. "She Yin! Are you here?"

"She Yin, Keeper of the Sword!"

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and a large sinkhole opened up under Kasuo's feet and he fell into the black chasm. A powerful magic was drawing him deeper into the trap as he struggled to regain his balance. Kasuo landed on the ground in a loud, painful thud. He got up and drew his sword. "She Yin, I know you are here. Show yourself!"

There was silence in the dark chamber until a booming voice echoed, "WHO DARES SUMMON ME?"

Taking a bold step forward, Kasuo said, "It is I, Prince Kasuo of the Ice Tribe! I have come to seek your help to retrieve the Immortal Sword…"

Then, the oil pots in the cave lit up. Kasuo sensed old magic, powerful and ancient as She Yin appeared before him. The ancient looked disheveled and bedraggled but his blank eyes stared straight at Kasuo.

"Why do you seek the Immortal Sword?" She Yin demanded.

"My father, the Ice King has need of it," replied Kasuo as he took out the royal medallion and showed it to She Yin. The ancient was less than impressed as he snorted.

"You think that I will simply hand the Immortal Sword over to you," he laughed as if it was a joke.

Kasuo was baffled. "This is a royal command!"

She Yin laughed even louder. "I have outlived many kings and seen many wars. The royal command was what put me here in the first place… The medallion means nothing to me!"

"But, sir… We need your help. There is a new… or rather, old threat to the entire Three Realms. We think that the Ice Flame Tribe may be back."

She Yin's smirk faded as he looked gravely at Kasuo. "I have not heard of the Ice Flame Tribe in a long time…"

"Can you tell us more about these people?"

"I just know that they existed before the reign of Shi Mi, the first Ice King. They were very powerful immortals who ruled over the Three Realms. Their magic was dark and terrifying…"

"What happened to them in the end?" Kasuo asked.

"The last of Ice Flame Tribe was defeated by Shi Mi and was banished…"

"Is it possible that he or she could have returned?"

"No! Never!" She Yin insisted. "There is no way that he could have returned…Our ancestors saw to it."

"He? Who is he?"

"His name is Yuan Ji…If he really came back, no one will be safe!"

Kasuo's fears were confirmed by She Yin's words. "My father says that the Immortal Sword is the only weapon that can kill Yuan Ji."

She Yin nodded with a sigh. "Your father is right but do you know that in order to wield the sword's true power, a sacrifice would have to be made?"

A crippling fear crept into Kasuo's heart. "Sacrifice? What sacrifice?"

"Listen to me, Kasuo and listen carefully," She Yin paused. "You have to be prepared for the consequences that come with the sword… It requires the life of a family member of royal blood."

Kasuo staggered back in horror.

"That is why the Ice Kings of old never dared to touch the sword," explained She Yin. "Is your father prepared to sacrifice you or your siblings for the sake of the kingdom?"

"There has to be another way," Kasuo insisted. Yin Kongxhi and he were the only two descendants of royal blood left. It was either him or Kongxhi that would have to die - the loss of this magnitude would be too much for his father to bear!

"There is no other way," said She Yin as he conjured a portal from the cave wall and a long box appeared. It hovered in front of Kasuo and he could see there were ancient writings all over it. "Inside this intricate case is the Immortal Sword. Are you prepared for the consequences?"

Kasuo stared at the box for a long time as he felt the immense burden of bringing it back to the Ice Castle. He would rather give up his own life than to let Xhi be sacrificed to the sword.

"I sense your hesitance, Prince Kasuo," observed She Yin. "It is a positive sign that you are not after the Sword's power for your own ambitions. You will use this weapon as a last resort, when all others have failed."

"I am ready," Kasuo insisted. _For the sake of the kingdom..._

"Good!"

Suddenly, the old man grabbed Kasuo's hand and made a deep gash on his palm. Then, he squeezed a few drops of Kasuo's blood unto the case.

"What did you do?!" Kasuo cried out. Before he could pull his hand away, the ancient writings began to emit an eerie glow as his blood seeped into it. Suddenly, Kasuo felt his chest constrict painfully and his mouth became dry as he gagged. He began to hear nasty voices in his head – terrible screeching wails and loud moans of men and women. Who were they? Why were they in his head?

"The sword is now bound to you and will only listen to you," said She Yin ominously. "This is the only way the sword can leave its tomb…"

Kasuo fell to his knees and tried to shut his ears to keep those voices out of his head to no avail. "Help! Help me!" he reached out to She Yin as the voices became unbearable. "Please make it stop!"

The old man raised his hand and made a magical symbol – Kasuo soon fell unconscious. When he awoke, the voices were gone but he found himself seated cross-legged in front of She Yin in a cave-like chamber. The old man was performing some kind of ritual on him – he was moving his hands, drawing an intricate symbol which appeared between them.

"What are you doing?" Kasuo asked but She Yin scolded him.

"Be quiet! Let me finish if you want to live!"

Kasuo obeyed as She Yin began to chant some ancient spell – the symbol began to glow brightly as the old man cast it on Kasuo. At once, Kasuo began to feel better. However, the spell took a toll on the old man as he swayed weakly to the side.

"She Yin!"

Kasuo grabbed hold of him and helped him to lie down. "Thank you, young man…I have not performed this spell for a very long time. A few hours of rest will rejuvenate me," said the old man as he closed his eyes.

"Rest well, She Yin. I will be here," said Kasuo.

While She Yin slept, Kasuo studied the writings on the box, hoping to find a loophole that could potentially save Xhi and his own life.

 _Why would anyone want to create this weapon and not know of its terrible consequences? That person must be utterly mad!_

He was still trying to decipher the ancient codes when he heard a groan from She Yin. "Kasuo…"

"She Yin, how do you feel?" he asked as the old man sat up to meditate.

"I feel much better…"

"I think I should thank you for saving my life a while ago," said Kasuo uncertainly. He still did not know what had just happened.

"The spell I performed was to keep the sword's demons from overpowering your soul," She Yin explained. "Those voices that you hear… they are the souls of those vanquished by the sword. That's the source of the sword's power. But I must warn you, the spell has its limitations. It can only hold back the sword demons for ten days. You must return to the Ice Castle and hand the sword over to your father before the ten days are up."

"What if I don't make it in ten days?" Kasuo asked.

"If you fail, the sword demons will devour your soul and you will become insane… Get ready to leave as soon as the sun is up and begin your journey home."

Kasuo nodded as he made the box invisible with his magic.

"She Yin, what will happen to you? Weren't you cursed to guard the sword for all eternity?"

She Yin was surprised that Kasuo would think of him. He smiled wearily and said, "Was that what the history texts say about me? That I was cursed? Hahaha… The truth is, I volunteered for the job…"

"But why would you stay in the desert, away from your people?" asked the baffled Kasuo.

With a distant look in his eyes, She Yin began to tell his story, "History did not mention about the mortal woman that I fell in love with when I was an Ice Soldier, did it? It was forbidden for immortals to marry mortals but the Ice King then, who was She Mi's grandson, allowed me to marry her, on condition that I take the Immortal Sword with me to the desert region and live out our lives apart from the tribe. For the love of a mortal woman, I agreed to the task."

"What happened to her?"

"She followed me to the desert and we lived happily for quite a while. In the end, she died of old age."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago and I knew that I would outlive her. From then on, it was a life of loneliness and solitude… a punishment you might say, for falling in love with a mortal woman but I do not regret the decision," said She Yin. "I will still be here when the sword is no longer of use and is ready to be put away again."

"Can't the sword be destroyed?"

She Yin raised a bushy eyebrow at Kasuo. "If it could be destroyed, I would have done it thousands of years ago and joined with my beloved in the next life. To answer your question, I am still here."

With a grim nod, Kasuo bowed respectfully to She Yin and went on his way.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Consort Lian Ji hastened her steps towards her son's chambers, pleased that the Ice King had instructed Kongxhi to accompany him on an important mission. She wanted to congratulate him personally as it was a personal triumph for her as well as Kongxhi, for all the years of being sidelined and neglected on key matters of the realm. Lian Ji had pushed hard for her son to have a more active role in politics and ruling. Today was the culmination of her ambitions.

Yin Kongxhi was in his room, reading his favorite poems from the Three Realms. He quickly stood up to welcome his mother.

"My son, I received unexpected news of your mission to the western frontier," she said gladly. "It is indeed a great achievement! We should celebrate!"

"Mother, please," he said. "It is not a big deal, really…"

Seeing that Kongxhi was indifferent about it, Lian Ji moved closer to her son and toned down her enthusiasm. "What is the matter, Xhi? You look distracted. Are you not happy?"

"I _am_ happy that Father has chosen me," he insisted.

"Then, why the sad face?" she asked.

Lian Ji was perturbed by her son's lack of interest. "Xhi, this is an important step in gaining your father's favor. You must do well and impress him! Your father needs to be reminded that he has _two_ sons, not one…"

Kongxhi was surprised at his mother's sudden flustered expression. She was usually serene and composed in all things. Where did all that anger come from?

"Mother, are you all right?"

Lian Ji stared at her son and sighed as she muttered softly, "I am fine, Xhi. I just don't want you to lose this opportunity to show your talents. You have so much potential."

"I understand your concerns, Mother and I won't disappoint you … Your confidence in me is inspiring," assured Kongxhi as he moved to hug her. "I will not forget it."

Lian Ji smiled back as she gently stroked his silky hair.

"I'm glad that you have come to your senses… It breaks my heart to see you cooped up alone in your room all day and pining for the Princess Ashildr…"

 _Pining for...? Is that what I am doing all this while?_

Kongxhi was surprised that she had noticed - he had been discreet about his thoughts and feelings about Ashildr. "How did… I am not pining for Ashildr. I just…"

But Lian Ji interrupted him.

"Shh... It does not matter anymore. When you are the Ice King, you can have any woman as your wife," said his mother.

Kongxhi never thought about it that way before and his mother said it like she knew that he would be the next Ice King. It all seemed plausible. There was just Kasuo and him who could succeed their father and Kasuo had expressed his disinterest in the throne.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! That was how your father picked me," Lian Ji answered flatly.

"Did he fall in love you before he married you?" he innocently asked.

Lian Ji snorted with derision. "What has love got to do with it? Love will not keep you warm on cold nights, nor provide you with security and status…"

Kongxhi was stung by the veiled bitterness in her voice. He had never dared to ask his mother this question – underneath all that façade of happiness, somehow he felt that his parents had a very cold relationship. Why would his mother give up on love? Or was she forced into marriage by the Mermaid Saint and their relationship had been strained since then?

In his heart, Kongxhi swore that he would marry for love or not at all and he was determined to prove his worth. A plan began to form in his mind.

The next day, while Kongxhi was going through the plans for their trip with his father, a guard came in and announced that Kasuo has returned. The Ice King's impassive expression suddenly lit up as he rose from his seat and quickly exited the study. Kongxhi was glad to know that his brother had returned safely from his mission as he followed their father out to meet Kasuo at the castle gates.

The Ice King and Queen hugged the wearied Kasuo as he trudged up the steps. He was relieved to be home again as he smiled at all of them- the burden of the sword bearing down on his soul.

"My son, you have finally returned," said the Ice King to Kasuo. "Come to my study. We have much to discuss…"

Kasuo dutifully followed their father into the study and shut the door, leaving the others wondering curiously as to the urgency of the matter. Yin Kongxhi saw his mother glowering unhappily as she turned and left the hall.

* * *

Inside the king's private room, Kasuo relayed to his father all that She Yin had told him about the Ice Flame Tribe – knowledge that was lost in the annals of time and the great sacrifice needed to unleash the sword's power. Then, he unveiled the box that contained the Immortal Sword and handed it to his father.

The Ice King reverently took the case with both hands and muttered some ancient spell to lift the enchantment on the box. The writings on the box glowed again and the symbol that She Yin had placed on Kasuo appeared – it crumbled into dust as the box burst open to reveal the ancient artifact. The Immortal Sword was a beautiful sword to behold for its terrifying power – its straight black steel dazzled in the light with skull engravings on either side of the blade, a handle of fine braided leather with intricate crossguards that looked like grapevines.

Kasuo had never seen anything like it and tried to warn his father.

"Father, She Yin said..."

"I am aware of the risks, my son. It will be my worry now. Your task is done and you have done well," said the Ice King as he inspected the sword carefully. "It is said that the sword was forged from the fires of a meteor that struck the realm thousands of years ago, the same meteor that created the Three Realms," explained the Ice King. "Our ancestor, She Mi used a powerful spell to control the sword…When I am gone, the sword and all its secrets will pass to you."

The Ice King deliberately paused for the statement to sink in. The implication was huge as his father had just chosen him as his successor. But Kasuo was unhappy about the decision – he felt that he was not ready. When did he make this decision? Why wasn't he consulted first? How would Xhi feel about this? Did Father consider Xhi at all?

"Father, I…"

"Kasuo, I know what you want to say," the king sighed. "Please hear me out. My era is coming to an end. I may not have the strength to defeat Yuan Ji but you have. Already, I am feeling the evil sword demons trying to overwhelm me with their taunts and temptations. Before I leave for the western frontier, I want you to know that your mother holds the seal of the kingdom. If anything happens to me, she will hand the seal over to you…"

"I… I am surprised by all this," mumbled Kasuo in shock. "Nothing will happen to you… You… You are the Ice King!"

His father smiled and patted Kasuo's shoulder. "Son, we may have a long life but we are not infallible. You would expect that we would have a little bit more wisdom in everything that we do but we too, end up making mistakes and fall…be tempted by our passions…In the end, death is inevitable."

Kasuo took a deep breath and nodded. "I will do as you ask, Father. When do you leave?"

"In the next few days. We should be done with the packing and provisions. Don't worry about me. Go back and be with your wife. I am sure you miss her."

Bowing respectfully, Kasuo said, "Yes, Father."

As he left his father's study, Kasuo noticed that Ashildr was not with the welcoming party as he walked up the steps. It was only later that Liluo told him that Ashildr had left to the Forest Realm and they did not know when she would be back.

 _It seemed that we are fated not to meet_ , he thought with regret.

The day that he departed on his quest for the Immortal Sword, Ashildr had awakened from her long sleep. Huang Tuo had chased him down in the street to inform him of the good news. It truly was a miracle that had him thinking that it might be his voice, his words that had roused her out of her coma. His spirits rose at the thought that Ashildr was going to be well again. However, the young doctor's words would forever haunt him –

" _Kasuo, don't you want to come back and see her?"_

Initially, he had wanted to but everything that he wanted to say, he had already poured out his heart to Ashildr when he was by her bedside. There was nothing left to say or do – he felt empty inside. In the end, he just told Huang Tuo to take care of Ashildr and rode away on his unicorn. He had hoped that by the time he returned, he would have sorted out his feelings and Ashildr would be waiting for him but that was not to be. To add to the confusion, the castle was rife with rumors that Prince Yin and Princess Ashildr were dating.

 _Could it be? Then, why did she leave? They must have had a falling out of sorts,_ Kauo thought. Perhaps, he should seek out his brother and find out what went wrong.

Kasuo met Yin Kongxhi in the old park where they used to play as children. "Xhi, I'm glad that you could come out to meet me. I know that you must be busy preparing for your journey with Father," he said

"I'm almost done with the preparations," Kongxhi replied. "Anyway, I would like to spend some time with you before I leave."

"That's good. Shall we play a game of iceball and then take a walk to town?"

"Just like the old days," Kongxhi smiled.

"Yeah, just like the old days…," echoed Kasuo.

Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi spent the whole day out and about the city. They stopped by a tavern which sold mortal food and Kongxhi ordered a few bottles of wine. Kasuo quietly observed the young prince as he started drinking with abandon. Kasuo sensed that Xhi was unhappy about something but mortal wine had no effect on them.

"You should take it easy with the wine, Xhi," he advised.

"Don't worry, I know that mortal wine does not make us intoxicated… I just like the taste… Strangely, the wine reminds me of her..."

"Who? You mean Ashildr?"

Yin Kongxhi nodded with a sigh. "I never knew how to appreciate mortal wine until now…"

Kasuo stilled as he recalled that his brother had met Ashildr in the Mortal Realm. It was strange that Xhi would relate mortal wine to her. Was that something that they enjoyed in the past?

"You two seem… close," Kasuo said and suddenly he realized - w _as that a hint of jealousy?_

"She and I… I don't know what we are supposed to be," said Kongxhi with a shrug.

"Do you fancy her?"

"Does it matter? Women are so complicated. Half the time, I don't know what she is thinking... She always seems to distance herself whenever we become close. Yes, I like Princess Ashildr," he confirmed it at last. "I hope she comes back soon. I plan to ask her to be my partner for the upcoming Annual Ice Ball."

"It's a great idea to ask her to the Ice Ball, Xhi. Maybe, the two of you can finally sort out your feelings for each other," suggested Kasuo. He had meant to give his brother some advice on love but somehow, it sounded like he was talking about himself.

"Yes, maybe I should do that. Thanks a lot," said Kongxhi with a smile. "Let's get back to the castle. I want to tell you about my plans for the trip!"

The next day, the Ice King's entourage began their journey to the western frontier. Consort Lian Ji was happy and teary-eyed when she hugged Yin Kongxhi many times. General Pan and his group of soldiers were astride their war unicorns, their silver armor gleaming in the sunlight. It was a good day for a send-off. Meanwhile, Kasuo stayed behind and promised his father to take care of the Three Realms in his absence.

* * *

As Yin Kongxhi traveled with his father, he was reminded of his mother's words to him on the day of departure. Lian Ji had held her son close to her and whispered into his ear, "Don't forget what you must do, my son… Make me proud!"

They had to pass the Mermaid's Kingdom and the Mermaid Saint held a grand feast for the Ice King and his entourage. It became clear that they were in no real danger from the Fire Tribe. In his free time, Kongxhi presented his views to the Ice King on many social and economic issues, which impressed his father. He began to include Kongxhi in his strategic meetings with General Pan. In their time together, Kongxhi felt that his father was beginning to know him better as a son and also as a potential candidate for the throne. They visited the border outposts and spoke to the soldiers, while getting intelligence reports of the Fire Tribe's movements. General Pan would send his men out to clear the way and eliminate any threats that may endanger the king and the prince. One day, his men did not return from one of the outposts.

"Father, let me ride out to investigate the case," said Kongxhi as his father and General Pan discussed what to do.

"It's too dangerous, Prince Yin," objected General Pan. "It must be the work of Huo Yi and his men."

But Kongxhi was persistent. "If the soldiers are still alive, we can still save them…"

"Or it could be trap to lure us into Huo Yi's clutches!"

"But Father –"

The Ice King held up his hand to stop Kongxhi from speaking. "If the men are still alive, we will definitely save them… We need to come up with a plan first."

Kongxhi relented and bowed his head.

General Pan unrolled the map of the area on the table and began discussing ways to secure the outpost and save his men. The next day, the Mermaid Saint sent reinforcements to aid the Ice King. Their combined forces would be able to drive back the Fire Tribe's army.

That night, Kongxhi saw a strange object in his tent – it was a burning lump of coal. It had a unique magical signature, which was neither from the Ice Tribe or the Fire Tribe. But how did it get in here?

Kongxhi came out of his tent and cast a sweeping glance around the campsite – it was quiet and calm. Nothing seemed out of place. Whoever had put that thing in his tent must be gone by now, he thought. As he stepped back inside, the lump of coal suddenly opened a portal and an ominous voice spoke out.

" _Yin Kongxhi, if you want to save your men, come inside the portal!"_

"Who are you?"

" _You will know soon enough once you step inside the portal. It is your choice!"_

"How do I know that this is not a trap?" demanded Kongxhi but the voice did not reply. Suddenly, the portal began to close.

" _Be prepared to receive the bodies of your men and many more!"_

Panicked, Kongxhi cried out, "Wait, I will do as you ask!"

He took a risk and entered the portal – he appeared in a dream-like realm and saw a tall man wearing grey colored robes standing before him. The stranger turned around and smiled faintly. _"We meet at last, Ying Kongxhi!"_

Kongxhi had never seen him before – he had strange grey eyes, a sharp nose and thin face. His hair was a mess of rope-like strands of silver and black. He carried a long staff and was very regal looking.

"Who are you?" asked Kongxhi again.

" _I am Yuan Ji. I knew your mother well and have followed your progress in secret for many years now. As you can see, I have lived for a very long time and my magic allows me to see into the future… In this future, I see your men slaughtered by the Fire Tribe's army… The Ice King and everyone will be killed…"_

"No, that cannot be true! How can I stop it?" said Kongxhi worriedly.

" _As we speak, Huo Yi has already set a trap for you at the narrow pass near Falling Rock. His men are waiting to ambush your forces. I came here to warn you that your life is in danger. I have full confidence that with your intelligence and talent, you will be able to find a way around Huo Yi's plan and come out victorious!"_

"Why do you want to help me? What is in it for you?" Kongxhi had to know.

Yuan Ji laughed. _"I am only following your mother's wish… She asked me to protect you."_

Kongxhi was shocked – he was suddenly reminded of his encounter with the black mist in Lan Shang's tomb. _Could the black mist be Yuan Ji? What was his relationship with my mother?_

Still pondering the strange circumstances surrounding his mother, Kongxhi was unaware that Yuan Ji's had drifted closer and used his finger to touch Kongxhi's forehead. _"Open you mind, Kongxhi and embrace your true power!"_

At once, Kongxhi's head rolled back as the force of Yuan Ji's magic sent him flying out of the portal and back into his tent. Kongxhi lost consciousness as his body landed on the ground.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Yin Kongxhi blinked several times as he regained consciousness. He was lying in his bed and his father was beside him. Kongxhi could only remember fragments of his strange encounter with the Immortal, Yuan Ji – he was not sure if he had dreamed it up or it was real. Yuan Ji's revelations were frightening. How could a young man like himself take on the mighty army of the Fire Tribe?

"Father, what… what happened?" he asked curiously.

"We found you unconscious in your tent. We thought that there was a Fire Tribe assassin in our midst and searched everywhere," the Ice King said gravely. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Kongxhi did not know how to explain it to his father. He sat up and looked around the tent – the burning coal was gone, together with all traces of magic. It was as if it did not exist.

"I… I can't be sure," he stammered a lie. "Last night, I came back to my tent and was preparing for bed when I suddenly blacked out… I'm sorry I am not able to be of help."

"That's all right, son. I am glad that you are not hurt."

Kongxhi smiled back, touched by his father's concern.

 _I must find a way to stop Huo Yi and make my parents proud_ , he swore in his heart.

"Father, I wish to have a look at our battle plan again before we set out," said Kongxhi suddenly.

"Why? What's the matter?" asked the Ice King.

Kongxhi stood up and put on his robe as he gazed steadily at his father. "I have a better plan…"

Unrolling the map of the area, Kongxhi discussed his plan with his father and General Pan. Both men listened intently to Kongxhi's views and agreed to proceed with his new plan.

As the Ice army moved towards the narrow pass at Falling Rock, the Fire Tribe was waiting to ambush them just as Yuan Ji had prophesized. At a distance, Yin Kongxhi's eyes were blazing and focused, his face shone with intense light as he concentrated on holding his grand illusion of soldiers and unicorns. Strong winds whipped up a dust storm as it raged through the pass, lowering visibility.

On the other side, Huo Yi stood at the top of the narrow pass and gave the signal to attack when he saw the Ice army approaching. However, their arrows and fire rocks only hit the dirt – the Ice army was just an illusion! Their position was given away as the Ice army descended on them with arrows and swords.

"We were tricked!" cursed Huo Yi angrily, as he and his son, Shuo Kang had to fight their way out.

"Ice King! Where are you?" he bellowed to the winds.

Huo Yi then looked up and saw the Ice King, Yin Kongxhi and General Pan on their unicorns, looking at the melee from afar. Yin Kongxhi looked ill and it dawned on Huo Yi that it was the prince's formidable magic that had created the illusion of the Ice army! The young prince collapsed into General Pan's arms, weakened and vulnerable.

Angered, Huo Yi started to hack his way towards the Ice King. He wanted to kill them all. The Ice King swooped down from his unicorn and engaged him in an epic duel.

"Forget about me…Save my father!" Kongxhi ordered the general.

General Pan nodded and left the prince alone to join in the fight against the Fire army. Suddenly, the Ice King was momentarily overcome by Huo Yi's magic. Yin Kongxhi panicked when he saw that Huo Yi was about to kill his father. He flung himself in between Huo Yi's blast and his father, shielding him from danger.

"Kongxhi!" the Ice King cried out in horror as the spell hit his son.

But Ying Kongxhi did not die- the Fire King's spell did not hurt him, much to the enemy's surprise. "How can it be possible?! Who are you?" demanded Huo Yi.

"I am Yin Kongxhi of the Ice Tribe!" he said proudly as he sent a powerful spell at Huo Yi. His powerful magic hit Huo Yi and sent him over the edge of the cliff. Kongxhi was shocked by the immense power that he wielded – he had single-handedly defeated the Fire King!

The rest of the Fire army scattered and ran when they saw their king fall. The injured surrendered to the Ice army while bodies from both sides littered the entire battlefield.

Turning to his father, Yin Kongxhi said jubilantly, "I did it! Father, we won!"

The Ice King merely nodded, relieved that the Fire threat has been neutralized.

As they celebrated their victory at the Ice camp, Yin Kongxhi, who was hailed as a hero, did not notice that his father had a frown on his face. He was baffled by his son's ability to withstand the Fire King's magic. General Pan too, saw the exchange and was troubled.

They could not find Huo Yi's body at the bottom of the gorge - presumably, he was still alive but badly injured. Yin Kongxhi had wanted to lead a team to capture the fugitive Fire King but his father decided against it. "Just let it be, Kongxhi. Huo Yi is powerless against us now. Our troops are tired and they have been away for too long. We should go home," said the Ice King.

Yin Kongxhi reluctantly agreed to his father's request, as it was doubtful that he has seen the last of the wily Fire King.

* * *

As a child growing up in the Ice Castle, Kasuo used to sit beside his father in the Throne Room as he ruled over the Three Realms. He had been awed by the way his father used his wisdom and intellect to keep the peace and stave off the war-mongering factions within his court. Now, as Kasuo sat on the Ice Throne, he realized that the peace that his father had treasured beyond price was not a state of being happy, sunshine-y, where all was well and everyone held hands. It had been incredibly difficult to achieve, often unsatisfying and never guaranteed to last. As Regent, he had to constantly face colliding opinions to gain support for his policies. There was growing support for the war faction to completely annihilate the Fire Tribe - power-holders who saw war as in their interest. But after dealing with the devastating effects of the Hundred Years War, Kasuo wanted to focus on peace-making and rebuilding efforts.

Kasuo did not view the war faction as wicked people. He understood why war was such a seductive option. War clarified things – war meant that you could take what you want by force, rather than giving up some things you want. By annihilating the Fire Tribe, the Three Realms would have guaranteed a longer peace that would last a a thousand years and then some.

Kasuo's head was filled with questions and uncertainty. He was torn between what he wanted and what he needed, unwilling to sacrifice either. At the end, it seemed that he was even more confused and depressed. He had doubted himself so many times, wondering if he was not merely just going through the motions and not really committing to anything.

One day, while Kasuo was hearing some complaints by his people, a message came from Queen Chaoya. The Forest Realm was going to have its annual Summer Solstice Festival and it was tradition that the Ice King and his queen would attend as honored guests. In his father's absence, Kasuo would have to take his father's place at the festival. Liluo was enthusiastic about the invitation– she had not seen Chaoya, Liao Jian and Pianfeng in quite a while.

"A few days in the Forest Realm will be good for us. It will take your mind off the mundane court politics for a while," she said to her husband. "After all, you need to relax a little. I know you have not been sleeping well since your father and brother left."

Yes, he was worried for his father and brother, among other things. Anyway, he could always count on Liluo's support and understanding. Kasuo sighed and agreed. "I guess we could go away for a few days."

"Fantastic! I shall pack for the journey," said a delighted Liluo as she quickly planned for their trip.

Kasuo informed his father's council that he would be away for a few days. The journey to the Forest Realm and Liluo's bubbly personality really lifted Kasuo's spirits. Away from the Ice Castle, Kasuo felt whole and alive again. Here, the woes of the Ice Tribe could not touch him.

* * *

Deep in the lush, green forests of the Forest Realm, Ashildr was running with Liera and the wood fairies as they pursued a rabbit demon that had just wrecked their vegetable garden. The animal demons and the fairies seemed constantly at logger-heads with each other forever. The rabbit demon was sneaky and fast as Ashildr had to leap over rocks, duck under branches and crawl through narrow spaces to keep up with the angry fairies. Although, the fairies threatened to torture and skin the rabbit demon's hide, they would never dare break Queen Chaoya's rule that says that none should be harmed. Chaoya was fair and just - she arbitrated over all complaints and grievances from both sides. Of course, Ashildr had nothing to do with the incident, and since she had some free time, it seemed like a good idea to go for a run, just to stretch her legs.

Liera's extended family had welcomed her into their home and treated her like their own. Ashildr was happy for a while but the Forest Realm was not her home, and never would be. It was a world of strange winged creatures with strange rituals and stranger hair, of bodies covered with colorful tattoos and wrapped in woven leaves, whose lives revolved around caring for the trees, napping was an art, and honey was a delicacy. The Forest Realm, though a close resemblance to her old home in the Mortal Realm, Ashildr felt she did not belong. It would be a matter of time before she had to return to the Ice Realm and make a decision about her future.

In the meantime, she enjoyed her run with the fairies though they did not manage to catch the rabbit demon in the end. The day was nearly over when they returned to the commune. There was clear excitement and loud chatter among the fairies – Queen Chaoya was inviting all to the annual Summer Solstice event. Ashildr even received a special invitation from the queen. There would be fine wine, song and dancing all through the night. Initially, Ashildr was hesitant to go as she wanted to keep a low profile, but Liera was determined not to let this opportunity pass.

"Why don't you want to go? You must attend the festival!"

Shaking her head, Ashildr said, "Don't worry about me, Liera. You should go and enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

"Ashildr, I will _always_ worry about you, even though you are no longer my liege because now, you are my friend," Liera insisted as she flitted onto the palm of Ashildr's hand.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me," said Ashildr gratefully.

Liera smiled and said, "I must impress on you that it is considered a grave insult to Queen Chaoya if you decline the invitation. It is the Forest Realm's single, greatest annual event. Even the old and infirmed are willing to be carried by their relatives than to miss out on the festivities."

"Well, since you put it that way…."

Liera nodded and then passed a basket to Ashildr. "Great! Then you will go with us. Every creature will do its part and contribute to the festival. Our leader has tasked us to pick the best flowers, berries and wood in the preparations ahead of the event. We don't have much time…"

* * *

On the eve of the festival, the royal carriage arrived at the entrance of the green castle where the Chaoya, Liao Jian and Pianfeng were waiting for them. Liluo was glad to meet her old friends again. Suddenly, Huang Tuo and Luna also came out to meet them.

"I'm so glad to see everyone," said Liluo as she teared a little. "I really missed all of you..."

"Thanks to Chaoya for inviting us," Luna remarked, with a smile.

"We would never miss this big event," added Huang Tuo.

There was a grand dinner for the invited guests – all through the evening, Kasuo could see how happy his wife was among friends; her radiant smile and rich laughter reminded him of their courting days. It seemed that at the Ice Castle, Liluo was more subdued and quiet as she went about her duties. He began to wonder if Liluo felt trapped in her current life in the Ice Realm. Being a mortal, never once did she complain as she took her isolation in stride and tried to make the best out of her situation. She had sacrificed her freedom, her former life as a Guardian, all for their love.

Later that night, Kasuo drew his wife close and spoke tenderly, "Liluo, I noticed how happy you were this evening… Ever since our wedding, I took your happiness for granted and never once asked how you felt. I truly am a poor husband to you."

Liluo gazed up at her husband and asked, "Why do you say that? I am happy as long as you are by my side…"

Gently brushing aside her dark hair from her face, Kasuo said earnestly, "I promise that we shall have more frequent visits from now on… We don't have to wait for a special occasion like this."

"Really?"

Liluo's eyes grew wide with surprise. Kasuo nodded with a smile as they hugged. Then, he lifted his beautiful wife in his arms and carried her to bed. Their lovemaking was intense as Kasuo and Liluo renewed their connection and commitment to each other.

As they lay in bed with their arms limply entwined around the other, Liluo murmured sleepily, "I love you so much, Kasuo."

Kasuo hesitated a little and then replied, "I love you too, Liluo." But his wife was already fast asleep.

Kasuo sighed as sleep eluded him the entire night. Here, in the Forest Realm, Kasuo would have to face a new kind of challenge - his feelings for Ashildr. He knew that she was staying with the wood fairies - Chaoya, herself had confirmed it. Ashildr had been staying with them for quite a while and she did not appear to have made any plans to return to the Ice Realm.

"The wood fairies live on the other side of the Forest Realm... Ashildr will join the fairy delegation to the castle on the actual day of the festival," Chaoya told him.

 _She will be here,_ thought Kasuo. To have her so near, yet so far away was making him fretful. His heart urged him to go to Ashildr but his mind warned that it was a bad idea.

 _What if she rejects you again? Would knowing the truth bring happiness or more pain?_

 _Would you want to hurt Liluo's feelings?_

This constant internal conflict was wearing him down. Perhaps, it was better to live in blissful ignorance than knowing and just leave everything to fate. That way, no one else would have to suffer for his troubles.

The next day, Liluo suddenly became unwell and wanted to remain in their room to rest. Worried for his wife, Kasuo summoned Huang Tuo, who came over quickly to attend to Liluo.

"How is my wife?" Kasuo asked.

"I am not familiar with the mortal physique... As far as I can tell, there is nothing wrong," said a baffled Huang Tuo. Luna and Liluo exchanged glances.

"You should go without me. I don't want Chaoya and the others to worry about me. It is their great feast day," said Liluo, with a weak smile. "I know you want to stay by my side but I am in good hands. You needn't worry…"

"Are you sure?" Kasuo asked doubtfully.

"Yes, silly… It's probably just a common condition."

Liluo turned to Huang Tuo, who appeared confused by her admission.

"Ah, yes," added Luna uncertainly. "There is nothing to worry about. We will be here to keep her company."

"All right… I will go, out of courtesy for Chaoya, but I will be back soon," said Kasuo with reluctance and left for the party.

After Kasuo had gone to the festival, Liluo turned to Huang Tuo and Luna. "My friends, I'm sorry to put you in a spot earlier. I have a concern that I want to seek your opinion. Kasuo must not know about it... at least, not yet."

"What is it, Liluo?" asked Luna.

Liluo blushed as she stammered, "I...I want to know if... if I can have children with Kasuo..."

Huang Tuo and Luna were surprised as they stared at each other. "Erm... well, this is rather complicated," began Huang Tuo but Luna quickly interjected, "I don't see why you cannot have children with Kasuo. Huang Tuo has not treated a case like yours, but that doesn't mean that it is impossible."

Liluo's smile faded as she sighed. "We have been married for many years now. I should have known that we are not biologically compatible. Have I caused Kasuo to become childless?"

"Well, he could still take concubines," Huang Tuo muttered unthinkingly.

"Huang Tuo!" admonished Luna as Liluo gasped.

"What? I was merely stating a fact!" defended Huang Tuo but Luna ignored him.

"Liluo, you must not lose hope," she urged. "Huang Tuo will try to find a way for the both of you."

"Thank you, Huang Tuo, Luna," said Liluo gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

Then, Luna stood up and hugged Liluo. "We will let you know once we find a solution."

* * *

On the day of the much anticipated Summer Solstice event, all creatures big and small made a beeline to pay homage to Queen Chaoya, bearing gifts from the forest. The entire castle was lit up with lights from fireflies and glow worms. Large banners and colorful flags lined the corridors adding to the festive mood. Dressed in a modest dress of dainty yellow flowers, Ashildr made her way to see her friend, Chaoya.

Queen Chaoya was dressed in a resplendent gown of golden layers of silk, decorated with pink and red roses and her crown was twisted olive branches. Liao Jian was standing proudly by her side in full bear regalia.

"Ashildr, I'm so glad that you could make it," said Chaoya kindly as they hugged. "I hope the wood fairies took good care of you."

"Yes, they did! And thank you for letting me stay here," replied Ashildr.

"You are most welcome to stay longer if you want…"

"Thank you, Chaoya…I shall consider your offer."

"Today, you shall eat, drink and be merry… Let's do the thinking tomorrow, shall we?" Chaoya suggested. "You have friends here. Kasuo, Liluo, Huang Tuo and Luna are all here somewhere... I'm sure you will see them soon."

At the mention of Kasuo's name, Ashildr's heart nearly flipped. _He is here!_

 _Of course, he would be... stupid me._

Ashildr smiled nervously as she nodded and joined the others at the generous buffet spread before them. She looked everywhere for Kasuo but there were so many guests that day and amazingly, no one got trampled or crushed. _Surely, it would not be difficult to find him?_ she thought.

As the crowd grew larger and filled the castle grounds, Queen Chaoya walked to a high pedestal and began the ritual of blessing and thanksgiving by summoning the ancient spirits. Then, she came down and lit the bonfire. Everyone cheered as the evening celebrations began – it would continue to the wee hours of morning.

As Ashildr walked among the guests, she was reminded of happier times with Kasuo in the Dream Village. There were dancing bears, painted masks, prancing unicorns and lively figures swaying to songs that she barely remembered. They, too had danced with the other villagers and created wonderful ice illusions for them. Kasuo had held her in his arms and kept her safe, warm and happy.

 _But it was a time before everything turned to ash,_

 _Memories of a faraway land, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember,_

 _Things that her heart yearned but could never have again…_

Suddenly, the memories became too painful for her as she decided to leave - her hopes of finding Kasuo fading. As she made her way out of the crowd, she felt a change in the air, a whimsical warm sizzle and a familiar wave of magic washed over her. Ashildr froze on the spot and her breath hitched as her pendant started to glow.

 _Kasuo!_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The pendant led her to one of the quieter hallways of Chaoya's castle. It was dark when suddenly, she came face to face with Kasuo! This was the first time that Ashildr had set eyes on Kasuo since she woke up from her long sleep – her beloved was standing there, just a few feet away. He was dressed in elegant white robes and his long silver hair glowed in the moonlight. He looked so handsome and ethereal that her heart began to flutter wildly.

He, too, sensed her presence and looked up – their eyes fixed on each other from across the hallway. Ashildr was rooted to the spot, afraid that if she moved, her beloved would disappear like an apparition in her dreams. Her lips trembled as words failed her.

Everything else seemed to fall away, dissolving into nothingness as they were drawn to each other. Ashildr moved towards him, in light, soft steps to stand in front of Kasuo. She stared at him, eyes glistening with tears as she reached up and caressed his face.

* * *

As a prince, Kasuo never liked being accorded places of honor or special treatment. Instead, he preferred to mingle among the people and be with them – that was his laid-back style. He did not pay much attention to his surroundings that evening. There was a huge crowd there; creatures of all kinds enjoyed the music, wine and food. Many of them recognized him and stopped to make polite conversation. After a while, he felt that it was time to leave, walking away when he sensed a warm sensation in his heart – someone that he knew was here. Kasuo looked up and there she was, Ashildr - her unmistakable blue eyes transfixed on him.

 _She is beautiful_ , he thought in awe.

Ashildr wore a garland of fresh flowers, which indicated that she had come from the party – her hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders and her dress accentuated her womanly curves.

Kasuo's worries for Liluo's illness quickly vanished as he focused on the woman in front of him. Earlier, he had intended to accompany Liluo rather than attend the festival. Now, he realized that if he did, then he would not have met Ashildr. Ah, how fate chose that moment that they would meet again!

He had expected that Ashildr would be at the festival, yet nothing could prepare him for this meeting - he was unsure what to do.

Like an angel, she floated towards him. Before he could utter a word, she said with a trembling voice, "You love me… I heard you say that you love me."

Her words, barely a whisper but it was enough to move mountains and infiltrated his soul. Kasuo was stunned - it wasn't a question but a confirmation. "Ashildr, how… how did you know?"

"I heard everything that you said to me when I was asleep," she told him. "It was the most romantic and wonderful thing that anyone has ever said to me… But when I woke up, you were gone," she mumbled sadly.

"I am sorry, Ashildr… for not having the courage to know the truth," Kasuo admitted but she was not mad at him.

"Kasuo, I wanted to tell you that I love you too… that I _never_ stopped loving you!"

Ashildr then, went into his arms and hugged him.

Kasuo's arms went around her. He let out a breath he did not know that he was holding all this while, relieved and happy to hear Ashildr's heartfelt confession. Those days spent in wrought longing and pain seemed needless. If only, he had returned and reconciled with Ashildr earlier. They would not have to suffer like this. Yet, in his mind, he was torn out of love for Ashildr and loyalty towards Liluo.

 _So what happens now? What do we do?_

He used to be certain of his actions but when it came to matters of the heart, he was at a loss. It was all too easy to hide behind a hundred year promise between two mothers to back his decision to be with Ashildr. Liluo, who was innocent in all this, would be heartbroken. Nevertheless, Kasuo still wanted to know why Ashildr had put him under a memory spell.

"Why did you erase all the memories of us?"

With a sigh, Ashildr stepped away from him, eyes looking down as she wiped away the tears. "I will tell you the _whole_ truth now."

It was as if the barrier that had kept her sanity in check collapsed. Once Ashildr started talking, she could not stop until she told Kasuo everything. She told him how she had returned from revisiting her dreams a different person – a bitter, angry and paranoid woman, bent on avenging her mother's murder. She said that she tried to have both Kasuo and avenge her mother, only to discover that it was impossible to do both. She could not be the carefree, loving woman that Kasuo once loved and deal with the complications of the heart. She told him about their little excursion to her old home in the woods, that she had asked him to teach her about memory spells, how on that night while he was asleep, she did the unthinkable.

Ashildr told him about her many secrets and lies, and about the loneliness that filled her while watching Kasuo blissfully unaware of their past. When Kasuo took the hit that was meant for her, all the pain and grief came rushing out of her like blood from an open chest wound. When she thought that he had died, she wanted to die too. Only after hearing Kasuo's voice and knowing that he was alive, did she have the courage to live again.

"I wish I could turn back time and start all over again," she murmured, tears of regret falling hard. In the end, her long confession left her feeling relieved and exhausted. The baggage, that felt like poison was slowly killing her in the inside.

Kasuo took it all in and had fallen completely silent in the aftermath of her revelation, the look on his face was of shock and sadness.

"We can never be the way that we used to be, can we?"

She gazed hopefully at him. "I'll understand if you no longer feel the same way…What I did was unforgivable and I deserve all of it… I told myself that if only I could hold you in my arms one more time, I can spend the rest of my life in peace knowing that you will find it in your heart to forgive me one day…"

There were no words left. She had poured out her soul and confessed everything to him.

"I should be going now. I wish you and Liluo all the happiness. If we ever meet again, I hope we can smile and talk about our separate lives. Goodbye, Kasuo."

"Ashildr, wait!" Kasuo muttered in panic as she turned away.

* * *

Ashildr could see the pain and disappointment in his face. His silence confirmed her fears that although she was unwilling to let go of their love, in the end their love could not survive the brutal reality of her actions. All she could do now was to silently endure the choices that she had made. Let those beautiful memories live in her heart, that separation was the inevitable end to their story. With a sigh, Ashildr turned away and accepted that Kasuo did not love her anymore. She stumbled awkwardly, tears blurring the path as she barely heard Kasuo's voice, calling out to her. Suddenly, Ashildr could not move, her limbs refused to budge as she was restrained by invisible binds. She struggled to no avail as her senses were numbed by heartbreak. Then, Kasuo appeared in front of her, standing close as he said, "Where are you going, Ashildr?Please, don't run away…"

He did not want her to leave.

 _Why are you making this so difficult? Why can't you let me go and forget all this ever happened? Can't you see that I am in pieces?_

Ashildr refused to look at Kasuo's face as it would only make her ache more. Still hurting, she lashed out. "What are you doing? Release me!"

Instead of releasing her, Kasuo pulled her in and kissed her hard. In her shock, she felt a soothing gentle probing in her mind, calming and assuring her with its caress.

 _Come back to me. I have lost you once… I cannot lose you again…_

Ashildr trembled as Kasuo projected his thoughts to her.

 _Please stop…_

She begged but Kasuo persisted as he coaxed her mouth open, seeking entry and deepening the kiss. He wanted to show Ashildr that he still desired her.

 _Don't leave me, Ashildr…I forgive you and I love you…_

They kissed passionately for a long time, each unwilling to let the other go until Ashildr was out of breath and her knees buckled, overwhelmed by the myriad of emotions raging within her– at first, it was all pain and guilt but, those were quickly replaced by desire, longing, freedom and love…

Kasuo then swept her up in his arms and carried her away with him. Ashildr did not fight him as she lay her head on his shoulders, pliant and soft against his chest. He gently placed her by the banks of a stream that flowed through Chaoya's castle. There, he tore a piece of his sleeve and soaked it in the cool waters, wrung out the cloth and gently dabbed Ashildr's tear-stained face. He treated her as if she was a priceless treasure. "You look so much better now," he commented with a smile.

"Are you going to release me from the magical binds?" she asked awkwardly. Her hands were still bound.

Kasuo grinned as he teased, "Are you going to run away from me?"

Ashildr looked down shyly and shook her head. "No, I am not going to run away…"

With a wave of his hand, the magical binds disappeared and Ashildr reached out to hug him. "Oh, Kasuo… I am so sorry for thinking that you didn't love or care for me anymore."

"Silly girl! I will always love you, no matter what happens," he replied. "You asked me if we could be the way that we used to before all this… And my answer to you will be an emphatic 'no'."

Confused, Ashildr drew away and stared at him.

"Do you remember how our love started?" he began. "It started out as a feeling, which then, grew into a hope. That hope turned into a quiet thought and blossomed into an innocent love. Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean that our love will remain as innocent as before. Love grows and becomes stronger in the face of adversities. All I know is that I love you and I don't want to ever lose you again…"

Ashildr was moved by his profound wisdom – that love can only grow and evolve; it doesn't stay the same. Kasuo was indeed an extraordinary person and she loved him even more now!

As they sat together under a shady tree with their arms intertwined, Ashildr murmured, "I never thought the evening would end like this – with you by my side. I had envisioned a rather sad, lonely and sorry ending…"

Kasuo chuckled softly as he kissed the top of her head. "That thought did occur to me but I chose not to let my pride stand in the way of the ending that I wanted…"

Suddenly, they heard a twig snap nearby and footsteps running. Surprised by the intrusion, Kasuo and Ashildr went to see who had spied on them. The intruder was a female, dressed in white colors.

"Liluo!" Kasuo called out as he recognized her.

 _Liluo?_

Ashildr's heart sank. They had been so enamored with each other that they had failed to notice that Liluo had come looking for Kasuo.

 _What did Liluo see? How much of their conversation did she hear?_ she wondered worriedly.

Whilst one had a happy ending, the other ended in sorrow. Ashildr knew that she had to face the reality of their situation sooner or later.

* * *

It was getting late and Kasuo had yet to return from the festival. Huang Tuo and Luna had already left much earlier, leaving Liluo all by herself. She then, decided to look for her husband at the party. There were many people there but Kasuo was not among them. In the end, a little forest sprite approached her and said, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my husband, Kasuo," she replied.

The sprite told her to search by the stream.

 _Why would he go there?_ Liluo thought curiously.

The scene that unfolded before her eyes was not what she had expected. Liluo was totally crushed when she saw Kasuo with another woman. And the woman was none other than Ashildr!

 _How? When?_

Liluo gasped in shock at their betrayal and backed away, stepping on a twig as she fled in tears.

"Liluo, stop!" Kasuo said as he finally caught up with his sobbing wife. He attempted to hold her hand but she angrily brushed it aside.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, shaking with umbrage. "I saw everything! You were with her the whole time! And here, I thought you were thinking of me…"

"I am sorry that you had to find out this way, Liluo," said Kasuo gravely as he tried to explain the situation to his wife. "I should have told you about Ashildr…But it is complicated."

Liluo's world started to crumble little by little, as Kasuo's words slowly eroded the foundation of their love. "How long were you two cavorting behind my back?"

"I was with her in the Mortal Realm… I didn't expect to have feelings for her," Kasuo admitted. "But my memories were erased…"

"Enough with the excuses!" she cried, turning away from him. "I should have guessed that something was bothering you, that you seemed different when you came back. I was blind not to connect the dots…"

"It is the truth!" Kasuo insisted. "Please, Liluo… I don't know how to explain it so that it sounds acceptable, though I know that nothing I say will make it better… I love you and I love Ashildr too."

* * *

At this point, Ashildr had arrived at the scene and overheard Kasuo's confession to Liluo. Their secret was finally out but it was at the expense of an innocent woman. Ashildr felt bad that Liluo had to know about them in such an unexpected manner. Kasuo loved them both- he could not leave Liluo and he did not want to part with Ashildr. Then, her fears grew - what if Liluo asked him to choose?

Then, Chaoya, Liao Jian, Pianfeng, Huang Tuo and his wife came to see what had happened. They were all surprised and concerned about Liluo, who was crying. Luna quickly went over to Liluo and comforted her.

"What happened here?" Chaoya asked worriedly.

All eyes were on Kasuo but it was Ashildr that spoke up. "It is my fault. I am the one that caused the rift between Kasuo and Liluo."

Liluo looked away.

"No, we are both at fault," added Kasuo as he gazed from Ashildr to Liluo. "We have hurt Liluo."

There was shocked silence all around; Pianfeng was looking at Chaoya whilst Liao Jian was staring at the both of them. In the meantime, Luna threw an angry glare at Huang Tuo. Ashildr realized that her confession had brought out some unresolved feelings among the group. It was rather unsettling as the tension in the room increased.

Chaoya then came out and decided, "There are laws and customs governing each tribe on family matters. Liluo has been married to Kasuo for many years… As his principal wife, it is only fair that she has a say in this matter. We can only support her decision."

Liluo calmed down and then, turned to Kasuo, her dormant warrior instincts awakened. "I have always thought that you loved only me, that you would never want another… I was brought up to believe that love was forever. On our wedding day, you promised that we would be together till death do us part! You broke that promise! I cannot have another woman in our marriage. If you were to choose between me and her, who would you choose?"

* * *

Kasuo was stunned – he did not want to choose between Liluo and Ashildr. One was his wife and the other his betrothed! As a prince, he could take both women as wives but he respected Liluo's thoughts and opinions. He had hoped that Liluo would understand. Now that the gauntlet has been thrown, Kasuo had to decide which one he wanted to be with. He gazed at both women and remained silent.

Huang Tuo was about to say something but Luna quickly shut him up with a vicious glare, warning him not to interfere. It was a matter for the three of them to decide.

If anything, Ashildr had become an unintentional third wheel in Kasuo and Liluo's relationship. It pained her to watch Kasuo conflicted. Liluo was filled with disappointment with Kasuo's hesitance in making his choice. Just as Kasuo was about to say something, Ashildr interrupted him with a surprise decision, "I should be the one to go…"

"Ashildr, no…Why are you doing this?"

Kasuo was dismayed that Ashildr chose to bow out. He was about to tell everyone that he loved both women equally and that nothing could make him choose between them.

"Because, it is the right thing to do."

Ashildr walked slowly to Kasuo and looked up at him. "Kasuo, please don't be sad. I know it is difficult for you to decide…Liluo loves you and you love Liluo. You have promised to be with her, to love her on your wedding day. I was a part of your past that you didn't know. I am glad that we had a chance to have this beautiful love but it is not our time yet. I must go so that you can fulfill your promise to Liluo." She laughed at her own words – it sounded ridiculous yet, tragic as she was giving up her own happiness for another. With a muffled sob, she continued shakily, "The amazing thing about being an immortal is that time has no hold on us… Fear not, time will not hinder us. Our time will come soon. When you are no longer bound by your promise, you will be free to return to me. I shall wait for you…"

Kasuo's eyes were brimming with tears as he held of Ashildr's hands. "You will... wait for me?"

Touching his forehead with hers, she whispered, "Yes, my love."

Ashildr's sacrifice not only affected Kasuo, but everyone in the room as well.

"Goodbye, Kasuo… for now," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Kasuo reluctantly released her and sighed.

Then, wiping away her tears, she turned to Liluo and said, "I'm sorry that all of this had to happen… Although, I do not know you well enough, I didn't wish this on you. Live well, Liluo. You won't have to worry that I will disrupt your lives as I will go far away from here. You won't have to see or hear my voice again."

Liluo stood stiff and silent as Ashildr went on to say farewell to her friends.

"Where will you go, Ashildr?" asked Chaoya.

"I don't know," admitted Ashildr. "The Three Realms is a big place… I am sure there is a place that will take me in."

 _So this was how it feels to have your heart frozen and your love buried for the next hundred years,_ she thought as she made to leave.

"Wait!"

It was Liluo's voice that stopped her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 _Wait…_

At first, Ashildr thought she had heard wrong as she stopped and waited nervously. Her heart was beating loudly, unsure of what Liluo would do. Could it be that Liluo had changed her mind? Or did she merely want to give her a proper send-off? She had not said a word since Ashildr made the decision to leave. It seemed like a terrible idea to sabotage her own happiness, but Ashildr knew that without Liluo's consent, all three of them would never be happy. It was not a fight that she could win, so she decided to be the one to leave. At least, Kasuo and Liluo could live out their lives peacefully.

To everyone's surprise, Liluo walked towards Ashildr and looked her straight in the eyes. "I wish to speak with you in private," Liluo said with a calm voice, as she headed towards one of the side rooms. Ashildr could only nod her head and follow her. The room was quiet and without the distractions of an audience. Liluo stood in the middle of the room and fidgeted with her dress sleeves as if she was trying to put her thoughts together.

Ashildr stood behind Liluo and waited in silence.

"I wanted to tell you… not to leave," Liluo said after a long pause. "What you did out there was more generous and self-giving that I could ever imagine… I should have been the better person and allowed you to stay."

Ashildr held her breath. Had Liluo finally accepted her relationship with Kasuo?

"Liluo, I have my reasons to leave. You don't need to feel bad about it," said Ashildr as she made to move closer to her but Liluo backed away hastily like a wounded animal.

"The reason I am doing this is for his sake, because I know my husband. If you leave, he will never stop thinking about you. He will worry about you and he will blame himself if anything happens to you. He will never be truly happy and I will make a poorer wife because of my pride and sense of justice. So I ask that you remain. I am not sure if I will regret this but I see no way out…"

A glimmer of hope was beginning to grow in her heart.

"Thank you, Liluo," said Ashildr gratefully, as she knelt down in front of Liluo as a sign of respect. "For Kasuo's sake, I will accept your conditions, whatever it may be…"

Taking a deep breath, Liluo said, "As I am new to this, I think we should take small steps… We should all be discreet about this affair for now. The Ice King and Queen need not know about this until such time, it can be made public. When the Annual Ice Ball is over, Kasuo will be able to marry you."

Liluo appeared uncertain and Ashildr didn't have a choice – she would have preferred that Kasuo make the announcement to the Ice King and Queen as soon as possible but she had promised Liluo that she would honor the conditions. The Annual Ice Ball didn't seem be too far away and then, she could be with Kasuo forever.

"It is a reasonable expectation," replied Ashildr, after some careful thought.

Liluo then came forward and helped her stand up. "Very well… We'll have to manage somehow," she said finally. "Let us go out and tell the others."

Suddenly, Kasuo burst into the room and saw Liluo holding Ashildr's hands and feared the worst. "Liluo, please don't hurt her… I am also partly to blame for this!"

Seeing his anxious face, Ashildr quickly assured him. "Kasuo, please. It is not what you think…"

Liluo's face fell at her husband's unfounded accusation. "Kasuo! How could you say such a thing?" she mumbled sadly.

"Liluo has allowed me to stay. She has consented for us to be together," said Ashildr.

Kasuo was stunned at the about turn of events. "What? This is a surprise…When did this happen?"

"We have come to an agreement of sorts," said Ashildr vaguely as she glanced at Liluo. "Please don't be angry with Liluo…In fact, we should thank her, for her kindness and understanding. We can return to the Ice Castle together now."

After Ashildr had told him about their plan, Kasuo felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, Liluo… I shouldn't have doubted you."

"I only want what is best for all of us," said Liluo resignedly.

Ashildr then reached out to pull Kasuo and Liluo together, playing the peacemaker. "We will make this work because we will be a family soon!"

"That's wonderful! Thank you, Liluo... Ashildr… We will make this work!" said Kasuo with great relief as he kissed his wife and hugged Ashildr.

"Wow, I see all issues are settled now," said Huang Tuo with a grin as the rest of the group came into the room.

"Yes, finally…No one has to leave!" said Kasuo happily. "Liluo has agreed to let Ashildr stay and there will be a wedding announcement soon!"

Ashildr blushed as their friends came forward to congratulate her. "My friends, I humbly ask that you keep this a secret for now… We have yet to inform the Ice King and Queen. Out of respect for the elders, we will not speak of it until after the Annual Ice Ball."

They all agreed and adjourned to the dining hall to celebrate. As they were drinking and toasting, no one noticed that Liluo's smiles were faltering. Her pain was soon forgotten as everyone focused on the upcoming nuptials.

* * *

Her steps were as light as a feather, as Ashildr made her way back to the fairy community.

"What's the matter? You look as if you had an awesome time at the festival," said Liera teasingly.

"Yes, I feel wonderful and a little drunk… I think," Ashildr replied with a hiccup and a giggle.

"Tell me about it!"

Shaking her head a little, Ashildr muttered, "It is a secret! I can't say anything yet. All I can say is that I will be returning to the Ice Realm very soon…"

Liera wanted to know more but Ashildr was already fast asleep in her giant cot, wearied out from the festivities. _At least, she had a good time_ , thought Liera as she too, lay down to sleep.

The next morning, Ashildr bid goodbye to the wood fairies and followed Kasuo and Liluo back to the Ice Castle. Their interaction was awkward and stilted at first, with long pauses in between. It took quite an effort - Kasuo and Ashildr were treading carefully when it came to Liluo. They did not want to hurt Liluo's feelings – her emotions were still quite raw from the night before. It would take time for all of them to get used to this new family dynamic.

As they made camp on a grassy hill, Ashildr and Liluo shared a tent while Kasuo kept watch that night. Soon, an owl messenger arrived and informed them that the Ice King had returned from the western frontier. That would mean that her father has also returned, Ashildr thought happily as the owl was given a new message to take back to the Ice Castle – they were on the way back too. Then, Liluo returned to the tent to sleep, leaving both Ashildr and Kasuo to talk.

"I'm glad everything turned out all right between you and your father," said Kasuo.

"Yes, I am glad too," replied Ashildr. "I hope that I can take care of him, now that Sala is gone. He is the only family I have left…"

Kasuo reached out and covered her hand with his. "That is not true… You'll be mine and you'll never be alone again. My family is not perfect but I hope that you will be happy."

"I know I will be very happy," said Ashildr shyly.

Kasuo smiled as they hugged – Ashildr lay her head on his shoulder as they gazed at the stars. Suddenly, Ashildr sensed that Liluo was watching them from the tent. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Ashildr reluctantly disengaged herself from Kasuo's arms. "I should probably get some sleep… Good night, Kasuo."

As she returned to the tent, she found Liluo curled up on her side of the tent, still and quiet. Ashildr was quite sure that Liluo was only pretending to be asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Ashildr lay down on her side of the tent and tried to get some shut eye.

The ice towers were a welcoming sight as the carriage rolled into the courtyard. Never had Ashildr looked forward to coming back home, especially now that Kasuo was with her. As she came down from the carriage, she noticed that the Ice King was waiting for them.

"Father," Kasuo greeted the Ice King while Liluo and Ashildr bowed to him with respect.

"Welcome back, my son… I hope you enjoyed your time in the Forest Realm," said the Ice King. "Liluo… Ashildr, it is good to see you again. Your father has been notified of your return. He will be here soon."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Kasuo! Ashildr!" said a familiar voice.

She looked up and saw Yin Kongxhi running down the steps to meet them. The brothers hugged and asked about the other. Ashildr smiled at Kongxhi and said, "You look well, Kongxhi."

He immediately came over to her and held her hand. "Ashildr, I have so much to tell you about my adventures to the west… Shall I come over tonight and see you at your house?"

"Well, I… erm, I'm not sure if that is a good idea. It has been a long journey back here and I am a little tired. Perhaps, we can meet tomorrow," replied Ashildr hastily as she removed her hand from his.

Yin Kongxhi noticed her detached manner but his frown quickly disappeared when she promised to meet him the next day. "That is a great idea. We shall meet tomorrow!"

Ashildr gave a brief nod and left for her house, but not before casting a wistful glance at Kasuo. It was time to go home.

* * *

Yin Kongxhi was staring at the sapphire and diamond necklace that he had purchased for Ashildr as a gift. He had painstakingly selected this delicate and beautiful design from a dozen artworks – she would be happy to see it. While he was imagining their impending meeting the next day, Consort Lian Ji came in to see her son.

"My son, I have brought your favorite flower soup," she said as Kongxhi quickly put the necklace away and greeted her.

"Mother, this is a surprise!"

"I hear that you will be meeting Ashildr tomorrow," she said casually while pouring out the soup into a bowl for him.

"How did you know? No, I mean yes… I am meeting her tomorrow," Kongxhi stammered with embarrassment.

"Look at you! Turning red at the mention of the princess," Lian Ji gently rebuked him. "You had a dreamy smile on your face the whole day. I heard that she was back. What are you going to say to her?"

Kongxhi did not even bother to refute his mother's observation. Yes, he was happy that Ashildr was back. The entire world should know how much he fancied the princess!

"I am going to tell her all about my travels to the west and my triumph over the Huo Yi!" he said proudly.

At the mention of the Fire King, Lian Ji's face clouded. "I am sure she would have heard about your exploits from her father. She will be very impressed but be careful about what you say, my son, especially the part about Yuan Ji…"

"Why is that? Without Yuan Ji, I would not have won against Huo Yi… By the way, he said that he knew you. What is his connection to us?"

Lian Ji shook her head. "I have never heard of him," she dismissed the notion. "If he has been protecting you all this while, you should be grateful that you have such a powerful ally on your side. My only concern is about you. I don't want you to be hurt."

 _It's strange that Yuan Ji said the exact same thing,_ Kongxhi thought.

"The Princess Ashildr is a nice girl, I am sure… but something tells me that she is not being entirely honest about her association with Kasuo," said Lian Ji pensively.

"There is nothing going on between Ashildr and my brother," insisted Kongxhi, as he laughed nervously. "Anyway, if you don't want me to talk about Yuan Ji, I will not do so…"

"Thank you, my son… You are very considerate," said Lian Ji as she stood up. "And don't forget to drink the soup before it gets cold. I should return to my chambers now."

"Good night, Mother."

Kongxhi bowed as his mother left the room. As he sat down and began to drink the soup, he thought about his mother's sudden visit. Did she know something that he didn't? What wasn't she telling him? he wondered.

In fact, Kongxhi has been training secretly to enhance his magical powers – he was quite sure that his powers had increased tenfold in a short span of time. Ashildr would definitely be impressed if she saw what he could do.

* * *

That evening, Ashildr had a quiet reunion with her father. They had a sumptuous dinner while Ashildr regaled her father with stories of wood fairies and the enchanted Forest Realm.

"Did you enjoy the Summer Solstice festival?" asked General Pan good-humoredly.

"Yes, yes… I did," replied Ashildr albeit dreamily as her thoughts wandered to Kasuo. The corners of her mouth curled up slightly.

Her father raised an eyebrow – apparently, he caught on. "Is there something I should know? A lover perhaps?"

Remembering her promise to Liluo, Ashildr merely shook her head. "When the time comes, all will be revealed…I promise."

"No hints?"

Ashildr adamantly refused to say another word. Instead, she asked him about the king's tour of the western front.

General Pan told her all about their expedition and how Prince Yin's brilliant plan saved many of his men from being killed by Huo Yi in an ambush. Ashildr could tell that her father was impressed by Yin Kongxhi's tactical skills, yet there was something bothering him.

"What is it, Father?" she asked when she saw a crease on his forehead.

"You said that you will be meeting Prince Yin tomorrow," he began slowly. "I want you to be careful around him."

"Why? There is no reason for him to cause me any harm."

"I'm sure he will not intentionally want to harm you," General Pan replied. "It's just that his powers have increased tremendously overnight… I have never seen such immense magical skills that could rival even the Ice King himself!"

"Perhaps, he has been training hard…"

"It is not that, my daughter… I felt there was something amiss but I don't have any evidence to support my theory."

"Which is?"

Instead, General Pan just shook his head. "Maybe I am being paranoid. Humor this old man and his whims. You should ask Prince Yin to show you his magic skills and then, you can decide for yourself."

Ashildr nodded with a smile. If she could survive Lady Sala, she would surely have no trouble with Kongxhi.

"I will, Father."

* * *

The next day, Ashildr appeared at the appointed place to meet Yin Kongxhi – the Withering Blossoms hillside, where an ancient wisteria tree grew in the harshest of winters. Its flowers were always in bloom – new replacing the old, as long as ice magic was alive. Kongxhi had prepared a little picnic site for the both of them – a blanket lay on the snowy ground, basketfuls of roses and wine sat on top. Ashildr was mesmerized by the amazing view of the place.

"What do you think about this place?"

"It is very pretty," she admitted.

"I'm glad that you approve," said Kongxhi as he held out his hand to her. "Please join me."

As they sat on the blanket and enjoyed the wine and flowers, Kongxhi brought out his gift for Ashildr. She was not expecting a gift and was surprised to see a necklace embedded with precious blue stones.

"Do you like it?" asked Kongxhi when he saw her reaction.

"I am surprised," she managed, still staring at the priceless gift. "I really wasn't expecting this. Thank you, Kongxhi... It is beautiful."

"Shall I put it on for you?" he asked but before she could respond, at the flick of his hand, the necklace floated over and attached itself on Ashildr's neck.

"Oh!" she gasped as the cold metal touched her skin. Kongxhi's eyes darkened with desire as his eyes were fixed on the brilliant stones around her pale, white neck.

"It fits you perfectly," he murmured to her as he leaned in to kiss her.

Instead, Ashildr looked away and blushed. "Yes, it is very thoughtful of you..."

"Tell me about your stay at the Forest Realm," he then said.

"Oh, there is really nothing much to tell," she said evasively. "The wood fairies were very kind to me. During my time with them, I thought over many things…"

"Really? Did you think about me?" asked Kongxhi curiously.

Ashildr was taken aback by his question and stammered, "I… well, yes… I did, sort of…"

She could tell that he was a little disappointed with her reply but he quickly hid his frown. "I thought about you a lot while I was away… My mother and Kasuo included…"

"My father told me about your great victory over the Fire King," Ashildr took the opportunity to change the subject. It was getting awkward.

At her prompting, Kongxhi soon grinned widely. "I never really expected this outcome… My father and my fellow men were all I could think of… It was my duty to protect them."

"Indeed. It was very brave of you."

It seemed like Yin Kongxhi had matured a lot since they last met. He was a lot calmer and assured of his actions and words, although there was the occasional boyish innocence that came through. Ashildr was content, listening to Kongxhi as he recounted his exploits at the battlefront. "During the Hundred Years War, I was still young and Father did not allow me to see much action. He always had his men watch over me whenever we went to war with the Fire Tribe. But this time, it was different. I felt more confident about my abilities."

"You have showed that you could be your own man. We are all proud of you."

"Thank you, Ashildr!" he beamed. "I hope that Father will allow me to be a part of his war council… That way, I can contribute to the safety of the Ice Realm."

"Have you spoken to the Ice King about it?" asked Ashildr.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Kongxhi answered, "Father has not spoken a word to me since we returned. I don't know but I feel that he has been avoiding me…"

"These things take time," said Ashildr as she tried to cheer him up. "Perhaps, you can show me your magical skills. I heard that you have improved a lot."

"All right, I shall show it to you."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Yin Kongxhi brought Ashildr to a deserted island far away from the Ice Castle. The view was breathtaking in the day - icy cliffs rose vertically from the dark waters, mountain peaks touched the sky and waterfalls of melted ice cascaded downwards with magnificent effect. Rivers of glaciers moved slowly toward the sea, making this place dangerous, yet magical. Yin Kongxhi showed off his powers by controlling the ice-rivers, lifting a mammoth iceberg before crushing it in a massive explosion! With a grand sweep of his hands, he created whirlpools in the sea and froze them into columns of ice. He finished with a flourish of blasts that carved his name on the rock surface of the island.

Ashildr had never seen such magic before – it was truly frightening and awesome at the same time. She began to worry if Kongxhi might be over-reaching himself as she quickly asked him to stop.

"I have seen enough, Kongxhi," she said. "You needn't stress yourself out."

"I feel fine, really," he claimed. "I have one more special skill to show you. This one I discovered quite by accident… Let's play a game of hide and seek. I shall hide and then, you can come look for me."

"Wait –"

Before Ashildr could stop him, Kongxhi had disappeared. She was not convinced that he was fine as she spotted tiny droplets of blood trickling from his nose. Her father had been right about Kongxhi's powers – there was a fierce edge, an almost unrecognizable ice signature in his moves. It was as if he was a different person altogether. She gazed around the entire barren ice scenery and there was nowhere that he could hide. Where could he be?

"Yin Kongxhi!" she called out to him several times. Using her magic, Ashildr flew up into the sky to get a clearer, bird's eye view of the place as she searched all over the island. The air was crisp and clear as the mist and clouds that covered the island soon dissipated with a gentle wave of her hands. Suddenly, she spotted a reflection on the smooth mirror-like surface of the ice cliffs. But, it quickly disappeared as Ashildr came nearer.

"Yin Kongxhi, is that you?" she shouted aloud.

She was quite sure it was Kongxhi but why did he run from her? Ashildr went round the corner and found him standing on the edge of the cliff, with his back to her. To her surprise, it was not Kongxhi but Kasuo!

Ashildr recognized his long silver hair, silver diadem and elegant white robes.

 _What was he doing here? Did Kongxhi invite him here too?_ she wondered.

Floating down gently, Ashildr's feet lightly touched the ground as she landed behind him. Nevertheless, she was glad to see Kasuo and wanted to surprise him. She created little snowflake butterflies and sent them to Kasuo as a diversion. He looked up and smiled at the delicate, fluttering illusions.

"Surprise!" she giggled, stepping forward to hug him from behind. She really missed him, even though they were only apart for barely a day.

Kasuo turned around and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here? Did you see Kongxhi?" she asked, gazing into his eyes. It was strange that she saw brown flecks in them. Kasuo's eyes were always of clearest blue. Then, it hit her - there was something not quite right. Her suspicions were roused when Kasuo did not say a word and just stared at her.

"Kasuo, are you all right?" she asked as she took a cautious step back. "Is something wrong?"

"I am not Kasuo," he finally admitted, as his features started changing. "I am Kongxhi."

 _Wh…what?!_

Ashildr's face turned pale with shock as "Kasuo" transformed into Yin Kongxhi! What evil magic was this?

When he was back as his normal self, Kongxhi apologized to her. "I'm sorry if I gave you a fright… But, isn't this amazing! I don't know how or when this happened but now, I can imitate anything, be anyone!"

Ashildr didn't know what to say as she gaped at him. "That was a nasty trick you pulled on me. It's not funny!" she said at last, annoyed and disturbed by this new development. Ashildr had almost revealed her feelings for Kasuo to Kongxhi. Or worse, she could have kissed the wrong guy! Her stomach turned uneasily.

"Please take me home now… I don't want to play anymore," she told him firmly.

By the time, they reached Ashildr's home, Kongxhi was already feeling remorse for his actions earlier while she maintained a stoic silence all the way back.

"Good night, Ashildr… I hope we can meet again sometime," said the upbeat Kongxhi. "I promise I will not play that trick on you again."

Ashildr turned to him, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Are there any more surprises that you haven't told me?"

Kongxhi placed a hand to his heart and sincerely swore that he did not. It made her feel a little better. "I will see you again soon, I think… and good night," said Ashildr with a smile. It was no use punishing him with a sullen and pouty face – he should not be blamed for being inherently powerful in his own right.

As Kongxhi was about to leave Ashildr's residence, he noticed that Kasuo's unicorn was grazing near the stables outside her home. He began to wonder. What was his brother doing in Ashildr's place at this time of the night?

* * *

The frown on Ashildr's face vanished the moment Kasuo came into view.

"Kasuo, is it really you?" she said, half-believing her eyes. After seeing what Kongxhi could do, she was shaken and paranoid to some extent.

"Yes, it is me. Why? Ashildr, what's wrong?" Kasuo asked worriedly.

Ashildr shook her head and sighed with relief. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Wearily, she went into his arms and told him about her day. As they sat together in the garden courtyard, Ashildr poured out her concern about Yin Kongxhi; his powers, her father's observations and the Ice King's unusual detachment to his son.

"I have never seen anything like it… I feel sorry and yet, afraid for Kongxhi," she confided to Kasuo.

Kasuo listened thoughtfully. "I don't care what or who he becomes," he said. "He is my brother and I will always love him."

"Then you should tell him. I think he needs to know you are there for him."

"I will…I'll talk to him and find out what is going on." Then, he paused. "Xhi told me that he likes you. You know that, don't you?"

Ashildr looked up at her beloved. "Yes, I have known for quite a while now, but I only love him like a little brother, nothing more."

"He is planning to ask you to be his date for the Ice Ball…"

With a chuckle, Ashildr shook her head. She was amazed at the number of times that she had rejected him, yet he persisted. "I'll have to tell him the truth when he brings up the subject of the Ice Ball and say that I will not go with him."

"He'll be sad for a while but I know him well. He'll understand."

Kasuo seemed confident that Kongxhi would accept the fact once he knew the truth about him and Ashildr. However, Ashildr was not so sure – telling Kongxhi now would drive a wedge between the brothers and further isolate Kongxhi. Both brothers were as different as night and day, yet bound by loyalty, love and loss. Ashildr found herself in a unique situation, being the object of affection of two brothers but she had made up her mind – it was Kasuo that she wanted to spend the rest of her immortal life with.

"I'll save my first dance for you… when we are married," Ashildr said shyly.

"You will?" Kasuo was glad that she was willing to wait for him, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Their private moment was interrupted by a rough clearing of the throat – Ashildr and Kasuo quickly jumped apart when they saw General Pan.

Ashildr turned to her father and greeted him - her face was red with embarrassment.

"I was told that we have a guest tonight," General Pan said grimly as he gazed at Ashildr and Kasuo.

"General," said Kasuo rather nervously. "Please don't misunderstand. I am in no way taking advantage of your daughter… Ashildr and I are in love…"

Ashildr's father raised an eyebrow while she hurriedly pinched Kasuo's arm so he would not antagonize the old man further. She grimaced and shook her head at him to warn him to keep quiet and let her do the talking.

But her father spoke instead. "I see my daughter has chosen her mate… I can't say that I am surprised that she finally chose you. Ashildr's mother would be happy that her wishes have finally come true."

"Father, does that mean that you are giving us your blessings?" asked Ashildr, surprised and pleased.

With a sigh, General Pan nodded. "If this is what makes you happy…"

"Thank you, Father. Kasuo makes me very happy," she confirmed and told her father about their plan to get married after the Ice Ball.

"Then, let it be so," General Pan decided.

* * *

Back at the Ice Castle, Kasuo found Yin Kongxhi to be in a generally good mood. He was not at all like what Ashildr had described. Kasuo wondered whether his brother was keeping something from him.

"Xhi!" he called to his brother.

"Kasuo, a good morning to you," replied a cheerful Kongxhi.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Is there anything that I should know about?"

"Everything is fine. Trust me," Kongxhi insisted.

"I am on my way to see Father… You should come with me. It has been a long time since we had a meal together," suggested Kasuo.

Kongxhi looked surprised but he declined the invitation. "Maybe next time… Father must have something important to discuss with you… I am off to see Ashildr anyway."

Kasuo was surprised and felt that it was time to have the talk. "Xhi, regarding the princess…"

"Ah!" said Kongxhi quickly. "I saw your unicorn outside of Ashildr's house late last night… Why were you there?"

The question threw Kasuo off as he frowned a little. "I was there to see Ashildr," he replied candidly. "Xhi, there is something that you should know…"

"I am already running late," Kongxhi interrupted suddenly. "We'll have a talk later. Have a great day, brother!"

As Kongxhi disappeared from sight, Kasuo sighed and wondered why his brother was avoiding him. Did he know about his relationship with Ashildr? No, it was not possible. They only told a handful of people on a "need-to-know" basis. Somehow, Kasuo felt that he had let Kongxhi down. He hoped that Ashildr would be kind and break the news to him gently.

* * *

Kongxhi sat alone on a high tree on top of a hill, over-looking the valley below. His heart was troubled – he felt like the carpet was going to be pulled out from under him and by none other than his own beloved brother. He could not shake that feeling and maybe that was why Kasuo wanted to have the talk. Was that why Ashildr was distant towards him? She was in love with Kasuo! It seemed possible – her actions were on point; flying to Mermaid Kingdom to beg for Kasuo's soul, her devastation when she thought that Kasuo was dead and her sadness when she awoke from her sleep to find him gone. Whenever she was with Kongxhi, her thoughts were somehow far away as if she was yearning to be with someone else.

He felt his heart was pierced through by a sword as he grabbed his chest. _No_ , he insisted in his denial. Kongxhi longed to find out the truth but at the same time, frightened of the outcome.

"Yin Kongxhi!"

His reverie was interrupted by Yan Da.

"What are you doing up on that tree?" she shouted up at him.

"What do you want?" he asked wearily, ignoring her question. This woman would not stop following him around and annoying him. Kongxhi jumped down from the tree branch and stood in front of Yan Da. At once, the Fire Princess blushed when he stared at her.

"Yan Da, you are a woman. You know what a woman likes and dislikes. Can you tell me what I am lacking – is it looks, personality, magical skills?"

Yan Da was so flustered that she could only gape at him. "This is the first time you have actually referred to me as a woman," she said dreamily. "Have you finally noticed me?"

"Come on, out with it. Tell me!" Kongxhi said impatiently.

"Well, um… er… well…"

Kongxhi snapped his fingers at her. "Focus on the question!" he barked. "I need to know…"

Blinking a few times, Yan Da managed to stammer, "There is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong or lacking with you! That is why -"

"Great! Thanks!" he cut her off and walked away with a satisfied smirk.

"Yin Kongxhi, where are you going?" she asked, surprised by his abrupt manner but got no answer. He was already off to somewhere. Yan Da sniffed and sighed. "I wanted to tell you that I love you…"

* * *

It was until much later that evening that Kongxhi turned up at Ashildr's house. No one knew where he had gone all day. Ashildr thought that he might not even show up. When the servant announced his arrival, Ashildr made her way to the garden to see him. His handsome face broke into a smile and he seemed to be in a buoyant mood.

"Yin Kongxhi, this is an unexpected visit. Is something the matter?" she asked pleasantly.

He came forward and took her hands in his, gazing at them thoughtfully. "Ashildr, I want you to be my partner for the upcoming Ice Ball. I promise you will have a good time."

 _He finally summed up his courage to ask me_ , Ashildr thought and she had hoped that he would not ask the question. There were so many pretty maidens in all of Snowblade City. Why would he choose her?

Then, with a calm voice, she told him, "Kongxhi, I'm honored that you asked me but I cannot go with you. There is something that you should know and I have been meaning to tell you… I am in love with your brother, Kasuo."

There was muted silence as Kongxhi took in the news. "This is not a new development, is it?" his voice cold and edgy.

"No, it is not," she said and told him everything. "I had to hide my feelings to protect Kasuo and exact my plan for revenge. I am sorry… I didn't mean to keep this from you."

"I should have known that something was off when you deliberately distanced yourself from me, no matter what I did," he said with bitter disappointment. "Your heart was closed to me because it already belonged to someone else!"

"Kongxhi, please understand. We can never be together."

"My brother already has Liluo," he mumbled dejectedly.

"It is complicated …"

"—and you do not mind sharing him with another?" he demanded incredulously. "Damn you, Ashildr! Why can't you love me?!"

"I appreciate what you have done for me but I just don't feel that way… Kongxhi, I will be your sister-in-law soon!" she revealed.

Kongxhi stumbled back as the truth hit him hard. "No! No! This cannot be happening…"

He shook his head and fell weakly against the stone furniture.

"Kongxhi, are you all right?" Ashildr became concerned. She did not know that he would be so affected after the fact.

As Ashildr moved to touch Kongxhi, suddenly, his body started to glow and the next thing she knew, she was knocked off her feet by a loud blast. The impact of the explosion was so intense that she was flung against a tree and was temporarily knocked out.

* * *

 _What have I done?_

Yin Kongxhi stared in horror at the mayhem that he had caused – the garden was destroyed and Ashildr lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. There was a big gash on her forehead. Guilt and remorse filled him as he wanted to go to her but there were voices approaching. They must have heard or seen him. As Kongxhi contemplated what to do, Kasuo suddenly appeared on the scene. He was shocked by the destruction and rushed towards Ashildr who was injured but still breathing.

"Xhi, what happened?" Kasuo asked as he cradled Ashildr in his arms.

Shaking his head, Yin Kongxhi muttered wretchedly, "I'm sorry." And fled the scene in a flash of light.

* * *

"Ashildr! Are you all right?"

She regained consciousness and found Kasuo and her father hovering anxiously over her. "Yin Kongxhi? Where is he?" she asked them.

They only shook their heads. "He is gone…"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _Am now following the sequel to Ice Fantasy, "Ice Fantasy Destiny" online. Sad to see that the Ice Realm is now an empty tomb where almost everyone had abandoned ship and ended up on Earth?!. Kinda missed that ice world... Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for your support!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 _Author's Note: some mature scenes here..._

* * *

Somewhere in the remote regions of the Mortal Realm, a hooded stranger walked into a roadside stall and found a disheveled-looking drunk, finishing the stockpile of mortal wine among stinking, rotting bodies of men and women brutally slaughtered in an attack. It was quite a grisly and pitiful sight – all those innocent mortals had no idea what hit them. With a sigh, she removed the hood and said to him, "Yin Kongxhi, I have come to take you home."

The drunk lifted his head from the wine jar and looked at the stranger. He recognized her with her flaming hair and red eyes – it was Princess Yan Da in disguise.

"How did you find me?" he slurred.

"I just followed the trail of destruction and it led me to you," came Yan Da's wry response. "Kongxhi, you need to get over whatever that is bothering you… Your father is having a fit and your mother is desperately trying to find you!"

Kongxhi chuckled. "And she sent you to come get me?"

Ignoring his ridicule, Yan Da continued, "I am the least of their worries right now… The Guardians will be here any minute and Commander Qin will not be kind when he sees the carnage that you have caused."

"I am not afraid of the Guardians. If they come, I'll kill them… I'll kill them all!" Kongxhi shouted out loud.

"Are you crazy? Angering your father is the last thing you need right now!" Yan Da shrieked but he disregarded it.

"Why do you care?" Kongxhi threw her a challenge.

"Because… because, I love you! You stupid numb skull, Yin Kongxhi!" she spluttered angrily. "I don't care what you did… You didn't do this on purpose and you are not getting rid of me that easily. I'm stuck with you."

"Leave me alone. I don't need you. I don't need anyone!"

"I'm not leaving without you," Yan Da stubbornly maintained.

"Don't try my patience, woman!" Kongxhi roared as he grabbed Yan Da's neck with one hand, while the other took another swig of the wine.

"You'll have to kill me, just like you did to the mortals!" she gasped, trying to wrench his hand away. Yan Da noticed that Kongxhi's eyes were cold and devoid of emotion – as if, all the good has been sucked out of his body and left only the shell of a person that he once was. She grew frightened. This Kongxhi might actually kill her!

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she began to cough and gag.

In his wine-induced haze, Kongxhi thought that he was strangling Ashildr, as her face appeared in front of him. Shocked, he released his hold on her neck and backed away, falling to the ground clumsily. He lay on his back in the dirt and laughed at his own folly – the most powerful sorcerer of the Ice Realm, felled by the love of a woman!

"Yin Kongxhi!"

Yan Da grabbed the drunken prince and quickly dis-apparated from the scene, just as Commander Qin and the Guardians appeared. Xing Jiu was with them as he had also heard of the terrible murders. They saw the bloodshed and were shocked. This was the work of a mysterious power, as the bodies did not contain any ice or fire signatures, and Xing Jiu's fears were confirmed.

 _Could it be that the Ice Flame Tribe's powers are increasing?_

* * *

" _Yin Kongxhi! Yin Kongxhi!"_

He blinked a few times as the sweet female voice called his name. A woman was humming a haunting tune as Yin Kongxhi rose from his sleep to find out who was calling to him. The place was wet, misty and unfamiliar as he followed the voice. He came to a large underground waterfall, where streaks of sunlight peaked through the cave opening above. The air was cool and damp.

From behind the rocks, he spotted a woman bathing in the waterfall, seemingly unaware of his presence. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was Ashildr and his heart started racing. He stared at her pale naked skin, her round breasts and long limbs as she rose from the water to pull a robe around her wet body. Slowly, she lifted her eyes, fluttering her dark lashes at him.

"I knew you would come to me," she said seductively as she walked towards him.

 _This is a dream_ , he thought. It must be the work of dark magic - Ashildr would never behave so brazenly towards him, yet he was enjoying this immensely. All he could think about was how the silk robe clung to her skin, accentuating her figure. Kongxhi reached out and pulled _faux_ -Ashildr into a hungry kiss. She responded eagerly, pressing her body into his, igniting the flame of desire in Kongxhi.

Heaven or hell, he did not care as he peeled the robe off _faux_ -Ashildr and made love to her. The lovers lay in a tangled heap, reveling in their post-coital bliss.

"I will always love you, Ashildr," he murmured happily as he fell asleep.

* * *

Yin Kongxhi woke up in a daze, the fleeting memory of Ashildr still on his lips. Regaining his senses, he found himself lying down on a stone slab and the entire cave was covered with reddish sand. That dream of lush, green waterfalls and beguiling females was gone as disenchantment stepped in. His eyes focused on the cave entrance and saw Yan Da keeping watch, her eyes keen and alert for potential enemies. Did she bring him here? Kongxhi could not remember the details but did Yan Da also confess her love for him? It was all so hazy to him.

He stared at her silently and began to see her in a different light – she was beautiful, strong and stubborn, just like him. _Was it possible to fall in love with Yan Da if she were not the enemy?_

Kongxhi shook off the notion – he was still pining for Ashildr and was not about to lose all hope of winning her back.

"You're awake!"

Yan Da turned back and smiled when she saw him. She came over and said, "You're safe here… This is my secret hideout. No one knows about this place. You can stay here and rest."

"Thank you, Yan Da."

The Fire princess grinned. "Well, that is the first time you thanked me…"

"I guess you can apply it to all situations where I didn't thank you properly," he mumbled. "How did we escape the Guardians? You don't have your magical powers and I was incapacitated."

"It was your mother who unlocked my powers and gave them back to me, so that I could find you and keep you safe," she replied. "Everyone had heard about the killings in the Mortal Realm and she feared for your life. She does not know that you were the one who did it."

 _Yes, I killed all those innocent people_ , he thought as memories of his anger flashed before him. Men, women and children were screaming and dying – they did not stand a chance against a god's wrath. It was too late – he could do nothing to fix the hell that he had unleashed, except, to face his father and admit his guilt.

"What made you do it? Why kill all those people?" she asked.

When he refused to answer, she guessed, "Did it have something to do with Princess Ashildr? You were calling her name all night…"

Kongxhi blushed and was mortified. _Did she overhear everything from his dream last night, including his passionate love-making?_

"It has nothing to do with Ashildr," he told her sternly but Yan Da was not convinced. She did not press further but, being the inquisitive person that she was, she would have figured out the lie. Kongxhi then, changed the subject.

"Why didn't you return to the Fire Realm and your family?"

"I miss my father and brother," Yan Da admitted with a sigh. "But my heart lay elsewhere… I could not abandon you."

From her meaningful looks, it was clear that she was in love with Yin Kongxhi but he could not reciprocate those feelings. "Yan Da, I –"

"Yin Kongxhi, I know what you are about to say," she quickly interjected. "You can tell me later… For now, you need to rest and allow me take care of you. I have some things to do but I will be back later. In the meantime, I have something for you…"

She conjured some small flecks of flint and gave them to Kongxhi. "As a child, I used to be alone while my elder brothers refused to play with me so I conjured up some fireworks to keep myself entertained...Take them. It will keep you company while I am gone."

Yan Da did not say what she was about to do but she had a steely look in her eye. It was a look that worried him. Once she was gone, Yin Kongxhi stared at the flint sizzling and exploding into colorful sparks in his hand. He could not stay here though the thought of giving up and traveling the Three Realms seemed like a good idea. Kongxhi threw off the covers and made his way back to the Ice Castle.

* * *

"My son!" cried Lian Ji as she ran to hug Kongxhi. Her heart nearly stopped when he appeared at her door.

"Mother, forgive me for disappearing without telling you of my whereabouts," he said.

Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. "Where have you been? I was so worried! Did Yan Da find you?"

"I needed some time alone to think about things, Mother," he replied sadly. "Thanks for sending Yan Da to look out for me."

"All is well now… But you don't look too well," she noted with a frown.

Lian Ji took a closer look at her son – his eyes were bloodshot, his face thin and haggard as if he had no more reason to be alive. Her motherly instincts kicked in - what could have happened to make him like this?

"I want you to tell me the truth, Kongxhi," she commanded. "Do not spare me the details."

Lian Ji listened with horror as Kongxhi told her everything, about Ashildr and Kasuo's relationship, his past few days in the Mortal Realm, his drunken antics and killing sprees. She gripped the chair until her knuckles turned white and breathed hard, her mind working overtime as she thought of ways to salvage the situation. The Ice King would be furious if he knew the truth and her beloved son would be banished from the Ice Realm. She could not imagine Kongxhi being left alone by himself. What would happen to her? Would she follow her son and leave the Ice Castle too? What about her aspirations, her ambition for her son to be the next Ice King? Those dreams would come crashing down. Although, Lian Ji looked calm, she was screaming on the inside. She did not forfeit her own happiness all those years ago and slaved for the Ice King, only to be discarded like a piece of garbage!

 _No! I cannot not allow that to happen!_

"It is good that you came to me first, Kongxhi," she said gravely as she paced the floor. "You were reckless and emotional. Your father does not need to know what you have done…We will keep quiet for now."

"But what about those innocent mortals?" asked Kongxhi. "The Guardians will want an explanation. Sooner or later…"

Lian Ji coldly dismissed his concern. "They are collateral damage. I will not allow this setback to destroy our dreams!"

"How can I become the Ice King, after all that I have done?" Kongxhi said.

"If you want to help Kasuo fulfill his dream of freedom and bury the case, you have no other choice," Lian Ji told her son. "As a bonus, you can also have Ashildr as your queen!"

Konghxhi's eyes widened with surprise.

"But Ashildr is in love with Kasuo. She will never agree to marry me!"

"Pffft! The princess is also eyeing the throne. She sees him as the next Ice King. Why else would she want to be with Kasuo?" Lian Ji snorted. In her eyes, her son was perfect and who wouldn't desire perfection?

However, Kongxhi stared at his mother doubtfully, his beautiful eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Being the next Ice King would be an elegant solution to his predicament but Ashildr didn't seem like the kind that went after material wealth or power. Could it be that his mother had erred in her judgment?

* * *

In the meantime, Xing Jiu was at Ashildr's place with Kasuo. They were discussing the spate of killings in the Mortal Realm.

"Are you sure that it is the work of the Ice Flame Tribe?" asked Kasuo.

"Yes, I am." Xing Jiu confirmed. "However, I was unable to get the Seven Ancients to tell me more about the Ice Flame Tribe and Yuan Ji. Their cryptic and dodgy answers put me off. I can't get any anything useful from them."

"Looks like we are not getting anywhere with this," Ashildr muttered with a sigh.

"The only solution I can think of is to go to Prisoner's Island myself. This will confirm whether Yuan Ji has returned," said Xing Jiu.

Kasuo was surprised. "You can do that?"

"I can travel there with my dream cube… It is decided then," concluded Xing Jiu as he stood up to leave. "I'll return with news soon."

Ashildr and Kasuo nodded. "Good luck!"

After Xing Jiu had gone, Ashildr spend some time alone with Kasuo. "I wish I can stay and protect you," said Kasuo with a sigh.

"Sending Snow Lion to guard my place is already enough," replied Ashildr. "I am not entirely helpless against Yuan Ji, you know."

"I know. I just feel uneasy about all this. And my brother has disappeared without a trace…"

"You haven't heard from him still?"

Kasuo shook his head. "Yuan Ji may have taken him hostage and may not be above kill -"

"Hush!" Ashildr quickly placed her hand to his mouth. "Please don't say that word. I already feel responsible for making him leave…if only I had been a little more cautious…"

Taking her hand in his, Kasuo said, "It is not your fault, Ashildr. We both under-estimated the depth of his feelings for you."

"Let's hope that he is all right…"

Soon, Kasuo had to return to the Ice Castle and bid a reluctant farewell to Ashildr. At Kasuo's whistle, Snow Lion appeared and growled in acknowledgment. Ashildr was no longer afraid of the giant cat who had made a temporary home with her. In fact, they were now friends. Rubbing his bushy mane, Ashildr smiled and said, "You are doing a great job, Snow Lion. I feel so much safer now that you are around!"

Just as Ashildr was about to return to her chambers, she heard a noise inside. There was an intruder in her room!

Snow Lion's ears became alert and focused – Ashildr could feel the tension in the cat's spine.

She conjured an ice dagger and ordered Snow Lion to heel. "Stay here. Let me see who it is."

Pushing the door wide, Ashildr noticed that the intruder had disappeared and had left her a note -

 _If you still care about Yin Kongxhi, come out and meet me at the Withering Blossoms hillside at noon tomorrow. Yan Da_

Ashildr read the note with a frown. How did Yan Da manage to locate Yin Kongxhi? It seemed a little suspicious but she had to know if Kongxhi was all right. Their last encounter had ended disastrously. The next day, Ashildr went to the appointed place to meet Yan Da. The Fire princess was waiting for her, dressed in Fire leather and armor with a whip in her hand. The first thing that Ashildr noticed was how different she looked; meaner and angrier. Unsure of Yan Da's motivations, Ashildr called out to her, "Yan Da!"

The Fire princess launched an attack on Ashildr with her whip, narrowly missing her shoulder as Ashildr leaped out of the way. It appeared that Yan Da had her fire magic back. But how? Weren't her powers bound by the Ice King? Annoyed, Ashildr retaliated as they fought in the snow. Yan Da's fire magic was strong, passionate but erratic compared to Ashildr's cool ice defense.

"Yan Da, stop this! Why are you attacking me?" Ashildr said.

"I am going to kill you!" Yan Da hissed and lashed out with her whip. Ashildr used her magic to contain Yan Da, encasing her body in ice.

"Can't we talk about this, Yan Da? I still do not know why you are so angry with me," Ashildr tried to reason with her.

"You have hurt my Yin Kongxhi! I will not stand by and let you get away with it!"

Yan Da blasted the ice apart, sending shrapnel flying in all directions – she seemed intent on achieving her objective. Ashildr deflected the pieces with an ice shield and was determined not to engage the Fire princess. All she had to do was to wait until Yan Da grew tired of fighting and calmed down but her ice shield was not going to hold forever. She needed to get through to Yan Da.

"Tell me, where is Yin Kongxhi?" she shouted. "I haven't seen him since he left my house…"

"He is in a safe place, where you cannot hurt him anymore," Yan Da replied, her magic exhausted after many attempts at breaking the ice shield.

"Please tell him that I am truly sorry, that I have no intention of hurting him. I just don't know how else to tell him the truth!"

Yan Da was stunned for a moment and demanded, "What did you say to him?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"I told Kongxhi that I was in love with Kasuo and that I could ever return his feelings..."

Yan Da stopped her attack as Ashildr's words sank in. Suddenly, she realized the reason that Yin Kong had disappeared and had been so destructive - he was heartbroken! This was new to Yan Da, as it finally gave her hope - once Ashildr was out of Kongxhi's grasp, he would be free to love her now. Her beloved was now resting in her secret hideout. There, she could take care for him and help him get back to his feet again. She should be thanking Ashildr, instead of trying to kill her!

"I know how much you love him, Yan Da. Now is the time that you need to be with him," suggested Ashildr as she stared keenly at her, lowering her ice shield.

"I… I… don't need you to tell me what to do," she retorted, unnerved by Ashildr's words. "And don't think that I have forgiven you for hurting Kongxhi."

"I want to help Kongxhi too… Please tell me where he is, so I can talk to him."

"No!"

Yan Da suddenly became defensive. "You have done enough damage, Ashildr. He needs to stay away from you…"

"But –"

"I SAID STAY AWAY!"

In her anger, Yan Da's fire magic flared as she sent a spell at Ashildr, who was caught unawares. Suddenly, a blast of ice intercepted Yan Da's deadly fireball and deflected it from Ashildr. Yan Da was shocked when she saw Yin Kongxhi standing in between the two of them. He was glaring angrily at her.

"Yan Da, stop this now!"

"Yin Kongxhi, please let me ex– "

Yan Da attempted to explain that she did not mean to cast the spell at Ashildr but the ice prince cruelly dismissed her. "Leave before the Ice Guards show up..."

All her hopes were crushed when she noticed how protective he still was towards Ashildr. Hurt by Yin Kongxhi's indifference and jealousy towards Ashildr, Yan Da fled in tears.

* * *

It all happened so quickly that Ashildr thought she would be injured by Yan Da's fire spell. She gasped and stumbled from shock as Yin Kongxhi suddenly appeared and deflected the spell. He rebuked Yan Da and sent her away.

Then, Kongxhi turned to Ashildr and helped her up. "Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice softened considerably towards her.

"I'm all right and thank you, for saving my life," she replied, grateful for his incredible timing and quick thinking.

"You shouldn't come here alone," he gently admonished her.

"I was just meeting Yan Da… She told me that she had information about your whereabouts. I didn't know that she meant to harm me. It was all a misunderstanding... Where did you go, Kongxhi? We were all so worried about you…"

Kongxhi stared at her. "You were worried about me?"

Ashildr felt suddenly self-conscious about the way he looked at her. "Yes… yes, of course I was worried about you… You left so suddenly and nobody knew where you were. Kongxhi, I am so sorry –"

"You don't have to apologize to me," Kongxhi said calmly. "It is my fault for being presumptuous about our relationship and thinking too much into it. I am fine now, really. I am happy that you found love with my brother – he is lucky to have you. We are still friends, aren't we?"

Ashildr was surprised by his level of maturity – Kasuo was right about his brother. Perhaps, Kongxhi had finally let go of his infatuation with her. It was a great relief for her. Ashildr smiled warmly as she decided, "Yes, we are still friends."

Kongxhi's return was received warmly by everyone, especially Kasuo. "I'm glad you have come home," he said to Kongxhi, hugging him close. "From now on, we will be one family."

"I'm sorry for running away and causing all of you to worry," he said.

Kasuo shook his head. "Don't mention it. All is well."

That night, Kasuo hosted a dinner for Kongxhi and invited all his friends from the Three Realms. Commander Qin of the Guardians was noticeably absent. "He sends his apologies," said Liluo. "He is still investigating the killings… Hopefully, the mystery will be solved soon."

Xing Jiu then stood up and announced, "I have traveled to Prisoner's Island in my dreams. It is true that Yuan Ji has returned. He has escaped from his prison. His chains have been left on the ground for a very long time. I have informed the Ice King about it."

There was an audible gasp from the guests. "You mean that he has been roaming the Three Realms all this time? He could be anywhere!"

"Could these two incidents be connected?" asked Huang Tuo with a shudder, as he referred to the murders and Yuan Ji's escape.

"Xing Jiu seems to think so," replied Chaoya.

"We just need to be on our guard, in case, he strikes again," said Kasuo to all. "We are living in dangerous times."

Everyone agreed and discussed various ways to fortify their tribes from potential attack from Yuan Ji. The Ice Realm was the most obvious choice for Yuan Ji's vengeance – after all, it was Kasuo's ancestor that had put him away. Ashildr noticed that Yin Kongxhi did not look the least bit perturbed by the news as he drank his wine calmly.

"Why did he reveal himself now? What is so significant about this time?" Ashildr added.

"He must be after something," replied Kongxhi. "We just don't know what it is…"

His response was met with shocked silence.

"Why didn't I think of that?" muttered Huang Tuo.

Kongxhi then stood up and said, "My friends, I am terribly exhausted. I should take my leave now. Thank you for the great company and fine wine. Good night!"

"Kongxhi, I am so sorry that we got carried away talking about Yuan Ji," said Kasuo apologetically.

"That's all right, Brother… We all want to see him captured and sent back to Prisoner's Island. Let me know when you have a plan. I will gladly join you."

As Kongxhi walked away, he turned back and smiled at Ashildr, who was bewildered by his odd behavior that evening.

* * *

As he was walking back to his chambers, Yan Da suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Yin Kongxhi, why did you not let me kill her?" she demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kongxhi avoided her question, but she kept insisting, "She hurt you and as such, she must die!"

"Enough of this childishness! You listen to me carefully, Yan Da… I do not take threats to the people I care about lightly. Even if you _did_ kill Ashildr, I will never fall in love with you," he told her off savagely. Yan Da flinched from his verbal assault as tears welled in her eyes.

"Why? Why can't you love me?" she spluttered. "I took care of you in the cave… saved you from your enemies. We even–"

Kongxhi turned around and glared suspiciously at her. "We? What did _we_ do? What happened in the cave?"

Yan Da became alarmed and stammered, "N…No…Nothing… Nothing happened."

He stalked towards her and backed her against the wall, boxing her in with his hands. "That's right. Nothing happened because I don't remember a thing. It would be best if you stayed away from Ashildr and the others. If you try to hurt her again, it will be more than your fire magic that will be taken from you. Do you understand?"

Pale and terrified, Yan Da could only nod as Kongxhi released her. Her knees buckled and she slid down to the ground as he walked away, leaving her shocked and in a daze.

* * *

" _The Ice Ball will go on as planned…"_

The Ice King's decree that the Ice Ball was to proceed, showed the people that he did not fear Yuan Ji's attack, as plans for the big event went on without a hitch. From the balcony of the Ice Castle, Ashildr saw how thrilled the ice maidens were about the Ice Ball – they were talking excitedly about their gowns, jewels, hair and comparing their partners. Ah, the young of heart! She pondered, a little wistfully, that she was not going to the ball with Kasuo this year. Her only consolation was that next year, she would be there as Kasuo's wife. Ashildr closed her eyes and tried to imagine the scene of their first dance – the pretty chandeliers lit around the hall, white and silver satin drapes, guests dancing around them while the others watched with pride and envy. They would make a handsome couple – Kasuo and Ashildr, finally together at last.

"What are you doing?" whispered Kongxhi into her ear, as he suddenly appeared next to her.

Ashildr's eyes shot open, her composure ruffled as she retorted, "Kongxhi, don't sneak up on me like that… It's rude!"

"I'm sorry. I happened to see you eavesdropping on the ladies' conversation below. They were talking about the Ice Ball and here you are, all alone," he observed smugly. "I thought that my brother would have asked you by now…"

"I was not eavesdropping!" Ashildr protested. "I happen to come out here for some fresh air. Besides, I have decided not to go to the Ice Ball and that's final."

"Why? You will get to meet lots of new people, learn some very useful social skills (even if they don't quite seem useful to you yet), dance with Kasuo, and eat some delicious food," he offered.

"It all sounds very exciting but all I want, is to dance with Kasuo," she told him.

"I can make that happen…"

"That won't be necessary, Kasuo and I have a prior agreement…"

Kongxhi cocked an eyebrow. "And what may that be? Tell me…"

"We shall have our first dance as a couple next year," Ashildr told him with a bright smile. "…when we are married."

A frown appeared on Kongxhi's brow but it quickly disappeared. "Have you picked a date for your big day?" he asked casually.

"Not yet. We plan to announce it to the Ice King and Queen after the Ice Ball," she replied confidently. "Kasuo said that a spring wedding would be perfect."

"I see. Well, if you change your mind about going to the ball, you know where to find me," he hinted and walked away, whistling to himself.

 _What?_

Why would she want him to take her to the ball? It didn't make sense. Ashildr merely shrugged it off.

* * *

That evening, Ashildr met Kasuo at the garden and told him about Kongxhi curious invitation.

"I think it is a good idea," said Kasuo, after listening to Ashildr's explanation. "I could go with Liluo and you with Kongxhi."

Ashildr was surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"If Kongxhi takes you to the ball, we can have our first dance together instead of waiting for next year," he mused, giving her a hug.

"Or I could go by myself…" she suggested with a shrug.

"Oh, no. That would be too scandalous…For thousands of years, the rules-"

Ashildr gave him a look of disbelief. "What's with the Ice Tribe and your silly rules? I cannot believe that there has been no one that had attended the Ice Ball alone…Must everyone have a date or an escort to be there?"

Kasuo stared at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. "Err, the answer is 'yes'. We have these rules to keep our traditions alive."

"Unbelievable!"

He noticed that she was dismayed.

"I know you are not familiar with our ways yet."

Kasuo held her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes. "Okay, forget what I said… Do you really want to go to the Ice Ball? What does your heart tell you?"

Ashildr's heart melted under his intense gaze. "Yes, I would love to go to the Ice Ball and have our first dance together. But, Kasuo, I can wait for another year… I just don't feel comfortable going to the ball with Kongxhi… I know he is your brother but I don't want to feel indebted to him for making it happen…"

"Kongxhi will never come between us again… He understands that we are together now," Kasuo told her.

Seeing that Kasuo was keen on this idea, Ashildr relented with a sigh."All right, I will speak with Kongxhi and ask him if he can help us."

"It will work out fine. Trust me," said Kasuo with a wide grin.

* * *

The next day, Ashildr sent a note to Yin Kongxhi asking him to meet her at the dressmakers. Piqued by her note, Kongxhi wondered if she had changed her mind and had decided that she wanted to go to the ball. Why else would she be at the dressmakers?

As Kongxhi entered the busy shop, his presence alone created a stir among the mostly female patrons. They were whispering among themselves, wondering who would be the young prince's partner for the Ice Ball.

The owner of the shop quickly came to greet him. "Prince Yin, how may I assist you today?" he said with a bow.

"I am looking for Princess Ashildr. Is she here?" he asked.

"Yes, she is! This way please," the shop owner showed him the way. The other ladies gasped and immediately, dived into speculation and gossip about them.

There was a private area behind the shop, which catered to VIP customers, their service was reputed to be impeccable by royal standards. The Ice Queen even had her gowns made there. Liluo was with Ashildr, helping her into a gown behind a silk screen as Kongxhi walked in. They did not notice him as they discussed the gown. The shop owner wanted to announce the prince's arrival but Kongxhi forbade him to do so and dismissed him in silence.

"Kasuo will like this color," suggested Liluo.

Ashildr shrugged her bare shoulders as she walked towards the mirror. "I think this dress is beautiful but I know nothing about the qualities of the dress, material and such…"

"That is why I am here," replied Liluo with a knowing smile. "I used to wear men's clothes when I was a Guardian. It was only after I married to Kasuo that I got used to the idea of wearing dresses…"

Yin Kongxhi was dazzled by how beautiful Ashildr was in a stunning white satin and lace off-shoulder gown, with tiny diamond embellishments on its long translucent sleeves, her hair fashioned in an updo with jeweled pins. He forgot to announce his presence as he gaped at them. One of the female attendants saw him and quickly bowed. "Prince Yin!"

Liluo and Ashildr turned and smiled at him.

"Yin Kongxhi, this is a coincidence!" exclaimed Liluo. "Are you looking for us?"

"Actually, he is here to see me," Ashildr mumbled apologetically. "I asked him to come here."

"Well, Kongxhi, what do you think of this gown?" Liluo asked as Ashildr blushed with embarrassment.

"It is beautiful and I think Kasuo will like it very much," he offered.

Liluo smiled. "My thoughts exactly! Now that you have a prince's opinion of your gown. What is your decision, Ashildr?"

* * *

"I guess… I should take this one then," Ashildr replied uncertainly as she looked at herself in the mirror again. The gown was indeed exquisite and it fit her perfectly. She had no idea about the gown's cost – Kasuo had told her not to worry about that.

"Excellent! I shall inform the owner that we'll take this gown and in the meantime, you can have a talk with Kongxhi," said Liluo.

"Thank you, Liluo. I appreciate your opinion and your time spent with me," Ashildr said gratefully. "I just want this to be perfect."

"Don't worry, my dear," Liluo assured her. "Kasuo thought that you might need some womanly advice and I offered to help…"

As Liluo left the room to talk to the shop owner, Ashildr went behind the silk screen to remove the gown with the help of the female attendants.

Kongxhi stepped to the silk screen and spoke from the other side. "So you are re-considering your decision?"

With only a few more days to the Ice Ball and a dream dress that she had just selected, Ashildr replied, "Yes, I have spoken with Kasuo and he thinks that it is a good idea if I went to the Ice Ball… as your partner."

Yin Kongxhi's eyes lit up as he grinned excitedly. "So you agree to be my partner for the Ice Ball..."

Ashildr paused for a moment as she changed into her own clothes while the attendants left them alone. She walked out from behind the screen and said, "Just so you should know, I am only attending the ball so that Kasuo and I can have our first dance…"

"And I will help make your wish come true," Kongxhi interjected quickly. "But… you don't think it is a good idea…"

Ashildr was surprised at how incredibly astute he was. She looked up at him and said, "You are right... I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do because I am depriving you of taking a potential lady partner of your choice... Also, I don't want you to misinterpret this arrangement as something more. We are and will still remain as friends."

"I understand perfectly!" he replied, re-assuring her. "Don't worry about depriving me of my choice of partners... I have my own plans as well."

He grabbed her hands and kissed them fervently. "I promise you will have the time of your life…I shall be at your doorstep to pick you up in three days!"

As they parted, Ashildr felt a curious twist in her gut – was it something that she ate earlier or was it her imagination that his response seemed a little too enthusiastic for a little brother?


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Deep within the caverns of the Fire Realm, Huo Yi was treating his injuries sustained from his fight with Yin Kongxhi. He had been badly injured from the fall when the Ice Prince hurled him over the edge of the cliff. If it wasn't for Shuo Kang who came to his rescue, he would have perished.

 _Yin Kongxhi…_

He could not get that name out of his head – Yin Kongxhi haunted him at every turn. Huo Yi had never seen any ice magic like that. That boy could not have been able to survive the fire blast, yet he did. Huo Yi had sent his spies to check on Yin Kongxhi's background and they told him that he was the son of Consort Lian Ji.

Huo Yi smiled sadly as that name brought back many bittersweet memories. Lian Ji was his beautiful mermaid lover before she was forcibly married to the Ice King. He had been a young and erstwhile young Fire king then, when he met Lian Ji. He had fallen deeply in love with her and she loved him back but her mother, the Mermaid Saint looked down on him. Who was he compared to the great Ice King? He was but a small lord of the Fire Realm. It was a political move by the Mermaid Saint to cement the pact with the Ice Tribe and Lian Ji was offered as the Ice King's consort. The Ice King was already married and he had a few children of his own. Desperate, Huo Yi begged the Mermaid Saint to spare Lian Ji but was cast aside cruelly.

Huo Yi had to see the pain and disappointment in Lian Ji's eyes as she was being sent off to the Ice Realm and he swore he would never beg to anyone ever again. Not long after that, Lian Ji gave birth to a son. There was a great celebration in the Ice Realm while Huo Yi fell into despair. For years, Huo Yi quietly amassed an army as his hatred for the Ice Tribe grew and finally, he challenged the Ice Tribe in the Hundred Years' War, which saw terrible casualties on both sides. At one point, he had succeeded in evicting the Ice King from his castle. It was his greatest achievement but alas, he could not hold it for long. The Ice King and his allies fought back and reclaimed the castle, forcing Huo Yi to flee. He had asked Lian Ji to run away with him but was met with cold hostility. She had already lost faith in him and refused to join him.

"My life is here in the Ice Realm now," she had told him.

Huo Yi had no choice but to retreat without his beloved. He had been waiting for an opportunity to strike the Ice Tribe again.

Thinking back to those passionate nights that he had with Lian Ji, could Yin Kongxhi be his son?

At first, Huo Yi could not believe it but after that day, the thought troubled and yet, amazed him. Huo Yi laughed at the irony of it all – his own son born right under his arch enemy's nose! The Ice King, a cuckold?

"Father!"

It was Shuo Kang who had interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it?" he demanded grumpily.

"The Ice Tribe will be having their Ice Ball and I have a plan to cause havoc in Snowblade City," said Shuo Kang. "I wish to lead a group of men into the Ice Tribe."

Huo Yi was not impressed with this idea – there was no glory or honor in such small-scale attacks.

"Their security will be tight… Tell me, how do you plan to infiltrate the Ice Tribe?"

"Yan Da will be our key…"

His son then, explained to him how he wanted to plant firebombs all over the Ice city and most of all, to destroy the source of ice magic. Huo Yi thought about his son's plan and said, "Take a few men with you. I want you to bring back your sister and if possible, Consort Lian Ji and Yin Kongxhi…"

Shuo Kang was surprised by his father's last instruction. "Why that woman and her son?"

"Don't ask questions. It is an order!"

"Yes, Father." Shuo Kang bowed and left his father's cave.

* * *

While patrolling the Ice Veil, Commander Xuan Ta noticed something was wrong when he saw the ice sheath melting. He immediately informed General Pan and the Ice King as they rushed to the Ice Veil.

"This is the work of the Fire Tribe," said General Pan grimly. "They killed four of my men. I never knew they would resort to such dirty tactics… This is below Huo Yi."

"They think that by doing this, they will weaken us," the Ice King said, as he quickly took measures to control the spread of the meltdown. Kasuo and Kongxhi helped their father to contain the damage.

"Is there a way to save the Ice Veil?" asked Kasuo.

"My counter-measures will not hold for long," replied his father. "I have to seek advice from the Seven Ancients. In the meantime, there is no need to warn the people…"

"I will have my men monitor the situation day and night," added General Pan. "And I shall investigate this serious breach of security myself."

Kongxhi listened to the conversation and had an inkling of who the culprit might be. He left the group and immediately went in search of Yan Da. The Fire princess had been hiding in his mother's residence since she got back her magical powers and was told to lay low for a while. He found her sitting by herself in the garden in calm contemplation. There was a certain stillness and beauty about her which reminded him of a candle flame burning steadfastly.

"Yan Da," he called to her.

She looked up at him and beamed. "Kongxhi, are you looking for me?"

"Yes, I need your help…You need to be completely honest with me," he said. "Have you been in contact with Shuo Kang?"

Yan Da hesitated and replied vaguely, "I may or may not…"

Kongxhi prevented her from turning away as he grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me! There was a security breach in Snowblade City and I want to know how Shuo Kang got in… Do you realize that your life is in danger?"

"Why do you care? You have never cared before!" she retorted, overwhelmed by his accusatory looks. The blame would obviously fall on her because of her brother.

"This is a matter of great urgency… I need to find Shuo Kang and stop his plans!"

"I… I didn't know what he was planning to do. I swear!"

A little shaken and afraid, Yan Da revealed that Shuo Kang had communicated with her using a fire crystal and that she had opened a portal so that her brother and a few men could come through to their side.

"What were you thinking?! Are you expecting Shuo Kang to enjoy the sights of the city and a stroll in the park?" Kongxhi exploded angrily.

"I'm sorry…Shuo Kang wanted my help and I am his sister!"

Kongxhi calmed down a little and huffed. "Give me the fire crystal… I will contact Shuo Kang myself."

"But this is fire magic! How is it possible that you know how to use the fire crystal?" Yan Da said incredulously.

Yin Kongxhi grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him as he searched her body for the fire crystal.

"Kongxhi, how dare you treat me like this!" Yan Da shrieked as his hands roamed all over her torso, back and arms till he found the object tucked in her belt. Then, he shoved her away roughly.

"Please don't hurt my brother!" she pleaded, appalled by the way he had treated her.

"If he cooperates and tells me his plans, I will let him live..." said Kongxhi, as he stared at the crystal in his hand. "And I will find a way to get you out of the city…"

"But I don't want to leave…"

"You have no other choice. It will be safer if you returned home, Yan Da… Our tribes will forever be enemies. This is the reality and I suggest you get used to it," he told her and walked away, leaving a breathless and frazzled Yan Da in his wake. Unbeknownst to the Fire princess, Yin Kongxhi had absorbed some of her magical powers and had activated the fire crystal.

* * *

" _Shuo Kang, please meet me behind the stables… I am afraid… Help me!"_

The Fire prince answered the red crystal and made his way to the stables behind the castle. He recognized his sister immediately – there was no one else who looked good in a red dress and flaming long hair. "Yan Da, why did you send the message? Are you in trouble?"

She turned around and there were tears in her eyes. "Take me away, Shuo Kang. I am tired and weary of this cold, cold place…"

"Don't worry, Yan Da," he told her. "My plan to destroy this city is under way. When the city is engulfed in flames, I shall bring you home to Father and celebrate!"

"What are you going to do? How do you plan to destroy this place?" she asked, grabbing Shuo Kang's sleeve.

He was surprised by her persistence. "Yan Da, why are you so concerned? I thought you hated this place and wanted to leave… It doesn't matter what I do!"

Yan Da's eyes flashed dangerously as she stepped away from Shuo Kang. Her clothes began to change from red to bright white and her features changed to that of Yin Kongxhi!

Shuo Kang gasped. "What freakish magic is this?"

Yin Kongxhi pounced on Shuo Kang as they fought each other but the Fire prince was no match to Kongxhi as he was soon defeated and knocked out. Shuo Kang woke up and found himself locked in a dark dungeon. His hands and feet were tied up with magical chains which restricted his powers.

"Yin Kongxhi, you tricked me!" he snarled.

"You are correct. I suspect that you were the one that had sabotaged the Ice Veil and yet, you are still here. I need to know what you are doing here in Snowblade City," Kongxhi replied smoothly.

"Did my sister rat me out? That bitch!"

"Your sister is concerned about you and your foolish dreams about destroying the Ice Tribe…In fact, she is the only one who can save you now."

Shuo Kang wanted to jump at Kongxhi but the chains held him back. "I am not afraid of you, Yin Kongxhi! Let me go now… I will not tell you anything!"

"I knew you would say that. It gives me an opportunity to test out my skills in inflicting terrible pain on someone," said Kongxhi as he grabbed Shuo Kang's arm and froze it. Now, his right arm was encased in ice as he cried out in agony.

"Tell me your plans!"

"Never!" shouted a defiant Shuo Kang as he spat at Kongxhi.

Unperturbed by his savage behavior, Kongxhi blasted Shuo Kang's right arm into smithereens. Shuo Kang was shocked and terrified at Kongxhi's cruelty - he had just lost his right limb. He collapsed to the ground and stared at the ice pieces that was once his hand.

"Now, tell me your plans or else, I will take the other hand too!"

"Please… please stop, I beg you," Shuo Kang cried out. "I will tell you everything…"

* * *

Kongxhi was horrified to discover that Shuo Kang had planted explosives in various parts of the city. Shuo Kang had planned to detonate them all during the Ice Ball. To test out his confession, Kongxhi went to find the first bomb which was planted near the gates of the city. Hidden behind some pots and shrubs was the ominous explosive, armed and ready to wreak havoc on the people. Kongxhi froze the device and removed the crystal detonator.

A chill crept into his bones when he realized that there were twenty-five more of these all over the city. He needed help. As Kongxhi hurried off to find General Pan, he bumped into Kasuo.

"Xhi! Where are you going in a hurry?"

"There is no time to waste! I have to find General Pan now!" Konghi said.

"I'll come with you!"

They informed General Pan about the Fire Tribe's plan to destroy the city. At first, General Pan was doubtful but when Kongxhi produced one of the bombs, he immediately ordered Xuan Ta to lead a group of soldiers to find the bombs and report back to him. Kongxhi briefed them on where to find them and how to de-activate them.

"How is it possible that they were able to enter the city?" General Pan wondered out loud. "My men would have caught their fire signature…"

"There were so many people coming through the city gates these past few days due to the preparations for the Ice Ball… They could have easily disguised themselves and slipped through undetected," Kongxhi suggested.

Kasuo and General Pan both agreed – it was not possible to monitor everyone on the ground and if the Fire Tribe has found a way to mask their magical signature, they needed to know how they did it.

"General! We have found all twenty-five bombs, just as Prince Yin had told us," Xuan Ta reported as he returned to the camp. Behind him, the soldiers carried was a wooden box filled with de-activated explosives. General Pan inspected the devices and confirmed that they were useless.

"You did it, Xhi!" said Kasuo happily. "You saved the city! Father would be so pleased!"

"What about the Fire Tribe?" asked General Pan.

"They tried to escape but we captured them," replied Xuan Ta. "They are now being held in prison."

"Interrogate them and find out who is their leader!"

"General! General!" one of the soldiers came running in. "The prisoners have killed themselves!"

General Pan, Kasuo and Kongxhi rushed to the prison and saw the dead bodies. They were willing to sacrifice themselves than to talk, which was more than Shuo Kang's cowardly act.

Pan sighed. "We have lost all leads on this…"

"Not necessarily so," Kasuo said. "We now know that it was the Fire Tribe who did this… But in the end, Xhi saved the day! The people of Snowblade City are safe."

It was a great accomplishment for Kongxhi as he returned to find the Ice King chatting with his mother. It was indeed quite rare that his father would venture into the Western Courtyard to visit his mother.

"Kongxhi! There you are… Your father and I were just talking about you," said Lian Ji with a beautiful smile as she got up and ushered her son into her chambers.

"Yes, we were discussing about your achievement today," echoed the Ice King. "Kongxhi, you have done a great deed for the people of Snowblade City…"

The son bowed and replied, "It is my duty to protect the Ice Tribe."

"Indeed!" Lian Ji chipped in proudly. "He always has the people in his heart as _all Ice Kings do_ …"

"Yes, you are correct," said the Ice King. "You brought him up to be a responsible and caring prince. However, there are a great many duties that a king must do, apart from waging wars."

"Oh, my son is a quick learner…"

The Ice King nodded and stood up. "I have no doubt about that… It's getting late. I should be going to the Ice Temple to seek the Seven Ancients' advice about the Ice Veil. I thought I'd drop by to congratulate you, son."

"Thank you, Father… Should I accompany you to the Ice Temple?"

"That won't be necessary, Kongxhi… You should stay and rest," replied the Ice King as he patted his son's shoulder. "The Queen will be accompanying me. I shall be back soon."

Lian Ji's smile faltered at the mention of the Ice Queen but she forced herself to fake an upturned mouth as she escorted the Ice King out. Upon her return, Lian Ji confided in her son that the Ice King may not only be seeking advice about the Ice Veil – "He might be seeking their opinion about his successor…"

"Is it not Father's decision to pick his successor?" asked Kongxhi curiously. "What has it got to do with the Ancients?"

"Your father is a coward," she retorted. "He would never risk offending the Ancients. We must seize the opportunity and strike first!"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Gazing at the reflection in the mirror, Ashildr almost could not recognize herself – made up like a doll and all dressed to the nines in her cream-colored off shoulder gown. She looked every inch a princess about to attend her ball of her dreams. Her hair was weaved loosely around a silver circlet and tied with gold satin ribbons as curls fell around her bare shoulders. Ashildr's maid was about to put on a heavy diamond latticed necklace around her neck when she stopped her.

"Not this…I will wear my mother's pendant," she said. It felt right for the occasion. Holding the pendant in her hand and closing her eyes, Ashildr said a silent prayer.

 _Mother, if you can see or hear me, I wish you could be here with me at this moment. Everything that you wished for and more is happening now. It has been an incredible journey so far and I miss you so much. Tonight, I shall have my first dance with Kasuo and I believe he will announce our wedding plans soon. The butterflies in my stomach won't stop fluttering…_

"Princess Ashildr, you have received a package," a maid gently interrupted her thoughts as she brought in a wrapped box.

"Who is it from?" Ashildr asked curiously.

"The messenger who delivered the package said that it is from the Forest Realm…"

 _Liera? Could it be from her?_

Ashildr dismissed the maid and quickly opened the package. There was a note in the box which read –

 _To my beautiful princess, enjoy the most important day of your life (well, second only to your wedding). Here is a small gift from your dear friend. Hope you enjoy it! Love, Liera_

It was a tiny vial of shiny fairy dust with the instructions "Open It".

Ashildr popped open the cover and at once, the fairy dust flew out and settled on her hair, face and enhanced her gown with glittering sparkles. She gasped at the amazing effect of the dust. It was magical!

"Ashildr?"

It was General Pan standing at her door. He was amazed that his little daughter had transformed into a glamorous belle of the ball. "You… You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Father!"

Ashildr turned and smiled as she made her way to him. They hugged and there was a tear in his eye as he gazed at her. "I see that you are wearing your mother's pendant. I know how much it means to you. Today, your mother would be so proud and happy for you."

"I hope so… I am so excited and a little frightened by all of this," admitted Ashildr with a sigh.

"Enjoy yourself at the ball… Everything will be fine," assured her father.

General Pan would not be attending the ball as he personally took charge of the security detail in the event of an attack on the Ice Realm.

"I will, Father," she replied. "Has Prince Yin arrived? He should be here. Where is he?"

"He is late," mumbled General Pan disapprovingly.

It was already sunset and Yin Kongxhi still had not showed up at her doorstep.

* * *

A few hours earlier, at a remote border of the Ice Realm, Yin Kongxhi stood on a rocky outcrop with Shuo Kang at his feet, his eyes keenly scanning the horizon. He was waiting for Yan Da to show up. It was nearly sundown and he was due to pick up Ashildr for the Ice Ball. From a distance, he saw Yan Da approaching, dressed in a red gown and cloak. He felt a prick of remorse in his chest as he recalled his unsympathetic treatment of Yan Da in the past. Now, that she was leaving, Kongxhi wondered if he would miss her.

"Shuo Kang!" she gasped when she saw her brother's condition and his missing hand. "Yin Kongxhi, what have you done to him?"

"He tortured me!" claimed Shuo Kang painfully.

"He needed some persuasion. Don't worry, he will not die," said Kongxhi in a cold, detached manner. "I have prepared a boat that will take the both of you back to the Fire Tribe. You should leave now…"

Tearfully, Yan Da looked up at Kongxhi. "I know that deep inside, you do care or else, you wouldn't have done all of this… Thank you for sparing my brother's life. I will repay this life debt. Goodbye, Kongxhi."

However, the Ice prince kept a stony face as Yan Da helped her brother to board the vessel. She turned back to glance at Kongxhi as the boat left the shore.

"Goodbye, Yan Da," he whispered.

It was time to return to the city - the Ice Ball was about to begin!

* * *

A carriage pulled by six white unicorns halted in front of Ashildr's doorstep as Yin Kongxhi stepped off to pick her up. He waited patiently for her at the main hall. When she walked in, her appearance took his breath away – she looked even better now than at the dressmakers! Her looks had bewitched him as he gaped at her like a fish.

"Yin Kongxhi? Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. "Should we go now?"

In his mind, he had taken her in his arms and kissed those red lips of hers.

"Y… Yes," he mumbled. Mentally shaking himself out of his lascivious thoughts, Kongxhi put on a straight face and offered his arm to her.

Ashildr nodded and took it as he led her to the carriage. The Ice Castle was turned into a fairyland of lights and ice sculptures. There were many people on the streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of the guests. The city folk were already celebrating the moment with music and dancing. A sense of merriment filled the air as the carriage meandered its way through the streets. Yin Kongxhi noticed the pendant that Ashildr wore and it reminded him of the time when he first met her at the Bronze Sparrow Fort. It must have been a significant piece for her and Kasuo, or else, she would not wear it so openly. Jealousy flared in his heart, knowing that Kasuo had a hold on her heart even before him. Kongxhi should have been the one that she fell in love with. It was not fair that fate dealt him the lesser deal!

With a neutral face, Kongxhi escorted Ashildr to the ballroom. There were already many people in the hall which was lit by chandeliers and candelabras. The ladies were in colorful ball gowns while the men looked dapper in their white suits. He could feel all eyes were on him and Ashildr as they entered the hall.

"They look like the perfect couple," someone whispered to another.

"She looks gorgeous! And he is so handsome!"

"Where did she get that dress?"

Some of the guests came forward to greet Kongxhi and Ashildr. Despite that Ashildr was here to be with Kasuo, she remained by his side and played the gracious partner. But her eyes were searching the hall for his brother. They walked to the throne and formally greeted the Ice King and Queen, exchanging pleasantries. His father was pleased to see him. However, the Ice Queen was unhappy to see her favorite god-daughter partnered with the son of her rival.

"I'm glad that you could make it to the Ice Ball," said the Queen, raising a questioning eyebrow at Ashildr.

"Thank you, Godmother," she replied with a lowered gaze. "It was a last minute decision…"

The Queen replied tersely, "Indeed."

Kongxhi knew that Ashildr felt uncomfortable and wanted to step away from him but he kept her close by holding on to her hand as they turned to greet Kasuo and Liluo. Kasuo was dressed in a smart suit with a long overcoat while Liluo was in a lilac chiffon gown whose light material seemed to float as she moved.

"Kasuo… Liluo…"

It was Liluo who answered him. "Kongxhi, you look very smart and handsome tonight…and Ashildr, you look beautiful as always."

"You too, Liluo," said Ashildr, returning the compliment.

His brother, Kasuo was in a daze as he stared at Ashildr, obviously lost for words as Ashildr smiled bashfully. Kongxhi and Liluo noticed their connection and pretended to be oblivious as they smiled and laughed together. As the waiter brought flower champagne, Kongxhi took the opportunity to lead Ashildr reluctantly away from Kasuo and talk to the other guests, his hand unyielding against her back.

There, they met Queen Chaoya and Liao Jian, Huang Tuo and Luna, Xing Jiu and his sister, Xing Gui. They had also been invited to the ball and were puzzled that Ashildr's partner was Yin Kongxhi instead of Kasuo. Soon, the lights dimmed and the music began. The guests began to pair up for the first dance. Ashildr wanted to go to Kasuo, instead she got pulled to the dance floor by Kongxhi.

"What are you doing?" she asked him in surprise. This was not how it was supposed to happen.

Kongxhi pulled her close and said, "Kasuo will be here soon… He wanted me to lead first."

Really? Ashildr wondered as the music soared to fill the entire ballroom. She was quite impressed by his dancing skills as he led her across the floor. Suddenly, she caught sight of Kasuo dancing with Liluo. He threw her an apologetic look as they passed each other. Ashildr's heart fluttered in anticipation, hoping that her dance with Kongxhi would end soon.

"Am I boring you?" asked Kongxhi when he noticed her casual disinterest.

"Oh no, I mean you dance very well," replied Ashildr, trying to compliment him.

Suddenly, Kongxhi stopped in mid-dance. "It's just that I am not your preferred dance partner," he muttered with irritation.

"I'm sorry, Kongxhi. I didn't mean to," Ashildr apologized. "Wait, where are you going?"

Kongxhi stormed off just as the dance ended, leaving Ashildr feeling embarrassed as the dancers stared at them. Swallowing the indignity of being left behind, Ashildr smiled nervously and moved to the side. Why did Kongxhi walk off like that and being all possessive on her? she wondered - he already knew that she had wanted to dance with Kasuo. Then, why did he behave so strangely?

 _Unless…no..._

An unsettling thought crossed her mind as she was oblivious of a group of young men pushing and shoving behind her, each vying for her attention.

"Ashildr, are you all right? I just saw Kongxhi leave the ballroom," said Kasuo when he swooped into view, cutting off any hopes of the other males in the group.

Ashildr felt relieved to see her beloved. "Oh, Kasuo… I don't know what happened or what I said that could have set off Kongxhi like that."

"Don't worry too much about it," assured Kasuo. "Chin up, Ashildr and put on that brilliant smile of yours. Don't let the incident get you down. The next dance is coming up. Shall we?"

"Yes, oh yes!" Ashildr replied, brightening up a bit as Kasuo led her to the dancefloor for their first dance.

"Is Liluo all right with this?" she asked uncertainly.

Kasuo smiled. "Yes, in fact, Liluo was the one who asked me to come over…"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ashildr smiled back.

A flute started the music in trilling notes as the dancers took their place. Kasuo and Ashildr bowed to each other, and moved fluidly into position. They danced around the room with grace and style – Ashildr trusted Kasuo completely. The entire room soon disappeared as Kasuo and Ashildr only had eyes for each other.

The other dancers stopped and stared at them with awe. When the music ended, Kasuo and Ashildr found themselves the only remaining couple on the floor. _The dance ended too soon_ , Ashildr thought as she silently wished that she could dance all night with Kasuo. He offered his hand to Ashildr and led her to the Ice King and Queen.

"Father… Mother," Kasuo began with a smile. "I wish to announce…"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by the arrival of Consort Lian Ji, dressed in a deep blue gown. She walked in boldly and alone. There was an audible gasp at the blatant disregard of the rules. The Ice Queen stared at her and muttered in disdain, "Savage and uncivilized woman!"

Lian Ji ignored the stares and proceeded to bow to the Ice King. "My liege, forgive my intrusion on this esteemed ball."

"Lian Ji, is there something you need?" the Ice King asked.

Lian Ji held her head high and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact. I feel that on such an occasion as this, due recognition should be given to my son, Yin Kongxhi for saving Snowblade City…"

The guests were surprised by her announcement.

"Some of you are surprised," she noted. "Yes, a few days ago, the Fire Tribe had infiltrated the Ice Realm and had planted explosives with the intention to create chaos and disruption to the people. Kongxhi single-handedly discovered their plan and saved many lives that day…"

Everyone clapped and praised Yin Kongxhi.

"Is that true?" the Ice Queen questioned, eyes narrowing suspiciously at Lian Ji.

"Yes, it is true," replied the Ice King. "Yin Kongxhi has done a great service to Snowblade City."

"I was there too," added Kasuo, smiling brightly.

Lian Ji turned to the Ice King. "Then, shouldn't my son be rewarded for his great service to the people?"

Seeing that the guests were supportive of the idea, the Ice King summoned for his other son. Ashildr was not the only one that was nervous about this sudden turn of events. Everyone waited with bated breath as Yin Kongxhi walked in and bowed to his father.

"Yin Kongxhi, tell me - what do you want for your reward?" asked the Ice King. "Gold, silver, jewels or honorary titles?"

Kongxhi looked up and gazed directly at his father. "I wish to be the next Ice King," he said boldly.

"That is preposterous!" cried the Ice Queen as she stood up angrily. The whole court was in an uproar – shocked that he would make that demand.

The Ice King himself was taken aback by Kongxhi's audacious request.

"Arrest both mother and son! On charges of treason against the Crown!" the Queen ordered.

The situation in the ballroom turned tense as the Ice Guards surrounded Lian Ji and Yin Kongxhi with their weapons drawn.

"Leave my mother out of this!" said Kongxhi dangerously – his hands charged with magic, ready to strike. "She is innocent!"

Seeing that his little brother is in trouble, Kasuo jumped to Kongxhi's aid. "This is a misunderstanding! Xhi would never commit treason!"

"Get out of the way, Kasuo and let the guards do their job!" said his mother.

Kasuo turned to Kongxhi and urged, "Xhi, what are you doing? This is suicide!"

"I am only stating my right," he replied defiantly.

Kasuo told the guards. "Don't hurt him…"

"Stop! Stand down," the Ice King commanded and raised his hand, diffusing the tension in the room. The guards lowered their weapons as the king stood up from his throne.

"This is a serious matter, Kongxhi," the Ice King said. "The future of the Ice Realm is at stake here. I will consider your request and give you an answer in three days."

"No!"

The Ice Queen gasped in shock as Lian Ji smiled victoriously. The King then walked out of the ballroom with his guards. Everyone fell silent and bowed hastily as the King strode past. Ashildr noticed the Queen was adversely affected by the news and fell faint. She quickly went to help her by giving her a shoulder to lean on. "I must speak with my husband," the Queen muttered to her. "Help me to his study now, quickly!"

"Yes, Godmother…"

The Ice Ball was over as the guests returned home – it was certainly an unexpected ending to the most anticipated event of the decade. The Queen and Ashildr hurried to the King's study but was told that the King did not want to see anyone. They were told to go.

"Husband! I know you can hear me… Why? WHY?" the Queen cried out desperately but was met with only cold silence.

"Godmother, please do not be sad," Ashildr appealed. "I am sure the King has his reasons… His Majesty loves you and Kasuo very much…"

Did the Queen know that the Ice King had just averted a full scale bloodbath in the ballroom earlier? If Yin Kongxhi had exploited his full magical potential, they would all be dead.

"Oh, Ashildr! What are we to do now?" lamented the Queen.

"We can only wait for the King's decision," replied Ashildr gravely. Her own plans had been thrown into disarray, now that the issue of succession would be on everyone's minds - _who would become the next Ice King?_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

The next day, Ashildr met her father at their garden courtyard. He was patiently tending to his potted plants, as if the cares of the world did not bother him. On the other hand, Ashildr had a fitful sleep last night and thus, woke up late.

"Good morning, Father," said Ashildr rather sleepily as she yawned.

"Ah, good morning! I heard what had happened last night," General Pan said. "It was very bold of Prince Yin to ask the King for the Crown…Bold and foolish boy!"

"Now, everyone is anxiously waiting for the King to make a decision," said Ashildr with a sigh.

Her father nodded. "We are now in the eye of the storm… I predict that there will be troubling times ahead."

"Why do you say that?" Ashildr became concerned.

"I sense a shift in the balance of magic," General Pan replied cryptically. Ashildr wanted to ask more but he changed the subject. "I suppose Prince Kasuo did not manage to speak to the King and Queen about your marriage plans? No one from the palace came to see me."

Ashildr shook her head. "It didn't seem like the right time…"

"Hmm… That is true. I was afraid that he may have changed his mind."

"Wha—No, of course he has not changed his mind!" retorted Ashildr. In her heart, she knew that Kasuo loved her very much. He would never renege on his promise to her.

"Well, if he had changed his mind, he wouldn't be standing in the hall now waiting for you," General Pan said with a wink and a nod.

"Father, are you teasing me?" Ashildr asked with a raised eyebrow. "I would have known if he came by -"

She paused with sudden realization. "He is here?! Oh, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"His Highness didn't want to disturb your rest," said her father as Ashildr hurried out to meet Kasuo.

* * *

"Kasuo, what is it? Why are you here at this early hour?" Ashildr had a string of questions for him but when she saw him bleary-eyed and troubled, she stopped.

Kasuo looked up at her and smiled wanly. Without another word, Ashildr slipped into his arms and hugged him – he welcomed the comfort that she offered.

"Tell me what is bothering you," she whispered.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night," he told her wearily. "And I was with my mother the entire morning."

Ashildr led him to a nearby seat. "How is your mother? She was very upset last night…"

"Mother is still very upset… She wants me to challenge Xhi for the Crown," Kasuo muttered with a sigh. "I told her that Xhi was equally, if not better qualified to become the next Ice King but she refused to listen. Liluo also agrees with her. She said that she would accept no other King… I came here to find out if you too, feel the same way."

Ashildr tried to process this information and sensed his reluctance to follow the Queen's advice. In the end, she asked, "Kasuo, what do you want to do?"

The poor prince just shook his head. "I don't know… I feel tired."

"Then you should rest… Come with me," said Ashildr as she led him to one of the guestrooms, drew the curtains, fluffed the pillows and turned down the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked a baffled Kasuo.

"I'm making your bed so that you can lie down and sleep," Ashildr responded, hoping to cheer him up. Kasuo looked doubtful but she pulled him over to the side of the bed and sat him down. "You will think clearly after a nap."

She settled him in, removed his boots and outer coat. As he lay down on the bed, Ashildr sat near his head and began to slowly massage his temple. "My mortal parents taught me this technique to help with sleep," she murmured, as her hands gently kneaded the tense muscles on his neck and shoulders.

"Mmm… That feels nice," he murmured.

Soon, Kasuo was fast asleep. Ashildr watched the peaceful rise and fall of his chest as she began thinking of a way to help his predicament. Kasuo didn't want this rivalry with Kongxhi but he had no choice in the matter. The Ice Queen was adamant that he stake his claim on the throne. Perhaps her father had been right – there would be troubling times ahead. She turned to Kasuo and said, "I want what makes you happy, Kasuo…"

A little smile appeared on his lips, as if he had heard her in his dreams.

"Sweet dreams, my prince."

As Ashildr was about to leave the room, she sensed a slight breeze against her cheek and the familiar scent of the Ice Queen's favorite perfume. Seeing that Kasuo was still asleep, she followed the scent to a private garden behind the house. The Queen wore a mask to hide her face – she removed it when Ashildr appeared.

"I know my son is here," she told Ashildr. "I had him followed."

"Godmother, I didn't know you were coming. I would have prepared for your visit," said Ashildr, as she bowed to the queen. "Kasuo is safe here… He is asleep. Should I wake him up for you?"

"No," the Queen replied. "Let him sleep. The reason I came here is so that I could speak with you. I know that Kasuo trusts you and that he values your advice. That is why you must tell him to fight for the throne…for the sake of the Three Realms."

The Queen had come here personally to ask this of her. "I think you have over-estimated my influence on Kasuo," Ashildr tried to brush it off. "I am but an outsider…He may not listen to me…"

"He loves you and you love him," claimed the Queen. "That is enough."

Ashildr's eyes grew wide. "H…how did you know?"

The Queen smiled. "I could tell from the way he danced with you at the Ice Ball… That my son had fallen in love with you. If I am not mistaken, Kasuo wanted to make a pronouncement last night… before he was interrupted by that wench and her son. Otherwise, we would be preparing for your wedding now!"

"It is true that Kasuo wanted to declare his intention to marry me last night," Ashildr admitted with a sigh. "Perhaps, it is fate that we will not marry in the springtime…But, whether or not he becomes the next Ice King, I have decided to spend the rest of my life with him…"

"I wish it were that simple, Ashildr. Do you think that Lian Ji and her son will spare our lives?" the Queen said. "They will not! Once Yin Kongxhi becomes king, none of us will be safe…That is why you must ask Kasuo to do what is right."

Bowing her head, Ashildr said, "Godmother, I will do my best..." _(…even if it will not make him happy.)_

She did not voice out the last part as the Queen smiled with satisfaction. "I know you will make him see the light."

After the Queen left, it took Ashildr a while to gather her wits about her and return to Kasuo's side. Somehow, Ashildr felt that the Queen wasn't telling her everything. Why was the Queen so against Yin Kongxhi becoming king? What was she hiding?

As Ashildr walked back into the room, she began thinking of a plan. It might or might not work but it was worth a try, she mused. Kasuo who was now awake, immediately came to her side.

"Ashildr, what is wrong? You look pale," he asked worriedly.

Staring at her beloved's worried look and hesitating a little, Ashildr decided not to bring up the Queen's secret visit.

"It's nothing," she mumbled with a wan smile.

Kasuo frowned. "Are you upset because I didn't announce our wedding plans to Father and Mother?"

"What? No, no… I don't blame you," Ashildr quickly replied. "The timing was terribly off anyway…"

"Then, tell me what is bothering you…"

Ashildr shook her head and sighed. "Please just hold me…"

"Of course, I will!"

Kasuo immediately gathered Ashildr in his arms and kissed her. With her head on his shoulders and their hands entwined, they enjoyed the peace and calm. Ashildr bit her lower lip and plunged in.

"Kasuo, you asked me a question earlier, if I wanted you to become the Ice King… what if I said "yes"?"

She gazed up at Kasuo and saw the disappointment in his face. Ashildr placed a finger on his lips and sat upright, facing him.

"Before you say anything, please let me explain… I want you to become the Ice King because I know that you will become a good and wise ruler. Many others see that in you too. Perhaps, you were not groomed for the role like your elder siblings, perhaps you don't feel you could live up to your father's expectations but you have the qualities that are inherent in you to be a good king."

Kasuo turned away and sighed. "This means that I have to fight Xhi… How can I do that? Xhi and I grew up together!"

"I know you are reluctant to do so and risk hurting him because you love him very much. I am sure that Yin Kongxhi knows it too…"

"If history could give us an idea of what might go down, it will not be a pleasant sight," said Kasuo with a frown.

"Surely, your father would not want any of you dead?!" said Ashildr horrified.

"Anything can happen," said Kasuo quietly. "Savagery, greed and ambition go hand in hand…If I renounce my right to the throne… there will be no need for violence. No one will get hurt."

"You shouldn't be made to feel guilty for wanting what is rightfully yours," said Ashildr. "Yin Kongxhi should not have asked for the crown in the first place. If he cared for your feelings, he would not have done what he did. Greed and ambition can change a person…"

"Are you saying that Xhi is no longer the brother that I used to know?"

"Something has happened to him… I just can't put my finger on it," Ashildr voiced her thoughts. "If he were under a spell, I would have felt it but it is something darker and far more mysterious…The only way to find out is to engage him directly."

Kasuo thought about it for a while. Ashildr knew that in his mind, he was only thinking of how he could help Yin Kongxhi – it was never about the throne or power. Kasuo wanted his old Xhi back and she felt ashamed that she had somehow manipulated him by steering this course. Ashildr wrung her hands nervously. Could Yin Kongxhi really go back to his old self or was it mere wishful thinking?

 _Forgive me, Kasuo…_

Finally, he smiled and agreed. "All right… I will inform my parents of my decision."

Ashildr gave a little sigh of relief. "I'm glad that you have made up your mind, Kasuo. As General Pan's daughter, I have to be neutral in this matter but know this… Whatever the outcome may be, my heart belongs to you, always and forever!"

Ashildr drew Kasuo into a kiss to seal her promise.

"I can't wait for us to be together," Kasuo wished out loud as Ashildr's heart fluttered wildly.

From outside the room and hidden in the shadows, a pair of eyes flashed angrily at their closeness and love for each other.

* * *

That evening, Ashildr received a note from Yin Kongxhi. Intrigued, she decided to meet him. At the top of a bell tower, Ashildr found Kongxhi waiting for her. He was sulking with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Yin Kongxhi, why do you want to see me?" she queried.

"You only have time for Kasuo but not for me anymore," he bristled. "I saw the both of you in the room together!"

"Is there a point that you are trying to make? I don't understand you, Kongxhi…"

Suddenly, Kongxhi grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He tried to kiss her forcefully as she struggled to free herself from his clutches. "Stop!" she cried out and slapped him across his face. Shocked, he let her go and stumbled back. There was something raw and dangerous about Kongxhi that frightened her - his eyes flared gold and red in a jealous rage. Ashildr had anticipated Kongxhi to retaliate but he held back. Instead he wiped away the blood from his bruised lower lip and laughed bitterly.

"Tell my brother that I welcome his challenge to the throne!"

Abruptly, he turned away and disappeared. Ashildr was shaken by Kongxhi's assault as she leaned against a wall for support. Obviously, he was not over her and he had made it abundantly clear that he would take her by force if he had to. She couldn't have been wrong about him, could she?

* * *

The next day, Ashildr and her father were summoned to the Ice Castle. The Ice King was going to make an announcement to the people. As she stepped into the royal court, she noticed the advisers and generals were divided between Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi. The Ice Queen was firmly behind Kasuo and so was Liluo, Huang Tuo and Pianfeng whereas, Consort Lian Ji, Queen Chaoya and Liao Jian were standing on Yin Kongxhi's side. There had never been a more divided court, Ashildr thought. Carefully avoiding both princes' gaze, Ashildr followed her father to the King's chambers.

"Your Majesty, everyone is here," said General Pan to the king. "It is time…"

"Thank you, General."

The Ice King made his way to the middle of the hall as the court bowed to him. He paused a little before speaking. "A few days, ago, my youngest son, Yin Kongxhi has asked to be chosen as the next Ice King… My older son, Kasuo too, has expressed his interest in the crown. Both my sons have matured and have displayed commendable leadership qualities. After much careful thinking, it is time to choose my successor. Whoever wins two out of the three challenges that I have prepared, will be a worthy Ice King…"

The court was abuzz with murmurs about what the three challenges might be. Ashildr turned to her father but he just shook his head and chose to remain silent.

"As the first challenge, both Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi must choose their champions in a fight to be held at the city square," the Ice King declared. "As I speak, a platform is being built for this tournament. Your champions must not only be brave, but clever and ruthless as well…"

Ashildr held her breath as Pianfeng stepped up and asked to be Kasuo's champion. Kasuo smiled and patted Pianfeng's shoulder while the others nodded in agreement. Pianfeng's fighting skills were legendary and his armor was impenetrable. Ashildr then turned to see what was happening at Yin Kongxhi's camp – a few warriors and Liao Jian have offered to become Kongxhi's champion. The younger prince chose Liao Jian as his gaze lingered on Queen Chaoya.

The people had gathered around the high platform to watch the fight between Pianfeng and Liao Jian. Colorful banners and flags gave the place an air of festivity as the Ice King sat on a high pedestal to watch the tournament. Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi took their places on opposite sides of the platform. Ashildr and her father stood behind the Ice King, dutifully watching from afar. The Ice King lifted his hand to signal the start of the fight.

Both the eagle and bear spirits went at each other with earnest – each using their magic as well as their skills in weaponry. Pianfeng's nimble steps compared to Liao Jian's brute strength were a delight to watch as the crowd roared and cheered. Ashildr was secretly rooting for Pianfeng to win and for a moment, it seemed like he was winning as Liao Jian grew increasingly tired. One careless mistake sent Liao Jian tumbling to the ground as Pianfeng was about to strike his final blow. Suddenly, Chaoya let out a gasp. Pianfeng looked up at Chaoya and hesitated. Liao Jian took the opportunity to seriously wound Pianfeng with his bear paw. The poor eagle spirit was thrown off the platform, defeated as he coughed up some blood.

Huang Tuo quickly went to his aid by giving him some medication. General Pan stood up and announced that Yin Konghi's team had won. While Kongxhi's mother was happily congratulating Liao Jian and her son, Queen Chaoya looked disturbed. She kept casting worried glances at Pianfeng as Huang Tuo helped him to the side.

"I'm sorry, Kasuo. I have failed you," said Pianfeng as he winced in pain but Kasuo shook his head.

"That is all right, Pianfeng. Don't worry about it. You should rest and get well soon…"

Then, he went to Yin Kongxhi and congratulated him on winning the first round. "You chose well, Xhi… Tomorrow I shall have another chance of winning against you."

"Not a chance, Kasuo," said Kongxhi confidently as he shook his brother's hand and moved away. He was already one step closer to the throne.

Kasuo turned and found Ashildr watching them thoughtfully. She bowed and withdrew from the platform with General Pan. As they made their way home, Ashildr was lost in her thoughts. On the surface, all seemed fair and good but something felt off. Suddenly, she realized that Yin Kongxhi purposefully selected Liao Jian as his champion because he knew that he could use Queen Chaoya to distract Pianfeng and keep him from delivering the final blow to Liao Jian – he must have known that Pianfeng was infatuated with her. A chill crept down her spine and she shivered - it was rather diabolical of Kongxhi to use it against him!

Ashildr closed her eyes and sighed. _Oh, Kasuo! Please be careful…_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The next day, the Ice King asked Xing Jiu to create a place filled with flora and fauna and invited Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi to the beautiful emerald mountainside. On top of the mountain were were 2 separate sets of tables, each with an ice crystal on top of it. Xing Jiu and his people of the Dream Tribe used their powers to hold the dream world steady while both princes seated themselves on the mats provided and entered the dream with their minds.

"Based on what you see, you will compose a piece of literary work and save it into the ice crystal. You have two hours to complete this task. Your old tutors will be the judges in this challenge. The person who has the best composition will win," announced the Ice King.

One of the tutors turned over the magical hourglass to start the challenge while Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi picked up their ice crystals and began to work on their compositions. Everyone on both sides of the camp were anxiously waiting in silence, except for Huang Tuo, who nearly fell asleep as his wife, Luna attempted to wake him.

"Who do you think will win this challenge?" Ashildr quietly asked her father.

"My bet is that Prince Kasuo will win this round," replied General Pan. "I have watched him growing up in the castle – his love for books, inquisitiveness and his thirst for knowledge impressed many royal tutors. He has a natural flair for literary expression. Yet Prince Yin may prove to be a worthy opponent…"

While waiting for the princes to finish the task, Ashildr decided to take a short stroll around the castle. As she rounded the corner, she overheard someone talking in a low voice. Dressed in a gown with silver-blue fish scales was Consort Lian Ji and she was with a man, dressed in the royal tutor robes. He was nervous and shaking.

"Take this jewelry and make sure that my son is chosen as the winner…"

Suspecting that some shady deal was going down, Ashildr quickly hid herself behind a wall as she recognized the man as one of the judges for the writing challenge.

"My lady, I am not the only judge here… It will be difficult. The others might not agree…"

"Out of the four tutors, you are the most greedy…Do what you can," she ordered. "We shall not speak of this again."

"Yes, my lady," the man bowed and hurried away with the bundle of jewels.

Consort Lian Ji was trying to bribe the tutor to give an advantage to her son! Was Kongxhi even aware of his mother's devious plot?

If only Ashildr had a way to warn Kasuo and tell him about it. Ashildr paced the floor, hoping to find a solution quickly before the time ran out. Suddenly, she had a plan – she was going to take the tutor out of the equation. She hunted the tutor down and confronted him with a drawn ice sword. The man cowered with fear.

"Stop, before I report you to my father!" Ashildr commanded.

"On what charges?" the man shivered.

"On charges of taking a bribe and the attempt to influence the outcome of the challenge in the favor of Prince Yin! Hand over the jewels!"

The man flinched and clutched the bundle of illegal jewels close to his chest, refusing to give it up.

Ashildr fumed. "You are the tutor to the royal household of the Ice Tribe! What happened to integrity, truth and justice?!"

Immediately, the man fell to his knees and begged for mercy. "Forgive me, Princess! My daughter is very sick… We need a lot of money to buy her medication!"

"When did this happen?" demanded Ashildr as she frowned. "If you are telling the truth, why didn't you seek help from the Ice King?"

The man kept quiet for a minute and Ashildr noticed that his shifty eyes darted for a way to escape. Suddenly, he threw a petrification spell at her, which Ashildr narrowly avoided. In response, she aimed her sword at his neck - stopping short of decapitating him. "Liar! Give me a reason _not_ to kill you right here…"

The cowardly tutor cried and groveled, "Please don't kill me! Spare my wretched life… I will repent… I'll do anything!"

"Give me the jewels," replied Ashildr. "And I want you to send an owl message to the Ice King – saying that you will not be judging the challenge and that you have to go away, somewhere far away from here…"

The man was horrified. "What?! I… I can't do that… The Ice King will be angry and will have my head!"

"If you do not do what I say, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" she threatened him.

"All right… All right…"

The man sent the owl message and Ashildr released him with a warning. "Do not show your face in the Ice Realm again… If my father does not get to you first, Consort Lian Ji will definitely not spare you!"

As he scurried away, Ashildr kept the jewels as evidence and returned to her father. The hourglass sand had run out and the judges were inspecting Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi's works, projected in the sky for all to see. Kasuo's literary prowess shone as he expressed the grandeur of the mountainside; animals and plants of all kinds living in harmony and the need to safeguard nature and all existence, whilst Yin Kongxhi's work mocked the dreamer and whole-heartedly supported the aggressive exploitation of natural resources to feed wars against the enemy and expand the empire. Two very distinctive ideas showed the different characters of the two princes, each with its own merit.

The judges were discussing among themselves when the Ice King asked, "Have you come to a conclusion? Whose composition is the best?"

One of them stepped up and replied, "Your Majesty, we have our winner… but, there was supposed to be four of us judging this challenge. There are only four of us now… We do not know what happened to Su Min."

Ashildr held her breath – why didn't the owl message reach the Ice King yet? She cast a side glance at Consort Lian Ji, who was agitated that her bribed man had not showed up. Then, an owl message came and delivered the news that Su Min had gone away unexpectedly. The Ice King was displeased by the sudden disappearance of one of the judges and commanded the remaining four to deliver their decision.

"We are pleased to announce that Prince Kasuo is the winner of this challenge!"

Ashildr sighed of relief as Kasuo's team cheered loudly – both Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi were now tied with one challenge in hand. The Ice King looked pleased. The fight for the throne has not yet ended. Yin Kongxhi congratulated his brother while his mother seethed on the side. Ashildr quietly observed Lian Ji as she stormed off angrily.

 _I will not make this easy for you, Lian Ji… I will be watching you…_

Ashildr quietly swore in her heart now that she realized that behind all the gentleness, pretenses and fragility, Consort Lian Ji was a schemer who would do anything to get her son on the throne.

As the brothers shook hands, Kasuo turned to smile triumphantly at Ashildr. She returned his smile with a nod – Ashildr could not be seen near or close to Kasuo to maintain a neutral stance and it was killing her to stay away. Sacrifices had to be made for the future of the Tribe, she reminded herself. It would not be long now, as the third and final challenge would be held soon.

 _I miss you, Kasuo…_

As the king stood up to leave, a large shooting star could be seen across the clear sky as it landed nearby with a bright flash. The king frowned as if troubled by its significance. Then, General Pan received news that the Seven Ancients have arrived and wished to seek an audience with the Ice King.

"I shall receive them in my private study," the Ice King said gravely and departed from the challenge area.

"Father, why does the King look worried?" Ashildr asked.

"The Ancients rarely leave their sanctuary in the Ice Temple," replied her father. "For them to travel to the Ice Castle, I would think that it must be something important."

* * *

"No! I will not allow it…"

The Ice King objected as he slammed his fist on the table. The Ancients had gathered around the king, dressed in their pristine white robes and faces hidden by long hoods.

The Ancient was unfazed as he continued flatly, "Your Majesty, if you do not eliminate Yin Kongxhi now, this kingdom will fall into enemy hands!"

"He is still my son!"

"He is not your son and you have known it for a long time," said another of the Ancients. "Ever since he was first brought to us as an infant, we were unable to detect any trace of Ice blood in him. Yin Kongxhi should not have been allowed to live. Kasuo should be the next Ice King…"

The Ice King fell silent as he closed his eyes and recalled the day that Yin Kongxhi was born. Consort Lian Ji had had a difficult labor and the infant came into the world crying lustfully. Although, the Ice King did not love Lian Ji, he was kind to her and had had sexual relations with her only once on their wedding night. He knew that she was no virgin but he kept it to himself – the poor girl did not love him and had been forced to marry him for the sake of the Mermaid Kingdom. When she was found to be with child, the king knew that he could not be the father. In spite of his suspicions, the Ice King took care of both mother and son, with full knowledge that Yin Kongxhi would never be king. At that time, all his children were still alive but fate was cruel and left him with only two surviving princes. If he had been cold and hard-hearted to disown both mother and child then, he would not have this pressing problem now. No, it was not in his nature to be cruel.

"Give us your permission to terminate Yin Kongxhi," said the Ancient.

But the Ice King muttered, "Wait…There is a third challenge that Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi must go through before a winner can be named the next king. If Kasuo wins, then Yin Kongxhi need not be killed…"

"Very well then, we shall wait for the outcome of the third challenge…"

The Ancients bowed and then left the king's chambers. The Ice King sighed. The Ancients' magical powers combined were stronger than his own and they took their missions very seriously. They have perceived Yin Kongxhi as a threat and thus, he must be eliminated. Kasuo must win the next challenge for the sake of the kingdom and also, to preserve Yin Kongxhi's life.

* * *

Consort Lian Ji was arranging some flowers for her son when a maid announced the arrival of the Mermaid Saint. Lian Ji wondered what would be the reason for her visit and told the maid to send her mother in. The Mermaid Saint wore a dark blue-green gown, embellished with pearls as she walked in.

"Lian Ji, my dear. How have you been keeping?" she casually asked.

"Mother, I am certain that this is not a social call. What is it that you want?" she said flatly.

"You are correct in that this is not a social call… Of all my children, I never have to worry about you."

Lian Ji poured out some ice wine into a goblet for the Mermaid Saint and gave it to her. "Thank you for your concern. I have been well…"

The Mermaid Saint sipped the wine and placed the goblet down on the table. "Lian Ji, the reason that I am here is to ask you to persuade Yin Kongxhi to withdraw his claim for the throne."

She had anticipated that the Mermaid Saint would ask that of her but she played it calm. "Oh? Did my husband, the Ice King ask you to speak to me?"

Then, she laughed as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Then her expression darkened. "I will do NO such thing, Mother! All my life, I have listened to you – I gave up my future, my love and my life for the Mermaid Tribe… You stripped me of all dignity and reduced me to the level of a lower-class concubine, when I could have been the Fire Queen!"

The Mermaid Saint snorted derisively. "Huo Yi does not love you… He just wants to know our secret so that he could have the Veiled Lotus for himself!"

"I do not believe you or your mythical Veiled Lotus crap! I know that Huo Yi loved me but that is all in the past now. My son is all that I have now. He is powerful and qualified to become the next Ice King…"

The Mermaid Saint muttered, "He knows…"

Lian Ji stopped and stared at her. "What did you say?"

"The Ice King knows that Yin Kongxhi is not his son…"

The smile on Lian Ji's face vanished as she sank into a nearby chair. "That's impossible! If he knew, then why didn't he turn us out or have us killed?"

"Perhaps, he is not the bogeyman you make him out to be," said the Mermaid Saint. "It was his father that insisted that he married you…"

The Mermaid Saint's words shook her to the core - had she been wrong about her husband all this while? All these years, she refused to see anything good about him as bitterness tainted her heart.

 _No, there is nothing good about the Ice Tribe… I hate him! I hate them all!_

Lian Ji covered her hears and shouted, "Enough! I will not listen to more lies… It is too late! It's too late for Yin Kongxhi to withdraw his claim…"

"His Majesty is prepared to give you a sizeable pension and allow you and your son to live out the rest of your lives, away from here," the Mermaid Saint told her. "Lian Ji, if you do not back out now, you will be found out and the punishment is death! He is giving you and Yin Kongxhi a chance to walk away!"

Shaking her head, Lian Ji sobbed as she stubbornly held on to the only dream she had. Nothing was going to take it away from her even if she were grasping at straws. She was willing to stake her life and her son's life on it.

"Tell my husband that Yin Kongxhi will continue with the challenge!" she stated firmly.

"What about Yin Kongxhi? Are you going to tell him the truth about his father?" asked the Mermaid Saint.

"When the time comes, I will tell him," Lian Ji muttered as she stumbled away to her chambers.

The Mermaid Saint told the Ice King what Lian Ji had said.

"I should have guessed that she would not back down," said the Ice King as he sighed. "Lian Ji has not changed at all – she was as stubborn as the day she first came to the Ice Castle…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I will prepare the next challenge," replied the Ice King. "What happens next, will be left to fate…"

* * *

The Ice King met Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi at the Sacred Pools, a garden where the ice nuclei were harvested. No one was allowed to enter this restricted area, except by consent of the king. The others were told to wait outside while they went in.

"I have shown you this place so that you can learn its knowledge and harness its power," said the Ice King to his sons. "One of you will inherit all this one day."

In the middle of the garden was a large body of water, covered by mist. The Ice King stepped to the edge of the pool and with a wave of his hand, two ice balls emerged from the swirling depths - living organisms that were dormant at the time but if they were fed with true Ice blood, the ice nuclei would grow into new six-leaf crystals that could store tremendous powers.

"This will be your third and final challenge," the Ice King decided. "Take one home and nurture it by feeding it with your blood. At the end of ten days, the one with the ice nuclei that grows the most will win…"

Kasuo thought the ice nuclei was cute until it bit his finger and drew blood. "Wow, it is hungry!" he exclaimed while Yin Kongxhi's ice nuclei remained inert and unresponsive.

 _Something must be wrong with mine,_ Kongxhi thought uncertainly as they returned home.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Liluo, Huang Tuo, Luna and Pianfeng stared at the happy little ice nuclei moving about in the glass box - it ate, slept and made baby "noises" as Kasuo pricked his finger and dropped some blood into the box. The ice nuclei lapped up the substance and giggled contentedly.

"As a physician, I find this thing both charming and disgusting at the same time," commented Huang Tuo. "Why would someone cultivate these vampires?"

"It will grow to become a fully formed six-leaf crystal," replied Kasuo. "At this stage, the ice nuclei is vulnerable and extremely fragile. I must make sure that it is protected at all times."

"Does that mean we will have to take turns baby-sitting that thing?" Pianfeng asked with a shiver.

Kasuo nodded. "I'm afraid so but keep your voices down… It doesn't like loud noises."

"I wonder if Yin Kongxhi has made any progress with his ice nuclei?" Liluo whispered.

"I could make a casual visit to Yin Kongxhi's place," offered Huang Tuo. "No one will suspect a humble physician of spying…"

The rest agreed that Huang Tuo should go over to Yin Kongxhi's place to check on his progress.

* * *

In the meantime, the Queen was hosting afternoon tea for Ashildr at her chambers. "Ashildr, how have you been?" asked the Queen.

Ashildr nodded with a smile. "I am well, Godmother…"

"Really? The light in your eyes seem to dim a little… I can sympathize with you – It must be difficult having to be neutral in this challenge and stay away from Kasuo…Do you miss him?"

Ashildr's turned red as she replied, "Yes, I miss being near him… It is hard but it will be over soon."

"Yes, it will be over soon," the Queen stated with a relieved sigh. "I have not thanked you properly for convincing Kasuo to take up the challenge for the throne. What would you like as a gesture of my appreciation?"

"I wouldn't dare ask for anything, Godmother… My only wish is that Kasuo will be happy," she replied with a bow.

"Once this is over, we will have a grand wedding ceremony to welcome you into our family. I have already made plans and we will not have to worry about Yin Kongxhi or his mother again…"

"I'm sorry… what do you mean, Godmother?" Ashildr frowned in confusion. _How would the Queen know the outcome of the third challenge? What was she planning to do?_

"Yin Kongxhi will never become the Ice King," replied the Queen. "Don't you worry, Ashildr…The fates have decided."

"Yes, Godmother."

Ashildr was troubled by the cryptic responses that she had been getting from the Queen and her father. None of them would explain it to her. As she was thinking about what the Queen said, she had inadvertently ended up in front of Kasuo's door. Her footsteps just led her there.

 _Should I knock on the door?_

Her heart was beating loudly as she contemplated her awkward situation - she yearned to see him, yet she was forbidden to do so.

 _No, I shouldn't…_

Ashildr quickly turned away and left Kasuo's place before she changed her mind. In her hurry, she accidentally bumped into Yin Kongxhi in the hallway.

"Excuse me, Prince Yin," she said with her head lowered, avoiding his gaze.

"Ashildr, I have been meaning to speak with you," said Yin Kongxhi as he reached out to stop her. Ashildr reacted with a gasp and took a hasty step back.

"Please understand that I must not be seen with you or Kasuo until the challenge is over… I am here to see the Queen," she replied tersely and turned away.

"I want to apologize… about the other night," Kongxhi said. "I shouldn't have let my emotions run wild…"

Ashildr's breath hitched as she remembered the night that she was assaulted at the bell tower. She turned and glared angrily at him, "What you did was unacceptable and wrong –"

"I know that now and I want to make it up to you," he pleaded. "I'll do anything that you ask, if only you'll forgive me…"

Ashildr found it hard to trust him at this point and it was rather reckless of him to make that kind of commitment. _Would he withdraw his claim for throne on her account? She wished she could say it but that would be tantamount to meddling with court affairs. Her father would not have allowed it…_

In the end, she said, "I have only one thing to ask of you. If you become the Ice King, I want you to let Kasuo leave the Ice Castle and fulfill his wish for freedom."

Kongxhi nodded. "On my word, I promise!"

"I will hold you to that, Yin Kongxhi," she said gravely and walked away.

Yin Kongxhi stared at Ashildr's retreating figure and his hands balled into fists by his side. He was shaking with anger and jealousy.

 _I would have given her the world, everything that she wanted... yet, all she could think of was Kasuo!_

Abruptly, he went to his chambers and focused on his ice nuclei in the glass box. He had to make it grow fast in order to win this challenge. With a knife, Yin Konghi cut his finger and dropped a few droplets of his blood on the passive ice nuclei. As soon as the ice nuclei absorbed his blood, it screamed in pain and began shaking uncontrollably. Kongxhi knew that something was horribly wrong when it exploded into tiny pieces. He reeled in shock – the ice nuclei was destroyed, by his own blood!

Kongxhi could not understand it. There must be something wrong with his blood as he pushed past the doors and staggered into his mother's chambers distraught.

"Mother!"

Lian Ji was surprised by his sudden entrance. Immediately, she ordered all her maids out. As soon as they were alone, she asked, "My son, what is wrong?"

"My ice nuclei… exploded when I fed it my blood," he stammered uncertainly. "I have lost!"

Standing up quickly, Lian Ji said, "It is not too late, Xhi… I will find a way to get you a new one."

"But how? It won't even take my blood," he reasoned worriedly. "Something is wrong with my blood!"

"There is nothing wrong with you," Lian Ji insisted.

A realization suddenly struck him. "Mother, am I the Ice King's son?"

His fears increased when Lian Ji hesitated. Then, she turned to Xhi and said firmly, "You have every right to the throne as Kasuo… Doubt no more… Go to your room and rest. I will have a new ice nuclei for you by tomorrow."

Kongxhi stared at his mother doubtfully. _Why won't she answer my question?_

On Lian Ji's insistence, he returned to his chambers and found Huang Tuo loitering at his door. He seemed to be waiting for him.

"Huang Tuo, this is a surprise. Are you looking for me?" said Yin Kongxhi as he approached the physician.

"Ah, Yin Kongxhi! I have come to see how you are doing," said Huang Tuo with a nervous smile. "It has been a long time since we had a good chat."

"Indeed. Please come in," said Kongxhi as he graciously welcomed him into his chambers.

The servants brought in flower wine and mortal snacks as the two gentlemen sat down at the table. Kongxhi noticed that Huang Tuo's eyes were darting all over the place, as if looking for something. His suspicions were aroused – did Huang Tuo come to find out about his ice nuclei?

"This new challenge is by far the most difficult," said Huang Tuo. "As a physician, I would have preferred not to waste precious blood to cultivate the ice nuclei."

Kongxhi leaned in and said, "Perhaps, I can ask your opinion about blood properties… just for curiosity's sake. Can the ice nuclei differentiate between royal blood and commoner blood?

"I don't know much about the ice nuclei but from a physician's perspective, I see no difference between royal and commoner blood… as long as they are from the same tribe," Huang Tuo replied.

So, the ice nuclei recognized that Kongxhi's blood was not of the Ice Tribe! The implications were immense and unsettling, which led him to question who he really was.

"Kongxhi, are you all right? You look a little pale," said Huang Tuo worriedly. "Shall I diagnose your condition?"

"That won't be necessary, my friend. I am just a little tired and lacking of sleep."

"Perhaps, I can prescribe some sleeping medication for you…"

"Thanks! That would be a great help."

Huang Tuo gladly wrote down the prescription and passed it to Kongxhi. "Oh, and by the way, is your ice nuclei growing well?"

"Never better," Kongxhi lied.

"Can I have a look?"

"Oh, I have kept it in a safe place… so that no one can disturb it," said Kongxhi with an apologetic smile. "It hates strangers."

Huang Tuo looked a little disappointed. "I see…Well, I should not take up your time and get going. Thanks for the wine and company."

"Your visits are always welcomed, Huang Tuo."

As Huang Tuo bowed and walked out of the room, he noticed the empty glass box in the far corner. Kasuo had one just like it for his ice nuclei. What puzzled him most was that Kongxhi seemed the least bothered about it.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Lian Ji was thinking of a way to reassure her son and answer all his questions. He must not know who his true father was– Xhi would withdraw from the challenge if he knew that he was not of Ice blood. She must not allow it to happen! Her husband, the Ice King had cruelly forced her into a corner and made Xhi question himself. Lian Ji swore to fight back with extreme measures.

The black mist appeared and floated in through her window. _"Why do you summon me, Lian Ji?"_

"I need your help… Xhi needs your help," replied Lian Ji. "I need you to bring me a new ice nuclei from the Sacred Pool…"

The black mist was silent as it hovered above Lian Ji. She grew worried. "Can you do it?"

 _"I will find a way to bring you a new ice nuclei,"_ replied the black mist as it disappeared.

Lian Ji breathed a sigh of relief – the black mist has never let her down before. It was her only friend and companion since she arrived at the Ice Castle. It was the black mist who gave her the idea of getting rid of Xhi's other siblings so that Xhi could have a chance at the Ice throne. Their plan had worked then - they were not about to give up now.

* * *

As the days passed, Yin Kongxhi did not receive any news from his mother regarding the ice nuclei that his mother had promised him. Lian Ji seemed to be away most of the time and Kasuo's ice nuclei had started to grow a leaf. The ten days were almost up and without an ice nuclei, he would lose to Kasuo. Every time, he asked his mother about it, she would tell him not to worry and that she would help him win the challenge. She did not say how she was going to do it.

One day, Yin Kongxhi decided to secretly follow his mother as she ventured out of the Ice Castle alone at the wee hours of morning. _Where was she going?_ he wondered.

Lian Ji used a servant's disguise to escape the Ice soldiers as she hurried towards the outskirts of the city. She made sure that no one was following her but she did not realize that Yin Kongxhi was there as she stepped into the twisty caverns and tunnels below. The passageway was narrow and dark until they came to an open area. Lian Ji used her magic to light the fires and the sight that greeted Yin Kongxhi was horrifying! Hanging upside down from the ceiling was a body of a young boy with his throat slit and blood was dripping from the nasty gash on his neck into a basin where a new ice nuclei was growing.

She inspected the ice nuclei and was pleased with the result – the nuclei had begun to sprout a leaf as it bobbed around in a pool of blood.

There was a strange muffled sound coming from the victim as Kongxhi realized that he was still alive!

"Mother!" Kongxhi gasped. "What have you done?"

Swiftly, Lian Ji turned around to face her son. "Xhi, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you," he replied with a shaky voice. "I wanted to know where you were going but I was not expecting this!"

"My son, I'm not sorry that you have to see this. This is the only way for the ice nuclei to grow faster…"

Lian Ji tried to explain her actions but Yin Kongxhi was too shocked to listen. He had killed innocents before but for his mother to do it – he found it extremely unsettling. "You used an innocent boy's blood to feed the ice nuclei!"

Lian Ji laughed cruelly. "And I will do it again and again, until the ice nuclei has its fill of Ice blood!"

"Why, Mother? Why?"

"The Ice King made me do it," Lian Ji stammered. "He forced me to take drastic actions…"

 _How did it come to this?_

Yin Kongxhi swayed unsteadily. "This means that my blood is useless… that I am not a descendant of the Ice Tribe!"

"Xhi –"

"No, Mother… You don't have to protect me from the truth! I am a child of the Fire Tribe, am I not? That was why I could not be hurt by Huo Yi's magic...Why won't you tell me that Huo Yi is my real father?!"

Lian Ji refused to say a word or confirm his suspicions.

"Tell me!" Kongxhi exclaimed in rage.

"Huo Yi… was my lover before I married the Ice King."

Suddenly, Lian Ji grabbed her son's shoulders and shook him hard. "Listen to me, Xhi! It does not matter who your father is…You are a special child. I have known it from the moment that you were born. And now, you are a powerful illusionist… even greater than the Ice King. It is your destiny to rule the Three Realms!"

Kongxhi shook his head. "It is over, Mother…," he muttered. "I cannot go on like this… Stop this madness now."

Frustrated by Kongxhi's lack of spirit, Lian Ji stood back and said, "You must finish what you have started… There is no turning back!"

He was confused. "I… I don't understand."

"I have done many terrible things in the past –"

Lian Ji revealed to him of how she got rid of his step-siblings by giving information to the Fire Tribe during the Hundred Years' War. Although, they were powerful illusionists themselves, they each had a weakness and she knew how to defeat them. Her plan had been successful and now, only Kasuo stood in their way. She would have killed him too, if she had the chance but Kasuo managed to escape each time a trap was set for him. His friends were loyal and they protected him.

"I only did this for you, Xhi…"

Kongxhi stared at the bloodied body of the young boy and at his deranged mother.

"We could run away and disappear, just the two of us," said Kongxhi, numbed by the murders.

"No, my son… Once the Ice Queen finds out what I have done to her children, she will not stop hunting us down until she has her revenge," muttered Lian Ji. "All this will be in the past when you are the Ice King. No one will dare touch us!"

At this point, Kongxhi was dumbstruck with all that was happening to him – his stomach turned and he felt like retching. The burden of guilt bore heavily on his shoulders. They had no choice but to finish this. He loved his mother and he would not allow anyone to hurt her.

Lian Ji moved to hug her son, who stood stiff and unyielding. "Xhi, you are all I have now… my only hope."

He gazed at her with cold detachment. "Don't worry, Mother. I will protect you and finish what you have started…"

Kongxhi then stumbled out of the cave and wandered off to be by himself. He stopped by the edge of the sea and stared beyond the horizon – this was where he had let Yan Da and Shuo Kang escape to the Fire Tribe's realm. He could seek out the Fire King and establish ties with him. After all, they were father and son.

"Yin Kongxhi…"

It was a familiar voice as he turned around to find Yan Da standing near him. In his heart, he was glad to see her – Yan Da was a breath of fresh air. She had always been there for him and most importantly, she was not involved with all the shit that was going down at the Ice Tribe. His smile quickly turned into a frown as his suspicions set in.

"What are you doing here?" he said coldly.

"I came to look for you," she replied. "I heard that you and Kasuo are both vying for the Ice throne and I thought I should come and see you…"

Yan Da took a step closer and wanted to touch Kongxhi but he backed away.

"I am doing fine," he replied curtly.

"Then, why do you look so sad?"

"None of your business…" he retorted though he could see that she was concerned.

"Yin Kongxhi, do not push me away," she pleaded. "I can see that you are hurting… I want to help you."

Kongxhi shook his head and began to walk away. "You can't –"

"Yin Kongxhi, I love you!" she cried out to him.

He paused as those words rung clearly in his ears. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Yan Da and said, "I wish I could say the same, Yan Da but the truth is, we are brother and sister!"

Yan Da's eyes grew wide with shock. "What?! How could that be? You are a prince of the Ice Tribe…"

"No, I am not… I am your father's illegitimate son," Kongxhi revealed.

"It's not true… No, no, no…It can't be!" Yan Da muttered in confusion and pain.

"Ask Huo Yi about my mother… He will tell you."

As Kongxhi left, Yan Da was all alone on the seashore, weeping loudly and cursing the fates that had crushed her hopes.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _I wish to express my thanks to you readers for following this story so far. This has got to be my most ambitious project with so many chapters (46 and counting) and more to come. I am happy that the story is going well and will continue to post once a week (keeping fingers crossed). Hope you will continue to support me till the end of this fic. xoxo_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

On the final day of the challenge, the entire court was present in the throne room as they anxiously waited for the outcome of the final challenge. The Ice King, Queen and Consort Lian Ji were already seated as they waited for Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi to arrive with their cultivated ice nuclei. Ashildr arrived with her father and noted an unusually high number of his guards had been stationed at strategic spots around the hall and passageways.

"Are we expecting any disturbances?" Ashildr asked, noticing the security detail.

"I'm not taking any chances," muttered General Pan as his keen eyes scanned the hall for Fire Tribe spies and potential troublemakers.

For Ashildr, this day marked the end of her self-imposed separation from Kasuo. Whether he would be the next Ice King or not, it didn't matter to her. Life would go on as she looked forward to spending more time with her beloved. A tiny smile appeared on her lips as she thought about her plans for the future.

The Ice King waved his hand and ordered the courtiers to allow Princes Kasuo and Yin Kongxhi to enter. Godmother was watching Lian Ji closely and her expression was full of disdain. The brothers walked in together, carrying their covered cases. They walked up to the throne and bowed to their father. Kasuo seemed to be in a good mood as he wished Yin Kongxhi all the best.

"May the best man win," Kongxhi responded with a tight smile.

"Unveil your ice nuclei and show them to me," the Ice King said as both princes removed the covers to reveal their cultivations. The crowd gasped, surging closer to have a look but the Ice King drew the ice nuclei to his hand. He inspected Kasuo's work and was pleased to see that his ice nuclei had sprouted a nice leaf.

"Well done, Kasuo," he said with a smile. Then, he scrutinized Yin Kongshi's ice nuclei – it also had a sprouted leaf and something else, a bump on the side which looked like another leaf was about to grow! Yin Kongxhi's ice nuclei grew faster than Kasuo's. The Ice King looked perplexed and bewildered as he frowned.

Consort Lian Ji ignored the stares and clapped her hands with delight as she declared, "Xhi has won the challenge!"

The Ice Queen was shocked as she stood up angrily. "Impossible!"

She turned to glare at her husband, the Ice King, who had kept silent all this while. It was Kasuo who shook Kongxhi's hand and hugged him.

"Congratulations, Xhi! You truly deserved it," he said graciously.

"Thank you, Brother…"

The Ice King sighed and raised his hand to signal the crowd to be quiet. "The third and final challenge goes to Yin Kongxhi… He will be crowned the next Ice King," he said and dismissed the court.

The crowd clapped and cheered as they now had a new king. The guards had to hold them back from rushing forward to congratulate Yin Kongxhi. Some looked surprised while Ashildr was relieved it was over. Consort Lian Ji was all smiles as she went to hug her son.

"My son, we have finally done it!"

"Yes, Mother…"

Yin Kongxhi's smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he lowered his gaze and appeared unsure.

"There is still much to do and your coronation to plan," she said, reaching for his hand to drag him away from the crowd. Yin Kongxhi reluctantly followed her but he stopped in front of Ashildr.

"Ashildr, you will come for my coronation, won't you?" he asked hopefully.

Ashildr nodded. "Yes, I will."

"I am looking forward to see you there…"

"Come on, Xhi," Lian Ji said impatiently. He appeared a little annoyed by her insistence, but did not say a word as he obeyed her request.

The soon to be retired Ice King and Queen spoke with Kasuo briefly before they left – he appeared to have accepted that he would not be king and was all right with that. Ashildr waited for everyone to leave before approaching him. His friends have gathered around him to offer support – they were concerned that he would be disappointed and sad.

"I am fine, really… Xhi is the right choice as the next Ice King," he told them. "I know he will be a good ruler."

"Whatever will happen next?" wondered Huang Tuo out loud whilst the rest of them remained quiet.

"Xhi will surely invite all of you to the coronation feast," said Kasuo, looking at all the worried faces around him. His gaze fell on his wife, Liluo who was visibly upset.

"It's such a terrible pity, really... For the Ice Tribe to lose such a great mind and a compassionate king-to-be," Liluo said with a sigh, as she turned and walked away.

"Liluo, what's going on? Where are you going?" Kasuo asked, baffled by her strange behavior.

The others gestured to him to follow Liluo and find out what was bothering her. Kasuo gazed at Ashildr, silently asking her permission to leave. Knowing that Liluo was upset, she replied, "Go and be with her, Kasuo…"

"I will come by later tonight," Kasuo said as he smiled briefly at her.

Ashildr stared longingly after her lover as he departed.

* * *

Kasuo found his wife in her chambers, quietly gazing out the window. He dismissed the servants and closed the door behind him.

"Liluo," he began. "I know that something is bothering you… Can we talk?"

Liluo turned to her husband and said, "I'm sorry I over-reacted out there…"

"Please do not apologize. You did nothing wrong… My brother won fair and square. I know he will be a good king and I will be there to help him if he needs me…"

"I do not doubt Kongxhi's abilities… It's just that, I don't feel the same fervor or intensity when I was serving your father as the Leader of the Guardians. I was willing to die to save the Three Realms and when we fought in the war, I never felt more alive. This absence or apathy worries me. Ke Tuo always told me to trust my instincts, and this doesn't feel right…"

Kasuo gathered Liluo into his arms and comforted her. "Changes like this will make anyone nervous… Give Xhi a chance to prove himself and then, all will be fine. Trust me. By the way, you are no longer the Leader of the Guardians. You are my wife now and I promised to take care of you."

Liluo sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'll try my best to look on the positive side of things," she murmured. "Kasuo, will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone…"

Kasuo hesitated as he looked out the window – it was getting dark and he was supposed to meet Ashildr later but Liluo needed him. He couldn't just leave like that and Ashildr knew that he would be with Liluo.

 _I shall send her a message. She will understand…_

"I will stay here tonight," Kasuo decided.

Liluo smiled as she led him to her bed and drew the curtains.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ashildr's place, a sumptuous spread of flowers and wine had been prepared in the garden courtyard. Light emitting crystals were hung on trees and stuck to the ground to give the place a romantic, star-lit atmosphere. Ashildr put on her favorite dress and waited eagerly for Kasuo to show up. As the night grew longer, there was still no sign of him.

 _Is he coming? Is he with Liluo? Does he know that I need him too?_

The questions lingered in her mind for the longest time as she stared up at the stars in the sky. It was a beautiful night and she was alone. Ashildr was content to immerse herself in the memories of her and Kasuo, until Kasuo's owl flew in – he sent his apologies for he could not make it tonight and promised to see her the next day. It shouldn't be a surprise to her that he may not be coming after all but it didn't lessen the hurt and disappointment that she felt. It was all part and parcel of falling in love with someone who has a wife, an emotional hazard of sorts. There was no use in mourning what might have been – Ashildr preferred to look forward to the days to come.

 _I love him and that is all that matters…_

"Ashildr, is everything okay?" her father asked as he walked in.

She quickly wiped away her tears that had rolled down her cheeks. Then, turning to her father, she replied, "Yes, Kasuo just sent a message that he won't be coming tonight."

General Pan gazed intently at his daughter and said gravely, "Ashildr, I haven't had the chance to speak to you about your love choices…Let's sit down, shall we?"

Reluctantly, Ashildr nodded and sat down beside her father. "What is it that you want to know?"

"I know it has been hard for you to set aside your feelings for Kasuo and stay away these past few weeks… I want you to know that I am proud of you," he began gravely.

"It was important to you so I did it," Ashildr replied with a brave smile.

He nodded. "I guess I'm not totally in love with the idea of you and Kasuo… He is married and you will become his minor wife. Having to share him with another woman, it just seems a little under-whelming for a young woman of your status… You are my daughter! Are you going to be content with all this – enduring the great silence, empty chairs, empty beds and lonely nights in the years to come?"

Ashildr let out a little gasp as her father's words pierced her heart.

"What I am trying to say is that you should think carefully before heading down this path – it will be forever…Don't throw your life away like it doesn't matter - because you matter, Ashildr."

She was silent for a while, gathering her thoughts before responding to her father. In his eyes, Ashildr saw a father's distress and his guilt in not being able to do anything about it, though he may be exaggerating on the silence and loneliness parts.

"I thank you for your concern, Father… From the moment that I met Kasuo, I knew that he was the one… my soulmate. He makes me happy, so very happy, even for the briefest of moments and in those lonely nights, these moments will be my companion till he comes to me. I… I cannot imagine a life without him…"

"You're sure you will never consider anyone else?"

Shaking her head, Ashildr replied with a steadfast gaze, "Yes, Father… I have made my choice."

"Very well then," he sighed. "Normally in such matters, a woman's touch would have been better… I wish your mother were alive to talk to you…"

"Father, I miss her too but having you here, talking to me now as we are, is just as good… if not better!"

General Pan patted his daughter's hand and nodded with a smile. "You always know how to pacify an old man's heart…Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll prepare for Prince Yin's coronation."

Ashildr stood up and bowed. "Yes, Father and good night."

* * *

Not everyone was having a restful night. The Ice King was awake as he waited for the Seven Ancients to appear - they would have received news that Yin Kongxhi had won the third challenge. In a bright flash of light, they came and bowed to the Ice King.

"Yin Kongxhi must never be crowned," one of them said.

"He must be eliminated."

The Ice King was dismayed that the Ancients were adamant in their decision. He did not have a choice in the matter – he had tried to give Lian Ji a chance to escape but they had refused. Now, Yin Kongxhi, the boy who could have been his son, would be killed. Reluctantly, he gave his consent to the Ancients. "Do what you need to do."

The Ancients bowed and disappeared.

"My husband, why do you not say a word?" asked the Ice Queen when she saw him looking sad. "I just saw the Ancients leave."

"They are heading towards Yin Kongxhi's place tonight," replied the king, looking troubled.

"Why do you look so sad?" the Queen said incredulously. "Do you honestly think that Yin Kongxhi could be your real son?"

The Ice King shook his head and sighed. "There is no evidence that he is not, other than a gut feeling... I thought that the last challenge would once and for all, clear my doubts about his true parentage. Either he is my son or Lian Ji must have done something to overcome the challenge… They do not know what's coming. Oh, what have I done? All this could have been avoided if Lian Ji had listened to her mother and left the Ice Realm…"

"You cannot control their fates," said the Ice Queen. "I just hope that this nightmare will end soon…"

"I hope so too… It is getting late. You should go to bed now, my love. I still have some matters to attend to," said the Ice King.

"Promise you will not be long, my love," replied the queen with a smile as she left his chambers.

As a last resort, the Ice King summoned Kasuo with his magic.

 _Kasuo, where are you? Yin Kongxhi needs your help…_

In Liluo's chambers, Kasuo woke up with a start. "Father?" he whispered.

 _Yin Kongxhi is in danger. Save his life… Tell him to leave the Ice Realm immediately!_

Kasuo sat up and quickly got dressed. Why did his father summon him so urgently? Did he know that something would happen to Xhi? He had to help his little brother!

Kasuo rushed to Yin Kongxhi's chambers and found that the doors had been thrown wide open.

"Xhi!" he cried out in panic.

Immediately, Yin Kongxhi came out. "Kasuo, what's wrong?"

"Are you all right?" said Kasuo worriedly. "You must leave here immediately. Your life is in danger!"

Yin Kongxhi was surprised. "What happened?"

And before they could make a move, the Seven Ancients appeared with their weapons drawn. Kasuo took a step back – the Ancients were going to kill Xhi!

"By the powers vested in us by the Great Shi Mi, we will eliminate the imposter unworthy of the throne – Yin Kongxhi!" the Ancient said.

Yin Kongxhi stood his ground and demanded, "Why do you say that I am an imposter? I am a prince of the Ice Tribe!"

The Ancient spoke ominously, "You! Of a background that is unknown and mysterious…"

"—A lineage not of the Ice Tribe!"

"A bastard!"

Kasuo was shocked at the accusations thrown by these supposedly wise men of the Ice Temple. "Enough! I do not believe a word of this," he said, bravely standing in between Yin Kongxhi and the Ancients. "Xhi, leave now… I will hold them back!"

"Step aside!" the Ancient warned.

"Never!"

The Ancient used his magic and easily dispatched Kasuo, who was flung aside and rendered unconscious. Yin Kongxhi stared in horror at his brother's prone form. The Ancients attacked and Kongxhi was able to single-handedly defeat them individually. His powers were strong – the Ancients could not hope to defeat him.

"Leave here now and I may spare your lives!" warned Kongxhi, his eyes blazing angrily.

The Ancients regrouped and said, "We would rather sacrifice our lives than abandon the mission that has been entrusted to us by our great ancestor!"

The seven created a large ice spear that would impale Yin Kongxhi through the heart. The shield that Kongxhi created could not hold on for much longer as the combined powers of the Ancients were too strong. The magical spear was wearing down his defenses. Yin Konghi turned to Kasuo – but he was still down and unable to help him.

"I'm sorry, brother… Please know that I don't blame you. I love you," he said to Kasuo, as the spear inched closer to his heart.

Suddenly, the black mist appeared. " _Yin Kongxhi must not die! You are the true heir of the only immortal tribe that must rise above others…Let me help you!"_

Kongxhi gritted his teeth and his hands shook. The black mist entered Yin Kongxhi and gave him immense powers that the Ancients had not seen before. They were caught unawares as Kongxhi shattered the ice spear and slayed them all with his black magic. Kongxhi's hands were on fire as the entire chamber burst into flames, the fires spread quickly to scorch the bodies of the Ancients who turned to dust.

" _With our powers combined, we are unstoppable!"_ laughed the black mist. _"Together, we will burn this ignorant world to ashes!"_

"Xhi…"

A weak and gentle voice pierced through the fog in his mind and moved his heart – it was Kasuo! The black mist refused to give up control on Kongxhi's body as it snarled... _Let him die!_

 _No!_

Kongxhi was stronger as he wrested his body back from the black mist and expelled it from his body. "Leave my brother alone!" he warned in gasps, as the black mist disappeared.

Then, Kongxhi rushed to his brother's side. "Kasuo!"

"Xhi, you are alive! Are you hurt?" Kasuo said weakly.

"Don't worry. The Ancients will not hurt me anymore… Let's get out of here," said Kongxhi.

Kongxhi lifted his brother and was about to leap out of the flames when he caught his own reflection in the mirror. One of his eyes had turned red and blood was seeping from the corners.

 _What is happening to me?_

He left Kasuo safely outside, away from the flames and disappeared before anyone could see him.

* * *

Xing Jiu and Captain Xuan Ta were the first people on the scene when they saw the flames. At first, they thought that it was an attack by the Fire Tribe but when they came nearer, they saw Kongxhi helping Kasuo out of the burning fires. Kongxhi quickly left when the Ice King and Queen arrived at the scene.

"Kasuo, are you all right?" the queen said to her son. "Who did this?"

"It was the Ancients… They tried to kill Xhi," gasped Kasuo. "... I wanted to stop them."

The queen turned pale and was speechless.

"Take him away to be treated," ordered the Ice King as Huang Tuo and Luna helped Kasuo back to his chambers. "Where is Yin Kongxhi?"

"Your Majesty, we saw him help Kasuo out of the fires," replied Xing Jiu. "But he left before we could ask him what happened."

"Find him and bring him to me!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Yin Kongxhi trailed the elusive black mist to the outskirts of Snowblade City.

"Stop! I need to speak with you," shouted Kongxhi.

The black mist stopped and hovered in front of him. _"What do you want to know?"_

"I want to know why you saved me… You seem to know who I am, where I come from. You said that I am the true heir of the only immortal tribe that must rise above others… Tell me, please!" Kongxhi pleaded as confusion reigned and doubts clouded his judgment. "Who am I?"

The black mist was silent and Kongxhi thought that it was not going to reveal anything to him. There was no way that he could tell what it was thinking. Then, the black mist said ominously,

" _You are my son…"_

Kongxhi fell back in shock – how could this incorporeal entity be his father? How was it even possible?

He did not understand – didn't _want_ to understand the circumstances of his conception as the truth was too bitter a pill to swallow - he was not the Ice King's son. It was now beyond doubt. Everything that he knew and loved of the Ice Tribe was a sham – Kasuo was not his real brother and he could never be with his beloved Ashildr now…The pain was numbing.

"Mother led me to think that Huo Yi was my father," he mumbled at last.

The black mist snorted derisively. _"Huo Yi? The groveling, cowardly Fire King? He is not worthy of your beautiful mother! He could not even save her from her fate…Yet, your mother loved him still. She could not love a non-being like me… I was once the most powerful immortal in the Three Realms. Everyone feared me and bowed to me, the invincible Yuan JI!"_

Kongxhi's eyes widened with realization that Yuan Ji, the enemy of the Three Realms, was his real father!

" _When the Veiled Lotus bloomed, the Lotus would grant me another ten thousand years to reign over all, but the treacherous Shi Mi and his band of friends tricked and imprisoned me on Prisoner's Island… While my body remained in another dimension, I found that I could transcend dimensions in the form of a black mist. It took me a long time to gain my strength and my powers in this realm. I fell in love with your mother from the moment I saw her swimming in the sea. She did not know that I was hiding there. I watched her fall in love with Huo Yi and then, fell into despair when she was forced to marry the Ice King. I came to her, taking Huo Yi's form one night and we made love… Lian Ji may have suspected that it may not have been Huo Yi, who came to her that night but she did not ask. She knew that you were special the moment you were born. You were different. I remained with her, comforted and helped her raise you to become the Ice King."_

"So, this is all for revenge…To avenge the Ice Tribe for what they did to you," said Kongxhi helplessly, feeling increasingly isolated.

" _It is not just for revenge, my son… Once you are the Ice King, you can save me by opening the door to the other dimension and bring me back! Then, we can reign together and rebuild the Ice Flame Tribe!"_

Did he not mean anything at all, apart from being a tool for Yuan Ji to return? Kongxhi gasped for breath as he needed to think things over, to make sense of his life now… What if Kasuo, Ashildr and the rest of his friends find out who he truly was? He was their enemy. Would they try to kill him too? It would be an act of kindness if they did because he didn't know what to do. The future that promised so many good things seemed empty now.

" _Join with me, Kongxhi and I promise that all that you desire will be yours…"_

He nodded his head warily. This was his father that he never knew. Yuan Ji was probably the one who had instigated this whole mess. It was too little, too late.

"I will do what you say... _Father_."

"' _Father'… Hahahaha… I like that… hahahaha…"_

The black mist seemed amused as it laughed and disappeared.

* * *

Yin Kongxhi wandered around aimlessly in the night until he came to Ashildr's residence. He gazed up at her room on the top floor – the room was dark, the windows were wide open and the curtains fluttered gently in the breeze. It was almost dawn.

 _She must still be asleep …_

A deep yearning to see her grew in his heart as he flew up to her window, easily casting aside the protection spells around the house. Stealthily, he crept into her bedroom and towards her bed. Moving the silk drapes aside with his hand, he sighed at the sight of Ashildr, peacefully asleep under the covers. She looked beautiful, even in her sleep.

 _Ashildr must be too exhausted to not know that I am here_ , he thought as he sat down by the edge of her bed. As he quietly observed her, Ashildr's lips broke into a smile and sighed happily - she must be having a pleasant dream, blissfully unaware of his presence. Kongxhi did not have a nice dream nor a restful night's sleep since the Ice Ball. His life was falling apart piece by piece, as his true identity unraveled.

"I didn't know where else to go," he said softly.

Sitting beside Ashildr, Kongxhi felt safe and comfortable around her. Although he was the most powerful immortal in the realm, the knowledge did not assuage his fear that he would be taken away, just like Yuan Ji. He did not have any place to go – Kongxhi was adrift and drowning in despair.

"Ashildr," he whispered brokenly. "I unleashed untold damage in the Ice Castle tonight… the Seven Ancients are dead. I killed them all…And then, I met my real father…"

Kongxhi poured out his heart while Ashildr was sleeping.

"Will you still love me if you knew that I am Yuan Ji's son? I love you, I really do… I am afraid of what I will become. Will I become like my real father, who is hated and feared? Only you can save me… I will be lost without you."

Dawn was almost breaking and Ashildr began to stir from her slumber. Kongxhi blew her an icy kiss as he reluctantly left her side. As he leapt down from the rooftops, he thought that no one had seen him. Suddenly, he crossed paths with General Pan as he left the house. He was fully dressed – most probably, he had just returned from the Ice Castle.

"Prince Yin, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he demanded suspiciously, his hand at the hilt of his sword as he gritted his teeth. General Pan chose to confront him when no one was looking to save his reputation as the next king of the Ice Realm. "I saw you coming out of my daughter's room..."

"I came to visit Ashildr," he replied simply.

"My daughter is not some common woman that you can use as you please," General Pan warned. "If you hurt her…"

"I was not here to harm her," said Kongxhi indignantly. It was the truth - he could never harm the woman he loved. But judging from General Pan's expression, he did not believe him.

"All right, I shall not speak of it again," General Pan said, not wishing to pursue the matter.

 _Did he overhear his confession to Ashildr earlier? Did the general know his secret?_

Suddenly, Kongxhi began to worry. He had been careless by taking the risk to come here and see Ashildr. If the general had secretly eavesdropped on him, he did not show it.

"Your father, the Ice King wants to see you. Please come with me," General Pan said tightly.

"Am I under arrest?" Kongxhi wanted to know. After all, he did kill the Seven Ancients and set the castle on fire.

"I will escort you back to the Ice Castle," General Pan was unsmiling. "This way, please."

* * *

In the meantime, Ashildr woke up with an odd feeling that something was amiss. When she heard that Kasuo had been hurt in an attack in the Ice Castle, she rushed there to see him. She did not have the details of the attack, only bits of information – Yin Kongxhi had been a target for assassination and Kasuo tried to save his brother but ended up hurt instead. In Kasuo's chambers, Ashildr saw Liluo and Huang Tuo coming out with grim faces.

"Liluo… Huang Tuo, what happened to Kasuo? Is he badly hurt?" she asked worriedly.

Huang Tuo told her not to worry and that she could see Kasuo now. "He is awake now."

"Thank you," Ashildr said gratefully as she pushed open the doors to Kasuo's room. Kasuo was sitting on his bed with his back propped up by pillows. His face lit up with a smile when he saw her.

"Ashildr, I was just thinking about you," he told her unabashedly.

She blushed as his words warmed her heart. Ashildr slowly went to his side and kissed him. "I missed you so much," she sighed contentedly. They remained sitting on the bed and holding each other's hands.

"Kasuo, I heard that you got hurt last night. Tell me what happened."

The smile on Kasuo's face faded as he sighed and told her what he saw that night. "The Ancients called Xhi all sorts of derogatory names… as if, he were not of royal blood, not my brother! I can't believe they wanted to kill him. They were supposed to be wise men, holy disciples of my ancestor Shi Mi!"

Ashildr listened to Kasuo's explanation with concern. The Ice Queen herself, was certain that Yin Kongxhi could never be the Ice King. Did she know that the Ancients were coming after him? Did the Ice King know of the Ancients' plan? Was that why they left the Ice Temple to come here?

"They are hiding something from us," she mumbled to herself. "It has something to do with Kongxhi…"

"Well, they were defeated by Xhi, and I dare say they deserved it," said Kasuo.

"Did you see Kongxhi kill them?"

Kasuo shook his head. "I don't know… I was knocked unconscious by the Ancients and when I woke up, they were gone. The whole place was on fire. If it weren't for Xhi, I would have died in the fire too."

"Where is Kongxhi now?"

"Your father brought him back. He is with our father now," replied Kasuo.

"Kongxhi will not be safe until he is properly crowned as the Ice King… There could be certain factions within your father's court, who want him dead," said Ashildr. In her heart, she had suspected that his mother, the Ice Queen could be one of them.

Kasuo's eyes grew wide. "You mean they want me on the throne, instead of Xhi?"

Ashildr nodded grimly. "There will always be an opposition, no matter how great a leader can be. The side that wins is the side that has the most support."

"Then maybe, I should go away… Leave the Ice Realm for a while and allow Xhi to consolidate his power," Kasuo suggested. "That way, any opposition to his rule will be weakened…"

"I don't see how this will work," said Ashildr with a shrug.

Kasuo grinned and said, "Those that want me on the throne will not have any excuse to overthrow Xhi…Their cause is lost if I am not around…"

Ashildr nodded with understanding. "It seems like a good idea. I too, wish to leave the Ice Realm…"

"Come with me, Ashildr," said Kasuo, brimming with excitement. "We could travel to places that we have never been before… Live like normal people…Experience new things. It will be just the three of us!"

Ashildr was surprised. "Three?"

"Yes… You, me and Liluo…"

"Oh, of course... I forgot."

 _There was still another woman in his life…_

Ashildr quickly hid her disappointment. "When do we leave?"

"We'll leave as soon as the celebrations are over," replied Kasuo as he drew her into a hug.

"How does Liluo feel about this plan?" Ashildr wanted to know, in case Liluo was not on board with the idea.

"I spoke with Liluo earlier and she agrees with the idea as she too felt that she needed a break from the palace. It will be great, trust me."

Ashildr felt quite relieved that Kasuo was open about their relationship with Liluo. This trip was beginning to sound interesting.

* * *

In the meantime, Consort Lian Ji was raising hell in the throne room. "I demand that the Seven Ancients be executed for high treason! They tried to kill my son!"

"They hurt Kasuo too," said the Ice Queen, seemingly shaken by the incident.

"Your Majesties, the Seven Ancients are still missing. We do not know what happened in that room," said Xing Jiu. "The fire burned everything."

Lian Ji turned and glared at Xing Jiu. "Are you saying that my son lied?"

"Both princes got hurt," said Captain Xuan Ta. "It is impossible for any of them to conjure up fire spells… There must be a traitor in our midst."

Lian Ji pleaded tearfully. "Your Majesty, I demand that justice be done…"

The Ice King raised his hand to stop the debate. "I have spoken to Yin Kongxhi earlier and I believe that he is telling the truth. He saved Kasuo from the fire…and Kasuo has verified his story."

The king stood up from his throne and said to General Pan, "Find out what happened to the Seven Ancients. I want guards outside both princes' rooms as added security till the traitor is found."

General Pan bowed and said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"In the meantime, the coronation ceremony will go on as planned," said the king to Lian Ji. He hoped that it would dampen her rage but the news brought little comfort to her as she knew that her son's life was in danger.

Lian Ji visited her son in his chambers – she found him staring at the mirror. "Xhi?"

Yin Kongxhi quickly covered his wounded eye with a patch and greeted his mother.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked worriedly. "You shouldn't be up and about… You should be resting…"

"I'm fine, Mother," he insisted. "It was just my eye…"

"What if you become blind? What will happen to you? Let me see."

Lian Ji moved to touch his face but he moved away.

"No, don't touch it! I will be fine. Is there something that you want?"

"I came to tell you that your father will increase security in the castle to protect you," she said. "As far as I can tell, the whole situation is not as simple as it looks. There are factions trying to get rid of us. We will not be safe until you are crowned king…"

"Is it even a surprise, Mother?" he said, his words tinged with sarcasm.

Lian Ji was shocked. "Why do you use that tone on me? Are you upset with me?"

"They know, Mother… They know who I am. It will be a matter of time before everything is taken away… I'm sorry," Kongxhi said softly, regretting his words. "It has been a rough night…"

"Don't think too much into it… Everything will be fine. I will make sure of it," she comforted him. "The servants will bring in your new robes for the coronation. Once you feel better, you can try them on. In the meantime, I will ask the Ice King on your behalf, to push for an earlier date for your coronation ceremony."

Kongxhi highly doubted that his father would agree to his mother's request – there were rituals and auspicious dates to choose, but he didn't want to ruin his mother's mood. "I will do as you say, Mother."

Later that evening, Kasuo came to look for his brother. "Xhi, is it a good time? Or should I come back later?"

Yin Kongxhi came out of his room and greeted Kasuo. "How are you doing? Were your injuries severe?"

"I'm good… Huang Tuo managed to control the damage and heal me," replied Kasuo and he noticed the eyepatch. "And you? Do you want Huang Tuo to have a look at your eye?"

"It is just a small injury, nothing to worry about…"

"That's good to know. I have good news! I just came back from the coronation council. Father has agreed that the ceremony be pushed forward," said Kasuo with a wide grin. "So you need to stay strong and get healed quickly."

Yin Kongxhi didn't seem excited about it and it puzzled Kasuo.

"What's the matter, Xhi? Aren't you happy about the news?"

"I am happy, really… I think the attempt on my life shook me up a bit. Being a king, is not what I imagined it would be," revealed Kongxhi.

Kasuo patted his shoulder and said, "Hey, don't let the incident scare you… You have to be strong, not just for yourself but for the entire Ice Realm. I know you can do it."

Kongxhi chuckled. "That's easy for you to say it… You're not the one taking the huge responsibility!"

"Speaking about standing up on your own, I will leave the Ice Realm after the coronation," said Kasuo. Instead of being relieved, Kongxhi looked dismayed by the news as he turned away and mumbled, "But I will be alone!"

But Kasuo didn't hear his unspoken plea.

"I think it is for the best… Those that want me on the throne will not have an excuse to stir up trouble for you," Kasuo explained as he gazed up at the cloudless sky. "But you needn't worry, this brother of yours will be back to visit…Consider this my gift of loyalty to you."

"What about Ashildr? Is she… leaving too?" Kongxhi asked, as if dreading the answer.

"Yes, she will be coming with me and Liluo…"

"I suppose the both of you will get married…"

Kasuo nodded. "It is a matter of time… We will eventually get married. Ashildr wants a low-key wedding with only friends and family, and you're invited!"

"Thanks, I look forward to it," said Kongxhi as he forced a smile.

As Kasuo left his chambers, Kongxhi crumbled in agony. His beloved brother and the love of his life were leaving – he would be all alone. He had no one to turn to, except for his demented mother and ruthless incorporeal father. For his sanity, he needed to find a way to prevent Kasuo and Ashildr from leaving the Ice Realm.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Ashildr was generally in a good mood as she began packing her things for the long trip away from the Ice Realm. She was glad that Kasuo wanted her to be with him, even though Liluo would also be there. At first, she had hoped that it would just be the two of them, just like the old times, but she was resigned to the fact that there would always be the three of them. According to Kasuo, they would probably head to the Forest Realm first, then, to the Dream Tribe and the Healer Tribe in a long roundabout way and maybe, stop by the Mermaid Tribe to pay their respects at Lan Shang's tomb. Ashildr really wanted to visit her mortal parents' tombs too – she had not been back for quite a while.

"Ashildr, are you ready?" said her father as he knocked on the door. "We don't want to be late for Prince Yin's coronation ceremony."

"Yes, Father. I am ready," she replied, putting on her dainty shoes and leaving her chambers.

Ashildr was dressed in a formal Ice Tribe colors, befitting a noblewoman as she accompanied her father to the Ice Castle. All the tribes of the Three Realms would be there. Consort Lian Ji had wanted all the tribes to pay tribute to Yin Kongxhi with a special magical gift as a sign of their loyalty and solidarity with the new Ice King. The entire castle was decorated with banners and flags, bearing the insignia of the royal family. The throne room was very grand with flowers and wine fountains at each corner, soldiers and servants dressed in matching royal colors. The guests and dignitaries were also garbed in their formal colors – the Dream Tribe, Healer Tribe, Forest Tribe, Mermaid Tribe and the Guardians were longtime allies of the Ice Tribe. Ashildr spotted Liluo having a conversation with Commander Qin and went in search for Kasuo - he was with his circle of friends as she made her way to him. They talked about their planned trip and their friends were all excited to have them over as guests.

"And when are the two of you tying the knot?" asked Chaoya, giving them a hint that they should get on with it.

Ashildr blushed as Kasuo cleared his throat. They looked at each other lovingly and shrugged. "We are not in a hurry. There is still plenty of time," Kasuo told them.

"Don't take too long to make up your minds… I know that you immortals have long lives but I want to be around when it happens," teased Chaoya.

"Liluo! Glad that you could join us," said Huang Tuo, when he saw Liluo walking towards them.

As soon as Liluo joined in the group, the conversation turned to other topics. When the hour came for the coronation ceremony to begin, a guard sounded the horn. Ashildr remained by Kasuo's side as the crowd parted for Yin Kongxhi to enter the throne room. A group of guards walked in with their shining armor, holding the royal banners, followed by several ladies-in-waiting wearing long flowing gowns and then, the Ice King, Queen and Consort Lian Ji entered. Lian Ji was dressed in a dark purple gown that sparkled – looking every bit the proud mother. The king and queen glanced at Kasuo and gave him a quick smile before taking their places at the seat of power.

Then, Yin Kongxhi walked in, dressed in his resplendent robes of white and gold trimmings, his long silver hair combed and braided to perfection, in anticipation of the crown. He wore an eye-patch but that did not hamper his glimpse of Kasuo and Ashildr standing together. Ashildr bowed gracefully to show her respect. Giving Kasuo a brief nod, Kongxhi pronounced his oath to protect this realm and those in his care before the congregation. Then, he ascended the throne as his father placed the crown on his head and the cloak of authority on his shoulders.

The crowds bowed and proclaimed their loyalty to the new Ice King, their voices reverberated loudly through the room as Yin Kongxhi raised his hands to receive them. Then, all the tribes paid him homage with their magical gifts. Suddenly, the door opened and an old woman strode in with a gnarled walking stick. She wore a gown of silver brocade of royal colors and she looked regal.

"Grandmother?" said Kasuo with surprise as the Ice King rose and bowed to her with respect. She walked to the front and said, "I have come to give my blessings to my grandson… Where is he?"

"Mother," the Ice King said to her. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

"I cannot miss this momentous occasion, can I?" she quipped.

Yin Kongxhi came down from the throne and knelt on one knee in front of the grand dame. "Grandmother, it is my honor and blessing to have you here."

The old woman stared at him with bewilderment. "Who are you? I thought that Kasuo was to be the new Ice King."

The guests were surprised that she did not recognize her own grandson and they murmured uneasily among themselves. Consort Lian Ji stood up and quickly came down to manage the awkward situation.

"This is my son, Yin Kongxhi," she said gently. "He is the new Ice King…"

"Oh dear! My memory is beginning to fail me… Yes, I remember you now, little Yin Kongxhi. You are all grown up!" The elderly lady nodded and then placed her hand on his shoulder. "The future of the Ice Tribe now rests with you, Yin Kongxhi. May you be strong, yet kind to all peoples for the next thousand years."

"Thank you, Grandmother."

"And where is Kasuo?" she asked as Kongxhi stood up.

Kasuo stepped forward. "Here I am, Grandmother."

Breaking into a big grin, the old woman said, "Ah, my favorite grandson… I have not seen you in a while. We should have a long chat after this."

"Yes, Grandmother… I'm looking forward to it."

As the party was about to begin, there was a loud commotion outside. General Pan rushed out with his men to investigate the matter. They were thrown back when the doors burst open with a fiery blast. "Is this a way of welcoming your guest?" a familiar voice echoed loudly.

Yin Kongxhi jumped up with a start. "Huo Yi!"

"Protect the King!" General Pan ordered as they drew their weapons. "Huo Yi, you have no business being here…"

Huo Yi laughed as he strode in arrogantly. Behind him were his children, Shuo Kang and Yan Da. Consort Lian Ji gasped when she saw them. The guests backed away fearfully from Huo Yi's commanding presence.

"Today is a special day for Yin Kongxhi… Why can't I be here? I have come to offer my allegiance to the new Ice King!"

Yin Kongxhi was about to strike with an ice blast when Kasuo quickly held his hand. "No… Don't fall into his trap!"

Their father, the Ice King said, "If you intentions are true, then the Ice Tribe will not disregard your pledge of loyalty."

Huo Yi folded his arms indignantly. "My intentions are entirely genuine! It is time that the Ice and Fire Tribes cease their age-old conflict…After all, we have our common interests now."

 _What did he mean by that?_ Ashildr wondered. The Fire King was talking in riddles but Consort Lian Ji's face was white with fright.

"As a gesture of my sincerity, I shall remove the Fire Splinter from the Ice Veil," he offered as he bowed elegantly.

"It was you who put it there in the first place," General Pan responded angrily.

"It was my son's fault," Huo Yi said smoothly. "He was misguided. I will make sure that he does not sabotage our newfound peace…"

Then, Yan Da stepped forward with an intricate little box in her hands. "Yin Kongxhi… I mean, Ice King, this is our gift to you. It is a Fire jewel that will enable you to travel unhindered to the Fire Tribe's homeland in the west."

Yin Kongxhi stared at Yan Da, her eyes were brimming with tears but she bravely held back her emotions. "I will accept your gift," he said calmly as he received the gift from her. "As King of the Ice Tribe, my first decree will be to restore the Ice Veil… Huo Yi, it is time to honor your word."

The Fire King used his magic to extract the Fire Splinter from the Ice Veil and immediately, snow began falling as the ice sheet healed itself. The threat of the Fire Tribe had been neutralized, much to everyone's relief. Yin Kongxhi then regarded Huo Yi as a guest of the Ice Tribe and allowed him to stay for the celebrations, much to the chagrin of his mother.

* * *

"You shouldn't let him stay," said Lian Ji to her son.

"I am not afraid of him. If he causes any mischief or trouble, I will take care of him," replied Kongxhi coldly.

"What if he reveals our secret and uses it against us?"

Kongxhi replied, "Huo Yi is making a mistake if he thinks that he could use me as his puppet… I will not bow to him. He will regard me as his equal."

Over the next few days, Huo Yi was the perfect guest in front of the old Ice King and his family. However, in secret, he sought out Lian Ji in the hope that she could influence her son.

"You must be insane to try and contact me," Lian Ji hissed as she met Huo Yi at a secluded corner of the busy street bazaar.

"Don't worry, love. I have cast an invisibility spell around us. No immortal can see us," Huo Yi replied, seemingly pleased with himself. "The old Ice King had placed a tail on me but I managed to shake him off."

"Enough of the small talk! What do you want from me?" Lian Ji said impatiently.

"I admire your foresight and tenacity, love… If you had followed me all those years ago, we would not have this glorious occasion to celebrate! For the first time in history, the Three Realms are ruled by one family… _MY_ family!" Huo Yi boasted.

But Lian Ji was not impressed. "My son does not regard you as his father. He will not listen to you."

"Give me time to get to know Yin Kongxhi. He will see the light soon enough," murmured Huo Yi.

"If you hurt my son, I swear I will kill you myself," warned Lian Ji.

"Don't worry, love. I will never dream of jeopardizing my unique position right now," he said as he grabbed Lian Ji and swiftly kissed her on the lips. Lian Ji struggled and hit him across the cheek furiously but Huo Yi only laughed. She left him in a hurry and nearly bumped into Liluo.

Both women fell back in surprise. Liluo quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Queen Mother! I didn't see you coming out of the alley…"

Lian Ji was too flustered to even berate her as she stormed off. Suspicious of her behavior, Liluo turned the corner and took a sneak peek into the secluded alley. It was strangely empty! What could have set Lian Ji off like that?

 _There must be some magical hanky-panky going on,_ Liluo thought as she brought out her magical spyglass, a gift from her former mentor. The useful tool enabled her to see invisible demons and immortals. She peered into the spyglass and was shocked to see Huo Yi standing in the alley, snickering to himself. Shocked, Liluo quickly turned away – what was the connection between Lian Ji and Huo Yi? Why did they meet in secret?

Sensing that Lian Ji might be in league with the enemy, Liluo wanted to tell Kasuo about it but she was suddenly confronted by Huo Yi.

"General Liluo of the Guardians or should I call you milady now?" he sneered. "What are you doing skulking around? Are you following me?"

"No, of course not! Why would I do that?" she countered, quickly hiding the spyglass in her skirt. "I was just on my way back to the castle."

Huo Yi did not believe her as he circled around Liluo, noticing that she was not armed with any weapons.

"Without your immortal-slaying pistols, you are quite harmless…"

Liluo took a step back. "If you use your Fire magic here, the entire Ice Tribe will know that you're a fraud and that your word is worth nothing!" she warned boldly. "Moreover, Kasuo is somewhere nearby… He will not let you off so easily!"

Huo Yi raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I forgot that you are now Kasuo's wife…You make a compelling point. I shall have to let you go…"

He swung his hands behind his back, pretending to give ground and allow her to leave. However, hidden in his sleeve was a deadly vial of poison, which he intended to use on Liluo - she had to be silenced before she reported what she saw to anyone. Liluo made the mistake of turning her back to Huo Yi as she walked away. Without any warning, Huo Yi leaped into the air and slammed his palm against her back, injecting the fire poison into her body.

Liluo tumbled down the steps and lost consciousness. Huo Yi decided not to kill her just yet – by the time the poison seeped into her heart, he would be long gone from the Ice Realm.

* * *

From the viewing balcony, Yin Kongxhi was watching the dancing and revelry in the courtyard below, in particular Kasuo and Ashildr – they seemed to be having the time of their lives as they mingled with the guests. Her disposition towards Kongxhi remained unchanged, even though he was now the Ice King. She seemed more in love with Kasuo now than before. Could his mother be wrong about Ashildr?

 _Perhaps, it was too early to tell…_

The crown began to weigh heavily on his head as he sat alone. The people seemed to approve of his rule so far and they loved him but on the inside, he felt empty. While he was lost in his own thoughts, Princess Yan Da came over.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time, except for the King," she said with a low bow. "Won't Your Majesty go down and join in the festivities?"

Yin Kongxhi shook his head. "I prefer to be here…"

"It is a pity," Yan Da mumbled to herself. "The _Yin Kongxhi_ I knew, loved parties and adventure…"

"Maybe that Yin Kongxhi is no more… There is only the Ice King," he replied tersely as he stood up to leave. Yan Da stared at him as he strode past her without even a side glance.

Yin Kongxhi was on his way back to his royal chambers when a woman suddenly came out of nowhere and stumbled into his path. His guards quickly grabbed her as she cried out, "Help me!"

Kongxhi immediately recognized her – Liluo!

Liluo's face was pale and blue, her dress was dirtied and torn as if someone had attacked her. She seemed disoriented and lost. "Kasuo, where is Kasuo?" she cried out in panic.

"Liluo, it is me, Yin Kongxhi… You are safe now," he told her.

She gazed up at him and stammered, "Y…Yin Kongxhi…"

Then, Liluo fainted. Yin Kongxhi swept her into his arms and carried her to his chambers. "Guards, notify my brother, Prince Kasuo immediately!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Yan Da noticed the commotion and went out to see what had happened. She saw Yin Kongxhi carrying a woman and hurrying off while the guards went the other way. Yan Da followed Yin Kongxhi to his chambers and saw him place the woman gently on the chaise lounge chair. Who was she?

Jealous of the way Kongxhi treated the mysterious woman, Yan Da demanded to enter the king's chambers. "Ice King! Yin Kongxhi, let me in! Let me in!"

She wouldn't stop shouting until Yin Kongxhi had no choice but to let her in. "What do you want?" he said irritably.

"Who is she? The woman with you? I saw you carry her in here!" she demanded.

Embarrassed by her overbearing behavior, Yin Kongxhi had no choice but to pull her into his chambers and shut the door before the servants started to gossip. "If you must know, she is my sister-in-law, Liluo!" he told her. "She has been attacked!"

Yan Da was shocked and immediately regretted her actions, as she moved to the chaise lounge to see Liluo, who was still unconscious. She saw the familiar halo of death hovering above Liluo – the attack had to come from the Fire Tribe.

"She has been poisoned," said Yan Da gravely.

Kongxhi frowned. "What? How do you know?"

"I recognize the magical aura surrounding her… The poison was a weapon developed by the Fire Tribe to kill immortals. Only a handful of my people have access to it. It is effective, silent and the target won't even know that he or she has been poisoned until it is too late…"

"Huo Yi!" Kongxhi muttered furiously. It had to be him! _How dare he attack my people?_

"You don't know that!" countered Yan Da. "You weren't there when it happened…"

"Where is the antidote? Give it to me!" ordered Kongxhi.

Yan Da shook her head sadly. "There is no antidote!"

Kongxhi paced the ground anxiously – he wanted to save Liluo. The Fire Tribe was either desperate or depraved to make this kind of poison with no cure. "Perhaps, Huang Tuo can help find a cure… After all, he is from the Healer Tribe," he suggested.

"It will be too late," said Yan Da. "Furthermore, Huang Tuo is not well versed with Fire Tribe poisons or treating mortals. It will take months, even years to test the cure. By that time, Liluo will be dead…"

"Are you saying that there is nothing that we can do for her? What do I tell Kasuo?" said Kongxhi, feeling helpless and sad.

"I'm sorry, Kongxhi…The only hope now is to lessen the pain and prolong her life for a few months. But Liluo is a mortal. I don't know how the poison will affect her system."

Suddenly, Liluo moaned and her eyes flickered open as she took in her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Liluo, you are in my chambers... How do you feel?" said Kongxhi as he rushed to her side.

"Yin Kongxhi… I mean, Your Majesty. I feel a little dizzy and disoriented… How did I end up here?" she asked, holding her head.

"You fainted," Kongxhi replied carefully. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I… I think so." Liluo proceeded to relate to Kongxhi and Yan Da about her encounters with Lian Ji and Huo Yi in the streets of the city. Huo Yi was particularly intimidating as he had wanted to kill her. Liluo managed to avert a confrontation but as she was heading towards the castle, she was suddenly ambushed from behind. She did not see who had attacked her.

Yan Da shifted uneasily while Kongxhi remained silent as the implications of this incident was huge – if indeed Huo Yi was the culprit, it could start a whole new war between the two tribes. War was the last thing that Kongxhi wanted so early on in his reign as Ice King. He had to handle this shrewdly.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

News of Liluo's attack spread quickly throughout the castle. The new Ice King was displeased that someone had dared to challenge his rule just after two days after his coronation. Upon hearing that Liluo was hurt, Ashildr immediately returned home to get some of her precious soothing ointment that was given to her by Huang Tuo. She carefully wrapped the jar in a silk scarf and made her way to the castle.

Ashildr appeared at Liluo's door, which was ajar – she observed with concern and apprehension as Kasuo gently attended his wife. Liluo looked vulnerable and in pain, quite unlike the warrior woman that she was. Who could have done this to her? It was malicious and with full intention to cause grievous hurt. Ashildr hoped that Liluo was all right. Taking a deep breath, Ashildr knocked on the door.

"Liluo, it is me… Ashildr. May I come in?"

"Ashildr," said Liluo as she looked up with a smile. "Please come in…"

Ashildr stepped into Liluo's beautifully furnished bedroom and stood by the side of her bed.

"I heard what had happened to you so I brought some soothing ointment for you. Huang Tuo gave it to me a while ago."

"Maybe, we should get Huang Tuo to heal your wounds," suggested Kasuo but Liluo shook her head.

"That won't be necessary … It is just bumps and scratches, nothing serious. I only want a warm bath and some sleep."

The servants came in and informed Liluo that her bath was ready and they helped her to undress behind the silk screen.

Kasuo stood up and said, "Ashildr, I'm glad that you are here. Will you take care of Liluo for me? I need to have a talk with my brother…"

"Don't worry, Kasuo. I'll be here," replied Ashildr, as Kasuo smiled and left the room.

While Ashildr waited, she took a peek at Liluo as she stepped into the bath. Her long, dark hair was piled up on top of her head and to Ashildr's surprise and horror, she noticed a deep, ugly scar of mottled skin across Liluo's otherwise smooth, naked back. Kasuo had told her how Liluo had saved him, by shielding him with her body. The sword had pierced through her armor and very nearly killed her. Ashildr felt ashamed for staring and turned away. _Liluo must love Kasuo a lot_ , she thought. _He is lucky to have so many people, who love him…_

The room was quiet and dark as the servants lit the candles and released the curtains. Liluo came out of the bath, wearing a light, translucent robe and her hair tied in a loose braid. She was pleasantly surprised to see Ashildr still there.

"It is getting late, Ashildr. You don't need to keep an eye on me. I will be fine," she said graciously.

Ashildr was disappointed but she put on a brave smile. "Liluo, I don't mind at all. If I were the one injured, you would probably do the same for me plus, I promised Kasuo that I would look after you… He should be back any time now or perhaps, you prefer Luna to be here…"

Liluo was quick to reassure her as she held Ashildr's hands. "Please don't misunderstand me. I didn't mean it that way… I am happy that you are here with me. We didn't get to meet at all since the throne challenges began. I figured that it must be out of respect for your father that you stayed away…"

Ashildr nodded. "I don't want things to be awkward between us, Liluo…"

Liluo smiled as she poured wine into two crystal goblets and gave one to Ashildr. "We shouldn't feel awkward around each other, ever again… We both love Kasuo and want what is best for him."

"I'll drink to that!" Ashildr replied unreservedly, as they clinked their wine goblets.

"For Kasuo…"

Liluo went to bed soon after and Ashildr waited until she was asleep before leaving the room. She bumped into Kasuo in the hallway. "Kasuo!" she said. "Did you find out anything from the Ice King?"

Kasuo shook his head with a sigh. "Xhi has promised to investigate this matter. I hope whoever did this will be caught soon…"

"Might it be the Fire Tribe?" Ashildr posed the question. "Their presence in the Ice Castle is making everyone uneasy…"

"Xhi would not allow them to be here if he were not confident that he could handle them," Kasuo stated. "Or there could be another faction hoping to start a war between the Ice and Fire Tribes…"

"Oh, Kasuo… Will there ever be peace in this realm?" she said warily.

"I don't know."

Kasuo drew Ashildr into his arms as they stood together, watching the stars. "When Liluo is better, we should leave this place for a while," he murmured tenderly to her as she heartily agreed.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Liluo started having terrible nightmares as she convulsed in pain as if another living being was inside of her, trying to break free from the confines of her body. That inner beast was raging, hungry and filled with fire.

 _No, leave me alone! Go away!_

Tears were stinging her eyes as she watched helplessly - the beast tore into livestock with its talon-like claws and gorged on their blood, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. The more blood it consumed, the stronger it became. The beast soon turned its fiery eyes towards the farmhouse and stared at its inhabitants, running away in fear as it lifted its snout to sniff the air. The scent of blood was sweet and intoxicating, as the beast wanted to continue its hunt – it was uncontrollable.

 _Please, please stop! Stop the killing!_

At last, Liluo was numb and exhausted as the nightmare soon disappeared and calmness returned. But something felt off as Liluo opened her eyes – she was staring up at the clear sky as snowflakes floated gently down unto her face. To her horror, she was not in her own bed in the Ice Castle, but somewhere outdoors, lying down in a broken barn. It was almost morning. How did she get here?

Liluo sat up with a start and realized that her arms, legs and face was covered with caked blood – she was not dreaming at all. The dream was real as she quickly washed herself with a pail of water to get rid of the stench. She was scared and shaking as the clear water soon turned into a shade of red.

 _What is happening to me?_ _It was me_ \- _I killed all those animals!_

"Are you all right?" a little girl's voice startled her. The girl was a peasant who had wandered into the barn out of curiosity when she heard a woman crying.

Liluo shrieked and bolted for the exit. "Stay away from me!"

She wandered around in a daze, trying to figure out where she was. Liluo guessed that this might be the Snowy Forest, with its frozen lakes, ice-covered trees and deep valleys. There were also packs of wild wolves that lived here. If they caught the scent of blood on her, she would be killed. Liluo had to find a way to survive in the forest - she could not hope to return to the Ice Castle with a savage beast inside of her. She found an abandoned cave and crawled into it, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Liluo was beside herself - it broke her heart that she could never be with Kasuo again. Would he even want her now that she had become this _thing_?

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ice Castle, the entire royal household was in panic when they discovered that Liluo had disappeared. Liluo's servants were swiftly removed as they could not tell the Ice King what had happened to their mistress. Yin Kongxhi then, sent for the Guardians.

"Find her and bring her home, with whatever means necessary," said Kongxhi.

Commander Qin bowed and turned to leave the throne room with his men just as Kasuo and Ashildr rushed in. They too, wanted to join the search party. "It is not safe," Qin cautioned. "We do not yet know the intentions of the person or persons who took Liluo. The best way is to stay here and wait for the news. I will find her and bring her home."

However, Kasuo was devastated. "But Liluo is out there, alone and frightened…She needs me!" he protested.

"Commander Qin is right," stated Kongxhi firmly. "Stay here with us, Kasuo. You wouldn't want the rest of us to worry about you. We already have our hands full with Liluo's disappearance."

Kasuo reluctantly agreed as he staggered unsteadily. "I wish that there is something that I can do! Poor Liluo! I shouldn't have left her alone last night…"

"We are all worried about her and want her to be safe," said Ashildr, in an attempt to console him. "Commander Qin will do his best to find her."

Ashildr remained by Kasuo's side, giving him her support as they walked away together.

Yin Kongxhi stared at the both of them with barely concealed longing and pain. His mother, Lian Ji noticed it as she strolled into the throne room to see her son. He was listening half-heartedly to the soldier's report about some animals that were brutally killed near the Snowy Forest.

"Your Majesty, the Queen Mother!" a guard announced.

"Mother!" Kongxhi immediately stood up to welcome his mother. Then, he dismissed his advisors and guards. "Why are you here? Is there something you need?"

"I came to see how you were doing," she replied. "You looked… distracted."

"It's been a long day," Kongxhi said as he avoided her keen eye.

"Perhaps, I can suggest a solution to your predicament," she began cryptically. "Your position on the throne is shaky, at best. Your detractors are seeking to put your brother on the throne…"

Kongxhi was intrigued. "And your point is?"

"We need a strong ally, someone like General Pan," Lian Ji told him.

"General Pan is loyal to the throne…and to me."

"Yes, he has served your father for many years and went on countless battles for the Ice Tribe. But his daughter will soon marry Kasuo and they will be family… Where do you think his loyalty will lie if Kasuo seeks your throne?" Lian Ji countered.

Kongxhi fell silent – surely, his brother would not dare to betray him and usurp the throne! He used to be certain of Kasuo's actions and behavior towards him. That was because he was half-brother by blood and an ice prince. But what if Kasuo found out that he was an impostor? Would Kasuo treat him differently?

"Ashildr must not marry Kasuo!" she decided. "To secure your throne, you must marry Ashildr… Make her your queen and seal the alliance!"

When Kongxhi did not immediately respond, Lian Ji pushed for his decision. "If you agree, issue a decree to General Pan. He will not dare to disobey on account of treason and death!"

"I will think about your suggestion, Mother," was all he said.

Lian Ji nodded with a sigh. "Don't take too long, my son... We might not have this opportunity again."

* * *

That night, Yin Kongxhi was alone in his chambers, surrounded by decanters of flower wine. He had been drinking the wine all by himself and getting drunk. Kongxhi was torn, having to decide between doing what was right and saving his throne. He loved Ashildr, but she loved Kasuo and Kongxhi did not want to see his brother hurt. This love triangle was giving him grief as he could not let go of Ashildr. All he wanted was for her to love him back. He was a perfect specimen for a mate – he had the looks, the strength and most of all, he was king of the most powerful tribe in the Three Realms. Many noble ladies and princesses were infatuated with him and wanted to be his woman, except for Ashildr, the woman he wanted the most. Where did he go wrong?

The black mist slipped into his room and hovered around Kongxhi. It snorted derisively and said, _"When I was king of this realm, I was surrounded by young, nubile girls – all ready to serve and pleasure me…Yet, here you are. The most powerful of all the Three Realm is all alone…"_

Suddenly, Yin Kongxhi saw in his mind, a very disturbing image of naked young women – writhing to the music, moaning and performing various sex acts in front of Yuan Ji. The despot laughed, enjoyed the displays and even engaged in some of the deplorable acts.

"Get out of my head!" Kongxhi warned as he slammed the goblet of wine on the table. The black mist snickered and said, _"I was merely showing you how to have a good time…You can have any woman you want in this realm, a different female each day if you prefer, yet, you pine for Pan's daughter."_

"I am not like you," Kongxhi replied tersely. "I don't treat my subjects as objects for my pleasure."

" _If she means that much to you, why don't you take her as your mate? What are you, the powerful Ice King, afraid of?"_

Kongxhi retorted, "I am afraid of nothing!"

" _Then why do you hesitate?"_

Balling his hands into fists, Kongxhi swept the wine decanters off the table as the glass broke and scattered all over the floor. The guards rushed in to check on their king. "Your Majesty, are you all right?"

"Get me the chief advisor now," said Kongxhi.

 _In my heart, I know I wouldn't ever agree to that kind of thing, but I got to do what I got to do, to save my throne! I was born for this, destined to rule the Three Realms for a thousand years. I love my brother but, I'll be damned if Kasuo or anyone stands in my way!_

* * *

Elsewhere, Commander Qin had set up a search party to look for Liluo and checked her usual places of habit. It was impossible that she could have disappeared without a trace. He was worried about her and was angry that her husband, Prince Kasuo was not around to stop whomever had taken her away. In his heart, Liluo had made a huge mistake in marrying Prince Kasuo. She should have stayed with her own kind and if she had returned Qin's feelings for her, she would have been much happier. Qin was sure that he could make her happy. He recalled a time when he had tried hard to put a stop to Kasuo and Liluo's wedding – he tried to convince her to leave Kasuo, but Liluo had been steadfast and determined.

"I love Kasuo… I don't love you," she had told him long ago. "Please understand that you will always be my good friend…"

He was heartbroken when Liluo gave up her position as Leader of the Guardians and handed the sacred talisman to him. "You are the Leader now," she had said.

Qin had reluctantly accepted this post and vowed that he would not let her down. His feelings for Liluo had not gone away entirely, although he had eventually married and settled down with a mortal woman. There would always be a part of his heart that belonged to Liluo. Now that she was missing, Qin found himself thinking about her.

One day, a Guardian came to Qin and reported that the locals have caught a beast which had been terrorizing their livestock. They were about to kill the beast when something terrifying happened. Qin thought nothing of it but the Guardian said shakily, "Commander, the locals said that the beast wandered purposely into their trap. They said that the beast wanted to be killed… I think you need to see this for yourself!"

The young boy looked terrified as Qin felt that something was wrong. He immediately followed him to the outskirts of the Snowy Forest. The locals quickly brought him to the trap and lying inside it was none other than Liluo!  
"What in the hell?!" Qin cursed loudly as he tried to break open the trap. "Liluo, are you all right?"

Liluo groaned in pain and the locals fell back in fear. "Commander Qin, be careful… She is the beast!"

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"The beast transformed into a woman at sunrise," one of them said.

"They are right, Qin," said Liluo. "You cannot release me… I have become this thing that I cannot control. It grows stronger every night and I have to stop it before it can hurt anyone…You have to kill me!"

"I will get Huang Tuo to heal you," said Qin determinedly. "He will know what to do…"

"That won't be necessary," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Yin Kongxhi.

Qin bowed and began, "Your Majesty, Liluo has been cursed by an evil spell..."

But Yin Kongxhi stopped him from going further. "Release her and bring her to my tent…"

The trap was sprung and Liluo was freed from the cage. She was brought to Yin Kongxhi in chains. Qin wanted to remain in the tent to protect Yin Kongxhi in case Liluo's condition worsened but the Ice King dismissed him.

"I will speak with Liluo alone," he said gravely.

Qin bowed and left the tent with a heavy heart.

When he was gone, Yin Kongxhi used his magic to break the chains that bound Liluo. "You don't need this," he said as he helped her to stand.

"What is happening to me?"

"You have been poisoned," he said. "The poison that was meant to kill immortals has a different effect on mortals apparently…"

"Poisoned? How?"

Yin Kongxhi shook his head. "I wish I knew…"

Liluo was devastated. "Is… is there an antidote? Please, please tell me there is a cure…"

"All I know is that the poison is very rare… But don't worry, we will take care of you and will not allow you to hurt anyone," said Kongxhi upon seeing her bitter disappointment.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed. "Kasuo… Does he know?"

"Not yet, but I will tell Kasuo that you are sick and bring him to you…What you tell him next is up to you…"

Staring at Kongxhi, she said, "I… I don't understand…Are you saying that I shouldn't tell Kasuo that I've been poisoned?"

Yin Kongxhi paced the room in silence as Liluo watched helplessly.

"Liluo, I love you as a sister-in-law and friend. We will try to find a cure for you but if we fail, these may be your last days…"

Liluo gasped as the reality of her situation hit her.

"My brother loves you and I have seen it with my own eyes that he cares for you deeply. In this critical time, Kasuo should be with you and spend all his days with you, as a husband should be. Don't let anyone take that away from you…"

Although, Yin Kongxhi did not say it, Liluo knew that he was referring to Princess Ashildr. The beast inside of her growled jealously. Her emotions were magnified tenfold as she was determined to protect her mate at all cost.

 _Kasuo is mine... No one was going to take him away… No one._


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Liluo's disappearance had greatly affected Ashildr and Kasuo – the prince was sad and moody all day as he waited for news of Liluo. The person or persons who had taken Liluo should have contacted the Ice King for a ransom or demand by now. It was troubling and Ashildr felt helpless about the whole situation. She could only imagine how Kasuo would have felt – he did not say much but his eyes revealed his inner thoughts. Ashildr wished that she could do something to cheer him up.

As Ashildr was taking a stroll in the city, she overheard the gossip that some farmers had caught a mysterious beast near Snowy Forest. It was rumored to be a changeling, some said and the beast had been terrorizing the farms over the last few nights. The Guardians came and took the beast away.

Then, Kasuo's owl appeared and flew down to her – they had found Liluo at last!

Ashildr quickly rushed to the Ice Castle to see Liluo but the guards prevented her from entering Liluo's chambers. "Princess, we have orders from the Ice King not to let anyone disturb Lady Liluo," the guard said. "Only Prince Kasuo is allowed to visit her."

Shocked and dismayed, Ashildr demanded, "Lady Liluo is my friend… This is not acceptable!"

The guard was unfazed. "I'm sorry, Princess… These are my orders."

Then, Chaoya, Xing Jiu and Luna came, hoping to see Liluo but were turned away too. Ashildr shook her head sadly while Luna was angered that they were not allowed in.

"It is no use," said Chaoya, echoing their concern. "We shall have to return another day…"

But the Ice King's orders remained, much to Ashildr's chagrin. It bothered her that Yin Kongxhi could issue such orders. Kasuo had assured her that Liluo was feeling much better now and that she should not worry. Liluo just needed time to recover from her terrible ordeal in Snowy Forest. Ashildr was intrigued – did Liluo encounter the beast? Who had taken her?

There were many unanswered questions that surrounded Liluo's disappearance.

 _I should see Yin Kongxhi and ask him to rescind the order,_ Ashildr thought as she made her way to the king's chambers.

Apparently, Yin Kongxhi was in the Western Courtyard, having tea with his mother. The Western Courtyard had become even more magnificent and ostentatious with the elevation of Consort Lian Ji to Queen Mother, with elaborate extensions to the surrounding buildings and gardens. Her request to see the king was delayed as one of the servants later came out to inform Ashildr that she could see him now. From a distance, Ashildr could see Lian Ji and Kongxhi sitting under a covered gazebo, surrounded by servants. She approached carefully and bowed to them.

As Ashildr raised her head, she noticed there was something sharp and scornful in Lian Ji's eyes, like daggers that dug into her flesh and rendered her unable to move. Gone was the warmth and kindness that she had received in the past. The Queen Mother was cold and distant as she stood up and excused herself. _Could power and authority change a person so drastically?_ she wondered. _Has it changed Yin Kongxhi as well?_

Yin Kongxhi held out his hand to her and said, "Ashildr, come and have tea with me."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she replied stiffly as her mind scrambled to get the palace protocols right. It used to be easy for her during visits to her godmother but with Kongxhi, it was somehow different. He had noticed her discomfort and dismissed all the servants so that they could be alone. Ashildr gingerly sat down at the table while Kongxhi poured some flower tea in a cup for her.

"You don't have to abide by protocols when we are alone," he told her. "The hectic coronation ceremony took up most of my time. I wondered when I would see you again…"

Avoiding his long and unsettling gaze, Ashildr replied, "I didn't know that you wanted to see me… I would have come sooner if you wished…"

"Ashildr, nothing has changed… You know that you can come to me anytime," he said tenderly as he reached out to touch her hand. Ashildr's heart missed a beat as she removed her hands away from the table and kept them firmly on her lap. Kongxhi's hand balled into a fist as he withdrew it.

"Thank you for your kind consideration…The reason I came here was to ask your permission to visit Liluo," she said, focusing on the reason that she was here. "She is like a sister to me and…"

Kongxhi's expression turned dark as he interrupted her abruptly, "You did not come here to see me... You came here for Liluo. Very well, you will see her, as soon as she is well enough…"

Sensing that she had somehow wronged him, Ashildr tried to explain, "I know that you have Liluo's best interest in mind and I didn't mean to blame you or anything… I just want to understand what is going on."

"Liluo has Kasuo and that is all that she needs now," he told her very unkindly.

"I'm sorry if I have wasted your time," Ashildr said as she prepared to leave. Kongxhi was not going to rescind his order. "I'm sure you have other more pressing engagements… Good day, Your Majesty."

"Ashildr," Kongxhi said as he stood up. "You should know that I will be choosing my queen, someone to rule beside me and bear my children…"

Stopping mid-step, Ashildr turned around and bowed respectfully. "It is to be expected, Your Majesty… I hope you will be happy with her."

Kongxhi frowned with frustration as Ashildr purposefully removed herself from being a potential candidate. Ashildr was not aware that he had already sent a delegation to General Pan's home to seek her hand in marriage. Kongxhi wanted Ashildr for his own, no matter how Ashildr felt about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, General Pan stared at the massive delegation that had arrived at his residence. The Minister of Palace Affairs himself was standing in his foyer, awaiting his presence. The servants were nervous and frightened by the sheer number of palace guards and treasure-filled caravans.

 _What could the Ice King want of him?_

Pan wondered as he came out to receive Minister Yun, a small man with a pointy face and shifty eyes. Minister Yun was one of the old Ice King's lowly advisors and Pan did not take much notice of him. It was through his close association with the Queen Mother that he had been promoted to the important position of managing the palace. Yun was here for a matter of great consequence and he made sure that Pan knew it.

"Minister Yun, I am honored by your presence," said Pan with a bow.

The palace official smiled with his crooked teeth and said, "General, I come bearing the king's edict and very good news…"

He took out an ice crystal and the words of the Ice King flashed before them. Pan's heart sank when he heard that Ashildr was to be married to Yin Kongxhi! The king's words were carefully chosen that it left Pan no choice but to obey or face treason charges.

 _My daughter…_

The treasure-filled caravans were part of the marriage dowry, which included the promotion of Pan to Grand Duke of the North, a title befitting the father-in-law of the Ice King. Pan would have been deeply flattered by this marriage proposal, save for Ashildr's immeasurable love for Prince Kasuo. How could he tell her that she was to marry the Ice King and not the love of her life? She would be crushed by the news. Pan did not wish to see her heart being ripped apart.

"General, are you all right? You look a little pale…"

Minister Yun was looking at him curiously. Pan was torn out of his loyalty to the king and love for his daughter as he hastily thanked the official. "We are honored by the king's favor upon my daughter… I shall inform her immediately."

"And where is your beautiful daughter?" Minister Yun asked, looking around.

"Oh, she has gone out this morning and has not returned yet," Pan replied.

"Well, the Queen Mother has instructed me to present this wedding gown to her, which is to be worn on that day…"

Four palace maids came forward and presented the bride's wedding trousseau to General Pan, who was momentarily speechless.

"Please… please thank the Queen Mother for her generosity. We are honored indeed…"

Minister Yun then left Pan's residence in a good mood and the entire house erupted with gossip and excitement - Ashildr would become the new Ice Queen! But Pan did not share their sentiment as he sat down with a heavy sigh.

Later, Ashildr returned home and noticed that there was a change in the air – a sense of excitement and happiness pervaded. _What was going on?_ she wondered as a servant informed her that her father wanted to see her immediately.

Upon entering her father's chambers, Ashildr noticed the wedding trousseau hung neatly on the wall – it was a beautiful dress, fit for a queen.

"Father, what is this?" she inquired.

Pan took a deep breath and told her about the king's decree. Ashildr's eyes widened with shock as color drained from her face and her breath hitched. _No…no…no…_

Her knees gave way as she swayed and sank down unto a chair in a stupor - her father's words ringing in her ears. _The king has chosen you as his queen…_

She still couldn't believe Kongxhi would do this to her – it was too cruel, too much, even for him. "I… I can't! I cannot be his Queen…"

Ashildr mumbled to herself. "I have to see Yin Kongxhi and demand an explanation! He told me that he was over me, that he knew that I loved Kasuo… How can this be happening?! I have to see him now…"

"Ashildr, wait!" Pan caught his daughter's hand.

"Father, I have to annul this wedding!" she exclaimed. In her heart, she prayed that Kasuo had not heard the news yet.

"It is my fault that you are now in this predicament!" he told her bluntly, to which Ashildr turned around in confusion.

"I… I don't understand…What do you mean it is your fault?"

For a moment, Pan looked scared, frail and even powerless. He seemed too broken-down to protect Ashildr from his lustful liege. Pan took out his tiger talisman from his robe and looked at it with a pitiful sigh, its polished gold twinkled in the faint light of the room.

"All my life, I have worked hard to become the person that I am today. This talisman is the authority over the Ice Army – it was given by the old Ice King in faith that I will protect this realm from all threats. But things have changed – the new Ice King does not trust me and he wants you because he needs an alliance to keep his throne. I have held the might of the Ice Army for too long… It is time that I give it up."

Ashildr felt the room was spinning. Indeed, she had become a pawn in the game of power, like a butterfly caught in a spider's web. She could not breathe, the pressure crushing her lungs.

Pan looked deeply into his daughter's eyes and said, "Tomorrow, I shall seek an audience with the king… And then, I will tell him that I have decided to retire from my duties and return the tiger talisman to him. Hopefully, I will be able to buy you enough time to pack your things and leave the Ice Realm. Run away and disappear before he finds you."

Aghast, she did not expect that her father would sacrifice everything, including himself for her sake. It was insane!

"What about you? What will happen to you?" she insisted, her mind panicking.

"I have lived for a long time, seen many things that a person shouldn't see and nothing has prepared me for this… Perhaps, this is the only good thing that I can do for you, child," he replied softly, as if he was ready for death.

"No! It does not have to be this way," she pleaded. "Listen, we… we can run away together… Leave everything behind us… You are the only family that I've got! I cannot lose you! Not like this!"

Pan shook his head and smiled sadly at Ashildr. "I know that you are scared… This is not the life that you imagined it to be. In death, I choose to protect you. It's the only way…"

"I don't care," she stubbornly maintained, as tears poured down her cheeks. Ashildr didn't care if she sounded selfish or immature. "I want you to live! I want… I want…"

Ashildr was sobbing so hard that she could not continue. In one fell swoop, Yin Kongxhi had managed to rip away her life, happiness and future. Was this unavoidable? That no matter how hard she tried to be with Kasuo, that she was meant to marry Kongxhi. No, she would not accept her fate! She had to try to find a way out of this mess.

Later that night, Ashildr wiped away the bitter tears, washed her face and put on a dark suit with a hood over her face. She was going to infiltrate the Ice Castle and demand that Yin Kongxhi rescind his marriage decree. Her father would think her attempt to be foolhardy – she may be killed by the palace guards, who were once trained by her own father, but she had to try to talk to the king. Armed with a dagger, she sneaked into the palace, her nimble steps were as silent as a cat. It was easy to find the king's chambers as she slipped in through the open window.

Yin Kongxhi was awake, sitting at his table and reading some royal documents. At first, Ashildr was struck by the similarities he had with her former husband, Jiu Ye. There was a sense of calm and something disturbingly mortal about him. But he was not Jiu Ye, and never would be - she could see his carefully constructed image of a king who commanded fear and respect from his subjects yet upon closer inspection, it all reeked of desperation and insecurity of a young boy who grew up too soon or knew too much. Through his façade, she could see his loneliness, his fear of losing and all the sad little things that turned him into this pathetic person. All she could feel for Kongxhi was anger and contempt.

"You're here," Yin Kongxhi looked up from his reports and smiled at her. "I was expecting you to show up sooner or later!"

He eyed her from top to toe and was amused that she was dressed like an intruder. Ashildr imagined that she would have looked quite ridiculous to him, since her magical powers were nowhere near his to be able to cause him any notable injury.

"You know why I am here, Kongxhi," she began coldly. "This is a private matter between you and me… I do not wish for other people to interfere."

Kongxhi's smile faded as he said coolly, "It is too late for that… Kasuo already knows about our upcoming marriage."

"What?!" Ashildr glared daggers at him. "I DID NOT agree to this! You have to cancel it."

"Why should I?" he countered, as he poured himself some wine. "I have everything to gain from this marriage!"

Ashildr was shocked by his arrogant and selfish reply. Kongxhi went on to tell her about his grand ambitions for the realm, the need to stabilize his rule and for new blood to replace the old, all seemingly point to their propitious marriage. He did not talk about love and family – not once, did he touch on her feelings about the matter. Of course, she would have to bear his children so that his line could assume the ice throne after him. Ashildr cringed inwardly. How could she marry someone so loathsome? It would be an eternal punishment!

"By going ahead with this travesty, you have effectively alienated everyone who cared about you, and I do not mean your mother," she told him plainly. "Rescind the decree and I may forgive you for what you did to my father. He is a loyal subject of the Ice Tribe. He has fought many wars for your father and would have fought wars for you too. Yet, you put his loyalty in doubt by issuing the vicious decree and made him a hostage! He is now the laughing stock of the realm and Kasuo…"

Kongxhi seemed unfazed by her threat. "Kasuo has already challenged me to a duel for your hand in marriage. Imagine that! He is not my match and yet, he is willing to die for you!"

Raising her voice, Ashildr shouted at him. "He is your brother, who loves you so much. How could you do this to him?!"

"He stole you from me!" he retorted. "If he loved me at all, he would never have taken you away…"

"Kasuo and I love each other… I was never yours!" said Ashildr angrily, as memories of her encounter with Kongxhi and imprisonment in the caves stabbed at her heart.

Kongxhi's face darkened with fury. "If you want to save your old man and your precious Kasuo, you know what you have to do!"

Standing her ground, Ashildr unsheathed her dagger and pointed it at her neck as the confrontation escalated. "I'd rather die, than be your queen!"

"No, don't!" shouted Kasuo as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and swooped into the room. He carried Ashildr away in a flash of light before Kongxhi could prevent it. All that remained of Ashildr's presence was the gilded dagger which lay on the floor. Kongxhi bent down and picked up the dagger, cursing the day he and Kasuo made their pledge to take care of each other all those years ago.

* * *

Kasuo kept Ashildr close to him as they glide through the sky and landed gently somewhere in the outskirts of the city. There was no one around and she was sobbing quietly in his chest. He allowed her to vent her misery by giving her a shoulder to cry on. They sat together in silence, as the night calmed Ashildr's frazzled nerves.

"How did you find me?" she mumbled at last.

"Your father told me where to find you," he replied. "I came over as soon as I could…"

"Why? Why save me?" she whimpered. "I don't know if my life is worth living, if I have to marry Kongxhi…I can't stand the sight of him!"

"Ashildr," murmured Kasuo as he lifted her chin so that he could gaze into her shimmering blue eyes. "If I could take you away with me now, I would… We could disappear and live out the rest of our lives in obscurity. But Liluo is a lot sicker than I initially thought. I have to fight Kongxhi …"

"No, don't say that," she panicked. "You cannot possibly win against your brother. I don't want you to die for my sake!"

"Then, promise me that you won't take your own life too. If you died, your father will still be sentenced to death for treason… He and the entire Pan household will be killed! You are his only hope... and mine too, because I do not wish to face this world without you…"

Ashildr gasped as realization hit her - their fates were intertwined and intricately fused together. If she died, many more would die with her. Tears began to fall as Ashildr muttered dejectedly, "Oh Kasuo! What do we do now?"

"The only thing that we can do… live on."

"I don't know how to…"

Kasuo sighed as he gathered Ashildr in his arms. "There is always hope… Hope that one day, Kongxhi will come to his senses and realize what he has done. Hope that we will be together someday, no matter what it takes…"

"Will you still want me after I am used and abused by your brother?" she wept in humiliation. "Will you still love me if I am a shell of the person I once was?"

"Yes, yes and YES!" he said unhesitatingly, as he took her hands in his. "I will always, always want you! No matter how difficult, how painful or how terrible the obstacles that stand in our way, we will always have love. It will guide, heal and strengthen us. That is the one thing that Kongxhi cannot take away from us."

It would be dawn soon and Ashildr shivered at the prospect of being Kongxhi's bride.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

That night, both Kasuo and Ashildr could not sleep as they pondered their bleak future. They were filled with sorrow as they reluctantly parted in the early rays of dawn. She did not know if she could go through with it but Kasuo assured her that he would never leave her. He would remain in the Ice Castle to be with her.

"Then you shouldn't come to the wedding," she decided. "Promise me that you will not come up to congratulate us… I cannot bear to look at you or see the sadness on in your eyes…"

Kasuo shook his head. "I have to be there or else, people will talk…"

"Why do you torture yourself this way?"

"I will not abandon you alone to your fate. By being close to you, it will remind me of my failure to save you…"

Ashildr gasped. "Oh, Kasuo!"

Then, he gave her a spine-tingling and passionate kiss that left her in tears.

"If you can endure this heartbreak for me, then I shall draw strength from the pain to endure what is to come," she swore fervently.

Later, Ashildr returned home to find that her father had been arrested – Kasuo's warnings were becoming true and she feared for her father's life.

 _Damn you, Yin Kongxhi,_ she swore bitterly. _I will never forget how you betrayed us all..._

Ashildr announced her arrival to the palace guards and was immediately ushered into the throne room where Yin Kongxhi was anxiously waiting for her. He had thought that Ashildr and his brother had run away that night – his eyes widened with surprise to relief and delight when he saw her in the room.

Ashildr stood defiant and glared at Kongxhi without even bowing to him.

"Bow before your king!" one of the guards shouted at her but Ashildr paid him no heed, as she said icily, "Release my father…"

The guards immediately drew their weapons to protect Kongxhi - they thought that Ashildr might try to kill the king. "At ease," he told them with a smile. "You are not to hurt my future queen!"

Ashildr did not react to his wild assertions as she carefully schooled her features to remain blank and remained silent. She was not giving him the ability to heckle her.

"Leave us alone!" Kongxhi ordered as the guards bowed and filed out of the hall. When they left, Kongxhi noticed something different about Ashildr – in the way that she stood proud, unafraid and unwavering, in the face of adversity. Her behavior was different, as if she had changed overnight.

Kongxhi quickly came down from the throne and stood before her. "Where did you go? I was worried about you."

"I wish to see my father," she replied stonily.

Sensing that she would not cooperate until her demands were met, Yin Kongxhi gave the orders for Ashildr to visit her father. The Ice Prison was a dank and desolate place for the worst type of criminals as Ashildr made her way down to the dungeons of the castle. Her heart broke at the sight of her father shackled against the wall, bruised and broken.

Pan was shocked when he saw her – he had thought that his daughter would have run away with Prince Kasuo. It had been on everyone's minds – that was why Kongxhi had had him arrested. Kongxhi tried to interrogate him for Ashildr's whereabouts but he had adamantly refused to tell him anything. He would rather die.

"Father!"

Ashildr ran to him and hugged his frail frame, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"Ashildr, my daughter… Why have you come back? You should have left this forsaken place and gone far away," he groaned in pain.

Gently brushing away the blood-stained hair from his face, she said, "I will never leave you, Father. Don't worry, I will get you out."

Suddenly, Kasuo's parents - the old Ice King and Queen appeared and said to the prison guards, "Release General Pan now…"

"Your Majesty! Godmother!" Ashildr cried out with relief as the guards released her father.

Pan slumped weakly against his daughter as he thanked the old Ice King and Queen for their timely rescue.

"We owe you an apology, Pan," said the old Ice King humbly. "My son should not have done this to you. We should have advised him better. Please accept my apology on his behalf. I shall arrange for a carriage to take the both of you home…"

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

As the carriage departed the Ice Castle, Kasuo found his brother standing alone on the balcony, quietly watching the scene below. He walked up to Yin Kongxhi and said, "Xhi, you can stop this madness from getting out of hand, and stop hurting Ashildr…"

Kongxhi turned to his brother, his eyes cold and unreadable as he snickered, "What would you have done if you were in my place? What would you do if Ashildr chose _me_ instead of you?"

Taken aback, Kasuo could not answer him – he had never had to put himself in Xhi's shoes before.

"By the way, I forgot to thank you for bringing Ashildr back safely to me," Kongxhi added.

Kasuo frowned at his insinuation. He was beginning to regret his actions as Kongxhi walked away.

* * *

Ashildr gently supported her father, leaning his frail body against hers in the carriage. She was still seething on the inside at the callous way Kongxhi had treated her father. Upon arrival at their residence, the servants came out quickly and helped their master. The mood of the household had turned from excitement about the wedding to dread as they feared for their own lives. As her father cleaned up and was resting in his room, Ashildr called all the servants together and said, "My father can no longer protect you as you can see for yourselves. The Ice King does not care about me or this household. He will not hesitate to take you away or kill you if it will make me suffer the consequences. I understand that some of you are worried and rightly so. If you want to leave and search for better work options elsewhere, I shall not stop you. I will pay your dues and a little more from what we have managed to save…"

Some of the women were weeping and the men sighed as one by one, they left until only a handful remained. They were loyal to General Pan and have refused to leave their master. Ashildr thanked them for their ultimate sacrifice as she told the servants to open up the treasure-filled chests that were meant for her wedding dowry and distribute them. Each family was given a sizeable pension to live out their lives comfortably. At the end of the day, Ashildr returned to her chambers, weary and sad.

That night, Ashildr trembled and agonized sobs wracked her frame, echoing plaintively in the dark, cold room. Her skin was a deathly pale and her once glorious locks were now straight and unadorned as they fell down her back, forgotten amongst the sorrow. Her eyes were half-closed as tears trickled down her pale cheeks.

And as she wept, her fears and doubts and agonies of heart returned to torment her, to taunt her and to always remind her of how things were and how they couldn't be.

* * *

Yin Kongxhi barely slept a wink that night, he was restless and agonizing over the unanswered questions surrounding Ashildr's disappearance the night before. Kasuo had literally taken her from his clutches and spirited her away. Ashildr did not return until the next morning. Her attitude and behavior noticeably changed – there was a steely resolve in her eyes. What did Kasuo do to her? Could he have taken Ashildr as his woman? Did they do _the_ deed? Nobody knew where they could have gone, as if they had vanished into thin air.

 _She is mine!_

The more he thought about Kasuo and Ashildr, the angrier he became. The one small consolation from all of this was that he now had in his hand, the tiger talisman - the authority over the Ice Army wrenched from the old man. Pan was powerless against him now but Kongxhi knew not to under-estimate the pervasive influence that the general had and it was not tied to any object or symbol. He still had many loyal supporters in the army. Kongxhi needed insurance that he would not raise a rebellion –Pan would never dare to attack if his daughter's life was in his hands.

In the days leading to the wedding, Kongxhi sent his men to spy on the Pan household. He was surprised when they reported that was hardly any activity in the residence. Anxious to find out what was going on, Yin Kongxhi himself went to see for himself and defied the custom that the groom should not see the bride until the wedding day.

The Pan household looked deserted – it was unusually gloomy and quiet, with only a handful of servants around. They were quietly going about their chores. There were no banners nor any indication that this was a bride's house, which upset Kongxhi. One of the servants who recognized him, quickly fell down on his knees and bowed. "Your Majesty!"

"Tell the princess that I am here," Kongxhi said.

The servant scrambled to look for Ashildr and franticly told her that the Ice King was in the house. Ashildr calmly received the news and said, "Take care of my father… And don't let anyone disturb him. I shall see the Ice King myself."

She walked out to the hall where Kongxhi was waiting for her. Her measured steps indicated subtle control in reigning in her emotions. "Your Majesty, I was not expecting your visit. To what do I owe this honor?" she bowed with little deference and said.

"I was worried about you and wanted to know if you are well," he replied with a gentle tone, as he reached out to hold her hands. But Ashildr removed her hands from his and took a cautious step back.

"I am well enough…"

There was a strained silence. Her disinterest and distance made Kongxhi uneasy.

"Why is this house so gloomy? One would think that this is a funeral home!" he declared. "Where are your servants? I shall have the palace spruce up this place, befitting your status as future queen of the Ice Tribe!"

Staring ahead with a blank expression, she replied, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Is there nothing that you want to talk about?" Kongxhi was beginning to feel annoyed. "We shall be husband and wife soon. Are we going to act like complete strangers?"

Ashildr shivered as if his words had chilled her bones. She turned and stared at him with piercing eyes that looked past and through him. "Why are you doing this, Kongxhi? Don't you see that we cannot possibly be happy together? My father has already given you the military power that you so coveted to cement your rule! We have nothing left! What more do you want?"

Kongxhi grabbed her left hand to prevent her from moving away. "I am not giving you up!"

Staring at his hand, his grip tightening around her wrist, Ashildr sighed with resignation.

"You should know that my heart belongs to Kasuo and no one else," she replied in a detached manner. Ashildr did not care if her words had angered the king.

"Is there something _else_ that I should know?" Kongxhi demanded as his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Ashildr's magic flared as she flicked his hand away with ease. "If you insist on going down this path, Yin Kongxhi, then know this – that I will be your wife in name and for convenience! As you so desire for power, it is my hope that you find solace in your throne. You'll have little else because you will never, ever to know a moment of tenderness from me!"

Kongxhi was furious but then, he realized that if he vented his anger on her, he would be playing into her game. He calmed the fire in his heart as he laughed dismissively, "We shall see…"

Ashildr set her jaw, dug in her heels and answered the challenge with a haughty nod.

 _You do not know me, Yin Kongxhi… You do not know me at all!_

* * *

On her wedding day, Ashildr stood still, staring at the mirror in front of her - a face of patrician beauty, classic in its hauteur, untouched by tears and completely unvanquished, as the maids fussed about her. She wore a beautiful off-shoulder wedding gown of silk and pearls, her hair tied in neat braids on top of her head, exposing her slender neck. Everything was perfect – it would have been the happiest day of her life, except that it was not. Ashildr stubbornly refused to cry, as her father sadly covered her face with a lace veil and led her to the exquisite wedding carriage pulled by eight plumed unicorns.

"Ashildr, I will find a way to save you," he whispered to her solemnly.

Trembling, she looked up bravely at her father, grateful for his efforts. Though Pan did not mention anything to her, Ashildr had seen several men coming and going from her father's chambers in the past few days. They must be planning something on the back burner but Kongxhi's spies were everywhere.

"I know, Father… Promise me that you will be safe," she told him.

Yin Kongxhi pulled all the stops to make their wedding spectacular, a feast for the senses. The city bells rang as the bridal procession made its way to the Ice Castle.

The doors of the throne room were thrown wide open as Ashildr strode in with her head held high. The time for tears was over as she bravely accepted her fate. The groom, Yin Kongxhi was seated on his throne, dressed in white – his face lit up when he saw her. He walked down the steps to welcome her. It was surreal as they professed their vows in front of all the guests – the words of love, honor and family tasted bitter in her mouth. Then, as Yin Kongxhi lifted the veil and for a moment, Ashildr thought she saw Kasuo standing before her instead of her husband. Her mind was playing tricks again as Kongxhi placed a chaste kiss on her lips and put a cloak of royal colors around her shoulders. She did not feel the crown that was placed on her head or hear Kongxhi declare her as his Queen to rapturous cheers.

Ashildr stared ahead with steadfast resolve. She knew that Kasuo was there with Liluo and their friends somewhere in the crowd. Kasuo had promised that he would stay away, just so that she would not afford to crumble into sobs. She had to be brave - for her father, for Kasuo and everyone that she held dear. As the celebrations progressed, Kongxhi danced with her in a ballroom decorated with her favorite flowers, cupid water features and hundreds of white doves. Ashildr barely ate or drank that night, while Kongxhi appeared to have a good time. She turned down requests to take part in the bawdy jokes and drunken games that were the tradition of the Ice Tribe.

The wedding feast ended with a stunning show of fireworks. Then, Ashildr was ushered into the wedding chambers and stripped off her wedding attire. Her hair was brushed and the bed turned down for the night. She was left alone, sitting miserably on the side of the huge bed, dressed in a silk nightgown which barely covered her womanly parts. A feeling of dread came over her at the thought of their first night. Would he be gentle with her? Or would he rape her and get it over with?

Suddenly, she heard the door open behind her and quiet footsteps approached the bed. Without turning around to look, Ashildr assumed that it would be her husband as she said coldly, "It is late and I am tired… I shall retire now."

"Ashildr…"

That voice made her heart freeze in shock. She whirled around and said, "Kasuo! What the hell are you doing here?"

Kasuo looked like he had a little too much to drink as he stumbled forward and nearly tripped on a step. "I… I missed you, Ashildr. This is all my fault! I should have taken you away from here… We would have been married. You would be mine now…"

It was quite unexpected, as she pulled Kasuo towards the door. "You need to get out now!"

"No, Ashildr… I need you… I love you!" Kasuo proclaimed drunkenly. She was unable to restrain a gasp as Kasuo softly cupped her cheek, drinking in her gaze with an unquenchable thirst. Goose-bumps broke out all over her body as his fingers ran softly down her neck, idly tracing the "V" neck of her gown.

Ashildr knew she should resist him – that it was wrong even if it felt so right. Her spirit crumbled and she submitted to Kasuo, to his need. She swallowed hard and actually leaned into his touch, reveling in the warmth it brought her.

She heard a soft gasp and barely comprehended the fire of triumph in Kasuo's eyes before his hand slid over her shoulder and behind her back, pulling her lithe frame towards him. Ashildr caved and let herself be pulled into his embrace. His lips crashed against hers and he cupped the back of her neck, bringing her head fiercely to his. Her arms encircled Kasuo's waist and moaned as she felt his lips mould into hers and his tongue seek entrance to her mouth.

She gasped as she felt him hard between the legs and blushed furiously. Kasuo smirked and kissed her behind the ear eliciting a moan from her. Suddenly, Ashildr felt a wave of guilt for wanting to be with her lover.

"Kasuo, we have to stop!"

Ashildr tried to move away half-heartedly, but he gathered her into his arms and marched towards the bed.

 _No, not the wedding bed!_

Her heartbeat quickened as Kasuo lay her down and pressed his hard body against hers, trailing kisses along her cheeks, neck and shoulders. His hands made her skin tingle with yearning as he began to undress her. Ashildr was tempted to give in to his advances, to lose herself in his touch. After all, she had dreamed about their wedding night about a hundred times.

In her dreams, Kasuo was tender and loving but the Kasuo that was with her now wasn't like that at all…Something felt off… _unless,_ _this was not Kasuo?!_

Using an unveiling spell, she cast it upon Kasuo and the impersonator was revealed – it was none other than Yin Kongxhi!

Ashildr reviled and hated him with all her being as she shoved him off of her. "How dare you?!" she spat violently. "How dare you use my love and memory of Kasuo against me?"

Surprised by her quick thinking, Kongxhi was caught unawares as he tumbled to the floor. He threw his head back and laughed. "You have to admit that it was a clever trick. I had to know if you were sleeping with my brother!"

Ashildr rose from the bed and raised her hand to hit him but he caught it easily. "Is this the way you treat your husband?" he quipped but his voice was dripping with jealousy.

"Enough with the games, Kongxhi! This is a sham of a marriage and you know it. Don't pretend that any of this is real!"

"I MADE YOU QUEEN!" he roared as he flung her against the bed. Ashildr fell awkwardly and twisted her arm. She winced in pain and fought back the tears.

Helplessly, she closed her eyes and muttered, "Kill me now…I beg you."

"You would rather die than be with me?" Kongxhi muttered in astonishment.

Ashildr silently waited for the moment where Kongxhi would tear off her clothes and force himself on her but instead, she heard the door open and close behind her - Kongxhi had left their wedding chambers. Ashildr curled under the covers and finally allowed the tears to fall as she cried herself to sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

 _Author's note: Apologies for the late update. Been occupied the last few weeks. On with the story..._

* * *

The news of Yin Kongxhi's marriage reached the Fire Realm as Princess Yan Da sighed and shed a tear.

 _He did it… He now has everything that he wanted._

"What's the matter, sister?" insinuated Shuo Kang. "Are you sad that your beloved is now married?"

"He is our brother, Shuo Kang!" Yan Da reminded him.

The elder brother snorted. "Then why didn't he send us a wedding invitation? He doesn't even treat us like family and prefers to cozy up to the snooty Ice Tribe…"

"I won't have you talking ill of Kongxhi," Yan Da warned. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Well, if you miss him that much, why don't you visit him and send him our congratulations?" Shuo Kang retorted to which Yan Da looked up at him.

"Maybe, I will."

Yan Da had expected Kongxhi to be over the moon after marrying the love of his life. Instead, as she crept into Kongxhi's chambers in the middle of the night, she found him slumped at his table still in his groom outfit – drunk and wasted.

 _What was he doing here alone?_ she wondered with concern. _Wasn't he supposed to be with his wife?_

Gently, Yan Da shook him. "Yin Kongxhi, wake up!"

He grunted irritably and ignored her attempts to wake him. Yan Da sighed and sat down beside him. "What happened to you, Kongxhi? You should be the happiest man tonight but I find you here alone… I guess I'm glad that you are not with her but still, it hurts to see you like this."

Yan Da helped him to the bed and remained by his side the entire night. She stared at Kongxhi's smooth, handsome face and reminisced fondly of their time together in the cave not too long ago. He may not remember any of it but they had had sex that fateful night – their lovemaking was fiery, passionate and all consuming. She did not care if Kongxhi cried out _"Ashildr"_ in his drunken desperation. Yan Da realized that if she wanted to be with him, she had to be content with her lot, taking any scraps of love that he could give her. It was humiliating to be treated that way and she would be the laughing stock of the Fire Realm if word got out of their one-sided affair. Even after learning that they were step-siblings, she still loved Kongxhi with all her heart. It was a secret that the Fire princess would take to the grave.

The next morning, Yan Da hid from the servants who came in to clean up the room. They were surprised to find their king in his own bed and exchanged baffled glances as they continued with their daily chores. Kongxhi woke up and immediately knew that there was a stranger in the room. After dismissing the servants, he said, "Come out and I will spare your life."

Gingerly, Yan Da stepped out from her hiding place. "You look terrible," she remarked. "Had a rough night?"

Kongxhi scowled and said rudely, "What do you want?"

"I want to help you," she replied. "It is obvious that you have some relationship trouble. I can offer my expertise to help you win Ashildr over, after all I am a woman too…"

Narrowing his eyes, Kongxhi said, "Why would you want to do that? I thought you hated her…"

Yan Da sighed and stood up to pace in front of him. "I want to, but I don't hate her… I just don't understand why she picked Kasuo, and not you. Is it possible that she might be missing something? Anyway, I want to see you happy and if being happy means getting the girl of your dreams, then as your step-sister, I will help you."

"What do I have to do?" Kongxhi asked, as if he was humoring her.

Staring at her beloved, Yan Da wanted to say that he was absolutely perfect in her eyes – that she would not change a thing about him, but that was not what Kongxhi wanted to hear.

"You must do exactly as I say," replied Yan Da confidently.

* * *

Ashildr watched as Huang Tuo carefully bandaged her arm with barely contained rage. She could sense his disbelieve that Yin Kongxhi could hurt her. "I hope you will keep this from Kasuo," she said quietly, as she rolled down her sleeve. "I don't want him to worry…"

Huang Tuo sighed. "I will try to but that doesn't mean that I have forgiven Yin Kongxhi for what he did to you!"

"Thank you for your concern, dear friend. I will be fine."

He gave her a meaningful look. "What if he hurts you again? How can you tolerate this kind of abuse?"

Ashildr looked down and tried to smile bravely. "I have managed to defeat Lady Sala, haven't I? Don't worry, Huang Tuo... I will not allow anyone to bully or ill-treat me like this ever again."

Huang Tuo didn't seem convinced as he uttered, "I hope so too."

"Were you with Kasuo during the wedding?" Ashildr furtively changed the subject. Although, it hurt to talk about Kasuo, she still wanted to know if he was all right. Anyhow, they were alone in the room and the servants were dismissed.

The physician nodded grimly. "He did not stay long at the party… Didn't say much also. I guess there was nothing that he could do or say to change anything…"

"That is true. I wanted him to leave this place and live out his life, away from the plotting and schemes in this castle…"

Huang Tuo shook his head. "He could never leave you or forget you, Ashildr…"

Those words stabbed at her heart as she confessed softly, "I cannot forget him either…"

Suddenly, their quiet moment was interrupted by a messenger. "Your Highness, the king requests your presence at breakfast in the Great Hall."

Hiding her sadness and vulnerability behind a poker face, Ashildr told him, "Tell the king that I shall be there…"

"I must take my leave now," said Huang Tuo quickly, as he packed his medical kit. "You should rest that arm and I shall see you again in a few days."

"Thank you and please keep a watch over Kasuo for me," she said as the physician nodded and left. Rising from her seat, Ashildr took a deep breath and made her way to the Great Hall.

There at the royal table was Yin Kongxhi, his mother together with the old Ice King and Queen. They were having a very awkward moment when Ashildr arrived. Only Lian Ji seemed to be enjoying herself as the court musicians played a light melody. Ashildr came forward and bowed formally to them. "Ashildr wishes all a blessed morning..."

"A good morning to you too. I trust you had a good night's rest," said Lian Ji with a forced smile, as a servant pulled up a chair next to Kongxhi.

With a lowered gaze, Ashildr replied, "Yes, Queen Mother."

"Good. I'm hoping for grandchildren soon," quipped Lian Ji while Kongxhi shifted uneasily in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Mother, this is a discussion for another time," he gently admonished her.

Lian Ji raised an eyebrow at her son. "But we always have frank and open discussions, don't we, Xhi? The royal line is dependent on Ashildr's ability to produce heirs…"

Suddenly, Ashildr lost all her appetite as the thought of having children with her husband was too revolting. She quickly quelled any residual urges to throw up and faked a smile.

Her godmother, the old Ice Queen, intervened and told them that she and the old Ice King would be leaving the Ice Castle soon. "We wish to visit some old friends and acquaintances," she said. "And the familiar places that we used to visit when we were young…"

Lian Ji looked bored while Kongxhi nodded and asked, "When will you depart?"

"Oh, in a day or two… We just barely packed for the journey," his father replied, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I wish you a safe journey," added Ashildr, silently thanking her godmother for bringing their attention away from babies and heirs.

The old Ice King and Queen then excused themselves from the table. Lian Ji too, decided that she was too full to have another bite and left the two newlyweds alone. As Ashildr rose to leave, Kongxhi suddenly declared out loud, "Ashildr, I shall spend the night in your chambers tonight…"

Her back stiffened as she shot him an angry glare. "As Your Majesty wishes…"

Kongxhi flinched as if stung by her icy reply.

That evening, Ashildr waited for her husband to show up and dreading the moment when he would claim his rights over her. The hours passed and she grew more and more agitated. At the eleventh hour, Kongxhi appeared at her door. All thoughts of sleep flew out the window as Ashildr sat stiffly at the edge of the bed in her nightgown, her fingers digging into her palms.

Kongxhi seemed surprised that she was still awake. He dismissed the guards and servants so that they could be alone. He changed into his night shift and climbed into bed with her, his movements stilted and awkward. She stared at him silently the whole time, like a deer about to be mauled by a lion.

"If you are waiting for me to apologize for the previous night, don't bother… I will not apologize for my actions," he said eventually, sounding perplexed.

"Fine!"

Ashildr turned away and slipped under the covers of the bed, scooting as far away from Kongxhi as she could. But her husband did not touch her as he settled in and slept on _his_ side of the bed. Ashildr felt relieved and a little puzzled by his actions – he could have slept in his own bed if this wasn't a conjugal visit. She didn't understand why Kongxhi wanted to be so close to her if he wasn't going to do anything, but it made no matter.

Soon, she drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Ashildr woke up alone and the creased pillow by her side bore witness of his presence last night. Kongxhi had already risen earlier and gone for the day. She was about to leave her chambers when some of the servants came in, carrying Kongxhi's personal items. The maids were giggling among themselves and blushed when they saw her. "Your Highness!"

"What is this?" she queried.

"It is His Majesty's request to have his things brought to your room," said one of the servants and they giggled again.

 _What?!_

Ashildr was incensed - no way was Kongxhi sharing a room with her! Now, everyone in the castle would know that the king has decided to move into her chambers. The court loved a lusty king and it was probably his crazy mother's idea - Lian Ji controlled all matters involving the running of the castle. There was nothing that she could do. Ashildr was miserable as the servants moved some of her belongings to accommodate the king's stuff. She began to feel claustrophobic in the room and quickly stepped out for a walk. She decided to visit her godmother to see if she needed any help with the packing. Along the way, caught sight of Kasuo walking towards her. His face was downcast and he didn't seem to notice her.

His name fell from her lips. "Kasuo…"

Both stopped walking as their eyes met with yearning and sorrow. He smiled wistfully at her as he said with a bow, "Ashildr, my queen."

He had meant it in more ways than one and she knew it.

"Kasuo, how have you been keeping?" she asked politely but in her heart, Ashildr knew that Kasuo was suffering in silence. She felt the urge to reach out her hands to touch his pale cheeks and kiss away those dark circles around his eyes. He looked like he had not had a night's sleep since their last meeting. Ashildr's two ladies-in-waiting were with her, so she could not express her true feelings and kept her hands firmly by her side.

He gazed away and replied softly, "As fine as I'll ever be…"

"It's good to know…"

"And you? Is... my brother treating you well?" he asked cautiously.

Ashildr couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer- they had just married a few days ago and she was already dreading the future. In the end, she just nodded without giving further details. Kasuo seemed a little disappointed by her detached manner.

"Where are you heading to?" asked Kasuo, in a self-conscious manner. She then, realized that he was trying to put some distance between them as they struggled to define their new roles. They could no longer be what they used to be.

"Oh…I was on my way to visit your mother… She will be leaving the Ice Castle soon and I thought that, maybe, I could help her to pack for the trip."

"My mother will like that."

 _I wish I was the one leaving this place…_

It so happened that they both thought of the same thing and sighed deeply. Ashildr wondered how long before her emotional dam would burst its banks and leave her in a bumbling mess. Was Kasuo going to haunt the corridors of the castle, like a wraith in search of redemption? She had wanted him to be happy but it seemed like they were both doomed to their fates.

The ladies-in-waiting grew nervous as their queen and Prince Kasuo stared at each other in silence. "Your Highness?"

Eventually, Ashildr straightened her back and looked up at Kasuo. "I wish you well and take care…"

"You too, my queen."

It pained her to see Kasuo walk away but she knew she had to go on. It was what Kasuo would have wanted her to do.

Her godmother, the elder Ice Queen was glad to see her as they sat down for some flower tea. There were opened trunks scattered all over the room, some with women's things and others were men's. The servants were busy putting things into the trunks as the elder queen supervised them.

"Kasuo was just here a while ago," said her godmother.

"Yes, I met him on my way here…"

"Poor Kasuo," the elder woman sighed. "I'm not sure if he is ever going to be happy again."

 _I don't know if I'll ever be happy again,_ Ashildr mumbled to herself.

"Ashildr, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am… Just trying to find my role in all this. It is quite overwhelming for me," she said with a nervous smile.

"I can sympathize with your situation. You see, I knew from the start that I would be the Ice Queen when I married my husband, and I was groomed for the role. My mother-in-law was kind and helpful. She was instrumental in guiding me as she relegated her queenly duties to me and chose to remain at the Ice Temple to cultivate. I don't think Lian Ji will allow you to handle the castle affairs, so my suggestion to you is to look beyond the castle, to the ordinary folk living in the city and the fringes of the Ice Realm…They need you…"

Ashildr's eyes widened with realization. Even though all authority over palace matters lay in Lian Ji's hands, she was still the Ice Queen and married to the most powerful immortal in the Three Realms. Her words would carry weight in court circles. She could use that to improve the lives of the people in her husband's realm. It would give her a purpose and an opportunity to escape the strangling web of influence that both her husband and his mother had weaved into their lives.

"Thank you, Godmother. I will heed your advice…"

She wanted to take up the cause with her husband - he had no reason to object to her request, as a caring and benevolent queen would bode well for his rule. However, he may demand something in return, something that Ashildr was not prepared to give him. It would be wise to keep silent for now. After all, she was already asleep when he returned that night.

The former Ice King and Queen bade farewell to Ashildr and the rest of the royal household the next morning. They would be away for quite a while and Ashildr already missed her godmother as they stood at the battlements, watching the royal carriage rumble out of sight.

* * *

It was a pleasant day with light snow as the royal entourage stopped by the banks of a river to rest and freshen up. They had just crossed the border of the Ice Realm as they made their way towards the Mermaid Kingdom. The elder Ice King and Queen were enjoying the sights and their retirement from palace politics. A small camp was set up and as they were preparing for tea, suddenly, Yin Kongxhi appeared in front of them. He had several of his elite palace guards with him.

The elder king was surprised to see his son. "Xhi, what's the matter? Did something happen back at the Ice Castle?"

Kongxhi crossed his arms and said, "There is nothing wrong in the Ice Castle… I came here to stop you from meeting up with the former General Pan."

"What do you mean?" demanded the elder queen as she stared at Kongxhi.

"This trip is a cover for something far more sinister. My spies tell me that the Grand Duke is plotting a coup against me and I am here to stop him and you," said Kongxhi, as his guards prepared to fight. The elder king and queen had only a few guards and servants with them and were grossly outnumbered in this confrontation.

"That is preposterous!" exclaimed his father. "I would never have allowed it! Xhi, there must be an explanation for all this. We should talk about it…"

"He is your father-in-law!" added the elder queen indignantly.

"You are my son and the legitimate king of the Ice Realm," argued his father.

"Am I?" Kongxhi argued. "You have never treated me as your son because you knew that I was not your true-born! All my life, I have been lied to and treated unfairly. You have always wanted Kasuo to be king!"

Then, Kongxhi ordered his men to kill all the guards and servants. "Leave no one alive," he said in a cold, hard voice. "I will deal with the elder king and queen myself!"

Kongxhi stalked towards his father and the elder queen, his eyes blazing red as he threw away his eye-patch. "See for yourself! I am the son of _Yuan Ji_ , the true ruler of the Three Realms!"

The elder king and queen were shocked and speechless as they staggered back in fear. "What are you going to do to us?"

Although the elder king and queen were powerful illusionists, they was unable to fend off Kongxhi's attack. With a mean smile, Kongxhi imprisoned them in ice and hid them in a nearby cave, sealing it shut with an avalanche. The rest of the bodies were also buried in the snow.

"Are they dead, sire?" one of his guards asked, referring to the elder king and queen.

"No, but they will be frozen and kept in this prison for as long as I'm alive," laughed Kongxhi. "No one will be able to find them in this deserted place."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

That day, Ashildr was helping out in her godmother's renowned rose garden – she had promised the elder Ice Queen to tend to her beloved flowers till she returned from the holidays. Ashildr was somewhat left on her own as her mother-in-law did not allow her to handle any palace matters. She had time and moreover, Kongxhi was away. While pruning the roses, suddenly, a thorn pricked her finger. She quickly removed her hand from the bush and sucked the blood that had oozed out from the wound.

 _This is strange, Godmother's rose bushes never had any thorns before_ , she thought in distress. _Where did it come from?_

Suddenly, Ashildr noticed that sharp, needle-like thorns had sprung out from the bushes everywhere. The servants were shocked and fled in panic. It was as if the Elder Queen's favorite garden was protecting itself from an invisible enemy. What was happening?

 _I must talk with Kasuo about this,_ mumbled Ashildr to herself.

In the evening, while her maid Bibi was brushing out her long hair to prepare for the night, Ashildr was thinking of Kasuo. Ashildr had hardly spoken to him since that day they had accidentally bumped into each other outside of his mother's chambers. Somehow, Kasuo had found a way to avoid her in an awkward game of hide-and-seek. Perhaps, he really did not want to see her – it was understandable, considering they were no longer a couple. The last thing they would want was a scandal that would rock Kongxhi's reign.

"My Queen, I noticed that you are more relaxed and happier without His Majesty, the King around," Bibi muttered, quite pleased with herself.

 _Am I?_

Ashildr wondered whether it showed on her face and her mannerisms. She had quietly hoped that it would not be too obvious but Bibi was one of those clueless ones that grew up protected in the Pan household and had followed her into the palace on the day Ashildr was married to Yin Kongxhi. If _she_ had noticed anything about Ashildr's behavior, it would be obvious to everyone. Ashildr then turned around and spoke to her maid –

"Bibi, you can stop brushing my hair now," she said nicely, taking the brush from Bibi's hands.

"Oh?"

Bibi was confused and startled when Ashildr reached out to hold her hands. "I have something important to tell you and I hope you will remember this. Your life depends on it."

Her smile soon faded as Ashildr gave her a serious look. "I am not going to scold you or anything like that, but I want to say that this place is not my father's house, where the servants talk and roam freely without fear. Here, the walls here have ears and what you say may have serious consequences for the both of us…"

By now, Bibi was terrified as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry, my Queen… I didn't know…"

Ashildr sighed. "I hope that you will keep these thoughts to yourself and not confide in anyone in the castle, you understand?"

Tears were rolling down Bibi's pale cheeks as she swore not to talk too much. Ashildr wiped her tears away and smiled kindly. "And I, swear to defend you with all my power, to keep you from harm…"

Lian Ji soon came to her mind - that suspicious woman had started purging the palace of all her husband's former allies and supporters – families that were once honored were suddenly without a home, stripped of their titles and left out in the cold. Those who dared oppose her were swiftly dealt with. She had filled the palace with her own spies and Ashildr could not trust any of the servants that Lian Ji had assigned to serve her. She was lucky that Lian Ji had allowed her to keep Bibi.

 _Poor Bibi, so frightened out of her wits… But there is no guarantee that Lian Ji will take you by force and make you go where you don't want to go or do something terrible to you…_

Bibi didn't need to know that as Ashildr quietly dismissed her for the night. She needed time alone to think of a way to meet Kasuo. Suddenly, the door to her chambers opened and Kongxhi strode in arrogantly.

"Ashildr, I am back! Did you miss me?" he said happily, a little too happy and assured by her standards.

Turning around to greet her husband, Ashildr bowed stiffly and forced a smile. "I trust that you had a fruitful trip…"

"Yes, my visit to the border towns went very well," he replied easily, as he began to take off his cloak and outer clothing. Ashildr looked away and walked back to her dressing table. She could hear him undressing noisily behind the curtains while the servants prepared his bath. Kongxhi's return had put a damper to her plans to meet Kasuo.

 _I wish you didn't come back at all_ , she thought bitterly - her peaceful, quiet and happy days had come to an abrupt end. Ashildr waited until he had had washed and changed into his night clothes. Kongxhi came back into the bedroom and moved to stand behind her, the scent of bath flowers lingered. From the corner of her eye, she glanced as his hand reached for the hair brush and then, gently he began to brush her hair.

"You have beautiful hair, Ashildr… smooth and shiny like the silken strands of the silkworms," he murmured, too closely to her ear, his fingers ghosting down her bare neck and shoulders. Involuntarily, she shivered. The air in the room began to feel thick and suffocating. It was a scene ripe for seduction.

Ashildr quickly moved away from her husband and said, "You don't have to brush my hair… The maids have already done that."

"Ashildr, I …"

"Would you like some wine?" she interrupted and hurriedly walked to the adjacent salon and began pouring some flower wine into a goblet. This would take some heat off the bedroom. "I'm sure they don't make flower wine in the border towns…"

"You are right. The wine tasted rough and unrefined," quipped Kongxhi, as he followed her into the salon. "But there is something rustic and wild about these places… It feels oddly liberating!"

Ashildr passed him the goblet of wine and casually asked, "Have you heard any news from your father and my godmother? They have been away for many days and I haven't heard from them since they left the castle…"

Kongxhi stilled, surprised that she would bring up this matter. "Yes, I have heard from them," he told her. "They are on their way to the Mermaid Kingdom and enjoying their holiday… They said there was no need to worry about them. They are just fine!"

"That's good to know… Godmother promised me that she would write to me about her travels."

"Oh, I'm sure that she will, when she has the time," added Kongxhi with a nervous laugh.

Ashildr thought that Kongxhi behaved rather evasively and his tone indicated that he wanted to end that conversation fast and so, she didn't press further.

"You must be tired from all that long distance travel… You should have a good night's rest," she said to him, strongly hinting that he should get some sleep.

"Will you join me?"

Kongxhi was looking at her meaningfully – it was clear what he wanted but Ashildr took a step back. She was not going to give in to his demands or fall for his tricks. As she struggled to find an excuse to leave the room, suddenly, a bright flash streaked across the sky and a loud rumble followed.

They were surprised as Kongxhi rushed to the balcony and looked up at the gathering storm clouds.

"This has never happened before," he muttered with concern. Stretching out his hands, Kongxhi tried to disperse the dark clouds with magic but with little effect.

Ashildr went out to join her husband, just as the first drops of rain fell from the sky. The entire city woke up to a raging storm that night. Ashildr had survived thunderstorms in the mortal world before, but this has never happened in the Ice Realm. They were accustomed to snows and blizzards, never tropical storms like this. By morning, most of the outskirts of the city were inundated by flood waters as the sky cleared. Kongxhi was deeply troubled as he quickly summoned his advisers, while mobilizing the army to assist the city folk.

At first, it was the thorns in her godmother's rose garden and then, a thunderstorm hit Snowblade City. _What had gone wrong? Were they ill omens?_

Ashildr was present in the throne room to seek answers about these strange signs. Kasuo, Xing Jiu and Lian Ji were also there. However, the king's advisers were unable to come up with a satisfactory answer, much to Kongxhi's distress.

"Xing Jiu, can you explain this weather anomaly?" he turned to the King of Astrologers.

Calm and deep in thought, Xing Jiu took his time to answer the king. Then, he looked up and said, "Your Majesty, forgive me for being bold in my interpretation of this phenomenon… There has been a shift in the magical realm, but I do not know what had caused it…"

"Impossible!" Kongxhi said impatiently. "This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Xing Jiu. Can anyone here give me a logical and reasonable explanation?"

"Permission to speak, my king," said Lian Ji smoothly. "Instead of focusing on the cause of this anomaly, we should be channeling our energies to help the flood victims, rebuild the riverbanks and houses…"

"But the people will need a statement from their king," said Kasuo.

Lian Ji scowled unhappily. "You dare to interrupt me, Kasuo? The king owes no explanation to the people! They only need to know that their king is generous and caring. When they find out that we will be sending out provisions and building materials in the next few days, their anxieties will cease."

"The Queen Mother is right!"

"The King owes no explanation to the people!"

It was clearly a breach of protocol and Kasuo was powerless to do anything about it as Lian Ji's supporters quickly rallied to her side. Xing Jiu signaled to Kasuo not to say another word. Ashildr turned to her husband and said, "I wish to be a part of the aid committee, my lord. I believe my presence will assure the people that their king is looking into their welfare…"

Kongxhi nodded and was fairly impressed by her suggestion. "Yes, that is a good idea. The minister of works and palace matters will report to you regarding the aid that we will provide."

"Thank you, my lord," said Ashildr with a smile.

Both ministers were clearly shocked but did not dare to challenge Kongxhi's orders.

* * *

It was a dream come true for Ashildr, as the situation presented itself to her. She had wanted to speak to her husband about her intention to work with the common folk. Now that she had his consent, she was able to leave the restrictive confines of the castle and move freely about on her own. Ashildr quickly summoned all the ministers and generals to a meeting to gauge the severity of the situation. Districts to the east and south of the city had been badly affected – homes, bridges had been washed away, landslides displaced victims and livestock. No one knew the extent of the damage but reports were soon flying in from all over the realm. With the information that she had gathered from them, Ashildr set to work mobilizing sub-committees for food, shelter and reconstruction. These blankets, rations and building materials had to be deployed to affected areas as quickly as possible. She gave herself a week to mobilize the aid.

Her husband had allowed her the use of the store room next to the royal armory as her temporary work place. Ashildr started her own log books to record stocks coming in and out of the huge facility, something that she had learned from her mortal father. She slept on the cold hard floor in the store room when it got late. On the third night, Kongxhi passed by and was touched by her determination and resolve, as he removed his cloak and tenderly covered her with it.

The next day, Ashildr woke up and found the king's cloak covering her body. _Yin Kongxhi was here last night…_

Ashildr bit her lower lip as she felt a tiny tug of guilt – perhaps, she could be less condescending and a little kinder to him.

 _I should return the cloak to him when I see him later…_

Not wanting to dwell on the issue, Ashildr quickly resumed her work. She sent out notices for volunteer masons and carpenters. People soon streamed into the castle to offer their services.

Later that day, Kasuo and Xing Jiu came over to see if she needed any help. Ashildr was surprised to see them as she gladly quipped, "Are you ready to get your hands dirty?"

They worked side by side to organize the aid into caravans. The days passed quickly and it was getting late. The workers had packed the caravans full with provisions and had begun clearing up for the day as Ashildr's work room slowly emptied of people. Out of the blue, Yin Kongxhi sent her some wine and refreshments after which, Kasuo, Xing Jiu and Ashildr sat down around the table to talk.

Ashildr turned to Xing Jiu and said, "Is it true what you said about the shift in the magical realm? I sense that something is not right too..."

Xing Jiu nodded. "My search for answers led me here, in the Ice Castle... And I encountered the black mist several times..."

"Do you think that someone in the castle is in league with Yuan Ji?" asked Kasuo in a low voice.

With a sigh, Ashildr muttered, "Perhaps, Lady Sala was not the only one... There could be more..."

Rubbing his smooth chin, Xing Jiu remarked, "It is possible that Yuan Ji is behind all this..."

Ashildr then, told them about the elder Ice Queen's rose garden which had suddenly sprouted thorns. "The entire area is closed and no one dares go there now," she said. "Kasuo, have you received any news from your parents lately?"

"No, I haven't..."

"That is strange," she said with a frown. "It seems that the only person who received news from your parents is Xhi... He told me that they were on their way to the Mermaid Kingdom."

"The Mermaid Kingdom is vast. They could be anywhere," said Kasuo.

Xing Jiu added, "But they will certainly meet up with the Mermaid Saint while passing through the area. I will talk to the Mermaid Saint and find out if she has any idea of where they could have gone."

They bid Xing Jiu farewell as he quickly departed.

* * *

As Kasuo was cleaning up the room, he noticed the king's cloak hanging on Ashildr's chair.

She looked up and saw the frown on his face. "What's the matter, Kasuo?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied hastily and shrugged, as he arranged the crystals neatly on the shelf.

They were still tip-toeing around each other, unsure of what to do or say. Ashildr had hoped that Kasuo would say something to her. Seeing that they were now alone, Ashildr said to him, "You haven't been responding to my messages."

"Ah, I'm sorry… I didn't know if it was appropriate," he replied awkwardly.

Tired of hiding behind palace courtesies and rules, Ashildr blurted out softly, "I missed you…"

With his back turned to Ashildr, Kasuo suddenly froze at those words. He could feel the yearning, the sadness in her voice. Kasuo had to struggle hard to not turn around, hold Ashildr in his arms and kiss her senseless. He wanted to fool himself into thinking that he did not care anymore, but deep down, he knew that she was in a very vulnerable place right now and he must not destroy the trust that she had placed on him. _Oh, the sweet agony and torture!_

"I missed you too," he replied, words that provided little relief to his pain.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked as dusk began to set, enveloping the room in semi-darkness.

Kasuo was stunned by her bold invitation that he was rendered momentarily speechless.

"I meant, hang around and talk, nothing else," she quickly explained herself, though her eyes avoided his. Ashildr must have realized the enormous implications of a seemingly innocent invitation.

"Isn't Xhi sending anyone to escort you back to your chambers?" asked Kasuo uncertainly. "It is rather late."

She noticed that he was staring at the king's cloak on the chair.

"In case you were wondering, I have slept here alone for the past several nights. When I woke up this morning, I found his cloak on me. If I had a choice, I prefer these four bare walls to the luxury of my bedroom," she sighed. "If I could stay here, I would…"

Ashildr did not have to explain herself to him but somehow, she had sensed his anxiety. A part of him still refused to acknowledge that Ashildr was now Xhi's wife, and their marriage would be consummated sooner or later. They may even have children later in life. He told himself countless times that he would get over this and be the better person. Ashildr meant more to him than just her physical body.

 _But it was still too soon… He would still end up devastated._

Kasuo felt that he would bitterly regret the day he did not take Ashildr away from his brother. But right now, Ashildr needed a friend and not a jealous lover. Kasuo gazed at her and offered, "Then, let me stay and accompany you… For as long as you want me to."

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, I'd love that!"

* * *

Ashildr's heart soared on eagle's wings – she had been alone and isolated in the prison of her new home for so long that she soon forgot the exhilarating feeling. If she could hug Kasuo now, she would.

They sat down in the cold bare room and talked just about anything and everything while having some flower wine. With Kasuo, she was at ease and her thoughts flowed freely. There were no secrets between them. She could never have that kind of connection with anyone else.

* * *

That night, Kongxhi came back to an empty bedroom. Apparently, Ashildr had not yet returned. He smiled as the memory of Ashildr peacefully asleep on a hard ledge of the store room crossed his mind. She must have been too tired to walk back to their room that night. Yin Kongxhi had wanted to visit her in the day, but he was busy with the realm's affairs. He then decided that he would visit her again - he was not about to let her sleep in that bare room. He would personally bring her back with him. Just as he was about to step out, his mother came in.

"You should not have allowed the princess to organize aid to the people," said Lian Ji to her son crossly.

But Kongxhi was unperturbed. "You mean Ashildr, my wife and queen?"

"The queen's only duty is child-bearing and taking care of her family…not running around distributing aid," Lian Ji snorted. "Minister Yun and Minister Gung have both complained to me that Ashildr has placed unnecessary pressure on them by raising questions about their portfolios."

Kongxhi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why would they need to complain if their portfolios are in order? Ashildr will be my ambassador to the peoples, a face that the people can identify with. They saw her on our wedding day… Besides, I do not trust Minister Yun and Minister Gung. I have seen their reports and their numbers don't add up… They must think I am a fool!"

Lian Ji's expression fell. "Oh, oh… I didn't know anything about it," she replied sheepishly. "I am sure they did not mean it like that at all."

"Tell them that if they do not cooperate with Ashildr, they will be answerable to me and I can guarantee that their posts will be vacant very soon," Kongxhi decided. "Besides, I am about to see Ashildr myself. Perhaps, she may have a thing or two to say about Minister Yun and Gung…"

Lian Ji was surprised that her son would defend his wife's decision to lead the aid committee. Ashildr may have won this round, but Lian Ji was not about to concede defeat. The new queen was beginning to become a thorn in her side. If Ashildr succeeded in her mission, Xhi would trust her completely and give her more palace duties and eventually, sideline his own mother. No, she would have to remove Ashildr, once and for all. Her son could always find another queen and Lian Ji would never have to worry about being made redundant again.

 _Watch out, Ashildr,_ smiled Lian Ji cruelly. _Walls will fall and people will get hurt…A small slip or a little accident and the young queen's life will be snuffed out like a candle flame!_

* * *

As they were doing a final inspection walk around of the aid caravans, Ashildr turned to Kasuo and said, "I had a great time this evening. Promise me that you will never avoid me again, to spare me the pain… I'd rather feel _something_ than feel nothing at all!"

Before Kasuo could respond, Ashildr suddenly gasped when she saw Yin Kongxhi standing in front of them with his cloak in his hand. His eyes were cold as he glared at them.

Ashildr bowed stiffly, her smile gone. "Xhi, I didn't know you have come."

"We would have showed you the aid caravans," said Kasuo proudly.

"Really? I came here to bring my wife back," replied Kongxhi, as he came forward and placed his cloak on Ashildr's shoulders. "I have full confidence that she has done a credible job. Let us go now."

Ashildr gritted her teeth and refused to move when Kongxhi tried to pull her away. She disliked the way he treated her, as if she was his prized toy possession.

"But our work here is not finished yet," she told him flatly as she was reluctant to leave.

Kongxhi scowled and insisted, "You are done for tonight, Ashildr…"

Left with no options and fearing that Kongxhi might hurt Kasuo, Ashildr swallowed her anger and followed him back miserably. As they reached their chambers, Ashildr hesitated and stared at the huge twin wooden doors in front of her – it felt like she was going back into her gilded prison. The night sky outside was filled with stars and she silently wished that she could turn into a bird and fly away.

Kongxhi walked in and turned around. "Aren't you coming in? I promise I won't bite…"

If it was an attempt at humor, Ashildr didn't find it funny at all, as she took a deep breath and walked in boldly. The servants quickly attended to her as they stripped off her garments and prepared a bath for her. Ashildr was numb and her mind shut down as fatigue set in. She was dressed in her night clothes and returned to the bedroom where her husband was waiting for her.

He did not say a word as he took her by the hand and led her towards the bed. Ashildr was too tired to resist and she was resigned to whatever he wanted to do with her. Kongxhi laid her down on the bed beside him, putting a little distance between them.

"Sleep now… You have much to do tomorrow," he gently told her.

Ashildr nodded as her eyes slowly drifted shut.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

The next day, Yin Kongxhi flagged off an impressive fleet of caravans, each filled with the provisions and complete with its own security detail and team of workers. The army would then assist to distribute the aid to the peoples and begin the reconstruction of houses and bridges.

Kongxhi's public relations coup was a success. With Ashildr by his side, the crowds clapped and cheered loudly.

 _Long live the King! Long live the Queen!_

Of course it was all her hard work and determination. It didn't matter who reaped the glory. She felt a great sense of achievement that she could do her part for her people. Her husband had been supportive of her efforts and from the scowls on the faces of Minister Yun and Minister Gung, whom she had suspected were pilfering from the royal coffers, their plans to sabotage her had been thwarted. She sneaked a side glance at her husband - he was smiling and waving to the crowds.

 _It had to be him…_

She was quite sure of it. Otherwise, she would not have the peace of mind to implement her plans. Someday day, Ashildr would not need Kongxhi to protect her. He would have to look to her as his equal and not some push-over. Someday, she would stand tall and demand her freedom, to live her own life and pursue her own dreams.

Soon, reports from the flood ravaged areas streamed in – aid was swiftly distributed to the victims without any problems. Overall, it was encouraging for Ashildr and she took a personal interest in the comments from the general public and the army. She would compile them carefully and hand these reports over to her husband as part of her accountability and transparency policy. If she ever had need for more supplies, she would requisition them and even discuss the issue with Kongxhi – it was strictly official business.

In the first few months of their marriage, Kongxhi and Ashildr had developed a routine just to keep up with appearances. They would have supper together on certain days and attend formal occasions as a couple. Apart from that, Ashildr did not want to have anything to do with him and she had made that very clear to him before their wedding.

One day, during one of their scheduled meal times, Kongxhi told her, "Ashildr, you should visit the south district to oversee the reconstruction efforts there - as a reward for your efforts…"

Ashildr raised an eyebrow - Yin Kongxhi was allowing her to leave the Ice Castle? Wasn't he worried that she might just escape or slip away and disappear altogether? There had to be a catch somewhere. He would never allow her to leave alone.

"Really? That is most kind of you," she replied with a cautious tone.

"You shall accompany me there," he added smoothly.

 _Ah_ , hence, there was the catch as Ashildr nodded. "Does your council allow the king to leave his castle for an extended period of time?" she remarked.

"They all have their assignments to keep them busy while I am gone… Anyway, I look forward to this trip and some time away from routine palace affairs. We'll have a short vacation together… I can show you a famous local attraction nearby - geothermal springs that flow from beneath the Ice Mountain and other surrounding mountains. The mineral-rich water is considered to be medically beneficial for us."

Ashildr was dismayed as she was not yet free of his unwanted attentions and she almost turned down the offer. But her mind convinced her that the idea may not be so terrible. After all, it was an opportunity for her to leave the castle. In response, she forced a smile and said to her husband, "I can't wait to see this place…"

* * *

The journey to the south district was pleasant and the weather was fair with light snow. Ashildr got to see a part of the Ice Realm that she had never seen before - the south was a little warmer due to the underground geo-thermal activity. There were some stunted vegetation and clumps of verdant pine trees. Farming was a way of life and the people here grew flowers and herbs.

Surrounded by a coterie of guards and colorful banners, Kongxhi and Ashildr's arrival was well received by the people. Tents were quickly set up in an open field as Kongxhi made plans to survey the site of the new bridge.

While in her own tent, Ashildr removed of her heavy and restrictive formal robes and changed into sensible, light clothing – a linen shirt, riding pants and knee-high boots. Her hair was let loose down her back with only few simple clips. A guard came in as she was putting on her cloak.

"Your Grace," he said with a bow. "His Majesty, the king asks for your presence at the hilltop."

"I will be there," she told him.

Astride a mare, Ashildr rode out to meet her husband. He was waiting for her under a shady pine tree, overlooking the construction of the bridge below. Kongxhi too, had changed into casual riding attire in shades of white and grey. She was struck by how relaxed he looked, out of his formal robes – the permanent crease on his forehead was gone and he appeared youthful again. Ashildr tried not to stare as she quickly turned away.

"It is beautiful here," she murmured, scanning the horizon. There was a village nearby the construction site of about ten or fifteen huts. Simple folk who led simple lives – how she missed those days.

"I am bored. Shall we race down the hill?" he threw her a challenge. "My unicorn against yours… The last person to reach the village will have to buy supper!"

"Agreed! And no magic or cheating!" Ashildr replied in a mock serious tone as she urged her mare into a gallop, startling Kongxhi.

* * *

He had not expected her to respond to the childish challenge. Something had changed in her. Perhaps, it was the place or the air.

Both unicorns raced down the gentle slope, side by side and with the wind blowing in their faces. Kongxhi's stallion was stronger and more powerful but Ashildr's mare was winning as she turned back to grin at him. The world seemed to slow down as Kongxhi's breath was taken away by a glimpse her true beauty as her windswept hair moved across her face. There was a warm, care-free and happy person hidden behind the wall of cold courtesy that he had had to face each day, a person that he once knew and was deeply in love with. He wanted to draw her out again but first, he had to admit that it was he who had put her there in the first place by insisting on their marriage.

Urging his stallion forward, Kongxhi gave chase – he was determined to break the wall of courtesy and claim Ashildr as his.

As they reached the village, the guards and the village chief came out to greet them. Kongxhi and Ashildr were given a tour around the construction site where a massive stone bridge was being built. The workers were excited to meet the royal couple and many thanked them for the supplies and provisions for their family and loved ones. The village chief and Kongxhi were deep in conversation, discussing the technicalities and problems that they had faced while building the bridge. Ashildr was more interested in the women of the village, who showered her with trinkets and flowers as a gesture of appreciation. She spoke at length with them and played with the children.

Kongxhi noticed it all and felt a sense of pride for his wife, who not only regarded this trip as an official duty but personally engaged with the peoples. He had no reason to doubt his choice for a queen, who also ruled his heart.

* * *

Ashildr was told that there was a spot on the bridge that offered a fantastic view of the sunset – one could sit on a perch by the river at dusk and be surrounded by a canopy of color. The oranges and pinks that would go on as far as the eye could see.

The Ice Castle did not have such magnificent sunsets - they were mostly dull and monochrome at best. Ashildr decided to explore the views herself as she climbed up the half-constructed bridge, ignoring the warnings of danger of falling rocks.

 _Bah_ , she thought. She had climbed rock surfaces steeper and more treacherous than this.

Standing at the edge of the precipice, Ashildr looked out and the views took her breath away. The villagers were right – the sunset made her stop whatever she was doing and stand in awe of misshaped rainbow streaks painting the sky. The mountains added a dimension to the sunset with its jagged peaks.

She was alone and deep in contemplation, when suddenly, a chunk of the platform where she was standing gave way and Ashildr stumbled and fell. With her quick instincts, she reached out to grab unto the broken edge and held on. She was about to use her magic to levitate to safer ground when a swirling vortex appeared beneath her.

 _What the hell was that?!_

Ashildr was horrified as the vortex began to pull her in, strong winds swirled around her and dragged pieces of the platform and debris along with it. She could feel evil magic emanating from the vortex – someone was trying to kill her and she struggled to hold on with her life.

"Help! Help me!" she screamed, hoping that someone would hear her.

Without warning, a piece of rock dislodged from the platform and hit her head hard. With a cry, Ashildr passed out and felt herself falling into the vortex. She thought that she would die when a hand suddenly grabbed hers and pulled her up.

* * *

Kongxhi was on the way to meet Ashildr on the bridge when he heard her cries for help. Immediately, he rushed to the scene, only to see his beloved falling into a growing abyss. Ignoring his own safety, Kongxhi dived in after Ashildr. He managed to grab hold of her hand and pull her into his arms. They were getting pulled in by the currents and he had to do something fast. With his magic, he conjured an ice shard and cast it into the center of the wormhole. The ice shard shattered the vortex and injured the attacker.

It was a wind demon, an ancient and powerful magical creature that could create worm holes to other realms and dimensions.

"Who sent you?" demanded Kongxhi as they faced off.

The arrogant demon replied, "Someone who wants the queen dead…"

He had an inkling of who might want to harm Ashildr. Minister Yun and Minister Gung quickly became his primary suspects - they had been very unhappy that Ashildr had done a good job exposing their schemes and robbing them of an opportunity to make money out of the royal treasury by falsifying records and making excessive claims. Also, there was his scheming mother who wanted him under her little thumb so she could rule the kingdom by proxy. Kongxhi would not be cowed and bullied into submission! He would destroy anyone who dared oppose him!

In anger, Kongxhi cast a fireball at the weakened demon, scorching it to death. Ashildr was still unconscious in his arms with a bad gash on her forehead and blood was trickling down her nose. "I will not allow anyone to harm you," he quietly swore as he tenderly carried her back to his tent.

The healers were quickly summoned and they attended to Ashildr. Her wound was cleaned and bandaged as the healer told the king that the concussion was not serious. However, her eyesight might not be restored for a few days due to nerve damage. The news did not bring much relief to Kongxhi as he remained by her bedside all night, worried that she might not wake up. It would take a miracle if she _wanted_ to wake up at all, considering the little she had to live for. The last time, she was in a coma for weeks when she thought that Kasuo was dead. He was her husband – he supposed to protect her and he had failed.

"Please wake up. The people need you, Ashildr… _I need you_ ," he whispered brokenly, as a tear rolled down his cheek. The thought of losing her was too painful. Kongxhi even contemplated releasing her from their marriage bond if she would wake up now.

As the hours passed, Kongxhi grew tired after a long day and slept by Ashildr's bedside.

* * *

In her dreams, Ashildr was falling into a whirling abyss of nothingness and there was no one to save her. With a loud cry, she woke up terrified and unable to see anything, only spots of white and red.

"Where am I? Why can't I see anything?" Ashildr wailed in panic.

Someone's hands prevented her from pulling away the bandages that were covering her eyes.

"Ashildr, it is me Kongxhi!" a voice tried to assure her.

She felt his arms go around her and she struggled to no avail. "Stay away from me!"

Kongxhi refused to move as he held her tight. "Listen to me… I will take care of you, Ashildr, Your injury is not permanent. You will see again …I swear it."

Then, a sudden realization hit her. "Y…You saved me last night."

"Yes, I did. The assassin is dead now."

Whimpering, Ashildr relented and allowed Kongxhi to hold her. "Th… Thank you, for saving my life."

Who would want to harm her? Was she the target? Or was someone trying to get to Kongxhi? Suddenly, Ashildr wished that she was far away from here and she wanted Kasuo to hold her, instead of Kongxhi. After a few moments, she calmed down and said, "I am all right now… You can stop holding me."

She lay back down on the bed while Kongxhi covered her with a thick coverlet. "You are safe here in my tent…"

"I probably should return to _my_ tent…"

But Kongxhi was not having it as he reached for her hand and kissed it. "You shouldn't move too much in your condition… Don't worry about me. I can sleep anywhere."

"But…"

"My decision is final. You will stay here."

Why was he so insistent that they do things his way? She did not want to be around him, especially now that she was a cripple and blind. Ashildr pulled her hand away from Kongxhi as she muttered irritably, "I'm tired… I want to rest some more…"

Oblivious of the disappointment on his face, she turned away and pretended to sleep.

Over the next few days, Ashildr was restless and bored. She had to take medication, a bitter herb that could heal her eyes. She was unsure of what was going on most of the time as she was not familiar with her surroundings. From the sound of footsteps, she could tell that there were many people coming and going from the tent and at times, she heard Kongxhi talking and giving orders. He had informed his council that he would remain in the south district till Ashildr got better.

Alone and blind, Ashildr tried to strike up a friendship with the servant who fed her the medication daily. However, the servant remained silent despite her efforts to talk to her. Why won't she respond? Ashildr wondered. Was she unable to talk? Did she have a medical condition?

The healers came in every day to change the bandages but her vision was still blurry at best and her movements were clumsy. _I must get better,_ she told herself and finally, be able to see the servant who had been patiently feeding her with medication and thank her for being so tolerant and kind. One day, Ashildr decided to ask her if she was willing to enter the Ice Castle as her personal handmaid.

"I like you," she told her. "Even though, you don't say much or anything at all…"

The glass spoon clinked against the bowl and Ashildr sensed that the bowl was somewhere in front of her.

"What's the matter? Are you angry?" she asked. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. Can… Can I touch you?" Reaching up her hands, she tried to feel for the person. She touched an arm and felt the smooth sleeves of the servant's robe. Probing further, Ashildr felt the shoulders, neck and face.

"You liked me, even though you can't see me," muttered a familiar voice, tinged with sadness and longing.

Suddenly, she stilled as her heart pounded in her chest. The servant was not a girl but a man! The sinewy arms and shoulders was a huge clue and when she touched his face, she gasped in awe. "Yin Kongxhi? Is it you? Why didn't you identify yourself?"

Kongxhi laughed quietly. "If you knew it was me, would you even take the medication?"

Ashildr dropped her hands to her lap in dismay and didn't answer. She probably would not but it was embarrassing and altogether weird for her. He had been beside her, taking care of her all this while and she did not even know it.

"I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark… It was my idea to personally take charge of your well-being," he explained. "I guess I didn't trust anyone else to do this properly… There is also another reason… I wanted to see the real, _real_ you again, the one that I fell in love with… the one without the mask of courtesy on."

The mask of courtesy was her way of coping in this unhappy marriage – it was cold, neutral. That way, she did not have to deal with her antagonistic feelings for Kongxhi. If she had known it was him, she would have kept her walls up and not allowed him to see her vulnerable side.

Noticing her silence, Kongxhi continued, "If you are uncomfortable with my presence, I shall leave…"

"No," she said with hesitation. "Please… stay. I'd like to have some more medicine…"

"Oh! Yes, of course!"

She could hear the joy in his voice as Kongxhi refilled the spoon and fed her till the entire bowl was empty. Then, he took a napkin and gently dabbed her mouth with it. The daily feeding ritual which had been mundane and ordinary in the past, now felt awkward as Ashildr's mind was put on high alert. She didn't like the conflicting feelings at all. Did the loss of sight make her change her perception of Yin Kongxhi? Every time she looked at her husband, the feelings of bitterness and resentment surfaced as she could not accept what he had done to her. Could she set those feelings aside and see him in a different light?

"You should rest now," said Kongxhi, but she was not tired.

Ashildr began to untie the bandages that covered her eyes, alarming Kongxhi. "Ashildr, what are you doing? You will hurt your eyes!"

Shaking her head, she replied, "It's all right… I… I want to see you…"

The tension was heavy as the bandages came off and Ashildr tried to open her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the tent. Slowly, Kongxhi's face became clearer after she blinked a few times.

"Ashildr, are you all right? Can you see me?" he said carefully. "What do you see?"

She could see the concern in his expression, the lines of worry and the gaunt looks. There was no doubt from the way he looked at her, that he loved her. But could she return his love, if her heart belonged to another? She was grateful for his care and the attention he lavished on her – it was more than one could ask for.

Kongxhi patiently waited for her to say something.

With a deep pause, she said, "I see a husband who is worried for his wife…"

Her response greatly pleased Kongxhi as he took both her hands and kissed them.

Ashildr knew she would have to make a decision that would impact not only her own life, but also the lives of Kongxhi and Kasuo; she had to decide who she would belong to and to set the other free. It was not about feelings anymore.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

 _Spoilers: This chapter contains mature content..._

* * *

As Ashildr's injuries gradually healed, Kongxhi brought her to visit the famed geothermal springs as promised. Their relationship began to improve too as Ashildr tried her best not to be antagonistic towards her husband. She just didn't have the heart to be cruel to him anymore. Perhaps, a subtle hint of cool indifference summed up her current attitude towards Kongxhi.

The geothermal springs were quite a spectacular sight – spouts of water poured into steaming hot pools in the middle of the snow covered landscape and the pungent smell of sulfur permeated the air. Kongxhi had proposed that a grand palace be built near the springs so that they could return for visits. Ashildr pondered over the building plans that were laid out on the table. She could see that Kongxhi had planned accommodations for many guests and servants. There was also a huge garden in the middle with several private pools.

"What do you think?" he asked, rubbing his smooth chin in deep thought.

Ashildr merely smiled and said, "These people have been coming here to enjoy the pools for generations. In addition to the palace, I think a pavilion should be built nearby and it should be opened for public use."

"That's an interesting idea! Why didn't I think of that?" exclaimed Kongxhi. "I had thought something was missing from the plans…I shall get the architect to change it."

That evening, a feast was prepared in honor of the royal couple. The villagers were looking forward to this event as they came in droves, dressed in their best and were made to sit at tables around a lotus-shaped stage, lit up with lanterns. Ashildr wore a light pink robe, nothing too fancy or elaborate as she waited for Kongxhi to appear. She didn't want to wear the crown and preferred to let her hair down, secured by a gold circlet.

Ashildr was surprised when Kongxhi came in as she quipped, "Hmm, some of my local sensibilities are rubbing off on you…"

He too wore a long brown robe with gold trimmings, understated and elegant. Delighted that she had noticed his choice of clothing, Kongxhi said cheekily, "My lady, I hope that's not the only thing rubbing off on me…"

Ashildr blushed at the innuendo, said nothing and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a surprise for you," said Kongxhi.

She was curious. "Oh, what is that?"

Kongxhi handed her a report that stated that Ministers Yun and Gung, along with their families were executed yesterday. Their posts were temporarily filled by their deputies till Kongxhi named their replacements. Ashildr balked at the sudden turn of events. "Why… why did you order their execution?"

"They confessed to plotting your assassination," answered Kongxhi grimly. "It is an act of treason, punishable only by death. Why do you look so surprised?"

"I… I didn't know that their families were also punished for their crimes," muttered Ashildr, as she felt sorry for the Yun and Gung children, and their senseless murders. It was too late to do anything as she would have definitely asked for mercy for the innocents, had she known the consequences. But Kongxhi seldom discussed palace matters with her and as the Ice King, he had the final decision.

"The punishment is befitting the crime," decided Kongxhi. "Let us not dwell on their unfortunate fates… We should not keep our hosts waiting."

They went to the feast together and were presented with different flower bouquets, each with a distinct flavor. Ashildr was impressed by the preparations for the event as the villagers had so little and yet, they brought out their finest and best for their king. Everyone seemed to enjoy the food, wine and entertainment of local dances, ice illusions and acrobatics. It was a celebration and a fitting end to their tour of the south district.

Ashildr was a little sad and apprehensive about going back to the Ice Castle and she already missed the wide open spaces and the freedom that she had here.

"You are unusually quiet this evening," observed Kongxhi as he turned to her. "Is anything wrong?"

Looking up, Ashildr smiled. "Nope. Everything is fine…"

Suddenly, a bald and short man was brought before Kongxhi, cutting their conversation short. The man fell on his knees and said, "Your Majesty, there is a group of women here that wants to meet with you."

Kongxhi was intrigued. "Send them in," he replied with a nod.

Then, the village chief said guardedly, "Your Majesty, I would advise you to be careful of these people, outcasts that do not belong… They possess powerful magic that can alter the mind and twist the soul."

"Are you telling me that these people are more powerful than I am? Have you seen them before?" asked Kongxhi coldly, showing his displeasure.

The village chief quickly bowed his head. "We prefer to avoid them, Your Majesty."

"Hmm… That is interesting," said Kongxhi as he waved him away.

A group of young women stepped onto the stage, dressed in colorful costumes with sparkling beads and sequins. They looked different from the villagers – their hair of various colors from flaming red to cool silver and gold, their skin was smooth golden brown and oiled. They wore no shoes and went barefoot even in the snow. Their dresses were bold, sexy and daring and left little to the imagination.

Their leader, a tall and slender young woman with dark sensual eyes, approached Kongxhi and bowed. "My lord, we have travelled a long distance to be here tonight. We are here to pay homage to the Ice King…"

Kongxhi leaned forward with interest. "What is your name?"

"The name is Imora. We do not belong to any specific tribe or realm but are wanderers," she identified herself with a seductive smile.

"I have heard about your wandering kind. Apart from being a band of traveling musicians and dancers, little is known about your kind. Normally, you do not owe allegiance to any tribe or king. Why now?"

 _The young woman is captivating and attractive…Where did she come from?_ Ashildr wondered. Word of the king's visit to the south district had spread far and wide. There were people from the surrounding districts who had come to see Kongxhi. These nomads were no exception.

Imora hesitated but replied quickly, "We have heard of your benevolence and have decided to pledge our allegiance."

Kongxhi considered their request and said, "Hmm, your people have eyes and ears on the ground. You could be useful to me in the future. What do you bring as tribute?"

The young woman lifted her head and said confidently, "We are poor travelers who do not have much, but we shall perform a dance for you and your queen. It is what we do best."

It was a harmless request and Ashildr didn't think much of it. The more tribes that pledged their allegiance to Kongxhi would only strengthen his reign on the Three Realms. The dancers took their places and waited for the music to begin.

The dance was a slow and erotic as the women swayed to the music. Imora's movements were polished and refined as the bells tinkled on her bare feet and the sequins on her dress sparkled in the firelight. Everyone, including Ashildr was drawn to the young woman. Ashildr had thought that Imora was trying to seduce Kongxhi with her sensuous dance – the way she swung her hips slowly and moved her shoulders, all seemed directed towards him. Using magic, the dancers conjured up colorful butterflies that flew up into the air and turned into flower petals the moment it touched Kongxhi's outstretched hand.

Kongxhi seemed to enjoy the dance as he too, could not take his eyes off the mysterious woman. As Imora twirled and stepped closer to Kongxhi, she turned and gazed at Ashildr with her golden eyes. Their eyes were locked and suddenly, a very intimate scene was projected into Ashildr's mind - she was on the bed in a softly lit room looking up at Imora as she straddled her, her well-toned legs on either side of her body.

 _"Have you made love before, my queen?" she asked, as she began to grind her hips slowly against Ashildr, her bare torso undulating with every grunt she made. "Does this feel good?"_

 _"Oh!" Ashildr exclaimed, both curious and uncomfortably aroused by Imora's sexual advances. She tried to move away but Imora caught her hands and kept her caged in. "I can teach you many, many ways to pleasure a lover," Imora whispered in her ear. Ashildr was too shocked to reply._

The mental link was broken when the music stopped. Ashildr opened her eyes and found herself in a daze and breathing hard. Her hands were pressed together tightly on her lap as she tried to calm down. Whatever spell that Imora had cast on her had made her feel powerless and vulnerable in the moment. Was Imora giving her sex advice? Why would she do that if she had her attention on Kongxhi? Was she using her sexual power to win favor with Ashildr?

The crowd, mesmerized by the dancers, forgot how to clap. It was Kongxhi, who first put his hands together and clapped as the dancers bowed to him. The crowd then followed the king's lead with rapturous applause, while some walked away, scandalized by the blatant show of skin.

Imora gazed up at Kongxhi and said, "I am glad that His Majesty enjoyed the performance," she said as she turned to Ashildr and secretly smiled at her.

Ashildr quickly avoided her gaze, her face burning with embarrassment. Immediately, she grew wary of the woman's intentions. _What did she want from me?_

"In return for your pledge of alliance, I grant you a six-leaf crystal," said Kongxhi as he bestowed the gift to Imora. "With this crystal, you will be well received by all in the Three Realms in my name."

Imora's eyes gleamed as the crystal fell unto her hands. The others gathered around her, greedily ogling the treasure - it was certainly a precious and powerful jewel to have.

"Would His Majesty like some company tonight? My sisters and I are more than happy to oblige…" she then said boldly. Now, Imora had turned her attention to Kongxhi. Ashildr was stunned and mortified beyond belief - that bitch was playing both sides! Imora knew that she did not have any experience in the bedroom and was using that to her advantage. Incensed, Ashildr was about to stand up and leave the feast when she heard Kongxhi's reply.

"That won't be necessary, Imora… My wife will accompany me tonight."

It was not a request and Kongxhi had said it loud and clear. Ashildr stilled and her heartbeat quickened - Kongxhi wanted to be with her! She remained in her seat and looked quizzically up at her husband.

 _Is this a joke?_ She wanted ask him.

But Kongxhi just turned and smiled at her. "You may go now," he told Imora.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Imora said with a sigh of regret, as her dancers bowed again and left the stage.

* * *

"She is… very attractive, don't you think?" Ashildr remarked as they casually walked back to their tents, the flickering lanterns lighting their path. She wasn't sure whether Kongxhi wanted talk about the feast but she could not get Imora off her mind.

"Who? Imora?" said Kongxhi as he chuckled. "She is quite charming…though I doubt I have much to say to her."

Frowning a little, Ashildr mumbled to herself, "I didn't know that bedroom activities require much talking…"

"What did you say?" Kongxhi asked.

Realizing that she had just voiced her thoughts, Ashildr quickly replied, "Um… It's nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, Kongxhi said, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Ashildr's eyes grew wide. "What?! Me? No, I'm not jealous at all."

It sounded a little defensive – words spoken hastily. Ashildr should not feel envious or jealous if Kongxhi decided to take another woman to his bed. He was the Ice King and she did not love him. He could do whatever that he pleased. It wasn't as if her views mattered.

With a deep sigh, she said candidly, "Take a concubine, a woman that you desire – a lover who will gladly bear your children. You need heirs to your kingdom…"

Suddenly, Kongxhi stopped and stared at her. "I will not accept any children from concubines or lovers as my heirs," he declared. "My successor will be the child of our union, the offspring of your womb and yours alone… I swear it!"

Those words completely blind-sided Ashildr as all breath left her body. Something that Kongxhi said had triggered a curious sensation deep in her belly. Ashildr did not quite know what to say. She was not ready, rather she didn't want to fulfill her marriage duties. It felt as if she was betraying Kasuo, betraying her love, even though she knew that he would support whatever decision that she made. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

 _I don't deserve you, Kasuo…_

Suddenly, she swayed unsteadily as her emotions were intensified.

"Ashildr, are you all right?" Kongxhi asked as he quickly reached out to help her.

"I… I don't know," she replied shakily as she grabbed her midriff. Her skin felt tingly - the peculiar sensation in her belly had started to spread to her chest and down to the part between her legs. "I feel strange…"

In a swift move, Kongxhi carried her in his arms and rushed to his tent. He lay her down gently on his bed and got her a glass of water to drink. While lying down on the bed, Ashildr felt as if she was floating, detached from her physical body and from her surroundings. She no longer had control of her own body. Looking down below, was a man and woman seated together on the edge of the bed – they looked familiar but she could not recognize them. The man was speaking to the woman, but she heard their conversation like a faraway echo and watched as the scene unfolded before her eyes...

* * *

At first, Kongxhi was worried that Ashildr would run away the moment he told her about his wish to have children with her. She had not said anything but became pale and nearly fainted. His protective instincts kicked in as he quickly carried her into his tent.

After sipping the water, Ashildr lay her head on Kongxhi's shoulder as they sat on the bed. "Thanks for the drink. I feel better now."

He could tell that she was a little nervous and unsettled.

"Xhi, Is it true about what you said earlier, wanting our children to be your heirs?" she murmured hesitantly. "You're not saying this just to make me happy, are you?"

"I meant every word of it," he replied with a smile.

Ashildr averted her gaze and said, "What if… what if…I am unable to give you children?"

Kongxhi tilted her chin up so that their eyes could meet. He loved how the flecks of light shimmered in hers. "We will have many children. Huang Tuo will have something that can make it happen…"

"Why is it important for you?"

Slowly but surely, Ashildr was opening up to him. It gave him hope. "I want us to be a family. I understand that you are not used to this closeness, this intimacy … I am prepared to wait. We have plenty of time. I want you to know that my intentions are sincere. I want to make this work for us," he replied in earnest.

As he was about to move away from the bed, suddenly, Ashildr held on to his hand and said with a halting voice, "Will… you stay… with me tonight?"

Kongxhi could not believe it and his heart drummed loudly in his chest – he had been waiting for this moment for the longest time. He drew Ashildr up and kissed her fully on the mouth. Her response was tentative and unsure, only increased his desire for her. They fell back unto the bed together with Kongxhi pulling back part of Ashildr's clothing to reveal her shoulder and began to kiss it.

He continued kissing Ashildr gently as she closed her eyes. They were lost in the erotically charged moment. Soon, she was breathing heavily and letting out little gasps of pleasure. His hands explored under her clothes, over her breasts and the top of her legs…

As their clothing slowly found their way to the floor, Kongxhi pushed her softly onto the pillows and pressed his naked body over hers. He was intoxicated by the feeling of Ashildr beneath him – her skin, eyelashes, neck, shoulders, breasts… so, so exquisite and beautiful. Their lovemaking was passionate, energetic and enjoyable until Kongxhi was spent.

Ashildr finally belonged to him and he found himself aching for more, but it was nearly morning and they had hardly slept last night. He gathered his beloved into his arms, limbs entwined and stroking her hair gently as she snuggled close to him. Kongxhi closed his eyes and slept blissfully.

* * *

On the other side of town, Imora and her sisters were packing their wagons to prepare for their journey when a stranger stepped into their camp. Imora recognized the blazing red cape as she smiled and said, "Princess Yan Da, we are honored by your presence."

Yan Da snorted as she tossed them a bag of gold coins. "As agreed."

Imora caught the bag and opened it – the gold gleamed in the moonlight as she smiled. "Indeed. It was not difficult to plant a thought… A quick gaze in the right direction and nobody is the wiser until the magic has taken hold. The queen will not remember much in the morning," She laughed. "I was told that they were going at it like snakes in heat!"

Suddenly, the smirk on Yan Da's face disappeared as she drew her sword and aimed it at Imora's neck. "That's enough!"

Pale with fright, Imora quickly added, "Isn't that what you wanted, Princess? For the Ice King to bed his wife? I did everything that you asked me to do!"

"I was there in the crowd, watching you… Not only did you follow my instructions, you wanted the king for yourself!" Yan Da bristled. "You're despicable!"

"Oh! It was a spur of the moment thing," Imora replied anxiously. Her sisters tried to come to her aid but Yan Da lashed out with her legendary fire whip and pushed back, creating a ring of fire around them.

Falling unto her knees, Imora pleaded, "Please don't hurt us… It's just that the king was so generous that I thought that this was the opportunity that I have been waiting for… I guess I was tired of the traveling, the begging, doing whatever it takes for the next meal and creaky wagons. It didn't hurt to wish for comfortable quarters in a castle, regular meals and pretty dresses…"

Staring hard at Imora, Yan Da sensed the desperation in her voice. She wanted to kill Imora for trying to seduce Kongxhi. But the bitch was not worth the effort – she would be gone by morning and never to be seen again in this realm. In the end, she released Imora and said harshly, "Take your gold and go before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Princess!" Imora said as she scrambled to her feet and was about to walk away, when suddenly, a realization hit her. She turned around to Yan Da with a look of surprise.

"You are in love with the Ice King," she stated. "You did all this for him!"

Yan Da's eyes flashed as she stabbed Imora with her sword. The others were also swiftly killed in a blaze of fire and steel, their wagons burned till there was nothing left.

"You know too much," Yan Da muttered coldly. "I cannot allow you to live."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

There were moments of lucidity followed by blank spots as Ashildr woke up alone in bed. There was a slight breeze and rays of sunlight was coming through the flap in the tent. This was not her tent - it was Kongxhi's tent. She had this vague memory that she and Kongxhi had made love last night and she hadn't the faintest idea how it all transpired. It was as if her mind was not in control of her actions and that someone else seemed to have taken over her body. Her head was throbbing painfully and her body ached as she tried to move.

A handmaid came in with a basin of water and fresh towels. She stopped and stared at Ashildr, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "Your Grace," she bowed, eyes looking down.

Ashildr realized that she was naked and was barely covered by the blankets. Groaning, she pushed herself up from the bed and adjusted the blankets so she would look decent. "Good morning," she smiled to the handmaid. "Um, I will need more than a basin of water… Could you prepare a bath for me instead?"

The handmaid nodded and scurried out of the tent. While the girl was gone, Ashildr pulled a robe from the stand and put it on. She stared at her own reflection in the bronze mirror hanging on the wall – her hair was a mess and her lips were slightly swollen. There was also a slight bruise on the base of her neck that looked like teeth marks.

 _It must have been a rough night_ , she thought with a sigh.

As she stepped into the healing pool waters, the effects of Imora's spell began to dissipate, and the consequences of her actions finally hit home. Vivid images of their passionate lovemaking assaulted her tender conscience. She was shocked and troubled – did she transform into this wanton whore? Where were her inhibitions, her feelings for Kasuo?

The thought of Kasuo brought tears of regret, rolling down her cheeks and into the bath waters. It was too late – her life was forever changed by the single act of indiscretion, not that she had any choice now. Ashildr angrily chided herself – _Kongxhi has seduced me and I have let myself be seduced…how could I be so stupid?!_

Ashildr slowly slipped beneath the waters. Nothing, not even the miraculous healing waters could erase the memory of Kongxhi's touch on her body. All she wanted was time alone and some quiet so that she could gather her scattered thoughts.

 _I refuse to be a victim…_

 _I refuse to be sucked into a spiral of self-loathing and pity…_

She knew that she had to rise above petty emotions, accept her faults and take control of the situation. There would be no moping or blaming, for she had no one to blame except herself. She didn't know that she had been submerged in the pool for a long time until she heard the frantic cries of her handmaid. "Your Grace! Your Grace!"

Rising from the waters, Ashildr drew a deep breath and exhaled. It was time for her to leave her dreams behind and abandon all hope of Kongxhi letting her go. There would be no more tears or pining for lost love.

The handmaid quickly came to cover her with a robe. "Your Grace, I was so worried about you when you were down there for like hours!" she admitted sheepishly.

"I am fine," Ashildr assured her. "I am a little famished… Please have some flowers sent to my tent."

"Yes, Your Grace."

A box of fragrant roses was placed right in front of her as Yin Kongxhi sat down beside Ashildr at the table and held her hand. "I promised you lunch from the race the other day," he said with a grin.

"Yes, I remember," she replied softly.

"Ashildr, I am here to talk about us, about last night… It was amazing and wonderful!" he gushed excitedly. "All I can ever think about is you… That is why I have decided that we should stay here for a few more days, so that we can be together and no one else would bother us…"

Recoiling with a shudder, Ashildr removed her hand from his and stepped away from the table without a word. All of a sudden, she was not hungry anymore. She could not bear the thought of Kongxhi touching her again.

Sensing that something was wrong, Kongxhi said worriedly, "What is wrong, Ashildr? Please tell me… Are you unhappy about something?"

 _How can I tell him not to touch me again? He is my husband! I am expected to give him children… How can I do that if I still love Kasuo?_

"Are you regretting last night?" he asked, frowning suspiciously. "Why…why, am I not good enough for you?"

"I didn't say that!" Ashildr refuted his claim in frustration. She would rather not have the "talk" right now – she was still unsure and her head hurt. It took great patience and courage to say what she had to say to him before he took it the wrong way.

"Last night, I made a decision to be with you… It was a big step for me because of all the things that had happened between us and mainly, because I… I loved your brother. I had serious doubts of whether I could be the queen that you wanted – a queen that could guide and counsel you, comfort you and make you happy. This trip has made me realize, and I am relieved to know that I could be that person. If I am to be your sexual object, I am no better than a courtesan or a concubine, but I am not! You have chosen me as your queen. And as your queen, my advice would be that if we were to stay here and indulge in carnal pleasures, I would have failed in my duty."

Yin Kongxhi's eyes widened with surprise at her compelling and honest speech. There was a certain depth and maturity in her words – it depicted her increasing confidence and inner strength.

"I am sorry for jumping to conclusions," he said sheepishly. "I guess I wasn't sure what to think but I am glad we had this talk. You are right… I should not neglect my kingdom because of my own selfish desires. Ashildr, from now on, I want to come to you every night…"

Turning around to gaze expectantly at her husband, she said, "It is your right as my husband, Xhi. If we are to be a family, all I ask is for us to be honest with each other. There shall be no more secrets between us…I have told you everything and hide nothing. Is there anything that you want to tell me?"

* * *

Kongxhi stared at Ashildr as his heart nearly stopped at her words. How could he tell her the truth of who he really was, a bastard child of their immortal enemy, Yuan Ji? Would she hate him and try to kill him like the Ancients did? It would have been better if she had asked for gold and treasures in return for her love and commitment, but Ashildr was not that kind of woman. It was a simple direct question which rendered him speechless. She did not know the enormous implications of her request. He loved Ashildr very much but he could not trust her with his darkest secrets. Kongxhi then realized that his entire life was built on a lie and that nothing pure or good could come from it.

"I… err... Ashildr, I…" he began, hoping to lift this burden off his chest and be free to love her. In the end, he caved and his self-preservation prevailed as he told her a lie, "I love you and there will be no secrets between us…"

At first, she frowned a little but he could tell that she desperately wanted to believe him. Casting aside her doubts, she then said, "Thank you, Xhi."

As Ashildr reached out to him and hugged him as a conciliatory gesture, she didn't notice Xhi's hesitance and guilt. His arms went reluctantly around her as he squeezed his eyes shut in shame.

 _I am so sorry…_

* * *

Later, as Ashildr and Kongxhi stepped off the travelling carriage, Grand Duchess Lian Ji came forward and politely welcomed them back. She was annoyed that her son would suddenly leave the castle without her permission and take the princess with him. Lian Ji was sorely tempted to strike Ashildr for insolence. If she was trying to manipulate her son and lead him astray from her, Ashildr would soon know her full wrath. However, Lian Ji noticed something strange about the princess – she looked different and Xhi looked exceedingly happy. They greeted her together with their hands entwined.

"How was your trip?" she asked them.

"It went well, Mother and even exceeded expectations," Kongxhi replied with a grin, as he looked around the hall. "And where is Kasuo? Why isn't he here?"

Lian Ji noticed the subtle unease on Ashildr's face as she averted her questioning gaze.

"Lady Liluo's illness has flared again… He is at her side as we speak," replied Lian Ji. "Huang Tuo is also here."

Kongxhi turned to one of his courtiers and said, "Find out if my brother needs anything from me… I will ensure that it is done."

The young man bowed and quickly exited the hall in search of the elder prince.

"You have always shown kindness to Kasuo," stated Lian Ji blandly.

Then, Kongxhi said to his mother, "I cannot refuse to help my brother in need… We are tired from our long journey and would like to rest. I shall brief you on the trip tomorrow morning."

"Of course," Lian Ji replied, feeling a little snubbed by her own son, as the couple left together.

It had bothered Lian Ji as she could nor figure out what was different about Ashildr. That evening, an informant told her that Xhi and the princess had finally consummated their marriage while they were in the south district. The Queen Mother smiled.

 _Ah, it was not entirely bad news…_

* * *

Liluo's illness had been on Ashildr's mind lately - she could not understand why her requests to visit her were refused. Kasuo was also conspicuously absent and one would think that they lived in separate castles, miles apart from each other instead of in the same castle. Ashildr needed to talk to Kasuo - she felt he deserved an explanation for her actions and her decision to be with Kongxhi. The sex was good - Kongxhi was passionate and attentive in bed but a part of her still had some reservations about him. No matter what Ashildr did, it couldn't fill the void that she felt inside of her.

One day, Ashildr's father gave her a surprise visit.

"You would have made your mother very proud," said Pan as he appeared at her door.

"Father!" she cried out with joy when she saw him.

"Everyone is talking about the caring Queen of the Ice Realm," he remarked. "You have made quite an impression!"

Duke Pan came and hugged his daughter. "You have grown thinner since the wedding. Has the king been treating you well?"

Ashildr nodded grimly. "Yes, he is treating me well… I have everything… well, almost everything that I want here. Come! Come sit down and have some tea."

Gladly, she led him to the salon and poured some flower tea as they sat down for a chat. She told him about her trip to the south and meeting the people. Pan listened and nodded like a proud father.

"Where have you been all this time? I've sent you numerous messages and your servants told me that you have been away for quite a while!" she said.

With a low voice, Pan answered, "I had to go away… The city was getting crowded."

"What do you mean, Father?"

"The king has people watching my every move… He has planted spies everywhere in the city."

Ashildr was aghast. "Why would he do that?!"

Pan sighed. "I don't know…"

 _Why won't he leave my father alone?_

Although they were now family by marriage, she had suspected that Kongxhi was still fearful of her father. In his eyes, Pan's loyalty was only to the elder Ice King, and not to him. Fear began creeping into her heart that Kongxhi might do something to hurt him. Ashildr wanted to protect her father but who could she turn to for help?

"Father, is there something that you should tell me?" she said softly. She was concerned that her father could be planning something in secret – something that could get him killed.

Her father looked keenly at her and then, shook his head. "No, there is nothing for you to worry about."

Ashildr was not satisfied with the answer - he must be hiding something and he was not telling her. "I can help… I know I can… _please_."

Pan smiled ruefully and patted his daughter's shoulder. "It is better for you not to know anything for now. All I want is for you to be happy and I will do anything to see that you have it," he said. "Do not stress your little head over me. I will be going away again and I may not see you for a while…"

"No, Father," she said with dread. _Why did it sound like a final farewell?_

"Please stay here in the city with me," she pleaded. "Kongxhi will not hurt you as long as you are with me…"

"You mean well, Ashildr but you do not know your husband," he told her.

Ashildr frowned at his cryptic words. She did not get the chance to find out more from her father as he quickly took his leave. "I will explain everything to you when I return," he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Take care of yourself."

* * *

 _You do not know your husband…_

Her father's voice kept playing in her mind, like an ominous warning. Her worst fears were coming true! Did her father know something about Kongxhi that no one else knew? What was his secret? It made Ashildr furious knowing that her husband had lied to her when he had promised that there would be no secrets between them. She cringed inwardly at the times when he looked her in the eyes as he made love to her. He had told her that he loved her! How could he?

At that point, Ashildr had totally lost faith in Yin Kongxhi. She would never believe him again. If only she could leave the castle and be with her father – the thought of him being out there alone and with his enemies closing in, terrified her.

 _I have to do something_ , she decided.

Suddenly, Ashildr came up with a plan. She sent a message to Xing Jiu, who used his dream cube to summon all her friends in the Three Realms for help. Queen Chaoya, Pianfeng, Xing Jiu, Luna, Commander Qin and even the Mermaid Saint connected with her and responded to her plea to find her father and keep him safe. Touched by the care and concern shown by her friends, Ashildr wept with relief. She could not tell them the reasons why she thought her father would be in danger or it was just bad judgment on his part – they knew that she would not have taken this lightly if it was important.

"General Pan is shrewd and resourceful… If he doesn't want to be found, it will be difficult, even for us who are masters of our realms to find him," admitted the Mermaid Saint with a little awe and a sense of respect for her father.

Wiping away her tears, Ashildr replied, "I know that he can take care of himself but I have my reasons for asking this favor."

"You do not have to explain yourself to us, Queen Ashildr… We understand your concerns and we will help you," added Luna while the others nodded their heads.

"We will let you know when we find him," said Chaoya.

Ashildr humbly bowed to them. "Thank you so much… This means a lot to me."

As the dream connection dissolved into a whirl of smoke, Ashildr composed herself and returned to her chambers where Kongxhi would be waiting for her.

* * *

Her husband was having a glass of flower wine, still dressed in his royal garments when she entered the room. Immediately, he put the glass down and went to her.

"How was your day, my love? I heard that your father came by to visit you… You must be very happy to see him," he stated as he held her hands and kissed them.

Ashildr pulled her hands away and crossed them in front of her. "Do you have something to say to me?" she questioned, eyes filled with disappointment and anger.

Kongxhi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I do not know what you mean… What's the matter?"

She was tired of the pretenses as she plunged in, "Is it true that you sent your men to spy on my father?"

"Did he tell you that?" laughed Kongxhi. "Maybe, he was just joking…"

"My father would never lie to me," she snapped. "How could you even think to keep this from me?!"

Kongxhi leaned back, his smile faded as he replied, "I have reason to believe that he is in league with some less than favorable elements…"

"That is not true!" she argued vehemently. "My father is a loyal subject of the crown!"

"There were many in the army who had fallen into this trap as well – but they have been systematically rooted out," he told her.

Ashildr's heart sank. "And what did you do to them?"

"Some were counselled and released… The stubborn ones were executed… I have no mercy for rebels!" he smirked. Ashildr wondered what terrible tortures they had to endure under Kongxhi's orders. Yin Kongxhi could be cruel and heartless if he wished.

"And my father? What do you plan to do to him?" she cautiously asked.

"He will be arrested and stand trial like the others," replied Kongxhi grimly and upon seeing her flinch, he quickly added, "I have no wish to harm your old man but I have to be fair to all…"

The court would be a sham with fake testimonies and bought witnesses – just like Xhi's promises.

"I do not believe that my father is what you portray him to be… He is a victim of slander and lies!" she insisted. "I stand by my father's innocence! He will not stand trial and be judged by lesser men!"

Kongxhi's eyes flashed dangerously as he warned, "Do not try my patience…"

"Our conversation is over, and so is this mockery of a marriage," she decided and turned away.

"Do not leave me!" Kongxhi shouted as he tried to grab her hand but his fingers only caught her silk sleeve. Ashildr yanked her hand away and tore the sleeve as she fled from her chambers.

Kongxhi tried to give chase but Ashildr was quicker with her magic. With a flick of her hand, she was transported to another part of the castle. Soon, Kongxhi would send his men to find her but she wanted to get away from him. It was futile of course, as he could easily find her.

Still, Ashildr wandered further and further into the bowels of the castle, a place where even the guards dared not go. Along the way, she spotted Kasuo hurrying by and he did not notice her presence.

 _Where was he going?_

She wondered as she followed him. Kasuo ran down the stairs which led into the deeper recesses of the castle. It was dark and there was the risk of getting lost in its winding passageways. She saw his shadow as he entered through a run-down corridor. And behind the cold, stone walls of the dungeon, Ashildr suddenly heard a roar of an angry beast. Her heart stopped as she thought that Kasuo was in danger.

Bracing herself for an attack, Ashildr threw open the door and rushed into the room. What she saw was totally unexpected – there was an ugly, hairy beast with long horns and sharp claws chained to the wall. Huang Tuo, the Healer was trying to control the fierce monster, which was growling and gnashing its teeth while Kasuo was calmly talking to it.

"What is happening here?" she gasped, eyes wide with horror.

Kasuo and Huang Tuo both turned around and were stunned to see her. "Ashildr!"

The beast saw her and launched an attack, only to be restrained by the magical chains that held it back. Despite the menacing looks, there was something familiar about the beast's brown eyes - Ashildr thought that she had seen them before. The beast was growing increasingly agitated as Huang Tuo quickly told Kasuo to take Ashildr away from here.

Kasuo nodded as he grabbed Ashildr's hand and said urgently, "Come with me… I will explain everything to you."

The beast gave a mournful wail as it saw Kasuo and Ashildr leave the room, its eyes trained on their joined hands as he dragged the stunned Ashildr away. As they came out of the room, Ashildr cried out, "What was that? Why is that thing here?"

"That thing or beast that you saw… is Liluo," he told her wearily.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

" _What?!"_

Ashildr could not even begin to comprehend his words as he told her about Liluo's "illness" and that it had affected her physically - Liluo would transform into this wild beast every full moon, only to forget the next morning all that had happened the night before.

"How did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" she said, recoiling in shock. Ashildr had initially thought that Liluo was upset with her and that she did not want to see her. Now that the truth was out, Ashildr felt sorry for Liluo. Those terrible eyes that glared at her so angrily, belonged to her… _Poor, poor Liluo!_

Kasuo shook his head sadly. "I don't know how she was infected. Liluo couldn't even tell me herself… Huang Tuo suspects that she may have been poisoned but it will take a long time to isolate the cause and find a cure…"

Kasuo, Huang Tuo, Luna and Kongxhi were the only ones who were aware of Liluo's condition – they had sworn to secrecy at Liluo's request. If Ashildr hadn't stumbled across Kasuo, she would still be unaware of it.

Huang Tuo had been trying various cures on Liluo - Luna had also helped by trying out various poisons, but it was taking too long a time. As a temporary measure, they built this chamber deep within the castle to contain the beast – Liluo had agreed that it was the only way to prevent her from harming anyone.

"Will she get better? I mean… Is Huang Tuo's methods working?"

Kasuo shook his head. "I know that Huang Tuo and Luna are doing their best, but I feel as if I am losing her every time she turns into that creature. Her memories are slowly fading…"

The pain in Kasuo's eyes was too much for Ashildr that she soon forgot her own troubles, as she went into his arms and hugged him. "I'm so sorry…"

Kasuo welcomed her comforting arms.

"I've missed you," he murmured with a sigh. "How did you end up in this part of the castle? And your sleeve is torn! Did you and Kongxhi have a fight?"

Slowly, Ashildr moved away from his embrace. "We… had a huge, very bad quarrel," she told him hesitantly. Kasuo had his own problems to deal with – she didn't want to add her own. "I just wanted to get away from him…I didn't know where I was going until I saw you."

"Did he hurt you?" Kasuo asked in alarm.

Ashildr shook her head - the pain was more emotional than physical. She had tried make their marriage work but she felt there was something in the way of their relationship, and it was definitely not Kasuo. Maybe it was a woman's instincts, but there were times that she had felt that Kongxhi was not being entirely honest with her.

She was his wife! Who else could he trust, if not her?

Ashildr was tired, so, so tired… of fighting this barrier between them.

Suddenly, the castle guards appeared and bowed to them. "Your Grace, please come with us. The Ice King has commanded us to bring you to him," the chief guard said gravely.

"I will talk to Xhi on your behalf," offered Kasuo as he sensed her reluctance, but Ashildr stopped him.

"This is my burden to bear… I cannot ask you to intervene. It will only make it worse," she replied, reaching out to touch his cheek affectionately. "Goodbye, Kasuo and good luck with finding the cure for Liluo."

"Take care of youself, Ashildr…"

Ashildr made no reply as she quietly followed the guards to her husband's chambers, all the while dreading the sort of punishment that he would mete out on her – imprisonment or death. She had blatantly disobeyed his command and there would be consequences. After tonight's events, she was too emotionally drained to care anymore. _Let it be…_

* * *

"Running to Kasuo? Isn't it altogether predictable and insulting?!" demanded Kongxhi as he glared angrily at her.

"I will not justify that with an answer," Ashildr stated coldly. She did not purposely look for Kasuo and Kongxhi's insinuations hurt.

Kongxhi kicked away his chair as he stalked towards her. Ashildr flinched as the chair broke into pieces but she stood, stubborn and unyielding – she was not going to be intimidated.

"Kasuo can't help you to solve your _problem_ , can he?" Kongxhi sneered in her face.

Unfazed, Ashildr said, "You are right… Kasuo cannot help me. The only person who can end all of this is you, Yin Kongxhi."

Upon hearing her admission, Kongxhi smiled smugly. "Indeed! All you needed to do was ask me…"

Ashildr fixed her icy stare on him. _You insecure, manipulative bastard! You were the one who started this in the first place! This is my father's life that you are toying with! If anything happens to my father, I swear on my life that I will kill you myself…_

Instead of lashing out, Ashildr swallowed her anger and said grudgingly, "Please stop persecuting my father…"

To convince him further, she bent her knees in submission. "Your Majesty, spare my father from this torment!"

With a wave of his hand, Kongxhi transported them to a dimly lit room – it was the castle morgue and on the floor were ten bodies, neatly arranged in rows and covered with white sheets.

"Why have you brought me here? Who are they?" Ashildr demanded.

"These are my guards who were killed by your father and his men… They tried to bring him in for questioning and he had them killed!" replied Kongxhi gravely.

Ashildr was stunned and dismayed. _No…Father, what have you done?_

"There has to be a reasonable explanation…My father would not…" she argued.

"I have witnesses!" Kongxhi interrupted brusquely. "As much as I want to help you, your father has decided to defy my orders and killed my men… Pray tell, Ashildr. If it you could choose who lives, will you choose your father or will you choose me? Who will you choose?"

Ashildr's mouth quivered with hesitation. Her feelings were conflicted – if possible, she didn't want anyone to die. However, there was no doubt in her heart whom she would choose, as her father's image appeared in her mind. There has to be a reason why Father would turn against Kongxhi. It was not like him to make rash judgments. Ashildr was caught in the middle of a feud that she did not understand. In the end, she opted not to say a word and looked away.

Kongxhi stepped back in bitter disappointment. "You refuse to answer me but your silence speaks volumes," he muttered sadly.

"Am I to be arrested too?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so many times over," he replied with a sigh. "However, for your own safety, I cannot permit you to leave this castle or see your father again…"

"No! Xhi, please don't do this," she begged tearfully. "Please…"

However, her pleas fell on deaf ears. Kongxhi was not going to let him go. Ashildr stared at his back as he turned and walked away.

* * *

"Was I too harsh?" Kongxhi confided in Yan Da, who was in the room with him. He was gazing at the gentle snow fall outside of his window with sadness.

The Fire princess sighed – she felt an affinity to the pain that he was going through. It was not easy to love someone and it hurt when that someone did not love you back. This was the story of her life.

"It is possible that she is unaware of her father's plans… But you did what you had to do," she offered, leaning against the window sill.

"I was ready to call off the hunt for Duke Pan," he told her. "That was until I saw the bodies of my men…Pan is determined to kill me. Even after seeing the overwhelming evidence, she still chose her father over me."

"Would you have expected a different answer?"

Kongxhi stared at Yan Da. "No, but I was hoping…Hoping that she would choose me."

Yan Da chuckled as she walked over to the wine decanter on the table and poured herself some wine. "I would choose you," she admitted.

"You would?" Kongxhi blinked.

"I never loved my father and he never loved me… He favored my brothers and gave them everything that they wanted, but not me. Yan Da is only a girl. She is worthless! Why do you think he made me stay in the Ice Castle as your father's ward?" Yan Da said bitterly. "He would have favored you too…"

"I didn't know," said Kongxhi apologetically.

Downing the wine with derision, Yan Da then turned and asked, "It doesn't matter… Tell me, what are you going to do with Ashildr? Do you plan to keep her locked up forever?"

"If it is for her safety, then yes."

"She's not the one in danger," Yan Da pointed out. Suddenly, she gasped in realization. "Oh my goodness! She doesn't know…You haven't told her, have you? You are afraid that she will know the truth!"

Kongxhi warned, "My secret must not be revealed to anyone, especially not to Kasuo and Ashildr…"

Yan Da nodded with a sigh. "I can see that you worry and miss her… When was the last time that you saw her?"

"A few days ago," replied Kongxhi pensively. "And yes, I miss Ashildr terribly. I hate myself, hate this feeling of helplessness, the feeling that I will lose everything - lose the kingdom, lose my brother and lose the woman I love…"

Kongxhi looked so broken and forlorn that Yan Da was moved to go to him. She reached out to hug him and place her head on his shoulder. "Even if you lose everything, you will never lose me…"

He felt strangely safe and comforted in her arms. "You are the only one who understands me, Yan Da," he muttered. "Thank you."

"Speaking of which, your birthday is coming up," said Yan Da with a smile. "What do you wish for?"

Kongxhi took a deep breath – he wished for many things. He wished for his reign to be long and prosperous for the next thousand years, that his family would be strong and great and the woman that he loved would still choose him in spite of who he was.

An urgent rap on the door disrupted the silence as Kongxhi stepped away from Yan Da. A guard came rushing in with a message for Kongxhi- the queen had unexpectedly fainted. Kongxhi became frantic. _Ashildr!_

* * *

Ashildr's expression was distant and blank as the royal healer told her the news. She had been having dizzy spells and loss of appetite, which she had attributed to the stress about her father. It did not occur to her that she was with child – she was carrying Kongxhi's child in her belly.

Before she could process the implications of her condition, the doors to her chambers burst open and Yin Kongxhi hurried in. Seated on her bed and propped up by pillows, Ashildr did not even turn to acknowledge his presence. The healer quickly bowed and moved away from her bedside.

"What happened?" Kongxhi demanded.

"Her Grace needs rest… The royal healers will keep a close watch on her condition, there should not be any impediment to the birth," said the healer.

Kongxhi was mystified. "What are you talking about?"

"The queen is pregnant."

The news struck Kongxhi, as a myriad of emotions ran through his heart as he went to his wife's side. He was a little troubled by her lack of enthusiasm about her pregnancy. Ashildr still ignored him - her face pale and weary. Gently, taking her hand in his, Kongxhi said, "This is the best gift you have given me… It is all that I can ask for, that we will be a family."

Leaning in, Kongxhi placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Ashildr, in light of this new development, I have considered the situation regarding your father and I am willing to grant to him and his followers a royal pardon. They will no longer be hunted or arrested. They will be free men."

Ashildr turned and gazed questioningly at her husband. "I do not know what to believe anymore…"

"I will issue the decree immediately," Kongxhi decided as he summoned his court advisers and decreed the royal pardon. The advisers exchanged worried glances but dared not question the king. Once the decree was finished, signed and sealed, it was sent directly to the owl messengers.

From Ashildr's room window, they could see hundreds of owls leaving their roost to deliver the king's decree. It was quite an amazing sight and Ashildr was humbled by his promise to free her father. If this child didn't show up, her father would still be a fugitive. It was divine providence, indeed!

Kongxhi turned to his wife and said, "I hope that your heart will be at peace now… You can focus on nurturing your health and our child."

"Thank you, Xhi," she said softly. "I hope that our child will be able to meet my father, his grandfather one day."

"Our child will grow up, surrounded by family," he added, drawing Ashildr into his arms. "I promise that he or she will love and be loved… I will announce the good news on the day of my birthday feast!"

* * *

Elsewhere, deep in the mountains of the Ice Realm, Duke Pan and his men were hiding from the king's soldiers. When the king's message was pronounced all over the land - that they were free men, Pan did not immediately respond.

"General, what do you think?" one of them asked.

"It could be a trap," cautioned Xuan Ta, his second-in-command and friend.

Amid the sound of the forging of weapons, Pan gazed out at the snow falling outside the cave and sensed that something must have happened in the Ice Castle. His heart went out to his beloved daughter. _Oh, Ashildr… I am sorry for causing you so much pain. But I must do what I have to do – I have to put right what went wrong…_

Ever since Xuan Ta told him about the prince's unique magical signature on Lady Sala's corpse, Pan had long suspected that Yin Kongxhi was not the son of the Ice King. Until recently, his investigations had led him to the Mermaid Kingdom, where he had learned about Consort Lian Ji's questionable past. The Mermaid Saint was not much of a secret keeper when presented with treasures and gold. He and his men also dug up records from the Ice Temple and the journals of the Seven Ancients. It appeared that the Ancients and his former liege were aware of the circumstances surrounding Yin Kongxhi's birth, but they did not deem the child a threat until it was too late - the Seven Ancients had perished in the fire and the elder Ice King and Queen were mysteriously missing. Yin Kongxhi's real father was not revealed in any of the files but it did not take long for Pan to guess that he was the Fire King's son due to his mother's close association with Huo Yi. He was not about to let Huo Yi's bastard son sit on the Ice Throne. Yin Kongxhi's magic was powerful. Defeating him would be difficult and extremely dangerous. Many would die and their plan would fail. Accepting Kongxhi's olive branch would mean that he and his men could return to their loved ones and live out the rest of their lives in relative quiet. There would be no more killings.

 _However, this mission is my duty as a soldier and father. Soon Ashildr, you will realize the burden that I must carry. For your safety, I have deliberately kept this secret from you. I hope you will forgive me one day. The fight must go on…_

"You are right, Xuan Ta. I have no reason to believe the words of an impostor king," said Pan grimly. "He must be removed at all cost and the throne returned to its rightful heir."

"We have tried to contact Prince Kasuo but the Ice Castle is very tightly guarded," added another.

"Even if we manage to speak to the prince, he will not believe us… It is our word against his brother's!"

"Men, no one said that this would be easy but the truth will be revealed," said Xuan Ta in a placating tone. He turned to Pan and said, "General, all of us are committed to your orders. We will follow you to our deaths."

There was no question where their loyalty lay. A few good men was all Pan needed.

"Very well," Pan said gravely. "We will ignore the decree and continue with our plans…"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

As the day of his birthday feast drew near, Kongxhi was a happy man and a soon to be father. His world was now complete, as he gazed tenderly at Ashildr who was asleep beside him and the growing child in her belly. His dreams were filled with hope – he imagined himself playing with his young son, taking him on unicorn rides and teaching him magic.

 _Yin Kongxhi… Yin Kongxhi…_

He felt an uneasy pressure on his chest as a sinister voice called out to him. Kongxhi sat up on his bed in the middle of the night. He already knew who it was – it was Yuan Ji. What did he want? Leaving his bed, Kongxhi walked to his private study – a black onyx stone was sitting on his table. He walked towards it and picked up the stone. A gray swirling portal opened and Kongxhi stepped inside.

"Are you enjoying your blissfully domesticated life?" mocked Yuan Ji as he gazed upon his son.

Yin Kongxhi was unfazed. "I am contented."

"Well, don't put your hopes up," said Yuan Ji. "The Lotus Flower is about to bloom and I need the Ice King's power to return to my own body. Until then, all threats to your throne must be eliminated…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kongxhi suspiciously. Did Yuan Ji know something that he didn't?

"The former general, Pan is not buying into your royal pardon and is planning to attack the castle with his men… He is determined to get rid of you."

Staggering back in shock, Kongxhi could not believe his words.

"He knows... He knows that you are not the Ice King's son," added Yuan Ji. "If you want to keep your happy family, you must stop him!"

 _I promised Ashildr that I would not harm her father_ , thought Kongxhi anxiously. His insides were in knots.

Yuan Ji then painted a very grim picture for him. "Pan will take away your throne, your kingdom, your wife and child and you will never see them again. What have you to lose by breaking a promise?"

Kongxhi shuddered at the thought – he desperately wanted to keep his family, his happiness and his kingdom. _Damn you, Pan!_ _You will not take Ashildr away from me…_

Yuan Ji nodded with satisfaction as his words had their desired effect. As Yin Kongxhi returned to his private study, doubt began creeping into his thoughts. All his life, he had had to fight for his right, his place in this world. When would it stop? His family and his kingdom, his happiness were at stake. He had to do something.

He took out the fire crystal from a hidden shelf and cast a spell on it. "Shuo Kang, I have a task for you…"


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Yin Kongxhi's birthday feast was a grand affair, with dignitaries and guests arriving from all over the Three Realms. As his queen, Ashildr played the role of the hostess to welcome their guests. She was dressed in a delicate gold and pink layered gown that hid her growing belly quite nicely. While making sure that the guests were well looked after, her gaze fell on Kongxhi as he spoke with some of the people in the great hall. A year was but a drop in the vast ocean of an immortal's life – it hardly showed as Yin Kongxhi still looked youthfully beautiful and charming. However, she began to notice subtle changes in his actions and conduct. He seemed a little more mature and composed.

Did the change happen because he was becoming a father soon? Ashildr wondered. Kongxhi sensed that she was watching him from the balcony above as he turned to gaze up at her. He smiled and had wanted to come over to her side, but he was suddenly swamped by a group of eager guests, waiting to meet him. He was unable to extricate himself from the group and gave her an apologetic look.

"I am fine," she mouthed the words to him, to which he nodded and turned his attention to his guests.

Then, Kasuo arrived at the great hall and behind him was Liluo! Ashildr's heart skipped a beat. She had been struggling to find the words to tell Kasuo about her pregnancy. That dreaded day had come. The news would surely break his heart and she didn't know how to let him down gracefully. There was no turning back once she was on the way to becoming the mother of Xhi's child. She found herself being pulled farther and farther away from Kasuo, carried by the currents of fate that were determined to keep them apart.

While he was dressed in elegant white robes, Liluo was dressed in a colorful gown and her dark hair was tied up loosely with flowers and pins sticking out at odd ends. It wasn't like Liluo's style at all and Ashildr was quite startled by her sudden change. Nevertheless, she was happy to see Liluo again. Taking a deep breath, she descended the marble steps to meet them at the foyer.

"Liluo, it is so nice to see you again," said Ashildr gladly, as she hugged her. "I've missed you."

However, Liluo stood stiffly and did not reciprocate her affection. Ashildr was puzzled by her steely and cold gaze -she seemed to be radiating a negative force that kept people away from her.

"Your Grace," Liluo said in a detached manner.

"How are you feeling?"

"Thank you for your concern, Ashildr. I am much better… Huang Tuo's treatment must be working," Liluo replied as she turned to her husband, seeking his affirmation.

"Yes, Liluo was feeling much better this morning and she insisted on attending the feast," added Kasuo with a careful smile. "She wanted to meet her friends."

"It is a lovely day to be out, don't you think?" Liluo said to them.

"Indeed. Queen Chaoya, Liao Jian and Pianfeng have just arrived," said Ashildr. "They are somewhere in the banquet hall…"

"Don't worry, I will have no problem finding them," said Liluo impatiently, as she closed her eyes and sniffed the air around her.

Ashildr raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior and stared at Kasuo – Liluo's actions were disturbingly similar to the animals in the wild. Kasuo merely shrugged and said nothing.

"Kasuo, I have something to discuss …" Ashildr began hesitantly, but was interrupted by a squeak from Liluo.

Liluo frowned as she turned to gaze at Ashildr curiously. Then, her eyes lit up as she said with a laugh, "Kasuo, did you know that Ashildr is pregnant? I can smell it…The scent of a new life growing in her womb and I can hear its tiny heartbeat…"

Ashildr gasped and her insides froze – her pregnancy was supposed to be a secret until Kongxhi made the announcement later tonight. Kasuo's smile disappeared, shocked by Liluo's revelation. Ashildr saw the pain in his beautiful blue eyes as he struggled to contain his emotions. He shot her a brief accusatory look – he must have felt betrayed that she had hid this big news from him.

Ashildr had wanted to speak with Kasuo privately to explain her decision, but Liluo had unexpectedly revealed her secret. She bit her lower lip and hesitated. It was no use trying to keep this under wraps.

"Yes, I am pregnant," she admitted with a sigh. "I hope you will keep this between yourselves until Xhi announces it later tonight."

Suddenly, Liluo smiled with satisfaction and said, "We will keep you secret for now and by the way, congratulations to you and Xhi!"

"Yes, congratulations to you and Xhi," echoed Kasuo. There was an emptiness in his voice that hit Ashildr hard while Liluo remained smug. An agonizing long silence followed as the three of them realized the immense implications of this news. For Kasuo, this meant that he was losing Ashildr but for Liluo, this meant that she did not have to compete with Ashildr for Kasuo's affections any longer. And for Ashildr, this meant that her life had taken a whole new path, a path that she never wanted.

"Ah, I see Chaoya over there," said Liluo, her mood lifted considerably. "Kasuo, shall we go over to say hello?"

Kasuo seemed lost in his own thoughts, torn between staying with Ashildr and going with Liluo. In the end, he muttered, "Yes, of course…"

Liluo linked her arm with Kasuo's and led him away into the crowd while Ashildr was left standing alone outside. Staring at the two of them walking away, she was trembling and fighting back tears.

One of the maids approached her and said, "Your Grace, the feast is about to begin."

Ashildr took a deep breath, composed herself and quickly blinked away the tears. "I will be there," she replied as she slowly made her way to Kongxhi's side.

* * *

"My friends and distinguished guests! Thank you all for attending this feast," said Yin Kongxhi loudly as he stood on the high platform. "My queen and I are honored by your presence and gifts. And the most precious gift that I could ever have is what Ashildr has given me…She is having our first child!"

The crowd cheered and clapped while Kongxhi grinned proudly. Ashildr blushed at the huge compliment as all eyes were on her. She cast a quick glance at Kasuo and Liluo, and found Kasuo averting her gaze while Liluo seemed fixated on someone – it was the Queen Mother.

 _Why would she be so interested in Lian Ji?_ Ashildr thought.

"I also have another announcement to make, that is, I have decided to open diplomatic channels with the Fire Tribe," Kongxhi said. "And Princess Yan Da will be the first Fire Tribe emissary to my court."

A loud gong announced Yan Da's arrival. She strode into the hall regally with her fiery crimson gown and red hair piled high on her head. She was no longer the noisy puppy that was always tailing Kongxhi but an elegant and confident young woman.

"Your Majesty, I promise to serve you and this court for as long as I am worthy," she said, bowing to Kongxhi as he produced a white crystal amulet and bestowed it on her. Yan Da was now an honorary member of Kongxhi's court and was free to move about in the Ice Realm.

Ashildr noticed how her husband's gaze gradually softened as he spoke to Yan Da. The initial irritation and disdain that he had for Yan Da was gone. Now, they regarded each other with respect and admiration. _I wonder what had transpired between the two_ , she thought as the feast continued with lively music.

The guests later adjourned to the royal gardens, where they were treated with performances and dances. Ashildr was advised not to take part in the activities for the baby's sake and so, she was content to move around the circle of guests, ensuring that they had enough food and wine. Then, she spotted Yan Da, who was alone and watching the guests, while sipping her wine. Ashildr decided to approach her.

Yan Da turned and bowed to her. "Your Grace."

"I'm not one to stand on formality, especially on occasions like this. Please call me Ashildr. Congratulations on your new appointment," Ashildr said graciously. "I am sure that Xhi will benefit from your good counsel… I am glad that there is someone that will look after his best interests."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Yan Da replied dryly. "I _always_ have Xhi's best interests at heart, even if he doesn't know it."

"Ah… er, I'm sure he is grateful for your efforts," Ashildr said uncertainly.

"I should say congratulations to you too, on your pregnancy," said Yan Da, staring longingly at Ashildr's belly. "Xhi must be so happy…"

 _What is going on?_ Ashildr thought uncomfortably. It was disturbing and unnatural. Firstly, it was Liluo who acted strangely and now, Yan Da – have they not seen a pregnant woman before?

She quickly thanked Yan Da and moved on to the other guests. As the night drew to a close, Ashildr was exhausted. Finally alone, she found a quiet spot away from the crowd and sat down wearily. It has been a weird day, all in all. This pregnancy was draining her energy and she barely had anything to eat the whole evening. The elder Ice King and her godmother had not yet returned to the Ice Realm and she missed them. And there was still no news about her father. How she wished that they were here now – she could use some words of advice.

Suddenly, Kasuo appeared in front of her. Ashildr's heart skipped a beat, as her hand went to her breast. "Kasuo…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said accusingly as he tried to remain calm but failing. "Do you know how much it hurts that you didn't even think to tell me?!"

Ashildr stood up and calmly walked towards him.

"I know this is heartbreaking and I am sorry," she apologized. "I was in shock and I didn't know how to tell you…A part of me was afraid… afraid that you will leave me."

"When did it happen?"

Her jaw dropped as she stared at Kasuo – why would he want to know that? Did he think that she had deliberately seduced Xhi? She found his tone of voice, insulting and hurtful.

"The trip to the south district," she replied stiffly.

"I should have known that this would happen," muttered Kasuo bitterly and turned away.

"I still love you, Kasuo," she maintained, almost begging him to stay. "My personal feelings remain unchanged."

"Has it?" he told her harshly. "Every time we meet, I feel that we are drifting further and further away from each other… And the worst part is, there is nothing I can do about it."

He sank down on a bench and began to weep. Ashildr had never seen Kasuo so broken from within. His life was falling apart - not only was he losing Liluo to the illness, he was losing her too. She could feel his anger and hopelessness. What did he want her to do now? Run away with him?

That option didn't make sense and Ashildr was not about to live the rest of her life looking over her shoulder. As much as she wanted to be with Kasuo, she too, was trapped in her own prison. The future seemed bleak but Ashildr was hopeful that things would turn out for the better. Calmly, she approached Kasuo and sat down next to him.

The snow was gently falling all around them, carried by the gentle breeze and morning would come soon. The view from the rooftop garden was quite breathtaking, if only one could forget one's problems and see the streaks of sunlight breaking through the grey skies.

"No matter how dark the sky is, the sun will still rise. There will always be a morning after the night," she said softly. "We can choose to hold on or to let go… I choose to hold on, Kasuo."

He stared at her in bewilderment. Ashildr smiled bravely and said,

"Our relationship is not perfect. From the beginning, it was hardly a normal relationship, if ever there was such a thing as _'normal_ '. I knew from the start that loving you would be full of heartache, obstacles and pain, but I went ahead anyway."

She gave a little shrug.

"I remembered the feeling of leaping into a chasm of nothingness and suddenly, there was someone to catch me on the other side. You came to me when I had nothing to live for… I fell in love with you and I never regretted one moment of it. I believed your words that our love will withstand all that comes our way, but this is my fault. I should have never allowed Kongxhi to mess with my head. By the time I realized what had happened, it was too late. I am sorry for the mess that I created. I never meant to hurt you."

The anger in Kasuo's eyes dissipated as he reached out to hold her hand. "Ashildr, I should be the one to apologize for doubting you. You didn't ask for any of this and I should be mature enough to understand, instead of venting it out on you… Please forgive me."

Ashildr's eyes were glassy with tears. She looked so vulnerable and lost, that Kasuo drew her into his arms. "I will never let you feel that way again," he promised.

She reached around his waist to hug him. "You are the only one that I can trust now. Even though Xhi is the father of my baby, I don't even dare to trust him… With your parents away and my father missing, I don't know whom to turn to," Ashildr said with a sob. "Am I silly and selfish for feeling that way?"

"You are not the only one filled with uncertainty in these times. I am worried for my parents too," he admitted with a sigh. "Xing Jiu has yet to return from the Mermaid Kingdom. Till then, it looks like we are on our own. If this is being silly and selfish, then we are in good company!"

Ashildr smiled at Kasuo and rested her head on his shoulder.

All they wanted was a moment's peace and forget the problems of the world. But their quiet respite was rudely interrupted by a black-clad intruder who leaped out from the shadows and attacked them with a long sword. Kasuo's keen senses detected the movement and he pushed Ashildr aside, just as the sword was aimed at his heart.

"Get to safety!" he shouted to Ashildr, but she refused to abandon him. The intruder seemed intent on killing Kasuo – his magical powers were strong and of unknown origin.

The intruder and Kasuo battled each other relentlessly. Even Ashildr's powers could not stop him. Suddenly, a large ferocious beast appeared and pounced on the intruder, pinning him down – it was none other than Liluo! Ashildr was shocked as Liluo snarled protectively and was going to strike the intruder with her giant paw.

"Liluo, stop! Don't kill him," Kasuo said with a soothing voice, as he grabbed hold of the beast's fur coat.

Liluo whimpered and backed away while Ashildr cast a petrifying spell on the intruder. Kasuo put his arms around Liluo's neck gently and comforted her. "You have done well."

"Who are you? Why do you want to harm Kasuo?" Ashildr questioned the intruder, as she boldly removed his mask.

To their shock and horror, the intruder turned out to be Lian Ji! She glared at them and said nothing.

"What is going on here?" Yin Kongxhi demanded as he arrived at the scene with Chaoya, Liao Jian and Pianfeng. They too, were shocked to see Lian Ji in their custody and Kongxhi was furious.

"What did you do, Mother?" he said.

"I did what you were too coward to do from the beginning!" she seethed angrily. "Kasuo is a threat to you and yet, you refuse to see it… Soon, he will take everything that you have – your wife, your family and your throne!"

"I will have this discussion with you in private later," said Kongxhi tersely as he lifted Ashildr's spell on Lian Ji.

Then, he ordered Liao Jian and Pianfeng to escort his mother to his chambers. He turned to Ashildr.

"Are you hurt?"

"I am fine," replied Ashildr, averting his gaze.

Suddenly, Liluo gave out a loud moan – the beast writhed on the ground, growling in pain. Its grotesque features melted away to reveal Liluo's true face while the fur and claws receded into her skin. Everyone stared in shock as Liluo reverted back to her normal self. She laid on the ground, naked as Kasuo quickly took off his cloak and covered his wife. The transformation left Liluo weakened.

"Is Liluo all right?" asked Chaoya worriedly.

"She will be fine once the effects wears off," explained Kasuo as he helped Liluo up.

"Wait!" Liluo panted, as Lian Ji was about to be escorted away.

"I remember you," she pointed to Lian Ji while leaning on Kasuo.

"Of course, you remember Lian Ji," replied Kasuo. "She is Xhi's mother…"

But Liluo shook her head, as she struggled to recall a memory. "No, it's not that. I remember… before I became this creature…the attack in the market square…"

Everyone was curious as to what Liluo had to say, except for Lian Ji who became increasingly nervous. She wanted to leave immediately, but was held back by Liao Jian and Pianfeng.

"This is a joke!" she claimed.

"I saw her in the market square… And she was not alone," said Liluo.

Lian Ji denied it immediately. "I do not know what she is rambling on about!"

But they ignored her and focused on Liluo. The suspense was chilling, as they waited for Liluo to relate the events that had happened to her prior to the attack; Liluo was walking in the market alone when she saw two suspicious-looking characters entering a deserted alleyway. She was curious as to what they were up to and followed them. It took her a while to search the alleys when she accidentally bumped into Lian Ji. The Queen Mother was in a hurry and did not even acknowledge her.

"You were afraid!" said Liluo, and the haze that had clouded her memory for so long suddenly lifted. She had a lucid moment as her eyes lit up and her strength returned.

"Mother, is this true?" asked Kongxhi, eyes narrowing with suspicion at Lian Ji.

"No, of course not!" she replied with great unease, her face pale with fright.

Wrapping the cloak around her naked body, Liluo took a few tentative steps towards Lian Ji. Her breathing quickened as she stood in front of Lian Ji - she wanted to see Lian Ji's expression when she finally revealed her secret.

"You were there, Lian Ji… You were afraid that someone will see you with…"

Before Liluo could reveal the name of Lian Ji's secret companion, the Queen Mother stealthily grabbed a dagger hidden in her belt and stabbed Liluo in the chest!

It all happened in an instant – Liao Jian and Pianfeng were unable to stop Lian Ji. Ashildr gasped as Liluo cried out and collapsed in a pool of blood.

"NO!" Kasuo screamed as he flew to her side. "Liluo, no…no…no…"

Lian Ji dropped the bloodied dagger in shock as she trembled and cried out, "She was going to attack me! I swear it! I had to protect myself…"

Everyone was shocked – they had never expected that Lian Ji would act in such a brazen manner. Ashildr wanted to go to Liluo, but Kongxhi reached for her arm and held her back. She glared angrily at him. "Let me go! I have to go to Liluo!"

"No, I cannot allow that," said Kongxhi firmly, as he cast a sleeping spell on her. Ashildr lost consciousness and fell limply into his arms. He then carried her tenderly and walked away from the scene.

"Summon Huang Tuo immediately!" Kongxhi ordered his guards to find the healer.

"Your Majesty, what about your mother?" asked Liao Jian in panic.

"She is to be confined in her chambers until I decide what to do," he replied coldly, ignoring Lian Ji's cries for mercy.

* * *

Huang Tuo tried to save Liluo but she was fading fast. The poison in her blood finally oozed out in black clumps staining the pristine linen sheets. When Kasuo saw Huang Tuo's expression, he knew at once that Liluo did not have much time left.

"Go to her, Kasuo," the healer said with a sigh.

With a heavy heart, Kasuo approached her bedside and sat down next to Liluo. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were shut. All the times that they had had together, from the moment they set eyes on each other many years ago, flashed before his eyes. He gathered her close and wept bitter tears of regret.

 _I should have saved you!_ _Liluo, please don't leave me!_

As if she had heard his silent prayer, her eyelids flickered and she opened her eyes.

"Kasuo…"

"Liluo, I am sorry," he said, struggling to keep his voice steady.

She gazed lovingly up at him and murmured, "You must not blame yourself, Kasuo. I want to say thank you for our years together and how blessed I am to be your wife, if only for a short while…"

She was saying goodbye to him and Kasuo was inconsolable.

"Liluo, don't leave me," he begged softly.

Liluo smiled wanly as she said, "Will you hold me, please? Kiss me one more time…"

As Kasuo bent down to kiss her lips, Liluo whispered into his ear, "Huo Yi... Lian Ji was with Huo Yi..."

Her words hit a raw nerve as Kasuo trembled. _Was this what Lian Ji was hiding all along? Was this worth Liluo's life?!_

Liluo quietly drew her last breath as her hand fell limply to her side.

Kasuo held her tight and grieved. "Liluo, come back… come back..."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Opening her eyes, Ashildr realized that she was back in her own chambers as she slowly recalled the events that had happened the night before. Kongxhi must have brought her back here, after casting a sleeping spell on her. Her heart sank - hours would have passed since Liluo was stabbed. The chaos of that evening was replaced by the eerie silence of her chambers. Ashildr could only derive some measure of relief that Kongxhi was not with her as she just did not have the energy to face him. What he did to her was unacceptable.

 _I wish I was there with Liluo,_ she thought sadly. Liluo had been seriously wounded and Ashildr wondered if Huang Tuo was able to save her. _Will I see Liluo again?_

Sensing that someone watching her, she sat up and looked around the room.

"Who is there?" she said out loud.

Between the fluttering curtains and dimmed lights, Ashildr saw a pale figure in white staring at her. Her long dark hair was untied, loose and blowing free. It hid her face from view. She drifted a little closer and revealed herself.

 _It is me, Liluo…_

"Liluo?"

Ashildr gasped, as she suddenly realized that she was looking at Liluo's ghost, which could only mean that she had died sometime during the night. _Oh, Liluo_ … She didn't deserve to die like this… Sorrow pierced her heart as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

Liluo tilted her head slightly, marveling at her semi-translucent hands and said with a melancholic voice, _This spiritual world feels strange, peaceful and quiet…_

"And Kasuo?" said Ashildr. "He must be devastated..."

 _Yes, he is torn up by my death but you can tell him that I am not in any pain anymore. He was always worried that I would get hurt... Well, he does not need to worry any more. The beast no longer haunts me... There is much that I wanted to say to you but I'm afraid I will not have that chance in person. I used to envy how much you and Kasuo have together. I could never compare and I was afraid of losing him. In truth, I didn't lose him but I lost myself…_

With a sad chuckle, Liluo continued.

 _I had changed and became a person that I did not recognize – a possessive, insecure wreck with no self-esteem. The things I had done so that Kasuo would not leave my side… I have made him unhappy and yet, Kasuo remained steadfast and true to the end… We could have been the best of friends, due to our love for Kasuo. Instead, I ruined it all for us. Ashildr, I am sorry. I know how much you love Kasuo. That is why I came to ask a favor…_

"What is it that you wish for?" said Ashildr cautiously. She did not hold any grudge against Liluo – yes, they have had their disagreements in the past but it was all water under the bridge now.

 _Kasuo's life is in danger… Lian Ji will try to kill him again. For his safety, you must find a way to send him away from the Ice Castle…_

Ashildr's eyes grew wide with shock at Liluo's words. If she sent Kasuo away, she would be all alone and she could not bear it. Ashildr shivered at that thought.

 _No, Liluo… you cannot ask me to do this!_

However, Liluo was right - Lian Ji would try to kill Kasuo again and she would not stop until she has rid of the one obstacle to Kongxhi's reign of the Three Realms. Kasuo would be in greater danger if he remained in the Ice Castle. Out there, he would have his friends to protect him. Ashildr was reluctant to part with Kasuo and it was a tremendous sacrifice to let him go. He was her sanity and beacon in this darkness that surrounded them. Without him, she would be utterly lost.

With a sigh, she turned to Liluo's ghost. "I will do whatever it takes to ensure that Kasuo is safe."

Liluo smiled and said, _Thank you, Ashildr. I know that you will understand what we have to do. I have a plan that might just work and I need your help…_

* * *

The walls of an upper room were draped with white cloth as Liluo's body lay in state, in a gilded glass coffin. The general mood was somber and dignified. Kongxhi and Ashildr were the first to arrive, as they proceeded with the funeral rituals of the Ice Realm. Ashildr gazed at the serene and beautiful face of Liluo in the coffin and silently hoped that their plan would work. Then, Liluo's ghostly voice said to her,

… _Use my death as a reason for Kasuo to leave the Ice Castle…_

Kongxhi led Ashildr to their respective places next to Kasuo, who had been keeping a constant vigil over Liluo.

"I am sorry for what my mother did," said Kongxhi to his grieving brother. "There are no words to express my sadness and regret. Liluo was like a sister to me… I will ensure that she gets the full honors bestowed on a member of the royal family."

But Kasuo was too heartbroken and hollowed out with grief to respond, as he kept staring into nothingness. The servants had informed Ashildr that Kasuo had hardly slept or eaten since Liluo's death. The spark in his eyes was gone and he was listless. Ashildr wished that she could go to Kasuo and comfort him, but Kongxhi's presence prevented her from doing so.

 _Don't worry, Kasuo…Everything will work out in a few days. That is my promise to you,_ she wanted to tell him.

Then, Chaoya, Liao Jian, Pianfeng, Xing Gui representing her brother, Huang Tuo, Luna and Commander Qin arrived to pay their final respects to Liluo. Tears flowed and muted sobs filled the room. Commander Qin was hardest hit by the news as he angrily berated Kasuo for not protecting her. But Kasuo offered no explanation nor defense as he stood dumb and still as a statue. It was Kongxhi who stepped in and told Commander Qin to stand down.

Qin glared at his liege with barely concealed anger and hatred. The tension was thick in the room as Huang Tuo quickly came over and pulled him aside, whispering harshly to him, "Qin, we are all shocked and saddened by Liluo's death. Do not do anything that will jeopardize your position! Liluo would not want that..."

Qin eventually relented, his anger still simmering just beneath the surface as he stood aside and hung his head in shame.

"The circumstances around Liluo's untimely demise is unfortunate," explained Kongxhi. "I have no excuses for my mother's hasty actions, but I will deal with it as fairly as possible. In the meantime, Liluo will be accorded the highest honors and given a place in the royal mausoleum where she will rest in peace."

While the other visitors nodded in agreement, Liluo's friends exchanged doubtful glances. Surely, the Ice King would not punish his own mother?

"No," said Ashildr suddenly, breaking the silence as she stood up. "That is not what Liluo wants…"

They all stared at her.

"And how do _you_ know what Liluo wants?" queried Kongxhi bemused.

Ashildr calmly replied, "She appeared to me in a dream shortly after her death. It is Liluo's wish to be buried in the Village of the Guardians… Kasuo and Qin will escort her to her final resting place."

Her assertions created a stir. Kasuo, who had been silent till now, looked up and stared quizzically at her. He too, was stunned by her revelation.

However, Kongxhi seemed unconvinced. "My queen, perhaps we should discuss this in private..."

Still, Ashildr pushed on, knowing well that her husband would be displeased. "My king, are you going to deny a dead woman her final wish?" she bravely challenged him. "I would not have spoken up, if it were not true. She said... She said she will give us a sign..."

"And what is the sign?" asked Kongxhi.

Suddenly, a young sleet bird flew into the hall with a snow flower in its beak. It circled the place a few times and dropped the flower on her coffin as it simultaneously combusted into flames and disappeared. The visitors were awed and shocked - these wild birds were rare and seldom seen in the city. It was the sign that Liluo had promised and Ashildr felt vindicated and relieved.

"Don't you see it? Liluo wants to be with her people. We should grant it to her!" Ashildr insisted.

"Very well," said Kongxhi with great reluctance, as he ordered the attendants to prepare Liluo's body for the journey.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ashildr replied with a bow.

Their plan had worked! Liluo was finally going back to her beloved country and Kasuo would leave in three days. Ashildr didn't know if she should be happy or sad – her expression was blank as she contemplated the bleak future ahead. As she made her way out of the funeral hall, Ashildr deliberately avoided Kasuo's gaze whilst Commander Qin bowed to her in silent gratitude.

That evening, Kongxhi and Ashildr were having dinner, a picture of domesticated bliss as they sat down together at the table laden with food and wine. Then, Kongxhi brought up the subject of Liluo again.

"The servants have informed me that the preparations have been made for Liluo's final journey," he began.

Ashildr did not look up from her plate. "That's good," she muttered.

"By the way, I'm curious… Did she say anything _else_ to you?" Kongxhi casually asked her.

"I… I don't know what you mean," Ashildr stammered uncertainly. It was natural for Kongxhi to be suspicious but she had to play it down and pretend that it did not matter.

"Well, Liluo was angry with my mother about something…perhaps, an unsettled score…"

Ashildr quickly deflected the notion. "We did not talk about anything else. I am but a messenger."

"Hmmm…And you don't seem at all concerned that my brother is leaving," he observed.

Ashildr knew that Kongxhi was testing her, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Should I be concerned? Kasuo has a duty to bury his wife and he will only be away for a few days, right?"

"Yes, yes… of course," Kongxhi nodded in agreement. "He will be back soon…"

"Indeed."

Suddenly, their quiet evening was interrupted by a flustered looking courtier who had just come from the Queen Mother's residence. "Your Majesty!" he cried, falling to his knees. "The Queen Mother requests for your presence urgently… She has threatened to kill herself if you did not go to her!"

Ashildr took this chance to change the subject as she turned to her husband. "Have you not decided how to deal with your mother?"

"Unfortunately, I have not…"

Kongxhi sighed and calmly told the courtier, "Very well. I shall see her now…"

After Kongxhi had gone out, Ashildr was alone. She kept thinking about Kasuo's escape plan – a plan that he had no idea was for him. While everyone was given the impression that Kasuo would be back after sending Liluo to her people, Ashildr knew well that he would not return for quite some time, at least until the threat on his life was over. It could take years or centuries before they would meet again and this realization tore her apart. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She too, wished to leave this dreaded Ice Castle, but her departure would only jeopardize Kasuo's safety. She had to remain in the Ice Castle and prevent Kongxhi from murdering his brother. It was her life for Kasuo's…

Suddenly, Ashildr heard a soft tap outside.

"Ashildr…"

She was surprised to see Kasuo standing on her balcony. Ashildr let out a small gasp and ran into his arms. "Kasuo!"

She hugged him tight, as if he would slip through her fingers if she let go. Kasuo caressed her hair and sighed deeply. "I'm so glad that you are here," she murmured.

"Are you alone?"

"I am alone… What are you doing here?"

It had to be something important that Kasuo had to slip into her chambers in secret. Gently, he released Ashildr and gazed at her. "I… I wanted to ask you about Liluo… Liluo's ghost," he began. "You said that you saw her…Was she sad?"

"Yes, she was sad," replied Ashildr with a heavy heart. Kasuo sighed and his lips quivered. "Qin is right. It is my fault that she is dead. I could have saved her and I failed."

"We all failed her, Kasuo… We bear some responsibility for what happened that evening. At least, she is free from her curse. The beast can no longer hurt her," Ashildr told him.

"Is there anything that I can do to make her happy again? Did she have a message for me?" asked Kasuo with a shaky voice.

"Liluo wants you to live, to stay alive…which you must do when you leave the Ice Realm," said Ashildr and Kasuo suddenly understood the reason for the journey. His iridescent blue eyes glistened with tears.

"I know this sounds strange, but while I was packing for the trip, I had this uneasy feeling that I would be gone for a long time…"

Ashildr nodded and a sob escaped her lips. "You are not safe here, Kasuo."

"Is my life worth living if I don't have you by my side?" said Kasuo despairingly.

Filled with sorrow and yearning, Ashildr reached out to kiss him, their lips met with desperation as their hearts cried out. They could not bear to be parted from each other.

"Come with me, Ashildr," he pleaded. "We can leave this place together…Start anew some place far from here…"

Ashildr gazed tenderly at her lover and steeled herself. "I too dream of leaving this place but I cannot… I have to stay for the both of us. Xhi will find out that you have gone and he will send his troops after you."

Kasuo was dismayed. "My brother will not do that, surely…"

"We cannot risk it, Kasuo… You have a mission: that is to find your parents, find Xing Jiu and bring them back," insisted Ashildr. "I know they are alive somewhere…"

"You are right… This is my chance of finding out the truth," echoed Kasuo, as he hugged Ashildr. "I hate goodbyes. We have had too many of them."

"I know."

 _That was so true..._ ' _Goodbye' seems like our main love theme,_ thought Ashildr sorrowfully.

Renewed by the urgency of his mission, Kasuo said, "I will find them, and when I return –"

"When you return, I will be here waiting for you," Ashildr assured him.

"What will happen to you? Will you be all right?"

Kasuo's concern for her was gut-wrenching as she could barely hold it together. She gazed briefly at her growing belly and said, "Xhi will not harm me. I am safe for now… But you need to go."

He turned around and asked hopefully, "Will you be at the Bridge to the Mortal Realm to send us off?"

Ashildr nodded. "Yes, I will be there… Goodbye, my love."

They bid a tearful farewell and Kasuo left. The emotional strain became too much for Ashildr - her entire body was wracked with violent sobs as she slid to the floor in abject despair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kongxhi decided to visit his mother who was confined in her chambers. As he stepped in, the room was quiet, except for a few moans coming from the bedroom. Lian Ji was lying in her bed, her long dark hair was in disarray and she looked terribly pale.

"Mother," he said, a little shocked. "Are you unwell?"

"Xhi, why haven't you come to see me sooner?" she sobbed and reached out her hand to him. "I have asked for you so many times!"

 _This is a ruse to get me to come see her,_ he thought with irritation.

"I had to tend to Liluo's funeral arrangements," he replied curtly, ignoring her outstretched hand. Lian Ji gasped at his cold manner towards her.

"You have to let me out, or else I will go mad!" she begged. "I cannot bear to stay in here anymore."

"You are lucky that I didn't send you to prison for murder…"

Lian Ji shivered. "You would send me to prison because of that mortal woman?! I cannot believe what I am hearing… I am your mother! I was protecting you!"

Kongxhi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

 _I nearly had an all-out rebellion because of your actions,_ he fumed inside.

"She knows!" Lian Ji cried out. "Liluo saw me with Huo Yi at the marketplace… I had to kill her before our secret gets out!"

Suddenly, Kongxhi laughed out loud. _My mother still thinks I am Huo Yi's son… What irony!_

"Why are you laughing?" Lian Ji asked in confusion.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Mother," he said grimly. "I am capable of handling my own problems. From now on, all your authority will be forfeited and you will learn to live in quiet obscurity for the rest of your life."

Lian Ji's eyes grew wide with fear. "Xhi, you can't do that to me. I beg of you!"

"You leave me no choice," he said gruffly. "Stop your meddling or I will be forced to banish you to the Palace of Eternal Sorrow…"

Lian Ji was visibly upset – the Palace of Eternal Sorrow was a cursed place where the unwanted wives and concubines of past kings went; to live out their lives in solitude, never to be heard of again.

Satisfied that he had made his point, Kongxhi abruptly turned around and left his aghast mother.

* * *

On the eve of Kasuo's departure, Ashildr woke up from her fitful sleep. She had a terrible nightmare – she dreamed that Kasuo had been stabbed with a large sword by Yin Kongxhi!

 _It is just a dream_ , she told herself. Kongxhi was asleep beside her, unaware of her anxiety. Ashildr wondered if he knew about their plan. Although he had stripped Lian Ji of her authority, that woman still had many spies who were loyal to her. Ashildr had to make sure that nothing would go wrong. The next day, she was worn out and tired from the lack of rest. Still, she insisted on following Liluo's funeral procession with the others.

 _I am doing this for Liluo…_

The funeral procession through the streets of the Snowblade City was dignified and regal. Flowers were tossed along the road as Liluo's casket passed by, followed by Kasuo and Qin astride their unicorns and the royal carriage. The people came out to bid farewell to their beloved Guardian and warrior lady. Liluo would have been pleased that so many had remembered her.

Ashildr hung on to Kongxhi's arm and leaned heavily against him as the carriage rumbled along. If she was by his side to distract him, Kongxhi would not notice or suspect that something was amiss. He had thought that Ashildr was grieving for Liluo.

"Are you feeling all right? Perhaps, you should not have come," Kongxhi suggested.

But Ashildr shook her head. "I have to do this for Liluo... This pregnancy is very difficult and tiring," she replied with a wince, as she took his hand and placed it on her belly. Kongxhi was completely awed by this new connection with his unborn child.

"I do not know much about child-bearing, but your efforts to bring our child to the world will not go unnoticed," he promised. "I want both mother and child to be safe."

She smiled warmly at Kongxhi. "Thank you, Xhi."

As they reached the Bridge to the Mortal World, Kasuo bade farewell to his friends and circled his unicorn to the carriage. Kongxhi came out and hugged Kasuo. "Take care, my brother," he said. "I shall see you soon..."

"Thanks, I will," Kasuo replied as he gazed longingly at Ashildr, who stood beside them.

"Farewell, Kasuo," she said with a halting voice.

Kasuo gave a low bow and responded, "Farewell, my queen."

Ashildr watched them leave, all the while fighting her instincts to run after Kasuo. The memory of Kasuo's back as he walked into the portal, leaving her in his past, would forever be etched into her heart. Ashildr was falling apart but she could not show it.

 _You can now rest in peace, Liluo... Kasuo is finally free._


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

It had been a quiet evening in the Ice Realm as Yin Kongxhi walked along the corridors of the castle alone and deep in thought. Although his brother had gone for a few days, his wife had withdrawn into herself, as if all her happiness departed together with Kasuo. She had not smiled nor laughed, and her thoughts were constantly far away.

Initially, Kongxhi thought that her melancholy was due to her pregnancy and the additional task of managing the castle household. As king, he could have easily passed the task to someone else after he had forbidden his mother to meddle in castle affairs, but Ashildr insisted that she should be the one to take up the duty and had asked him for it.

"It is a real challenge, but I have managed my father's household before… The castle is only bigger in scale," she said with quiet confidence. "It is a queen's duty and I shall not shirk my responsibilities."

"Very well, I shall give this task to you," said Kongxhi. "But if this proves too much for you and it interferes with your pregnancy, I will take it away… temporarily."

That evening, Kongxhi passed by Ashildr's private study and found her bent over the desk, studying the reports. She appeared oblivious to his presence as he drew nearer. The servants had wanted to alert her of his presence, but Kongxhi stopped them as he wanted to observe her work. In the past few days, Ashildr had spent all her time meeting suppliers and organizing the castle budgets from the kitchens to sanitary. The servants, guards, animals and sprites need to be housed and fed. His mother had ruled the household with an iron fist and had demanded absolute obedience or face execution. She had many spies in the castle who reported directly to her. Any misdemeanor or gossip was dealt with harshly. Kongxhi did not know the extent of his mother's influence but it took Ashildr five days to figure it out. He was not too pleased when she told him the news.

Ashildr had already dismissed quite a few of Lian Ji's cronies and spies. She had to find suitable replacements quickly; qualified attendants whom she could trust, to prevent the total collapse of the castle organization. All in all, Kongxhi was proud of her administrative skills.

Putting down the final report, Ashildr blinked a few times and massaged her temples. Then, she gazed out of her window at the stars in the sky and sighed, a picture of yearning and sadness.

 _What are you thinking about?_

Ashildr was again consumed by her thoughts and Kongxhi wondered if he should leave her in her solitude. He had tried to lift her spirits by giving her lots of expensive gifts, spending more time with her, telling her jokes and bringing her for short trips out of the city, but with rather limited success. She would politely go along with his plan and then, retreat into her shell once more.

Then, Ashildr decided to stand up from her desk with much difficulty – her belly was getting bigger and it was taking a toll on her. As she tried to arrange her skirts so she would not trip and fall, Kongxhi quickly appeared beside her.

"Xhi? I didn't see you… What are you doing here?" she asked with mild surprise.

He smiled. "I was told that you were still here so I came to see you…"

"I was just finishing up the reports for the day," she stated blandly.

Kongxhi placed a hand around her waist and took the other hand in his. "You look tired, my love. Shall we go back to our chambers?"

Ashildr nodded. "Yes, please."

With her permission, Kongxhi carried both mother and child in his strong arms and walked effortlessly back to their own private sanctuary. He was not going to let her bear another minute of pain.

That night, Kongxhi kept her by his side, watching her as she slept – her soft breathing and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. This was a moment of peace and bliss. If only they could be together like this forever…

* * *

The halls of the Ice Castle were silent as Ashildr awoke from her sleep in their stately royal bedchamber. Her husband had left early in the morning to attend to the usual court matters. Ashildr tried to go back to sleep, unwilling to face another day of crushing solitude but sleep would not come. She missed Kasuo terribly. Finally, she stirred from her bed, pulling a robe around her shoulders to prepare herself for the long day ahead. Upon hearing her footsteps, the handmaidens quickly came in to attend to her. Finally dressed, Ashildr stared at the full-length mirror and a stranger stared back. She could no longer recognized herself, already a shadow of a person that she once was. Ashildr wondered how long she could endure this loneliness when suddenly, the child in her womb moved.

 _Ooh, that was unexpected…_

Ashildr smiled a little - it was as if the little one was trying to remind her that she was not alone. Although Kongxhi was the father, she could not bear to loath her own flesh and blood. The child was innocent, a blank canvas, on which she would fill with lots of happiness and love. Ashildr just hoped that it would not be too late.

As she was going through the day's reports in her study, a young messenger appeared and respectfully told her that she had been summoned by the king. Ashildr sighed.

 _He knows…_

Kongxhi had finally found out that Kasuo had escaped. Rising from her seat, Ashildr slowly made her way to the Throne Room. She found Kongxhi pacing angrily in front of two very frightened soldiers. They were on their knees and their heads bowed down.

"Fools! All of you! Get out of my sight," he shouted at them as they scrambled out.

"Your Majesty," she said with a loud voice, announcing her arrival. "You wanted to see me?"

Kongxhi glared accusingly at his wife. Her calm demeanor infuriated him even further as he said, "I suppose you already know that my brother, Kasuo has vanished…"

Ashildr did not confirm nor deny the knowledge as she held her chin high and refused to grovel like the rest of them.

"It was your plan all along, wasn't it? Liluo's burial… the journey to her village… the dream… It was a plot to get Kasuo out of the Ice Castle!" he burst out. "You used me!"

Finally, she had had enough of his verbal heckle and responded harshly, "You had suspected it, too! Otherwise, you would not have sent your spies after them! You are just sore that Kasuo managed to give them the slip…"

She could not hide the relief from her voice as she told him off. Kasuo was smart – he knew what he had to do.

"I want him back here!" Kongxhi spluttered. "I will send my army to hunt him down! And you… you…."

"Are you going to throw me in prison? Punish me for colluding with your brother?" Ashildr gazed defiantly at her husband.

"I… I thought you were on my side," Kongxhi said with loathing and disgust.

"I am on the side of truth!" Ashildr declared. Kongxhi's steps faltered as he turned pale.

" _Truth_? Are you saying that I am a liar?" said Kongxhi, eyes narrowing dangerously as he faced her.

"You promised me that Kasuo would go free, that he could leave this place and lead the life that he wanted… You promised that once you took the throne, you would let him fulfill his dream… Or was that all a lie?" she countered.

When he couldn't answer, a chill crept down her spine. It confirmed her worst fears, that he had many secrets… secrets so terrible that it would destroy him if it came out. That was why he had wanted to keep Kasuo here, to prevent him from ever finding out the truth!

In her heart, Ashildr prayed that Kasuo would succeed in his quest as Kongxhi stormed off to his study and slammed the door with a loud bang, startling the guards.

They quietly exchanged glances and pretended nothing had happened as their queen departed the Throne Room in silence.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yan Da was enjoying her luxurious soak in a huge tub built specifically to her instructions. She had special hot coals brought from the Fire Kingdom to heat up her bath.

 _The Ice people did not understand nor appreciate the benefits of a hot bath_ , she thought wryly as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft music played by her maids in the background. The Ice King did not require her presence in court and so, Yan Da was feeling a little left out. She missed the wild and carefree lifestyle she had led in the Fire Kingdom. Here, she felt as if she was being watched and judged by her every move because she was different. In the privacy of her chambers, Yan Da could finally let loose and relax. The soothing bath waters calmed her aching muscles after a vigorous workout with her lover in the bedroom. Confessively, she did not know his name but that he was just a traveler passing by the city. Yan Da liked his looks and did not hesitate to choose him as her playmate. It took a long time for Yan Da to get over the fact that Kongxhi would never love her the way he loved Ashildr. He would always treat her like a sister due to their familial ties. Now that Ashildr was pregnant, he was spending even more time with his wife.

Glancing at the bed where her naked lover slept under the ruffled sheets, Yan Da sighed and took a big gulp of hard whiskey to numb her senses. A bag of gold and soon, he would be gone, as with countless others.

"Yan Da?" a voice called to her.

Suddenly, the hairs on Yan Da's neck stood on end, as that familiar voice sent tingles through her entire body and set her heart on fire. No other person could make her feel that way, apart from Yin Kongxhi.

 _Why was he here in the middle of the night? Did he come to check in on me?_

From behind the fluttering curtains, Kongxhi appeared in his usual stiff white robes and silver crown. He looked a little embarrassed to find her in the bathtub and a man in her bed. "I'm sorry to come in unannounced… I didn't know you had… guests."

Yan Da waded to the edge of the tub and rested her chin on her crossed arms. "Yin Kongxhi, to what do I owe the honor of your presence here tonight?"

"I just want to talk," he replied, averting his gaze. "But you need to cover yourself first…"

With a snap of her fingers, Yan Da ordered all her servants and her erstwhile lover out. She rose from the water in all her naked glory, as if daring him to watch as she put on a silk robe and tied the sash loosely around her waist. She grabbed her drink and languidly stretched herself out on a seat like a cat, with her long legs exposed to his stare. They were alone.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

Kongxhi appeared discomfited by her shameless behavior. He mumbled, "That will do…"

Knowing that he would never touch her, Yan Da sighed. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"My mother is crazy, Kasuo is gone and my wife does not trust me… You are the only one that I have left to confide in," he began hesitantly.

Yan Da was aware of what was going on in the castle and Kongxhi's strained marriage. For him to come seek her for comradeship was a first. She was glad that he still considered her as a friend.

"All my life, I had never expected that being a king, I would be so… alone," he confessed. "I had a very different idea about my future… Perhaps, it was naïve and foolish on my part to want a happy life, surrounded by loved ones…"

"A wise man once said that life was lonely at the top," she mused. "You never know if someone will betray you. There is too much at stake. What you want is fleeting, elusive and near impossible even for a king."

Kongxhi conjured a drink in his hands and took a big gulp. "I also found out that Ashildr was instrumental in Kasuo's flight from the Ice Castle… She helped him escape."

Yan Da sensed the hurt and betrayal in his voice as she leaned forward and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Would you have expected her to behave any other way?" she queried.

"But you will never do that…"

It was not a question and it was unnerving that he could see right through her soul. Yan Da averted her gaze and swallowed hard. "No, I would not have betrayed you," she said bitterly. "But this isn't about me…"

He sat down next to her and gave her a meaningful look. "If Ashildr had half the devotion and loyalty that you have, I would be a happier person. Yan Da, I know what you did for me, although I was not fully aware of it then…"

Suddenly, Yan Da felt self-conscious and afraid, as if all her inner secrets would be revealed next. She gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Ashildr and I are as different as ice and fire… You chose her."

He looked away but Yan Da could see that he was beginning to regret his decision. Ashildr was nothing like Yan Da, whose heart ruled her actions. Ashildr was strong-willed, independent and unbent by forces that tried to subdue her. Kongxhi liked the pursuit and the challenge of taming such a beauty. In fact, Yan Da quite admired the fearless queen.

"If you hadn't told me about my mother's plot to kill Ashildr, I would not have arrived in time to save her. And the bewitching dancers that entertained and beguiled us on the trip to the south – you had something to do with that too. Only you would know about their magical powers of persuasion. My men told me that they had lived in the Fire Kingdom for some time. Naturally, they would agree to help the Fire Princess if she asked them in return for shelter and gold…"

"I helped you because I knew how important she was to you…That's all," she said with nonchalance.

"There's more… Something that has been on my mind of late," he muttered. "That night in the cave…I was ill and you saved me and took care of me. That night, Ashildr did not come to me in a dream... It was you in disguise and we made love…"

Yan Da's eyes grew large in panic. She had thought that he would never remember what had happened in the cave, but somehow, he had figured it out.

"Hh... How?" she stammered.

"It all became clear to me when I was with Ashildr… She did not have a small heart-shaped tattoo on her right hip but you do. Am I right?" he replied. "It wasn't just a dream, was it?"

Trembling with unresolved emotion, Yan Da finally confessed. "It was not a dream, Kongxhi… We were together that night, but I couldn't tell you because I was afraid that you will hate me for deceiving you! When it was revealed that we were step-siblings, it only made things worse…"

"Yan Da, we're not…"

Kongxhi stopped himself mid-sentence. Confused, Yan Da frowned at him. "We're not- what?"

Then, he shook his head. "It's nothing… Look, it doesn't matter anymore. The important thing is that you have decided to move on with your life, although your choices for a suitable mate are rather in bad taste. You are beautiful, Yan Da and you have a good heart. Someday, someone worthy will love you and appreciate all that you are. You deserve it. Don't let the past keep you from finding your own happiness."

Yan Da wanted to tell him that she loved only him. "Kongxhi…"

He then stood up and smiled at her. "Take this advice from a friend. I know I have not been as good a friend as I might have been. But I will be happy to meet that person one day. Good night, Yan Da…"

As Kongxhi walked away, Yan Da was left speechless and shocked by his hasty exit. What was he trying to tell her? That she should forget her love for him? He seemed hesitant to tell her something and it troubled her.

* * *

As Kongxhi walked back to his castle, a messenger came to him. "Your Majesty, I have news from the Lord of East Mountain. He said that Duke Pan and his men have surrendered to him and he is seeking your counsel," he said.

"I will consider the request and give my reply in due course," he said to the messenger and sent him away.

 _Pan has finally come out from hiding_ , he thought. _Ashildr will be happy to know this!_

His optimistic side told him that Pan may have regretted his actions and wanted a pardon. However, he could not overlook the possibility that it was a trap to lure him out and kill him. For Ashildr's sake, he had to try to make amends with Pan, whether he liked it or not.

The next day, Kongxhi and his wife broke fast as usual. He sensed her cold countenance and said with a placating voice, "I have accepted that Kasuo is gone. You are right. He should live his life the way that he wanted and I shouldn't be selfish... But you, Ashildr... You must promise that you will never leave me. I don't know what I'll do if you too, left me..."

Ashildr looked at him and her lips trembled. "I promise... that I will never leave you..."

"Good. I am relieved to hear that." He smiled warmly at her. "I have news, wonderful news for you..."

Kongxhi told his wife about her father. It was the first time that Ashildr had smiled in a long while – she was pleased and hopeful for her father's return. "What will you do?" she asked cautiously.

"I shall personally go to East Mountain and negotiate the peace terms," said Kongxhi.

"Shall I go with you?" she asked.

"The healers have advised against any form of travel in your condition," he gently reminded her. "The journey is dangerous and long. Don't worry… I will bring him back and you will have a joyful reunion in the castle!"

Ashildr hesitated, but thought the better of it. "All right, I will remain here and await your return."

As Kongxhi prepared to depart for the East Mountain with a small company of soldiers, he bade farewell to his wife and mother.

"In my absence, Ashildr shall be acting regent and will rule with the advice of the council," he declared, much to Ashildr's surprise.

Lian Ji was horrified. "No! Xhi, you mustn't -"

But Kongxhi held up his hand. "I have made my decision. Ashildr has the people's trust and they adore her." Then, turning to his wife, he said, "Take care of my kingdom until I return."

"Yes, my lord," she bowed. "And thank you, for trusting me with this responsibility."

"I shall be back soon... And I love you."

Kongxhi tenderly drew his wife into a kiss, and rode away.

At the gates of Snowblade City, Yan Da appeared to him. She looked distressed.

"Have you come to bid me a safe journey?" Kongxhi asked good-humoredly.

"Please do not go… It is a trap," Yan Da said gravely.

With a sigh, Kongxhi said, "I have considered the possibility, but I am confident that I shall overcome whatever traps that they have set for me…"

"Then promise me that you will be careful, Yin Kongxhi," she said, knowing that nothing would change his mind.

"I promise. We shall talk again when I return," he said with a grin.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Ashildr still could not believe that Kongxhi would trust her with his kingdom in his absence, as she sat down tentatively on the Ice Throne, a heavy responsibility bearing down on her inexperienced shoulders. The entire court bowed to her and spoke at length about various state issues. There was never enough time to deal with everything in a day but she tried as best as she could, in a calm and proficient manner.

 _He must be testing me_ , she thought as the day was almost over. In his daily messages to her, Kongxhi never once asked about her interim rule as Regent of the Ice Realm. He would rather tell her about his journey – they had hit a bad snowstorm on the way and lost some of their supplies. Some of his men were injured and they were delayed. Kongxhi and his men had to seek shelter in a small village for a few days before resuming their passage. In his last missive, he told her that he was looking forward to meet Duke Pan again and he was optimistic that everything would turn out fine.

Ashildr read his latest message with concern. Her father had never approved of Kongxhi and the tension between these two headstrong men was never resolved. She felt that she should have gone with Kongxhi in hopes to diffuse any conflict that could arise there, but Kongxhi had refused to allow her to travel. He was confident that he could handle the situation. Now, it was all left to fate…

"Your Grace," said Ashildr's handmaid with a bow. "You have a guest. It is the Princess Yan Da."

"Send her in…"

"Yan Da, it is good to see you," said Ashildr graciously, as the Fire Princess entered. "Is there something that you need?"

Yan Da bowed respectfully and smiled back. "Oh, I have everything I need in Snowblade City… Kongxhi has been very generous in providing me with spacious accommodations and the freedom to move about. Actually, I came here to see you."

Ashildr was baffled. "Me?"

"Look, I know that we have not been the best of friends or even remotely close in the past," she muttered contritely. "I thought that since we have some things in common, we could at least try to be friends…for Yin Kongxhi's sake."

Ashildr stood up and walked towards Yan Da, taking her hand in hers. She smiled warmly. "Personally, I prefer to have more friends than enemies, with or without Kongxhi. Come and sit with me."

"Have you any news from him?" Yan Da asked tentatively. Ashildr could feel the concern radiating from her huge brown eyes. Yan Da was quite an attractive young woman, she mused. Why wouldn't Kongxhi be interested in her?

"Yes, he is safe," Ashildr replied. "Kongxhi told me that he will reach East Mountain in a day or two."

An audible sigh escaped Yan Da's lips. "He has been gone for many days and I couldn't help but worry…"

"Did he send you to spy on me?" asked Ashildr with a smirk. She knew that her husband had Yan Da wrapped around his little finger – she would do anything for him.

Yan Da was surprised. "No… Why would he do that?"

"Nothing," replied Ashildr with a shrug. "It's just that he never once asked me about my regency."

"That is because he trusts you," Yan Da pointed out.

Ashildr sighed and confessed, "but he does not trust me enough to tell me everything. Although, I am his wife and soon to be the mother of his child, I feel this vast and deep gulf between us that I cannot cross…"

Yan Da grew quiet. "Isn't his love enough for you?" she then asked, a little harshly.

 _It may be enough for you, Yan Da… but not for me,_ Ashildr remarked to herself.

Gazing steadily at Yan Da, Ashildr replied, "If he really loved me, he would confide in me- let me in to whatever that is bothering him …"

"Perhaps, he has his reasons," said Yan Da cryptically.

 _Does she know his secret?_ Ashildr began to wonder as Yan Da shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. How could Kongxhi confide his secret to another woman and not to his own wife? Irritation flared within her.

"Without open communication and trust, love is just a fleeting emotion, un-anchored and easily crushed," Ashildr said flatly. "I am sick of people trying to protect me and treating me as if I am a child…"

Her words seemed to have affected Yan Da, as she hastily said, "I am sorry, Ashildr. I didn't mean to upset you…Maybe, I should leave now."

"No, please stay," Ashildr said suddenly, a little shaken by her own emotional outburst. She decided to let it go. "I apologize. You should not be held accountable for Kongxhi's faults. Let us not talk about it anymore. I am grateful for your company this evening. Perhaps, we could talk about other less vexing matters over dinner…"

"I am honored, but…"

Yan Da appeared uncertain, but Ashildr quickly assured her that she was fine. "Shall we adjourn to the dining hall? I am told that a shipment of fabric will be arriving next week. All the ladies in the castle are very excited. I could extend an invitation to you, if you wish to pick a new dress…"

"I find the Ice Realm ladies clothing too delicate for my taste," she said. "The women of the Fire Tribe were trained to be warriors from young…We wear leather and armor for most of our lives…"

Ashildr was intrigued. "Can you tell me more about your people?"

Yan Da was surprised that Ashildr was curious about the Fire Tribe – no one had asked her that before. They then spent the rest of the evening talking about the history and culture of her people.

* * *

In the deep and remote regions of East Mountain, Duke Pan and his men were preparing to meet the Ice King at the minor lord's castle. The Ice King was already on his way and he had only brought along a small company of soldiers. Pan was not concerned about the soldiers as his men could easily overcome them. However, he was afraid of Yin Kongxhi, whose magical powers would be at its peak now. There was only a small window of opportunity to execute his plan. His "surrender" was a ploy to get Kongxhi out of Snowblade City, his stronghold – Pan had no intention of giving up his mission to get rid of the impostor king. Pan had rehearsed the plan many times with his men and yet, it could all go wrong quickly. There was no assurance that they would survive this suicide operation.

Glancing around the room, Pan watched as his men put on their disguises and hid their weapons under layers of clothing. Then, he saw Xuan Ta, his loyal aide and took him aside.

"Xuan Ta, I have a different task for you," he said grimly when no one else was around. "You will not follow me to the castle this evening…"

His aide was dismayed, thinking that he was not good enough for the job. "But sir, I am ready for this!"

"I know you are, but there is something more important. I heard that Prince Kasuo has escaped and I want you to find him," said Pan. "I want you to tell him everything that we know about Yin Kongxhi. You will pledge your loyalty to him and protect him, because he will be king one day."

"You don't need me for this menial task! Anyone can do it. You need me by your side, when you face Yin Kongxhi, I can protect you," argued Xuan Ta. Pan understood his bitterness and anger - Xuan Ta had trained harder than anyone else in the group and he was prepared to die for the cause.

"Do not take this task lightly, Xuan Ta!" Pan warned. "Kasuo needs capable men like you. You cannot save me… Your death here will be meaningless."

Xuan Ta grew still and stared at his liege, as a terrible realization hit him. "You are not planning to come out of this alive, are you?"

Pan remained stoic and silent, which confirmed his worst fears. Xuan Ta swayed and fell to his knees in a daze. "What about your daughter, General? What is going to happen to her?"

With a quivering voice and a glimmer in his eyes, Pan said, "Ashildr is strong and a survivor, very much like her mother… She will understand what I have to do. Go now, my boy… Take a different route down from East Mountain and seek out Kasuo. That is an order!"

Xuan Ta struggled with his conscience, unsure of what he should do but in the end, he relented. As a soldier, he could not disobey his orders. Pan knew him very well and had used it to extract a response from the young man.

"Goodbye, General!" he bowed three times to his liege and went away with a broken-heart.

 _I have seen him grow from a young boy to a formidable warrior today,_ thought Pan as he reminisced about the past. Xuan Ta was almost like a son that he never had, but there was no time for sentimentality now, as Pan returned to his preparation for Yin Kongxhi's visit.

* * *

The minor lord of East Mountain greeted Yin Kongxhi with an elegant bow upon his arrival. It appeared that Lord Agun had made painstaking plans to welcome him – he had prepared a grand feast and the path towards the castle was lined with flowers and colorful lanterns. The villagers turned out in full force, dressed in their garish and colorful best. Agun's own family of assorted men, women and children of various age and size bowed before him, awed by his omnipresence.

"Your Majesty, welcome to our humble castle," said Agun nervously. "This is the first time that we have such an important guest grace our halls …"

"Lord Agun, your generosity is noted," said Kongxhi dryly. "I look forward to meet Duke Pan. Is he here?"

"Yes, he arrived just moments before you and is waiting for you at the banquet hall," replied Agun, as he stretched out his hand. "Please come this way, Your Majesty. I have prepared some refreshments and a place to rest for your men in a separate room."

Kongxhi did not see a need to stay longer in this place – the sooner he finished the peace talks, the sooner he could return home. As he followed Lord Agun to the banquet hall, he did not sense anything out of the ordinary. In fact, he attributed the nervousness of his host to pre-banquet jitters. It was indeed a historic moment for his village, as two titans of the Three Realms chose to meet here.

As Kongxhi stepped into the banquet hall, he saw Duke Pan who turned around slowly to meet him, face to face. He was surprised to see how aged and frail Pan looked, dressed in a simple garb. He had expected to see a formidable opponent, the fierce warrior that he once feared and respected.

"Ice King," he said with a formal bow.

"Duke Pan, we meet again," said Kongxhi, gazing steadily at the old man.

"I am glad that you have agreed to meet me in this place," Pan said. "Lord Agun has graciously allowed us a safe and neutral place to discuss our peace terms."

"And where are your men?"

"They are not here… I am alone."

The two men tried to read off each other's innermost thoughts – it was a battle of minds, nuanced only by a small grin, as each held their views extremely close to their hearts. Lesser beings could not fathom what was happening, as the men tried to evaluate just who among them was the master schemer.

"And how is my daughter, Ashildr?" asked Pan.

"She is well and anxiously waiting for your return to the Ice Castle," Kongxhi replied with a smile. He could see Pan flinch a little – the old man had not entirely forgiven him for taking Ashildr. She had always been the bane of contention between them. Her forced marriage to Kongxhi brought the hatred between the men to another more personal level.

Lord Agun cleared his throat to attract their attention and quietly informed them, "My lords, shall we take our seats? The feast is about to begin."

Kongxhi nodded as he was shown to the place of honor, high above the rest while Duke Pan was given a lower seat to his left. Lord Agun occupied the seat to his right. Food was served and the festivities began. Dancers, musicians and acrobats performed before the crowd.

As Kongxhi half-listened to the continuous pounding of the drums that the musicians were playing, he was quietly observing the guests' behavior. They seemed a little confused about the food and wine that was served by equally awkward waiters – some of them didn't even seem to respond to the guests. He had never seen such a joyless group of people.

"I have asked my kitchens to prepare the signature dishes of Snowblade City," explained Lord Agun. "I even hired a few cooks just to prepare them!"

Staring at his own messy plate of confused confectionery, Kongxhi remarked impatiently to his eager host, "I am not hungry. However, I would like to start the talks as soon as possible."

"Soon, my lord… soon," muttered Agun, with a nervous chuckle.

In the meantime, Kongxhi watched as several of his men danced with the village maids and Agun doting on his wife. The East Mountain women were bold and did not adhere to social norms, as they sought the men to dance with them. Kongxhi became more wary when one of the women went up to the waiters and asked him if he wanted to dance, but he pushed her away violently and revealed a glint of chain mail beneath his servant's robe.

 _Why would an ordinary servant be wearing chain mail?_

The atmosphere in the banquet hall began to shift as the music became louder and pandemonium broke out in one corner of the room. Agun stood up and called for calm and instructed all the women out of the hall. Konghi noticed that Agun's wife was weeping while Duke Pan was calmly sitting at his place and drinking wine as if nothing had happened. It did not make sense at all.

Suddenly, things grew more ominous as the men shut the doors of the banquet hall. Kongxhi leaped to his feet as the musicians turn out to be crossbowmen. He gasped when they aimed their crossbows at him and fired. Kongxhi threw a table over to protect himself from more bolts. The servants shed their robes and brandished their daggers. Then, he heard the screams of his men in the next room as they were brutally slaughtered. Angered that he had fallen into their trap, Kongxhi conjured up ice spears and retaliated, cutting down many of the assassins. He put up a determined fight, slaying a dozen more with his magic. Suddenly, he felt a sword slice through his arm, wounding him – it was none other than Duke Pan! Kongxhi had underestimated the old man.

"Why are you doing this?!" he cried out and pulled away.

"For the Ice Realm! For Ashildr!" Pan shouts back.

Kongxhi and Pan battled each other fiercely. Pan showed no signs of backing down as their swords clashed. Kongxhi's magical powers were diminished due to his injury, as he was forced to deflect more crossbow arrows. Kongxhi realized that he had to try to escape and save his own life.

He ran for the door, but suddenly a blast came through and Shuo Kang's men began pouring in through the doors. Kongxhi was thrown back as he watched the Fire soldiers attack the unsuspecting assassins. It took him a brief few seconds to realize what was happening. Two cross-bow bolts struck Pan's chest and a third struck his leg. As Pan fell, enemy swords hacked at him. His men dropped like flies - not one was spared, not even the cowardly Agun.

"I'm sorry I was late," Shuo Kang commented snidely to Kongxhi, as he was about to finish Pan off.

Kongxhi stopped him. "I will take it from here. Your job is done. Wait for me outside."

Indignant at being ordered around like a servant, the Fire Prince spat on the ground and left the hall with his men.

Pan was lying on the ground, broken and bleeding. He was drowning in his own blood.

"How?" he coughed and spluttered weakly.

Kongxhi walked towards the old man and stood before him. "I had Shuo Kang's men watch your movements for a few months now... Do you think that I will only bring a small company of soldiers with me?"

Pan's eyes bulged. "Bastard son of Huo Yi!" he choked.

"You didn't expect the nice little twist in the end, did you?" he sneered. "Let me tell you the truth - Huo Yi is _nothing_ to me… My real father had been plotting my ascension to the Ice Throne since the beginning! He is none other than Yuan Ji of the Ice Flame Tribe, the first Immortal! No one, not even the great General Pan will stop me…"

Pan began to laugh as if he had lost his wits. He saw a dagger on the floor and crawled toward it, still determined to kill Yin Kongxhi. His feeble attempts were wasted as he could not lift the dagger. His hand was crushed and useless.

Kongxhi was furious at his defiance. "I gave you a chance to surrender quietly and spend the rest of your days with your daughter. Yet, you choose to betray me! I am disappointed and hurt. Do you really want your daughter to be a widow, and your grandchild an orphan?"

With a defiant glare, Pan rasped, "End this!"

"With pleasure..."

Summoning Pan's sword with his magic, Kongxhi thrust it into Pan's heart and twisted. Pan's head rolled to the side and he was dead.

"I will not allow you to destroy my family," he whispered.

Kongxhi wiped away the blood spatter from his face and walked away from the bloody massacre. He went out and saw that Shuo Kang had gathered the remaining survivors of the village. They were mostly women and children, whimpering and begging for mercy. He turned to Shuo Kang and said coldly, "Take whatever you want... The village is yours."

"Men! You heard what the Ice King said," Shuo Kang shouted to his men, who roared their approval. The soldiers then pillaged, raped and burned the village to the ground. Like a huge funeral pyre, the fires lit up the evening sky for days, its ghostly orange hues could be seen from miles around.

In a distance, Xuan Ta watched in helpless agony as the entire village was destroyed. He knew that General Pan and his comrades were dead. Biting back angry tears, Xuan Ta turned away and continued his journey to find Kasuo.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

 _Ashildr dreamed that she was standing alone in the middle of a charred field. The foul burning smell assaulted her senses as she tried to find out where she was. There was no one around, nothing left in this carnage. She could not make out the path under her foot when the wind suddenly picked up and the sky turned dark. Droplets of rain began to fall all around Ashildr, washing away the ashes to reveal the grotesque, twisted bodies of men, women and children. The entire field was littered with rotting, dead bodies. Ashildr became nauseous and nearly retched– it was too gruesome a sight. Who could have done this?_

 _Suddenly, she turned around and her foot hit something. Ashildr looked down and saw a half-burnt shoe - her heart stopped._

 _She identified the shoe immediately – it was one half of the pair that she had made for her father! A cold sinking feeling seeped under her skin as she knelt down and picked up the shoe._

 _Father?_

Ashildr woke up in her chambers, alone and drenched in cold sweat. The nightmare lingered in her mind – something must have happened to her father. She felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach and sleep eluded her. Slowly, she rose from her bed and put on her robe. It was still early in the morning when the maids came in to inform her that her husband, the Ice King had returned.

"What about Grand Duke Pan? Is there news about my father?" she asked, but they merely shook their heads.

Without waiting for her husband to summon her, Ashildr resolutely made her way to the Throne Room. Her heart was thumping wildly - something was very wrong and she could feel it. Kongxhi was in the middle of a closed door meeting with his court ministers when she arrived. The guards were hesitant to stop her when they saw how distressed she was. Impatiently, Ashildr pushed the doors apart and declared, "Your Majesty, I wish to speak with you…"

The court ministers were gathered around something in the middle of the room with Kongxhi looking on from his throne. They were surprised to see her and quickly moved away from the object. Her husband stood up immediately. "My queen…"

It was too late. Ashildr's keen eyes noticed the familiar shoe that she had dreamed about the night before – the shoe that had belonged to her father. It was on the foot of a corpse, covered with a white sheet. Her breath hitched as she stumbled forward and knelt in front of the body.

"Father?" she whispered, dumbfounded.

"Ashildr, I am sorry," said Kongxhi. "Your father is dead… He and his men had plotted to assassinate me at East Mountain, but their plan failed. Your father was killed in a fight…"

Ashildr did not respond, her voice lost in a jumble of emotions.

"As he was your father, and he had made valuable contributions to the Three Realms, I shall allow a state funeral for him. I am prepared to write-off his final days as an error of judgment..."

She did not hear the words that Kongxhi had spoken, as her mind froze. She could not fathom how it could end so badly.

 _Assassination?_ _State funeral?_

It didn't make sense. Her father was coming home… He was not supposed to die!

 _No, no, no…_

With trembling hands, Ashildr slowly lifted the sheet and saw the blackened face of her father, his lifeless corpse was already stiff and bloodless. It was shocking to see him like this – his body ridden with holes and he was almost unrecognizable. There was dried blood on his white beard as she reached out to caress his face. Pan must have suffered terribly before dying. Unable to hold back the wave of anguish, Ashildr let out a excruciating howl of pain and sadness, as she collapsed on her father's body and mourned bitterly. The ministers were stunned by the outpouring of grief and they did not know what to do, until Kongxhi quietly dismissed them. He was prepared to give Ashildr the space to grieve, when the lights in the Throne Room suddenly dimmed and the temperature plummeted.

"Ashildr?"

Yin Kongxhi's surprise turned into terror when he saw ice shards growing out from Ashildr's head, back and arms! The shards ripped her clothes and she stood near naked in front of him. These menacing ice spikes continued to weave and extend around Ashildr, like a self-defense mechanism which protected her. He could not go anywhere near to her. Kongxhi knew that she would be devastated, but he was unprepared for the swirl of emotions that had stirred up in her. Ashildr looked up, eyes blazing with fury, pain and confusion as she said, "You lied to me…"

"I did not lie to you, Ashildr," replied Kongxhi carefully, the ice shards began directing their pointy ends at him.

"It was never your intention to bring my father back! You wanted him dead!"

An ice shard launched itself from Ashildr's hand towards Kongxhi and narrowly missed him.

"It was either him or me! I gave him a chance to surrender and come home, but he chose his fate," he explained.

"My father is dead because of you! He knew your secret and that is why he had to die! How many lives must be taken before it all ends?!" she cried out. "Tell me!"

"Ashildr, I am not lying to you. I swear it!"

"Liar!"

Suddenly, Ashildr launched hundreds of ice bolts aimed at Kongxhi, when Yan Da magically appeared and helped to neutralize the threat with her fire whip. She stood boldly in between Ashildr and Yin Kongxhi.

"Kongxhi, save yourself! I will handle Ashildr," said Yan Da, fully prepared for a fight.

"Stay out of this Yan Da… I don't want to hurt you," Ashildr mumbled a warning. She was not done with Kongxhi.

As Yan Da was about to crack a snarky response, Kongxhi suddenly grabbed Yan Da's arm and shoved her out of the Throne Room with magic. "Yan Da, stay out of this. You will live to thank me for it," said Kongxhi hastily and shut the door in her face.

"Kongxhi, no!" cried a dismayed Yan Da.

The guards outside were also confused as to what was happening inside the Throne Room. "The Ice King is in danger!"

"It's the Queen! She has gone mad!" one of them whispered ominously, but Kongxhi had sealed the door from within, effectively trapping Ashildr and him inside. The soldiers could do nothing.

Kongxhi moved to face his wife and said with a firm voice, "Listen to me, Ashildr. I know that you are hurting and you are trying to make sense of your father's death… Let me help you."

"You know nothing, Yin Kongxhi!" she retorted harshly. "He was the only family I have left in this world and you took him away from me! I will _never_ forgive you!"

Ashildr struggled for control as her emotions got more volatile. Kongxhi could see that her mind was getting unhinged by her sorrow, and he was not about to lose her or their child. Instead of using his physical body to engage with her, Kongxhi used his magic to enter her mind. It was a foolish and dangerous plan as he had no idea where he would end up in her unstable mind, but he had to try to save them.

* * *

Far away, in a secret hideout in the Forest Deep, Kasuo felt a sharp ache in his chest and he leaned against the wall for support. He grimaced at the rawness of the pain – his eyes were dilated and he was breathing heavily. Queen Chaoya, who was there, quickly rushed to him.

"What's the matter, Kasuo?" she asked.

"Ashildr, I… I can sense that she is in pain," Kasuo replied hesitantly.

"Is she in some kind of danger?"

Kasuo shrugged uncertainly. He had been the only person who knew and understood Ashildr - it was surreal. No matter where he was, he would always be linked to her. "The last time I felt this way was when Ashildr found out that her mother had been murdered… Could it be?"

Chaoya was curious. "What is it?"

"That… that something has happened to her father, General Pan," replied Kasuo, as a frown creased his brows. Suddenly, he stood up. "I must go to Ashildr now… She needs me."

"No, Kasuo," Chaoya stopped him. "I know you miss her very much, but you mustn't reveal yourself yet. Yin Kongxhi does not know you are here… I will send Pianfeng to check out the situation in the Ice Realm. Meanwhile, we should focus on finding Xing Jiu… Don't worry, if Ashildr is in danger, Pianfeng will know what to do."

Kasuo was unconvinced but in the end he relented. "You are right. I should wait until Pianfeng comes back."

He was reluctant to return to the discussion table with his friends as his mind was distracted. Kasuo looked up at the stars in the sky and hoped that nothing has happened to his beloved Ashildr.

* * *

It was a gross violation of Ashildr's privacy, but Kongxhi was desperate – he had to find her true psyche, a last ditch effort to try to save her. Ashildr's mind was a confusing maze of memories as he delved deeper her thoughts - colors of the past and the present were blurring with reality.

 _Ashildr, where are you?_

Finally, he came to a plateau of melting glaciers and he saw Ashildr standing dangerously close to the precipice. She was dressed in white and her long hair was loose down her back, as white and fluorescent swirls surrounded her. There was a frown on her lovely face, her eyes were closed and oblivious to the peril that she was in.

"Ashildr," he called out to her.

She turned to him and said, "What are you doing here? Get out of my head!"

"I will not!" he asserted. "Come back. You need to come back from the brink, for your own sake and for the baby."

Ashildr appeared confused, as she tilted her head to one side. "Baby? I know not of a baby…"

Her ambivalent words pierced his heart. Kongxhi attempted to jog her memory as he elucidated, "Our child, Ashildr…"

"There is no child," she replied adamantly. "I am all alone…Leave."

"I cannot leave you," he argued.

He had seen her memories and the warmest, happiest ones were when she was with Kasuo. Yin Kongxhi was saddened that he was depicted as a solitary, grey figure in the shadows of her mind. She probably had many questions but so few answers. In the end, she decided that he could not be trusted. All she wanted was to understand why so many tragedies had befallen her.

 _What have I done?_ he thought, struck by guilt.

Kongxhi ignored the pain and jealousy that flared within him, as he had to save her sanity. It was going to take sheer willpower to overcome the distance between them. Ashildr was tired of the lies and pretense. She needed answers and he was going to give her what she wanted.

"All I wanted was for us to be a family," he admitted. "Your father was going to take it all away."

"And why would he do that?" she asked.

"Come away from the edge," he urged Ashildr as he held out his hand to her, but she refused to move. The ice and snow were sliding away from under her feet, the roar of ice crashing into the abyss of insanity. There was no way that Ashildr's mind would recover once she fell over.

"Pan wanted to kill me because he knew my secret," he blurted out as he tore away the eye patch to reveal his mismatched eyes. "He knew that I was not the Ice King's son…"

Ashildr turned and stared at him. "Then, who are you?"

"I am the child of Yuan Ji, the First Immortal and Lian Ji," he revealed. It was time that Ashildr knew the truth. "Yuan Ji was the true ruler of the Three Realms, from the all-powerful Ice Flame Tribe. He was betrayed by the Ice, Fire, Mermaid and Forest Tribes and was exiled to Prisoner Island. He managed to escape in the form of a black mist and has been helping my mother and me since the beginning. The Ice Throne and this kingdom rightfully belongs to me…I am the true heir."

Instead of horror and revulsion, Ashildr's expression was calm and thoughtful as she began to piece together some of the events that had happened. She might never get the full story, but having some sense of the situation could help her find some closure and move on.

"All those who had died and disappeared – my mother, my father, Godmother, old Ice King, Liluo, Xing Jiu and countless others had to be sacrificed, so that your secret would not be exposed," muttered Ashildr sadly, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It had to be Yuan Ji's plan from the beginning... Why are you telling me this now? Are you not worried that I would expose you? Am I to die too?"

"Yuan Ji will not hurt you… I forbid it!" Kongxhi said resolutely. "We have an accord. As long as I am alive, Yuan Ji will not hurt you or Kasuo."

Ashildr was doubtful. "How can you know if he is to be trusted?"

"He needs my help… When the Lotus Flower opens…"

"Please do not tell me stories," Ashildr snorted with derision. "I know of the legend of the Lotus Flower. It is a flower that blooms once in ten thousand years and with it, the ability to grant a person three wishes…There is no truth in it…"

"What if it is real?" Kongxhi insisted. "Ashildr, I am telling you the truth… I just wish I could make you believe."

"And what happens when his wishes are fulfilled and he is restored to his all-powerful self?" she queried.

Kongxhi shook his head. "I don't know…"

He could tell from her grim expression that dark days were ahead. Did Yuan Ji really need him when all was said and done? Kongxhi wondered. Or did he just bring about an apocalypse to their world?

"There is still hope," he finally said to her. "Come with me."

He had hoped that they would re-connect in this unhappy circumstance. Ashildr shivered and swayed unsteadily - the ground was disappearing under her feet. Instinctively, Kongxhi reached out and grabbed her before she could fall and lifted her away from the abyss of insanity.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"No, I will not let you destroy yourself. Ashildr, I love you," he confessed. Suddenly, every one of their encounters in the past sparked like fireworks in her mind. What did it mean?

"Get out!" she said and expelled a momentarily dazed Kongxhi from her mind. He returned to his own body and found that Ashildr had lost consciousness. He wondered if he had succeeded in saving her. The ice shards had fallen away from her body but there was a pool of blood between her legs.

"Ashildr?!" he cried out as he rushed to her side and picked her up, gently holding her close to him.

Kongxhi quickly unlocked the doors and summoned the guards. "Get Huang Tuo now!"

* * *

Kongxhi waited anxiously outside while Huang Tuo tried to save Ashildr and their unborn child. Yan Da remained by his side, but could not offer any solace or words of comfort. His thoughts were only of his wife and child. After a few hours, Huang Tuo finally emerged from her room, wearied and solemn.

"I have managed to stop the bleeding, but I could not save the child," he said grimly. "I am so sorry for your loss. It was not yet time for birthing… The child came too early and he... was not breathing."

Kongxhi's heart sank. They had a son - a little prince, who could have made all the difference in their lives. Alas, he was gone too soon. "And my wife?"

"She is weak but alive…"

"I should see her…"

"Your Majesty, now is not a good time," advised Huang Tuo. "She needs to rest."

Stumbling back in shock, Kongxhi sat down on a stone chair and wept bitterly. He had wanted it all – power, love and family. Now, his dream has turned to ashes. He had lost his child and his marriage was in shambles. Ashildr would never want to see him again.

 _Did Yuan Ji foresee this future? Or did he lie to me?_

* * *

The bells of the Ice Realm tolled as the Ice King declared a period of mourning for the death of their firstborn. From her bed, Ashildr stared into the emptiness as maids moved about to ensure that her needs were met. She had not said a word since that terrible day – she had lost her father and her child all at once. There no anger or sorrow left in her, as she was drained mentally and physically. Ashildr lay listless on her bed. She had no more tears left for her unborn child. Kongxhi should have let her fall over the edge. Insanity felt like a warm, tempting cocoon from all her troubles. Instead, Ashildr was left to face the cruel world, where chaos and death reigned.

"Ashildr, the King would like to see you," said Huang Tuo. "You have declined all his visits."

"I don't want to see him," was her reply. Her face was hard, distant.

"You cannot hide in here forever," said her friend. Ashildr did not respond as she closed her eyes and turned away - her mind drifted to thoughts of Kasuo. It comforted her to know that he was safe and far away from here, where Yuan Ji's murderous intentions could not touch him.

 _My heart is heavy, I could barely lift up my head,_

 _East Mountain burns, scattering ashes of the dead,_

 _General Pan, the noble warrior slain,_

 _An orphan cries, inconsolable and far away._

 _Burdened by conscience, of a truth unveiled…_

* * *

"Perhaps, I could visit Ashildr and report back to you," Yan Da offered, but Yin Kongxhi appeared not to hear her. He was sitting beside a frozen pond, surrounded by rime-covered trees but he paid no heed to the beauty around him – he was still reeling from the loss of his child. It had been Ashildr's idea to bring him out of the claustrophobic confines of the Ice Castle, in the hopes of cheering him up.

Nothing seemed to be working as Yan Da knelt in front of Kongxhi and stared into his eyes. "Why do you torture yourself, Kongxhi? You are the Ice King! You do not need her permission to see her!" she stated. "If it makes you feel better…"

"Haven't I hurt her enough? Do I need to show my authority and drive her farther away from me?" Kongxhi snapped. He stood up suddenly and began to walk away.

"Kongxhi, wait!" Yan Da called after him. "I'm sorry… I am being insensitive. Please understand. I am only trying to help. This moping is not healthy for the both of you."

Suddenly, Yan Da thought of an idea – it was worth a try.

"Do you still want to get back together with Ashildr?" she asked.

Kongxhi turned to her and nodded.

"I don't know what else to do," he sighed with resignation.

"I have a plan that might work," she said. "You should hold a feast in Ashildr's honor, after the mourning period is over. This feast will show that you still care about her and that you want her back in your life."

He was intrigued. "A feast?"

"Yes, a lavish one… You will announce it to the world that she is still favored and invite all her friends together," Yan Da stated as a plan began to form in her mind. "She will be touched by your sincerity and effort to make it special."

"You may be right," said Kongxhi uncertainly. "I shall entrust you with the preparations for the feast. I will do anything to have her back."

* * *

 _Author's Note: A Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers! Will Ashildr accept Kongxhi back? See you in the new year with more adventures to come._


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"How dare you bring this up?!" roared Yin Kongxhi, as he threw the petitions at the feet of the envoys from the Guardians, Mermaids and the Forest tribes. "I am in the midst of mourning the death of my son, and you want me to act against the Fire Tribe?"

The respective emissaries quickly bowed and shivered. "Your Majesty, we are deeply sorry for your loss. However, we have a grave matter that needs your attention. We are concerned about the actions of the Fire soldiers who burned East Mountain and killed everyone in the village…"

"Shuo Kang and his men saved my life!" Kongxhi fumed. "East Mountain was a rebel village and they aligned with Duke Pan against me! They deserved their punishment!"

The mermaid envoy stepped up and said, "Duke Pan's actions were deeply regrettable. We could see East Mountain burning for three days and three nights… Perhaps, they deserved it but, lately, the Fire soldiers have started incursions into our lands. They have taken advantage of your leave of absence to make mischief."

"What?" Kongxhi thumped his fist down. "Shuo Kang, you have taken your privileges too far," he muttered to himself. Then, turning to the envoys, he said, "These incursions must stop… I shall have a word with Huo Yi."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Later that day, Yin Kongxhi summoned Yan Da and told her, "I wish to see Huo Yi."

"What has he done this time?" she asked cautiously, seeing that Kongxhi was upset.

"It's not your father… It is your brother, Shuo Kang," replied Kongxhi tersely and he did not wish to discuss the matter further. Before walking out, he told her, "You will accompany me there…"

He did not see the baffled looks that Yan Da gave him.

* * *

Huo Yi had been expecting Yin Kongxhi as he appeared in the Fire Castle, his beauty shone ever brighter against all the red as he swat the fire soldiers away like flies. Yan Da had to run to keep up. "Xhi!"

Only then, did he stop when he heard her voice. _Poor girl_ , he thought. _Her family has caused her too much trouble…_

"Ah, my youngest son!" said Huo Yi with a grin.

"If you think I am here to recognize you as my father, you are wrong," said Kongxhi firmly. "I want you to stop infiltrating my borders…"

Huo Yi stared at the young king and snickered, "And what if I don't?"

Suddenly, Kongxhi raised his hand and grabbed Yan Da's neck in a magical choke-hold. "Then, I will kill your daughter…"

"Xhi!" Yan Da gasped, disappointment written all over her face. Kongxhi was cold-hearted – he was not unwilling to use her, or anyone else, to achieve his goals.

Huo Yi seemed calm about the whole matter. "Brothers and sisters should play nice to each other," he said with a placating tone. "Shuo Kang has a mind of his own, but I will advise him to stop…"

"If he does not stop, I will not hesitate to use force against him," warned Kongxhi.

The Fire King's eyes blazed. "How dare you threaten me?!"

"Shuo Kang is your only surviving Fire prince, who will inherit your kingdom one day… I would hate to see anything untoward happen to him. Rein him in or I will!"

At that, Kongxhi released Yan Da and said to her, "Don't come back until I have your father's word!"

Yan Da was speechless and shocked, after seeing the way he had acted. Kongxhi did not even bother to apologize to her for his cruelty. She gazed at her glowering father and sighed. This was not a family reunion that she had anticipated.

As Kongxhi returned to the Ice Castle, his mother walked into his chambers. "My son, how was the meeting with Huo Yi?" she asked with great concern.

"He got the message. Shuo Kang will not cause any more trouble."

Lian Ji was surprised - it was highly unusual for Huo Yi not to capitalize on such opportunity. Still, she had to know. "Ah, and did he not try to blackmail you with our secret? Or force you to give up the Ice Throne?"

"Huo Yi is a shrewd man," said Kongxhi. "He is unsure of the circumstances of how I came to be, and is keeping his cards close to his chest. He knows that there is something out there that is bigger and more powerful than him."

"I never really told Huo Yi about you… It was too dangerous at that time. He would have been a terrible father to you." It was with hindsight that Lian Ji had said it - Huo Yi's greed for power had caused five of his sons to perish in the war with the Ice Tribe. Shuo Kang and Yan Da were his sole surviving family. With a sigh, Lian Ji changed the topic. "I hear that the queen has not granted you any visits and that you are planning a grand celebration to welcome her back…"

Kongxhi looked at his mother curiously. "That is correct. Why do you ask?"

"Why do you allow her to cause you such distress?" Lian Ji questioned. "You are the Ice King! You can always find another queen… I have a list of potential Ice maidens who will gladly be your new queen…"

"That's enough, Mother," he interrupted her. "I do not wish to discuss this. Ashildr is still my queen and I will not set her aside. However, you are always cordially invited to the celebration, Mother…"

"Why should I attend a banquet that glorifies that woman?" retorted Lian Ji hotly.

Kongxhi shook his head and sighed. He was not in a mood to entertain his mother's tirade. "I am very tired and I wish to rest now. Good night, Mother…"

"Xhi?" Lian Ji called to her son who had walked away.

* * *

The invitation lay on the far corner of Ashildr's dressing table, rolled up and unopened. She knew what it was and was not bothered about it. Instead, she turned her head away and gazed out of her bedroom window.

 _He has taken everything from me, and now, he wants to strip me of any dignity that I have left. Parading me in front of all my friends, like a prized trophy?! Why won't he leave me alone?!_

Although it was not entirely Kongxhi's fault for killing her father, it was more of self-defense, but Ashildr could not find it in her heart to forgive him. His persistence would not move her to change her mind. She would not attend the banquet. It had been many months that she mourned the deaths of her father and unborn child. The tremendous loss had caused an emotional paralysis within her. She had simply refused to feel, because all she had ever felt was pain and more pain. There was no more happiness or love here in this prison called the Ice Castle.

Not wanting to dwell on her impossible situation, Ashildr stood up and walked towards the door. As she put her hand on the door, she overheard the maids talking on the other side.

" _What are you doing? Put the Queen's crown down!"_

" _Are you not afraid of being punished?"_

" _Why? She doesn't seem to want it anymore…or any of the jewels that the King gives her…"_

" _Don't talk like that! The Queen is still highly favored. Ice King is holding a grand celebration for her in a few days…"_

" _Did you see her expression when we presented the invitation to her? It is obvious that the Queen is not interested…"_

" _She has just come out of mourning…"_

" _What if the Queen refused to attend the banquet? What will happen to her?"_

" _And us?"_

" _She would eventually be replaced or worse, be sent to the Palace of Eternal Sorrow…"_

An audible gasp was heard amongst the maids.

" _Shhh… Stop talking now and do your chores!"_

Ashildr took a step back from the door. She had heard about the Palace of Eternal Sorrow – it was a lonely and terrible place to be for wives who had fallen out of favor with the King. It was a punishment for the worst of the crimes. Once they entered this enchanted or cursed place, they were never heard of again. However, Ashildr had a different idea.

As the day of the banquet drew near, the entire castle was abuzz with activity. From her balcony, Ashildr could see the servants bustling about, carpenters erecting sculptures and banners, basketfuls of colorful flowers being carried in from far away. She had never seen such excitement since her wedding day. With a sigh, Ashildr turned away from the window and found her maid, Bibi standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was shivering like a leaf.

"Bibi, what's the matter?" asked Ashildr.

The young girl suddenly dropped to her knees and cried, "Save us, Your Grace! The Queen Mother has taken my sisters and threatened to kill them all if you refuse to attend the banquet…"

 _That terrible woman_ , thought Ashildr furiously. These maids were under her employ and protection - Lian Ji had no right to take them away. Ashildr balled her fists and muttered, "I will see the Queen Mother and resolve this matter once and for all…"

Ashildr made her way to the Western Courtyard while Bibi followed closely behind. Lian Ji was already waiting for her in the grand salon. To her right, were a dozen girls huddled together, sobbing and weeping – they were Ashildr's maids. Bibi remained outside while waiting for her mistress. Boldly, Ashildr stepped forward and bowed to the Queen Mother.

"Queen Mother, please release my servants," she began. "These girls are under my employ and if they have wronged you in any way, I shall personally punish them…"

Lian Ji snorted derisively. "How naïve you are! Although my son has forbidden me to meddle in the politics of the kingdom, I am still the Queen Mother and in charge of _all_ the women in this royal household… Your refusal to attend the banquet that my son has planned in your honor has displeased me. He will not be dishonored!"

Like a tigress who was protective of her cub, Lian Ji glared at Ashildr. "If you do not attend the banquet, your maids will have to pay the price of your disobedience. I will have them executed and their corpses paraded on the battlements of the castle."

Ashildr gasped at her cruelty. She had to think fast and not allow the situation to spiral out of control. She had to save her maids. Turning to Lian Ji, she said with a straight face, "Queen Mother, there is a misunderstanding here. I have already decided to attend the banquet and my servants have been given orders to prepare for the banquet…"

The servants looked up quizzically at their mistress but did not utter a word, puzzled by Ashildr's sudden change of heart. But Lian Ji was not convinced as she warned her, "If I do not see you tonight, your girls will be taken away from you and executed!"

"Yes, Queen Mother," replied Ashildr stiffly, as Lian Ji stood up and walked out.

Then, turning to her servants, Ashildr said, "Quickly, go back to my residence and prepare for the banquet! There is no time to lose…"

The servants scrambled out gratefully and began to implement Ashildr's orders – they brought out her most expensive gown and robe of pink gold, polished her jewelry and hair ornaments till they shone brightly and braided her hair in the latest fashion. If Yin Kongxhi wanted a show, Ashildr swore that he would get one!

As the sun touched the horizon, Ashildr was dressed in her exquisite gown with delicate hair ornaments holding up her hairstyle, her hands adorned with gold bangles and jewels around her neck. She looked like a doll all made up for a grand celebration, but her eyes were cold and empty. Then, Bibi came in and presented her with her most precious possession, her mother's pendant. Taking the pendant in her hands, Ashildr kissed it and prayed that her mother would help her accomplish the plan that Lian Ji had inadvertently instigated. She slipped the pendant in the folds of her gown. It was time…

Summoning all the servants under her employ, Ashildr spoke to them with a grim voice. "I am grateful for all your services when I entered the castle as the Ice Queen. Some of you have volunteered your services," she said, turning to Bibi who blushed. "Some have responded to requests with paid wages… Some of you have grand ambitions, and some just wanted to earn a little extra for your family. I understand all of it and unfortunately today, I was given a difficult decision to make to save your lives. The Queen Mother is has targeted each one of you and has made it her personal mission to make your lives a living hell. And so, I had a special task for Bibi, who has prepared a token of appreciation for each one of you from my personal treasures…"

Bibi handed each servant a pouch filled with gold and silver. The servants were shocked and awed by Ashildr's generosity, though some were confused. "Take these gifts and leave the castle tonight… After this, I will not have the authority to protect you anymore. Bibi will lead you to safety through a secret door in the backyard. The Queen Mother's soldiers are watching the main gate…From there, you can leave and be free. Good luck!"

The servants were reluctant and some were sobbing but Ashildr remained calm, as they left one by one. Soon, the hall was empty and Ashildr was all alone. From a distance, she could hear the music coming from the Main Ballroom. With a heavy sigh, Ashildr stood up and put on her bejeweled shoes. She walked out of her residence with her head held high, making sure that Lian Ji's spies were watching. As Ashildr rounded the corner, Ashildr began to remove the rings and bangles from her hands, dropping them on the ground. After that, the jewels on her neck and the hair ornaments were taken off. Her luscious silver hair came cascading down her back. She had left a trail of valuables behind her and she did not care if anyone picked them up - Ashildr had no need of them anymore. Then, she removed her heavy crimson cloak and her outer garment of pink and gold, stripping to her inner clothing and abandoned her shoes. The guards at the entrance of the ballroom almost could not recognize their queen as she approached, for she looked like a peasant, save for the shining crown on her head.

"Let me enter," she said. "My king is expecting me…"

Reluctantly, they pushed open the doors and allowed Ashildr in. The silence of the ballroom was deafening as the music stopped and the dancers faltered. The guests were shocked by her plain appearance but Ashildr was looking only at her husband, who was sitting on the throne and dressed regally. Chaoya and Pianfeng were also there but she chose to ignore them, focusing on the plan in her mind. She approached a stunned Yin Kongxhi and removed the crown from her head. "Your Majesty, I am unworthy of this crown and I am asking you to take it back…"

The crowd were whispering amongst themselves as to what it all meant. Yin Kongxhi stood up angrily and said, "What do you mean by that? Are you refusing me?"

But Ashildr was unfazed as she looked directly at her husband. "I am a traitor's daughter, a woman who has nothing else to offer, a disgrace to your glorious reign…"

Lian Ji who was beside her son, said, "Finally, she has admitted to who she really is….a tramp!"

"Be quiet, Mother!" warned Yin Kongxhi. Then, turning to Ashildr, he said in a frustrated tone, "Is my love not enough for you? Is not all of _this_ enough for you?!"

"I do not love you," she replied plainly. "I cannot be with the man who killed my father…"

Yin Kongxhi staggered back in disbelief and at a loss for words.

"Do you wish to be executed like your father? Or be sent to the Palace of Eternal Sorrow?" demanded one of the advisors.

"It is for the Ice King do decide my fate," answered Ashildr, as she sank down on her knees and offered up her crown.

"No!" muttered Yin Kongxhi, as he flew down the steps and magically whisked Ashildr away from the baffled crowd.

* * *

Yin Kongxhi took Ashildr to his private study and hugged her tenderly. "Ashildr, don't leave me…I know you are still mourning your father and it takes time to heal from all the pain… I can give you all the time you need."

Ashildr just stood limply in his arms and did not respond. The crown in her hand dropped to the ground with a gentle "clink" and rolled to the side. Yin Kongxhi then bent down and picked it up with a sigh.

"I have said all that I wanted to say," muttered Ashildr, devoid of emotion. "Your guests are awaiting your decision and the people need a new queen…"

"Why do you force this on me?" he asked dejectedly. "I still love you…"

"This cycle of love and hate between us is never going to end… My heart will never be at peace."

"I cannot order your execution… I cannot do it."

"Then, send me away to exile…You won't have to see me ever again."

Yin Kongxhi hesitated but knew that Ashildr would not be swayed once she had made her decision. In the end, he issued a royal edict that Ashildr be banished to the Palace of Eternal Sorrow for disobeying him. A new queen would be chosen to replace Ashildr.

All of Ashildr's belongings were confiscated by the Queen Mother, except for the chest that held her late mother's belongings. It was the only thing that Ashildr had asked for as she was escorted out of the Ice Castle, dressed in a simple white garb and a veil over her head. The people gather outside the gates to watch her as she passed. They quietly paid their last respects by bowing to her. At the entrance of the Ice Castle, Ashildr caught sight of five corpses hanging from the battlements and she recognized them as her servants. It was a pity - they had refused to leave their posts and were executed on Lian Ji's orders.

It was a two day walk across the thick snow as she was not allowed to ride any royal unicorns and given minimal protection by two guards. It was a dangerous place as the surrounding wilderness were full of ice wolves and other predators. The snow here was relentless and biting temperatures chilled her to the bone. From a distance, Ashildr could hear the cry of an eagle and she knew that Pianfeng was nearby. He was watching out for her for Kasuo.

 _Oh, Kasuo… I am so sorry to have to leave you. Perhaps, when you are the Ice King, you will still remember me and rescue me from this godforsaken place…_

A huge stone door loomed ahead, carved out of the side of the snow-covered black cliffside. One of the guards took out a talisman that was spelled by Yin Kongxhi. A greenish light glowed on the talisman and the stone doors slowly opened, dislodging some snow. Beyond the doors was a vast bleak space of scant trees and more snow. The said palace must be in there somewhere, thought Ashildr. Its tall walls and jagged stone cliffs guaranteed that this place would be prison for the rest of her life.

"This is the Palace of Eternal Sorrow," said one of the guards gravely. "Anyone who enters here will not be allowed to leave unless she is pardoned by the Ice King."

Ashildr nodded. "I understand."

She took tentative steps through the doors and held her mother's chest close to her heart. The Palace of Eternal Sorrow would be her new home.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

The stone doors rumbled to a close behind Ashildr and disappeared into the rock face, as if they were never there. Ashildr turned around and shivered, as she saw the world that she had known, disappear before her eyes. It was said that the Palace of Eternal Sorrow was haunted by spirits of lonely women, unable to rest in peace in this godforsaken place. There were deep gashes, displaced vegetation and traces of blood-soaked fingerprints, clawing on the rock surface – a testimony of the desperation of the women who had tried to leave but failed, eventually succumbing to madness, despair and death. Ashildr wondered how many were forced into exile and were there any like her?

With a small sigh, Ashildr trudged up the wooded path that presumably led to the Palace. In her mind, she recalled the sad but hopeful expression on her husband's face. He was still reluctant to let her go. But Ashildr stared at him without expression and told him, "Goodbye, Xhi. Please forget me…"

The path led her through a frozen lake and to a rundown mansion – its walls were crumbling, marble floors cracked and overgrown with thorns and vines. Nobody had been here for a very long time. Chilly winds howled through its cavernous halls, lending the place an eerie feeling of ghostly presence. Ashildr decided that these ruins would not be safe and she started making a small shed for herself by the lakeside. Night was falling as she dug a hole in the icy ground and used anything that she could find from the palace - worn-out curtains and furs from one of the rooms made a bed. As she gathered the stone slabs for her shed, Ashildr came across the tomb markers of the exiled women and she counted fifteen of them.

 _How did they die? Who had buried them?_ she wondered.

Huddled in her makeshift shed, Ashildr spent her first night in exile in the bitter cold and woke up to more snow. There was no sound of birds or animals in the woods, just crushing solitude and abject stillness. Ashildr spent her days exploring the palace grounds – the entire place was created by an ancient magical spell, a portal to another dimension. She could feel the humming of its power on her fingertips when she touched the barriers. The spell prevented the occupants of the palace to communicate with anyone from the outside world. In here, time stood still.

While discovering the palace, Ashildr's keen eyes caught sight of a light coming from one of the rooms. The ceiling had given way and a beam of light shone on the stone table in the middle of the room. Upon closer inspection, Ashildr saw the light was shining on a book. It was as if someone or something wanted her to find it. She picked it up and read the title of the book – _The Legend of the Lotus Flower_. There were colorful illustrations and scribbles in it. She was amazed that the book was so well preserved all these years.

 _This is a child's book_ , mumbled Ashildr to herself. _Who could have put this here? Did one of these exiled women have children? What happened to them?_

Ashildr was curious who this lady was and took the book with her. She could spend some time to read the storybook later. As she was leaving the palace, suddenly, strong winds began to whip up the snow as the sky turned dark. Ashildr was shocked and caught unawares by what was happening.

"Oh, no! Snowstorm!"

Ashildr could not see where she going as the snow had caused a whiteout. She was trapped in the palace and had to wait until the storm passed. Then, sitting down on the ground, Ashildr opened the book and began to read -

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a powerful tribe called the Ice Flame Tribe, which united all the tribes of the Three Realms under its protection. Its ruler, Yuan Mi was a kind and benevolent king who loved his subjects and ruled fairly over the peoples. There was peace and prosperity in the Three Realms._

 _The heavens were pleased with Yuan Mi and sent him a falling star. Inside the star was a special Lotus Flower, which would bloom once in ten thousand years. Once the flower bloomed, the spirit of the Lotus Flower would grant the king anything he wished._

 _Each time the Lotus Flower bloomed, Yuan Mi would use his wish for the good of the people. The Three Realms flourished and the people were very happy…_

* * *

Ashildr noticed the child-like drawings of families and their children in houses and parks. _Whomever did this was a very talented artist_ , she thought. However, there were many empty pages after that and Ashildr could not seem to find the ending to the story. It was as if something terrible had happened to the young author. The legend of the Lotus Flower was well-known in the Three Realms but no one actually knew its origins.

 _What had happened to King Yuan Mi and the Ice Flame Tribe? How were they wiped out?_

After the snowstorm, Ashildr struggled along in knee deep of snow, stumbling many times to reach her shed. She had never been in such a severe snow storm before. Her keen sense of direction eventually led her back and her shed had been completely destroyed. Digging out her mother's chest, she dragged it back to the palace. Tired, wet and covered with snow from head to toe, Ashildr decided to spend the night in the palace. She lay her head down on the wooden chest and wondered if this was her life going forward – endless days and nights of loneliness. It was a daunting thought.

While she was asleep, the storybook started to glow and pictures started to form on the pages.

The next day, Ashildr soon forgot about the book and began to re-build her shed. If this was going to be the rest of her life, she was determined to make it work. She re-assessed her plans properly so that the next snowstorm would not destroy her home so easily. The trees surrounding the palace were ancient and they had weathered the snowstorm almost untouched. The sturdy roots of the trees were inter-linked in a larger forest network. Animals would burrow under the roots and make their nests there. Taking heed of the natural instincts of animals, Ashildr found a perfect place to build her home amongst the trees. The ruins provided almost all the materials that she needed – ropes, stone, wood and cloth. It took her many months to build her new home – it now had a bedroom and a tiny kitchen. She sourced her food from the flowers that grew around the palace, sustainable sources to make a simple life in exile.

On some days, Ashildr would think about Kasuo and dream that he would rescue her from this place. She wondered if he knew about her exile – surely, Pianfeng would have told him. Was he saddened by the news? Or has he forgotten about her?

* * *

Meanwhile, Kasuo and his friends managed to track down Xing Jiu at Prisoner's Island with the help of Xing Jiu's sister, Xing Gui. She had premonitions about her brother and had approached Kasuo for help. Xing Jiu had been looking for clues about the elder Ice King's disappearance when he arrived at Prisoner's Island and realized to his horror that Yuan Ji had indeed escaped. His fears grew when he was confronted by the black smoke. Yuan Ji had trapped Xing Jiu on the island with magic, turning him into stone. It was Kasuo who managed to turn him back to his own self and bring him back to their hideout in the Forest Realm.

Both Xing Jiu and his sister had a tearful reunion and everyone was glad that he was safe.

"Before Yuan Ji petrified me, I managed to enter his mind and see his thoughts," Xing Jiu revealed. "Yuan Ji had been planning his revenge for a long time and when the Lotus Flower blooms, he intends to regain his own body and destroy the Three Realms…"

Then, Xing Jiu told them what he had seen – Yuan Ji turning his body into non-corporeal form and seducing Lian Ji with magic, Yin Kongxhi's birth and subsequent rise to become the King of the Ice Tribe, the killing of Kasuo's older brothers and sisters and the Seven Ancients. Kasuo's parents' disappearance and the death of Ashildr's father were also linked to Yin Kongxhi. He was paving the way for his real father to return to the Three Realms.

Kasuo was dumbstruck by Xing Jiu's revelations. The little brother that he grew up with was not his real blood brother at all! All those times that they had played together, shared their hopes and dreams of a better world came crashing down to dust.

Turning away in disgust, Kasuo could not believe that Xhi could do something so vile and evil. How could he turn on the only family that he had known?

 _No, it cannot be!_

"I am so sorry, Kasuo," said Xing Jiu regretfully.

Commander Qin then said, "Yin Kongxhi is no longer the brother that you used to know… It is clear that he is on Yuan Ji's side now and we have to stop him."

"I… I need some time to think about this," muttered Kasuo uncertainly, as he stumbled out of Xing Jiu's chambers.

Qin and Xing Jiu were dismayed. "Kasuo, please…"

But Kasuo did not hear them – his mind and his heart were at odds about Xhi. _They do not know Xhi like I do…_

As he was about to leave, he saw Queen Chaoya and Pianfeng approaching. They had just returned from the Ice Realm and they had anxious looks on their faces.

"Kasuo, what happened? Is Xing Jiu all right?" asked Chaoya worriedly.

"Xing Jiu is weak but unharmed," answered Kasuo dully. "Have you any news about Ashildr?"

Chaoya and Pianfeng exchanged glances. "Kasuo, I don't know how to say this," muttered Pianfeng reluctantly. "Ashildr has been sent to exile in the Palace of Eternal Sorrow…"

 _What?!_

Kasuo's eyes grew wide with shock. This was not supposed to happen! Ashildr was supposed to wait for his return to the Ice Castle. They would be together in the end. He had failed her! And now, she was gone.

"I have to see Ashildr… I can't leave her like this!" Kasuo mumbled to himself, swaying unsteadily.

"It's too late, Kasuo. There is nothing you can do now," cried Chaoya, blinking back tears.

"No, there must be something I can do… I... I have to see her…"

The revelation of Xhi's true identity and Ashildr's exile proved too much for Kasuo, as he suddenly collapsed.

The next day, they found Kasuo had gone. He had left a note asking his friends not to find him – they had a mission to rescue his parents.

"He has gone back to the Ice Realm," muttered Xing Jiu.

"If Yin Kongxhi finds him, he will be captured," cried Chaoya in panic. "We have to find him first!"

But Xing Jiu shook his head with a sigh. "We should follow his advice and find the elder Ice King and Queen… They are probably the only ones who know how to stop Yuan Ji. If Yin Kongxhi is the person whom Kasuo says he is, he will not hurt him."

* * *

Kasuo rode hard and long until he reached the Palace of Eternal Sorrow. He jumped off his unicorn and ran towards the solid rock surface and pressed his hands against it. "Ashildr!" he cried out her name several times until he was worn out. He knew it was useless – Ashildr could not hear him from the other side. It was called the Palace of Eternal Sorrow for a reason.

 _Why did she choose to be exiled? Did she think that he had forgotten about her?_

He had already planned to rescue her from Xhi's clutches - if only she could have waited for him. _Why?_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he muttered in despair, "Why didn't you wait for me? You promised me that we will be together…I know I have failed you in so many ways. I should have been there when your father died… Do not worry, my love. I will make this right. I will ask my brother to release you from this prison!"

Kasuo stood up unsteadily and was about to ride towards the Ice Castle when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Kasuo, do not be foolish! Come down from that unicorn."

Confused, he turned around and saw his grandmother, Feng Tian standing behind him.

"Grandmother?"

Feng Tian was dressed in furs and holding a wooden staff. She looked up at him and said, "Come. Follow me."

Kasuo did not have a choice but to follow her.

As they sat in her humble abode in the forest, Kasuo told his grandmother everything that had happened since Yin Kongxhi's rise to power. Feng Tian listened earnestly without making any comment. She calmly poured out the flower tea into two cups and said, "I have always suspected that there was something different about Yin Kongxhi…"

"But Grandmother, he cannot help being who he is," argued Kasuo. "He could still make choices for himself and be the better person!"

"Ah! That is, if he can… As I see it, he is being controlled by Yuan Ji," replied Feng Tian.

"I do not wish to have to fight him," said Kasuo sadly. "Xhi will always be my little brother, no matter what everybody else thinks."

"Of course, he will always be your brother," said the old woman. "No one can take that away from you… "

"I really wanted to hate him for taking Ashildr away from me," he admitted. "Ashildr and I could have gotten married and left the Ice Castle together. I didn't want the kingdom… I didn't want to become king…"

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

Kasuo gazed thoughtfully at his grandmother. "I just want to be with Ashildr."

"My poor child," said his grandmother. "Come here and lie down beside me… You are hurting and in pain. I will try to help you, Kasuo. But now, you must rest."

"Thanks, Grandmother."

The tea made Kasuo's eyes feel heavy. He lay down his head on his grandmother's lap and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Ashildr had a dream last night – she dreamed that Kasuo had come to the Palace of Eternal Sorrow. They were both standing on both sides of the vast divide, unable to talk or hear each other. Her heart ached, seeing her beautiful Kasuo again. Her cheeks were wet when she woke up in the morning. With a heavy sigh, Ashildr started her daily chore of collecting flowers and fresh water. It was the same routine, day in and day out. It kept her busy and distracted from thinking about her bleak future.

Suddenly, a gentle breeze blew across her face and whispered her name, " _Ashildr_ "

At first, she thought she was going crazy and that she was hearing things. "Who is there?" she said aloud. "Come out so I can see you…"

Ashildr looked around her and saw only snow and trees. There was nobody there. She waited to hear the voice again, but there was only silence. Thinking that she could be ill, Ashildr went back to her shed to rest and on the side of her bed was the book from the palace. It had been quite a while since she picked up the book to read and to her amazement, there were more written pages from where she left off. Opening the book, she started to read again –

* * *

 _The people were happy for a while, all but the king's brother, Yuan Ji. He grew jealous of the king's popularity and began plotting against him. Just before the Lotus Flower could bloom on its ten thousandth anniversary, King Yuan Mi suddenly became ill and died. Yuan Ji seized the throne for himself and killed many of Yuan Mi's followers. He offered up the souls of those killed to the Lotus Flower in return for the mandate to rule for eternity. The spirit of the Lotus Flower once pure and good, became tainted by Yuan Ji's greed and madness. It began to demand the souls of his family…_

 _Thus, the slaughter of his tribe began. His own children too, young princes and princesses were not spared. Among his slaves was a young man from the Ice Tribe called Shi Mi. He gained the trust of Yuan Ji and rose the ranks to become his trusted advisor. Shi Mi was dismayed by the senseless killings and longed to be free from his master's tyranny. Quietly, he garnered the support of the other slaves and with their combined magical powers, they were able to banish Yuan Ji to Prisoner's Island on the anniversary of the blossoming Lotus Flower. Shi Mi was chosen as the new leader of the Three Realms and he told the spirit of the Lotus Flower to create a new world, where every slave was free and each tribe could rule on their own. The old world was no more and the Lotus Flower remained a legend._

 _This should be a happy ending. However, Yuan Ji is still alive – the last of the Ice Flame Tribe. Shi Mi could not kill his former master out of pity. Now, nine thousand years has passed and the Lotus Flower will bloom again. Yuan Ji is planning to use the Lotus Flower's power to return to the new world and begin his revenge. For the sake of the peoples of the Three Realms, Yuan Ji must be stopped._

 _We need your help, Ashildr daughter of Ariel…_

* * *

Ashildr dropped the book in shock. How could it know her name? She was not even born yet when the book was first written. What magic was this?

With trembling hands, Ashildr picked up the book again and said fearfully, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

All the while, Ashildr had thought that she was alone in the Palace of Eternal Sorrow. Was she being watched? Was this _thing_ a spy for Yin Kongxhi? She looked on with alarm as a warm glow emanated from the book and a figure of a woman took shape. Her face was obscured by a wispy white veil as she hovered in front of Ashildr.

" _I am the Princess Daezhi, consort of Yuan Ji…"_

Ashildr took a hasty step back but did not run away as the spirit continued to talk.

" _I was once a princess of the Forest Tribe. Yuan Ji saw my beauty and took me from my home. I was already betrothed to another forest sprite, but he could do nothing to help me… I became Yuan Ji's prisoner, held against my will and forced to submit to his lust. It was not long before I became pregnant and gave birth to my precious little prince, Zhimo. Zhimo was my world, my everything... I brought him up all by myself, even taught him to read and write. Then one day, Zhimo was taken from me… to be sacrificed to the Veiled Lotus… Zhimo was only a child…"_

" _I begged Yuan Ji to spare my son but that bastard did not care. This book was all that was left of my beloved Zhimo. When Shi Mi led the rebellion against Yuan Ji, I helped him willingly because I wanted to see Yuan Ji dead. I thought I could finally have my revenge but I was mistaken. Shi Mi did not kill his master... Instead, he banished Yuan Ji to Prisoner Island. I was angry and disappointed with Shi Mi._

 _"Go home, Daezhi," he told me. "Forget about Zhimo… Start a new life for yourself."_

 _How could I forget my beloved son, knowing that his murderer is still alive? I warned Shi Mi about Yuan Ji but he refused to listen. In the end, I went against Shi Mi's wishes and was punished. I was deemed too volatile and dangerous, and was sent to this place. Here, I have waited for nine thousand years… The Veiled Lotus will bloom again and Yuan Ji will strike…"_

"Princess Daezhi, I am grateful that you told me about Yuan Ji and the Veiled Lotus," said Ashildr carefully. She was unsure if this spirit was a friend or foe. "I have learned more about Yuan Ji than all the archives in the Ice Castle… You are right about Yuan Ji's revenge. After Shi Mi's death, he had escaped from Prisoner Island and seduced the Consort Lian Ji. Now, his son sits on the Ice Throne."

Daezhi's spirit began to dim as she remained silent for a while.

" _Shi Mi's folly will destroy us all…"_

"How do we stop Yuan Ji?"

" _The Immortal Sword is the only weapon that can kill Yuan Ji… You must find it and learn its secrets."_

"The Immortal Sword?" echoed Ashildr in confusion. It seemed quite impossible. Surely, Shi Mi would not leave it lying around for anyone to find it. Where would she find this magical sword?

"Do you know where it is?" she asked Daezhi.

" _No, I do not know where the sword is…"_

It was worth a try, Ashildr thought with a sigh. Daezhi was just as clueless about the sword as she was.

"There is nothing that either of us can do about it now," said Ashildr. "I wish I can tell someone what you just told me, but I am a prisoner in this place. I won't be getting out in a long while."

" _Your fate is not yet sealed, Ashildr…"_

Ashildr frowned. "I don't understand… What other possible outcome could there be? Is there something you are not telling me?"

Daezhi bowed her head and paused for a moment. Then, she said, _"Come with me, Ashildr. I have something to show you."_

Ashildr reluctantly followed Daezhi deep into the forest, where she was directed to a spot on the ground.

" _These trees have been here long before the Palace was built and magic surrounded this place… The Forest tribes know about these ancient trees and their connection to the earth. Put you head close to the root of the tree and listen carefully."_

At first, Ashildr was confused and wary about Daezhi's mysterious ways. However, as she listened closely, she could hear a soft whispering coming from the roots – it soon became clear that she was listening to someone outside of her prison. The muffled voice soon became clearer and her heart nearly stopped. She was hearing the voice of Kasuo!

It cannot be! Kasuo was supposed to be far away from the Ice Realm. Her mind was filled with questions. Why was she hearing his voice? Has he come back to save her?

At first, Ashildr could not believe her own ears. Those voices she thought she had heard earlier in the woods were not a figment of her imagination after all. But tears of sadness filled her eyes as Ashildr heard Kasuo's lament and his deep sorrow. "Ashildr, I know that we will be together soon," he muttered. "Do not lose hope, my love. I should have never left you alone in the Ice Castle… That is the one thing that I regret the most…"

"Oh, Kasuo," she murmured with a sob. "Why did you come back?"

It was a rhetorical question as he could not hear her from the other side.

Kasuo continued with a sigh. "I think about you every day and night. Nothing can replace this longing in my heart… I miss you so much. I will come back here every day to be with you and I am not afraid if Xhi finds me… Death will be a welcome relief if we cannot be together in this world because I cannot live without you…"

"No, Kasuo! Don't be foolish… You cannot… must not die," she cried out helplessly.

This one-sided connection was all the more tragic as she was unable to reach out to Kasuo and comfort him.

" _Who is this, Kasuo?"_ Daezhi asked curiously.

"Kasuo is my beloved," Ashildr told her. "He will be the one who will put everything right. He will save the Three Realms from its enemies and restore it. Once he becomes the Ice King, he will lift the spell and free me from this prison…But I feel something is not right."

 _Oh, no!_

Her heart sank. "Unless, he has abandoned his mission…"

" _His love for you is stronger than his destiny. He believes that he cannot fulfill it without you by his side…"_

Ashildr's breath hitched – she was the one responsible for sending him away, hoping that he would uncover the truth and to escape Xhi's clutches. Perhaps, Kasuo was not prepared for what he must do – it was obvious that the burden of truth was too heavy to bear. It ended horribly for both Kasuo and Ashildr. Now, they were forever parted. Even if Yin Kongxhi could not kill Kasuo, he would die of a broken heart.

"And it will be my fault …"

Laying her head on the root of the tree, Ashildr wept miserably.

* * *

Kasuo visited the fringes of the Palace of Eternal Sorrow daily without fail, calling out to Ashildr and hoping that she could hear him. His grandmother was the high priestess of the Ice Temple and she would find a way to help them. Each day was beginning to feel like forever. Kasuo was uncertain if he could face another day without Ashildr.

"I know you will blame me for abandoning my quest," he muttered to himself, as he sat among the trees. "Please do not be angry with me. I do not regret my actions, returning to the Ice Realm, to be here, Ashildr… It seemed like the most logical thing to do, compared to the madness out there… I don't even know where to begin."

Then, he heard his grandmother calling to him. "Kasuo, I thought I would find you here."

Kasuo turned to his grandmother and bowed. "I don't know where else to be."

"It breaks my heart to see you like this, looking so hopeless and lost," she said grimly. "If you carry on like this, you will fall ill and die of grief…"

Kasuo looked down and said truthfully, "I would rather die than spend the rest of immortality without Ashildr."

With a sigh, Feng Tian said, "I may have a solution to your troubles. But I'm afraid you will not like what I have to say…"

Undeterred by her concern, Kasuo knelt down and pleaded, "Please… I will do anything to see Ashildr again…"

Feng Tian sighed. "The only way for you to release Ashildr from her prison is to become the Ice King. Only the king has the power to undo the spell that binds the Palace of Eternal Sorrow."

"But Xhi is the Ice King," Kasuo stated with a frown. It seemed utterly hopeless.

"Kasuo, do you trust me?" said Feng Tian mysteriously.

"Yes, Grandmother."

"Then, come with me to the Ice Temple."

Feng Tian took Kasuo's hand and they flew together towards the Ice Temple, which was situated high up in the Snowy Mountains. The temple was a sacred dwelling for those wishing to cultivate and distance themselves from the world. It was a source of ancient wisdom and knowledge, built by their great ancestor, Shi Mi. There were only a handful of novices and priestesses staying there. When they arrived at the gates of the Ice Temple, Feng Tian noticed a royal carriage in front of the entrance. She frowned – _why was Yin Kongxhi here? What did he want?_

Immediately, she cautioned Kasuo, "Hide yourself and make sure that they do not see you. I will deal with Yin Kongxhi alone."

"Be careful, Grandmother," said Kasuo worriedly. "Xhi is powerful and strong…"

Feng Tian smiled back. "Don't worry, child… I know what to do."

She waited till Kasuo was out of sight before leaving. As Feng Tian stepped into the great hall, she saw Yin Kongxhi dressed in a resplendent white robe and calmly studying the huge stone carvings on the walls. He was accompanied by two palace guards.

"Your Majesty," she said with a bow. "It is a surprise to see you. If you had informed me earlier, I could have made special arrangements for your arrival…"

"That won't be necessary, Grandmother," replied Yin Kongxhi. "I'm glad to see that you are well… I should have come visit you sooner but there were urgent matters that I simply could not ignore. I have always wanted to see the Ice Temple. Father came here often to seek advice and blessings from the Ancients. Perhaps, they can show me the way…"

"What troubles you, my child?" asked Feng Tian.

"Ever since I became the Ice King, I have been having some doubts. I have lost both my brother and my queen – the two people whom I was closest to. One disaster after another seem to plague my reign and I need to know how to bring peace and balance to the realms."

After a long pause, Feng Tian said, "All right. I will show you to the Chamber of Wisdom… As the Ice King, you have the right to summon and seek their guidance."

"Thank you, Grandmother. Oh and by the way, I brought for you many gifts from the Ice Castle," offered Yin Kongxhi with a smile.

* * *

Feng Tian led Yin Kongxhi down a long hallway which ended in front of two large wooden doors, engraved with ancient scriptures. Yin Kongxhi could feel the magical power from within. Unperturbed, he muttered the spell and the doors opened for him. Feng Tian bowed as he walked past her and through the doors.

The room was incredible – it was as if he had stepped to a higher plain of existence. Ahead of him was a floating platform with a many sided stone table in the middle. Yin Kongxhi moved to the table and summoned the Ancients with magic – he waited for them to appear and speak to him. However, after a few tries, he could not get them to respond. There was only silence and it angered him. Why were they so disgusted with him? Why were they so opposed to his reign?

Yin Kongxhi stormed out of the Chamber of Wisdom and cried out to Feng Tian, "Why won't they come to me? Why do they hate me? Tell them to appear to me!"

His grandmother was calm when she replied, "I do not control the Ancients. I am only the humble caretaker of this place."

"Did the Ancients prefer Kasuo to me?" Yin Kongxhi insinuated. "Did they tell my Father to ignore me in his favor? That was why Father took so long to make up his mind about me. Tell me, Grandmother. Is Kasuo hiding here?"

"I have long removed myself from all matters of the realm," stated Feng Tian, steadfastly refusing to play his game. "You are both my grandchildren. I do not interfere with your father's decisions... Kasuo is not here."

Yin Kongxhi was disappointed with her reply.

"If the Ancients do not wish to speak to me, let them be silenced forever! I shall order my guards to seal up this room so that no other person can enter it!" shouted Yin Kongxhi as he stalked off angrily.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," answered Feng Tian with a bow. She waited until Yin Kongxhi had departed the Ice Temple. His men stayed behind to guard the Chamber of Wisdom.

 _If you think your guards can stop me, you are mistaken,_ thought Feng Tian with a small grin.

* * *

Kasuo stepped out of hiding the moment Yin Kongxhi left the Ice Temple. He saw the guards and went in search of his grandmother. "What do we do now?" asked Kasuo.

"I have a plan but I need your participation in what I'm about to do," replied Feng Tian.

"What is it that you wish me to do, Grandmother?"

"We have to move fast before Yin Kongxhi sends more troops to the Ice Temple. I am going to enter the Chamber of Wisdom tonight and summon the Ancients. Xhi does not know it but it is one of my privileges of being high priestess of this place. Kasuo, I am going to ask the Ancients consent to make you Ice King!"  
Kasuo was shocked. "What? Is that even possible to have two Ice Kings at the same time?"

"It has never been tried before. There has not been a situation like this. You have to decide if you want to be with Ashildr but this will put you in direct conflict with Yin Kongxhi."

"I want to be with Ashildr more than ever… Yin Kongxhi does not have to know our secret, for now," said Kasuo. He was deeply at odds about this. If word got out that he has the Ancients' consent to become the Ice King, the people would rally to him and the kingdom would be divided.

"I will not speak of it," promised Feng Tian. "I only want to help you…Come with me quickly."

Under the cover of a moonless night, they hurried to the Chamber of Wisdom. Feng Tian easily overcame the guards with a sleeping spell and entered the room. The guards yawned and soon fell into a deep sleep. Torches were lit around the room as Feng Tian and Kasuo stepped onto the platform and called upon the Ancients.

"I, Feng Tian, High Priestess have come to seek your consent to make Kasuo the true Ice King of the Three Realms… You have seen his fate and know that it is tied to the survival of the kingdom," Feng Tian implored.

Suddenly, specks of golden dust surrounded them as a voice said, _"This is against the existing tenets of our ways…"  
_

Feng Tian was adamant. "But these are extenuating circumstances and the kingdom is about to be destroyed by an outsider."

" _We have warned the Elder Ice King about his choice…"_

" _To appoint Kasuo would go against the wishes of the previous ruler…"_

"I know that my son has made many mistakes," said Feng Tian. "He tends to listen to his heart more than his head… But you can amend his error. If you consent to make Kasuo the Ice King, I am willing to step down as High Priestess."

"Grandmother!" said Kasuo in alarm, but Feng Tian was unfazed by the possibility of losing her position in the temple.

"You have so much of your father in you, Kasuo but you also have your mother's steely resolve. You have the balance to become a good king," Feng Tian asserted, as she turned to him. "Child, you have always been my favorite grandson and your happiness is important to me. That is why I have also made my decision."

" _Feng Tian, you have been a devoted guardian of this temple… We do not wish for you to leave."_

" _We have considered your unusual request and the ancient Ice Kings of old will grant to Kasuo their authority and power…"_

The room was suddenly bathed with a brilliant light as Kasuo bent down on one knee to accept his status as the new Ice King. It was an exhilarating feeling as Kasuo's entire body tingled with a strong magical presence. The Ancients had given him their blessings.

"Thank you for your confidence in me," said Kasuo humbly as he addressed the Ancients. "I will not let you down and I will not allow anyone to destroy our world."

" _We trust you will do the right thing when the time comes…"_

As Kasuo and Feng Tian left the Ice Temple, he turned to his grandmother and said, "Will I be able to break the spell and free Ashildr?"

"I do not know. Perhaps, we can try now," she suggested.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

" _Ashildr! Ashildr, wake up!"_

Covering her ears with her hands, Ashildr refused to listen to Daezhi's urgings. Her head felt heavy and her limbs weak. She hadn't moved in many days, it was pointless because there was nothing she could do – Kasuo was separated from her and the world as she knew it, was going to end anyway. She hadn't slept at all as every time she shut her eyes, she would see Kasuo's face and it made her sad.

"Go away!" she said unkindly.

" _There is something that you should see,"_ insisted Daezhi.

"Leave me alone!"

 _"Something is happening at the frozen lake… You must come and see."_

It appeared that Daezhi was not going away, Ashildr thought irritably. "All right!" she huffed.

Grabbing her cloak, Ashildr trudged painfully towards the frozen lakeside. She was in no mood to talk – all she wanted was to be left alone. But when she reached the edge of the lake, she noticed that the smooth, hard ice surface had cracked and ice crystals started to form around the broken, jagged pieces. It was curious and intriguing.

"Have you seen this before?" Ashildr asked.

" _No, it appears that someone or something is trying to break through the surface,"_ observed Daezhi.

Ashildr walked closer to the huge crack on the ground and began to remove the ice crystals. The bottom layer was still solid ice but it was almost see-through. It was dangerous to tread on thin ice – she could fall through and drown under the freezing water. Nevertheless, Ashildr placed her hand on the cold glass-like surface and peered deep into the dark chasm. _What or who are you?_

Suddenly, a luminous figure appeared on the other side – his blue eyes focused and sparking, his long silver hair flowing freely in the wind as his hands glowed. It was her Kasuo, but there was something else about him. Ashildr could not figure out what was happening. "Kasuo," she whispered longingly. Was he trying to break the spell and free her?

" _His magic is strong but he cannot break this ancient spell,"_ said Daezhi gravely.

"What can I do to help him?" asked Ashildr.

Daezhi was hesitant but in the end, she replied, _"You cannot, but I can help you and him to find the happiness that you seek…"_

Ashildr was unsure – she had only known her for a short time. Why would she help her?

"How? If helping Kasuo will harm you, I cannot agree to it," Ashildr decided.

" _My life here has no meaning… As spirit being, I am unable to do much. I have wandered this world for thousands of years until you came. Now, I know what I must do,"_ said Daezhi with a new-found purpose.

"Daezhi, what are you going to do?" asked Ashildr, dreading an answer.

" _If I focus my energy to create a blast, the spell would be broken… The blast will obliterate my essence but it will give you time to escape this place."_

The idea was preposterous. Even though, she wanted to be with Kasuo badly, Ashildr could not ask this of Daezhi. "Why would you sacrifice yourself to help me?"

Daezhi smiled. " _Because I know that you will be the one to destroy Yuan Ji…"_

Has she seen her future? How would she be able to bring down a powerful warlock like Yuan Ji? Ashildr had no clue about what was going to happen in the next few minutes, let alone foresee a glorious future in the years to come.

" _Just promise me that you will fulfill this request… for me, for Zhimo and for all the innocent lives lost…"_

"Daezhi, I… I am sorry for being mad at you earlier. I want to thank you for what you are about to do," said Ashildr, filled with regret. "The Three Realms, my home world is at stake… I promise I will stop Yuan Ji at all cost, if that is the last thing I ever do."

" _Thank you, Ashildr. I know you can do it. My sacrifice will be worth it… Once I turn into a flower pod, place me near the glass surface and be sure to stay a safe distance away…"_

Daezhi turned herself into a brownish gold flower pod, Ashildr placed her near the glass surface as was instructed and bid a tearful farewell to the tragic Forest Tribe princess. The flower pod began to glow brighter and brighter until the entire lake was illuminated and a tremendous blast threw Ashildr off her feet.

Then, there was silence.

Blinking her eyes, Ashildr's blurry vision caught sight of an angel rising from the deep crater created by the blast – it spread its wings like an eagle against the sun's rays.

 _It is beautiful_ , she thought as she lost consciousness.

* * *

A loud blast sent Kasuo reeling and the impact sucked him through the chasm.

"Kasuo!" cried Feng Tian in horror but it was too late. Kasuo had disappeared.

The vacuum created by the blast sent Kasuo flying up in the sky with ice rocks and debris. He landed safely on the ground unhurt. He had made it, but his excitement soon turned to alarm when he saw Ashildr lying unconscious a few feet away from the blast site. "Ashildr!"

Hurrying over to his beloved, Kasuo gently picked her up in his arms. "Ashildr, are you all right? Speak to me…"

"Kasuo, is that you?" she stammered uncertainly, still shaken by the blast.

"Yes, it is me."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Kasuo, I knew you would come…"

"Let me bring you to a safe place," Kasuo said, but as he was about to lift her, Ashildr cried out in pain.

"It hurts! Please stop… Let me rest here for a while," Ashildr pleaded as they sat down together under a tree.

"All right, Ashildr. Stay with me," he replied, gently stroking her hair. "You were the one that planted the blast…"

Ashildr nodded wearily. "But it… it came at a very high cost."

He drew her nearer and kissed her forehead. "We all have sacrificed something or another," he said, reminiscing the Ice Ancient's words and his promise. "Whatever it is, we will be together from now on."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ashildr closed her eyes as she lay in Kasuo's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, the black smoke had detected a surge of magic at the Palace of Eternal Sorrow and swiftly flew to the Ice Castle. "Yin Kongxhi, you must go to the Palace of Eternal Sorrow immediately…"

"What? Is Ashildr hurt?" asked Kongxhi in alarm. He hated it when Yuan Ji had the upper hand.

The black smoke laughed derisively. "Foolish boy! And you did not think that Kasuo would try to save her?"

 _Kasuo… He's back!_

Yin Kongxhi was conflicted about the news, alternating between anger and happiness – he had been searching for Kasuo for a long time now. He missed Kasuo and wished that he would return to the Ice Castle. His erstwhile brother still had not forgotten Ashildr after all this time. Kasuo would surely try to break her out of that prison. Why didn't he think of that? The Palace of Eternal Sorrow was impregnable by magic. Something had changed. Kongxhi would not miss this chance of capturing him now. He jumped up and called his troops. "Follow me!"

Arriving at the entrance, Yin Kongxhi quickly muttered the spell to unlock the prison gates. They rushed to the scene of the blast, but could not find Kasuo and Ashildr anywhere. There was no place that they could hide. They had to be here, somewhere.

"Search the entire area," he commanded his men. "I want them found!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

They had looked everywhere, but Kasuo and Ashildr had mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

They had made it in the nick of time. Kasuo had heard the gates of the palace open and quickly helped Ashildr into the gaping hole in the frozen lake. It would lead them straight into the Ice Realm. His grandmother would be there to help them.

Kasuo created an invisibility shield around them and glanced back at his brother. Yin Kongxhi was standing by the lakeside and he did not look happy at all.

"Kasuo, I know you can hear me," shouted Kongxhi. "I will find you one day, and I will punish the tribe that gives you protection… You, Ashildr and all your friends will be punished!"

He felt Kongxhi's pain and disappointment but he could not do anything now.

 _I am sorry, Xhi…_

Turning away, he clambered down the slippery slope of rocks and debris and appeared in a picturesque scene - an open field filled with rows of colorful flowers and trees. The sky was blue, and the air crisp and fresh. Ashildr gasped in surprise – this was not the Ice Realm!

"Where are we?" she asked bewilderedly.

"This cannot be!" exclaimed Kasuo. "We are supposed to be back in the Ice Realm… Grandmother… She was with me a moment ago."

Thinking that it might be a trick, Kasuo cast a counter illusion spell, hoping to remove the vision, but it did not work. The sun was shining brightly and a tranquil wind blew, rustling the trees - they were indeed lost in paradise.

"The blast must have done something to the pod," muttered Ashildr in amazement. She then told Kasuo about Princess Daezhi and her ultimate sacrifice to gain freedom for Ashildr. There was powerful magic in that explosion which knocked her out. "She was from the Forest Tribe and the flower pod could have been activated in the blast, and created this sanctuary."

"But how do we get back?" asked Kasuo.

Shaking her head, Ashildr replied, "I don't know."

While Ashildr was convinced that Daezhi was responsible, Kasuo was doubtful – there was no guarantee that Kongxhi's men would not show up or it could well be a trap. "We should find some shelter for the night. The sun will set soon…"

Ashildr nodded and smiled. She was curious about this sanctuary and wanted to explore further. They walked among the rows of flowers and it smelled wonderful. Ashildr felt as if she was young and free again with no worries or burdens. "Kasuo, look over there!" Ashildr pointed to a quaint little wooden house in the middle of the field. "Maybe, there is someone there who can help us."

The door was ajar and it appeared that no one had lived in that house for a long time. The interior was covered with thick dust and cobwebs everywhere. "No one is home," Kasuo said cautiously. "Perhaps, we could stay here for the night."

"I'll clean up the place as a way to say 'thank you' for the roof over our heads," offered Ashildr.

"That's a good idea. I'll bring in some fresh water," said Kasuo, pleased that Ashildr was taking this in stride. Once they were done with the cleaning, they sat down on the steps outside the house and looked up at the evening sky. It had been a long day but Ashildr was not tired. She was glad that she could be with Kasuo again – it felt like a lifetime ago that they spent time together.

"You look worried," she told him. "Are you afraid that Xhi's men will find us?"

Kasuo nodded with a sigh.

"I don't know where we are now… I'm not even sure if we are in the Three Realms or in another dimension, but I trust Daezhi. She would not let us down," said Ashildr.

"Perhaps, it is for the better that we were gone from the Three Realms for now," said Kasuo. "Our friends will not be safe from Xhi's wrath if we sought shelter from them."

"I have not seen our friends in a while," Ashildr murmured pensively. "Are they all right?"

"Yes, they are safe," replied Kasuo. He then told her about Xing Jiu's rescue and his revelations about Yuan Ji. Ashildr revealed to him about Daezhi's past with Yuan Ji and also, Kongxhi's real identity - he was Yuan Ji's son.

"Xhi told me this himself," said Ashildr. "He followed Yuan Ji because he wanted to protect us."

"I know there is still some good left in him," said Kasuo with quiet confidence. "I am not convinced that he has totally turned to the dark side."

Ashildr sighed and lay her head on Kasuo's shoulder. "It seems like the fate of the Three Realms rests on just a few of us…"

That night, as Ashildr slept, Kasuo kept watch for intruders.

* * *

"Good morning, love."

Ashildr opened her eyes to see Kasuo lying down beside her on the bed with his head next to hers. His was a face that she could wake up to every morning – his beautiful blue eyes and chiseled face had set her heart fluttering. She quickly averted her eyes from his sensuous lips and stretched her limbs. "Good morning! I hope you had a good night's sleep."

She yawned and sat up on the bed.

"Well, the floor by the door is not exactly comfortable," teased Kasuo. "I like it here, right next to you…"

Ashildr tried to hide a blush on her cheeks. _Was it too soon? Should they hold off their feelings until they were clear of present danger?_ _What would Kasuo think of her?_

All these petty questions started popping in her head – it annoyed her and broke the tension. She was no longer married to Kongxhi. She was a free woman – why would it matter now?

"What shall we do today?" asked Ashildr, changing the subject of their sleeping arrangements.

Kasuo then sat up and said, "We should explore the outer fringes of this place… see if there is a way back to our own world…"

"That's a good idea."

They tracked the flower fields in the direction of the sunrise and came to a steep precipice, almost like the fields suddenly ended, its foliage and straggly beards of vines hung down beneath the rock like the roots of air-ferns. Their sides were sheer cliffs and there were thick swirling clouds below. There was no way of knowing how high up they were.

"A floating sky sanctuary?" said Ashildr in amazement.

Kasuo was deep in thought. "I remember a place like this," he said. "My father once brought me to visit the Eagle clan when I was a child. They were Pianfeng's people and they lived on floating mountains, a safe haven from their enemies. When the mountains are in clear sunlight they cast distinct shadows on the land below. I had never seen such a wonderful sight – lush, green forests hangings and infinity waterfalls…"

Ashildr was intrigued. "Could it be that we are near the Forest Realm?"

"It is possible," Kasuo replied.

Taking a small pebble, Ashildr tossed it over the edge, hoping to gauge the height of this plateau. There was no echo of the stone hitting the bottom and she gasped. They were indeed very high up in the sky! Even with their magic, they could not sustain their balance at this altitude.

"What do we do now?" said Ashildr worriedly.

"The only thing that we _can_ do for now is to go back and figure out another way out of this place," Kasuo said with a sigh.

That evening, they ate quietly. Ashildr could sense that Kasuo was upset. Their escape from the Palace of Eternal Sorrow had led them in a totally different direction. Now, they were stranded in this strange place.

"It could have been worse," said Ashildr quietly behind Kasuo as he stared out the window.

Kasuo turned around and hugged her. "I'm so sorry… I had hoped that we could go back to the Ice Realm and our friends. Xing Jiu would have found my parents by now… I had hoped to ask for their blessing to marry you."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, as tears filled her eyes. She had a terrifying thought that the reason that Kasuo wanted to leave was because he was bored with her. What a silly girl! In reality, he wanted to marry her!

On seeing her shock, Kasuo grew anxious. "Ashildr, why do you look so sad? Don't you want to marry me? I wanted to give you due honor and respect by formally asking your hand in marriage," he added uncertainly. "I do not know what goes on in that mind of yours… You have to help me understand."

"Kasuo, I know I should be overjoyed by this," she explained hesitantly. "I never thought I will hear this from you again. I kept postponing my own happiness like it was a reward - something I did not deserve until I have proven myself. I thought I was finally able to be happy when I had avenged my mother's murder. I could start a new life with you and then, Yin Kongxhi happened and now, Yuan Ji is threatening to end our world. There is so much to be done. How can I think of our future, our happiness if all of this will be gone – I am not making any sense, am I?"

"I think I am beginning to understand where you are coming from," said Kasuo gravely. "We are all afraid of what will happen – whether Yuan Ji will end this world… that you will never feel a little bit of happiness in your life…Ashildr, all we can do now is hope and be happy even in the smallest of moments, only if you want to…"

"I love you, Kasuo," she declared fervently - end of the world be damned! "I will be yours if you'll have me…"

It was the truth, tinged with desperation as well.

Kasuo paused as his gaze softened. "Yes, I still want you. I have wanted this for the longest time. I love you, Ashildr. With the heaven as my witness, you are my woman now. Let me take care of you for the rest of our lives…"

Ashildr went to Kasuo and kissed him deeply, her body pressed against his. A tiny moan escaped his lips as he held her tight and returned her kiss with fervor and passion. Never breaking the kiss, Kasuo slid his arm down under her knees and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed like his precious bride.

* * *

He crawled on top of Ashildr and continued to kiss her. Kasuo would take things slow and treasure this moment forever. Ashildr clung to him, running her hands all over his body, pulling away his clothing. Kasuo leaned back, straddling her hips and started to take her clothes off. Soon, they were completely naked and in bed, admiring each other's bodies.

"You're beautiful," Kasuo murmured, eyes darkening with desire.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Ashildr said, caressing his cheek.

"Yes, I remember saving you from the waterfall…"

Ashildr smiled shyly. "That was the first time you saw me naked."

"Indeed, and I tried not to dwell too much on how beautiful you were… It was inappropriate to have such thoughts then," he told her.

"You were so gentle and kind… I was attracted to you from the moment we met," she admitted.

"I was too."

Kasuo ran his hand up and down the sides of her thigh, looking are her hungrily. Then, he pulled her under him, feeling every bit of her smooth skin. Ashildr felt good under his hands as she moaned softly. He kissed her deeply and made his way down her neck to her collar bone, earning more moans from his beloved as his hands cupped her perfectly round breasts. His mouth sent Ashildr quivering deliciously, as he teased the peaks of her breasts, his fingers sliding in between her bare legs.

Ashildr arched her back with pleasure and spread her legs apart, allowing Kasuo to touch her more intimately. "Kasuo, please… please now," she begged.

He smiled as she nodded, giving him permission to take her. There was no hesitation in her face. All she wanted was him. Kasuo pressed his lips to hers and entered her. They both moaned and gasped, their bodies moving in frenzied passion, until Ashildr cried out. Kasuo held her tight and tried to move as little as possible but couldn't help but groan as he too came to completion, burying his seed inside of her womb.

Neither of them moved, as they lay together, tangled in each other's limbs, trying to catch a breath. Suddenly, tiny snowflakes started to drift down, peppering their bed with white substance. "Did our magic do this?" Ashildr giggled.

Kasuo frowned. He had never seen this phenomenon before. Their intense lovemaking could have affected their magical abilities. It was all good.

"I believe so."

* * *

It started out as a temporary shelter, which soon became a home for Kasuo and Ashidr. The owner of the house was nowhere to be found. Their nights were filled with passionate interludes and soon, they were lost in their own little world. The thought of Yuan Ji's threat began to fade, as they settled into the simple routine as a couple.

"Kasuo, am I being selfish if I said I want to stay here and never leave?" asked Ashildr sadly, feeling blue. "I am happy here. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. This place is beautiful and perfect…"

Turning to his beloved, Kasuo said tenderly, "We cannot stay here forever."

With tears in her eyes, Ashildr mumbled, "I am pregnant."

Kasuo's eyes grew large with surprise. "What did you say? Are you sure?"

Ashildr nodded. He drew Ashildr into his arms and kissed her. "I am so happy that we are about to become a family."

"Yes, we will be a family."

 **END OF PART 2**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

 _Many years later…_

The seasons have come and gone. Ashildr and Kasuo have lived together in this sanctuary, cocooned from the outside world. Ashildr wished that she could thank Daezhi for giving them giving them a chance at happiness and preparing them for the greatest fight of their lives; defeating Yuan Ji. Even though Kasuo's magical powers have increased since he broke the spell that guarded the Palace of Eternal Sorrow, it would take much more to defeat the evil one. She was uncertain as to how long they would remain in this calm solitude, or if this world would disappear like a dream should they suddenly wake up from their long "sleep". A cold shiver began to creep into her bones – they could not stay here forever.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Ashildr walked out to the gate of their home to watch Kasuo teaching their son, Qiyou some ice magic. It gave great joy to Ashildr as she watched her now young son, trying to coax a small flower to bloom. Qiyou was learning his ice skills from his father while Ashildr taught him how to read and write. She quietly reminisced the time when Qiyou was born and how Kasuo had been so calm and helpful throughout the entire birthing process. After her miscarriage, Ashildr thought that she could never have children again but, when she found out that she was pregnant, she was apprehensive and nervous. However, Kasuo was supportive and encouraging all the way. Her little baby was born perfect – ten tiny fingers and toes, a tuff of silver hair on his head and iridescent blue eyes.

Qiyou looked very much like Kasuo and was exhibiting his more admirable personalities – kindness, compassion, curiosity and total trust in both his parents. "Mother, look!" he said delightedly, showing off the pink flower that had bloomed in his hand.

"You need to put it back in the garden and come wash up. It is time for supper," she replied with a smile.

"Supper? Good… I am famished!" said Kasuo as they walked into the house together.

That night, Ashildr read a bedtime story to Qiyou until he fell asleep. She tucked him under the covers of his bed and went out to find Kasuo waiting for her in the garden. Quietly slipping into the seat beside her beloved, Ashildr sighed with contentment.

"Did our son kick up a fuss before bedtime?" Kasuo asked casually.

Ashildr shook her head. "He went out like a light… I think the magical spells really drained his energy today," she replied with a grin.

It had been their evening routine to settle down and chat about their day. They had carefully avoided talk about Yuan Ji and his heritage in front of their young son.

"He is too young to understand," Kasuo reasoned. "One day, when he is old enough, we will tell him the truth. In the meantime, we must keep his royal birthright a secret."

If Kasuo were to claim the Ice throne, Qiyou could become the future Ice King one day. It was not a decision to be taken lightly. Kasuo and Ashildr had devised plans for their departure; mapping out safe houses and secret hideouts in the Three Realms if the enemy came looking for them. They did not know how many years had gone by or whether the world that they had known would still be out there.

"Even with all this careful planning, I am still afraid," Ashildr muttered worriedly. "What if we missed something…"

"I know how you feel. We can only prepare as best as we can, lest there be surprises…"

Ashildr sighed. "I know what must be done and yet, it gets much harder, now that we have Qiyou…"

Kasuo gazed at her lovingly. "I will not allow Yuan Ji to destroy what we have," he swore.

She knew that he was just trying to ally her fears but in her heart, she had realized that she would never truly feel safe until Yuan Ji was dead. Reaching out to caress his face, she said, "I love you, Kasuo."

He drew Ashildr into a kiss and she kissed him back. In their bedroom, Ashildr began to undress Kasuo, confidently and seductively, until he was naked. Then, she pushed him gently back unto the bed and hitched up her dress and straddled him. Underneath her dress, his hands began to touch her intimately as they began making love.

The next day, Kasuo rose early while Ashildr remained asleep in their bed. He would go to a secluded area in the hills to train his magical skills before sunrise in preparation for the big battle with Yuan Ji. The Ancients had given him considerable knowledge of ice magic—powerful spells and curses handed down from his forefather, Shi Mi. Usually, Ashildr would follow him for his pre-dawn training but this morning, he decided that she should get some sleep. Her magical powers had been steadily improving with his guidance, though he had no intention of making her fight Yuan Ji in one to one combat.

 _If only I had the Immortal Sword_ , thought Kasuo. _I can defeat Yuan Ji and end his evil reign…_

His own powers had steadily increased through rigorous training. In their absence from the Three Realms, Kasuo had hoped that Kongxhi would not fall under Yuan Ji's total control and that he still had some good in his soul. Kasuo would rather not fight Kongxhi, but Yuan Ji could use this weakness against them.

Furthermore, Kasuo was unsure of Ashildr's feelings for Kongxhi. After all, she was married to Kongxhi for some time and she had had a child with him. Their child had died, was all Ashildr said without elaborating further. Kasuo could sense her deep sorrow and loss, but she still had not opened up to him about it. Kongxhi had made his feelings for Ashildr clear but, did Ashildr love him back?

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashildr was sewing a new set of clothes for Qiyou when she heard him call out.

"Mother!"

Ashildr looked up from her usual chores and saw Qiyou running towards her, smiling widely. "Mother, you won't believe it… We are not alone in this place after all!" he muttered excitedly.

At once, Ashildr turned pale as her smile faded and her fears increased. "What do you mean? Have you encountered some animal spirit, perhaps?"

Qiyou shook his head and laughed. "I was playing by myself in the field and this boy appeared. He is about my age, with dark hair and nice clothes… He didn't say much but he gave me this book."

Then, Qiyou took out the book from his shirt and showed it to his mother - it was the _Legend of the Lotus Flower!_ Ashildr's hands shook as she contemplated the meaning of it all – Daezhi had sent her a message. The boy in the field was definitely Zhimo's spirit – he had come to tell them that it was time for them to leave this place.

"Mother, why do you look so worried?" Qiyou asked innocently.

Ashildr took a deep breath. "Qiyou, I need you to find your father quickly…"

Kasuo came running back with Qiyou, as Ashildr prepared for their departure. "Ashildr! What is going on?"

"Kasuo, Daezhi's son has appeared… He sent me this book to remind me of my promise," replied Ashildr somberly. "It is a sign and I finally found out how to break the spell that has kept us here…"

"Ashildr, are you ready for this?" asked Kasuo with a frown.

Nodding her head slowly, she muttered, "I feel a little sad and reluctant to leave. We have so many good memories here, but I always knew in my heart that this home is only temporary - a place where we realized our dreams and held on to the hope that we can defeat Yuan Ji. We would not have the chance, if we had gone back to the Three Realms immediately. Kongxhi would have hunted us down and kept us apart…"

Kasuo was silent as he too realized that he was going to miss this place.

"I made a promise to Daezhi and it is time that I honor it," Ashildr said resolutely. Kasuo nodded and held on to Qiyou's hand tightly.

With a wave of her hand, the book began to glow brightly as she muttered the word – _Zhimo._

Suddenly, the sky above crackled with intense lightning flashes as the book disintegrated into golden specks of dust. Then, Ashildr saw a flying ship approaching from a distance. Kasuo recognized the ship with its shimmering sails, as belonging to the Eagle Tribe. The huge flying vessel landed in their field and a man wearing a golden armor with huge wings came running out.

"Kasuo!"

"Ashildr!"

It was none other than Pianfeng, their old friend. He looked much older with wisps of white hair on black and he had tears in his eyes as he said, "I am so glad to have found the both of you! Imagine that… You were gone for ten years and we thought that you both were dead because we could not find you. I didn't believe it until one of my men told me that a magical island had mysteriously appeared in our skies. I came over as soon as I could…"

 _Ten years is a long time_ , thought Ashildr. _I wonder what has happened to our world…_

"Pianfeng, it is good to see you again," said Kasuo, grinning happily.

Then, Pianfeng noticed the little child with them, blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"This is our son, Qiyou," said Ashildr proudly, and Pianfeng immediately bowed in awe and surprise.

"My prince!"

Qiyou stared at Pianfeng in confusion, as he clung to Ashildr's skirt. "What does he mean, Mother?"

"Please do not indulge him with titles, Pianfeng," said Kasuo. "He still has much to learn… I wish we could tell you all about our adventure but first, I wish to see my father and mother…Are they alive and well?"

Pianfeng's expression turned grim as he said, "Kasuo, your parents are alive and well… We found them shortly after you disappeared… Let us go aboard my ship and I will tell you everything that has happened in the Three Realms."

They quickly boarded the ship and as it lifted off, their home for many years began to fade away into nothingness. Ashildr looked back and caught her breath. Sadness filled her heart. All that was left of their beautiful home were their memories.

 _Goodbye and thank you_.

* * *

"After we had revived the Elder Ice King and Queen with the help of Xing Jiu, all the tribes of the Three Realms soon learned of Yin Kongxhi's treachery and have started a rebellion led by your parents. Yin Kongxhi sought the help of the Huo Yi and the Fire Tribe. They took over the Ice Castle and have been holding off our attacks. We are about to launch another attack on the Ice Castle to regain the Ice Throne and restore order in the Three Realms," explained Pianfeng to Kasuo and Ashildr. "My men and I were making preparations to meet the Elder Ice King when your island appeared in our skies. You have come back at a critical time, Kasuo…"

"The Ice Castle was built as a fortress, but not impenetrable," said Kasuo gravely.

"Many of our Ice Tribe brothers and sisters have been killed in the battle against Yin Kongxhi, and our own numbers are few. I don't know how much longer we can continue with these attacks," said Pianfeng with a sigh. "The other tribes are already assembled at the gates of Snowblade City."

"Take us there and I will personally lead the battle against my brother," urged Kasuo as his blue eyes blazed with anger at Kongxhi's betrayal. _How could he collaborate with his mortal enemy, Huo Yi?_

"These are our fastest ships. We will be there in the morning," replied Pianfeng confidently. He was leading a battalion of ten flying ships towards the Ice Realm.

Ashildr listened to their conversation but did not say a word. She had mixed feelings - so much has happened in their absence. It was unthinkable that she and Kasuo were living a blissful life while a war had started between the tribes.

"Ashildr, are you all right?" asked Kasuo with a frown. "You seem anxious about something."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ashildr smiled nervously. "We should assist the Elder Ice King and bring Yin Kongxhi to justice… I too, will follow you to battle."

"No, you must not," Kasuo objected.

Ashildr fought against being left behind, wishing to do her part. "But why? My magic is strong…"

"It is not about strength or ability or power… It is about doing what is right," explained Kasuo. "You have not seen battle and its terrible scars that will haunt you for a long time. As a mother, you have a duty to remain in the ship and protect Qiyou. The darkest hour is coming, yet we may return victorious but if things go south, you are our last line of defense."

"But…"

"A warrior knows when he needs to fight to protect others," said Kasuo, his decision was final. Ashildr had no choice but to obey her beloved.

The next morning, Ashildr watched with a heavy heart as Kasuo and Pianfeng prepared to head off to battle. Kasuo looked stunning in his silver battle armor – it was a different side of Kasuo, as he was transformed from a loving husband and father into a fierce warrior.

"I will bring you to see Father and Mother when I return," Kasuo promised her.

She appeared calm and resigned to fate, with a little tear in her eye. "I shall wait for you."

She kissed Kasuo and wished them well. Yet inside, she was in a private hell, her conscience in shreds as she determined her life was nearly valueless to her. In the likely failure of the war, her fate would perhaps be worse than many - she would be sent to Kongxhi as spoils of war and her son would be killed. It was a fate too terrible to bear.

"Where is Father going?" Qiyou innocently asked his mother.

"He is going to fight a very bad man," Ashildr stammered uncertainly. "He will be back soon… Come with me, Qiyou. I'll tell you a story…"

Qiyou smiled brightly as both mother and son walked back into the ship.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, a prince and princess fell in love and were about to get married. Then a jealous king decided to separate them. The prince managed to escape with the help of his friends, but the princess was imprisoned. The prince still loved the princess and so, he set out to rescue her. They managed to escape from the evil king and hid in a secret place… far, far away. For many years, they were very happy. They even had a beautiful child together but, the prince and princess could not forget their home world and wanted to return to save their people from the evil king…_

 _And so, they decided to come back. But the world that they knew was different now. It was no longer a beautiful and peaceful place. A war had destroyed their home…_

Ashildr let out a wistful sigh as Qiyou listened intently to the story.

"Are you the princess of this story?" he asked and Ashildr nodded solemnly.

"…and Father is the prince. Then, the evil king is…"

"He is your uncle, Yin Kongxhi," replied Ashildr.

Qiyou stared at his mother. "Will Father come back?"

* * *

The rebel troops had assembled outside the Ice Realm. Kasuo and Pianfeng marched straight into the Elder Ice King's tent as they were preparing for battle. His father and mother were in deep discussion with his old friends, Xing Jiu, Chaoya, Liao Jian, Huang Tuo, Luna and Commander Qin.

"Father! Mother!" he said, falling on his knees in front of them. "Forgive me. I am a disrespectful son…"

"Kasuo! My son!" cried the Elder Ice Queen, as she rushed to hug him. "We thought you were dead!"

Kasuo welcomed his father and mother with open arms. "Stand up, child!" his father commanded, pulling Kasuo to his feet.

"I am sorry for disappearing without a word and being away for so long… I wish I could tell you where I was," he lamented, as his parents wept happily.

"You don't have to tell us now," said his father. "We will have time for that."

"And Ashildr? Is she with you?" his mother asked.

Kasuo nodded with a grin. "Yes, she is, mother. Ashildr is safe, for now…"

His friends gathered around Kasuo and smiled. "With you back with us, we shall be victorious!"

The Elder Ice King quickly filled him in with their plan of attack, but Kasuo had only one question in his mind. "Father, with your permission, I wish you to spare Yin Kongxhi's life..."

They all turned and stared at him.

"Kasuo, he and his mother have committed treason and should be punished!" said his mother coldly.

"We still need his help to defeat Yuan Ji," said Kasuo in steadfast manner.

"How?" asked Commander Qin. He disagreed with the idea.

"I know that Xhi still feels affinity to the Ice Tribe, despite who he is. All I am asking is a chance to speak with him."

"Very well," said the Elder Ice King. "You shall lead the charge."

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

As the sun was rising, Kasuo's troops had gathered at the top of the hill. With a spy glass, he could see that Yin Kongxhi had placed Fire Tribe archers all along the Ice Castle walls – their devastating hails of arrows could decimate their ranks if they did not bid their time. An enemy scout spotted them and quickly sounded the horn, and a battalion of soldiers came out of the castle and formed up a phalanx of spears to repel Kasuo's army.

However, Kasuo led the charge of Forest Tribe horsemen down the valley with the sun behind them. The enemy was thrown in disarray when the sun crested the hill and blinded them. Pianfeng and his flying ships dropped bombs on the castle walls, killing the archers. Between the combined forces, Yin Kongxhi's army were forced to retreat.

As Kasuo's men moved steadily towards the castle gates, his archers could finally hit back at the enemy and raise ladders to climb the walls. Pianfeng aimed a shot filled with a lethal charge at the base of the gate. The ensuing explosion sent the enemy and huge chunks of rock into the air. Once the gate was blown, Kasuo's men poured into the castle, fighting ferociously.

Yin Kongxhi was shocked to see his brother leading the charge against him. He could not believe that Kasuo was still alive. His presence had increased the rebel troop's morale and they were prepared to fight to the death. The Fire Tribe soldiers were cut down quickly by the overwhelming rebel numbers.

The force of the explosion at the gates sent Kasuo hurtling to the ground in a daze. Liao Jian and Chaoya rushed to his rescue by distracting the Fire Tribe soldiers. This bought Kasuo time to regain his senses and rally the remaining rebels. Despite being outnumbered, the rebels managed to push through. As the battle became more desperate; Liao Jian, still fighting on the wall, was slain by two Fire Tribe soldiers before Chaoya's eyes. Kasuo rushed to his side, but he was too late.

Chaoya screamed in anguish at seeing her mate dead in Kasuo's arms. "Liao Jian!"

"I'm sorry, Chaoya," said Kasuo sadly, but Chaoya shook her head.

"Kill the people who did this to him!"

In the Throne Room, Yin Kongxhi fell into despair as his men tried to brace the door. His brother would soon be here as he sent word out to his mother to evacuate the castle. While outside, Xing Jiu engaged in a battle with the Fire Tribe prince, Shuo Kang. Commander Qin's calvary chased the remaining Fire Tribe soldiers out of the castle and into the sea. Many were drowned.

Princess Yan Da burst into the Throne Room and shouted at Yin Kongxhi, "You must run and save yourself!"

"No! Xhi, you must surrender," cried Kasuo, running in. Some of his men started to surround Kongxhi with the intention of capturing him, but Kongxhi drew the Immortal Sword from its sheath and killed them.

"Stop!" said Kasuo when he saw that Xhi had the Immortal Sword. He knew that his men were no match for Kongxhi's powers.

"Brother, do you think the Elder Ice King will forgive me?" said Kongxhi in a cynical tone.

"Please, Xhi… We can still talk about this," urged Kasuo, but his pleadings were ignored as Xing Jiu was sent flying into the room by a fire blast. His friend was knocked unconscious by Shuo Kang.

Kasuo was forced to abandon Xhi and fight Shuo Kang, allowing his brother to escape. The Fire Tribe prince dueled with Kasuo but was outmatched, as ice shards impaled him to the pillar of the Throne Room. Shuo Kang was dead.

"Xing Jiu, are you all right?" asked Kasuo, as he lifted up his friend from the ground. Xing Jiu had lost a lot of blood.

"I am fine… You must stop Kongxhi," muttered Xing Jiu weakly.

Kasuo instructed his men to take care of Xing Jiu while he pursued Kongxhi. They were finally surrounded by rebel forces outside the gates of the Ice Castle. The Elder Ice Queen had defeated Lian Ji and had held her prisoner.

"Run away, Xhi!" shouted Lian Ji in desperation.

"Xhi!" Kasuo cried out, as Yan Da grabbed Kongxhi's hand and flew away in a cloud of smoke.

One of the men tried to shoot them with a crossbow but was pushed aside by Kasuo. "No, don't shoot! Let them go…"

Then, Lian Ji suddenly laughed out loud. "My Xhi is not defeated… He will come back and rescue me!"

"It is over, you bitch!" said the Elder Ice Queen coldly. "We will find Xhi and capture him soon enough."

* * *

From the safety of their ship, Ashildr could hear the distant rumblings of the war as she held her son close to her. They waited patiently for news of Kasuo and Pianfeng as dreaded questions filled Ashildr's mind. _Was he injured? Or lying unconscious somewhere in the battlefield?_

Silently, she began to hum a soothing tune to calm Qiyou and her own heart. Soon, he was fast asleep. Under the mattress of their bed, Ashildr had secretly hidden a sword in case she had need of it.

 _Kasuo, please come back to me_ , she prayed.

Suddenly, the sound of whirring engines were heard outside as the ships had returned. Ashildr rushed out to meet them. Kasuo looked tired and weary, his silver armor was covered with dirt and blood stains but he was unhurt.

Ashildr felt a huge burden being lifted from her heart as she embraced her husband. "Kasuo!"

"We did it, Ashildr," he murmured to her. "Yin Kongxhi is defeated and we have taken back the Ice Castle..."

Kasuo thought that Ashildr would be happy, but her reaction was not one that he had expected.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _Many_ a _pologies to all fans for the late update. This is the third and final installment of Ashildr's saga. Thanks again for your comments and reviews! Hope you will enjoy the continuation of this story._


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Ashildr had not said much to Kasuo, as she helped him to remove his soiled armor and prepared a hot bath for him. While Kasuo was telling her about his exploits in the battlefield, Ashildr seemed a little distracted. What was she thinking about? he wondered.

"I tried to persuade Xhi to surrender," Kasuo told her as he watched her reaction closely. Kasuo wanted to see if she was thinking about his brother – she had not asked about him at all. After seeing that Ashildr was blasé about the topic, he continued, "But he chose to escape with Yan Da…. And he took the Immortal Sword with him."

"Pianfeng told me that he had escaped," muttered Ashildr, as she carefully dressed his wounds with medicine and bandages.

Kasuo was surprised that she had gone to Pianfeng and asked about Kongxhi. Why didn't she come to him instead? Did she suspect that he would be jealous?

"Xhi would not go far while we have his mother in custody," she added.

"Do you think that he will come back for her?"

Ashildr nodded with a sigh. "Yes, Xhi will bargain for his mother's life…"

"…in exchange for the Immortal Sword?"

"Kasuo, I doubt that he knows about the sword's power… We have to set our terms when we meet him. It will be soon," said Ashildr softly.

"I'm not sure if my mother will agree to the exchange… Lian Ji conspired with Huo Yi and killed my brothers and sisters. She will be executed for high treason," said Kasuo with a frown.

"I can understand the anger and pain your mother is going through. For the sake of the Three Realms, I will have to speak with her and persuade her not to kill Lian Ji," Ashildr sighed, as she calmly picked up the box of bandages and stood up. She was about to leave the room when Kasuo suddenly blurted out her name.

"Ashildr…"

She turned around to gaze at Kasuo curiously. "Yes?"

Kasuo stared at his beloved and could not voice his thoughts, anxious that he might upset her. He should not doubt Ashildr's love for him and their son. It should not matter if she still cared about Kongxhi - she would never leave them.

"Nothing," he replied with a slight stammer and a nervous smile. "Shall we retire for the night?"

Then, Ashildr's serious expression changed as she beamed. "Of course! I won't be long…"

That night, as they slept together, Kasuo could tell that she was wide awake. He turned to her and asked, "Ashildr, is something bothering you? Why aren't you asleep?"

Still, she said nothing.

"Are you worried about meeting my parents tomorrow?" he guessed.

Ashildr shook her head and sat up. "Kasuo, I am not worried about meeting your parents at all. I love them as if they were my own. It's… It's just that I am not comfortable with the idea of going back to the Ice Castle. I am sorry, Kasuo. I know it is your home and at some point, we would have to return…. But, I had tried so hard to leave that place in the past. I dreaded every wall and every brick in that place. It held so much pain and sadness for me that I'm not sure how I feel about going back there again… I… I thought that I would never have to set foot in that place ever again…"

Finally, Kasuo was able to understand her anxieties about going back to the Ice Castle. He drew her into a hug. "We will make new memories… happy ones. Soon, you will forget all the pain and sadness… This time will be different, I promise."

Ashildr gazed up at her beloved and murmured, "I believe you, Kasuo."

Kasuo gave her a kiss and smiled. "In that case, we should get some sleep. We need to rise early tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Kasuo, Ashildr and their son rode the royal carriage to the Ice Castle. There was a great celebration and rejoicing in the triumphant entry into the Ice Realm. Ashildr tried to be as calm as possible, while Qiyou was enjoying the new sights and sounds around him. Terrible memories still troubled Ashildr, as they entered the gates of Snowblade City. Kasuo noticed her silence and reached out to hold her hand. "You look beautiful today," he whispered in her ear.

Ashildr was grateful for his concern and his little attempt at diverting her thoughts. She only wore a simple white dress as there was no time for the dressmakers to sew a new gown for her. Everything had changed overnight – they were fugitives before, but now that they had won the war, they would be re-instated to their rightful place in the kingdom.

The Throne Room was decorated and brightly lit as the Ice Tribe welcomed back their true prince. Seated on the high throne was the Elder Ice King, dressed in dazzling white while the Elder Ice Queen, her godmother, wore a light blue gown with cascading waterfalls of sheer frills. Everything seemed to have reset themselves. Gone were the somber and dark colors that Kongxhi had favored. Ashildr hesitated as they entered the Throne Room. Memories flashed across her mind of a time, in this very hall that she had openly defied Yin Kongxhi and sought a divorce from him. The humiliation and shame she received from the court when she was cast out still haunted her. She glanced around the hall and saw the smiling faces of her friends; Pianfeng, Queen Chaoya, Huang Tuo and Luna, Commander Qin, Xing Jiu and his sister were with them. Royal great grandmother, Feng Tian was also present to meet them.

They stood at the foot of the throne and bowed to the Elder Ice King and Queen.

"Father. Mother. I have brought back Ashildr, my wife and our son, Qiyou," Kasuo announced proudly.

"Oh, you both are married!" exclaimed the Ice Queen delightedly.

"You have done well, Kasuo," praised Feng Tian.

Ashildr blushed as the the Elder Ice King and Queen came down to hug her, and were quite enamored by their grandson. Qiyou was puzzled by the sudden attention and clung to his mother.

"It's all right, Qiyou… Come meet your grandfather, grandmother and great grandmother," Ashildr said to her son as she introduced them one by one.

"Ashildr, we thought we would never see you again. We are glad that you and Kasuo have found each other in the midst of such great adversity," said the Elder Ice Queen graciously.

"I am glad that you both are safe," said Ashildr.

"You must tell us about your adventure in the past ten years…"

"We will… But today's celebration is not about us," said Kasuo, bringing the conversation back to its original purpose.

"You are right, my son… All the tribes of this realm have banded together and helped the Ice Tribe in our time of need. I am humbled and forever grateful to you. Many good people have lost their lives in defending this realm and we shall never forget them. Tonight's celebration is to honor those who have fallen, as we prepare for a better future for generations to come!" declared the Elder Ice King and the musicians started to play a lively tune. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Queen Chaoya had a tear in her eye.

"How do you feel?" asked Kasuo as he turned to Ashildr.

"Much better than I expected," she replied candidly. "The place looks different…"

"Yes, it WILL be different from now on," beamed Kasuo, as he kissed her.

As the evening drew near, Ashildr prepared herself for the evening's gala dinner. She had chosen to wear a gown with intricate embroidery of flowers on a wispy white and shimmery organza. Gazing into the bronze mirror in all her finery, Ashildr realized that she was a princess once more and more importantly, Kasuo's wife. She began to miss their simple and quiet lifestyle in the other world – here, there were so many servants attending to them that they hardly had time alone for each other. Kasuo had gone to discuss some matters with his father. He would be back later to pick her up when she was dressed and ready.

Ashildr decided to check on her son before heading to the gala. Qiyou had his meal early and went to bed, all exhausted after a whirlwind day of new faces and a sudden change in their usual routine. "I miss home. When do we go home?" he asked Ashildr, as she finished telling him a bedtime story.

"My dearest, this is our home now," she replied, much to Qiyou's dismay. He was not used to the attention and having so many people around him all the time. "I know this is all new to you, but it will get better…We will be right here if you need us."

Her young son nodded and said, "You look pretty tonight, Mother… like a princess!"

Ashildr smiled at her son. "Thank you, young man… Now close your eyes and get some sleep…"

After Qiyou was sound asleep, Ashildr quietly stepped out of his chambers and closed the doors.

"Is that Kasuo's son?"

A voice came suddenly, sending shivers down her spine as she turned around to face Yin Kongxhi. He was looking intently at her with his brown-blue eyes. Her heartbeat increased as she trembled - she knew that Xhi's magic was powerful and he had the ability to transform himself into any being. He could have walked right into the Ice Castle without being noticed.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she demanded with a shaky voice.

"I came to see you," he quipped. "You had slipped through my fingers and disappeared for many years. Your sudden re-appearance had piqued my curiosity. Life must have been good to you, Ashildr. You still look as beautiful as the day we met…"

Kongxhi took a step nearer and lifted his hand to caress her cheek, but Ashildr shied away from him.

"This is hardly appropriate," she told him coldly. "I am married to Kasuo now."

With a sigh, Kongxhi dropped his hand and smiled ruefully. "There was a time when I had tried to gain your affections. I even became the Ice King so that I could have you, but in the end, it was Kasuo that held your heart. Your wish has come true and are blessed with a son. The boy looks a lot like you… Our son would have been about his age, if he was still alive…"

"Why do you bring up these painful memories? We can no longer go back and change the past!" she retorted angrily. Ashildr's heart seemed to explode at the memory of her stillborn son – the child that would fulfill her purpose, her duty to her husband and the people of the Ice Tribe. She could have made Kongxhi happy and resigned herself to what she knew her place in his reign would be. But it was not meant to be - the pain of the loss of her son was still raw even after all these years. She had avoided talk about it in order not to fall into depression and despair.

Kongxhi pleaded with her. "The past is all I have of us! You are the only good thing in my life and I still love you, Ashildr…"

Ashildr stumbled back and sat on a nearby chair, feeling faint. "No, don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me… I am no longer your queen. What I have said to you all those years ago, still remains unchanged."

Her words hit Kongxhi hard as he coldly told her, "I must do what I came to do…"

Ashildr became alarmed when she caught Kongxhi staring at the door to her son's chambers. She alone could not stop Kongxhi if he wanted to harm Qiyou, but she was willing to die to save her son. Magic began to swirl in her hands as she prepared to do battle with Kongxhi.

"What are you going to do? This is between you and me. You leave my son out of this… He is an innocent child!" Ashildr warned as she threw herself in between Kongxhi and the door. However, Kongxhi was unperturbed – a mother would always defend her children in the face of danger.

"My mother is being held in a high security prison, guarded by powerful spells… I cannot get to her without being seriously injured," he told Ashildr. "Your son will be my leverage to get my mother released…"

"No! There has to be another way," Ashildr begged franticly. "We need you and the Immortal Sword. Help us to defeat Yuan Ji… and we will help you to free Lian Ji from prison. She can leave the Ice Realm and we will not bother you or your mother again."

Kongxhi smiled as if she was joking. "And why would I want to help you? Yuan Ji is my real father… Besides, they will never believe me or want my help."  
"Kasuo believes you. I believe you!" insisted Ashildr. "Yuan Ji does not only want to be the ruler of the Three Realms. He intends to destroy it! He will use you as a sacrifice to the Spirit of the Veiled Lotus."

"And how do you know this? Yuan Ji was the one that helped me and protected me while the rest of you tried to get rid of me!"

Ashildr shook her head adamantly. "Yuan Ji had ten thousand years to plan this… Have you considered why did he impersonate Huo Yi and seduced your mother? Lian Ji still thinks that Huo Yi was the one who came to her that night before her wedding! He was only using Lian Ji… It is only now that he had revealed himself to you. Don't you think that this is all highly suspicious of him? Has he done anything for you that did not benefit him?"

* * *

Kongxhi swallowed hard and clenched his fists - he had been lied to and used by the very people who proclaimed themselves to be family. They were only out for revenge and personal gain. Did no one care for his feelings? Did he not matter?

Suddenly, he laughed out loud. "I know what you are trying to do, Ashildr… I will not fall for your trap!"

Ashildr moved towards him in an attempt to convince him. "Xhi, please… We want to help you. Promise me that you will give it a thought."

Kongxhi did not answer her and with a wave of his hand, he left the Ice Castle. He had to return to the Fire Tribe and report to Huo Yi. Kongxhi had wanted Huo Yi to save his mother, but the Fire King was mourning the death of Shuo Kang. Earlier, Huo Yi had refused to receive him and it was Yan Da who came to comfort him in his distress.

"I know you are upset with Kasuo," she said with a sigh. "He will not harm your mother in any way…"

"I'm not worried about Kasuo… It is the others that I am worried about," replied Kongxhi, as he stared at the bubbling lava pits. His heart was troubled - his reign was over and they were now a fugitives.

 _If anything happened to my mother…_

"Father will think of something," said Yan Da. "He will find a way to save your mother."

"I cannot wait and linger on like this. I have to do something now!" he fumed.

"Kongxhi, there is something that you should know. Ashildr has returned," Yan Da told him as he turned away.

Yin Kongxhi stopped in his tracks - he had not heard her name in a long time. It should not be a surprise to him as she would be with his brother. After all these years, Ashildr still had a hold of his heart. He never wanted to forget her, ever.

While on the way to Fire Mountain, Kongxhi changed his mind and decided to seek out Yuan Ji, who had been hiding in a secret cave.

"Yuan Ji! Father, come out! We need to talk," he called out to his father.

Yuan Ji appeared in the form of a black specter.

"What do you want? Don't you know that I am meditating at this time?" he sounded annoyed.

"This is important... My mother has been captured and held prisoner in the Ice Castle," Kongxhi told him. "Only you are strong enough to break the binding spells and free her."

 _If Yuan Ji had any feelings for my mother, he would save her_ , Kongxhi thought. It would prove that Yuan Ji actually cared for them and he was not some sinister father figure that Ashildr claimed he would be.

"You are right, my son… I shall rescue your mother," decided Yuan Ji. "It is time that we return to Sacred Snow Mountain."

 _Sacred Snow Mountain? Where is that?_

Kongxhi was confused. He had wanted to reunite with his mother and then, they would run away together. The Ice Realm was no longer safe for them but it appeared that Yuan Ji had other ideas.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ice Castle, Kasuo was in a long discussion with his father and the representatives of the tribes.

"Kasuo, I have been thinking about retirement. Too long have I held the reigns of this kingdom. Now that I have a grandson, I prefer to spend my time getting to know him!" the Elder Ice King said.

However, Kasuo politely declined the offer. "Father, I am not ready to take the responsibility... not yet. There is a much greater threat that is upon us," said Kasuo gravely. "The Veiled Lotus will bloom soon. Yuan Ji is going destroy the Three Realms with its power and we have to stop him."

"I was told that he had escaped from the other dimension to claim the Veiled Lotus," said the Elder Ice King with a deep frown. "What is your plan?"

"I am still trying to come up with a plan," replied Kasuo. "But it will involve Yin Kongxhi. We need him..."

"And how will you find him?" asked his father.

"And why would he help us?" his mother questioned, as she stepped into the king's chambers and overheard their conversation. She was upset about the plan.

"If we hand over his mother, Lian Ji in exchange for his allegiance," answered Kasuo.

"NEVER!"

"Mother, it is the only way to convince him that we are sincere," Kasuo argued, but the Elder Ice Queen would not hear it.

"That woman killed my children; your brothers and sisters because she hated us! Her son will betray us just like his mother did! Don't talk to me as if he is different."

Kasuo tried to persuade his mother but she stormed away.

"Mother!"

"Let her go, Kasuo… Give her some time to think about it," said Xin Jiu.

Then, many of their friends stepped up and said, "We will go with Kasuo and fight Yuan Ji…"

Turning to his friends, Kasuo said, "The fight against Yuan Ji will be a dangerous one and many will not make it back. We have already lost Liao Jian and many good comrades in the war. I'll understand if you do not wish to join this mission."

"Our world and everything we know and love, is at stake," said Pianfeng, as he gazed tenderly at the grieving Queen Chaoya. She was still shaken by the death of her mate.

It had been agreed that the Mermaid Tribe would provide the keys to the portal leading to Yuan Ji's world. Their tear-drop charms enabled the travelers to dive into the whirlpool portal without drowning. They would make their arrangements to travel to Yuan Ji's home world soon.

As Kasuo was walked back to his chambers, he noticed that his wife was not there. She must be with their son, Qiyou...

Then, he saw her in the garden, all alone, staring into the darkness. She looked shaken and pale.

"Ashildr, what happened? Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Ashildr looked up at him and said, Yin Kongxhi was here…"

TBC


End file.
